Dearest
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: A young Hunter with the potential to upset the balance of Remnant was many things, keeping true to himself and morals he abided by since the time of younger youth he strives to make his own way, but dark forces are at play, and is powers truly a miracle or are they a curse waiting to happen? Blade in hand, a Beowulf with blue eyes to his back, Namikaze Naruto was ready to face all!
1. Chapter 1

A little girl is running as fast as she can through the forest, behind her were three very large Beowulfs, all of them slobbering at the chance to bite into her and take her little life away. Her black hair bounces off her back as she vaults over a log, "momma!" she screams.

As she leaps over another log, she trips and falls, before feeling her ankle pop out of place as she hits the ground. Her eyes go wide as the Beowulfs jump at her, screaming, she wails to the top of her lungs as the demonic looking wolves howl in delight of their supper's terror.

Only for a wall made of oak wood to erupt between them and the girl, making them smack against it as a vine entangles the girl and pulls over a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes. The teen was wearing a very plain tan sherwani with a floral design on the back of it depicting a sunflower.

Underneath the sherwani the girl saw something move, but paid no heed as she saw the baggy brown cargo pants the teen was wearing flutter in the wind as the trio of Beowulfs righted themselves, standing up.

The scabbard his sword was in tapped his back from the wind picking up, dust blowing in from a nearby desert. She could see the scabbard bared a clan like symbol on the back of it, but the most notable thing was the hilt of the blade the scabbard was holding.

It had a single green dust crystal inside of the blade.

Turning towards her, the teen looked at her, he had cold blue eyes. Whisker marks on his cheeks, three thin lines on each side, he had a stoic look as he knelt onto his right knee. "Are you hurt little one, where is your papa and mama?"

"Papa and mama were being chased as well, I don't know…if…if." She started to sob, as she started sobbing the teen turned to face the wolfs.

"Your parents are safe," the teen says as he slowly walks towards the Beowulfs, "stay there."

Clapping his hands together a dome of wood spread around her, shielding her, as he looked at Beowulfs before smirking. His eyes glowed red as he turned to the Beowulfs, "I gave your packmates a chance to run, and I know you can understand me…run and stay away from humans and faunus." The teen untied his scabbard that was tied around his chest before kicking it up into the air, his sword, a Jian flew out of the scabbard before landing in right hand. "Or die."

Growling the Beowulfs moved apart, one looking at the wooden dome before licking its lips. The teen watched as it charged, before a large Beowulf dropped on top of it, however unlike the other Beowulfs this one had bluish white eyes instead of the normal reddish orange.

This Blue Beowulf leaped and tackled the normal Beowulf before ripping out it's throat easily with one quick snap of its jaws. "Good boy Rexy," the teen coos the Beowulf, leaving himself wide open as he turns to face Blue Beowulf.

The other two Beowulfs charged at the teen, only for the teen turn around and reverse grip his Jian and slash both across their eyes. He stepped past them before turning and spinning on his right heel. Black fur and blood flew into the hair as the wolves howled and cried as they were bisected.

They soon deformed into black mist, flowing in with the wind, leaving a small blood spot where they had been. "Rexy, scabbard please." The Blue Beowulf walks over to where the teen's scabbard was before clutching it in its jaws and throwing it towards the teen.

Catching while maintaining an arabesque stance, the teen promptly slams his sword back into the scabbard before walking over towards the wooden dome. His red eyes slowly turning back to their cold blue ones, before he smiles as barely kicks the wooden dome.

The wood easily cracked, breaking apart outwards and away from the girl inside, the girl looked seeing the teen.

The sun peeked just above the clearing, giving him a holy amount of light. She went to get up, before the teen smirks and watched her stumble a minute before catching her before she fell. "Be careful, you shouldn't try standing up with a broken ankle."

"T-thank you," the girl grunts through the pain, "w-what's your name?"

"Namikaze Naruto." the teen says as he hoisted the girl onto his back-piggyback style, she almost screams when she sees Rexy sitting there. "Don't worry, he's a good Beowulf, aren't you Rexy."

Much to the girl's surprise, the wolf demon barked as if confirming what Naruto had praised it to be.

"What's your name little one?" Naruto asks as he walks her over to Rexy, who kneels and allows Naruto to mount it.

"My name is Aisha Azarag." The girl says, "are my parents really okay?"

"Of course, they're back in town safe and sound…they told me about you still being in here, but with Rexy we'll be in town in no time." Naruto praises the Grimm once more, before it got on all fours like a horse, "by the way what's your town called?"

"Najmat Hamra." The girl says as Naruto nods, "are you from there?"

"No, I'm from Vacuo, I'm working my way to Mistral, be lucky…I was supposed to leave tonight." Naruto chuckles a little as Rexy begins to run with them on their back, before the girl was stunned to see the Beowulf leap into the trees.

* * *

Running on desert sands, Naruto and co. soon came upon Najmat Hamra. It was quaint town with walls made of sandstone around it and guard towards as well. The guards on top of the tower took aim at Naruto as they neared the gates.

"Halt!" one of the guards' yell, "who are you?"

"Namikaze Naruto of Vacuo, I carry here on my back Aisha Azarag of Najmat Hamra. Her parents are citizens of your town, I thought I might bring home their lost child." Naruto tells them while keeping a light-hearted attitude about himself.

"Why do you ride a Grimm, why does it have blue eyes?" A guard questions as he jumps from the wall, meeting Naruto face to face as the blonde got off the Beowulf.

"I control this Grimm, much like some can control fire and water as semblances. Speaking of fire and water, your town wouldn't have an inn with good, clean, cold water, would it?" Naruto inquires as he rubs his throat, "the desert has parched me once more."

"Daughter!" A woman cried, she ran over to where Naruto was standing.

"Momma!" The girl cried out in turn, Naruto handing the girl to her parents.

"Don't let her walk on her own, she has a broken ankle." Naruto tells them as he bows in respect to the father who approached him, "forgive my tardiness…the desert is vast and no trail looks the same once traveled from."

"Think not of your tardiness, you've saved my daughter I Ahmar am indebted to _you_ my friend." Ahmar says as he bows in kind, "are these guards giving you trouble?"

"No sir, they're just doing their jobs, am I allowed into the town now Sirs?" Naruto questions as he looks at the guards.

"Yes, but your beast must remain outside our walls." Naruto nodded in acceptance of the Guardsman's instruction.

"Fair enough," Naruto whistled as Rexy came close to him, "alright Rexy. I'll be in town, you be a good Blue Eyes and go eat a rabbit or deer aight?"

The Beowulf nodded, running off towards the small forest, "be sure to come back here in the morning, and you guys don't shoot him!" Naruto points at the guards, "please?"

"Come, come, I'll treat you my wife's cooking." Ahmar says as he motions for Naruto to follow him.

* * *

Naruto was slowly sipping Anise Tea as Ahmar's wife was cooking dinner for their guest of honor, Naruto was sitting cross legged on a mat and so was Ahmar. "So, you've been all over Vacuo?"

"Yes," Naruto mumbles while taking a sip of his tea, "I've been looking to make a name for myself to join in an Hunter's Academy."

"Very interesting choice considering you have a Grimm as a pet," Ahmar tells Naruto as he takes a sip of his tea, "tell me is it your semblance that controls him or is it the semblance you used to control wood to protect my daughter."

"heh," Naruto chuckles as he sets his tea down, "my semblance is the control of nature around me. My ability to control Grimm is unknown to me as it's ever only worked on Rexy."

"So how is working with a Grimm, is it intelligent like man or is it bestial?"  
"A mixture of both, Rexy is mild mannered, almost like a husky. He's intelligent and actually acts as my partner in combat."  
"Fascinating, I'm the local researcher of Grimm, and yet I've never met or even heard of Grimm serving humans."  
"First time for everything, I doubt I'll be the last one of my kind to do so."  
"Indeed, let us hope this much, it could be a turning point."  
"Doubtful, remember, it's ever only worked on one Grimm…Rexy."

Naruto smelled meat as it was being cooked on the stove, before smiling, "I'm not human by the way. I'm Faunus." Naruto rubs his cheek with his thumb, smiling a little bit. "Your wife's cooking smells lovely by the way."

"Ha, Esmeralda, Namikaze likes your cooking!" Ahmar cheers with boasting pride as his wife finishes preparing the food.

"Is your daughter feeling okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, she'll be fine, Aisha is built strong. Her mother gave her a strong body, but unfortunately the gods bless her with my curiosity as well." Ahmar chuckles a little, "we're very thankful that you came along."

"I'm thankful for your kindness," Naruto says as he watches as Esmeralda brings the food to them and sits with them.

She looked at him, "your sword is very beautiful. It's of Mistralian design by the way it's shaped and designed with runes and a dust crystal holder."

"You're very much correct, but the sword was a gift from my father." Naruto sighs, "unfortunately he no longer he's no longer around."

"Oh poor dear," Esmeralda coos, "bless you."

"It's okay…he didn't die." Naruto lightly growls before looking at Ahmar, "he just walked away."

"Shameful," Ahmar spat as he drank some of his tea, "what's the sword called?"

"Bahuubali." Naruto chuckles, "named after the ancient king of Mizhmati."

"Ah, yes Mizhmati, the Kingdom of Old Sands." Ahmar praises the name, "a very wise choice…a very well-crafted sword for an ancient spectacle."

Naruto looked at the food, smelling it, "ah Kibbe Nayhe."

"You like?" Esmeralda, "do not wait, take a bite."

Naruto nods as he takes bite out of the small piece of meat he picked up, his taste buds lighting up. "Mmhmm!" Naruto hums in delight, "it's better than the wild deer I've been eating and rabbit I caught in the desert."

"Well good, I'm glad you love it. Help yourself to the stew as well, I've made plenty for all of us. As for my daughter, I've made her a tray I'll take to her in a few moments, Mr. Namikaze are staying for the night?" Esmeralda inquires.

"Yes," Naruto rubs the back of his head, "probably in a hotel."

"Stay with us, get a good night's sleep, we have a guest room your more than welcome to use. Plus, a shower if you wish, you smell of the wilds, feel free to use the lotions and conditioners." Esmeralda waived him off as he went argue before he smiled.

Naruto chuckled a little, "thank you."

* * *

Naruto was standing in the night sands, bare chested as he reversed gripped Bahuubali and began to practice with it. Spinning it around in his hand as he stepped forward, interchanging the sword between his hands as he leaned back and sliced into the open air.

He lacked any style or form, but that didn't mean he was not skilled in the blade. Somersaulting, Naruto landed arabesque before leaning forwards and standing on his left hand. Rolling forwards Naruto thrusts his sword out as he began to dance and spin around on his feet.

Slicing in front of him, he saw a palm leaf fall from a tree, before slicing at it as he channeled his blue aura into his blade. Naruto watched as the wind from the sword blasted off it and sliced the falling palm in half.

Smiling, Naruto sheathed his blade before taking a stance with him standing on one leg crouched down and his right heel touching the ground. Moving forward, he began to kick at the sands, before flipping backwards and palming the air in front of him

He thrusted two fingers into the air several times in several times, before taking a stance like a mantis. He moved his body like a coiled snake ready to strike before stepping forwards and sliding on his feet as he used his heel to move forwards.

Thrusting his palms into the air, Naruto cartwheeled forwards before jumping off his hands and kicking into the air several times before flipping backwards and kicking up some sand. Spinning around as he landed, his stance was more open as he stood on his right foot with his left knee cocked as if he was about to kick.

Putting both of his hands behind his back, Naruto began to kick the air in front of him. Slipping to the ground, he spun on his back for a moment before flipping up and spin kicking the air. He stumped the sands as if he was dancing to the tune of music, rolling his body like a wave of water meeting the shore before backing up.

Finishing, he clapped both of his hands together, before taking deep breath. His aura flowed around him, creating a blue like flame around him, before sighs and releases it. Walking to where he discarded his sherwani, Naruto plucks it off the ground before almost getting stung by a scorpion.

He throws his sherwani away, before taking a deep breath, grabbing his sherwani and flipped it to make the scorpion fly out of it.

"Can't go anywhere without something trying to kill me," Naruto chuckles, _"guess you would want that you want that, you old bastard."_

* * *

Naruto packed a few dishes into his backpack, each separated in topple ware as he looked towards Esmeralda and Ahmar. Bowing, he smiled, "thank you for your generosity. May you seek warm suns and soft sand."

"As to you Mr. Namikaze, come by when you become famous." Ahmar chuckles, "but please enjoy the food my wife has made."

"I shall," Naruto smiles as he turns his back to the couple, "stay safe."

* * *

Naruto and Rexy walked in the desert, Naruto wore a shawl around his face to keep the sand from getting in his nose. The duo walked together, Rexy was on all fours, before standing upright to smell the air. "Water?" Naruto inquires.

The Beowulf nods before rushing ahead of Naruto, the blonde's eyes watched as he saw something move under the sands. "Rexy!" Naruto screams as he sees a Deathstalker erupt from the ground, barely missing the blue-eyed Beowulf.

Naruto drew Bahuubali from its scabbard before somersaulting to head level of The Deathstalker's tail. Spinning around, a blue light flowed around Naruto as he sliced the stinger off. The Deathstalker made a numerous number of clicks as it turned to try and snatch Naruto between its pinchers.

Rexy came from the side, grabbing a pincher and wrestling it to the ground as Naruto landed on the ground and easily avoided the other by rolling backwards. His shawl came off his face, revealing fangs poking just above bottom lip.

"Ha!" Naruto yells as he sliced upwards his sword, a blue line cutting through The Deathstalker.

Spinning his blade around, Naruto clicked it back into his sheath before watching the Grimm split in half. Chuckling, then heard a whining noise before looking over at Rexy…his leg was broken. "Damn it." Naruto grumbles as he grabs Rexy and hoists him over his shoulder, "c'mon ya mutt!"

Naruto begins to jog in the desert as he carriers his Beowulf with him, both had been through so much together he wasn't about to let it die. Even if it meant leaving himself totally open, he still wouldn't let his friend die, not alone at least.

Everything to Naruto involving this Beowulf was with no second thought, he treated this creature that was controlled by him as if it was a lifelong friend, feeding him food that he'd get from people. In a lot of ways, it was if the beast was given a soul and only it grew once Naruto started to take care of it.

The proof of this was the blue outline around the beast as Naruto carrier it, it had an aura!

* * *

Naruto found the oasis that Rexy smelt out earlier, finding that it was also full of clay, wasting no time he quickly went over to the clay and began creating a clay cast around Rexy's leg. Sighing, Naruto placed the Beowulf's leg on top of rock for the clay to harden.

Inside the intense heat Naruto was sure that the cast would quickly finish drying and hardening. The blonde wiped his brow with dirty hands before sighing as he sat and leaned against Rexy. "Y'know, if I could, I would control more of you…" Naruto chuckles, "I'd treat you all like family."

Gruffer, the beast seemed to chuckle instead of bark or growl.

"Hehe, I wonder what other Hunters in training would think of me bringing you in as a pet slash battle buddy?" Naruto questions the wolf as he looks at the clouds in the sky, "do you Beowulfs even have parents…do Grimm procreate?"

Shrugging, Naruto looked at the sky, before smiling. "I don't blame my old man for walking out on me…after all I guess I'd be scared too if my kid suddenly learned to control Grimm…albeit just one."

Sighing, "I think I'm not too special."

Naruto got up, looking at the panting Beowulf, he smiled, walking towards the oasis and formed a wooden bowl in his hands as he touched the ground with his fingers. Pouring water into the bowl, Naruto walked over to Rexy, before holding the boy to where the beast could lap up the water.

Naruto let the beast hold the bowl, before clapping his hands together and formed a tree next to them, and flowing his aura into it so that it could grow leafs. Smiling as they got shade, Naruto leaned against the tree.

Watching as the Beowulf looked at him before holding the bowl out to him, chuckling, Naruto took it and saw that there was water still in it. Slamming it back, Naruto lapped the water up, sighing in content as he let the bowl lay in his lap. "You should heal overnight."

Rexy, apparently understanding Naruto, nodded.

"Hey, Rexy buddy, do you think I'm old enough to see belly dancers?" Naruto questions the wolf as he gets up, before jokingly mimicking belly dancing. "Find a nice girl and stuff, I don't know, a girlfriend?"

The wolf scuffs, "aww screw you too!" Naruto yells as he flicks Rexy off before chuckling.

Walking around the tree, Naruto noted paradise that was the oasis, before seeing birds flying overhead. He noticed that they soon were flying lower and lower, heading for the tree he made. Smiling as the first ones landed, Naruto felt proud of himself before walking towards Rexy and sitting to his back.

"I wonder if you Grimm will ever learn to talk?" Naruto questions Rexy, "can you learn from me and I from you? Could we stop this war, would we be able to see understanding through sentience with one another?"

Naruto relaxed, slipping his shoes off as he felt the cooling sand on his feet. "I'm going to take a nap, Rexy keep watch buddy old pal."

Rexy watched as Naruto closed his eyes, before sitting there, huffing at the air.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Poll now open for the pairing of this story, go vote, poll closes in ONE week.)_

* * *

The Great Desert was the worse feature of Vacuo, but to Naruto, it was home. The blonde was currently walking with Rexy as they journeyed through the vast empty. Currently the blonde was yawning as the morning sun casted the desert in a morning glow of first light.

Slowly, they both came to a stop near a cactus, Naruto looked at his flask seeing that it was empty. Pulling Bahuubali from its scabbard the blonde casually strolled to the cactus before stabbing into it. Rexy got up against Naruto and began to lap at the falling juices out of the cactus as Naruto missed some of the juices with his flask on purpose.

Capping his flask once the juice stopped flowing, filling his flask about half full, Naruto placed it back into his pack before sheathing his blade. Rexy just sat there mesmerized by something, before howling randomly.

"Rexy, you okay in there buddy?" Naruto patted the Beowulfs back, "oh no…you're high!"

Naruto noticed the eyes of Beowulf were dilated, the cactus juice he had just taken was a hallucinogenic. The blonde watched how Rexy spaced out, before getting curious and opened the flask up and took a quick sip of the juices.

Naruto's eyes widened tremendously as a blush formed over his face, before he felt his body loosen up. "Wow…" Naruto saw his vision get wavy before chuckling a little bit, "hehehe…"

Stumbling about, Naruto giggled as he came across two rouge Beowulfs who both looked at him like a potential meal, but to Naruto's eyes they looked like two beautiful women. Naruto beckoned them, rather drunkenly as he leaned back/dodged a swipe from one of them.

Backflipping on his hands slowly backwards and doing the splits as one leaped/danced over him. Naruto giggled as he grabbed the hand of one of the women/Beowulf before twisting lovingly/breaking it like a nutshell to spin it around.

Naruto leaned side to side to avoid kisses/bites as he rolled his body as if he waves crashing on the shoreline. Spinning around, Naruto belly danced jokingly as he carefully/harshly threw one of the women he held hands/claws with over his shoulder.

The woman landed gracefully in his high, but the realistic Beowulf was sent hard into the ground. It whined before Naruto stumped down on it, acting like he was giving it a massage with his feet…but, in reality, was breaking its bones.

"Desert nights have me lusting for touch, the feeling of women and body against body!" Naruto sang loudly as spun around to avoid the other woman/Beowulf. "My lo-o-o-oo-ve show me, show me pleasures beyond-my-wildest dr-ea-eams."

Naruto thought he was in a dancing number, singing and stuff, but in reality, he was slurring his words and not really walking straight. Walking off the Beowulf/Woman he was giving a massage with his feet, the beast finally gave up to the pleasure/excoriating pain!

It bursts into black mist as the other woman/Beowulf charges at Naruto, who catches her/it with his hands on its arms. He spins around with her lovingly in his hallucination but , in realty the poor Grimm was begging to die.

Both of its arms were being broke as Naruto jerked to a stop, before pushing/kicking it away with his right foot. Naruto watched as the woman/Grimm hit the ground, before he ran over to it. "Oh, crap, crap! I'm sorry miss! Miss…umm…" Naruto's vision started to return to normal before coming fact to face with a literal crying Beowulf. "Oh…."

The wolf was about to launch itself at Naruto, before the blonde put it down by striking it in the temple with two of his fingers and blast it with a focused jet of aura.

Watching the beast disappear, Naruto blinked once…twice…three times before grabbing the flask of cactus juice. "Nope…" Naruto opened the flask and poured the contents out, "nope-nope-uh huh-nah huh. Never again, I came this close to kissing a Beowulf, nope!"

"In fact," Naruto cocked his arm back and threw the flask, "just to kill the temptations!"

Rexy came stumbling towards Naruto, who watched as the poor Beowulf rested its head on the ground…passed out. Grabbing Rexy and hoisting over his shoulders, Naruto began to walk once more, carrying his friend with him.

* * *

Naruto's sherwani fluttered and flapped as the winds blew past him, his blonde hair was dirtied with sand as he walked through a windstorm that was kicking up the dust. Rexy was on all fours besides him, heaving his head down to avoid sand blowing into his eyes.

That's when Naruto heard it, smiling, he ran as he met a wild horse. The horse bucked wildly in the sand, before Naruto smirked and jumped onto it. The horse bucked around, trying to shake him, before he could stay on it long enough for it to calm down.

"Hey, Rexy look, I'm now Vacuo Knight." Naruto jokes as uses the mane of the horse to hold, making sure to be gentle enough as to not hurt the horse.

Using his aura, Naruto smiled when his aura connected to the horse's, and the wild beast soon calm down more so as it felt Naruto's intentions directly. Once again, another of his powers besides controlling a single Grimm, was aura communication with wild animals.

He discovered this even before he learned to control Rexy properly, in fact, the first animal he communicated with was fox when he was seven. The fox later died of old age, but from what Naruto felt from it, it died peacefully and also had a litter of kits that are probably still exploring Vacuo's vast cityscapes and alleyways.

"Tsk-tsk!" Naruto clicked his tongue before he made the horse walk over to where Rexy was.

Rexy looked like he was about to jump on, but Naruto motioned for him to stop, "sorry buddy you'd be way too heavy. I think I'll call this horse Devasena," Naruto chuckles as the horse whined as he bucked up, "whoa-whoa."

Naruto and co. turned to the east, before Naruto smirks as he and his new horse along with Rexy began to walk in the desert. Sands blew around them as Naruto saw a storm being kicked up, before cursed as he saw it gather in the horizon into a full-blown sandstorm.

"Ya!" Naruto yells as he makes Devasena gallop hard towards rock formation just over a dune, Rexy following close behind them.

* * *

The sands blew all around Naruto, Devasena, and Rexy as they huddled under the rocks for safety. The rocks gave them some sight facing away from the storm, the sand blowing. Leaning against the calm horse, the night had come as the sands blowing around them darkened and grew colder.

Laying against the sitting horse, Naruto rested his head onto its belly, the warmth radiating onto him making him sigh in content. Naruto looked at Rexy, smiling a little bit, "you know Rexy it's been a journey ever since leaving Vacuo City, and here we are getting ready to cross over to Mistral. I couldn't do it without ya buddy, and since you're now your own living thing I think I should be working hard on finding a female Beowulf to tame."

Naruto watches as Rexy scuffs, barking lowly as he rested against the rock, Naruto chuckles a little. "You're right, girls are trouble hahaha."

Chuckling, Naruto then felt Devasena go on edge, before he saw something scurry in the sandstorm. Naruto blinks before sighing as he got up, slightly unsheathing Bahuubali. Rexy gets up as well, only for Naruto motion for him to stay down, before the blonde eyes turned red as he scanned the area.

 _"_ _No sense hiding, I know you're here…just when is the question."_ Naruto smirks as he unsheathes his blade, reverse gripping it in his right hand.

Silence, that was all there was, just plain silence as Naruto stood there before taking a step forwards.

Another step.

Nothing.

Another, and nothing all the same.

Stopping close to his fourth step, Naruto suddenly stabbed the ground hard, before a large Grimm in the form of a Gorilla leaped out of the sands and attempted to bite him. Naruto in turn kicked it away and back into the desert storm.

Naruto's sword dropped with blood as he looked intently into the storm, before spinning around and slashing upwards into the sandstorm. Naruto heard a screech, followed by black mist appearing in the sand.

The blonde watched as a Beowulf emerged from the sandstorm and headed right for him. Tucking his sword behind his back, Naruto spun around and kicked the charging Grimm with his left foreleg and sent it sprawling against the ground where he turned around and stabbed it into the ground.

Slinging the blood off his blade, Naruto spun it around a few times, before his senses all blared out danger to him and he jumped into the air. Casually landing back a few feet as another Gorilla emerged from the desert sands.

"You bastards are really annoying," Naruto smirks, "but I guess a little nighttime exercise won't hurt me."

Naruto leaped at the beast, spinning around to his right to gather momentum before he slashed with his blade in a whirlwind. The Grimm roared out in pain, a blue line trailed down its midsection, before it split apart horizontally and died instantly.

"Armor, or no armor, there is nothing that Bahuubali can't cut." Naruto exclaims as he spun his blade around, crying out a war cry as a group of Beowulf charged out from the storm, an alpha coming out as well.

An Alpha was an evolved form of a Beowulf, they were twice the size and with it everything was almost tripled for these large creatures. Speed, strength, reflexes, and so on. An Alpha was intelligent, rarely attacking straight on, and always worked to make sure the pack was kept to keen order.

These Grimm were usually about one hundred years old, going back to the time prior to even The Great War that engulfed Remnant many years ago and as such these very same creatures more than likely were participants inside of it.

Naruto smirks as he quickly dispatches two of the Beowulfs heading for him by lobbing off their heads in one fluent slash before somersaulting over the third one. That one got taken out by Rexy as it lunged and bit into its throat.

Three separate clouds of black mist formed almost simultaneously as Naruto straight gripped his blade before glaring right at The Alpha who growled back and began to move Naruto's side rather slowly. Naruto read the movement and did the same, both stopped and charged at each other.

Naruto blue aura flared to life as he channeled through Bahuubali, the red eyes of The Alpha brightened as it moved in for the kill. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, right before a massive gust of wind sent sand all around them, blocking each other from sight.

"Raaah!"  
"Full Moon!"

Two voices emerged from the sand, one of The Alpha's as it probably slashed its massive oversized claws at Naruto, and Naruto's voice screaming out an attack.

A blue light emerged, Naruto's sherwani was cut on his left side, but his aura had prevented him from taking any damage. However, The Alpha fell to its knees, it's head soon falling off its body. The blonde had a small spec of blood on his cheek, before he took a deep breath and clicked Bahuubali back into its sheath.

Naruto took a deep breath as the sandstorm subsided, revealing a clear night sky with a bright full scattered moon, the moon's filled the desert with a pale blue luminesce as Naruto took a deep breath, the air visible sense the temperature had dropped considerably outside of the desert storm.

Rexy came walking to Naruto, licking his face of the blood stain, wagging his tail. Barking, Naruto smiled as Rexy barked once more, "yeah I'm fine bud." Naruto patted the Blue Grimm's head. Taking a deep breath, Naruto adjusted his sheath, before turning around and walking back towards the rock formation.

Naruto riding Devasena was galloping full speed in the desert, Rexy was easily keeping pace, learning to use his aura to increase his speed. The blonde warrior riding the horse looked majestic as a long red scarf hanged from his neck, the only gift from his mother.

He packed in his sherwanis' inner pockets that he had designed himself, having learned to tailor in Vacuo to help pay for his meals. Naruto was a teen of many skills, master of none save for fighting. He was a great cook, a good trap builder, a great tactician even if he lacked book smarts due to his father walking out on him.

You don't need book smarts to form strategy, simply having an inquisitive mind was good enough.

The morning sun casted the desert in a bloodlike glow as Naruto rode his friendly horse through kicked up dust and over the mighty dunes of The Great Desert. "Woah!" Naruto halted Devasena by ordering it and flowing aura into it.

The blonde watched as a group of people traveled through the desert, reading their movements and their heavy guard he figured they were a trade caravan. The _caravan_ had three camels in total, both carrying very heavy loads.

"Rexy, stay back behind me." Naruto ordered the Beowulf as he rode with Devasena towards the caravan.

Once he got about fifty meters away, the guards motioned for him to halt, "state your business!" one ordered.

"I'm a wayward traveler traveling from The Western Mountains towards Mistral. That Beowulf you're now noticing is a companion of mine as well even if it's unorthodox." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I have some Ro on me if you want to trade some rations with me for some quick cash."

"Amir!" A guard shouts, "we've got an interesting fellow here asking for trade."

A man wearing a hijab walked from behind a camel, before looking at the blonde, he stroked his chin as he noticed the horse the blonde was on. "Very fine breed, a Wild Mistralian out this far is rare."

"Oh," Naruto looked at Devasena, "thanks I didn't know what she was."

"Not a problem child, tell me, what brings a young man such as you this far into The Great Desert?" Amir questions as he walks with his left arm behind his back in a regal manner.

"I'm just traveling to Mistral to make a name for myself there." Naruto tells him, "one day you'll hear of the tale Namikaze of Vacuo Dattebayo."

"Dattebayo," Amir questions, "is that some Mistralian word?"

"No, it's verbal tick of mine when I'm really happy, it slips out every so often." Naruto dismounts Devasena, "so tell me why are you eyeing Devasena so much?"

"Aww, so you named this great beast after The Queen of Vacuo." Amir chuckled as he walked over to Devasena.

"She's quite a beauty, like the young queen of this land." Amir spoke as he rubbed the soft chestnut hair of Devasena, "would you be willing to trade with her on table?"

"Would you mind setting up camp here for the day, I've been fighting Grimm nonstop for the last two days, and I'm beat. I'll gladly trade Devasena for a night's rest and comradery."

"Done, men, set up our tents!" Amir orders as he claps his hand, "on the double."

"Tell me something ehh, Amir? Amir, why do you want Devasena?" Naruto questions as he walks with the man to help set up a tent.

"My child, I'm of noble blood yet I have no horse, if I present this magnificent horse to my mother back in Vacuo she'll allow me to marry the love of my life." Amir chuckled a little, "it's quite a fortuitous fortune that we've crossed paths. I'll provide you as much drink and food as your belly can hold."

* * *

Naruto and Amir, along with the guards clanged goblets together as they all chugged down their wine. "Ah, yes, yes this indeed is Snowberry wine…good eye…good eye!" Amir praises as he gulps down the liquid with greed, "so your name is Namikaze?"

"No, no, my name is Naruto…Namikaze is my surname." Naruto points out before finishing his goblet and eating a piece of bread, "So you said you're a relative to the royal family?"

"Third cousin, twice removed due my father's lecherous nature, I've made a name for my family by my trading." Amir states before motioning for the guards to bring a few items, "since we're about show and tell…allow me to show you a few treasures I've acquired in my recent venture in Mistral."

Naruto nodded, refilling both of their glasses, "sure go ahead."

A guard brought over a seven-stringed instrument, it was almost like a table and sat it in front of Amir. "This here is a guzheng. A seven-string zither in Mistral, this one particular is a gift from a noble family inside of Mistral going by the honorable surname Nikos."

"Oh, _The_ Nikos family?!" Naruto almost spat up his wine, "they're supposed to royal knights to the council of Mistral. Rich and famous, as well as deadly and skillful!"

"That is all true, their family have been in Mistral since the dawn of their civilization, beginning off as normal peasants in the countryside, they grew to be expert Huntsman and Huntswomen due to their very secluded farmlands and knowledge of the land." Amir eyed Naruto's sword, "is there a story behind your blade?"

"Aww," Naruto picked up his blade and unsheathed it from its scabbard, "Bahuubali does have a story to tell."

"My, my, exquisite name and blade. It's Mistralian, looks to be based around their Jian designs. Is it as sharp?" Amir inquired as he watched Naruto click it bac into the sheath, "hmm?"

"It's a so sharp I've yet to meet anything I cannot cut with it short of mountains, maybe one day that too can be cut?" Naruto asks as he took a drink of his wine, "Bahuubali is a powerful sword…and the only thing my father ever left me after he walked away from me."

"Oh, terrible! May he regret it, may he rot with guilt when The Tales of Namikaze Naruto flood the world!"

"Here-here!" The Guards say as he they drink their tea, before nodding at Naruto.

"Thanks guys," Naruto rubs the back of his head as he chuckles, "I'm needing to get new clothing as well. My sherwani has seen better days."

"Well, let us eat and drink first before we look at our selections. I'll even make a deal with you since you seem capable, would you assist my guards on night patrol tonight? If you choose to do so I'll give you three pairs of clothing of your choice."

"Sounds like a fair offer," Naruto extends his hand with a smile, "done Mr. Amir."

"Now, let us drink, to new friends and allies!" Amir cheered as the guards and Naruto raised their glasses.

"To new friends and allies!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure, we've got brocaded clothing, designer choices…noble clothing." Amir points out to Naruto as the teen puts his old sherwani into a bag, "I must insist in my questioning, why take bread when you can have a feast?"

Naruto now wore a plain Khet Partug, the upper being a brown tan in color, with the cuffs being white at both the lower garment(Partug) and upper garment(Khet) and was held by a flexible brown belt at his waist. Bahuubali was still strapped to his back, but the brown strap was thrown over his left shoulder and allowed his right hand to quick grab if he ever needed to.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Amir, but lavish gifting and lavish luxuries hold little value to me. What good is silk if it cannot hold up to water and rocks, what good is lavish foods if it does not fill you correctly?" Naruto tells the noble, "I've been alone for four years and I've learned to choose things that will benefit in the long run."

Amir strokes his chin, nodding at the teen's logic, "you're very well versed in the ways of a warrior. Your able tame evil to your service as well, a true making of a true hero I see within you."

"I see a gifting and enlightened noble in you Mr. Amir, please however, don't simply show me gratitude. However, a true shows love and affection to his subjects and those that are loyal to him to a fault. I've followed the teachings of The Ten Tenants of The Light God." Naruto smiles as he extends his hand, "my goals lay eastward to where I may learn the arts of a Huntsman and bring it to the west."

"The Temple of Light and Darkness are the creators of core concepts to humanity, I am honored to meet a student, even if self-taught." Amir grabs Naruto forearm and Naruto does the same action. "I hope you enjoy your new smocks as well, may your road lead you onto glory."

"May your future be bright, go in peace Amir." Naruto and he broke each other's grip before both politely bowed at one another.

Naruto watched as Amir mounted Devasena, the horse acting calm as Naruto rubbed her face one last time. "Devasena, be nice."

* * *

Naruto and Rexy trailed across the desert, coming towards mountains, before Naruto smiled. "We should in Mistral territory tomorrow night, we've made it a long way buddy." Naruto patted the Beowulf's back, "and I've got you to thank for that."

The Beowulf gave Naruto a happy bark and what looked like a smile, Rexy had been dressed and cleaned by Naruto the night prior while staying at the camp. His master giving up his own bathwater to wash him with shampoo and got some type of black substance off his fur. Rexy's fur now that it looked clean was almost a dark brown in color, from what used to be reddish and black.

Naruto had also ripped one of the smocks he bought and combined it with another to make a smock big enough for him, Rexy now was a Beowulf wearing a tan smock…especially made for him. He felt Naruto mount him, before feeling a light tap on his back, "we're moving out fast buddy we've got another storm brewing over the mountains."

Rexy nodded, before dashing on all fours, making Naruto hang onto the baggy smock. As they made their way into an open desert, Naruto saw something, before stopping Rexy from going any further. It was a trio of deathstalkers.

Naruto watched as the lead deathstalker came towards them, Naruto smirked as the stinger came dripped with poison before he quickly pulled his blade and cut off the tail as came towards him. The giant scorpion made a series of clicks and screeches before having both of its claws cut off by slicing winds from Naruto's blade.

Naruto leaped into the air, reverse gripping his sword, and pointing downwards. "Raagh!" Naruto screams as thrusted downwards and a jet of wind blasted from the bottom of the deathstalker, it went limp before exploding into black mist around Naruto.

The two other deathstalkers came crawling rapidly over, only for Rexy jump out of the black mist and slash at both of their stingers and easily cut them off. Naruto dashed through the smoke, before sliding below one and dropping a small seed below it.

Coming to a stop on his slide, Naruto slashed his sword twice to cut off the second's claws before they crashed him. He got up, leaning forwards to avoid being snapped in half by the other one, before rolling forwards and somersaulting over the second one.

Naruto gave a small seed a hard toss, before smirking as he turned around and pointed his sword at them.

"Mokuton!" Naruto calls out as the seeds exploded with life, one thrusting upwards as it formed a tree and piercing through the first deathstalker while the second one grew and formed a large oak as it crushed the second deathstalker. "Fast Forest Growth!"

The trees grew to interconnect with each other, before splintering and falling to pieces due to them not being able to absorb nutrients from the soil. The blonde stood there, his clothing flapping in the wind, "too easy."

A gorilla emerged from behind Naruto, who was slow on the reaction, before Rexy launched himself into the large Grimm and bit into its neck. Both Grimm struggled for a moment, before Rexy folded his claws and drove them into the chest of the Grimm…stabbing it through.

Rexy let out a roar of victor before Naruto walked over to him as the gorilla exploded into black mist. "Good save buddy!" Naruto calls out, "got my ass covered eh?"

Naruto walked over to him, before noticing Rexy bleeding, before jogging. "Rexy…" Rexy whined a little bit as his left forearm bled from where the gorilla tried biting into it, Naruto frowned as he knelt beside his friend and held the limb. "here buddy, I'm gonna fix ya."

Naruto took out a smock before ripping it up into strands of cloth, he took out a small bottle of wine Amir gave him and poured it over the wound. Humming a little, Naruto than had Rexy hold his forearm in the air and let Naruto tie a bandage around it.

The demonic wolf whined a little bit as it's blue eyes trained on Naruto's before licking the boy's hair in gratitude, "aww love you too buddy."

Naruto laid in the sand for a moment, before sighing, "looks like I used a lot of my aura…damn. Probably about eighty percent of it went into testing my semblance out."

Rexy laid by him before cuddling around him, "you know boy…I always wondered whatever happened to my old man."

The Beowulf perked up.

"Did he die…does he have another family started and has totally forgotten about me, should I even keep the Namikaze name?" Naruto questions as he gave a sad sigh, "meh…screw him."

Rexy barked, making Naruto chuckle, "I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Naruto sighs as he lays next to Rexy, before reaching over and sheathing Bahuubali. "We'll be drinking from fresh rivers soon buddy…ah…Mistral."

Naruto quickly fell asleep as Rexy draped his arm around Naruto to keep him warm just in case night fell. The tree splinters blew in the wind as the storm came, covering the area in an intense amount of dust and debris.

Rexy all the while had managed to pull out the last smock in the backpack without pulling out anything else and used his maw to drape it over Naruto as best as he could. "P-Pro-Prooo…" Rexy voiced in a growl as sand flew into his eyes, "…tect."

* * *

Naruto stood in a house as he looked around, before noticing that it was old home. He walked slowly through the halls, before coming to see his father sitting on his chair and drinking a couple of beers. Minato glared at Naruto, who in turn looked at his father in fear.

"Sorry dad…" Naruto mutters as he slowly walks into the kitchen, "can I have some sausages?"

"Make them." Minato ordered as he drank his beer, "if you burn yourself…just heal it."

Naruto felt the words sting at him, before sighing, and skillet on the stove. "Dad…will mom ever come home?"

"No!" Minato yells as he gets up, "your mother is never ever coming home! Why do you ask that stupid question repeatedly brat!"

Minato threw the beer bottle at Naruto who barely dodged out of the way, the small blonde looked at his father in fear, and with that fear his red eyes emerged. Minato looked at Naruto before noticing his red eyes, "monster…" the blonde man walked out of the kitchen before Naruto slid down the wall.

Naruto watched as his dad put his shoes on, before looking right back at his son. "Dad…I'm sorry…I won't ask that question anymore."

"No, you will, and it'll be the same answer Naruto." Minato tells him, "I'm tired Naruto…I can't stand the look of you…"

Naruto looked down as the beer gave him a small reflection, "if it's about my red eyes…I'll…try to stop them from turning on."

"No, it's not about those damn eyes, it's just you kiddo…I tried to love you." Minato opened the door, "I'm going."

"W-when will you be back?" Naruto inquires as he watched his dad look at him.

"Whenever you stop being a monster…probably never." Minato opened the door and walked out of it before slamming it shut.

Naruto sat on the floor, before looking down at himself. His red eyes slowly turning back into their natural blue, before saw something disturb the puddle of alcohol before another and another something fell into it.

He felt himself lurch, sobbing as he brought his knees up to his chest, "I'm sorry!"

Naruto ran towards the front door, and opened into the busy streets of Vacuo. Finding on his porch his father's sword, before looking around. Naruto threw the sword inside and quickly grabbed his house key before running out of the door.

"Dad!"

Naruto sprinted around a few of the corners of his sprawling neighborhood, "father!"

Naruto kept running, before suddenly the world became black to him, before everything became hollow. He kept running, however, seeing a light in the distance. "Father! Please come back, come back!"

However, Naruto stopped running before falling to his knees as he watched the light fade out. The blonde sat on his knees, sobbing as he sat in total darkness.

 _"_ _From the day, I can remember…you've glared at me since I was toddler, but I never looked at you that way. I loved you dad…why didn't you love me all the same…is because of mother…did I do something to mother? Why won't you accept me, father!"_

Naruto sat in the cold darkness, before looking at the reflection inside of it. It was of him as a teen, before the teen walked over to him. "Why are you crying for still, you've grown better than the old man…just accept that he's gone and is never coming back, screw him."

"I can't!" Child Naruto cried, "I won't my father back!"

"He's never coming back, why don't you just go away!" Teen Naruto yelled at Child Naruto, "you're nothing but false hope…there is no happy ending to this!"

"Maybe he's looking for me."  
"Maybe he's started another family, having another son he can accept!"  
"That's not true!"  
"What is truth!"

Child Naruto looked at Teen Naruto, "truth is…truth…is…"

"Truth is Child that dad abandoned us, he's never ever coming back, he never loved us! When you're younger you hope for such stupid things, that a magic word or spell will just fix nearly five years of isolation and torment! It hurts every day for me to go into town and you force me to watch children play with their parents because it makes me wonder why you…we…didn't have that!" Teen Naruto yells, "let's face facts here…we're on our own and only Rexy is with us!"

The world exploded into light as both Narutos heard howling, "crap we're waking up at night…"

* * *

Naruto eyes opened wide as he sat up, sweat rolling down his body as Rexy howled at the moon. "R-Rexy…really…and I was having such a strange dream too!" Naruto yells as he grips his head, "man I need some alcohol hahaha."

Naruto turns to his bag, before grabbing the last of the wine out and chugging at it. "Want some buddy?" Naruto offers to Rexy who nods and opens his mouth.

The blonde poured the contents down its gullet before looking up at the moon, sighing, he got up. "C'mon then, we're going to try to push for Mistral tonight."

Naruto got all his gear in order before he started walking with Rexy towards the mountains, "maybe we can get a nice place to enjoy food and such."

Sneezing, Rexy almost bit his own tongue, before whining a little at Naruto. Naruto couldn't tell, but his red eyes were showing in the full moon. Rexy barked a little, letting Naruto know that something was up. The blonde brought his hand up to his face before noticing a red glow on his palm.

His eyes were their red color, he never got this agitated by a dream before and was feeling his anger wash over him more than usual. Sighing, calming down, Naruto eyes turned back to their blue as they walked.

The blonde sighed as he felt alone before Rexy brushed up against him and made him smile. "Heh," Naruto laughs a little, "without you man I'd be either dead or insane by now."

* * *

Wondering for two days straight, Naruto was currently walking towards an inn. "Ah finally, Rexy you know the drill."

Rexy nodded before ducking into the trees above, before Naruto walked up to the guards at the inn. "Hello guys, is this place open and accept Ro?"

"Yes, to both answers, do you have any Ro?"  
"I've got about fifty Ro, is the owner of the inn in…I'd like to see if I can get a room."  
"Go on in."

Naruto walked into the inn before looking around, noticing the firepit in the middle. The blonde was approached by a woman as she smiled, "hello sir…looking for a place to rest your head."

"Yes mam, how much is your rooms."  
"About forty Ro or Seventy Ryo if you're using Mistralian currency."  
"I got fifty Ro, can I get something hot to eat with that?"  
"We've got a fresh pot of cabbage stew in our kettle, feel free to eat from it."  
"Thank you, I'm very hungry by the way…I may eat all of it."  
"Well then I guess when you wake up tomorrow you can make a kettle for our morning guests."

Naruto nodded, before grabbing a bowl along with the kettle, she tossed him keys to a room to which he easily caught in the bowl. The blonde walked upstairs and towards room number he was going to be staying in.

Walking into the room while balancing his things, Naruto sat the kettle down, before placing his bowl on the nightstand and filling it up. Quickly, he shrugged off his backpack, turning to lock the door as he grabbed the sheets off the bed and placed them on the floor.

Naruto walked towards the window, before looking out of it, before nodding. Clicking his tongue, a couple of times, Naruto watched as a pair of glowing blue eyes peered at him. Naruto nodding as the signal, the blue eyes leapt silently into the window.

Rexy licked Naruto as he was on top of him, before Naruto chuckled and laughed as he batted the oversized Beowulf away. "Okay buddy, that's enough." Naruto commanded, "I got my bowl, enjoy your feast. I'll wake you up in the morning and have us out before they notice two of us staying here."

Rexy nodded, before walking over to the kettle and began lapping at the stew inside. Naruto meanwhile was looking through the drawers and found a dirty magazine in one of them. His eyes widened a little, his cheeks had a dust of pink on them, before he chuckled lecherously as he walked over to his bed.

Opening the magazine, Naruto almost hit the floor as he saw naked women inside of it. "Jackpot~" Naruto mutters a little as he sits in the bed and looks through the magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was currently walking in the rain, he wore a smock that covered most of his body along with wearing a leathered cap that he carried with him just in case in off chance that it rained. Rexy was soaked as he continued walking, as well as muddy, the wolf Grimm blew raspberries as a big drop of rain landed on his snout.

"C'mon on buddy, we're in the mountains there's to be a cave somewhere, just hope it infested with Grimm Spiders…oh god…the nightmares…" Naruto shook as he realized that his bigger fears lived mostly in Mistral.

Grimm Spiders, or as they're commonly known as Widows were very large spiders that were Grimm. Simple right, WRONG!

Widows were commonly found in caves, deep dark caves, and they built webs inside of these caves like a trapdoor spiders' which meant if you accidentally (or foolishly) touched one of the single strands across a wall or roofing of a cave they'd know you were there.

Fear is total darkness, and deathly fear is total darkness with eight glowing red eyes facing you. Naruto had an encounter with one of them, luckily being a faunus he could see it, and killed it rather quickly. Though the thing had him half covered in a web before he managed to land a killing blow.

This was when he was twelve, having ran from a group of raiders, and he just so happened to find a good-looking cave to take shelter in. These eight-legged-freaks came with another terrifying reality, they fed like normal spiders…but also a peculiar way of producing more of their kind.

You see, if you're caught by one of these things, you beg to die. It's truly hell to be used as a living cocoon, and Naruto would never forget the half-eaten bodies around him in that cave, still stuck to the walls to this very dare…probably bare bones.

He had nightmares where he didn't make the blow, ending up like the many unfortunate men and women before him.

The blonde stopped as he came upon a sign pointing to several locations on the dirt trail he was following. "Wind Run, Mistral City, Yakuma, or Ika?" Naruto questioned himself aloud, "hey Rexy which one is most Grimm friendly!"

The Blue-Eyed Grimm looked very unamused at Naruto's question, glaring at the teen, "I was only jabbing at ya…sheesh…take a joke fur ball."

Growling at Naruto, Rexy barked once, before scuffing as he pushed his nose against Wind Run. The most eastern town in Mistral, where boats commonly traveled from Vale to their trade ports below their mountains.

Sighing, Naruto and Rexy walked in the mud as they looked at the forests around them. Naruto had a thought about just making a wooden shelter with his semblance but was afraid it would eat up too much of his aura and he'd be ambushed no sooner afterwards.

It wasn't that he couldn't hold himself in a fight, it's just that the fighting stage was very different than what he had grown accustomed to. Lightly dense forests were one thing, but heavily wooded backcountry was another.

Naruto was about to continue more until his senses made him stop, he held his hand up to stop Rexy, "something's watching us."

Naruto saw leafs fall from a tree, onto the muddy ground, he couldn't smell a threat…but he heard the creaking of branch. Not many animals make branches creak, and those that do were usually ambush predators.

Cougars, panthers, maybe even a bear but the way it sounded was more akin to a lighter animal. It wasn't a Grimm, Beowulfs would've snapped the branch easily judging by the size of the tree that the leafs had fell from.

Naruto came to three conclusions. One: It was human or faunus checking out Rexy behind and moved on which was thoughtful, two: It was a human and faunus going back to set up an ambush…wherever it may lay, three: Someone repositioned to attack."

The teen reached behind him, gripping Bahuubali before looking around while his eyes turned red. "Rexy, keep your eyes to my six…do not let anything sneak up."

The Beowulf barked, turning around and looked about.

There was pregnant silence, all things silent but the rain hitting the muddy ground. Naruto took a deep breath, holding it. Rexy did the same thing, following Naruto's lead, both of their ears twitched when they heard a splash in a puddle of water.

 _"_ _They're probably scouting us, constantly repositioning to see if we noticed them…if so it'd be unwise to attack from my behind…I'd be expecting it."_ Naruto gripped his blade, _"could be someone hunting Grimm…in which case I can't kill them without causing some type of drama. Only one action stands as the way to defuse all things…"_

"Come on out will ya, I'm seriously getting soaked to bone and us fox faunus don't dry well!" Naruto called out, silence fell once more.

The burst of gunfire was all Naruto needed as he pushed Rexy away, before easily deflecting the bullets with his sword creating a wind barrier. Reverse gripping his blade, Naruto slowly looked from where the burst of gunfire came from before pointing two fingers at it.

He traced across his vision to another tree, before spinning around and launching a slice of wind just above where he thought the person would standing. Naruto watched as a person dressed in green and white dashed towards the tree he figured they would.

"Stop!" Naruto orders, "I've got that area on lockdown…you move I can't guarantee you'll like it."

"Crap…" The person said as he moved out behind the tree, revealing himself to Naruto.

The person was a human, a teen boy with black hair with a single stand pink over his right eye and what appeared to be pale pink eyes. He stood straight up, before watching as the tree he was hiding behind before jumping to his current creak before a slice appeared and it's cut part slowly collapsing to the forest floor.

"I guess you sensed me before I sensed you," the teen comments, "but who are you and why are you traveling with one of _them_?"

"Them…oh, The Grimm!" Naruto snaps his fingers as he looks at the teen, "well why were you attacking us?" he crosses his arms and asked in a haughty tone as he mocked the teen a little bit by shaking his head.

"I was aiming for the Grimm, thinking it was sneaking up behind you, before you both stood back to back…so I figure you were some type of Grimm hiding in the guise of a human." The teen answers him with a stoic tone, "you're not from around, here are you?"

"Nope, I'm one hundred percent Vacuo born." Naruto fists his chest as he still held his blade, "my name is Naruto…you?"

"Not telling, I don't trust you, people traveling with Grimm are very rare…and most of time they're caged." The teen tells him as he glares at the Grimm, "so what are you to that Grimm and why does it have blue eyes?"

"Well, for one, I'm it's master and two it has a name asshole!" Naruto flicks off the teen as he kept talking down about Rexy. "His name is Rexy, and he's not like other Grimm…he has a soul."

This caught the teens attention, "are you some sort of crazy scientist…or…someone with a semblance to control Grimm?"

"Look to your left." Naruto simply ordered the teen.

The teen looked to his left, finding wooden spikes just inches away from his head and vital areas, he looked back at Naruto before noticing a green glow around the teen's right palm. "Nature manipulation?"

"Bingo, someone give this guy an award!" Naruto states before clicking his sword back into his sheath, "now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way."

"No, you're not going anywhere!" A new voice added in as its owner dropped by Ren, she pointed a grenade launcher at Naruto whose eyes went wide, "give the word Ren and I'll flatten him like pancake!"

"Whoa-whoa, holy crap!" Naruto screams as he flays his arms about, "c'mon guys I'm just a traveler here…jeez Louise calm the hell down!"

"Ren…" the girl calls only to see the teen looking at Naruto, "Ren…can I blow that Grimm up or not?"

"You lay one grenade on my friend and I'll make sure to send those spikes into your boyfriend!" Naruto's hands glow green, "play me!"

"Wh-what, boyfriend!" Nora shrieks as she looks at Ren before blushing a little bit, "and what are you a matchmaker?!"

"No, I'm the frigging fairy godfather that's soaked to the bone..." Naruto growls, "but seriously I'm losing my patience here."

"Ren can I please, c'mon, you won't get hurt...I promise." Nora smiles as she loads a grenade.

"Nora…put down your weapon." Ren orders, before the girl scuffed and lowered her gun.

"Aww!" Nora whines, "c'mon when it starts getting fun, I even brought lightning dust!"

"Seriously, everyone takes a breather." Naruto's glow disappeared as he looked at the two teens as he looked at them. "Look, I'm honestly just coming through here. So, what if I can control one _single_ Grimm. What's the point of causing a fight over that…sheesh."

"Well, excuse me, I'm not the one running around with a wild killer following me!" Nora yells as she crossed her arms while still holding her weapon.

"One, Rexy isn't like other Grimm, he doesn't kill unless I tell him to…ain't that right sweetie boy." Naruto turns around and scratches the Grimm's under chin, "yes…oh yes does that feel good?"

"Ahem," Ren coughs, "we're still here."

"Oh, really, well go away." Naruto waives them off, "I didn't just cross The Great Desert to just get into a fight with other people."

"Wait, you crossed The Great Desert? You mean the one that full of Grimm, to the literal brim, and has sandstorms almost every single day!" Nora glares at Naruto, "lies I say, lies!"

Naruto noticed something move behind them, before looking at them, "um guys…"

"Seriously, believe this guy Ren, I mean c'mon next he'll tell us that he kills Deathstalkers like they're just everyday Grimm and that there's…one…right…behind us." Nora turned around at the sound of clicking as well as Ren, "oh…crap baskets."

"Nora!" Ren pushed Nora out of the way before being stabbed in the arm by The Deathstalker, which looked more armored compared to ones in the desert.

Ren bled as he pulled himself off the giant scorpion, before Naruto ran and caught him and Nora. The blonde kicked the stinger away when the damn thing tried to sting him. Rexy came up from behind, grabbing Naruto and throwing all of them backwards.

As they slid through the mud, Nora held Ren as hard as she could as Rexy threw them against a tree, she looked up at the Blue-Eyed Grimm, before watching him rush over to Naruto. The blonde turned to both, "suck on his wound before the poison spreads!" Naruto orders Nora who nods and without second thought begins to do as told.

Naruto turned to The Deathstalker, before he glared at it as his eyes blazed with red fury. "You're going to regret harming innocent people bastard…" Naruto jumped up before stumping both of his feet into the ground.

Ren watched wide eyed as Naruto's aura flared to life, giving him, the appearance of a blue flame surrounding him. Slowly the forest game to life as it wrapped itself around the large Grimm. Naruto motioned his arms as he formed a branch around its tail. "Raaghh!" Naruto screams as he makes the branch yank The Deathstalker's tail off.

The creature made a series of clicks and screeches before Naruto unsheathed Bahuubali and raised it into the air. Wind churned around the blade as he channeled aura into it giving it a blue glow. Gripping it with both hands Naruto slammed the sword down, "Full Moon!"

A blue line of wind blasted out from it, before The Deathstalker had a blue line going down the middle of it, before Naruto clicked his sword back into his sheath and watched as the mighty Grimm split in two. A black mist erupted as Naruto turned to face them, Ren and Nora shook as they looked at his blood red eyes.

"Rexy," they both tensed up, "help…"

Naruto eyes rolled upwards as he fell forwards, before the blue-eyed Beowulf caught him and laid him on his back. The blonde laid unconscious against Rexy as the Beowulf shook its head before slowly walking over to the pair.

"Mas…ter…" both had their eyes widened as The Grimm attempted to speak and it turned around to show them where Naruto's backpack rested on him, "me…cine…"

Nora gulped, walking over before opening the backpack to see that there were indeed ointments inside of the backpack, while not much, she managed to suck out most of the poison from Ren's shoulder. The ointment should help heal his wound, but he was going to be very sick for the next few days…probably at most a couple of weeks.

Nora walked over to Ren, propping him up against a tree as she administered the ointment, only to look and see that Rexy was long gone with Naruto in tow. "Ren…did we just see someone kick a Grimm's ass six ways to Vale?"

"Yes Nora…we did…" Ren coughs a little, "thanks for getting the poison out...you're always there when I need you."

"No mention it blind man, how did you miss that Grimm?"  
"The question is how did _you_ miss that Grimm?"

Nora eyed Ren with a glare which made him look away nervously, "anyway…we should be getting back…hahaha…after all everyone knows you've got impeccable tracking skills."

"Valkyrie Nora always hits her mark!" Nora cheers as she gives Ren a piggyback ride, "and now hang on."

"Nora…Nora!" Ren screamed a little as the girl ran high speed through the trees.

* * *

Naruto shot up as he woke up, breathing hard in a cave, "oh man…oh man…what…where?"

Naruto turned to Rexy, "Ma..ster…okay?"

"I'm fine buddy," Naruto speaks as he walks over to Rexy and limps slightly, "just used all my aura like a dum-dum."

Slowly, Naruto leaned against the cave wall, "well…at least I'm not forgetting anything-oh crap what happened to those two!"

Rexy looked at Naruto, before giving a smile only a Beowulf could, "Al..ive."

"good…that's a relief." Naruto took a deep breath, before noticing that it was night, "how long was I out?"

Rexy held up seven fingers, making Naruto eyes bug out, "seven hours?! Oh man, no wonder my head hurts ow…we just lost a day's travel sheesh!"

Naruto crossed his arms, before chuckling, "the orange haired girl was very cute…"

Rexy eyed Naruto, barking once, before wiping off its armor.

"However, alas, I feel as though those two are shared out already…just got a funny feeling." Naruto chuckles as he wiggles his eyes a little bit, "meh maybe not that far. However, I see it…do you?"

Rexy nods as he rests up against Naruto, "ah…sweet. Comfortable, soft, and warm Grimm fur."

Naruto quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto and Rexy were now journeying over a large hill, before the first bursts of sunlight hit Naruto, "oh thank Oum…finally!" Naruto shouts as he felt the heat of the sun, slowly he and Rexy stopped as they basked in the sun.

"Rexy, race ya!" Naruto jumped into the air before Rexy did the same.

Both leaped into the tops of the trees, before both sped towards an uncertain finish line, "first one to run out of breath!" Naruto screams, "eats what's left in the bowls!"

Rexy grimaced, it was all vegetables, so he sped up as they both ducked and weaved through the trees. Naruto gaining air as he leapt out of the top of a tree before outstretching himself. "Woohoo!" Naruto shouts in joy as he imagined himself with wings as his aura flared to life.

A pair of blue streaks flowed through the trees as they bopped and yawed to avoid slamming into trees trunks as they went into the deeper woods. Naruto appeared behind Rexy before the Beowulf stopped and tried to brake check him.

"Cheater!" Naruto yells as he tumbles on the ground, before he smirked.

Naruto jumped back up, before gripping onto Rexy's smock and riding him. "Ha!" Naruto yells in victor only for Rexy to flip upside down, "ah! Naruto screams as he falls off the Beowulf.

He dashed as soon as he hit the ground before leaping back up into the trees, his clothing flapping wildly in the winds. Rexy was maintaining a lead on him so he chose to dash along the ground as fast possible, blue streaked off him before he leapt back up into the trees and began to leap from one to another.

He appeared below Rexy on one Leap and smirked as he simply kicked the Beowulf into the air and threw it off balance. Rexy howled out before he landed in a pile of mud, clearly out of breath. Naruto landed next to him, only for the boy to slip in the mud as well.

"Whoa-oops!" Naruto yelps as he falls into the mud, "aw…man."

Naruto got up, before shaking his head, making mud fling off him, "damn and I just had a shower a couple of days ago and out of Ro because of it!"

Rexy barked a couple of times, giving Naruto a smirk.

"Ah shaddup!"

The duo managed to get out of the mud, before both found themselves in the sun. Naruto looked at the bright yellow ball, before his eye twitched. That mud all over was going to dry and flake off of him eventually and it was going to annoy him since he liked to rub his head…a lot. So, instead of dandruff he'd now have to worry about brown flakes falling all over the place, at least dandruff was small and barely noticeable.

Sighing in defeat Naruto just looked up at the sun, before he heard something roar in the forest and smiled. It was a Ursa, it stumbled into view of Naruto and Rexy, how unfortunate for it. Naruto looked at red eyed Grimm before looking at Rexy, both looked at evil Grimm.

the "Oh…oh…you've picked a very bad time today brother." Naruto withdraws Bahuubali and spins around in his hand. "I call dibs."

Rexy pushed himself past Naruto, barking at the Ursa, it growled as it crouched down.

"Okay, fine, together." Naruto rolls his eyes, before both charged at the bearlike Grimm.


	5. Chapter 5

( _Poll closes in two days, current count._

 _Weiss: 20_

 _Ruby: 17_

 _Velvet: 9_

 _Yang and Coco: 5_

 _Nora: 2_

 _Blake: 1_

 _you can vote by going to my profile!)_

* * *

Naruto was currently riding Rexy as they crossed over a river, it has been a couple weeks since his encounter with Ren and Nora, the ever so closet couple had been a sort of reality check for Naruto. Many people in Vacuo usually didn't judge people, well in the sense of class or abilities. If you were strong then people tend to gravitate towards you a friendly manner, the whole keep friends close and enemies closer type deal.

Naruto currently wore his sherwani, which he managed to repair at one stop. He worked a few jobs like carrying lumber, cutting down lumber, and even did some hunting around the area to earn money. There he fought his first King Taijitu, a tricky Grimm. Naruto found that his sword was the ultimate offense against the snake with two halves and with a powerful Full Moon slash he managed to sever the sake in half.

It's death cry was horrid as well, screeching out in agony, Naruto almost felt bad for it.

However, now he had a name in Mistral, The Sun Lily.

Naruto really didn't have a name to himself Vacuo, but apparently this King Taijitu somehow killed a couple of Mistral's Huntsman, so word got around that when it got slain it was by a vagrant young warrior. So naturally, there was gossip, some believing it and some outright denying the event.

Rather out of honor or shame, Mistral was forced to recognize its failure, and had allowed the villages surrounding that town to hire foreign Huntsman and warriors alike.

Naruto was currently riding through a small valley, before coming upon a large print in the ground. The teen motioned for Rexy to stop, the Grimm gladly did as Naruto dismounted him, the teen kept his head on a swivel as he walked over to the footprint.

"This humanlike, so it's a Gorilla, probably a Red Back." Naruto thinks aloud as he pressed his fingers into the footprint before judging it to be too soft to have been truly recent.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he walked over to few discarded weapons, noting a bow and quiver still full of arrows laying on the ground. The bow was a compact bow, obviously of Mistralian design, which were renowned as some of the most reliable and powerful bows in Remnant.

There was still advantages to using bows over guns.

They were silent for one, all the time.  
They were easily more modifiable and flexible in their tactical usages.  
Many bows were easily fixable compared to guns which took skilled craftsmen to do if there was a serious breakage.  
Plus, you didn't have a magazine that could be dropped, you had easily grabbable and reusable arrows.

Guns may have better range and power, but Grimm were often fought close to mid-range, very rarely were Grimm taken down at a very long distance and rarer still were they truly kill shots. Grimm, some of their evolved forms anyway, seemed to have a black miasma over them that would absorb blows like aura but unlike aura it did nothing to block out pain or heal.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto strung the bow over him, tying the quiver to his belt. He didn't see any bodies, but noted tracks entering the thicket. "Rexy go up top, scout, bark if you see any humans or faunus." Naruto ordered his servant Grimm.

Rexy barked before jumping into the trees, Naruto followed closely on the ground, before looking around. Finding humanlike tracks on the ground, sighing as he saw some blood soaked into the mud. Slowly closing in, he found an unfortunate sight of a dead body.

It was a of man with beard, gray hair, before Naruto noticed by his leather armguard that he must've been the one wielding the bow. Frowning, Naruto walked over to the man, noticing that his set of tracks ended there before noticing a smaller set of tracks.

Naruto quickly followed them, noticing no blood, before he heard Rexy barking. Naruto dashed as fast as he could, coming to where Rexy had been barking to find a woman clutching a small baby, she was screaming as Rexy came towards her.

"Rexy!" Naruto yells, "back off ya goof."

The Beowulf barks in acknowledgement before slowly retreating away from the woman, the woman had blonde hair and was clutching a tiny blonde infant in her arms. Naruto patted Rexy on the back, rewarding him for a job well done before cautiously walking over to the woman. "Miss…are you hurt?"

"No, but where's my father! Please tell me you've seen my father, I tried to convince to come back home but he was adamant that he was going to hunt down a local Grimm that's been terrorizing travelers…wait…" She eyed the bow Naruto had, "oh gods…gods…no…not dad…no…"

Naruto took a deep sigh before looking at the woman, "I'm sorry, but it looked like he went out with a fight…there wasn't much blood so the Grimm was probably too injured…to…" Naruto stopped himself before he uttered the next words, "I can have my friend here retrieve him…"

"Friend…" She eyed the blue-eyed Beowulf, "you call that _monster_ a friend!"

Naruto looked at her, before noticing Rexy's ears perk up, "lady…listen to me I'm sorry about your father I really am. However, you've got a child in your arms and probably a husband waiting on you back home worried sick…just let my friend retrieve your father's buddy…please…there's more Grimm coming."

Naruto outstretched his hand before hearing Rexy bark and lash out before heard him yelp, Naruto snapped around to see a humanoid that was tall and a stretchy arm holding Rexy against a tree. "Mother-!" Naruto was hit by the other arm and sent onto a tree himself, crashing into it and made him knock his air out.

Coughing, Naruto got a better look at the creature, it had a large masked face with pointed teeth and deep red blazing eyes of fury. It was an Imp, an Imp Grimm was a very dangerous combat type Grimm, more than capable taking on a trained Hunter or Huntress from what Naruto heard through the grapevine while in Vacuo.

Vacuo Imps were very rare due to the lack of food that it took to grow them, but in Mistral Imps were still rare…but not unheard of. Naruto glared at it, before realizing the impact made his strap rip apart and his sword still sheathed in the scabbard was laying on the forest floor. "Gaah!" Naruto screamed out as the Imp pushed further.

Slamming his palms onto the tree Naruto's eyes blazed in red fury no different than a Grimm's save for it being a normal iris. "Raaah!" Naruto roars as he forms a dome of wood over the woman, before causing wood to erupt under the Imp.

Falling to the ground, Naruto landed on all fours before grabbing Bahuubali and unsheathing his blade. Turning on his right heel, Naruto's aura flared out before he launched a bluish wind of energy at the Imp, "Half Moon!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the Grimm used its agility despite its size to jump over the sharp wind. Growling, Naruto slashed the air a few more times, before noting that Grimm moved deeper into the woods as he did, it was very crafty!

Naruto sheathed his sword before grabbing the bow that was around him still and nocked two arrows onto the string before pulling back as hard as he could. When demonic creature jumped behind a large tree Naruto took it as his chance and loosed the arrows straight at it.

The Grimm dodged them before hiding behind a tree, despite it being tall it was rather skinny and still capable ambusher unlike a Deathstalker or Gorilla.

Naruto took this time to pick up Bahuubali and placed it in his left beltline.

The teen walked over towards Rexy, noting his partner was shaken up but fine. "Hey boy, you okay, listen go over by that dome and make sure no one gets there alright?" Naruto cooed but ordered at the same time.

Rexy barked before jumping in front of the dome, to where Naruto nodded and looked around the forest. Taking a deep breath, Naruto backed into the middle of the clearing. Nocking three arrows onto the string, pulling back hard as he listened.

Total silence, the damnable silence, but the tension was thick enough to cut with one's own knife.

A screech filled the air as The Imp roared out, Naruto noted the footprints where it had stood…they're like humans so it gave him the impression of a Red Back being in the area, but this was so much worse than a Red Back.

This Grimm was very old, very intelligent, probably around long enough to see The Great War and probably longer, the blonde sweat nervously, his hands trembled. Up until now, minus Widows, Naruto never felt fear from a Grimm.

Shaking, he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down and remain silent so he could drown out his own noises. Breathing became light and long, his heartbeat slowed down, time itself seemed to slow down as Naruto stopped trembling before overdrawing the bow a little bit to the point where the string might snap.

Naruto's blue aura flared up as he focused it into the arrows, finding them very receptive to aura, which made him wonder if the man this monster had killed was a Huntsman. Slowly, but surely Naruto heard something akin to chuckle coming from behind him.

It then came to his front.  
His side.  
Back behind him again.  
His other side.

It was toying with him, making him scared, but Naruto just got angrier. So finally, he took a deep breath, and spoke with confidence strong enough to shatter steel. "My name is Naruto Namikaze…" Naruto heard movement behind him before it dashed to his side, "and I fear no Grimm…for the Grimm should fear me."

Naruto's hands turned pale white, not due to the tension, but due to his aura slowly getting a few flared tips of red inside of it, "I order you to come out Imp…show me your ungodly mug so that I may send arrows into your gullet and spill your blood like that of you spilling innocence."

Cackling stopped, it was now growling.

"getting angry? Good, get mad…get very mad." Naruto taunted as he snapped his body to where he pointed upwards at the small canopy. The Grimm's eyes widened as Naruto's red eyes met his before the blonde smirked, "because I'll make you feel pain next!"

Naruto loosened his grip on the arrows which flew straight into the beast's face, two of them landing in its right eye while another caught it in the mouth. The beast dropped down from the shock, making Naruto jump back as it hit the ground hard

Rexy barked lunging at it and tearing off it's right arm and dashing away. Naruto on the other hand charged, grabbing his sword and reverse gripping his with right hand as he jumped into the air. The Imp launched its left arm at Naruto who turned midair and dodged it before slicing cleanly off in the same motion.

Screaming out, thrashing on the ground, Imp felt Naruto land on top of him with his knees impacting its chest. Naruto gipped his sword with both hands before slamming it down onto the beast's head, slitting it open as it cried out in agony.

"Durable son of a bitch!" Naruto yells as grabbed his bow and began to loosen arrow after arrow into its body. "Die already!"

The beast wailed, almost as if crying, before it finally stopped thrashing as Naruto reached his last arrow. The blonde looked on as the beast slowly turned into a fine black mist and dispersed into the air. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed down, before falling onto the ground with his buttocks.

"Damn," Naruto breathes hard, "that was waaaay…too…close." Naruto looked over at Rexy before chuckling and giving him a thumbs' up.

* * *

"Michael!" The woman, Louise screamed as she came running with her child towards a man that looked worried sick.

Naruto smiled on as the man gripped her and his child in a death hug, before looking solemnly at the fallen Huntsman on the back of Rexy, the Beowulf servant of Naruto had taken extra care to walk with the man on his back.

Not out of fear of dropping him, but out of what Naruto taught to him, respect.

Michael, came walking over to Naruto, holding his mouth as saw the man on Naruto's Beowulf's back. "Oh father…you fool…why didn't you listen."

"He gave the Grimm, an Imp, one hell of fight sir…it's the only reason why your wife and child is still alive. He held his own by the looks of it, forcing it to retreat…I'm sorry." Naruto walked over to Rexy, "but I hope him dying to protect those he cherished most gives you comfort sir."

Michael looked at Naruto before nodding, sobbing a little bit as he walked over to the man. "Is that thing carrying him going to bite me?"

"No," Naruto sighs, "Rexy here is completely harmless unless I order him…"

"Okay then…" Michael said as he grabbed his father's corpse and held him like baby in his arms, "oh father…"

Naruto watched as the man walked away, before Louise came up to him. "thank you…we owe you our lives."

"You don't owe me anything," Naruto looked at the baby in her arms, "just stay by your kid would ya…too many shitty parents in this world."

Naruto began walking away, before the woman looked at his eyes, they were cold…almost jealous like. However, he smiled, "but I'm sure your kiddo will grow up strong."

* * *

Rexy carried a sleeping Naruto on his back, the blonde was snoring loudly as they came towards shelter in the form of a very large hallowed out oak tree. The Beowulf grabbed Naruto, laying him inside the oak, roots began to grow around Naruto in a blanket of leafs that formed.

Rexy rested up against Naruto, before looking at his master with a saddened look as he whimpered a little. Naruto had used up a lot of aura once again, pushing himself, as usual. Rexy sighs, nuzzling the young faunus before licking his face.

"Mas…ter…com…pass…ion." Rexy spoke in broken tongue as he rested his head on top of Naruto chest, much like a dog would to its loving owner.

Rexy growled out when he felt a dark presence coming towards them, before whimpering when his eyes saw a figure dressed in a white cloak walk towards them. The figure had a veil across its, but what Rexy could make out was a female of some sort.

It even smelled like one, just not of his kind…or any human or faunus kind for that matter.

The figure watched as Rexy looked at her caustically before she chuckled. "Very good, you're indeed the loyal servant a master should inspire to have…do not fret I'm not here to harm him…but to give him comfort."

Rexy looked confused before the woman reached into her cloak, pulling out a picture. It was entitled on the back with ' _10/10/998'_ and she gently laid the photo on Naruto's chest. Rexy couldn't make out her face under the veil, it was also obvious she was using some sort of ability to hide her eyes.

Naruto lightly murmured in his sleep, before slowly reaching out unknowingly to her, she didn't recede her hand, but let him grab it. "He will not awake, if he's like me…he'll be asleep through most things." The female figure told Rexy, "but…to feel his warm hands once more…after so long…is truly the greatest gift I can receive."

Sighing, the woman slowly lays his hand to his side before standing up, "it is not time yet…you still must grow into your flower…and once you bloom you'll either come to realize the hopelessness that is humanity…or their hope that is eternal in a dying breath."

She walked away, before a few tear drops could be seen falling to the ground where she walked, "a mother's hardest choice…is to leave her son to keep him safe."

Rexy watched as the woman in white slowly faded away, before disappearing in a white light. Rexy watched as Naruto tossed and turned before his eyes opened. "Uh…what…oh man how long was I out this time Rexy?"

"Sev…en." Rexy tells him, "mas…ter okay?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine…huh?" Naruto looked down at the photo laying on his chest, "hey wait a minute that's my birthdate on it…"

Naruto slowly grabbed the photo, before turning it over to have his eyes widened…it was a photo he long thought lost. It was a picture of his mother holding him for the first time, her red vibrant hair all a mess and her red eyes looking at him lovingly as he fed from her.

His father was even in the photo, smiling, Naruto hands shook before tears fell from his eyes. "Did you find this Rexy?"

Rexy looked right at Naruto, before feeling a new feeling, confliction…

Rexy took a deep huff, before looking right at Naruto's eyes, "yes."

Naruto tucked the photo in his sherwani's pocket, before looking at Rexy and smiling. "You're my best's friend…I wish my family was as good as you."

Rexy looked at Naruto before cuddling next to the boy, they both looked out of the tree trunk and out at the stars. "I wonder Rexy…if mom is still alive…if so then I hope she's trying to find me."

Rexy looked at Naruto, before he chuckled. "I miss her…the last time I saw her I think was four and her and dad had fought over something involving what I did." Naruto sighs, "I can't remember what I did…but remember her face as she looked down at me and told me to never use…something…again. I can't remember what…"

"Do you think I can have that kind of happiness Rexy, a family?" Naruto asks his Beowulf, "do you think I there is someone out there for me…or am I just doomed to this loneliness with you? Not that it's a bad…thing…but, I just wished my own kind and maybe even humans saw me not as someone who controls a Grimm."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I just wished they saw me as Naruto…"


	6. Chapter 6

_(Simply click on Blazeraptor54 to go to my profile and vote. Voting shuts down in thirty six hours from now...basically...Tuesday is the deadline at three in the morning EST. Currently the poll leader is the ever graceful Weiss, followed shortly behind the cutest scythe wielder ever Ruby, the shy Velvet trailing in bronze position. Coco and Yang somehow got coffee together and are currently just relaxing at fourth between them both, Nora is chasing Ren and is now last place...while Blake probably got distracted by a laser light early into this race.)_

* * *

Slowly Naruto walked as he carried his backpack over his left shoulder, Naruto was now in Wind Run, a bustling town near Mistral's city of Mistral. Rain pelted the streets, and Naruto was tortured by the fact he couldn't let Rexy into this town because of the massive amount of panic that would've ensured.

He made sure to instruct Rexy to remain as hidden as possible, to burrow underground near the shoreline.

Sighing, Naruto missed the touch of his companion as he walked around people hugging and father's walking with their children in the rain. Vacuo rarely got rain, but when it did, it was a special treat compared to the average sandstorm.

Naruto had a few hundred Ryo on him, having used a lot of it at local inns and such on the way to Wind Run, walking slowly Naruto came upon a homeless man walking the streets. "Sorry." The man said as he tried to pass Naruto by, only for the blonde to reach out and grab him.

"Sir, would you like to eat with me?" Naruto asks, "I'm new to Wind Run and need some pointers."

The homeless man nodded, before Naruto walked with him, before noticing he had scars across his face and such. "You've had it tough haven't ya?" Naruto inquires as he puts his hands behind his head, "sorry if weirded you out by asking you dinner at random…but you looked hungry."

"It's okay…if I have disturbed you I should probably decline the offer." The homeless man tells the blonde.

"No, no!" Naruto insists as he points towards an eatery just up the road. "I need a tour guide anyways…please."

Naruto looked desperate as he saw another man walk with his son out of the corner of his eye, "I'm not going to ditch you and leave you with the bill. I swear."

"Go away kid, go back to your family." The homeless man states as he walks away, before Naruto stood there in the rain.

"I have no family…" Naruto mutters as he turns around before continuing his walking, _"even when I don't display my abilities…people push me away…"_

Opening a flap to a side street eatery, Naruto took a seat, before the owner turned to him. "Get out."

"Huh, I just sat down, I was hoping to eat sir." Naruto says to the man, before two other men glared at him.

"We don't serve faunus here…get out." The chef stated as he pointed a cleaver at Naruto, "now! Get you filthy animal, scram!"

Naruto got up, pushing himself away off the counter in disgust as he walked out, he turned back to the establishment…he had half a mind to use Bahuubali.

Growling, he marched in the mud, before accidentally bumping into a redheaded girl and got knocked back into the mud. "Aw…c'mon…this day sucks." Naruto muttered aloud as he rubbed his back, "hey watch where…holy brothers…"

"Sorry." The redhead says as she holds her hand out, "I was zoned out."

"Pyrrah Nikos…" Naruto muttered as he looked up at her, "n-no I'm sorry…I need to be more careful."

"Ho-how did you know my name?" Pyrrah inquires as she suddenly was taken aback by this stranger, "ar-are you a fan?"

"Kind of sort of, not really." Naruto took her hand, "more like follower…wait…not in the creepy way!"

Naruto slapped himself in the face, taking a deep breath. "No, I just follow your battles and your strategies. Your famous in Vacuo as well, after all you participated in The Vacuo Strongest Tournament. Sorry if I'm speaking gibberish, I'm just…well…having a horrible day and all. Anyway, um…do you know any faunus friendly places around here?"

"Um…" Pyrrah rubbed her chin, nervous at the crazed/disheveled teen in front of her, "I know a place…"

"Cool, can you point me towards it, I'm actually just passing through…" Naruto says as he wiped the mud on his sherwani.

"It's called Farrago, they're known for their blend of multi-national cuisine…actually pretty cheap." Pyrrah tells him before he turned around and faced where she was pointing.

"Cool, thanks!" Naruto walks away from her, not noticing her breathing a sigh of relief before walking away.

 _"_ _That was weird…good thing I'm going to Beacon, home is getting way too weird."_ Pyrrah muses before seeing a few people begin running.

"Grimm!" a man screams, "a large group of Ursa Majors! Run!"

"Oh, Goddamn It!" Pyrrah heard the teen from before scream from down the road before turning to see him walking with his bow drawn. "Just when I thought I can catch a break!"

"Um…do you need help…sir?" Pyrrah asks before watching Naruto pull the string back on his bow, "sir…I don't think you should be…"

Naruto loosened his arrow, nearly hitting a civilian but hit the Ursa Major behind the retreating civilian in its eye…killing it instantly. "Damn I'm good with this…" Naruto eyes widened once he noticed an Ursa Major grabbing mail bin and throwing it at him.

Naruto quickly strung the bow over him before bringing out Bahuubali, however the metal object didn't hit him or come close as Pyrrah came to his side. "I should help you…" Pyrrah says as she flings the metal bin back at the large bearlike Grimm.

"Nah." Naruto calls, "I've got back up…too bad I'm getting kicked out of here soon afterwards."

"Huh?" Pyrrah watched as a large Beowulf landed in between them and The Grimm.

Her instincts flared and she quickly made her spear ready to throw at the Beowulf only for Naruto to stop her, he whistled as Pyrrah eyes widened when saw the Grimm in front of them had blue eyes instead of red ones. "Rexy, heya buddy, got a good nap?"

Pyrrah's left eye twitched as she watched Naruto coo the Beowulf as if it was pup, "um…is your semblance controlling him?'

"Nope!" Naruto gave a cheerful smile, "this is my semblance."

Naruto turned to Ursa Majors as they came running down before slamming Bahuubali back into its sheath. Clapping his hands together, Naruto turned to Rexy and nodded. "Time to relieve some pent-up rage, Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Pyrrah watched, almost astoundingly as this boy called forth to the earth beneath and a branch erupted towards the charging mini horde of Grimm. Naruto stabbed through two of the Ursa, before his branch branched out and began entangling the rest in thick oak wood.

"Rexy!" Naruto called out as the Beowulf came running to his side, Naruto jumped up and mounted the charging Grimm before both ran across the branch. "Combine our aura hooo!"

Both had glowing blue aura around them as they dashed faster, before Naruto brought out Bahuubali once more. "Grass Cutting Moon!" Naruto screams as streak of blue formed around the sword as he and Rexy spun around.

A sharp intense screech of energy emanated, before the branches all split apart, the Grimm inside of them had their heads falling off.

Naruto stood on top of Rexy before hopping down, "fist bump!" Naruto held out his fist to the Grimm before both fist bumped and Rexy smirked as best as he could. "Alright, now let's go get some food…"

"Look out, Nevermore!" Pyrrah yelled as she used her semblance to lift up a car and shield Naruto as the large creature launched dozens of feathers towards Rexy and him.

"Nice save Mrs. Nikos!" Naruto calls out, before dashing with Rexy towards her, "can you get it?"

"It's moving around too fast…" Pyrrah growls as she aims her spear now turned rifle at The Grimm.

"Rexy!" Naruto calls to the Beowulf, "shield!"

Rexy ran over to where the branch was breaking apart before ripping a very large and thick piece of wood out of the tree. He ran on three of his four limbs before stopping at Naruto. Rexy felt Naruto touch the shield before wood wrapped around his wrist, "get ready to give me a boost!"

"Are you insane!" Pyrrah yells as she watched him take a few steps back.

"A little!" Naruto says as he ran towards Rexy before hopping off the shield and into the air.

Turning just in time to avoid being impaled by the beak of the large Nevermore and then promptly grabbing its left talon. The bird moved around vigorously to get Naruto off, before going into a nose dive towards the ground to throw him off.

Naruto smirked as grabbed a seed from his pocket before tossing it into the Grimm's feathers.

The teen let go, tumbling to the ground as The Nevermore flew upwards, Pyrrah growled as she saw it circle back around.

Naruto spun around before pointing his index and middle finger out on his right hand like a gun. "Forest Grenade!"

The Nevermore suddenly screeched as sharp thorn covered vines exploded out from the seed and began to cover it. The massive bird fought to stay balanced up in the air before it tumbled down towards earth. It hit the ground hard before Naruto leapt into the air and spun around once as blue energy gathered around Bahuubali.

"Half Moon!" Naruto screams as he sliced the sword vertically.

The Nevermore screeched before a blue line split its body vertically, the blue sounded like bells as it started to split the Grimm in half and finally destroyed it. Naruto collapsed to a knee soon afterwards, taking deep breaths.

Rexy whimpered, coming towards Naruto as it peeled off its shield, "mast…er…okay?"

Pyrrah almost had a mental breakdown, she just stood there, her left eye now twitching violently as she had just witnessed some of the greatest fighting in her life. Only, only for it to all get broken out by a Grimm asking and calling this teen that looked younger than her master and asking him if he was okay.

Naruto got his breathing under control before standing up with Bahuubali at his side. Pyrrah couldn't lie, she saw him standing like a true Huntsman for a moment there, before watching the Grimm besides him rubs it head against him.

Pyrrah gathered herself, walking over to him, "that was probably…no was some of the greatest fighting I've seen one person do…are you student at Signal?'

"Hah!" Naruto laugh and rubs his nose a little bit since it started itching, "nah I'm self-taught."

 _"_ _The hell you are!"_ Pyrrah inwardly screams before she outwardly smiles, "what's your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze, the soon-to-be greatest Huntsman to ever have lived."  
"But, how…you're not even a part of a school…there's just…no way."  
"No way what?"  
"Nothing…um…so that friend of yours…is it named Rexy?"  
" _He_ is called Rexy, and yes it's a he…well I think anyway…too much black fur to tell."

Pyrrah paled, before coughing a little bit, "have you thought about trying to go to a school?"

"Eh…" Naruto shrugs, "honestly I've been trying to get to Vale. I heard Beacon takes people who pass a test and all…while I may not have much up in my noggin I've got fighting potential bar none…maybe even you hahaha!"

Pyrrah sighs, "you're not from Mistral, are you?"

"Nope, Vacuo." Naruto says with dumb smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "I better scram and get Rexy outta here before people burst a blood vessel…looks like it's back to wild rabbits and deer buddy old pal!"

Naruto patted Rexy's fur before mounting him, "ya!"

"W-w-wait!" Pyrrah sighs as she sees the blonde dash off, _"I would've vouched for you…"_

LEO arrived a few moments just after he left, before crowding around Pyrrah, the girl sighs as she began to answer their questions. Being honest as possible and all she could do was omit the fact that a Grimm helped…because then she would've sounded crazy.

Then again, a few people did mention something about a blue-eyed Grimm and a blonde haired teen.

* * *

"What'ya mean I got not enough, it says six hundred per passenger!" Naruto yells as he holds out his Ryo, "c'mon man!"

"It's six hundred per passenger with a hundred surcharge for luggage and…another four hundred for the crate." The man looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the large crate behind him, "so…yeah…that'll be about a thousand."

Smacking his head, Naruto looked at the man, "I don't do math very well…and do you do credit?"

"Apparently you cannot read very well either, it says credit not accepted…boy." The man held out in front of Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the paper.

 _"_ _Oh…so that is how credit is spelled…neat. Wait, damn it!"_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "well…um…" sighing Naruto just looked at the man.

"Oi!" Naruto snapped around before seeing three familiar faces, "look Ren it's that guy!"

Naruto left eye twitched, before turning around with a smile as came face to face with the trio of acquaintances. "See, look, I told you he's wearing that weird looking robe with the sun lily on the back again!"

"Nora…" Ren sighs, "just don't cause a fight."

"Eh, what'ya kidding me, I'm not going to fight him!" Nora argues, "I'm just going to give a nice big o' pat on the back that knocks the air outta him!"

"Sir, if you could please tell you and your friends to move along…your holding up the line." The ticket man states as Naruto moved to the side to let other people go.

Naruto watched Pyrrah walked with them, "hello again!" she calls happily.

"Hey…Pyrrah…um…Lora?" Naruto looks at the orangenette to which she had her right eye twitching as she glared daggers at Naruto.

"Nora…" She growls, "Nora Valkyrie."

"Hahaha…I knew that." Naruto rolled his eyes, trying to play it off.

"It's good to see that you're alive and well, I must thank you for helping us back with that Deathstalker a few weeks ago." Ren says as he holds out his hand, "so what brings you here?"

"Oh, just trying to get to Vale…and I'm a bit short." Naruto rubs the back of his head, "so I guess I should pick up a few jobs around and earn my way there still."

"Why would you be trying to go to Vale?" Pyrrah asks, "don't tell you're wishing to join an Academy there."

"Yep, Beacon, I heard it's the best of the best!" Naruto praises the school, "and for me to be the best of the best I must train like the best of the best."

"So, wait a minute, you think you're better than someone like Nikos here, yeah right…she's the best Mistral has!" Nora snorted, "there's no way you'll be the best until you beat here."

"Well…you do have a point." Naruto turns to Pyrrah as he agreed with Nora, "but I believe I can win in a match."

"What?!" Nora yells, "are you just trash talking or being serious?"

"I don't trash talk," Naruto states as he takes a deep breath, "I'm a man of action Dattebayo."

"Datt-whata?" Nora questions as she looks at the blonde as if he had grown a second head.

"Dattebayo…it's a tic of mine when I'm excited. I like to fight ya know, especially if it's good friendly competition…it's how I could learn what I learned. I've lost more than I've won." Naruto chuckles, "I think I've lost about seventy percent of all my battles."

"Then how could you ever stack up against a prodigy like Pyrrah here eh?" Nora further questions, "sounds like you're just blowing hot smoke that's all…"

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled as he brought his hands to his side, "I maybe I may not be."

"Okay, before you two destroy the airport…seriously." Ren stepped in between them, "we're going to be late for our flight out."

"You're on airship eight right…the one that takes you straight to Vale?" Pyrrah asks Ren.

"That's the one, you as well Mrs. Nikos?" Ren questions as he looks at Nora grabbing their things.

"Yes, and Naruto…um…are you sure you're comfortable staying behind?" Pyrrah inquires.

"Honestly, no." Naruto crossed his arms and sighed in frustration, "I was actually hoping to go to Vale today…I tell you what!"

Naruto hands Pyrrah his moneybag which had the small copper coins of Ryo in it, "I'll give you my cash as a down payment if you help me get my stuff onboard along with a ticket."

"Six hundred Ryo should easily buy you a ticket…what could you possibly be carrying with you tha-!" She noticed the crate behind Naruto move slightly, "oh!"

"Yeah don't say anything, he's being as silent as possible hahaha." Naruto whispers as he gets closer to Pyrrah, "if you do this for me I'll pay you back double."

"You swear?" Pyrrah questions.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Naruto says as he does the actions over his chest, "Naruto always pays his debts."

Pyrrah nods, gripping Naruto's hand before noticing something unique about him. Although he radiated a warm, caring and maybe brash personality…she felt like he was restraining himself somehow. She could read it in his body language, he looked laxed and nonchalant but, she could read it in his cold blue eyes.

He was coiled as a snake ready to pounce upon its prey, perhaps he was scared that his little ploy to get Rexy into the ship would fail.

However, she smiles, "then it's a deal Naruto. Let's all sit together as well, make for a good friendly conversation, right?"

Everyone looked each other, shrugging, before Nora turned to Naruto. "so what kind of robe is that?"

"It's a sherwani, it's more like a jacket." Naruto points out as he crossed his arms and watched as Pyrrah walked over to the counter.

"You know we're going to make you hold true to that deal right… _right_." Nora glared right at Naruto who had sweat dropping a little.

"hehe…um…oh look Deathstalker!" Naruto points out before running over to Pyrrah.

"C'mon, do you think that would…oh come on Nora…" Ren says as he watched the girl turn to where Naruto was pointing, "that was an obvious ploy."

"Hey, look, the last time I joked about Deathstalkers it hurt you…so…call it precautions." Nora defends her action as she crossed her arms, "besides the last time he pointed out one right behind us…and we ignored it."

"Yeah…well…at last you got practice at being a nurse." Nora beamed at Ren's stoic praise.

"Aww Ren, that's so sweet, how good was I?" Nora inquires with a blush.

"Not too bad…um…well would she get going, I'm actually in agreement to make sure that Naruto pays Mrs. Nikos back." Ren states as he grabs Nora's hand, "now come on."

The girl was blushing up a storm as she giggled a little bit before being slightly dragged by Ren.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Weiss has won, so this now a Naruto X Weiss story.)**_

* * *

"So, you say that you're self-trained in everything, that there was never a teacher?" Ren asks Naruto as they all sit in their little section of the airship, a table between them.

Naruto nodded, "that's correct."

"So, tell me something, you seem brave…do you feel fear when fighting Grimm?" Ren asks as Naruto blinks for a moment.

"Not really, I don't have anything back home or anywhere for that matter…so if I'm going to fight I fight with reckless abandon." Naruto popped his knuckles as he leaned back in his seat, "besides life is too short not to have a good battle."

"Do you care about…your friend at all, you know Rexy…am I correct?"  
"Oh yeah, definitely, I really do care about my buddy. He's better than most human and faunus I've met."  
"But…he's a Grimm…"  
"So? At least Grimm are honest in their intentions, they just want to kill you and that's it…done…finished. Humans and faunus like myself are a little bit tricky."  
"How so?"  
"One moment I'm giving you a hug, telling you that I care for you, but when your back turns I'll just slip in a knife."

Ren looked at Naruto, the boy seemed cold when he said it, as if he had experienced it before. "So…what about family, you've got to have family right?"

"Father walked out when I was twelve, and mom died when I was three." Naruto tells Ren, "please let's get off the subject."

"Fair enough, so your weapon…does it have a gun mode?" Naruto looked at Ren and smirked.

"You already know what its capable of, why would I ever need a gun?" Naruto joshes him as he held the sword in his hand, "but to tell you the truth Bahuubali is not a special sword I'm just very good at projecting my aura out."

"Hmm, so you practice aura control?"  
"To an extent, but I've always had good control over my aura…just really large amounts of it help. I actually talked to a Hunter before, forgot his name…he told me when he sensed my aura it was like looking at ocean compared to his sea."  
"So, what your saying is that your aura, the amount you have, is significant enough to warrant your reckless fighting style?"

Naruto chuckles, "you can knock me down but trust me when I say this Ren…that's about as far as anyone has ever gotten to me into the ground."

"So, besides the sword, why didn't you just buy Mistralian clothing?"  
"Mistralian clothing is too soft, comfortable, but not made for combat."  
"Hmm, well true…silk is rather fickle when it comes to holding up against slashes and stabs from Grimm."  
"Cotton and leather on the other hand can actually withstand a great deal amount of damage depending on how you weaved and what type of leather and cotton you're using."  
"So, your sherwani, is that like your main battle outfit?"  
"Meh, it's what I mostly where. Tell you the truth I haven't worn armor in almost two years. Armor in any form slows you down, so I prefer to move and jump about to where things cannot and will not be able to track me."

"I can agree to that, but I'm mostly a jack of all trades." Ren says as he sees the girls engrossed in their conversation, "tell me something though why Beacon? You could've easily got into Haven or even The Vacuo school."

"Vale is something of a world of adventure, it's the only kingdom to have a single continent to its name…with about three fourths of that place not being mapped in any shape or form. I've had a wanderlust when it came to the world." Naruto sighs, "guess it's just me wanting to get away and see new things."

"Hmm…" Ren hummed a little.

"So, Ren…what about you?" Naruto asks before leaning over to whisper, "are you and Nora knocking boots yet?"

Ren blushed madly at the teen's question, before shaking his head and whispering, "no."

"Okay…" Naruto says as he leans back, "so tell me Ren how long have you been traveling around Mistral?"

"Most of my life, both of my parents died in a Grimm attack…so did Nora's…" Ren sighs, "and just like that…let' change the subject."

"Those were cool guns you fired at me at the forest, are they element based?" Naruto questions, "you know do you insert dust crystals at all."

"Not really, they're just regular guns I designed while Nora built, she's a master at the craft even if she doesn't want to admit it." Ren points out and catches the attention of the ladies.

"Oh, yeah, his was easy to build. I simply took the designs off a regular machine pistol and added a couple of blades to the bottom. However, my old knocker got thunking and said, 'well what if he runs out of ammo?' so I came up with the design to where if he throws it it'll act like a boomerang." Nora tells Naruto, "it's actually pretty easy compared to my weapon."

"Speaking of that weapon, I noticed something…odd." Naruto points at the gun to Nora's side, "why are all the shells having hearts drawn on them?"

"From me to the unfortunate idiot in front of me…with love." Nora smirks pridefully as she speaks, "and not only that I've packed these babies with guiding wings…basically it'll actually lock onto something for a short distance…like a few feet."

"A few feet can make the difference between a miss and a hit." Ren adds in, "besides I think her most brilliant quality is her eccentricity when she crafts. Yes, it's a crazy design…but unlike high dollar equipment…Schnee…her stuff actually is pretty durable."

"Yep!" Nora chimes as she smiles brightly, "plus my nade launcher can double as a hammer when I transform it. Not only that, I've designed to where I can detonate explosive out the back of the hammer's head for me to increase striking power and can some sick air when I need to."

Naruto looks at her, before looking at Bahuubali, "I rather keep things simplistic. Besides, Grimm have tough hides that are resistant to bullets and explosives. Aura and melee are pretty deal sealers in killing them."

"Boring~" Nora sings a little, "but I can see your point."

"Hehe," Naruto looks at Nora, "you're not so bad after all."

"Not so bad yourself whiskers, I thought you were a pompous ass for a moment."  
"And, I thought you were some sort fan girl with a yandere complex."

Naruto and Nora both went silent, before both lunged at each other and punched each other's fists. Nora and Naruto smirked, "damn…you actually pack a punch Whiskers."

"Not so bad yourself Orange." Naruto comments as they sit down, everyone was now looking at them, making Pyrrah sigh.

"Just an overexcited fist bump everyone." Pyrrah states as she the people went back to their devices.

"I can be an ass, and I'm sorry." Naruto apologizes, "but understand something as well I'm not exactly used to being around people my age."

"Oh yeah, the whole wondering around thing. Hey Ren, what did he say he had a wonderful lust…lustful wonder…um…wanderer?" Nora questions her friend.

"Wanderlust." Ren helps Nora who nods and smiles.

"So, yeah, wanderlust. So, tell us have you seen anything cool?" Naruto looked at them before smiling.

"I've visited ancient ruins and found various things across the walls…almost like paintings of some sort. They're known ruins, but I just like exploring them for myself, makes for good exercise. I actually found this one temple that depicted a giant wolf like beast with nine tails…must've been some giant type of Grimm." Naruto shrugs, "probably leveled that city back in the day as well."

"That wasn't a Grimm, have you not heard of the old tales…you know before The Grimm?" Pyrrah asks as she looked at Naruto.

"No, I never bothered asking." Naruto chuckles, "I learned to dodge things early."

Ren and Pyrrah caught the hint while Nora looked at Naruto. "Thought you said you didn't have a master."

"My father was a bastard." Naruto comments offhandedly as he sighs before looking at Pyrrah, "so do you know what the giant wolf was?"

"It's actually a giant fox," Pyrrah corrects him before sighing, "the tale is called The Fall of The Old World."

"I've heard of this tale, it's insinuation is that men created Grimm and faunus were born from divine beings." Ren says as he crossed his arms, "there's actually evidence suggest that faunas came way after men have been on this world and that they actually have naturally higher auras due to a common ancestor."

"That's common _ancestors_ ," Pyrrah emphasizes as she looks at Ren, "and supposedly the first of these faunas were so powerful that they were feared by humanity enough to warrant them being attacked."

"Supposedly faunus and humanity fought a war back then, with the winner being very uncertain as it gave rise to Grimm due to the sheer bloodshed and hatred both sides had for each other. Lord Kurama of the faunas sought peace and took upon a human wife…but she was later killed." Ren coldly states as he begins to pick up the story.

"Lord Kurama, the nine-tailed divine wept and in his grieve and sorrow his tears blackened and from them emerged the first Grimm. These Grimm supposedly took forms different than their creator, shapeless at first, before settling on definitive forms. Like shadows finally bending around an object." Ren continues, "Lord Kurama in his grieve only ever managed to destroy things, it's said that a human that was once like a brother to him defeated him in combat. Sealing him away, but by this time The Grimm had begun to spread rapidly due to the amount of hatred both races had for each other and themselves."

"This is supported actually, Grimm populations explode in times of strife and war, it's why The Great War ended abruptly. Grimm became such a threat eighty years ago that people feared that the walls of Vale would break and the flood of darkness would seep in and snuff out everyone." Pyrrah shutters, "and it wasn't just Vale…it was everywhere."

"It's funny actually," Naruto surprised everyone by his comment, "it's almost like The Grimm are the only things that can truly equalize everyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrah asks, "they're just dark constructs."

"Dark constructs born from sorrow and grief, powered by hatred. Perhaps Grimm are just the manifestations of everyone's ill will and bitter coldness to each other, but in a funny ironic way force everyone to come together." Naruto continues as he crossed his arms, "perhaps Grimm themselves don't realize that they can find their way out if someone gives them a guide to do so…"

"Rexy." Pyrrah states, "you're talking about Rexy."

"Yep," Naruto smiles, "when I first met Rexy he was just like any other Grimm. I was thirteen and I was running away from him. He was the only one that I didn't manage to evade, but right before he could kill me…I just remember seeing this white light and that was all."

"So, you just woke up and had a Grimm buddy afterwards?" Naruto nods, "man your life is like that book a series of unfortunate events."

"Nora!" Ren looks at her, "that's not very king."

"What, I'm not meaning it to be rude…I feel bad for him." Nora defends her words, "besides he can probably do it again…eventually…maybe…right Naruto?"

"I haven't been able to yet, maybe Rexy was somehow different…maybe it was something triggered in me. Maybe I was just lucky, I don't really know, but I know that Rexy has changed. Besides the blue eyes he has an aura now, so that means he has a soul." Naruto tells them, "and just like anything with a soul…he deserves a chance at life."

Everyone looked at Naruto as his fell when he said that, before sighing and then smiling, "so I actually learn from him a little. How to track Grimm, Rexy is the one that taught me basically how to hunt, it was just up to me on how to kill my prey."

"So, have you ever sit with anyone, just talk to anyone, like friends?" Naruto scratched his chin at Pyrrha's question before chuckling.

"Nope…can't save that I have, the only friend I have is Rexy." Naruto tells them, and he's such a big loveable fur ball as well…seriously…sleeping on him is like sleeping on the softest bed ever!"

Everyone looked at Naruto before all them had mixed emotions.

 _"_ _At least I had Nora/Ren."_ Both Ren and Nora thought as they looked at Naruto.

 _"_ _I was always felt alone, my skills set me apart from everyone else…but…maybe…I never knew what true loneliness was like. I can see it in his eyes, a small child…just standing in the dark, all by himself."_ Pyrrah looked at Naruto before she casted her eyes at her hands, _"I don't think I ever want to be that alone…where there is no one…"_

Naruto frowns as he looks at them, "so you guys are pretty cool…and I'm glad I've met the three of ya. But, do me one favor," everyone looked at him. "Don't feel sorry for me…I don't want pity. I want to prove the world wrong, my father wrong, and be a hero."

Ren and Nora smiled before reaching out to him. "You can't do it alone ya know, I like the fire you got Whiskers, so count me in! I wanna be a hero as well."

"As do I." Pyrrah states as he places her hand on top of Naruto's and everyone else.

Naruto looked at them, before he felt something build up in his eyes, before he felt it run down his face. "Thanks guys…so…I guess we're friends, right?"

"We are, so long as you payback Pyrrah here." Nora states as crossed her arms when she pulled her hand away, "or I'll smack ya a new one."

"Will do." Naruto replied giving her a thumbs' up.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay at the hotel with us, Beacon's entrance exams aren't for another few days."  
"I'm fine Ren, I love being in the forests anyone, wilderness calls to me like moonlight to a wolf. Besides, it'll be nice being a nice cool area for a little bit, let my body adjust to the cold and weather."  
"Well, I hope you and Rexy go in peace."  
"Ah, is that a Vacuo goodbye? I never say goodbye Ren, I always say see you later…goodbyes are permanent."

Ren looked at Naruto with a sad look, before the teen shook his hand, "besides I'm aiming to do a couple of freelance jobs in the meantime to save enough Ryo to pay Pyrrah back."

"Well, good luck with that, because Vale uses Lien." Ren chuckles, "but you should have no problem since Vale has a higher conversation rate."

"Conversation rate?" Naruto questions.

"You know…how some money is worth more than others. Ro is the poorest currency, Ryo is the third, Lien is the second, and Tale are the most. Basically, you'd just have get four hundred Liens to pay Pyrrah back." Ren tells him, "being dead serious though…you never knew that?"

"Nope, always too busy surviving." Naruto waived it off, "but I really need to get going…Rexy is hungry."

"Well, if he's anything like Nora is to pancakes then hopefully you don't make a species go extinct." Ren points out which makes Naruto laugh a little.

"Hahaha, that's true." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "now come along Rexy, let's go get you something to eat."

Rexy barked before Naruto mounted him, "oh and Ren when I get to Beacon's transport ship, do I need a ticket for that as well?"

"No, just show up, they're taking open applications now." Ren states, before Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, look out world, Namikaze Naruto is coming to rock it!" Naruto shouted as him and Rexy took off into the forest.

Ren simply pinched his nose, _"the people we meet here in this world…some unique…some distasteful…but,"_ Ren smiles. _"I think you can become a beacon yourself."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Raaah!" Naruto yells as punches a tree before blasting his aura outwards with the punch, the tree's bark bursts open, opening a hole inside of it.

The tree began to creak and fall towards Naruto's direction, the teen turned on his right heel while pulling his sword out and slicing at the falling tree. Standing there, the tree split over him, both pieces landing by him.

Naruto turned to Rexy, whose fur was now sporting tribal markings due to Naruto painting his Beowulf up so he could distinguish him better if they ever ran into a horde, which Vale was famous for having. The tribal markings, Naruto's own design, were painted in a bright blue on the Beowulf's back, head, and arms.

On his crown, Rexy now sported a swirl marking that painted the tips of his armored skull blue. His back was painted in the symbols of the four basic elements while they surrounded a tetragram. The paint was washable, but it would take special kinds of soap and salty water to remove it. On his paws the swirl marking were there once more, the beast came running from behind Naruto before slicing into the split tree with claws, cutting it up into fine logs.

"Rexy!" Naruto yells as he tosses his sword into the air before dashing over to the next tree and did the same trick with his aura, blasting hole into the tree.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned back as Rexy leapt over him by a few inches and spun around with the handle of Bahuubali in his maw. A blue line appeared where Rexy's aura pushed through Bahuubali and through the tree as well.

Rexy then used Naruto as a springboard and hopped off him before he made full contact with the tree. Letting go of Bahuubali in the process, Naruto caught the sword with ease.

"Seven phases!" Naruto yells as he spun around and several different angled blue lines appeared on the falling tree.

The blue lines dispersed as the tree fell apart around him in seven different pieces, chuckling as he clicked his sword back into its sheath Rexy landed behind him. "Com..bo go…od?"

"Moon Demon was great Rexy, good job buddy, pretty soon I'll teaching you how to wield my blade with your hands to make it work!" Naruto praises the Beowulf as he rubbed its head.

Naruto mounted Rexy as patted the smock covered part of his fur, chuckling. "Weeeh!" Naruto howled.

Rexy howled along with him, seemingly chuckling at the end as he began to walk with Naruto mounted on him. The blonde chuckles and was so carefree as he rides Rexy that he doesn't notice a man observing him from a treetop.

The man in question was a slightly tall man, he had brown eyes with weird small spectacles on them. His silver hair flowed freely in the wind as he looked at Naruto, studying the boy before silently leaning against the tree.

 _"_ _So, the rumors Qrow have been hearing are true, He Who Walks With Grimm…I was expecting an aged man like myself…yet I see a talented youth in need of guidance once more much like Mrs. Rose and her predecessor before her."_ The man chuckles, _"A Journey To The East, quite fascinating this boy is."_

Naruto stops, much to the man's surprise, _"incredible…does he feel my presence despite me suppressing my aura so much?"_

Naruto dismounted Rexy before walking over to a tree, before crouching down and peering inside of it. The blonde came to view a Valian Fox as it huddled inside of its small abode. Reaching his hand out, his aura shining, the fox's eyes glowed blue for just a moment as well before it crawled out of the hole.

The fox leapt onto Naruto's shoulders, he strokes the top of its head lovingly. "Alright Rexy, this is called a fox. These little guys are beautiful and good guys. You cannot eat these guys while we're here…alright?"

Rexy nodded, "yes…mas…ter."

 _"_ _Interesting…it seems he's teaching his Beowulf what to kill and not kill while in Vale. I wonder if he did the same in Vacuo and Mistral."_ Naruto was playing with the fox some more before he allowed it to run across his arm and back into its home. _"A fierce warrior with a gentle heart…"_

* * *

Naruto sighs as he takes off his sherwani and becomes bare chested in the spring sun. Laying against a tree, Naruto allowed himself to stretch enough to where his muscles became more define. Rexy was currently resting next to a firepit that would be lit later that night.

Slowly, Naruto looked at the river next to them, before taking a walk over to it. Closing his eyes, he sensed the water, finding it teeming with wish and various other wildlife…and they seemed to be calm indicating no Grimm inside of the water.

Chuckling, Naruto stripped down to his orange boxers before testing the waters. It was cold, but he didn't pay mind to it, and just jumped in.

Underwater, Naruto smiles as he sees several large fish swims by him. Tapping his hand on the shallow floor, Naruto formed a wooden spear with his semblance and began to swim towards a large bass. Naruto thrusted the spear out, easily catching one fish, and bursts up from the water.

"Rexy!" Naruto yells before tossing the fish at the Beowulf.

The Beowulf gets up, before catching it in his mouth. He let it rest in gullet for a moment before walking over to where Naruto had laid out several leafy beds and placed the fish there. "Rexy!" Rexy turns around before catching a larger catfish in his maw and spitting out where the bass was.

Swimming around inside of the water, Naruto dived deeper before finding something at the bottom of the river. Swimming towards it, Naruto found a small necklace glimmering in the sparse sunlight. Looking at it, it looking closer he found that it was a Vacuo styled bracelet with a small jade hanging off at the ends.

 _"_ _Jackpot!"_ Naruto screams in his head as he swims up, emerging to the surface of the water and taking a deep breath. "Rexy I've got something to pay Pyrrah back!"

Naruto held up the jaded silver bracelet, "it's cool!"

Rexy barked, before walking to the river's shore, and laying his paws into the cool water. The blonde swam towards the surface, before walking on the muddy bank. Stretching and slinging mud off his feet, the blonde sighs as he walks over to the firepit. Grabbing a small bit of burn dust from his backpack before activating it with his aura and throwing it into the pit.

"Ah," Naruto moans, "sweet fiery warmth."

"You know Rexy, this place reminds of that song Khouya Hain." Naruto tells him, "it's an old Vacuo song…about adventure and all…I guess it perfectly describes us. You are following me, me chasing a dream that's full of dangers and perils…and good-looking girls."

Rexy barks as he walks beside Naruto, rubbing against him, "mas…ter…hap…py?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm very happy." Naruto patted the demonic wolf.

"Hello there," Naruto and Rexy eyes snapped to see a silver haired man standing just feet away from their campfire, "are you two in of each other's private company…my back his aching from old age and I need to take a seat."

"Umm…" Naruto and Rexy looked at each other, _"how did he sneak up on us?"_

"S-sorry if I'm intruding, but I must ask how you managed to tame a Grimm…a majestically healthy-looking Beowulf at that." The silver haired man says while scratching his chin, "it really is a rare feat for a human or faunus to control Grimm let alone act as it's equal."

Naruto got up, before reaching for his sword, "look guy I don't know who you are…but sneaking up on his has already got me on edge…and don't talk about Rexy as if he's some other Grimm that's being commanded. He has a soul, and chooses to do what he will."

The silver haired man raises his hands up, "calm now…be calm. I've merely decided to take a stroll and happen upon you two. You look like the sort of young lad that seems harmless to good people, but I assure you that I'm quite capable of defending myself."

"Hehe," Naruto chuckles, "being honest eh? I like it, but tell me, how can an old man like you defend himself? It's my job as a future Huntsman to defend you ya know."

"Oh really, you're looking to be a Huntsman, interesting…and what school do you wish to apply to?"  
"Beacon, I'm going there in three days, I've already submitted paperwork to secure my spot in the tryouts before going to the elimination exams."  
"You know much, have a friend in there?"  
"I got three that are very well-informed and are joining this year."  
"Hmm…well let see what you're capable of?"

Naruto couldn't react fast enough as the man appeared in front of him, leaving silver afterimages as he did, however he managed to dodge a punch from the man before spinning on his right heel spin kicking with his left leg to force the man back.

The blonde teen eyes turned red as he looked at the silver haired man, "are you crazy, I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm a little goofy…but don't worry, you won't even put a scratch on me." The silver haired man states as he merely twirls his cane about, before motioning with his right index finger for Naruto to 'bring it on!'

Naruto growls as he flares his aura out, before he is crouching down into a three-point stance. "Fine…you asked for it!"

Naruto dashed at blinding speeds as he appeared in front of the silver haired man, the man smirks as he easily blocks a barrage of kicks from the blonde with his left hand. _"Not bad…he's incredibly fast for someone not baring a speed semblance or an agility semblance…very interesting."_ The silver haired man leaned back dodging a sudden slash from Naruto's palm before catching the boy's left arm and throwing him across the clearing.

"Waaha!" Naruto yelps out in shock as he felt himself being thrown, before correcting himself, and landing while slightly sliding across the ground. "Damn your strong!"

"Actually I've been called rather weak, but appearances deceive those who wish to not look underneath it's façade. For what could be butterfly may be a moth, what could be loved is really hated, and what is sharp could be rather dull." The silver haired man poetically lectures Naruto, "have you shown me everything you've got?'

"No, not really. Hand to hand wise that was just me testing your claims to being able to keep up with me in that regard."  
"Oh, you were wanting to start with fisticuffs?"  
"That's about right, I'm used to Vacuo rules in fighting against aura users."  
"Ah yes Vacuo, the strong rule and the weak crumble…do you follow that belief?"  
"What's your definition of strong, because mine is Willpower."

Chuckling, the silver haired man merely stuck his cane into the ground, before bringing up both of his hands into a boxer's stance. "Well then show me what you've got."

Naruto charged out, before suddenly dashing to the side in a zigzag like movement. Which he reached him, the silver haired man eyes widened when Naruto jabbed both of hands index and middle fingers at him. Aura bursting out of them with each missed strike, before he smirks and caught Naruto's hands under his arms.

"Impressive, your control over your aura is spectacular, not many can create short bursts as physical damaging that could've been…yet so precise. Tell me, what's that called?" The silver haired man inquires as he feels Naruto struggle in his arms.

"Mantis…and this." The silver haired man's eyes widened slightly before letting go of Naruto whose hands glowed green, "is Mokuton!"

The silver haired man flipped backwards, grabbing his cane as he batted the branches that were heading for him away rather playfully. "Not bad."

"That's not all," Naruto slammed both of his palms into the ground, "Deep Forest Emergence!"

The silver eyed man's eyes widened more as the ground erupted around him, forming wooden branches thick as oak, before he barely managed to dodge all of them collapsing down onto where he once stood. Fixing his spectacles, the man chuckled.

 _"_ _A very powerful semblance, interesting considering that he was from Vacuo his semblance would be rather weak in urban environment or that without woods…wait…"_ the man looked down before smirking as he saw several seeds laying near him, _"very clever work around…if you can't have a forest…bring one with you."_

Clapping his hands together, Naruto smirks, "Rapid Grassland Expansion!"

The seeds bursts with life as they erupted in entangling vines, but Naruto growls as the man easily swipes them apart. The silver haired man gives an applause to the teen before looking over at the fire, noticing the Beowulf was gone.

Flipping backwards, he watched as the Beowulf landed where he was, before looking at where Naruto was. _"Interesting, no verbal commands were given…and I doubt he has telepathy. If he did, I would've sensed it, it's almost like they have perfect harmony together."_

"Rexy, Moon Demon!"

Naruto charges forwards, before cocking his back and used his free hand to throw Bahuubali into the air, "don't channel aura and don't hurt the old guy!"

Rexy barked as he jumped up, grabbing the sword in his maw and throwing the sheath away as he shook his head for a moment. Naruto closed the distance between him and the man. "Raaagh!" Naruto yells as he focused all his aura into to the punch, "Moon Shatter!"

The silver haired man jumped away, before watching Naruto watching Naruto impact the ground. The ground cracks around him, not exploding outwards as he was expecting, but he watched as Rexy leaped over his master and spun around with his sword in mouth.

Quickly, the man manages to block Bahuubali, before kicking Rexy away. "Rexy!" Naruto yells as he runs over to the Beowulf, before noticing the big guy whimpering.

Naruto growls as red flickers around his blue aura slightly, before turning towards as the man noticed his hands grow a little pale. "How dare you…hurt my friend!" Naruto yells out as he grabs Bahuubali and holds it above his head.

His aura channels into it, "raaah Full Moon!"

The silver haired man created a barrier before the wave of aura hit him, and smirked as it easily dispersed off. However, he didn't expect Naruto to charge right behind it, with barely a tinge of aura around himself.

Naruto stabbed at the man who easily deflected each attempt, before Naruto switches hands much to the man's surprise and begins to slash and stab with his left. The blonde leapt forwards his aura bursting off him as he got ready with one last attack, "Grass Cutting Crescent!"

The man barely formed a barrier in time as the aura bounced around it, before seeing the tree that was behind get sliced in two as the energies conjoined back behind him. Breathing hard, Naruto aura flickered before dying, and he fell to one knee.

"Holy shit…you're still standing…" Naruto breaths out as he looks up at the man, "who are you?"

The silver haired man chuckles before walking over to Rexy who growls at him, before he placed his hand on him and sent aura into the Beowulf and healed him of his injury. "I'm a Huntsman that has a unique and important position for the next generation and political stage."

The man turned to Naruto, smiling. "You have a place in my school for the time being, I think you're very capable, and I must admit I was slightly pressured for a moment. Your youth and strength is a envy that should be admired by all your peers, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, "n-no way…you're…"

"I'm Ozpin, and it is nice to meet the boy behind the records you claimed. Dozens of Deathstalkers killed, a horde of Beowulfs, two Imps, a few Gorilla. That's not a bad record to hold, and I believe they are true, and given your freelance history I say these happened during those times and the intervals between them." Ozpin praises, "it would be a privilege expand those skills."

Naruto looked at the man, before blinking once…then twice. "I'm dreaming."

"Huh," Ozpin looked at the teen, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm dreaming, no way some big shot like you waltz all the way into the woods just to find little ol' me." Naruto explains before punching himself in the gut and then doubling over.

"Huh, are you okay…there?" Ozpin sweat dropped a little.

"P-perfec-perfectly fine…" Naruto mutters as he leans forwards on his knees and clutches his stomach, "okay…I believe you."

Ozpin chuckles, "very good then…I guess I'll leave you to rest. I will be seeing you in three days, don't be tardy now."

"Wa-wait!" Naruto calls out, before running in front of Ozpin albeit with a limp while holding his stomach, "I'm sorry…I got a little carried away. Let me treat you to a meal!"

"Hmm…you aren't trying to butter me up, are you?" Ozpin jokes as he looks at the blonde.

"No way, I'm just not used to eating with company other than Rexy and he ate a whole deer earlier. I'd hate waste a good bass and catfish." Naruto points out before clasping his hands together, "please…I'd be honored."

Ozpin tapped his chin, before chuckling. "Very well then…let us eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was currently walking through Vale as he looked for the hotel Pyrrah and the others were staying in, it was the day before the airlifts would take them Beacon. Naruto looked at the massive walled school from where he was standing, he leaned up against a building, sighing.

"Damn, can't find them…" Naruto mutters, _"I was hoping to pay her back tonight."_

Slowly, Naruto took a deep breath, before closing his eyes. Sensing the area, Naruto looked for high aura signatures around before seeing two walking inside of the crowd. Opening his eyes, he found a teen blonde much like himself walking in the crowded street with a mixed haired girl with silver eyes.

Sighing, Naruto got up from the wall before looking around, seeing that this was a venture wasted he decided that he was going to go looking around when something caught his eye. Blonde hair, not the girls, but his hair…well it looked like his shaggy mane anyway.

He noticed the man it belonged to, before his eyes widened. "Father…" Naruto mutters as he sees the blonde-haired man/bastard walk past him, paying him no heed once ever.

Walking into the crowds, Naruto put a scowl on his face as he saw the man walking merrier than a drunk with wine. Reaching into his backpack he got out a cloth and tied it around his head to hide his hair as well as face. Revealing just his eyes, the cloth fluttered in the air as he walked.

Naruto was close to stopping him, but stopped when he heard someone shout. "Stop Thief!"

Growling, Naruto turned to see a cloaked figure dashing through the streets as fast as the figure seemed to go. Cursing, he turned back to see the man he thought was his long-lost father disappear into the crowds, _"next time you bastard…"_

Naruto ran through the crowd as he leapt over several carts that were in the street, apparently, he was the only aura user to hear it but sensed that another aura user was giving chase to the thief. Tying the cloth around his face tighter, Naruto leapt onto the rooftop of a building, before watching the thief run away from a white-haired girl in a good-looking dress…a high-end dress.

The blonde noticed that thief was easily outpacing the girl, before he saw the thief take a turn towards the gates of Vale and evading two of the guards as they came after him. Cursing, Naruto landed near the gates as well, before passing the guards, "I got'em!" Naruto shouts.

The guards looked at each other, before shrugging.

* * *

Naruto watched as the thief leapt through the forest, the thief himself seemed to be an aura user, before noted that the thief lacked such an aura. Dropping down, Naruto landed in front of the thief, "this is as far as you go."

"When and how the hell did a Hunter get pass me!" The Thief shouts, _"damn it…and this was a good score too!"_

"That girl you were running from isn't too far behind us, I say you should wait here and give her back her stuff, or I'll have to break your leg." Naruto states as he crossed his arms, "and don't try me…I'm in a very foul mood."

"Oh yeah!" The Thief screams as he reaches into his coat pocket before pulling out a revolver, "die bastard!"

Naruto slid Bahuubali out just in time to block the first bullet before dashing backwards and avoiding two others. When the man fired two more he found Naruto easily dodging them, before he scowled and smirks. "Fine then…" the white-haired girl appeared in the clearing before time seems to slow down as he pointed the gun at her, "I'll just take her life."

He was about to squeeze the trigger when a Beowulf appeared and tackled him to the ground. The Beowulf had tribal painting on it, and Naruto smirked under his scowl and turban as he walked over to the man who was being held down.

"Not so tough now eh asshole?" Naruto quips as he kicks the gun out of the man's hand casually, "good job Rexy!"

The Beowulf barked before turning to see the girl standing there with a fencing type sword at the ready in her hand, before she looked at The Blue-Eyed Beowulf and then to the person standing next to it. "Thank you…sir…but I had him."

"Nah," Naruto states, "you were about two seconds away from having a hole in your chest."

"I'm not following, I saw him point the gun, but I guess you managed to use some sort of semblance to control a nearby Beowulf and tackled him before fired a shot." She walked over to the man, "amulet…ground now please."

"O-okay!" The man yells as the Beowulf growls at him, "take your amulet…just don't let this thing eat me, please!"

"Rexy is kind of hungry…" Naruto mutters nonchalantly aloud before turning the man with his smirk covered by the wrapping around his face, "he's not eaten in three days."

"Okay, you can stop torturing him now."  
"Who said I was torturing him?"  
"Eh?! You're being serious!"  
"No…not really…maybe…meh."

The girl grabbed her amulet, backing off, "you're not a Hunter are you!"

"Not yet," Naruto replies as he pats Rexy and allows the beast to let go of the man. The man gets up before feeling Naruto's sword hover over his back, "and who the hell gave you permission to leave."

"Eh!" The man squeaks as he felt Naruto's blade slightly poke his back, "p-p-pl-please don't hurt me."

"Can you believe this guy," Naruto points his thumb to the thief, "and here he was about to shoot you."

"No, please, wait!" The man screams before feeling Naruto's elbow crash into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"Oh, just shut up!" Naruto yells, "seriously…what a coward!"

Naruto clicked Bahuubali back into its sheath, he turned the girl before noting her light blue eyes. "So, quick question, if you're an aura user how did he sneak up on you?"

"I got stuck in the crowd, looking for a good place to get coffee and this jerk runs up and steals my amulet!" The girl yells pointing her finger at the man, "I hope they lash him…he's probably some street trash looking to make a quick buck."

"Meh," Naruto shrugs, "honestly I think the authorities will be handling him."

"That is true…" The girl sighs, "so what's your semblance called…Rexy?"

"Hahaha!" Naruto busted out laughing, "no…no…Rexy is the Beowulf."

"Wait…you named a Beowulf!" The girl yells, "but it's a Grimm…a vile and vicious creature!"

"The big guy here is a puppy, isn't that right Rexy?" Naruto questioned as he patted the beast's head, "good job by the way."

The Beowulf barked, before wagging its tail. The teen in the Vacuo clothing patted the beast with a soft hand before mounting him like one would a horse, "need a ride back to town?"

"No!" The girl yells, "h-how can you even…gah…just get away from here!"

"Well, excuse me princess, you're welcome!" Naruto yells as he turns his chin upwards and crossed his arms and Rexy began to walk away.

The girl was fuming at the tone before she walked in front of them, "excuse me? I'm not a princess, and I'm not some helpless girl!"

"Never said you was, but hey, I'm not the one acting so rude over someone's friendly Beowulf!"  
"Beowulfs are Grimm, G.R.I.M.M, the things that kill humanity and eat said humanity!"  
"Not mine, he's a cute ball of fur once he warms up to ya!"  
"Are you kidding me right now, get off that thing before it turns on you!"  
"No…"  
"Now!"  
"Nuh-huh."  
"Are you stupid or crazy."  
"Crazy."  
"That was rhetorical!"  
"Rhe-what now?"  
"It wasn't a question, it was a metaphor…understand?!"  
"Um…what's a…metaphor? Are you trying to say I met you before?"  
"Excuse me, but didn't you learn basics when you were a kid, how can you _not_ know what a metaphor is."  
"Maybe I'm just too smart to use it!"  
"Wh-what…that doesn't…gah! I'm insulting you, you dunce!"

Naruto blinked at her, before chuckling under his cloth, "oh! Oh! It was a question I wasn't supposed to answer because it wasn't a question!"

"Yes!" the girl yells, "that's exactly what I did!"

"But…that's dumb, why ask me a question if I can't answer it?" the girl eyes bugged out as she leaned forwards a little bit, "what?"

"So…you somehow found a way to tame a Grimm…but you don't know what rhetorical or metaphor means?" the girl questions him. "Next you'll be telling me you're a huntsman in training and going to Beacon."

"Hmmhmmhmm…" Naruto hums as he bounces his eyes around, "maybe…"

The girl nearly slapped herself, "you're kidding me right…oh god…you're not. Look do me a favor, Blue Eyes, do not talk to me at all at the academy if you even can show up on time…can you even read time!"

"Analog, digital, sun positioning…or moon positioning."  
"W-what?"  
"Well, what time do you want?"  
"I…I have a scroll for a reason!"  
"Well, can you tell time?"  
"Of course, I can!"  
"Well, why do you need a machine to tell it for you?"  
"D-di-did…you just…nope…done! I'm done, I'm going back into the city, away from you and your furry buddy!"  
"Oh c'mon Pretty Eyes, he won't bite I promise!"  
"What did you just call me?!"

Naruto chuckles, "pretty eyes, you can't just call someone something else like Blue Eyes and not for them to return the favor."

"That's not how it works, that's not how any of this works!" the girl sighs, "seriously…what's your name?"

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answers before he rubbed the back of his head, "soon to be the greatest Huntsman on Remnant."

"Pfft," the girl crossed her arms, "moreover that title is going to be mine…the Greatest Huntress Weiss Schnee."

Naruto blinked once before blinking twice, "oh…you're a Schnee?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Weiss asks as she crossed her arms, "I'm from the greatest family on Remnant."

"More like the biggest bunch of crooks on Remnant, but hey, to each their own." Naruto states as he pats Rexy, "let's go…I'm sure princess Schnee has some white horse somewhere to ride."

"Screw you!" Weiss yells, "I've never rode a horse!"

"Bullshit!" Naruto shouts as him and Rexy walk past her, "and even my Grimm knows it!"

Rexy barks, before growling at the Schnee, before both faced away from her, "goodbye and I hope _you_ can read time!"

"Excuse me, I can read time perfectly!" Weiss snaps as she fumes, "and you better keep that thing on a tight leash!"

"Blah-blah-frigging-blah!" Naruto yells as she watches them dash off, before she stood there alone.

"The nerve of some people, hmph!"

* * *

Naruto was searching around town once more, before sighing as he gave up both looking for Pyrrah and trying to find his father in the crowds of people. "Damn it!" Naruto yells as he sits on top of roof, "this close to finally decking the ass for leaving me behind and I get sidetracked by a stupid, white haired, uppity, highbred brat!"

"Mas…ter okay?" Rexy asks as he curls around Naruto.

"Yeah, just peachy…" Naruto rolls his eyes, "but this damn close…after four long years!"

Naruto just takes a deep breath. "I never got one birthday card from him, never got one 'I love you son' from him, and he just walks right past me as if I'm a stranger! I want to just find him and beat him up so bad that he'll see me, and then I get to make him feel how I felt!"

Naruto hit his fist on the roof, before taking a deep breath. "All the times he slapped me, all the times he was drunk and throwing bottles at me, I remember _all_ of it." He hisses as he scrunched his fists up, "and he walks around gayer than a bear in a honey farm!"

"Are…you…hap..py?" Rexy questions as he looks up at his master, "do…I…ma..ke…you…hap..py?"

"Yes," Naruto looked at his Beowulf, "but it's just…a part of me."

"The child inside of me, it just wants acknowledgement, and the man inside of me wants me to wipe my slates clean…erase Namikaze from myself. I would throw this sword back into his face if I can get the chance, but part of me would want him to know that I did great things with it…that I wasn't some monster!" Naruto yells as he brought his hands to his head, "gah I'm so mixed up right now! Why haven't I been able to get over it Rexy, it's not right…I should hate him so much for what he did me…why would I care for his judgement!"

"Acc…ept..tance." Rexy voices out, "you…wa…nt…acc…ept…tance."

Naruto looked at his Beowulf, before a few tears slipped from his eye, "Rexy…I…' Naruto closed his eyes shut as thunder roared around them, "I just want someone to love me…and remember me."

"I…lo…ve…you…mas…ter" Naruto looked at Rexy with a sad but warm smile, "Mas…ter…is…my…fri…end."

"I…acc…ept…mas…ter, mas…ter…is full…of…li..ght." Rexy struggles, "Mas…ter…tau..ght…me. Many…th…ings. I…am…no mon…ster…as well."

"Rexy…you're…you're talking!" Naruto yells out in excitement, "holy crap your saying full sentences!" Wow, I…I…how?"

"Mast…er…teach…Rexy com…passion. Rexy…le…arns through…mast…er" Rexy tells Naruto, "Rexy will…be…with Mast…er. Mast…er…is…fam…ily."

"Family…" Naruto mutters, "I never taught you that word. Rexy, you're are my family, it's me and you against the world buddy. Willpower that can shatter mountains and claws sharp enough to slice open the void!"

"I…can…be…the…wolf." Rexy looked at Naruto before giving a sort of smile with his maw, "and…you can…be…the…fox."

"Hahaha," Naruto patted Rexy's back, "yeah…I love that…I really do."

"I'm…sleepy…" Rexy mutters as he lays his head on Naruto's lap, "Rexy nap…here."

Naruto lovingly stroked the fur on the Beowulf's ears, "yeah Rexy. You can sleep here, I'll just be sitting here ya know, looking at the stars."

* * *

 _A child Naruto and a child with red eyes and black hair stood together in a white void. The child looked at Naruto, "my name is Rexy." Rexy says, "I'm your brother."_

 _"_ _Rexy…hehehe," Naruto chuckles, "brother…that's a good word…brother…br-ahaha-other."_

 _The child Naruto slowly walked with human-child form of Rexy and both journeyed through a white a void, devoid of everything but each other. However, as they walked, they noticed a red hair child walking towards them and in the company of an orange and black-pink haired child as well._

 _"_ _Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, you're in my family too!" Naruto yells happily, "are you my brothers and sisters!"_

 _"_ _Sure are!" Nora yells while giving a thumbs' up._

 _"_ _You can say that, bro." Ren says, while Pyrrah chuckles._

 _They all walked together, before Naruto looked at the void they were in, before smiling. "One day, I'm going to fill this all up with family, my brothers and sister…people who acknowledge me…"_

 _"_ _Yeah…that would be nice…"_

* * *

Naruto woke up as rain pelted them, before seeing Rexy up against him. Smiling, the blonde took off his sherwani and put it over the Beowulf. "You deserve the extra cover tonight buddy." Naruto says as he patted the Beowulf's head.

Getting up gently, Naruto stretched, before seeing lightning erupt in the sky. Looking up at it, Naruto could have sworn he saw a figure standing on top of a building's tower and looking right at him. However, on the next flash of lightning, the figure disappeared.

Naruto sighs as he walks over to Rexy before picking up the Beowulf and began to jump across several roofs. Landing near an overhead, before snuggling up under it. _"I've got to be awake tomorrow, we've got to be awake tomorrow…tomorrow…we show the world that we're strong and we can fight through any challenge given to us."_

The thunder roars once more, before Naruto sighs, _"but I don't know why…but I feel warm despite being in the rain…in fact I'm kind of dry."_

Naruto didn't notice it, but if he had been looking in a mirror the soak patter would've matched someone holding him from behind, as if a sort of spirit had protected him as best as it could from the rain.

Naruto slumped against a wall, pulling out a photo, before looking at it. It was a picture of Naruto's mother and father holding hands and wearing wedding clothes. How could it have ended so badly that his father chose to not only take him away from her, but to forget him as well?

Sighing, Naruto, looked at the photo. Noticing the lump that was his mother's belly, she had been pregnant before they got married, apparently his father and mother fell deeply in love prior to them sliding rings on each other's fingers.

Naruto watched his father throw his ring away, but he never knew what his mother did with hers. Would she have kept remembering good times, to hold out hope that Minato would waltz back into her life with him and that they could be a happy family once more?

Were they foolish hopes?

A clandestine dream, doomed to never happen?

Like leafs in the wind, they drifted apart, each ending up in different parts on the ground that was the world. Naruto knew his father was close to him now, but he held up hope that his mother was close…who knows maybe she was looking for him still, maybe she was dead and was comforting him now in spirit.

Is that why he felt so warm, like someone taking away all the bad emotions? Was that the power of a mother, a person who with simple coos and sentences could make the living hell that was Remnant into heaven…what was a mother and what was a father?

Naruto looked at himself, in a puddle of water, noticing something around one of his eyes. It was faint, but one of his veins had turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto was being stared at as he walked towards the aircraft in front of him and Rexy, he watched as some people completely keep their eyes on Rexy the entire time they walked. Naruto was flaunting the poor Beowulf around, before pointing at the sign around Rexy's neck.

 _"_ _Not Grimm, Cute, Fluffy, Epic Doge."_

Rexy's left eye twitched as he looked at his master with his blue eyes boring holes into him, "is this…emo…tion I fe..el…called…an..ger…or…embra…ass…ment?"

"Probably a mixture of both buddy ol' pal!" Naruto called out to him, "besides eat it up, you're now the first Grimm of all Remnant to attend a school…of any kind."

"Agr…eed." Rexy says as the people stared at him and watched him board the craft.

"Seriously, people have a staring problem." Naruto says as he puts hands behind his head, his sherwani fluttering in the wind. "Gets annoying pretty quick eh?"

"Yes," Rexy says, "b…ut…don't…know…who…the…m…or…you."

"Hahaha!" Naruto bursts out laughing, "see you're learning better and better!"

"Naruto!" Naruto turns to see Pyrrah and the others, "over here!"

Naruto walks with Rexy on the ship as his hearing picks up hoarse whispers.

 _"_ _Goddamn it, look at this shit show, they're letting them bring a frigging Beowulf on an aircraft with us!"  
"See, I keep telling you, Faunus are no worse than Grimm!"  
"He probably has an evil aura and is able to control Grimm…better avoid him."  
"I swear, if that thing looks my way I'll kill it!" _

"Ren, Nora, Mrs. Nikos." Naruto smiles as he holds his hand, "pleasure as always."

Ren grabbed his hand, "likewise friend…what happened to your right eye?"

"I cut it open, so I put a bandage over it, no biggie." Naruto stated with gusto and pride.

"Hey there, is Rexy pettable?"  
"Nora, you know that's not a word right."  
"What…pfft…pettable is so a word."  
"No, it's not."  
"Ren…I Nora Valkyrie am one hundred and fifty percent positive that 'pettable' is a frigging word!"  
"In what dictionary?"  
"W-wait there's multiple dictionaries?"

Ren and Nora looked at each other, "so?"

Nora crossed her arms looking away with a blush, "fine then…it's Noranese!"

"That too is not a word."  
"It is now, I'm making a dictionary!"  
"Good luck, even I find that boring."

"Aww c'mon Ren, please just admit it that 'pettable' is a word!" Nora whines a little, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Rexy…is, um…touchable?" Naruto looks between them, "but don't hurt him."

"Oh please, I have the gentle touch a baby!" Nora states as she walks over the Beowulf before smacking him heavy handed before rubbing him hard on his back.

Rexy glared at Naruto who then turned around, chuckling a little bit, _"lesson four hundred: Pranks!"_

"You're so right, he's so fluffy." Nora says as she slows her rubbing, before lightly stroking his fur.

"See, told you." Naruto told her before turning to Ren," oh and Pyrrah."

Naruto reached into his pocket before pulling out a jade silver bracelet, "I found this at the bottom of a riverbed. I don't know if this was worth the twelve hundred Ryo I owe you, but I think you can consider it my first down payment." Naruto tells her as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Oh, wow…it's lovely." Pyrrah says to him before taking it. "I think it'll pay off your debt, if not, I'll let you know. I don't really wear much jewelry like this, but I thank you for being active in paying your debt."

"No mention it, Naruto always pays his debts." Naruto pointed a thumb at himself and smirks, "besides I think this is a great bonding opportunity!"

"You got that right," everyone turned to see Nora lightly tickling Rexy who was currently using his back leg to try push Nora off. "He's so ticklish!"

"Nora, leave the poor creature alone." Ren sighs, "she's insatiable."

Naruto looked at Ren with a sly look which made him blush, "not in that way pervert…"

Somewhere in the crowd a blonde hair girl sneezed at the mention of 'pervert' before looking over at them. She then promptly went back to talking to a mixed haired girl standing next to her, before looking around and giggling as she pointed towards Naruto and nudging the mix haired girl.

Only to stare once a blonde-haired teen threw up, covering some people in vomit, "sorry! I got vertigo!"

Naruto ears twitched as kept picking up new conversations, most of them talking about the elephant in the room, him. Sighing, he looked at Pyrrah before smiling. "So, tell me something, what's it like being a celebrity?"

"It's great…" She begrudgingly tells him, "but I'd just wish that people would see me as Pyrrah…not…Mistral's Greatest."

"Hahaha," Naruto laughs, "I'm pretty sure that I'm Vacuo's greatest. Yeah, I don't know about being a celebrity, but it seems like its own little isolation. You're always expected to do something and people question everything you do, but don't worry I'm pretty much the down to earth guy…when I'm not bringing Grimm down with me that is."

Pyrrah couldn't help it, she laughed, "that's actually rather funny and true. I remember a time where I would go eat with my mother in peace…"

"What about your father?"  
"Never was in the picture, he left when mom was pregnant with me."  
"Damn…hope you find that punk and beat'em a new one."  
"I've tried finding him, but can't…how about you."

Naruto sighs, "I'm actually not going to lie. I ran into him yesterday before running into this rude girl with white hair." A girl with white hair walking in the crowd suddenly stopped, turning to where Naruto was standing. "He just walked past me…I was going to follow him and confront about him leaving me behind but I got sidetracked doing a good deed."

"Um…Naruto." Pyrrah points behind Naruto to where Weiss was standing, her arms were crossed, and she tapped her foot.

"Ahem."  
"Oh, hey there pretty eyes!"  
"Pr-will you stop calling me that!"  
"No-pah!"

"So, I overheard you calling me rude. Well, at least I didn't leave a girl without escort in a forest full of multi colored Grimm!" Wiess argues as she refers to Rexy.

The Beowulf at this point ignored, apparently, like other normal dogs his belly getting rubbed rapidly filled him with a sort of delight. He was now currently rolled over, letting Nora pet his belly, his tongue wagging outside of his mouth.

Ren looked at Nora, before chuckling, _"even it doesn't have a heart she always fines a way to bring joy to others."_

Some of the ship was still glaring the Beowulf, while some just slowly went to their own conversations and what not. Meanwhile, Naruto was rubbing the back of his head, "well sorry but I don't like spoiled brats."

"Excuse me." Weiss yells, "you barley know me!"

"Ahh…c'mon now, quit yelling. Hurting my ears isn't going to win you the argument missy." Naruto poked in his ear, before sighing. "So…"

"So…what?" Weiss asks.

"Aren't you got to you know, going to walk away somewhere?" Naruto asks as he crosses his arms, "or are you wanting to get in the friendship circle?"

"Friendship circle…wh-what's that?" Weiss was mildly curios, but something was screaming for her not to ask.

"Well, we got the Lie Ren, who can't a tell lie and is smart. We got Nora Valkyrie as a doggy masseuse, I mean look at Rexy go, are you feeling good buddy?!" Naruto asks as Rexy looked up at him.

"I for..give…mast…er." Rexy moans as he leans back.

"He's so cute like this, I never actually thought I'd say that about a Grimm, but I'm done now big guy." Nora pats Rexy's stomach as she leans up, "sorry."

"Okay, look, being for real. Where and how did you find a talking Grimm, how were you able to tame it, and why isn't it not locked up in chains?!" Weiss almost yells, "because this isn't normal."

"Well…Rexy was a normal Grimm, then something happened, and now he's like this!" Naruto presented with both of his hands to the now sleeping Grimm who was curled up no different than a small dog.

Pyrrah chuckles as she looks at the Grimm, "well…Naruto here does have a point."

"Wait, Pyrrah Nikos…you're going to Beacon?" Weiss looks at the redhead, "that's incredible…wow…thee Pyrrah Nikos!"

 _"_ _Oh no…"_ Pyrrah mused in her head, _"no!"_

"It's honor to meet a fellow young woman of your caliber, I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to The Schnee Dust Company." Weiss stuck out her hand, "I think we sponsored one of your tournaments."

"Yeah…um," Pyrrah nervously took the girl's hand, "I believe you did hahaha…ha…"

Naruto watched Pyrrah nudge her eyes and he nodded, taking the hint, before slowly stepping away.

* * *

The blonde walked over to Nora and Ren who were both standing over Rexy, the Grimm fast asleep as if he had been nursed.

Sitting down, Naruto laid his head on Rexy's stomach, smiling. "You know Ren, Nora, Rexy is like the softest pillow ever." Naruto snuggles against him, "it has got me through a lot of bad nights."

Nora and Ren chuckled as they turn to see Weiss pestering Pyrrah, before turning to Naruto. "So…pretty eyes huh, got a crush?"

"Nope," Naruto tells him, "I'm a faunus and she's a Schnee…that's about as far it's going. Trust me, there is no company more vile and greedy than The Schnee. She _might_ be a good person, but I'm not dealing with anyone insulting my family."

"Especially since Rexy is probably the only reason why I never did myself in, it was nice having a friend around, even more so a brother of sorts." Naruto tells them before smiling, "how long until we get to Beacon?"

"About an hour." Ren tells him, "the airship has to pick up a few more people so it'll be traveling around Vale for a moment."

"Ah…that's good, I can get a nap." Naruto states as he rests against Rexy.

Weiss finally got done talking/bragging to Pyrrah before looking around, "hey…where did that guy go?"

"I don't know, from what I understand my friend dragged his Grimm away and he went looking for it." Pyrrah tells her, "by the way…be a little bit nicer to him. He's my friend."

Weiss eyes widened as Pyrrah walked away from her, before heading into the crowd of people on the airship.

 _"_ _Wait, so that vagabond, Grimm controlling faunus, is Pyrrha's friend!"_ Weiss screamed mentally, _"crap!"_

The blonde-haired girl and her mixed haired friend slowly walked up towards Naruto as Ren and Nora began to talk. "Yang, I don't think this is a good idea…what if he bites us?" the mixed haired girl whispers her question.

"He better not Ruby, if he bites my sister, blondie here can kiss that thing's ass bye-bye." Yang tells the girl, Ruby, in a whisper.

"All of this over hearing that orange haired girl talks about how soft his fur was…" Ruby whispers.

"Yes, I never felt a Grimm's fur…well…not rubbing it anyways." Yang replies with a sly smile as they near Rexy, "alright…here we go."

Yang snickers as she reaches down, only to feel her hand grabbed by the blonde teen laying against the Grimm. "Can I help you?"

Ruby and Yang's eyes widened, "b-bu-but you're supposed to be asleep."

"Yeah, no, don't you dare touch my friend if you're aiming to hurt him." Naruto warns them, "it's a foolish thing to sleep in enemy territory."

"But, we're not enemies…we're fellow students."  
"Do I know you?"  
"Well…no…"  
"Then how can I know your intentions?"

"Um, Yang…I think he has a point." Ruby points out, while the blonde just rolls her eyes.

"Fine, just let me go blondie, and we'll be on our way." Yang tells him, but just watches him smirk.

"I never said you couldn't pet him, you're both too easy." Naruto tells them as he guides Yang to Rexy's fur, "perfect pillow eh?"

"Wow, oh my gosh, he's right Ruby!" Yang states loudly as she fells Naruto let go of her hand and starts rubbing Rexy's fur. "You know, they're actually kind of cute when they're not knawing on you."

Ruby nervously places her hand on the beast's head, "wow, you're right…it's almost like puppy."

"I think he is a puppy, can't you see the sign?" Naruto points out with his thumb.

Yang and Ruby look what's around Rexy's neck.

"Not Grimm…"  
"Cute!"  
"Fluffy…"

"Epic Doge!" Both exclaim as they looked at him.

Yang laughed as she retracted her hand, "seriously what's epic about him, right now he's a puppy."

"He killed a Deathstalker, can actually wield my sword in his mouth, and me and him are probably the best combo team…bar…none." Naruto looks at them with a proud smirk.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry was that a challenge?"  
"Maybe it was, maybe it isn't, maybe I'm just itching for a fight."  
"OOo~ confidence, I like this guy already Ruby."

"What is it with you blondes about confidence, seriously…I'm introverted and my sister…well…she's…' Ruby lost the word.

"Extravagant, bodacious as hell, easy on the eyes, and a very great cardiologist." Yang states with pride.

"Wait, so you're a doctor?" Naruto asks as he looks up at her, maybe she could take a look at his little situation sitting just right of his right eye.

"Hehe…I might be." Yang winked at Naruto, but the action had the opposite effect of what Yang desired as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Di-did you have something in your eye?" Naruto asks, before Yang was taken aback.

"W-wait…were you…how did you…um." Yang stammered, _"ah damn it and here I wasted my one good sex joke."_

"He does shed a lot, plus it itches sometimes." Yang still in pervert mode nearly busted out laughing, "what?"

"N-nothing, I was sort of flirting with you." Yang bluntly tells him as she crosses her arms over her chest, "what I did was wink at you…you know…hint-hint."

"Sorry, what…is flirting?" Naruto innocently asks.

Both Yang and Ruby fell backwards, stunned at what Naruto just asks them. Ruby was the first to get up, "I knew it, he's introverted…he's introverted Yang hahaha!"

"No way, he's got so much confidence, how in the hell does he not know what flirting is!" Yang argues with her sister, "seriously what-the-what!"

"I can't wait to tell dad that you were trying to flirt with a guy who hangs out with a Beowulf."  
"Oh really, weren't you just pointing at him, saying that he was weird…that's not very nice Mrs. Weapon Lover!"  
"Crescent Rose is a beautiful work of art, not just a weapon!"

"Mas…ter…loud…noi..ses." Rexy whined a little covering his ears as he wakes up.

Both girls just stopped, before their faces fell. "D-d-did he just?"

"Yep!" Naruto cheers, "hey buddy, had a good night?"

"Yes…have…we…arr…ived?" Rexy questions.

"No, we're still a good ten minutes." Naruto tells Rexy as he patted his head, "we'll be there kicking ass in no time."

"Oh wow, a talking and peaceful Grimm…I think I would've named Larry." Yang tells Naruto, "just for the comedic effect hahaha."

"Larry, where have I heard that name before?"  
"It's off a show, called Remnant Chibi, basically it's a cartoon version of Rexy here."  
"Ah! Thanks…Yang?"  
"Yep!"

"Sis, how do you know about…Chibi?" Ruby nervously asks.

"Oh dear sister, I would never not know anything about you, besides…I may have or may not have uploaded of you singing the intro to Identity-Book." Yang snickers.

"Yang!" Ruby wails, "that's so embarrassing what if someone from here sees it…what if Ozpin sees it!"

"Ozpin…" Naruto looks at her, "you fought Ozpin too?"

"Wh-what no!" Ruby states, "I fought a criminal and he came in saying something about my eyes and asked me to join Beacon."

"Technically she still had two years left in Signal before coming here, but that's fine, I get to pester my baby sis and teach her at the same time." Yang gloats, "what about you, how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen." Naruto tells them, "and I got in after writing a letter and Ozpin himself coming to test me."

"Oh wow, he must've whooped you." Yang says, "so how was the fight?"

"It was exhilarating, and I wanted to go all out from the start…but I thought at first he was just an old man with a cane." Naruto points out, "man he took me and Rexy on at the same time."

 _"_ _Battle Yang on deck, pervert Yang step down from the brain…PERVERT YANG NO! NO! BAD IMAGE!"_ Yang mentally screams at the images in her head, before chuckling a little bit. "Man, Ozpin must be a good fighter then."

"He's the headmaster of Beacon, I would be very disappointed if he couldn't." Naruto tells them, "besides…we're here."

"How can you tell?" Yang asks.

"I can sense others aura, and I sense Ozpin's." Naruto tells them, "he's awaiting us."

Naruto got up, picking up Rexy as well, "and as for this big guy…since he's tired…I'mma carry him."

Yang eyes widened at the mere strength he possesses, he didn't even struggle to hoist the Grimm on his shoulders as he walked. The blonde teen smirked as he walked past Weiss, before chuckling, "see on the ground pretty eyes."

"But, we haven't landed yet." Weiss tells him only for him to take a running start towards the opening back doors. "Hey, wait!"

"Woohoo!" Naruto yells as he blasts past other people, jumping out of the airship.

 _"_ _What a child!"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hecseferblade a friend of mine recently published his first Naruto story on . I think it's very interesting and unique, it'll be worth your time to go check it out!**_

* * *

Naruto stretched before looking at Rexy, "wow…look at this place." Naruto points out, "it's a frigging castle!"

"It is…mas…ter." Rexy says as nudges Naruto, they turn to see the ship fully land.

Naruto sees Pyrrah and the others step off, before walking towards the building. The blonde notices Ruby and Yang talking with the blonde pestering her little sister. Ren and Nora both walked off together, Ren mostly trying to keep his sanity intact, while Naruto noted someone stumbling out.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto calls out as he walks over another blonde teen, _"seriously one more and if do a project together we can be the blonde squad."_

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" the teen motions Naruto away before hurling once more, "motion sickness…"

"Oh damn, didn't you take medicine for that?"  
"Wait, they make medicine for motion sickness?"  
"Yeah, they pretty much make medicine for everything now of days. You got a pill for vitamins, blood, food, sex, pretty much any illness, oh and pen-!"  
"Yeah, yeah I get it, sheesh…I'm just mad no one told me!"  
"Well…now you know."

The other blonde laughed a little, his armor jingling a little bit, "and know is half the battle…haha…ha."

"Naruto Namikaze and Rexy Namikaze at yourself," Naruto says as his Beowulf comes walking up behind him, "the greatest duo ever to walk Remnant hahaha!"

"W-wow, you're that guy they were talking about on the aircraft, the freak with the Grimm." Naruto's face immediately fell, and he looked at the teen.

"Oh, jeez, you know. Was trying to have a pleasant conversation here, but hey, freak works." Naruto sarcastically mutters at him before sighing, "anyway…good meeting you."

"No, wait, it wasn't like that I swear! I'm just curious is to who they were talking about, I was expecting someone covered in gothic makeup, but damn dude you look almost like me!" the teen comments, "minus the whiskers…are you a faunus?"

"Uh yeah…well, um…what's your name?" Naruto asks as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"The name is Jaune Arc, soon to be best Huntsman and Lady Killer of Vale." Jaune states with gusto as he pumps out of his chest, "and you?"

Naruto chuckles a little bit, "Naruto Namikaze, soon to be greatest Huntsman on Remnant."

"Oh wow, really, so what kind of sword do you use?"  
"It's a Mistralian Jian with Vacuo's symbol crested inside of the blade, named after The King of Mazhmati. Bahuubali."  
"Cool, can I see it?"

Naruto shrugged as he unsheathed Bahuubali and held to Jaune could grab it. "It's much lighter than Corcea Mors, my sword is a family heirloom."

"It was my one and only gift from a drunk." Naruto hisses a little before smiling, "anyway wanna cross blades?"

"Um, well, sure I guess. I'm not very good, not yet anyway, but one day I'll be great." Jaune says as he looks over there, "heh…didn't know Beacon had red dusty wind."

Naruto's eyes widened and he notices what had happened, he quickly dashes over before he's Ruby lurching back to sneeze. Pumping aura into him, Naruto saw Rexy come to his side, "Rexy get Ruby!" Naruto yells as he starts glowing blue from his aura accelerating him.

Weiss's eyes widened as she went to scream, only to feel some grab her bridal style and the wind rush past her before noticing a large Grimm grab Ruby just as she sneezed. The dust was set off, creating a massive fireball, but not hurting anyone thanks to the intervention of Naruto.

* * *

Ozpin was standing in his office, looking outside of the window, before he noticed something about Naruto from afar. There was a small flooding bandage with no blood on it floating in the air. _"Hmm…I wonder if he knows about second reserve of aura I felt off him…his nonetheless…but still. Pressuring me slightly takes a lot of effort. He's gotten slightly faster since the first time we fought, he had to at least be moving at sixty kilometers to reach them in time before the explosion."_

Sipping on his coffee, Ozpin looked at the file he was holding. _"Despite him hating his father he still took the last name Namikaze, probably out of wanting at least something attached to him. Still, I feel as though I've fought the same type of aura before…I just can't put my finger quite on it since it's been a while."_

"Ozpin one of the new students failed to arrival, a Sky Lark."  
"Oh well, tell him better luck next time."  
"Right, is there something going on outside that I'll need to fix?"  
"Nothing that isn't skin deep Glynda."

Ozpin turned to his second in command, smiling, "we've got an interesting mixture come to us this morning. We have a prodigy with no equal from Mistral, He Who Walks Among Grimm, The Orphan Duo, Mrs. Rose and her ever loving and talented sister Mrs. Xiao-Long. On top of them we have a former White Fang and daughter of its Leader. Blake Belladonna, and then we have the opposite spectrum Mrs. Schnee, heiress to The S.D.C."

Ozpin finishes his coffee, "who do you think will be top student of this year?"

"It's a tie between Belladonna and Pyrrah Nikos. One is academically and physically trained, while the other is naturally talented." Glynda says as she walks over to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup.

"Hmm, well then, I say combat wise they'll be behind my pick."  
"Oh, and who would that be?"  
"He Who Walks With Grimm, Naruto Namikaze."  
"Interesting, but why not have him as your all around pick?"

"Academically he's probably an amateur at best. He'll need a lot of help, a lot of guidance should he start falling behind, he's a free spirit with no semblance to a familial structure other than the one he's formed with his Grimm…Rexy I believe. However, I considered his eyes, and all I see is this undying light of discovery. I've been on this world for decades Glynda and still…I can only imagine the things and places this child has seen with his eyes." Ozpin brags about Naruto, "and he's fought me to the point I felt pressured slightly."

"You have high praise for him, what of this Jaune Arc…the one who faked his papers."  
"Jaune Arc comes from an esteemed Vale family that has fallen on hard times. His grandfather once saved me, I owe him the favor of giving his grandson a chance.'  
"A chance to epically fail."  
"Well then, we should kick out Naruto…since all around he's only got combat knowledge and skill going for him."  
"True…but I see your point."  
"Tell me something, what is he doing right now?"

"Heh, why don't you watch?"

* * *

Naruto was dodging slaps from Wiess, "how dare you grab me there!"

"It was an accident!"  
A near miss.  
"I swear!"  
Weiss swipes at him with her blade.  
"Ah, calm down pretty eyes!"

"Stop calling me that, just call me Wiess or Schnee, or something else!" Weiss blushes a little, "jeez you're getting on my nerves!"

"Well-stop-trying-to-hit-me!" Naruto yells as she nearly hits him with her blade, "c'mon! I swear my hand slipped! I didn't mean to touch your butt!"

Weiss stopped, a vein popping from her head, "must you be so callous and blurt it out for all to know!"

"Must you be some made up word and not thanking me!" Naruto yells back, "sheesh! Ruby, you okay?"

"Never better!" Ruby yells as she rides on top of Rexy, "this is fun Naruto!"

"Yeah, well, congratulations on being rescued by a Grimm. You're probably one of the very few to claim that, probably should've trade places." Naruto jabs at Weiss as he crosses his arms before seeing someone walk over.

"What you should be doing is understanding that we'd been fine, we've got aura, we're not harmless. I got this scar for a reason, I fought a giant robot in armor."  
"Oh, wow, so cool…tell me have you fought an Imp Grimm…a Widow Maker? No, well come back when you get there!"  
"The nerve of you acting like I'm so fragile because I'm a woman!"  
"I never said that or acted like that, ain't that the human thing to help each other out…oh wait, you're a damn Schnee!"  
"Well you're some lost stupid dog!"  
"It's Fox, I'm a damn Fox Faunus, and goddamn proud!"  
"You're also a lecherous pervert who decided to grab my me!"  
"Oh, and look whose shouting it now! I already told you my hand slipped, not my fault you have sweaty legs!"  
"Wh-what excuse me!"  
"You heard me, fine then, I'll just call you Sweaty Legs from now on…better?!"  
"Mongrel."  
"Spoiled Brat!"  
"Grimm Lover!"

Naruto stopped there, before glaring at her, "ya done?"

"Yes…"  
"Good, because I'm done as well, bye."

Naruto walks away, his arms crossed before looking over at Rexy, "Rexy smell me later, you'll be able to find me!"

"Hey, Naruto wait up, you're not seriously walking away we got orientation!" Ruby yells, "c'mon it's just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh no, I perfectly understand! If I had been a human I'd be a knight in shining armor, here's the skinny Ruby. Her, over there, all her family ever does is cause pain. I refuse to be kind to someone who won't return it, I'm not someone's little ragdoll they can just toss away…not again!" Naruto yells as he walks off, before Rexy whimpered.

"Mas…ter is…an…gry." Rexy lowers his head, "pl…ease…dis…mount."

Ruby complied, hopping down, and looking over at Weiss who was red in the face. "Oh, and you don't even get me started with you. You almost blew us up!"

Naruto sighs as he walks towards the inside of school, before looking up at a statue of a Huntsman. _"One day…I'll be like them, and then everyone will see me not as a faunus…just Naruto."_

* * *

"Ah, yes, the prideful Schnee attitude." Ozpin says as he looks through the window, "it clashes with humility like fire to water."

"You say Naruto is humble," Glynda walks over to him, "but is he willing to expand academically just as much ability?"

"I'm sure if given a guide, say Mrs. Nikos since Naruto has grown attached to her, then I'm sure he'll be okay." Ozpin sighs before looking at Glynda, "any word of Salem and her movements?"

"Qrow hasn't reported anything about her, he however has reported that Haven has made some strange movements. Though this could be Lionheart throwing off any would-be robbers aiming for their relic." Glynda tells him, "I highly recommend we keep our guard up."

"Anyone involving with Salem is a master at their trade, she would only recruit the best of the best, and her long time hate of me due to me formerly sealing her into a human form sixteen years ago would make me her target should she wish to come back after me." Ozpin smiles while closing his eyes, "it's rather interesting however…Naruto by the looks of it not only can control a Grimm but give it an aura."

"So, what, he revives them?"  
"In a sense, he gives them the breath of life, feelings."  
"Hmm, but we don't know for sure how they're even created."  
"No, but we will eventually."

Ozpin turns to the window, "it was long said that Grimm were created when The Younger Brother felt cheated by The Older Brother and formed to spite humanity. However, due to Salem having control over Grimm as well as a few others this saying wasn't true to the exact."

"Perhaps on a better day we could study this, but as you said, he controls _a_ Grimm. Not a horde of them, if he managed to that I would be rather afraid of him personally, that much power wielded by a youth is on a level of a Maiden at the very least." Glynda states, "and speaking of Maidens."

"Mr. Ozpin, Mrs. Goodwitch, I have returned from my latest mission. The Horde plaguing Ingrid is no more." A tan skinned girl tells them with a slight bow, "furthermore Qrow is here."

"Ah," Ozpin walks away from the window, "very good send him in Amber."

Amber nods as she walks towards the door it slams open, "what in the hell are you doing Ozpin!" Qrow yells, "you let him in!"

"Ah, that's about what I expected."  
"Do you even read my reports, I someone has been following this kid around throughout his journey in Mistral. I never caught the face, but if this person is a threat then you've cornered the boy here around other youths!"

"I'm sure Naruto can handle any threats made towards him," Ozpin chuckles, "after all isn't he shown himself capable."

"That's not the point Ozpin, Salem has made a move!" Qrow loudly states, "and it's not good."

"Do tell, what move has she made?"  
"Her entire circle vanished, you know well what this means."  
"It seems that she has called all of her circle home for a meeting, and she only ever does this to plan a massive Grimm attack…question is where."  
"I'm saying here, the person following the child around disappeared no sooner than the inner circle was called in."  
"How did you attain this information Qrow?"  
"Raven."

Everyone went silent, "Raven has been keeping tabs on Salem's organization since our loss to her years ago right before you managed to defeat her. Apparently Raven has a double agent in her ranks, and has said that Salem herself has disappeared periodically over the last three months and away from her guard detail of Grimm."

"She could have transformed into a human or faunus and be gathering information herself." Ozpin says, "she's always function independently from others and has been rather headstrong in her strategy. Why would she change that now?"

"That's the thing Ozpin, the last time she did this, high ranking officials went missing. Found dead, this time, none of that." Qrow tells him, "that's not normal. Salem causes discord before an attack, civil strife to allow humanity to ring the dinner bell to her 'children' for a feast."

"Don't forget Qrow, she had a three-year period of where she made no moves once so ever. Her movements have always been sporadic. However, about Naruto, I feel as though he's not in danger…Salem wouldn't lay a finger on the boy until she realizes he's a threat." Ozpin told Qrow as he refilled his cup of coffee, "Naruto himself is a very powerful youth in his own right and the addition to provenly tame a single Grimm…she may see him as potential."

"So that's why you let him in, bait." Qrow says, "that's despicable Ozpin."

"No, bait is a good, but someone who could eventually rediscover an ability to force Grimm under their own will is someone that's a perfect counter to Salem." Ozpin sips his coffee, "he is a deterrent."

"Then Salem could be moving to remove him."  
"If she wanted him dead, what makes you think you alone could stop her?"  
"Ozpin…fine…whatever. However, if she comes, what makes you think he can stop her?"  
"Qrow, I don't think he can alone…that is why I brought him in…so he can form bonds."

"Bonds between friends and loved ones are stronger than any Ancient Grimm. A battle is won or loss by cohesion and the ability to fight for and with those closest to you. Taiyang and you made the perfect team back in the day because of this little tidbit of success in Team Work." Ozpin lectured Qrow as he took another sip of his coffee, "and now that Namikaze Naruto is within our walls we can begin to mold him into a Hunter like he wanted."

"I bet if he wanted to be a potter you'd put him to that study." Qrow mutters with his arms crossed.

"Must you act like a child?" Glynda exasperates as he looks at her, "I mean really is it a hobby."

"Oi, look here, I'm out there every day putting myself on the line. Can you all be a little bit appreciative for once." Qrow complains as he crossed his arms, "besides I have a lead to follow."

"Hold it," Ozpin orders Qrow, "cancel that lead…you're on guard duty."

"Who?" Qrow asks.

"Why, Mrs. Amber of course." Ozpin tells him with a smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto walks around for a minute before finding a nice quite spot, "the nerve of some people sheesh!"

Sighing, Naruto turns his head towards the ground. _"Man can't some people just be glad to have what they have and act kindly around others? Would it kill them, I don't know, for like five seconds? A thank you would've been nice."_

Looking up in the sky, he leaned his head, back closing his eyes. "Will I ever catch a break in this life?"

In the small garden in front of him, behind a large oak tree, a woman stood there with her features all covered save for her red eyes. She wore elegant white, with very soft silk like fabric covering her. Sighing, she listened to the teen muse about his day, before opening her palm to reveal a Desert Sun Lily.

The same type of lily stitched onto the back of Naruto's sherwani.

Silently she emerged from the tree, before time seem to slow down around her as she walks towards him. A bright red and black glow formed around her as she did, before simply placing the Desert Sun Lily at his feet.

She looked at his slowed movements, his slowed breathing, before her red eyes tear up. "Peace is hard to find." She merely states to him before dashing away just as he opened his eyes back.

Time slowly returned to normal, before Naruto looked around. "Huh, who said that?"

Naruto looking around sighed, before he looked down, fidgeting a little bit. Crouching down, he picked up a Desert Sun Lily, before holding it. It felt warm, like someone had just recently had a hold of it, he stared at it before his memory drifted back to a time…a better time.

* * *

 _"_ _Naruto, c'mon now, dinner's ready."  
"Coming momma!" _

_A young Naruto walks towards the kitchen where a young woman with long red hair stood, she turned around at him, before smiling. "Hello, my little hope and dreams," she speaks joyously, "did you have fun today?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," Naruto states, "momma…I found this outside of the city."_

 _Naruto holds in his hands a Desert Sun Lily, "it's a pretty flower…does momma like pretty flowers?"_

 _"_ _Of course, she does, oh…it's A Desert Sun Lily." The woman says as she slowly grabs the flower, "it's a very beautiful flower Naruto…do you know what A Desert Sun Lily represents?"_

 _"_ _No." Naruto tells her._

 _"_ _It represents the love of a mother has for her child, the land still able to give what it can to help grow its child, this flower…strong. Peace is hard to find, but in a mother's arms…peace is abundant and so is life." The woman tells Naruto as she uses some sort of aura and gives it to the flower where it slowly reblooms._

 _"_ _I love you mommy…"_

* * *

Naruto stood there, holding the flower, before whimpering a little bit as he stepped away from the wall. He looked around, before noticing a single white strain of hair resting on the ground. Slowly, he looked around, before smiling.

"I'll make you proud mom…I will, and when I see you again I'll make sure to give a dozen of these." Naruto mumbles allowed, "and if I have to burn them to give it to you in the spirit world then I will…"

"I miss you."


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto sat on top of an old log, slowly allowing Mokuton to flow freely and give himself passive control of the plants nearby. Rexy was sitting near him; the blonde had placed The Desert Sun Lily in his hair. His semblance feeding it energy to sustain it.

"Mas…ter, they…are…ab…out…to…start." Rexy says as he walks over to Naruto, "we…should…go."

Naruto nods, getting up, before smiling as he looked up at the sun. "You know Rexy, this will be fun…yeah, let's go and learn how to save the world pal!"

"Yes…sir." Rexy gives a salute as he feels Naruto pat his back.

"Good boy, now c'mon, we've got people to make fun of us until we leave their jaws hanging!" Naruto exclaims with gusto as he jogs towards a door.

As he walks inside of the building, Naruto was greeted with magnificent colors and scenery. He looked around before noting the cathedrallike structure around him. Feeling the solid stone walls, Naruto takes a deep breath as he looked at Rexy. "Wow, right?"

"Yes," Rexy looks around before noticing several other students walking around, "mas…ter. Are…you…okay?"

"Yeah buddy, never better, just had to blow off some steam."

"Grimm!" A girl shouts as she holds up a suitcase, which slowly transforms into a minigun.

"Oh right…school of Hunters…well…RUN!" Naruto yells at Rexy as he follows him as bullets filled the hallway as they ran.

Naruto unsheathed Bahuubali and deflected any bullets that he heard getting too close to himself or Rexy while the girl gave chase. The blonde turned around seeing her being joined by two other people, a bunny eared girl who took a photo of the minigun and began to form a hardlight version of it.

"Oh you've got to be," Naruto looked down noticing the floor was wooden, _"oh yeah…Mokuton."_

Naruto stopped, turning around as he sheaths his sword and clasped his hands together, "Thick Wooden Wall!"

The floor erupted as wood exploded upwards, colliding with the ceiling as if it had been an auto lock door. Naruto sighs, before he looked at Rexy. "That was close, pretty sure they weren't informed of a Grimm being a partner of a student."

"Hehehe," Rexy chuckles, "ve…ry…fun…ny…mas…ter"

"Well we better go, don't wanna be late." Naruto exclaims before turning around to see a blonde haired woman glaring at him.

"Oh hi, are you a teacher here, look sorry about the whole wooden wall. Me and my buddy here were just walking when they mistook him for a bad Grimm and I sort of…had…to…erect…a…wall." Naruto trembled off as he looked into her eyes, she was mad.

"You must be Namikaze, the One Who Walks With Grimm?" The Woman asks, "not a bad semblance you got there."

"Oh, um, thanks…I guess."  
"Tell me, can it also dematerialize that wall you created?"  
"Um, well, sort of…but it'll make it fall to splinters."  
"Please do so…because we both have to go that way for your entrance speech."  
"En-entrance speech?"  
"No, not you, it's basically Ozpin giving you all a speech. Now please, we're both late."

"Okay, I guess." Naruto raised his hand up which glowed green for a moment before the wall came down, only to reveal the active students standing there with weapons drawn.

"Mrs. Goodwitch! There's a Grimm behind you!" A tall boy yells as he points at Rexy, "you might wanna move Coco has her hand on the trigger!"

"Coco Adel, you will put your finger off that trigger and practice discipline this instant!" Glynda yells as she stumps her foot down, "this Grimm is under the control of a new potential student. If you all would be attentive to your classes you can clearly see that this Grimm is dressed and has tribal paintings."

Glynda presented Rexy to them, "and if you all have been my observant notice how this Grimm has blue eyes instead of the common red. Indication of some form of control, no longer of its free will, thus it is effectively a tamed threat."

Everyone looked at Rexy, nervousness took over, before Naruto walked up to the Beowulf with a smile before jumping on top of him. "Hey, guys, this is Rexy…and no he's not wanting to claw or maw you to death. He's just your friendly neighborhood doge!"

Some of the students looked at him with disgust before the crowd looked around, Glynda glares at them before raising her voice once more. "So help me by the twins I will send _all of you_ to weekend detention if you do not get back into your classes within the next minute. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight!"

The students immediately dispersed as Naruto hopped down from Rexy, "wow…that was pretty cool. All their weapons looked neat, I kind of like being greeted with a fight hahaha!" Naruto laughs as pats Glynda's arm.

The woman looked at the boy, clearing her throat, "Mr. Namikaze if you may please step with me to the dining hall."

"Alright, sure!" Naruto excitingly says, "man I really did a number on your walls…sorry."

"Meh," Glynda shrugs, "I'll just have to have fix them."

"Not a problem." Naruto told her much to her surprise.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you would do without argument?" Glynda asks him, and his nod only solidified his previous answer.

Glynda looked at him as he grew a second head, before sighing, _"let it go Glynda…let it go. If he's actually one of the willing ones to listen it'll be worth not understanding his personality in one day."_

They both slowly begin to walk, "so, how old is Beacon Academy?"

Glynda chuckles, "eighty years old, it was established after The Great War."

Glynda looked at her fellow blonde, he was curious which was a good trait, she liked curious. Curious students often accelerated quickly since their curb for knowledge was often little, but curiosity was a thing to be monitored, as too much of the wrong knowledge can make a young prodigy become a lackey.

Glynda has picked her choices for top students early, she had read the extensive file reports, and she liked what she saw in Pyrrah both combat and academically. However, she favored Belladonna as well due to her applied knowledge and actual combat experience.

She read Naruto's file, impressive as it was, she saw no academic outstanding. In reality, this was actually something of an on the fence situation, because technically Naruto should've not been allowed in according to the code established in Beacon of him needing at least a year's training in a vocational school.

However, Ozpin was never for tradition.

He believed each student was different, requiring a different method of teaching, and he had warned her that where Pyrrah and Blake were probably the seemingly perfect students…never underestimate the idiot savants.

The type of savant he believed Naruto to be, someone who could take very little knowledge and work with it overtime to be a master. Ozpin in his own words described fighting Naruto akin to someone who adapted around a situation.

Adaptation was a deadly trait in Huntsman.

Naruto's fight with him proved that he not only adapted quickly but could thrive in battles. It was this that Ozpin believed Naruto to be a sort of hidden prodigy. She also agreed, no one surviving by themselves this long and with no training could be ignorant to battle.

His extent of his own personal knowledge made her curious, and she made a note that she would have some separate pad recording cameras in the forest to see if she can study Naruto a little better, and see if he was truly what Ozpin believed him to be.

"Um, Mrs. Glynda, wasn't the dining hall back this way!" Naruto calls out while standing in front of the doors.

Glynda stopped, before looking over at him, she had been musing in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she walked past it. "Ah yes, good on you Mr. Namikaze."

* * *

Naruto holds the door open for her as she walks in, everyone turned to face Naruto as he walked in with his Grimm trailing close behind him. Looking around, Naruto found Pyrrah and smiles as he waived at her. "Oi, Pyrrah!"

"Hey Naruto, you get lost!" The redhead and co. made their way over to him, sensing what was going on as the students glared at him.

"Kind of got chased by other students when they thought Rexy was a hostile Grimm, anyway, did I miss the speech?"  
"What speech?"  
"Oh, Mrs. Glynda said there was to be a speech."  
"The Professor seems to have been waiting on her arrival, she's walking up there now."  
"Neat, then I guess I'm not late."  
"I guess not."

Naruto puts his hands behind his head, chuckling childishly as he looks up at the podium. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be a legit Hunter."

"As well as all of us," Ren extended out his hand to Naruto who took it and shook it, "then let's see who's going to become number one in Beacon before the world eh?"

"Agreed friend," Ren chuckles, "but don't get cocky…I may just pass you up."

"Oh sure thing ninja-ninja." Naruto teases him, "and when you see me dashing away don't look at me, my sun lily may blind you."

"Speaking of lilies, Naruto, that's rather a cute accessory." Nora tells him as she looks on top of his head, "where'd you get it?"

"Oh um, well, actually…I found it at my feet. You see, though my father was…still is…a bastard my very few memories of my mother were some of the happiest times of my life. She taught me using flowers as an example." Naruto points at the flower on his left ear with his thumb, "this is A Desert Sun Lily. It's a symbol of peace and harmony in Vacuo."

"Ah, so like the Snow Rose is for Atlas and Sunflower for Mistral?"  
"Bingo!"  
"You should study floriculture."  
"Flori-what now?"  
"It means to study flowers."

Naruto beamed with a smile, "I think I remember gardening with mom one time. She and I had a green thumb."

"Well duh, you're able to grow frigging trees with your semblance." Nora rolls her eyes, "how can you _not_ be a good gardener?"

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto bursts out laughing, "but you must be one hell of builder wielding that hammer!"

"I'm not a builder," Nora smashes her fists together, "I'm the demolition expert."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Naruto teasingly rolls his eyes, "all the power in the world means nothing if you can't land a blow however."

"Is that a challenge I smell?"  
"Maybe, maybe it's the bean burrito I ate on the way in here."  
"Smells an awful lot like shit talking."  
"Hehe, well, then…I guess we'll have to see."

Nora and Naruto bumped fists, "name the place and time after we get officiated in."

"You're so on Nora!" Naruto yells as her and Ren walk away together.

He crossed his arms with a smile, "damn…I like Nora."

"Oh, in what form?" Pyrrah teasingly asks.

"Sisterly." Naruto tells her and then chuckles, "hope we get to be a team!"

"Maybe, hey Naruto by chance did that girl ever talk to you again?"  
"Who?"  
"White hair, blue eyes."  
"Oh, you mean Schnee, yeah…well let's just say she thinks I tried to grab her."  
"Oh?"  
"My hand slipped when I had Rexy grab Ruby and I grabbed her to keep them from getting into an explosion. She accused me of being a pervert."  
"Oh dear…she sounds like a class act."  
"In her defense…I think she's pretty."

"No Naruto, there's no _in her defense_ , she's just being a jerk. Women like her are too prideful on their materials to ever perceive things to be cheerful about. Such as pushing forwards with your academics and combat." Pyrrha states as she crosses her arms, "and speaking of Academics…Naruto being honest with me…are able to read and write properly?"

"I can read, but, I think my writing sucks." Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously, "my father…Minato…he never really taught me how to write."

 _"_ _The hell did that monster also forget?!_ " Pyrrah muses as she looks at Naruto before smiling a little bit, "well count me in as your tutor if you make it through to team placement."

"Oh, and you are going to make it?"  
"Maybe, but for all the talk you put up you better show it up."  
"Hahaha, don't worry, I can be a one-man Grimm Slayer."

The sound of tapping on a mic cut their attention to the podium as Ozpin took center stage of everyone's attention. Clearing his throat, Ozpin took note of Ruby Rose and her sister standing front and center. Naruto was standing by Pyrrah and smiled a little, _"so that was he meant by friend…not a bad pick of a friend Mr. Namikaze."_

Ozpin looked at Jaune, narrowing his eyes, _"I know you lied…but let's see what you're capable of. Blake Belladonna is probably in the left most dark corner of this hall, I can see tiny eyes in the very back. Weiss Schnee is front left…typical, closest spot to me."_

Taking a deep breath, he looked at everyone, "everyone I need your attention."

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin said as he holds his hands behind his back, "that is all."

Glynda stepped up, "all new students will begin elimination exams tomorrow. The rules of the elimination are simple, you will be launched into Emerald Forest. Emerald Forest is home to many Grimm and in various forms. You will land with other students, the first other student you see will be your partner for the next four years…no exceptions."

Everyone erupted in talks, "also…attacks on other student partner teams is not allowed. Attacking each other is automatic disqualification and you will be booted out of the academy with _no possible_ way of returning."

Glynda looked at everyone as she walks away from podium and across the stage that was set up. "I see in this crowd those filled with potential…and I also see those who are too full of themselves. Those who are timid in nature and will take their lessons with stride will succeed…any iota sorority is supported by this school."

She continued as she watched Ozpin walk out of the room. "You will be graded as well, and the team that has the most cohesion will be matched with the team with the less cohesion score. So, to clarify, if you and partner get along great and do well together you'll be put together with a pair that can't fight their way out of a paper bag together if their lives depended on it. This is for you to set an example, a live and personal example."

"Any questions?" Glynda looked around, before noticing Naruto's hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze?" Glynda states, "what is your question?"

"I got two questions Ms. Goodwitch! First, can I bring Rexy with me?" Naruto points at his Beowulf, "and second where we be sleeping tonight?"

"To answer the first question is a simple yes, if you are capable of controlling him then I see no reason for him not to join you. However, do not blame us if he is harmed, you had a choice understood?"

Naruto nods.

"Also, new students will be sleeping on the ground from which they stand. Bundle up children, this night will be long…and it will be cold." Glynda pushes her glasses up before walking off the stage.

Naruto watched her walk away before everyone turned to him, he rubbed the back of his head softly. A boy with burnt orange hair approached him, "you can't sleep here."

"Eh?" Naruto looks at him confused, "why not?"

"Look, regardless of what the teachers think…we don't feel comfortable with that thing behind you in here with us asleep." The burnt orangenette stated as she crossed his arms, "and a few of us also said that if you won't leave willingly…we'll make you."

Naruto looks at him, "and you are?"

"Cardin Winchester, and you are just a mongrel with a dog on no leash. Get it out of here, now." Cardin ordered Naruto, "or would you rather me grab my buddies and we _kindly_ ask you to go?"

Naruto's fists tightened, before he sighs, "fine."

Naruto looks at Rexy, "okay buddy we're gonna go see the sunset!"

Naruto and Rexy slowly walk towards the double doors, before he noticed Pyrrah looking at him. "Naruto…you shouldn't have to sleep outside."

"Oh, don't worry, it's where I planned on sleeping for starters." Naruto states with a smile, "screw the roof of this place. I want to see stars, I want to see the moon, and I wanna see angels fly."

"An-angels?"  
"Yeah, those little skimming pieces of light that flow in the skies, I call them angels."

Pyrrah looked at him, he was a battle-hardened teen but it seems like he still had a child's innocence about him. The blonde patted his Beowulf as they walked past a few of the students glaring at him, the blonde merely scuffed at them before walking out of the door.

* * *

Naruto was knelt onto the cold concrete of the rooftop of Beacon, he watched as the sunset before slowly unpacking his backpack that had all of his clean smocks. Naruto laid the smocks out for him and Rexy before unfastening his sherwani and slowly sliding it off till he was bare chested.

The fabric hanged around his shoulder until he shrugs his shoulders to where it falls around him and exposing his entire upper body to the elements. Taking a deep breath, Naruto leaned forward. "Here my prayer Great Light God, here me elder brother…grant me the ability to forgive all of those who do harm onto me and let my sword pierce only the bad ones."

"Gaze upon me, your child that bares both the darkness and the light, gaze upon me and smile down. Forgive me if I act too harshly as your light shines down, for I'm here to give thanks onto you. I, Naruto, thank you for letting me see another day." Naruto prays as he raises back up to where he was sitting on his knees.

He reached up, slowly removing his Desert Sun Lily and laying it gently onto his sword. It was ritualistic for him to always sleep in a uniformed fashion when in a new place, either by praying or simply being at the right spot at the right time.

Folding his sherwani up, Naruto reached his backpack and pulled a small blanket out. It indeed felt as though it was to be a chilly night, but he came ready to face down the cold once more. He had swum in a river all week to further his preparations for the chilly environment that Vale was rumored to have been.

All the while, he was being watched.

Ozpin was standing at the door, but he didn't notice the second figure standing on top of an archway that overlooked Naruto's sleeping area. The woman in white stood there, before slowly transforming into a small white fox and hopping down off the archway and escaping notice.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto slowly slipped on his sherwani before adjusting his coat, Rexy was laying on the ground as the sun peered above the eastern horizon, the blonde took a deep sigh as he picked up his Desert Sun Lily before taking a piece of sewing string and tying threading it gently into the hilt of his blade.

The blonde slowly took the blade into his hand as he let it cut his skin a little bit, it was going to be a hectic day and he would have to look out for someone in a Grimm infested forest beside Rexy. A small trickle of blood stained the blade as the blonde slung to his side.

Taking another deep breath, Naruto eyes turned red as he slid the sword into its scabbard with a click. "I am ready," Naruto mutters as he looks at Rexy, "let's do this."

"Yes…mas…ter." Rexy gets up, before walking besides Naruto as he carried his stuff in his backpack.

* * *

Walking into the locker rooms, Naruto was met with stares as he walks with a nonchalant look on his face and body language. The blonde passed up a couple of people before finding locker number ten and opened to see it wasn't taken.

Putting his stuff inside of it, Naruto slammed the door shut, catching the attention of everyone. "Um, Naruto, bad sleep?"

"No, just anxious…" Naruto mutters as he smiles, "besides it's my one chance to do a Hunter's duty."

"Oh, and that is?" Pyrrah asks as she stretches before seeing another blonde walk towards them.

"Rip and tear, until it is done." Naruto offhandedly comments without no care, he walked towards Rexy who stood at attention for his master.

Naruto took a couple of tree seeds out of his pocket before placing them on his friend's fur, placing his hands over Rexy's heart. "Mokuton: Nature Armor."

Wood erupted and shaped around Rexy until it formed a very sturdy armor of oak, the blonde smiles as he forms a shield on Rexy's right hand. "The wood is soft, giving it flexibility, but it'll only last ten minutes before it starts wearing off on you." Naruto tells Rexy as he placed his own seeds on his chest and his limbs.

The wood slowly spread out to add armor over his vital areas and ligaments. "We are here for one purpose Rexy, that is to fight with all we got…give everything and leave nothing."

"Yes…mas…ter." Rexy nods before turning to face the crowd, "who…shall…we…try to…search…for?"

"Whoever is of opportunity," Naruto smiles as he speaks, "besides it'll be all random anyways."

Naruto turned to see a blushing Pyrrah as she talked to Jaune, before tuning to everyone else. _"No matter what…I must protect my friends and win this. This isn't for my father, not my family, but for me. This is for all those years of training, all the heartbreaks and torture I did to myself…all the elation of success…it all…boils…down…to this!"_

The blonde blue-eyed teen stood proud as he watched Glynda walk in, "students, to the launchpads."

Naruto walks towards the door, walking besides Ren and Nora, he pats Ren on the shoulder. "It's time my friend, let's show them what we're made off eh?" Naruto told Ren as he as the pink eyed teen nodded.

"Indeed," Ren looked around, "anyone you think would be a good teammate?"

"I got a couple of greedy picks, but, I'll have to move fast." Naruto told him, "and if you don't…Nora may just end up with me."

Ren stopped before glaring at Naruto, "excuse you?"

"Not like that Ren, jeez, I mean on my team. Then again, there's Yang, she's tough." Naruto points out, "but Nora is like the fortress of all of us…I have a feeling she can dish out as much as she takes."

"I can agree to that, what am I?"  
"Ninja."  
"Fair enough, but what does that mean?"  
"It means that as long as you hold stealth and surprise you're unbeatable…but you're also very weak in a direct fight."  
"Sounds like you play videogames."  
"I played a few arcade games in Mistral before boarding the flight, they were difficult…couldn't get the controls."

Ren and Naruto laugh a little bit, "so who else?"

"Pyrrah, and need I say why? She's the best student here, plus she's a great friend." Naruto chimes as they walk closer to the door, "and she understands that we must rip and tear until it is done."

"Count me in then," Ren tells Naruto as he and him fist bump.

* * *

Naruto and dozens of other students stood on launch platforms as they all looked at Ozpin. "For years you have trained yourselves to be warriors, and today that drive will be tested." Ozpin walks in front of the students. "Your goal is to move into the forest and collect one of the thirty-two relics at a temple inside of Emerald Forest."

Ozpin gently placed his cane onto the ground, "and each pair will only have to grab one. However, there is a time limit. If you're not back by sundown, you'll be disqualified, and then kicked out of our school. As stated yesterday, just in case a few of you need a fresh reminder, attacking other students is strictly forbidden."

"As it stands, you all have sixty seconds to prepare for launch." Ozpin brought his left arm up before looking at his watch, "fifty-five…fifty four."

"So, wait up, we're getting actually _launched_ into the forest?"  
"Yes Mr. Arc."  
"Um, so, what happens then…do we…um…get caught by something?"  
"Well I surely hope not, the last time a student got caught by something it was an Ursa and my that was indeed a mess."  
"For…who?"  
"Well, the Ursa needed a napkin."  
"Oh…haha…well..."

Jaune looked over to see several people starting to get launched, and looked over to his left as Naruto took his launchpad position. Jaune had to take a double take, Rexy was hoisted on Naruto's shoulders, "Um…do we get a parachute?"

Ozpin looked Jaune dead in his eyes, "no."

Ozpin then turned to Naruto, "Mr. Namikaze…is that the most aerodynamic position you could muster?"

"Um…" Naruto rubs his chin, "what's aerodynamic?"

"Noted." Ozpin looked at Jaune, "and believe Mr. Arc it's your turn."

"Uh, wha?! Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jaune screams as he gets launched into the air.

Naruto waited on his before not feeling it move, "um Mr. Ozpin, I think mine is jammed…"

Ozpin walked over to Naruto, observing the launchpad, "indeed…Glynda!"

Glynda nodded, using her telekinesis to unjam the launchpad before Naruto was finally sent twirling into the air, all the while howling with joy, Ozpin looked at Glynda, or looked at the launchpad. "I think we need to get maintenance done on the pads."

"Indeed," Glynda looked at Ozpin as Ozpin looked at her, "oh right…telekinesis."

* * *

Naruto tumbled through air as him and Rexy separated midair, his sherwani flapped in the air as he wore a bright smile on his face. "Wooohooo!" Naruto yells as spreads his body to slow his fall by a small margin while Rexy does the same thing.

They both grab each other's arm, before Naruto and Rexy's eyes snapped wide open as blue aura focused around them. "Light Streak!" Naruto yells as Rexy nods and they both crash onto the ground, however instead of smacking it, they both tumble before using their momentum to begin running.

Naruto and Rexy looked like streaks of blue as they dashed past, going slower and slower every little bit, before leaping into the trees. Leaping from branch to branch, Naruto and Rexy maintained momentum as they blurred through the trees.

Rexy's eyes widened as he saw an Ursa in front of them, but watched as Naruto stopped his momentum by crashing and sliding onto the ground near the Ursa. Spinning on his heel while sliding, Naruto unsheathed Bahuubali before slicing the Grimm in half while yelling "Crescent Moon!"

Completely coming to stop as The Grimm behind him faded away, Naruto looked at Rexy, "hehe…beat you."

"Damn…mas…ter…that…was…mine." Rexy growls a little before crooking his maw into what appeared to be a smile.

"Better luck next time slow poke," Naruto teased him before chuckling, "so how far do you think the artifacts are from us?"

"I…saw…tem…ple…struct…ure…west…of…us." Rexy points to where Naruto had his back turned, "i…tems…must…be…there."

Naruto nods before seeing something in a tree, he jumps up, before landing in front of the object. It was a tiara of some sort with a shape of a snowflake. "Uh, this looks familiar." Naruto mutters as he looks at it, smelling it.

It had the scent of fresh lavender shampoo, judging by how thick the aroma was, it was very expensive brands as well. The blonde teen looked at Rexy before walking over and placing the tiara on his head. The left eye of Rexy twitched while Naruto chuckled, "aww…now you're adorable."

"I…won…der…if…attack…rule…app…lies…to…me?"  
"Why is that?"  
"No…par…tic…ular…reason."  
"Huh uh, well let's get this done shall we?"

Naruto and Rexy began to walk into the forest, before keeping their heads on a swivel. Slowly, the duo made headway, without much of a Grimm encounter, before coming across an unfortunate sight. Naruto looked saddened as he walked upon a body of a student who had faltered in their flight and had suffered an accident.

Twitching a little bit, Naruto reached down, before feeling the face of the student. It was still warm, "oi…oi!" Naruto slapped the face of the student, "you okay?"

The student shot up, "ow, what the hell!"

The burnt orange hair looked familiar to Naruto, the student looked around, before looking at Naruto. "Oh God please tell me you're not the first one to see me!"

"Oh God yes I am." Naruto teases as he punches the guy's arm, "hey listen…what's your name?"

"You already met me, I'm Cardin Winchester, remember?"  
"Well, I think me and you got off on the wrong foot. My name's Naruto Namikaze."  
"I don't care, just…keep yourself and that thing away from me."  
"Can't."  
"Why the hell not!"  
"Team!"

Cardin sighed in frustration, "fine, but do not let that thing get loose!"

"He has a name!" Naruto shouts, "he's not a _thing_ he's my friend!"

"Oh, for fuck sakes, how can a Grimm be your _friend_ animal!"  
"I'm not an animal, I'm a goddamn faunus!"  
"What's the difference!"  
"I'm talking to you am I, any normal animal would just look at the pathetic piece of crap you are!"  
"Excuse me, I'm not the one relying on a Grimm to be my _friend_ and currying favor from Pyrrah Nikos…idealistic idiot."  
"Goddamn it, you're almost as bad Weiss! Be lucky I found you, I could've just led a an Ursa to your ungrateful ass!"

Naruto and Cardin cocked back on each other, before both looked at each other, "damn it/shit." They both said in unison before Cardin speaks up, "damn rules."

"Looks like we're forced into this situation, so follow my lead." Naruto brushes past Cardin only for the teen to brush past him, "what the hell is your problem!"  
"I'll lead, I saw the temple on my way down!" Cardin yells, "the sooner we get done, the soon I don't have to deal with you!"  
"Too bad because you're dealing with me for the next four years, remember!" Naruto screams at him.  
"Oh, and tell me, how do you plan on getting to temple?" Cardin questions.

Naruto flipped backwards, landing on Rexy softly, before straightening himself out as if he was riding a horse, "you got one chance, hop on or walk."

"I'd rather not ride a Grimm, might give me fleas." Cardin hisses, "and besides we're going to be forced to stay together for four years anyway!"

"I don't care if we have the lowest cohesion score in history now," Naruto walked right past him, "you either hop on now or I'm leaving!"

"Like you can find the temple!" Cardin yells, "did you even see what looks like?"

"Oh, that half building in the middle of the woods with the stone pillars?! Yeah, guess what genius, I saw that on the way down as well genius!" Naruto poked at his head to add further insult to Cardin, "see ya there."

Cardin was in disbelieve as Naruto and Rexy leapt up into the trees, leaving him behind. Cardin growled in rage as he trekked towards where Naruto was headed, before sighing. _"Probably should've taken that ride…damn it."_

* * *

Naruto and Rexy landed near the temple, discovering that they were the first ones there. "Can you believe this Rexy, first thing we get when we get here is our very own ass, and not the donkey kind either!"

The teen walked towards the temple, before sighing, "then again I probably pissed off Ozpin and Glynda by now for abandoning someone…damn it…" Naruto scrunched his hands together as he walks under an arch way and looks at the artifacts.

They were chess pieces.

Naruto looked at them, before patting Rexy's head, "you now Rexy with that crown on your head and me riding you like a horse…we could be knights." Naruto says as he walks towards the black knight chess piece.

The blonde picked it up before looking at it, sighing, he looked back at Rexy. "I guess we better go back for our partner."

"Hey!" Naruto turned around to see Yang with a black-haired girl coming into the clearing near the temple, "damn Whiskers you work fast!"

Naruto watched as Yang and her partner landed into the temple after leapt towards it, Naruto stood there, crossing his arms while still holding his chest piece. "Sup?"

"Nothing much, probably gonna wait on my sister, you got a partner yet Whiskers?"  
"Yeah…some idiot named Cardin."  
"Oh~ that sucks."  
"Tell me about it, ran into Grimm?"  
"Not really, a couple of Ursa, Blake here killed one in go."

Naruto looked over to the black-haired girl, Blake, and smiled. "Hiya, names Naruto Namikaze future number one Hunter and Best Faunus Hunter in Remnant!"

"Sup…" Blake mumbles as she looks around, "you chose a knight piece?"

"Yep," Naruto watched as Rexy walked towards them, "and Blake this here is Rexy."

"You mean a Beowulf, right?"  
"No, Rexy, he's my friend."  
"Okay…um…well, what are we doing now Yang?"

"Waiting on my sister," Yang places her palm over her brow, "and I don't see her…hmm…usually she's the first one to things."

"You!" Naruto turns to see Cardin walking out of the woods, "please tell me you've got a relic!"

Naruto holds up the Knight piece while smiling, "no thanks to you Card."

Cardin walked towards the temple, "yeah, whatever!"

Naruto noticed movement behind Cardin, "Cardin get down!" Naruto screams.

"Don't order me aroun-ah!" Cardin was grabbed by an extended arm before being pulled back.

"Rexy, Moon Demon!" Naruto screams as he runs towards Cardin before throwing Bahuubali into the air.

Cardin came face to face with an Imp Grimm before he saw the beast's maw open up, "get off me, please no…no!" Cardin screams as the beasts draws him near its mouth, "help, someone help!"

Cardin felt the heat off the Imp's breath only to see Naruto appear above it, "Moon Shatter!" Naruto screams as he launches his fist into the top of the beast's head, making it drop Cardin and the orange haired teen promptly slammed into the ground.

Cardin watched Rexy appeared above him before being used as stepping stone and crashed back into the ground as Rexy caught Bahuubali and spun around once to slide off the sheath and slice the head of the Imp Grimm off.

Rexy landed on the ground first while Naruto landed on top of him, the caught the sheath and the sword once Rexy threw his head back to toss it up to Naruto. The teen clicked the sword back into the sheath before smiling as the Grimm dispersed into a smoke cloud.

"Red Crescent." Naruto said as he fixed the sheath back onto his belt.

Cardin looked up at Naruto, shaking a little bit, the blonde's normally blue eyes were red as he turned to face the burnt orange haired teen, "you alright Cardin, didn't piss yourself did you?"

"N-no, I didn't." Cardin grimaced as he got up, "thanks…I guess."

"No mention it, anyway, guess we're waiting around for the others?" Naruto looked at Rexy before nodding towards Cardin

Cardin got up immediately, "no, I'm fine!"

Cardin stumped off, his pride obviously hurt, the blonde stood there with a sad look on his face. "Oh well, can't say I didn't try to be friendly."

Naruto hopped down from Rexy before walking back towards the temple, the blonde saw a shadow from above and looked up. "Whoa momma that's a big Nevermore!" Naruto yells as he sees the majestic Grimm fly above…carrying or trying to shake off two people.

One with red and black hair, silver eyes, Ruby.  
The other one, mess white hair…messy? Weiss!

Naruto didn't even get two seconds to think before a crashing of small trees and the screaming of Nora caught his attention.

"yehaw!" Nora screams as she rides an Ursa towards the temple, Ren coming behind her and was out of breath.

"Nora, never again…never…again." Ren takes deep breaths trying to catch his air.

Naruto watched as Nora hopped down before shooting the grenade launcher into the Grimm. Nora strolled over to the altars that held Relics before grabbing the white queen. Naruto was stunned to see her balance on top of her head before she started singing.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle ~" Nora sang as she balanced the piece on her head.

"Nora." Ren called.

"Coming Ren!" Nora yells before running back over to him.

"Okay, that was a thing." Naruto says as he watches Cardin lean against a stone pillar.

"He-he-help!" Naruto looked up to see Jaune land onto a tree, "ow…"

"Oh, Jaune, you okay?"  
"No…"  
"Damn, you look like you got tossed by a large Grimm!"  
"I did get tossed by a large Grimm, where's Pyrrah…"  
"You mean she is with you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Okay, well, she's not here."  
"She was fighting a Deathstalker before I got flung by it."

"Really," Naruto crossed his arms, "a single Deathstalker is giving you all trouble?"

"It's really big!" Jaune complains.

Naruto turned to the sound of actual trees crashing, before his eyes widened as a Deathstalker roared.

"Oh…wow…that's…pretty big."


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto blinked around as everything seemed to go from calm, to mad crazy in one minute. You had Pyrrah getting chased by a giant Deathstalker, you had Ruby and Weiss hanging onto a Nevermore for dear life, Cardin wasn't contributing at all. Jaune was still recovering in the tree, Ren was out of breath and…Nora…Nora was currently looking around and wondering what she should do.

Then, Ruby and Weiss fell from the heavens as The Nevermore managed to shake them off.

Naruto went to catch Weiss, only for Jaune to catch her, he watched as Jaune seemingly floated in the air for moment. The blonde then stifled laughter when Jaune fell straight down, with Weiss on top of him, "at least I saved you."

"My hero," Weiss rolls her eyes before she gets off him, "well this could've gone a lot smoother."

Naruto stood there with Rexy, "well, what now?"

"Alright everyone, calm down before I lose it!" Naruto heard Yang scream as she had golden aura flail about her body, her eyes turning red instead of her lilac.

Ruby and Blake stood beside Yang while Weiss walked over to where Ren and Nora was. Naruto leapt in front of them to catch Pyrrah when she was caught with a blow from the giant Deathstalker. "Mind if I play hero?"

Pyrrah chuckled as she got out of Naruto's arms and watched as Rexy walked besides him. The Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker soon were joined by an Armor Grimm just as big as the Deathstalker.

"What the hell do they feed these things…" Naruto gasps, "these things are far bigger than any Grimm I've fought."

"Oh, suddenly The Grimm Lover is scared?" Cardin questions as he walks besides Naruto.

Naruto smiles as he places his hand on Bahuubali, "no Cardin," his aura flares around and having a slight tinge of red at the tips. "I'm excited."

"I've got this!" Someone shouted as they ran forwards, it was Ruby.

Naruto watched as she dashed at full speed before becoming a single rose petal and nearly getting to the Grimm before she was knocked away. "Ruby!" Yang screams and dashed towards her sister.

Naruto looked at Cardin, before noticing him locked in place, before dashing towards Ruby himself. The blonde watched as Rexy followed him, "Bastion!" Naruto yells as he claps both of his hands together as he sees the Nevermore and Giant Armor come towards them.

Ruby dashed backwards, but when she came to look up, she saw that she had dashed right where a bunch of Nevermore feathers were flying. "Not like this!" She screams and attempts to shield herself only for a large dome of wood to come around her.

She heard the feathers impact the dome just as Weiss got to her, "you alright?"

"Yeah, but why is the earth shaking?" Ruby asks, "oh crap…"

Naruto jumped over the wooden dome, engaging the Armor Grimm before noting the appearance of the armored Grimm. It was old and rusted, it's glowing red eyes filled with rage and need of blood. Naruto kicked the Armored Grimm's giant mace away with a powerful roundhouse as he leapt at it.

"Moon Shatter!" Naruto screams as he impacts the Armor Grimm, before noticing it recoil from the punch.

However, Naruto was stunned when the Armor Grimm spun around before backhanding him across the clearing and into a tree. Rexy ran into a small opening in the dome and grabbed both Ruby and Weiss before retreating as an Ice Wall saved him from being impaled by The Giant Deathstalker and at least holding that thing down for a moment.

Naruto was dazed as he got up, before seeing Rexy dash over to him with Ruby and Weiss riding him, "Mas…ter…are…you…okay?"

Naruto nodded, wiping his lip, "we need a plan…"

Ruby and Weiss got off, both of them seeing Blake and Yang to struggle shooting at the Giant Nevermore.

Jaune came running over to him, "dude, are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we need a plan…there's three Grimm here that are at best made for expert Hunters to handle…" Naruto scrunched his fists up, "I'm drained from doing Moon Demon earlier."

"Oh crap, here it comes!" Jaune yells as he looks up to see The Giant Armor coming towards them.

Only for them to Nora fire several grenades at it, "get-away-from-my-friend-jerk!"

It turned around, attempting to hit her, until Weiss and Ruby ran over to her side and began to lay down a hail of bullets and ice separately.

"Naruto…I have an idea." Jaune says as he looks at Nora, "it'll be easier if Cardin gets involved…wait…where is Cardin?"

Naruto looked at the temple, seeing that he was gone. "He ran away…" Naruto scrunched his fists up tighter before he got up. "That…cowardly…"

Naruto's aura exploded out as the red aura formed more inside of the blue, he roared out as he charged up as much as possible. "Jaune…what's the damn plan!"

His aura flowed around him like a flame, he glared right at The Armor Grimm just as it managed to knock everyone away.

"That Armor Grimm is the balanced threat, its fast enough to keep up with us but slow enough to be countered. That Nevermore is a true threat, we'll need people with ranged weapons to take it on. Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Snow Princess could do it."

"Snow princess?" Naruto questions, before chuckling. "Nice pet name for Weiss, Jaune. I got a favor to ask you, see that crown on Rexy's head…can you give that to Weiss…I think that belongs to her."

Jaune nodded, taking the crown, "right."

"Now, get that brain of yours working lover boy!" Naruto announces as he clasps his hands together and begins to flow more aura out of him, preparing to go all out.

"Haha…thanks, maybe I'll get a shot after this is all set in done." Jaune rubbed the back of his head as Naruto looked around. "I can distract the Armor Grimm and you all can run towards that tower over there…it had a small bridge to where it'll keep other Grimm from being able to join in."

"Good one Naruto, I'll tell the others to go there." Jaune ran off as Naruto took a very large steps forwards towards the Armor Grimm.

Naruto's aura disappeared as he absorbed it into himself, leaving him without the passive protection. However, doing so, Naruto felt his body gain more power as he dashed forwards. Rexy was right behind as they dashed towards the large Grimm.

The blonde jumped up as the Grimm slammed its mace into the ground, before he spun around midair and slammed his right leg into the Armor head. The thundering sound from the impact flooded the area as The Grimm was toppled over.

Rexy came from above, "Moon…sha…tter!" the Beowulf screams as he slams his own hand onto the Grimm's stomach

"You're mine!" Naruto screams as he draws his fist back, before hitting The Grimm in the face, "Dual Moon Shatter!"

Rexy was thrown off in a surprisingly, almost robotic fashion, by the Armor Grimm.

The Grimm got up, throwing Naruto off with a roar, before the blonde teen dispersed his aura around his body again to help him land. Naruto roared out as well as he charged with Rexy, "Mokuton!" Naruto screams makes several large branches emerge and slam into the Armored Grimm and made it stumble backwards.

Rexy ran up the branches, slashing at the Armor with claws, attempting to rip holes into it without success. Naruto ran up and jumped off the branches before they splintered.

"Rexy, Dual Moon Shatter!" Naruto yells as he jumps up, channeling a lot of his aura in his right fist.

The aura grew on his right arm as he channeled the red aura, before he spun around once to gather momentum. "Ha!" Naruto roared as he and Rexy came to be side by side before the two slammed their fists into the top of The Grimm and sent it sprawling into the ground.

Naruto landed on the Armor Grimm before being knocked away before he could stab it, his aura exploded around his body as he crashed into a tree to block some of the damage. He got up, before brushing himself. The Armor Grimm slammed its mace into the ground before charging at Naruto, the blonde easily dodged a strike when the Grimm tried to uppercut him with the mace.

Spinning around, Naruto tripped The Grimm with a hard kick into its left leg. He landed on top of it before stabbing into its chest with Bahuubali and pulling it out. The Armor Grimm roared out before attempting to get up.

As he was about to jump, Naruto took Bahuubali and slashed it a couple of more times at the Grimm without it doing any damages. "Damn it…" Naruto growls as he kicks back down into the ground.

Naruto took note as the other teens started to form up and join to take on the other targets, before he jumped from The Armor Grimm and landed while skidding backwards a little bit. The blonde watched as several other Grimm came running into the clearing, the blonde sighs as he sheathed Bahuubali, "The Moon Is Rising." He calmly says as he places his hand on the hilt of the blade.

Removing it as his aura flowed upwards into the sword, extending it slightly. "Watch as The Moon Breaks The Sky…Hidden Behind The World."

Naruto held his sword up, channeling his aura into it, before watching the large Armor Grimm get up. Naruto took a step forwards before slowly spinning on his right heel clockwise, "Red Full Moon!" Naruto yells as he launches a red colored wind slash from his sword.

The slash impacted all the Grimm as they charged, splitting them in half, save for the Armor Grimm which stood there unaffected. "Mokuton!" Naruto screams sheaths Bahuubali before slamming his hands down, "Deep Forest Emergence!"

Branches erupted around The Grimm only for Naruto watch it turn around and break them apart with its mace, Naruto growls as he slashes Bahuubali a few more times before noticing the wind bouncing off the armor.

The Grimm started to charge, but that's when Naruto saw several arrows fly towards it and impact it with explosions. The blonde looked to see the source of the arrows was a stunning black-haired teen with golden eyes, she pulled the nonexistent string back before launching another dust arrow at it.

"You look like you could use help," the teen says as she walks over to Naruto.

"Wow," Naruto looks at her before nodding, "thanks…um…"

"Cinder." Cinder greets him, "and my partner should be here…now."

Naruto watched as chains came around the arms of The Grimm from a kusarigama-gun combo, a green haired girl stood before slamming both blades into the ground and detaching the guns. She began to fire a barrage of bullets.

Naruto watched as Cinder kept laying down suppressing fire with her bow, before looked at Naruto, nudging with her head. "Right!" Naruto yells as he reverses grip on Bahuubali, "Rexy!"

Rexy landed next to Naruto, "rip and tear…until it is done!" Naruto orders his friend as he Rexy nods and charges.

The Beowulf charged before leaping up onto the head of the Armored Grimm, the wolf Grimm gripped its helmet and lifted it up. When the Grimm attempted to reach for Rexy, it was hit by several more dust arrows and the green haired girl held back its arms with chains.

Naruto roared out as he charged the last bit of aura he could freely use, he charged as fast he could, before leaping upwards and spinning around. "Half Moon!" Naruto screams and slashes at The Grimm just as Rexy lets go to jump off.

The Grimm roared out before its head came off, coming crashing into the ground as Naruto landed right next to it. His red eyes becoming blue as he took knee and breathed heavily. "Hell yeah…" Naruto watched as Rexy landed next to him, and bumped fists with him.

Naruto was breathing heavily as Cinder and her partner walked towards him, "not bad moves out there…we've been watching you for a good few minutes. Is that Grimm your partner?"

"No, an orange haired coward is, he ran." Naruto says as he gets up, Rexy dipping his head to forcefully to get Naruto to mount him. "Thanks bud."

Naruto watched as The Grimm dispersed into black smoke, before laying against Rexy, "now I'm empty."

Cinder walked up to Naruto, before looking at him, she noticed a single black vein slowly retreating near his right eye. "Emerald, this is our new friend." Cinder tells her, "what's your name…bro?"

"Hahaha…didn't know you were my sister…hahaha…Naruto." Naruto lightly chuckles, "thanks for the save Cinder…and you too Emerald."

The girl lightly waived him off, "well, we better get going…sounds like the others won their battle."

"Oh, that's great…what a relief." Naruto lays back onto Rexy before sighing out as he looked at them.

* * *

A lot of the students from the launchpads had made it back, with very few not. Naruto watched as Jaune and his team were being sworn in. "Good job Jaune!" Naruto cheers as he fists pumps, "you really saved our butts out there!"

Jaune nods as he looks at his team as they walk off the stage.

"Next up, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee." The four girls stepped up and looked at Ozpin. "You four have succeeded in joining in our ranks here in Beacon, your teamwork is commendable, and you have my praise. You will form Team R.W.B.Y(Ruby), under the leadership of Ruby Rose."

"Oh, my little sis is our troop leader~" Yang hugged her sister, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Yang!" Wails Ruby childish, "crushing...me."

"May you continue to surge forwards here in Beacon, now for the next team." Ozpin pulled out his scroll, "will Cardin Winchester please step forward."

Cardin stepped forwards, and looked around.

"Russel Thrush."

Russel came walking from the crowd, and stood by Cardin.

"Dove Bronzewing."

Dove Bronzewing came walking from the crowd, bumping against Jaune during the process, much to the blonde's irritation.

"Last, but not least," Ozpin watched as Naruto got onto the stage, rather with a sour look on his face, "um…Mr. Namikaze…what are you doing?"

"Um, well Cardin's my partner, right?" Naruto asks.

"Um, no, actually you're not." Ozpin states as Naruto and everyone looked confused.

Naruto and Cardin had been both complaining nonstop about each other since the walk back to Beacon, and Naruto straight up calling Cardin a coward in front of everyone didn't help Ozpin's case. The blonde teen stood there, confused, before watching another teen with a green mullet walk up to the stage.

This teen a had a meek appearance, but he held a large sword on his back, "Mr. Lance Peridot is Cardin's partner…he was the first untaken living being Cardin laid eyes on."

"What, no, it was Naruto!" Cardin yells, "how was it not?!"

"Rexy Namikaze," The Grimm looked up from the crowd and all of them turned to him, "are you alive?"

The crowd turned, stunned, as Rexy the only Grimm in Beacon looked at Ozpin, confused.

Rexy looked at Naruto, "don't rely on Naruto answer for you…are you alive?" Ozpin asks as he crossed his arms.

Naruto looked at Rexy, before the Grimm stood up on its hind legs, "I'm alive…I…feel…emo…tions…friend…ship…my…friend…Na…ru…to…taught…me…life. Life…can…not…be…taken…for…gran…ted…it…is…gift…gift…that…few…have…pleasure…of…knowing."

"Then its settled," Ozpin turned to Cardin, "You, Russel, Dove, and Lance here will form Team C.R.D.L(Cardinal), led by you Cardin. I expect very _high_ expectations from you."

Ozpin watched as Cardin walked off, in disgust as the school had recognized Rexy as a student instead of just some pet or servant. "Naruto Namikaze, Rexy Namikaze, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai." Ozpin smiles, "please step forwards."

Naruto watched as the two he met from earlier, and his best friend walked forwards.

"Now let me be quite clear," Ozpin voice came to light, "a sentient being deserves just as much respect as a Faunus or Human. Humanity is hard-pressed in times of strife and battle. Therefore, Rexy will be considered living, a student, and a living being inside my walls. I do mean _my_ walls, for here, my word is law."

"Team C.E.R.N(Cerulean), led by Cinder Fall." Ozpin announces much to everyone's surprise, "I do expect nothing but the best from you four. Now, this concludes team ceremonies, please retire to your assigned dorms."

* * *

Naruto walked with his team, Rexy looked at Naruto, before Naruto looked at him. "Did…I really teach you life?"

"Mas…ter…Rexy…learned…be…cause…he…felt…your…emo…tions." Rexy brushed his head against Naruto, "we…are…bro…thers…in…arms."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, before Cinder turned to him, "that is an interesting ability you have…to make friends with a Grimm."

"Oh, thanks…I'm sorry you're stuck with me. Prepare to get teased a lot hahaha," Naruto laughs, "Cinder, right?"

"Yes," Cinder turns to him, "what is it?"

"Do you like Dragon Crystal," Naruto asks, "I heard it's going to be on TV tonight."

Emerald laughed slightly, "Cinder…how old is this guy…sounds almost like a child."

"Hey, excuse me missy, I'm sixteen. I like animated shows and movies, sue me." Naruto states as he crossed his arms, "besides…what do you like?"

"Tea, reading, a good fight." Emerald says.

"Oh, well, I like coffee…but I love a good fight." Naruto points out, "I was mostly all happy and stuff against that one Armor Grimm. Yikes, we were getting really pressured though!"

"Haha, well, luckily we arrived when we did." Cinder told him before stopping at door with the number nine on the front, "and home sweet home."

Cinder opened the door to see that there were four beds, with little room, "oh dear…we're a little short on room."

"Holy crap its huge!" Naruto yells as he runs in, "this was bigger than my apartment in Vacuo!"

Naruto and Emerald looked at each other, "did you say Vacuo?"

"Yeah."  
"I'm Vacuo City, you?"  
"Same, The Slums."  
"Me too!"

Naruto and Emerald beamed smiles at each other, "well let's get renovations going. I say we take my bed and build a double bed for me and Rexy. You know…uh…"

"Bunk Bed?"  
"Yep!"

"You got any tools?" Emerald asks.

"Nope," Naruto clapped his hands together, "I got something much better."

* * *

Weiss was currently walking towards her dorm; her hair was still a mess. "Can't believe I lost my tiara because of you."

"I said I was sorry, besides it's just a tiara." Ruby complains.

"It was a gift from my grandfather you dunce!" Weiss almost yells, but hammers in the point.

"Hey," Yang yells, "back off my sister!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…it holds a lot of value to me." Weiss says, "it was one of his last gifts to me."

"Oh…well, I'm sure someone will find it."  
"No, it was lost in Emerald Forest, someone would have to brave Grimm to get it."

Jaune walks towards them with his team, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "what do you want Jaune?"

"I'm here looking for Dorm Number Fifteen, this is it, you?"  
"Dorm Number Sixteen…crap."  
"Hey, we're neighbors Weiss. Oh, Naruto found this in the forest."  
"If it some weird type of flower, then you can keep it."  
"It's actually this crown thingy."

Weiss's eyes lit up, she snatched the tiara out of Jaune's hands, "my tiara! Why…why is there black fur on it?"

"Oh, yeah, I could've sworn Rexy was wearing it for a moment." Jaune shrugs, "well see you around Snow Princess."

Weiss stood there, elation turned to both anger and happiness, somehow, she found a medium in between.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto and Rexy snored loudly as they rested on their bunk beds that were fused at the legging by wood, the blonde and Beowulf had kept Emerald up through most of the night. The mint haired teen laid awake with her left eye twitching.

Cinder on the other hand was sleeping calmly, she had packed earbuds just in case of a scenario, something that Emerald had stated was not needed. _"After all, someone living in the wild couldn't possible have that loud of a snore."_

Ehh, wrong!

The snoring came to an end as Naruto hopped out of the bed much to Emerald's surprise he wasn't wearing a shirt, which slightly made her blush due to his physique, which she honestly had to admit…was drop dead great.

She should figure that someone living in the wild would had to keep their bodies healthy, pretty much not having a choice, but she was honestly expecting muscles and someone looking off Dragon Crystal (Dragon Ball.) and what she got was someone lean.

That blush immediately turned to a look of disgust as Naruto began to scratch his buttocks right in front of her, he probably didn't even know she was awake, "Hey Emerald you awake?" he knew she was awake.

"Um…yeah," Emerald choked back as she, "what time is it?"

"Oh, um…" Naruto looked at the clock, "eight."

"Eight…good…wait," Emerald shot up, "eight?!"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asks her, "aren't classes at seven?"

"Seven in the morning!" She yells, "we're an hour late!"

Naruto eyes went wide as he ran over to Rexy, "wake up you lazy wolf!"

Rexy grumbled before Naruto noticed a perfectly destroyed alarm clock laying by his bedside, "Rexy!"

Rexy shot up, "yes…mas…ter!"

"We're late, c'mon, put on your smock and get going!" Naruto yells as he watches Emerald dash into the bathroom.

"Cinder!" Naruto yells, the black-haired teen opened her eyes.

"Hmm?"  
"We're late, we're an hour late!"

Cinder got up, running towards the bathroom as well, before Naruto ran over to where he his new clothing…a uniform was laying. He quickly put the uniform on, before feeling the shirt causing him to itch, "these clothes suck…but they're warm." Naruto mutters as she scratches his back.

Rexy struggled putting on his smock, but Naruto walked to him and quickly helped him out. "There we go buddy," Naruto pats Rexy's back, "hey guys you ready or what?!"

"Shower!" Cinder and Emerald yelled.

"We don't have time, we're an hour late already!" Naruto yells as he walks over to his backpack and getting his books into it.

"Well how about you come and join us, could speed us up~" Naruto entire body turned red as he fidgeted slightly, that wasn't a yell…that was something…pleasant to hear.

Sultry.

"W-wh-what?" Naruto asks, "what did you tell me?"

"Come play with us~" Cinder's voice joined Emerald, before Naruto heard chuckling.

"Th-that's not funny!" Naruto yells as he slipped on his dress shoes which hurt his feet.

"Oh, lighten up, that was funny to us!" Emerald yelled from the bathroom before stepping out in her student uniform, "besides…not a bad offer, right?"

"Um…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, still blushing mad.

"Aww, how cute." Cinder said as she exited in her uniform.

"Whatever," Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, "I'm red because I'm mad."

"You're red because you're still so innocent." Cinder walks towards the door before passing him up, "you're so adorable when bright red Naruto."

She blew him teasing kiss before walking out of the door, Emerald followed behind her, "hey Cinder you're right!"

Naruto twitched slightly, before the red drained from his face, "hey wait up for us!"

* * *

Team C.E.R.N arrived in their class, an hour late, the instructor being Glynda didn't even turn around. "One Hour Detention at the end of the day!"

The class just laughed at them, before they all took their seats. Cinder shrugs as she looks at everyone, "well…we should start everything off as a team, right?"

"Yeah…detention is such a good start…Cinder." Emerald rolled her eyes, "looks like combat class."

"Combat class…" Naruto smirks, "hey teach!"

Glynda turned around, "first off Mr. Namikaze here we raise our hands. Second off, my name isn't 'teach' its Ms. Goodwitch…now what do you want?"

"Can we fight!" Naruto asks with a dumb smile across his face.

"Come again…I think I misheard you." Glynda looked at the boy, trying to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Can we fight, isn't this combat class, well can we fight here?!" Naruto asks with a sort of loud yell to him, but it was a happy tone.

"We just…had a spar." Glynda tells him, "you'll have to wait till tomorrow…when you arrive _on time_."

Everyone snickered as Naruto groans, "oh man…and here I am ready to fight."

"Well, you should've woke up earlier." Cinder tells him, "then again what happen to my alarm clock?"

"Um…yeah…about…that de…vice?" Rexy whimpers a little bit, before Cinder looked at him.

"You owe me one alarm clock Naruto," Cinder tells him before he slaps his face.

* * *

Naruto was watching a dark green haired man zoom around the room, "alright class, welcome to History and Applied Strategy. My name is Dr. Oobleck, here you will learn the history of Remnant and its various battles throughout humanities and faunus existence. You will take from these, learn of strategy, and it apply it to real world situations."

"Now, pop quiz, in what country did The Faunus Revolution begin?" Oobleck asks as the class as they all shot up their hands.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Schnee." Oobleck picked Weiss as she stood up.

"Vacuo, twenty years ago."

"Very good Ms. Schnee," Oobleck turned to the board, "in Vacuo twenty years ago there was a mine collapse that trapped dozens of Faunus workers. The local government refused to excavate and save the poor people trapped under the rocks, this sparked a civil revolt that eventually spilled over to Atlas and the rest of kingdoms."

"It's also sparked the rise of The White Fang." Oobleck told the class, "who can tell me about what The White Fang's code of conduct was?"

Blake was the first to raise her hand.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Belladonna."

"Peace through understanding, force through good will, justice through example." Blake stated as she stood up, "that is what The White Fang stood for."

"Yeah…until they became terrorists." Cardin bitterly mumbles, but it wasn't lost on Oobleck.

"Ah, Mr. Winchester, would you like to contribute?" Oobleck asks.

"Yes, actually, I would. The White Fang don't stand for none of that, they're all terrorists. They kill indiscriminately and fire bomb any shop that won't sell to an animal." Cardin told Oobleck, "so how can there be _peace_ when animals are given free reign?"

Naruto tensed up, before he growled a little bit.

"Mr. Winchester, as colorful as you paint The White Fang, these events are only caused by pushback. The term, _you can only beat a dog so much before it bites_ , is applicable here. After being discriminated against for years, Faunus finally stood up." Oobleck tells, "understand that shall you?"

Cardin grumbles as he faces away from the board, "can all my faunus students raise their hands?"

Naruto, a bunny girl, and several students raised their hands.

"I'm happy to see diversity in my class," Oobleck pushed up his glasses, "diversity is the driver of change. What was controversial three decades ago about letting faunus and humans having class together is now slowly becoming a norm. Now, we have a Sentient Grimm here as well."

Rexy looked up from his desk since he was taking a nap, "tell me something…Rexy. What is it like being a Grimm?"

"Rexy…is…not…Grimm…Rexy…Alive." Rexy answered Oobleck, "true…Grimm…are…dead."

"Is that so, then tell me, how did you come to be alive?"  
"Mas…ter…Na…ru…to…gave me…aura."  
"Oh, is that so? Very curious! Mr. Namikaze care to explain how?"

Naruto looked around, everyone turning to him, "I…I don't know."

"You don't know, you've single handedly changed the game on Grimm becoming sentient and living, and you don't know how?" Oobleck questions him.

"No," Naruto sighs, "I was being attacked and I just blacked out. When I woke up there was Rexy standing over me, protecting me…that's all I know."

"I see, very interesting, perhaps Grimm over time do develop life." Oobleck concludes, "latching onto those that give them aura consciously or unconsciously. Tell me Rexy, do you remember when you were a feral Grimm?"

"No," Rexy says, "I…can…not re…mem…ber."

"I see, well, how unfortunate. It's rather difficult to study your species, either they try clawing my face apart or they try to eat me." Oobleck says, "quite unfortunate, it would be wondrous to one day not need Hunters."

"So, why even train us?" A student questions Oobleck, "if you think it'd be wonderful not to have Hunters."

"Hunters die young Mr. Bronzewing, I'm very lucky to be alive today. Many of my friends are all dead save a couple, at most, you'll live to be forty compared to sixty for most people. This why Hunters are treated like elite class citizens, getting the best education and food, because there are no promises that you get to live a hero…you may very well die a nobody." Oobleck bluntly tells them all while answering his question, "it's a system but a needed one."

* * *

Naruto was sitting at lunch as he and his team eat their food, he was slurping down on some of the noodles they had been serving along with having a couple slices of venison. They laid near his right hand and he would occasionally pick up the venison to eat, raw.

Emerald wasn't perturbed by this action, she had eaten scorpions when she was a kid growing up on the streets and no doubt Naruto had done some of those things if not worse since she had been lucky enough to find a friend in Cinder, but that was story for another time.

Right now, Cinder was looking on in a slight distaste at the way he was eating. There was no proper edicate, no form. He was just gobbling away at the large bowl, fast as he could, and large of amounts. Slurping it down as if this food had been sent down by The Gods themselves.

She made a mental note, while Pyrrah had promised him to tutor him in his writing, she was going to bust manners and edicate into his head. Rexy was no different, he was going to get the same treatment, even it meant making Cinder looking like a fool.

Naruto reminded her of someone, someone she respected.

Rexy was currently chowing down on some raw meet Naruto had managed to catch him prior to heading to lunch, Emerald forest despite being abundant in Grimm was also abundant in game. Deer, rabbit, fish, certain birds that Naruto really hated…mockingbirds, and even the occasional snake.

The quartet was all looking at each other, "so what is detention?"

Cinder and Emerald both stopped eating, "detention is basically punishment. We're being forced to stay in class an hour late today because of tardiness…thanks to a certain Beowulf."

Rexy just looked at her, grumbling a little bite, "it…was…loud."

"That is what an alarm is supposed to be, loud, and very annoying."  
"Sort of sounds like someone's snoring."  
"More like snorers."

"Hey," Naruto whines a little, "I can't help it if me and Rexy go from wild living to five-star beds."

"One, those beds are hardly five-star, maybe two at best. Two, it's called hot tea and cinnamon, use it." Cinder tells him, "and third most Rexy is taking top bunk."

"Aww, but that's the best airflow." Naruto complained, "besides it's a onetime incident he won't do it again."

"Uh huh, whatever, I'm just going to the commissary to get a new alarm."  
"What's a commi?"  
"Commissary, it's like a supply officer."  
"They've got officers for that?"

Emerald and Cinder both slapped themselves, Naruto was dense or an idiot, there was no in-between.

"Ow, get off!" Everyone stopped to look where that yell came from, "stop it!"

Cardin currently had the bunny girl from class grabbed by the ear, tugging on it hard, "oh wow they're real guys…she's really a faunus!"

"Quit, ow!" the bunny girl cried out.

Naruto was sure someone would move to help her, when no one did, he looked around. They were seriously just going to look, but not do anything, even his own team? Scrunching up his fists, Naruto got up, before taking a deep breath.

"Well Rexy, hope you enjoyed the experience of school, because like me it was my first day in one." Naruto tells his friend and servant before walking towards Cardin.

When Cardin saw this, he motioned for Dove and Russel to get up, "hey you, we don't want any trouble so why don't you scram."

"Out of my way," Naruto growls, "or get decked."

"Your bluff-ah!" Russel started to say before Naruto punched him hard in hard to face, sending him to ground with ease.

When Dove attempted to punch Naruto, the blonde reacted by ducking under the punch before elbowing the bully in the gut as he spun around on his right heel before jumping up and sending his fist into the boy's chin.

Lance got up, running at Naruto, attempting to tackle the blonde. The blonde merely sidestepped the greenette before kicking him in the back and sending stumbling into team J.N.R.P and R.W.B.Y's table. The greenette fell across the table, spilling food on people as he did.

The one most unfortunate was Weiss, who had a taste for ketchup, and her tray had been dumped on due to him slamming into the table.

Cardin lets go of the bunny girl's ear, before walking straight up to Naruto while cocking his fist back, "you fox faunus piece of shi-gaaah!"

Naruto punched Cardin straight in the gut, "that's for be an ungrateful prick." Naruto kneed Cardin in the face as he leaned forward and broke his nose, "that's for being a coward."

Naruto then spun around before slamming the back of his hand into a kneeling Cardin, "and that's been a long time coming…asshole."

The lunchroom immediately lit up, the faunus students were praising Naruto's actions, while some of the other students, a few of the human ones were condemning him.

Naruto walked over to the bunny girl, "you alright?"

"Yeah…just my ear hurts, he might've torn it." The girl says, before watching Naruto walk over to Cardin and grabbing the boy by both of his ears.

The girl watched as he began to pull on Cardin's ears, "feel good huh?! Does this feel good, how do you like it!" Naruto yells at Cardin, "you think you can be a coward in front of me one minute and then turn around pull this! No, Naruto Namikaze the _Grimm lover_ doesn't play this!"

"Ow, I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Cardin wails, "stop!"

Naruto drags him up by his ears, turning him towards Velvet as the teachers busted in, "say you're sorry Cardin!"

"I'm sorry!"  
"Louder!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!"  
"I'M SORRY VELVET, MAKE HIM STOP!"

The bunny girl, Velvet, "will you ever bully a faunus person again?"

"NO!" Cardin wails, "JUST STOP, YOUR TEARING THEM!"

"Um, sir…please stop." Velvet timidly says, Naruto looks at her before nodding.

Letting go of Cardin's ears, Naruto front kicked him to the ground. _"Stay down on the ground and stay there and think of about what you done…monster."_ Naruto's eyes lit up red as he heard the voice of his father inside of his head.

"Namikaze Naruto, report to my office this instant!" Ozpin yells as they exit the dining hall.

"Well, nice know ya." Naruto tells Velvet, "oh and don't let anyone do that to you…you're strong enough to be here, right? Act like it."

Velvet watched as he walked away, she had a small blush on her face, but then walked over to her team. Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang were struggling to hold Weiss down as she tried to make a beeline at Naruto.

Several nurses came in to see the extent of the damage to the students, one going over to Velvet as well.

* * *

"This isn't very good Mr. Namikaze, you can't just attack students."  
"I was helping someone being picked on, they deserved the beatdown, because what if they had torn her ears? You know it takes a long time for an actual rabbit to heal a torn ear right?"  
"Yes, but that's beside the point, you should've ran and got one of us as stated in the handbook."  
"Oh, so that book I was reading was a handbook…I thought it was just something for light reading."  
"Y-you're not being smart with me, are you?"  
"No, I swear!"

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose, "listen Mr. Namikaze. I'm not going to kick you out, but this should be a onetime incident. I cannot allow violence amongst students _outside_ of sparring."

"So, what happens now?" Ozpin smiles a little bit, "well what you did does deserve some praise. You're the only that acted out and stood up for someone despite being out numbered. Fear in itself is something to never be afraid of, and I'm glad we've got a brave student in you."

"Well…thanks…I guess." Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head, "but what happens now?"

"A slap on the head." Ozpin bluntly tells him, and before Naruto could react the silver haired man taps him across the back of his head.

"Ow!" Naruto hisses, "that stings."

"As a friend once told a good student in your class, what you deserve is a pat on the back…and a slap on the wrist."


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto was currently trying to not to fall asleep in Port's class, after having come back from Ozpin's office with what was called _Weekend Detention._ He didn't know what that meant, but he figured it had to involve the weekend in some way.

The blonde was currently being glared to death by Cardin and Weiss, both had their reasons. Cardin getting his pride shattered and Weiss having her dress for that day ruined, forcing her to change into the one she had forgotten to wash that was all wrinkled up.

Cardin got off with a much harsher punishment than Naruto, he was going to have to dress and look like a faunus in Vale this weekend. He was going to be by himself, since he was the one that made a direct conflict with Velvet while his teammates only jumped to his defense, though they too got punishment which involved cleaning the bathrooms…every…last…one of the dozens.

Spotless, good luck with that, especially since many teenage boys cannot aim their _gun_ like their weapon.

That's when the cage started growling, Rexy's ears stood up, "mas…ter…Grimm."

"Now class, I am one for live demonstrations, in this crate here is a Boarbatusk. A Grimm that resembles a boar, it's highly armored. Now, children, who will be the first to step up?" Port questions enthusiastically.

"I'll do it." Weiss stands up, getting out of her chair and walking to the front of the class.

She readied herself, holding her sword in the perfect grip she could muster.

"Yeah, Weiss, represent team Ruby!"  
"Not now Ruby…"

Port stepped to the side of the cage, knocking it open. Weiss watched as the Grimm made a mad dash towards her. She quickly formed her semblance into a barrier that knocked it back. However, she made a mistake by lunging at it and her sword merely skimming off the bonelike armor.

The Boarbatusk took the opportunity to punish her by ramming the Schnee Heiress across the room.

Everyone was on edge, Cinder was chuckling a little bit, before she turned to see Naruto. He had his hand on his table, which was odd, until she saw it glowing green. _"interesting."_

His eyes were close as The Boarbatusk began to spin in place, Naruto concentrated on the room around him, finding several slightly raised floorboards near were Weiss was. "Weiss go for the belly, flip it over!" his concentration was broken when Ruby yelled.

"Shut up Ruby!" Weiss snapped at her team leader, before getting into a stance as the Boarbatusk charged.

Naruto was impressed when she unknowingly listened to Ruby and formed a sigil under the charging boar before it flipped itself. Landing hard on the ground, belly up, Weiss took the opportunity to jump and spear it through. Hitting it with enough force to slide herself on the Grimm before it dispersed.

"Very good Ms. Schnee, well done!" Port praised her, before she nodded and walked back to her seat next to Ruby.

"Good jo-!" Ruby started only for Weiss to glare at her, "ob…"

Naruto sat in his seat, looking over at Ruby before feeling an intense amount of negative emotions coming from Weiss. _"Why can't you just be nice…would it kill you?"_

* * *

The day ended with Naruto and co. sitting inside of Glynda's classroom. Going over the day's first lessons that they missed. Cinder watched as Naruto stepped up to the stage before showing off his weapon to Glynda.

"It's a thrusting blade, not a slashing blade Mr. Namikaze." Glynda tells him, "it would seem the addition of a Wind Dust Crystal gives it a cutting edge so to speak."

"I know, which is why I wanted to challenge you." Everyone looked at Naruto as if had grown a second head.

"Mr. Namikaze, now don't going getting a big head because you pressured Ozpin a little bit. Unlike Ozpin, I don't lay back in a fight, I'm all out start to finish." Glynda tells him, "so tell me do you wish to still challenge me?"

"Of course!" Naruto drops down low as he sheaths his blade, "on your go!"

"Go…" Glynda rolled her eyes as she used her telekinesis to grab Naruto.

"H-huh, hey, what gives?!" Naruto yells as he lifted into the air, "hey c'mon! Is there a ghost, please brother of light don't be a ghost!"

"No, you dolt, she has telekinesis as her semblance!" Emerald yells, becoming annoyed by the blonde's idiocy.

Cinder sent her a glare, which made her stop and look away.

"Mr. Namikaze, do you wish to continue?"  
"Well, I'm not down ye-aaah!"

Glynda slammed Naruto into the ground, smirking, but her smirk slightly faded when he got up. "O-o-ouch!" Naruto stretched, "that was a little hard you know Dattebayo!"

Cinder eyes widened a little bit, _"Dattebayo…that's her verbal tick when she's mad or excited as well…save it's Dattebane…"_

Naruto watched Glynda move her riding crop to point at him, but he dodged to the left, going onto the desks. "Mr. Namikaze you cannot leave the stage!" Glynda yells only for a desk to come flying at her before it exploded into a wooden abomination of branches.

She used her semblance to toss it away, before Naruto appeared behind it, she quickly caught him using telekinesis. The blonde hands glowed green as wooden branches exploded from under Glynda who jumped backwards to avoid them, "Mr. Namikaze I must ask that you dial it back!"

"What, seriously, this is me dialing it back?!" Naruto yells as he flails about, "how come you can use your semblance but I can't!" Naruto crosses his arms childishly as he put momentum into his body and began to front flip midair as he floated.

The pout soon turned to obscene amounts of chuckling, "hehehe…this is actually fun Ms. Goodwitch!"

Glynda rolled her eyes before looking at him, "anyway, so the basic rules of my sparring stage is such. You cannot leave the stage, you cannot use outside equipment, and you cannot be intent on causing harm to your fellow student or teacher."

"Well, that sounds boring!" Naruto complains as he starts backflipping, "I mean not the hurting part. I mean like, um…all the other stuff."

"Were you even paying attention."  
"Maaaybe."

Sighing, Glynda snapped her fingers, making Naruto fall to the ground. "Please dematerialize your semblance and be on your way. Your detention is over."

"Oh really, that was it?" Naruto asks as he looks around, "cool."

Naruto dashed outside of the room, Rexy followed him soon afterwards, while Cinder and Emerald looked at each other before getting up. "I'm going to go up to communications hub…I have a call to make." Cinder tells Emerald, "keep tabs on Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah…" Emerald waives, "you can trust me on that."

* * *

The blonde teen dashed around the courtyard, playing tag with Rexy. Flipping backwards, he almost landed on top of Ozpin, who had been observing him. "Oh, sorry about that, I need to watch where I am going!" Naruto laughs before Ozpin steps out of the way as Rexy tackles him.

"You…are…it…mas…ter." Rexy tells Naruto as the Beowulf got up.

Naruto chuckles, getting up, the blonde turned to see Ozpin looking at the setting sun. "Um…Mr. Oz." Ozpin turned to the teen who had a childish grin on his face, "can I ask a question?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to answer."  
"Wanna play tag with me and Rexy?"  
"Excuse me?"

"Well, we're kind of bored with it just being us…so I was wondering if you wanted to join. I haven't seen Ruby anywhere nor Yang. Then again…Yang takes everything to volume eleven." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "sorry if it's a weird question."

"No," Naruto face faltered slightly, "it's not a weird question and I'd be delighted."

Naruto's face beamed, him and Rexy jumping to opposite ends of the courtyard. "Rock-paper-scissors for whose it, loser is it!"

Ozpin, Naruto, and Rexy raised their hands up. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

Naruto had scissors, looking over his left eye twitched when he saw Rexy and Ozpin had rock. Ozpin lightly tapped his cane on the ground, "well Mr. Namikaze…shall we begin?"

Naruto nodded, powering up his aura as he charged towards Ozpin who casually back-steps to avoid being hit by Naruto's hand. The blonde and silver haired eyes met before Naruto smirked and his hands glowed green.

Ozpin smirked as he jumped up, onto the wooden wall Naruto had formed to entrap him, "not bad strategy Mr. Namikaze…but you'll have to be a little bit cleverer than that to catch me."

Naruto crossed his arms, smirking, "never underestimate a fox." Strangely the voice was not coming from Naruto who was seemingly standing in front of Ozpin.

Ozpin pursed his lips before he noticed something. Naruto's sword was missing from his hip, his eyes slightly widened as Naruto appeared behind him. The Naruto he had just been looking at collapsed into wooden chunks.

Ozpin barely dodged as he flipped forwards, landing with grace as he looked at Naruto standing on top of the wooden wall. _"Interesting…it's not a clone…he simply made his aura bend light around the base of wood he created to make it appear as though he was there. Clever method of confusion, as well advance control over his aura…this kid probably had to survive by learning through trial and error…which only confirms my adaptation theory when it comes to how he fights."_

Ozpin smirks, _"given enough time…he could even surpass me while here at Beacon."_

Naruto sat cross-legged on the wooden wall, before smiling. "One day soon Ozpin I'll be the greatest Hunter on Remnant, then you'll be taught by me!"

Ozpin laughed, Naruto was an audacious teen to say such a thing. "That's very bold Mr. Namikaze, what can you teach me?"

"How to play a mandolin!" Naruto quickly stated before clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Haha," Ozpin couldn't help it, he laughed heartedly that sudden random outburst. "Unfortunately, Mr. Namikaze, I can play the flute quite well."

"Oh really," Naruto hand stands on the wall as it splinters down, before landing on his feet. "You used to be in a band?"

"No, no, I used to play when I was student here." Ozpin waived him off, "mostly for a girl…"

"Aww~" Naruto cooed, "that's so cool…but I don't think girls nowadays like music."

"You'd be surprised, but what is it that you determine to be music?" Ozpin questions.

"Anything you can make a noise and beat with," Naruto chuckles, "I once made a little song with stones and sticks."

Ozpin chuckled only to feel Rexy wrap him in a full nelson, the man looked surprised as Naruto dashed and tagged him. "You left yourself wide open old man."

Ozpin chuckles as he nodded, "that I did…I'll give you three a second head start."

Naruto dashed away and Rexy soon followed, the man watched as he scaled pillar on top of an archway. Ozpin quickly ran towards him, before he caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a woman wearing all white, but her face was hidden behind a mask of sorts made of aura. No sooner than she appeared in his vision, she blurred away. The headmaster of Beacon watched as Naruto jumped from the archway and onto the school.

Parkouring his way on the narrow edges and even wall running on parts of the wall without ledges. Ozpin followed suite, before they both scaled to the to the top of the school. "It's over Mr. Namikaze, nowhere else to run."

Naruto sighs, "yeah you got me," Naruto then ran towards the ledge, "but you'll never take me alive!"

Ozpin ran over to the ledge upon seeing Naruto falling towards the ground where Rexy was. The blonde landed on his friend with a hard thump, but Ozpin chuckled. "Well played…" he muttered.

He jumped from the ledge as well, freaking out Naruto as he seemingly floated towards him, "ah Gh-ghost!"

Naruto couldn't get Rexy to run in time, he was soon grabbed off the Beowulf and he and Ozpin fell to the ground. "Got'cha." The man chuckles, but found Naruto laughing.

"Guess you did old man, it's getting late…isn't it?"  
"Yes, indeed, you should be getting to your dorm."

Naruto got up after Ozpin did, before the blonde looked at the setting sun. "Mr. Oz…do you…do you think people can change?"

"Why sure, we're all subjects to our own willpower." Ozpin tells him, "why do you ask?"

"I…saw...I saw my father in Vale." Naruto scrunched his fists up, "he looked healthy."

"How so, did he have a problem before?"  
"Drinking."  
"I see, how unfortunate."  
"Do you think…I don't know…if I saw him and saw me…do you think he'd reject me again?"  
"Reject?"  
"All he used to do was call me a monster, but that was when he was drunk."  
"I see…"

Ozpin looked at Naruto, before noticing something in the boy's eyes. It was loneliness.

* * *

Everyone was asleep while Naruto laid awake, today actually had been quite fun for him. He hadn't played tag with anyone in ages, and it gave him a familiar feeling he didn't remember feeling since he was three years old.

Playing with his father for some of the last times, but there was like a mental barrier blocking him from seeing what truly went wrong…where everything changed. Getting up from the bed, Naruto slowly crept out of the room before walking in the hallway.

Careful to avoid security, he dashed bare chested out into the courtyard. He ran as fast as he could, before going into Emerald Forest. He jumped barefooted across the woods, before avoiding some Grimm.

He sat down in a tree, looking up at the moon, sighing. The blonde teen looked at himself in nearby puddle, noticing how he appeared to be a child in the puddle. Closing his eyes, he slowly allowed himself to fall into his subconscious as he mediated on top of the branch.

* * *

Child Naruto was happily giggling as and representation of Ozpin danced around for a moment. Teen Naruto was standing off to the side, "you're making false presumptions. Ozpin could give a shit less about us in that manner, we're students and nothing more and less."

"Oh c'mon, you're always so depressed, can't we just be happy for once!"  
"Oh yes, let's be happy, pretend it doesn't bother us."  
"It bothers me as much as it does you!"  
"Does it really, you keep holding this childish hope that daddy dearest will come back into our life…and then mom. That everything will be back to normal, where we could make up for lost time!"  
"It's possible…"  
"It's a pipe dream!"

Naruto was standing there, looking at his Teen Self and Child Self arguing with each other. "Why can't we have hope?"

"Because it's foolish to hope!" Teen Naruto screams, "if he wanted us damn it he would've came back…he would've looked for us!"

"Maybe he's waiting for us."  
"Maybe he's moving on, and so should we…we never mattered anyway."  
"Why are you such a bully!"  
"I'm daddy's little boy aren't I, accept it and move on already…abandon yourself and let me just accept reality for what it is!"  
"I can't, there is still hope, there is always hope!"  
"False hope just kills people!"  
"Hope can save people!"

Naruto held his head as he heard them arguing, "will you both please shut up!"

Both Teen and Child Naruto looked at their consciousness. "Seriously, look, I don't know what to do myself. Part of me wants to confront him…and the other just wants to let go."

"Let go!"  
"Go to him!"  
"Let Go!"  
"Go to him!"

"Shut up!" Naruto roars one more time, a pair of red eyes appeared behind him as he yelled before quickly disappearing, "I'm not deciding anything yet…not yet…"

Naruto stopped before sighing, "we've got to move…someone's in danger!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked down to see a young girl, maybe five years old running, "daddy help!" she yells.

Naruto eyes turned red as he leaped down and slammed into the Beowulf charging at the girl, killing it instantly by snapping its neck with his foot when he came down. The girl stopped, before turning around, "papa?"

Naruto turned around, his red eyes looking at the girl. She had red hair, three whisker marks running down her cheeks, and bright blue eyes no different than his own. "Um…not really, but you're going to be okay!" Naruto gave her a thumb's up.

"Th-thank you!" The girl ran over to him, hugging his leg, before Naruto saw a woman jump from a tree.

"Mama!" The girl ran over to the purple haired woman, "mama!"

Naruto smiled a little bit, before the woman looked at him. "Oh, thank goodness there was a Hunter nearby…" she says to her daughter, cuddling her, "thank you sir…"

"Not a problem, I was just in the forest mediating when I heard someone scream…what are you doing all the way out here though…this is Beacon grounds?" Naruto asks as he leans against a tree, "you aren't a spy are ya haha!"

"No," the woman pinched the bridge of her nose, "her younger brother is sick and we decided to go picking herbs to see if we could give a natural cure."

"Oh, so you're a herbalist!" Naruto says enthusiastically, "cool…what's your name?"

"Anko Namikaze," Naruto eyes widened a little bit and he felt his heart sink. "This is Aka Namikaze, say hi."

"Hi, um…"

"Naruto…Naruto…" Naruto stumbled over his words before he felt his hands shake, "Namikaze."

"Oh cool, we've got the same last name!" Anko jokes as she patted her little girl's head, "her little brother is Menma Namikaze…say you aren't related to a Minato Namikaze are you?"

 _Inside of Naruto's subconscious, Child Naruto had cracks develop around him. "No…no it's not true, it can't be!"_

Naruto fidgeted slightly, before looking at the little girl…his half-sister…and he had a half-brother. The blonde teen scrunched his fists up, "s-sorry…did I say Namikaze?"

"Yes, you did, something wrong?"  
"Yeah, sorry…I was tired…my name is Naruto Kitsune."  
"Well…Mr. Kitsune, sorry to bother you with that question…you just look a lot like my husband."  
"Oh, really…that's…that's neat."

 _Child Naruto started to fall to pieces as Teen Naruto just stood there, eyes full of hatred in his subconscious as he looked at the woman and her children._

A storm brewed, thunder sounded. "Well…Aka say bye to Mr. Kitsune."

"Bye Mr. Kitsune, come by our shop sometime!"  
"Oh…you all have a shop…"

Anko chuckled, "yeah it's called Snakes and Foxes sly potions."

"N-neat…" Naruto mutters aloud, 'well you all better get going…it's getting ready to storm."

"Right, take care!" Anko yells as she picks up her daughter and begins to dash off into the trees.

Naruto stood there, stood there for the longest time, he felt something run down his face. Slowly his knees buckled and he just sat there on them. Tears now fully falling from his face, he buried his face into the ground muffling his sobs as he pounded the ground with his fists.

All that childish hope, dashed by a chance encounter…how evil could this world be?


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto sat silently during Glynda's class, when it had come time for sparring everyone expected Naruto to jump at the opportunity, but instead he just sat in silence. Jaune volunteered, but Cardin did as well, Naruto was too busy in his own little world that he didn't see Cardin thrash Jaune.

Insulting no sooner afterwards, Cinder and Emerald looked at him, both with concern. "Hey, Naruto, you sick?"

"No…" Naruto mutters, "just not feeling up to fighting."

Rexy looked at his master, he was outpouring negative emotions like a running faucet, Rexy had noticed that Naruto had been crying at some point early that morning. The Beowulf had found Naruto curled up next to him, he never did unless he was truly hurt.

He had been hurting a lot for the past three days.

"Alright class, keep this as an example in memory. Mr. Arc here solely focusing on offense is his folly, a good Huntsman will be able to both focus on his defenses and offenses, do not think that your stronger than your opponent…that opponent will take advantage of that naivety." Glynda instructs the students, looking over at Naruto, "Mr. Namikaze can you please explain why defense is key in a fight?"

There was no answer, Naruto was staring at his books.

"Mr. Namikaze." Glynda called once more.

"…" Naruto sat there in silence, lost in his own little world.

"Mr. Namikaze…" Glynda growls.

Cinder elbowed Naruto, "wha-what?" Naruto asks.

"You're supposed to answer a question, it's about how defense is important in a fight." Cinder tells him, "you better answer…she's getting kind of flustered."

Naruto looked at Glynda, "without defense…you die."

The class lightly chuckled, Glynda pinching her nose, "can you be more in depth?"

"Not really, that's the blunt reality." Naruto tells Glynda, "lower your guard for one second…you may just find a sword in your heart."

"There is really no disputing that," Glynda sighs, "as much as I would've loved a more in-depth description from you since you love fighting I can accept a blunt answer."

"Now, remember class, tomorrow is the weekend. As per your handbooks all first year students unless on weekend detention can go to the city. Unless your parents sign a permission paper this will be the only time you can go, so I recommend using this time to purchase things of a homey nature to spruce up your surroundings." Glynda tells her students, "all weekend detention students are to report to Ozpin tomorrow at twelve. This class is dismissed."

Everyone got up, starting to walk out, Naruto walked with his team as his stomach grumbled a little bit. "I'm going to get something to eat from a vending machine…want anything?" Naruto asks his team.

"Chips." Emerald tells him as they walk towards their dorms, "Cinder?"

"I'm fine," Cinder chuckles, "a lady has to maintain her figure after all…besides you two just ate a couple of hours ago."

"Hey, we're fast growers, we need the stuff." Emerald jokingly points out, "ain't that right…Naruto?"

Both looked around, Cinder was impressed, he was quite fast when he wanted to get away. "Emerald, I have to go meet with her soon...you know what to do..."

"Right," Emerald says as she watched Rexy walk towards them, "I'll make sure to keep tabs on Naruto."

* * *

The blonde looked in his wallet, he had a few liens, so he quickly slid it into the machine before typing in the number. The teen sighed, lending against the machine, _"should I hate that woman…and her?"_

 _"_ _It's not their fault, it's not their fault, they didn't know. Looks like my father has truly and completely forgotten about me…why though?"_ The corn chips dropped however Naruto just kept leaning on the machine, _"why me…I see kids today that are spoiled to the point they disobey everything their parents tell them…people like Weiss."_

Naruto scrunched up his fists as he bent down, picking the corn chips up out of the slot, before he looked at the amount he had left in the machine. It wasn't enough to get him something, sighing, he pressed the button to get his change.

When the machine didn't deposit his change, he just sighs, before walking away. As he walked down the hallway he passed up Weiss who was getting hit on by Jaune, the teen chuckled slightly at the fruitless efforts Jaune was making.

He was actually playing a guitar, comically as it seemed, Naruto actually winced a little. Jaune may be a nice guy, but he didn't know how to play a guitar to save his life. Naruto on the other hand picked up the trade when he was walking around Vacuo.

Vacuo may be the poorest region in the world, but it had famous musicians come from its sands. The Desert Song was their national anthem, and it described both warriors being ruthless as well as people of various crafts. Music was such a craft, in fact Naruto learned to use his fingers as weapons simply from playing instruments.

Naruto stopped, sighing, "Jaune…you're playing it wrong."

The other blonde teen and Weiss looked at Naruto, "huh…you sure Naruto?" Jaune asked nervously, he watch Naruto turn to him and walk towards him. The blonde tossed the corn chips into the air, Weiss being forced to catch them or they'd hit her in the face.

Naruto played a few strings before turning to Jaune, "you got it out of tune." Naruto tells him as he adjusted the guitar before playing a few notes as he leaned against the wall. He began to find a rhythm as he just stood there playing.

He stopped as he looked at the guitar, "you also have very cheap strings, which aren't good unless they're very tightly twined."

Naruto began to play it again, feeling the vibrations, and guessing that he made it right. "Well~ my journey has been long and full heartbreaks, today is no different you've left me by myself to my own devices and my own desires. The sun is dying, laying against the mountain, and I'm standing still ever strong as night starts to fall."

Weiss and Jaune looked at him as he closed his eyes, beginning to play a soft melody, before he began to get more into the rhythm. "Well~ I was young boy when you left me, moon and sun, the darkness is forming and it's only just begun. Red eyes are all around, I cannot hear a sound, my tears form the shackles that have me~ bound-that have me bound."

"Well~ I'm still alive, somehow, I keep going. I'm still growing, despite the sun being laid down behind the mountain, and in some way, I feel like I'm drowning. The time is going slow, the night is growing colder by every second that goes by, and I'm just trying to stay alive." Weiss was too stunned to notice, but Jaune did, Naruto had a coupe, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Why oh sun, you left me cold and alone. Is there sins that I must atone, is this doom a design of my own, my wings have broken and I'm slowly falling down. Red eyes all around me, I'm scared, why won't you come and save me…I cry out for you…I cry out for you." Naruto fidgeted a little before he sighs, "and still I can see you…but you don't see me anymore."

Stopping, Naruto handed Jaune is guitar back with a sad smile. "Your guitar is fixed lover boy, see you around pretty eyes." Naruto comments as he grabs the corn chips while she just stood there and began to walk off.

"D-did Naruto just sing?" Weiss asks, "Jaune?"

"Weiss…I have to go." Jaune walks after Naruto, leaving Weiss there by herself.

 _"_ _What just happened?"_ Weiss questions herself.

Jaune jogged, trying to catch up to Naruto, who was walking so fast Jaune needed to jog. Either the blonde was out of shape or Naruto was just too fast. "Hey, Naruto, hold up a second!" Jaune calls out to him.

The blonde turned to him, "yeah Jaune…you're set with your guitar aren't you going to play Weiss a love song?"

"Why are you crying for?"  
"It's nothing major, just…just the song…"  
"Listen, Naruto, I get it. I've lost family to, my dad passed away when I was younger…he went out for a hunt and never came home."  
"I'm just sad Jaune…"  
"Look, I barely know you, but Pyrrah talks about you like you're her little brother. She says you were always hyperactive and she never seen you so low…did something happen to your family?"

Naruto looked at Jaune, before sighing, "I wish I could say that Jaune."

"Huh," Jaune was surprised by what Naruto said, "why?"

"My father Jaune, he abandoned me nearly five years ago. I don't have a mother, he took me away from her when I was much younger. I found out the other day he's in Vale, and guess what I found a few nights ago…he's married again." Naruto stands there, looking down.

"He has a beautiful wife, this purple haired woman by the name of Anko. I have a half-sister and a half-brother too…and they don't know a damn thing about me. It's like he wanted to start fully over, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he told her never married before her…" Naruto tells Jaune, "and you should see Aka…my little sister…she's…she's…so frigging happy."

Naruto started to sob as he looked at Jaune, "all my father did was cuss me, beat me, and throw stuff at me Jaune…that's all he ever did for me!" Naruto roars as he punches the wall full force stunning both Jaune at the sudden speed and strength but the unyielding rage that Naruto was showing.

"I spent nearly five years journeying around, making a name for myself, trying to be the very thing I thought my dad would respect me for. All for what Jaune, to further be put down in the dirt, thrown into the abyss! I'm a person Jaune…right…am I?!" Naruto yells, "so why is that I'm the one that's forgotten, and that I'm the problem!"

Jaune was shocked, he watched as black/purple looking veins appeared around Naruto's eyes as he they turned red. "Naruto…you need to calm down before you bust a blood vessel." The teen looked at him before taking a deep breath.

Slowly the veins receded but his eyes remained red.

Jaune looked stunned, behind all the goofiness and hyperactivity that was Naruto…he never expected Naruto to have these types of problems. The teen watched as the younger blonde retracted his fist from the wall, "Naruto…how do you know Aka is happy?"

"I'm fast…I sneak out, I looked around Vale and found the shop they own. It's big, and they live in the top floor of it. One…big…nice happy family." Naruto says, "it feels like someone punched me in the nuts and just walked away without even saying sorry."

The blonde leaned against the wall, "I drink occasionally…and well…last night I actually stumbled back here into Beacon drunk." Naruto admits, "but I managed to not get caught…and no one will ever catch me."

"Naruto…why didn't you just say something to us before, we would've confronted your father."  
"What father…you mean donor right, screw him…screw him and his happy little family too. I'm not mad at them, but the fact they are in the picture…and I'm not…it shakes me."  
"Did your team know you were drunk?"  
"No…my body gets rid of alcohol fast because of my strong aura, I still get hangovers…which is why I was down and out Glynda's class."  
"Ah…speaking of down and out…"  
"You lost to Cardin…"  
"Yeah…"

"Jaune," the older blonde looked at Naruto, "why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"My family is renowned for being Huntsman in Mistral, I came here to train to become like my father…and to save our farm." Jaune tells Naruto, "my mother is a kind woman…but my grandmother hates her…she put our farm into debt."

"Must be heavy debt if you're forced to take up the blade," Naruto looks right at Jaune, "you're not very well trained in swordsmanship, are you?"

"W-wha…of course I am."  
"No, Jaune, don't lie to me."  
"How can…how can you tell?"

"I can sense negative emotions, even if I'm feeling them, it's why I try to make everyone else happy…when I see other people smile…I just know the world is okay. However, Jaune, you're going to get yourself killed if you continue down this path…unless," Naruto stops and smiles, "you make me a deal."

"A…deal?" Jaune questioned, "what kind of deal?"

"Keep the fact of what I just told you a secret…and I'll train you personally on how to use your blade. Your sword is no different than my Jian…it's just a little heavier." Naruto tells Jaune as he extends his out hand out, "deal?"

Jaune looked at Naruto, "Naruto…you're not going to be able to keep everything bottled up…so please don't." Naruto looked stunned at Jaune, "I can't accept a deal that hurts a friend. However, I'll keep your secrets…but please just don't suffer in silence. Get help."

Naruto felt Jaune squeeze his hand hard, "you're an awesome guy."

Naruto looked at Jaune, before the older blonde notice the younger's lip quiver, Jaune was then pulled into a hug as Naruto wept into his shoulder. Jaune brought his hands around Naruto, comforting the younger as he patted his back, "that's it…let it all out."

* * *

Naruto was dressed in his sherwani as he made Jaune follow his motion, Jaune was struggling to keep up with Naruto's speed as the blonde spun and thrusted his blade and followed Naruto's every step. "In combat Jaune, the style I'm teaching you relies on speed and strength. You're open, there is only attack, your defense is your speed." Naruto tells Jaune as he spins his sword around his hand before thrusting it into the air.

It was now Saturday evening, Naruto had just got done with his first day of weekend detention and he was slowly calming down from the shocker he got. "Skewer the sun!" Naruto pointed his sword at the sun as he crouched down, "jade ring." Naruto light steps to right before spinning and slicing the air.

Pyrrah was watching them from a distance, looking at Jaune, she wouldn't bluntly admit it…but she was shy around him, she liked him. She had been helping Naruto with his penmanship that morning as part of his morning detention, she didn't really have to go into the city.

She was glad that he was in a better mood, slowly going back to his goofy self.

Naruto reversed gripped his blade, before spinning it around in his hand, Jaune barely able to do the same. "Where did you learn to fight like this!" Jaune breathlessly exclaim as he was getting out of breath.

"Live or die Jaune, that is the way of nature." Naruto tells him, "I learned by feeling."

"Can I ask you a question Naruto, why does your eye veins bulge out when your angry?" Jaune asks, "it's not a disease, is it?"

"No, it's something recent…I think it's because I got what Ozpin calls a Second Reserve, which is rare." Naruto tells Jaune, "so I guess I got a little bit of blessings."

"Huh, neat." Naruto hears Jaune before he smiles a goofy smile, "you got a good set of canines as well."

"I'mma fox ya dobe," Naruto jokes with Jaune, "I'd be worried if I didn't!"

Naruto and Jaune laughed whole heartedly as Naruto spun around and thrusted his sword. Jaune stood next to him as he did, the blondes sheath their blades. Naruto and Jaune turned to each other bowing, "Master Naruto."

"Oh no, you're not calling me master, call me brother." Naruto extends his fist out, "disciple brothers in the way of the sword."

Jaune bumped fists with him, "you hear that Pyrrah, I'm going to be sword master along with Naruto over here!"

"Yeah, I heard, good job Jaune!" Pyrrah says loudly, "you both hungry?"

"Starving!" Both announced at the same time.

"Well, c'mon, Naruto still has to treat us to his cooking!" Pyrrah yells as she runs towards the school.

The blondes smile, Jaune walks, but Naruto stands there. "Jaune…" Jaune turns to Naruto as he looks at the younger blonde, "thank you."

"Don't mention it man," Jaune gave him a thumb's up, "we're all friends here…save for Cardin."

"Speaking of Cardin, is he picking on you?"  
"Yeah…a little."  
"Tell him that _a fox can eat a bird if the bird pesters the bear some more."_

The older blonde sweat dropped a little, "haha…right…"

"Also, Pyrrah likes you." Naruto tells Jaune who looks stunned, "remember yesterday when I said I could sense negative emotions…that's not all I can sense. I can sense a range of emotions. Grimm appear black because they don't have emotions, sad people are usually blue…and anger…well it's obviously red."

"Really…what does love look like then?"  
"Pink."  
"Really…you're being serious?"  
"Yes, plus she acts the way she does around you because she's probably like me…her family drilled her hard into being successful she got isolated probably."  
"Wow…I'm so dumb…should I go tell her I know?"  
"I don't know, you forget, I'm not social either…and Yang isn't probably the best to go to."  
"Why not?"  
"She's too blunt…I think I got someone though."  
"Who?"

Naruto laughs a little, "Cinder."

* * *

Cinder was alone in the forest, she stood there, before a white fox slowly walked towards her. The white fox slowly transformed into a woman wearing a white robe over a black dress. The woman had black eyes with red pupils, she looked right at Cinder.

Cinder got down onto one knee, placing her right fist onto the ground, "Lady Salem."

"Arise my young apprentice," The woman in the white robe, Salem motioned as she spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes, my lady," Cinder stood up straight, "you're taking a big risk coming directly here rather than warg in fox form."

"For my child," Salem says with a soft but stern voice ", I will take all the risks to make sure he is protected by those that bare Otsutsuki blood…" Salem tells Cinder, "I can feel my blood in my child grow slowly, soon he will achieve my form."

"Lady Salem, what of his father?"  
"Minato Namikaze is not to be harmed…as much as I would love to rip out his heart with my own hands like he did with my own…he spared me thirteen years ago along with our son."

Cinder scrunched her hands up, "yes my lady…"


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto easily caught Rexy's fist as they both lunged at each other, Rexy doing the same with Naruto's left hand. Both collided their heads together, both giving their best to bare their fangs at one another, "I will have the last venison!"

"Forgive…me…master." Rexy spoke better as he pushed against Naruto, "but…I…caught…the…deer!"

"Grrr/raaaah!" Both Rexy and Naruto growled at each other both then leaned back and smashed their heads together.

"You wanna go?!"  
"You…wanna…fight!"  
"Naruto…"  
"Rexy…"  
"Naruto…"  
"Rexy!"  
"Master!"  
"Friend!"

Naruto and Rexy backed off a foot from each other, both cocking their hands back, "Moon Shatter/Moon Shatter!"

Both impacted each other at the same time, blasting each other backwards into separate trees, both Rexy and Naruto got up from their impacts and glared at each other. Until an actual wolf came into fray and stole the venison.

Both Rexy and Naruto's eyes bugged out as they looked around for the wolf, before both cried out. "My meat/venison!" Naruto and Rexy wail like children, "damn dog/wolf!"

Sighing, both looked at each other, before crunching theirs fists.

"Boys." Naruto turns to see Cinder and Emerald standing there, "now if you both don't mind we've got a mission to do with Professor Goodwitch and the rest of the class. Now, be it as it may, I'm not one that likes being late…now come along."

Naruto shrugged as he looked at Rexy, "spar later?"

"Yes…master." Rexy says as he nods with excitement.

Naruto and everyone met in a clearing, Glynda looked at the students as they all looked in awe of the scenery. "I hope you all are taking in the scenery quite well; Forever Fall is held as one of the most beautiful places on Remnant. However, this rose bears thorns children. All these trees remain red in color due to a sap it produces. This sap has a sweet taste and is actually a delicacy in Beacon…however, this sap also attracts Rapier Wasps and Ursa."

"You've been given a jar each, collect the sap in the trees. If there is a Grimm present just handle it like you normally would, the first team to finish will get extra credit." Glynda tells them, "now off you go."

Naruto and everybody grabbed a jar, before he watched Nora grab two and she winked at him. "You think I'm gonna let something like this past me? Psssh, naw honey, I'm gonna get me some sap!" Naruto heard Nora state in sassiest tone possible, "hey Ren don't you think these would go good on pancakes?"

"Maybe…we'll have to see won't we." Ren held up a second jar, "I'm curious as well."

Naruto crossed his arms as the two walked together towards a tree, Jaune bumped into Naruto. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Jaune apologizes, "how's it hanging Naruto?"

"Not too bad, it's actually beautiful out here today. I played tag with Oobleck this morning, and I thought Ozpin was fast…sheesh…Super Sonic Oobleck.' Naruto says as he takes a deep breath, "I'm taking a second jar as well…I'm curious as to the taste."

"Well, imagine something like grape and strawberry mixed together, that's pretty much what it tastes like. In Mistral we actually grow Red Sap trees for homemade syrups." Jaune tells Naruto, "if we ever get to go to Mistral I'll take home with me…mom always wanted another son."

"You have siblings?"  
"Six older sisters, everyone single one of them are pain, my mother always wanted sons…my dad wanted girls."

"Yikes I always wanted…I mean…" Naruto stops for a second, "can I really say I have siblings if they don't even know I exist Jaune?"

"Well, Naruto, why don't you just go say that you do?" Jaune asks Naruto, "it'll probably be the greatest feeling you've ever felt. I mean, no reason that they would hate you, in fact I think they'd adore an older brother like you. I know I would."

"Save I'd be younger than you." Naruto points out, "oh and I heard you told Cardin off!"

"Yes…I…did," Jaune smiles, "greatest feeling ever."

"The Dynamic Blonde Squad with swords in hands conquer all the bullies in the land!" Naruto exclaims childishly, while rubbing the back of his head when everyone looked at him. "Sorry…hehehe."

Yang walked over to them, "I just heard Blonde and Squad, count me in it."

"Trio De Blondie!" Jaune jokingly yells out in manner similar to Naruto, "eh…eh?!"

"Eh…Jaune out of ten." Yang comments, "guess Naruto's just got a ring to it."

"Dynamic Blonde Squad," Naruto chuckles, "we blondes should Yang out."

"Di-did you just pun my name?" Yang smirks, "color me orange and impressed."

Naruto chuckles a little bit, "well I guess we better get to this sap drin-I mean collecting." Naruto feels Cinder glare at him, "better get going."

* * *

Cinder's left eye twitched, "how many times are you going to chug the sap down Naruto?"

"Until I get tired of the mixture of grape and strawberries," Naruto hands her a half empty jar, "you should try it…it's probably ten times better than maple syrup."

"I'll be the judge of that," Emerald grabs the jar and takes a drink out of it.

She nearly drops the jar due to the sweetness, "hol-wow-holy crap."

"See, told ya!" Naruto comments as he chuckles childishly as he takes the jar back from Emerald before gulping some more down, "aww…right in the good spot."

Cinder slapped her face, _"and I find it hard to believe that you're the son of Lady Salem…still."_ Cinder holds out her hand, "fine."

Naruto chuckles as he hands her the jar as Rexy was hugging up on a tree, sucking the sap out of it directly. Cinder took a taste of it, before humming in surprise, pleasant surprise. "Wow…" Cinder finished the jar off, "you're right it _is_ ten times better."

"Sap-four, team Cerulean-zero." Naruto jokingly says to Cinder as he lays back on the ground, "ahh…this is the life~"

* * *

"Nora!" Pyrrah yells as she runs for the orangenette as she carried two jars.

"No, mine, mine, mine!" Nora childishly screams as she chugs the jar down with loud obscene slurps.

"Nora that's the fifth on-on-one!" Pyrrah whines as she chases the girl.

* * *

Naruto's gaze was breaking when he heard buzzing flood his ears, he saw Rapier Wasps flying towards Cinder. "Cinder down!" Naruto hops up and grabs her, pulling her down and rolling on top of her as The Rapier Wasps sting him. "Ow-owowowow!" Naruto wails.

Naruto's aura explodes around him, wiping out any unfortunate wasp that was stuck on his skin. Getting up and off Cinder, Naruto's red eyes allowed him to see four signatures of pure malice flee from them. The few stings that got him left pulsating poison sacs on his skin, to which Rexy quickly ran over and began to scrape them off with his claws.

Sighing, Naruto began to focus his aura as he pushed the venom out of his buddy. As he did, his eyes began to have black veins bulge around them. Cinder and Emerald looked at him stunned, before seeing Goodwitch coming towards them.

Using her semblance, Emerald appeared in Cinder's mind to be talking. " _Cinder if Goodwitch sees his eyes like that, she'll be reporting this to Ozpin and he'll investigate Naruto's linage more into Kushina, we need to find a way to hide it."_

Cinder nods, placing her palm over his eyes as a red glow started form, and she began to heal him. Naruto began to calm down, until he started to fall asleep, "there…that should've pushed the poison out." She said to cover her tracks as Rexy observed her.

"What happened?" Goodwitch questions as Cinder removes her hand from Naruto's eyes, which lacked the black veins.

"We've got attacked by Rapier Wasp, Naruto threw me down and shielded me. We didn't see the next anywhere near us." Cinder tells Glynda while trying to hold a concern appearance, "he's going to be okay right?"

"I don't know," Glynda placed her hand on Naruto's forehead, "he's a little warm…"

Jaune came running over to where Naruto was with his team, followed by team RWBY. "What happened?"

"We got attacked by Rapier Wasps," Cinder watches Jaune's face contort to an angry look, "and Naruto threw himself on me to protect me."

"You didn't get stung Cinder?" Emerald asks, "I don't see a stinger on you."

"No, thanks to my teammate here." Cinder looks right Weiss, "he really is a sweet person."

Weiss looks away, "well you all obviously hit a nest."

"We…did…no such…thing." Rexy comments as he brushes Cinder away and grabs Naruto, "I will return…to beacon…with Naruto."

Cinder chuckles as Weiss looks where Naruto was going, concern in her eyes, but that was about it. The luscious teen woman looked at Weiss with a smirk, "oh but I wonder if we weren't near a nest why did they attack us?"

"It doesn't matter," Glynda fixed her glasses as she looked Jaune, "Mr. Arc please return to your duties. The same with you all."

Jaune nods, before looking at Pyrrah, then grabbing her hand as she started to walk away with Glynda and everyone else. "Pyrrah…" the girl blushed, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Jaune, _please-please-please."  
_ "Cardin was the one to do it, he was going to have me throw them at you since you made him look like a buffoon in class. I yelled at him and threatened him if he ever went near our team, so I guess he'd figure Naruto would've been an easier target…"  
 _"Aww c'mon one time, just one time!_ Jaune…we need to find Glynda."  
"No…he knows about me faking my transcripts to get in here. He'll have me on the first flight out, so I'm going to confront him myself."

"How?" Pyrrah asks before she watched Jaune pick a sap jar, "Jaune don't lower yourself to him…please…that's not you."

"I'm not," Jaune walks with Pyrrah as he walks over to tree and fills up the jar and puts a lid on it, "it's for Naruto…he ate like six jars of this stuff."

Pyrrah chuckles, "looks like everyone has their own Nora."

* * *

Cinder was currently looking at Weiss as she worked to get the sap out of a tree, she walked over next to her and started on the tree next to her. "You know Weiss," Cinder chuckles, "you've got beautiful hair."

"Oh thanks, you got beautiful hair too Cinder."  
"Tell me something, why is it that you looked at Naruto like that?"  
"Huh, what do you mean? Like what?"  
"Concern, you have a crush on him?"  
"No! God no, Naruto's a loudmouth idiot, talented but an idiot nonetheless."  
"That's really too bad, you should give him some credit there Weiss after all I saw you standing in the hall for minutes after he got done singing."  
"W-wait how did you know?"  
"I was standing around the corner, he signs from the heart…it's not the first time I heard him sing."  
"R-really?"  
"No, he sings in his sleep sometimes, calling out to a particular white-haired maiden... _oh Weiss…love me…love me…"  
_ "Gaahah?!"

Weiss was blushing up a storm, her normally pale skin was bright red, "you can tell that idiot to keep me out of his dreams!"

"Haha," Cinder started laughing before she howled in laughter, "you must be just as innocent as he is."

"W-wait, what?!" Weiss yells, "what do you mean by that?"

Cinder winked at her, "come now little girl…what does any girl mean by innocence? I'm actually quite surprise, you nobles usually fall into bed with the first one that shows you some type of affection other than wealth." Weiss mouth hanged open a little bit.

"Then again, Weiss, I can see why he called you pretty eyes. Baby blue, judging by your battle dress which is infused with dust…and could've been literally any other color you chose baby blue for it as well. How cute, but let me get straight to the point of why I'm over here…" Cinder walks up behind to Weiss, "don't ever…ever...say he's an idiot again…"

Weiss was standing there stunned, she didn't even see Cinder move until she appeared behind her, "ho-how did you?"

"My family has been in service to a noble family for generations, we are taught to fight from birth, is it really so surprising little snowflake that I'm faster than what you thought possible?" Cinder asks as she lightly treads Weiss's hair with her fingers, "and honestly Ms. Schnee don't take anything I say as an insult…you and I both know it's probably truth."

Weiss's eyes widened a little bit as Cinder appeared back in front of her, her amber eyes glowing slightly. "W-wait…why do you respect Naruto so much, you barely know him?"

"Oh, my dear snowflake, it's called talking and understanding. Why do you think Jaune looked angry at his injuries, I myself am peeved that I didn't detect it until too late to react, however if you're so concerned for him…why don't you go see him at Beacon afterwards?" Cinder asks as she walks back to her tree.

"I'm not concerned for any other reason other than the fact he's a fellow student." Weiss says to Cinder, "don't get that confused."

* * *

Naruto awoke in Doctor Oobleck's care, the blonde watched as the doctor administered an antivenom into his arm. "Your aura seems to have halted the venom and got rid of most of it, but I'm just giving this to you as a precaution dear boy." Oobleck told Naruto upon noticing him waking up, "it's rather interesting Mr. Namikaze that you of all people would fall victim to the smallest of Grimm when you take on the biggest of all."

"Looks like I found my weakness," Naruto chuckles, "bugs."

Oobleck lightly chuckled as he extracted the needle from Naruto's arm, before noticing something a little strange, Naruto's blood didn't flow…in fact the puncture in his skin had already heeled. Granted his aura was strong, but it should mostly be focused on halting any incoming venom.

Naruto sighs, "is Cinder okay?"

"Yes, she's finishing the fieldtrip right now, you have a crush on Ms. Fall?"  
"Not really, she's my teammate, truth be told…I do…sort of…have a crush."  
"Oh, do tell, you can't just leave that in the air without telling anyone…don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, I'm a doctor not a gossiper."

Naruto nervously chuckled, he blushed a little bit, "well…she doesn't like me and her personality is uglier than an Ursa."

"Hahaha," Oobleck laughed, "that sounds rather an interesting description…is it Cardin by chance?"

Naruto blush turned green as he got sick, "no…hell no…" Naruto looked right at Oobleck, "if that's a joke it's not a good one."

"Who said I made to where you could laugh?"  
"Touché."  
"Well, tell me something that you do like about her?"  
"Um…honestly, when I look at her eyes they always seem to speak so differently about her. Which is why I called her pretty eyes, because somewhere deep inside she has a beautiful personality to match her eyes."  
"You think your sensory technique by chance has any influence into that, I remember you telling me one day in class you could sense emotions."  
"Yeah, it's actually an ability Rexy taught me."

Oobleck stood there stunned, "excuse me did…you just say a Grimm taught you?"

"Yep, I learned by observing him and projecting my aura out to where faint traces of it touch other people, it's like…raid…radar! Radar!" Naruto snaps his fingers as he finds the right word describe it, "but I took it a step further by sensing how much a person projects at a time. Happy people project little aura, and angry people are overflowing with it and it usually gives them a green to red coloration depending on the mood…blue however is total deactivation."

"Sadness." Oobleck offers up.

"Yes," Naruto chuckles, "it's funny Mr. Oobleck."

"Doctor." Oobleck interjected, "and what's so funny?"

"For as much Grimm as I killed, I wished I could somehow do something to stop them…like I did with Rexy." Naruto tells Oobleck, "could you imagine if more people like me exist?"

 _"_ _I can think of a couple others, and one has been our enemy for as long as humanity has been around."_ Oobleck muses on Naruto's words, "well…how would you shape the world?"

"I would break the wheel, instead of using Grimm to rule…I'd use them to bring about a golden age." Naruto tells Oobleck, "that's why I want to become a Hunter…I believe if I fight hard and train hard I'll be able to do what I did to Rexy again and figure it out."

"Admirable, simply admirable." Oobleck praises Naruto as he helps him up, "tell me dear boy are your parents proud of you?"

"I rather not talk about them…" Naruto tells Oobleck, "and can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, shoot away." Oobleck says.

"Don't call me Mr. Namikaze…just Mr. Naruto."

Oobleck easily figured it out, "Oh…I'm sorry for my question."

"You didn't know, I thought Ozpin would've told you, but to tell you the truth Doctor…I wish things could be different."  
"Do you have…issues?"

Naruto looked at Oobleck, before sighing as he mused over Jaune words. Finally, he looked right into Oobleck's eyes, "yes."


	19. Chapter 19

"Dattebayo, The Vytal Tournament is coming to Vale this year?!" Naruto exclaims as he hears Glynda announce the tournament.

"Yes, in the fall, four months away." Glynda answers, "you have to have a C average in Academics to participate." Naruto's face fell slightly, "and the next exam is counting thirty percent of your grade."

"Eh?!" The entire classroom erupted, 'thirty percent?!"

"Yes," Glynda pushed her glasses up, "thirty percent. So failing this exam pushes you out of the participation range."

Naruto sat back down, "don't matter to me…I'll pass it just for the chance of fighting some really strong Huntsman. I could be fighting someone who controls fire, my perfect counter, or I could be fighting someone who has some sort of useless semblance but makes up for it in skill!"

"Or, you could end up fighting a complete dolt." Weiss tells Naruto as he looks at the other students talking.

"Meh, a fight a fight, and the last I check whose score is right below Pyrrah's?" Naruto teasingly questions Weiss, "that's right mine, and you're below Blake and Yang!"

"Oh, congratulations, meanwhile inside of that thick skull there's something rotting away called a brain."  
"Hey, he takes hits, I can't help it if he's wanting to slow down a little."  
"Gaaah, you're so stupidly annoying, look…none of your fighting ability matters if you can't pass the test."  
"I'll pass."  
"You said for last week's exam, the week before that in Oobleck's and Port's…and to think you had Pyrrah helping you of all people."  
"Hey, she does her best, I'm not very avid in academics. However, I'll pass this one, bet on that!"

Weiss was smiling, she had to, she was easily going to win this bet if he was being serious. "Put your money where your mouth is then Namikaze." The name shut Naruto up, "I'll make you a bet."

"Okay, I'm game, I survived on luck so you're pretty much going to lose!"  
" _This is way too easy, Weiss you're evil,_ if I win you must become my servant and do all my Team's chores on my behalf for a full month."  
"Eh?! A f-f-full month?!"  
"Yep."

The other students got up, starting to make their way to the door as Naruto sat there. "And, if I win?"

"Hahaha, that's not going to happen Naruto, I'll admit you're a prodigy in terms of fighting…but academically you're a fool." Weiss tells him, "name your price…because it won't happen!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "you seem so sure of yourself, pride cometh before the fall Schnee."

"Oh, yes, I have pride but I'm not stupid enough to pass up an easy month off from chores. I'll even throw in a little bit more humiliation, you have to wear a maid's outfit!" Naruto paled at that, his eye twitching as she put the addition out there.

He quickly imagined himself wearing a maid outfit, before he blushed a little bit once he realized he'd have to wear a skirt. Shaking a little bit, Naruto glared right at Weiss. "Fine then, I want coffee!" Naruto points at her for dramatic effect as his eyes go white with fury.

"Coffee, pfft, that's so easy to get." Weiss replied with a haughty tone as she rolled her eyes, "I was thinking you were going to ask me to do something stupid."

"With you!" Naruto suddenly added in, before Weiss paled. "I want coffee with you and you must be the nicest you can muster…for once."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss screams bloody murder, "did you just say coffee with me?! Are you out of your mind Namikaze,

"Yep," Naruto crossed his arms and turned his head up childishly, "that's my bet offer and I'll wear that stupid maid outfit if I lose as well."

"One, there's no way I'd ever be alone with you…" Weiss looked around noticing that Glynda was still standing there while everyone else was a way, "outside of school."

 _"_ _I'm right here you brat, gods, seriously I remember when I was child spanking could happen in school…I wonder…if…I could…no. Ozpin set up those stupid cameras after The Cardin Incident while collecting sap."_ Glynda sighs in defeat, "you both know betting is against the rules correct?"

"It's not for money/cash!" both say loudly as they go back to glaring at each other, "it's for pride/honor!"

Glynda smacked her face, _"I wonder if Qrow still carries his flask around…is he coming today? No, that's three weeks from now…damn…damn, I have my secret wine stash in my room. Then again…that'll probably make go to prison for murder al a Schnee."_

"Look, pride has nothing to do with it, you're just wanting to be the first faunus to say, _'oh look at me, I'm going out with a Schnee.'_ Admit it, that's why I'm not taking that bet change the terms." Schnee growls out, "because a Schnee can negotiate."

"Gah, one that's not it all you're so full of hot air it warms yourself!" Naruto watched Weiss's mouth hanged open, "and it's not so funny when your offered the same bet ain't it!"

"Oh yeah, an embarrassing date with class's dunce vs. said dunce being a servant for a month. One you can't ever live down, especially with my status, the other can easily be forgotten." Weiss glares at him, "change…the bet…"

"Oh, what's wrong Weiss…afraid I'll win? What happened to the 'you will lose no matter the bet' type bull crap." Naruto looks right at Weiss, "could it be…oh no…a Schnee isn't of their word…oh how shocking I'm truly and honestly hurt…"

Weiss's eye twitched, she just watches Naruto pull a Cinder in his insult towards her, right down to faking the tone rather lazily. "You-you-you!" Weiss was boiling as she looked at Naruto childishly facing away from her, "are such a child!"

Naruto turned to her, sticking his tongue out, "what's wrong Pretty Eyes…that pride making you afraid of losing?"

Weiss got up, "fine, deal!"

* * *

Naruto and Jaune clashed blades as Naruto lazily had one hand behind his back as Jaune was trying to find an opening to strike him at least once. The blonde rolled forwards when Jaune tried to spin around and slash him. Rolling between Jaune's legs as he did, the older blonde growls as he turns around tries to thrust his blade into Naruto.

The younger blonde simply kicked the blade away much to the surprise of Jaune who attempted to use the momentum to spin around and slash Naruto who merely got up clashed his blade against Jaune's to deflect the strike.

"Not too shabby Jaune, Naruto puts his finger into Bahuubali's ring at the bottom of the sword's hilt and spins around rather playfully. "You're getting faster, I actually felt a little pressured, even if it was just tiny."

"Thanks Naruto, but why not teach me to use my shield effectively as well, like Pyrrah's teaching me?"  
"Because Jaune, Pyrrah is a balanced fighter, she's overall the best fighter in Beacon due to her balanced style. She's effective at all ranges and due to her semblance, she's almost untouchable unless you use aura based attacks like I do…even then Bahuubali is needed to channel the energy effectively." Naruto tells Jaune, "and she's a pretty decent hand-to-hand fighter as well."

"That's probably your only advantage against her, your animal style martial arts are probably better than Ren's Wushu and Kung-Fu." Jaune admits as he takes a seat in the clearing, taking a deep breath, "I'm beat."

Naruto takes a seat on the ground as well, seeing Rexy asleep under the tree close to them, a book in his hand. "So, I've been struggling to teach Rexy how to properly read and write. However, shockingly…he actually passed the last exam."

"Yet, you failed." Jaune points out much to Naruto's dismay.

"Oi-oi-oi, Rexy is like so much older than I am!" Naruto points out, "so don't go getting that confused Dattebayo!"

Naruto sighs as he looks at Jaune, before chuckling, "can't believe it's already been two months inside of Beacon."

"Your telling me, I thought for sure Ozpin was going to kick me out."  
"Why would he ever do that, granted you faked the papers…but you're actually slightly above Yang in academics…granted your below Ruby in combat."  
"You know I noticed something, Team Leads on all teams seem to have pretty average grades…save for Cinder."  
"Cinder is badass, she's an awesome Team Leader."  
"That's true, compared to me, I'm an ant."

Naruto looked Jaune, before flicking him in the head, "ow!" Jaune complains.

"You're not an ant, I've seen you practice and coordinate your team. You're the only one besides Cinder that has them down to a science. Nora is a short range and long-range fighter, Ren is short…all short, and you got Pyrrah is pretty much your ace card. Then there's you, I think pretty soon when you awaken that semblance of yours and train with me you'll probably be easily near the top of combat classes." Naruto summarizes to Jaune as he crossed his arms, "you'll be better than Wiess."

"Speaking of Weiss, Naruto, I overheard that you made a bet with her."  
"Yep."  
"What was the bet?"  
"If I lose I must be her servant for the next month, wearing a maid outfit. If I win, we go and get coffee together."  
"Really…sly dog."  
"Hey, it's not like that, if she's going to make something ridiculous then I'll make it even more."  
"Why do you think it would be ridiculous for her to take?"  
"She nearly busted a blood vessel when I said it."  
"You know she has a very good chance of winning, considering…"  
"Yeah-yeah, I know, good with a sword bad with a pen."

Naruto sighs, getting up, he walks over to Rexy who had just woken up from his nap. "Master…are you okay?" Naruto smiles, his friend has been speaking clearer.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Rexy, now c'mon boy we've got an assignment to get to!" Naruto helps him up while packing all the books into a backpack Rexy was using.

* * *

Naruto and co. met with Port near an airship, "ah, finally…you're late again Naruto."

"Hey, I just so happen to have to use the bathroom." Naruto says as he crosses his arms, "besides its best I bring my A-game."

"Indeed, Naruto is right Ms. Fall, we're heading into the thick of it. I'm taking you lot to a lost ruin in The Badlands to see how you coordinate as a team against Grimm, and this will be an overnight assignment." Port tells them, "now come along."

Naruto was the first one on the Bulwark that landed near them, his team followed suite. The blonde looked at Emerald and Cinder before smiling a little. "We're finally going into my world of living, it's kind of chilly out there too." Naruto tells them, "and I have a lot of experience surviving it."

"Are saying you should take point?" Cinder questions with a coy smile on her lips, "that's a lot of confidence Mr. Naruto."

"Yep, and yep. Hey Cinder, you were right about Weiss, she actually is kind of a gambler hahaha."  
"Glad to be of assistance, now what was the bet?"  
"If I pass the next exam I can take her out for coffee…and she has to be the nicest she can muster."

Cinder blinked once, twice, before slapping her face. _"Naruto…a bet that you can win, that you can win!"_ Cinder nearly screams in her head before struggling to smile, "that's…good…Naruto. Oh, and what happens if you lose?"

"I got to wear a maid outfit and be her servant for a month." Naruto tells them.

Cinder and Emerald looked at each other, before both struggled not to start laughing. Emerald was struggling to hold a straight face, "I…thin-think yo-you go-gooot-this Naruto." Emerald struggles as she looks away from him.

She imagined him in a maid's outfit, before her face scrunched up as she struggled not to laugh. It was very difficult not too, and she wondered if he'd be forced to groom his hair. She quickly ran through many different hairstyles. Naruto with a ponytail would actually not look too bad in her mind, in fact if she thought he'd heartbreaker with one.

She lightly blushed at the prospect.

However, it wasn't her that lost her cool, it was Port. He was laughing as he looked at Naruto. "Dear boy, that is the most one-sided bet I have ever heard made."

"Aren't you supposed to be against bets, teach?" Naruto's right eye twitched as flames burned in them.

"Oh, indeed, but I'm quite interested. Glynda's next exam is going over aura and theory. Advanced subjects, and you've traded your manliness for a chance at love." Port says as Naruto's eyes go wide and white.

"Eh?! Love?! No-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! That's not why, I just wanted to wipe that smug look off her face!" Naruto turns a deep crimson, "that's not funny Professor Port!"

"I don't know," Naruto heard Cinder chuckling, "why don't you sing her a song Naruto."

"Oh I got one!" Emerald clears her throat.

"Oh~ ice princess, oh~ princess will you tell me you love me. My wild charm, my shaggy mane flowing in cold air, will you tell me you love me if I gave a bouget Desert Sun Lilies?" Emerald sang mockingly, not even trying to rhyme.

"Oi, that's not funny!" Naruto yells as he scrunched his fists up and held one up.

"Oh, fair maiden, lovely maiden, will you take me into thy arms so that our lips may meet in paradise." Port joins in much Naruto's shock, "oh dear Schnee, my little snowflake…join me in lovely spring."

"Not you too!" Naruto wails as he buries his face into his palms, "this is so embarrassing."

"Would you like me to sing Naruto?" Cinder questions as she had a sly look on her face.

"No, no! No one sings to no one or about anyone, especially not Pretty Ey-I mean Weiss!" Naruto yells as he flails his arms about, "gah why do you have to be so cruel to me!"

"Master...has feelings," Rexy seemingly to came to his defense, "feelings…of ro…man…ce."

"You traitor!" Naruto yells as he gets up, "Professor Port how far are we from The Ruins?"

"About five minutes, why is that?"  
"Can I jump out?"  
"Oh, are you some sort of kitten…can't take a joke?"  
"Yes I can take a joke, I'm…I'm…fine…"

"By the way, Mr. Rexy, what color was Naruto when he's around Weiss?" Naruto paled as he crookedly turns to Rexy, a promise of death laced in his eyes.

"Pink…and pur…ple." Naruto's mouth hanged open, "love…and need."

Naruto's face turned pale white, "R-Rexy…you traitor…traitor!" Naruto points at him as he shakes with his hand!

* * *

They soon arrived at the sight, Naruto was the first one off the Bulwark, he fell to the ground and kissed it. "Oh, thank Oum that I'm out of that damn box of insults!"

"Teasing!" Cinder corrected him.

Naruto slammed his head into the ground, getting up, he looked around at the ruins. "Wow, so this was Mountain Glenn City?"

"Yes, it's an unfortunate tragedy that is very recent…twenty years ago to be exact." Port tells them, "it has to do with a man named Merlot, and his obsession with The Grimm and their beginnings."

"An obsession with Grimm, like what, how to defeat them?"  
"No…how to merge with them."

Cinder and Emerald both looked at each other, _"that's the man Lady Salem warned us about coming into Vale. He was closed to creating sentient Grimm back in the day with his twisted science…"_

Cinder nods as she looks at Port, "is Merlot still alive?"

"No…well, we don't know. We never found the body." Port casually tells them, "he was an evil and twisted man."

The air was silent as everyone contemplated what Port just said, before a gust of wind blew and Naruto started to rub his hair. "So…what kind of Grimm are out here teach?"

"Many, can you sense them?" Port questions.

The blonde rubs his hair as he sends out a minor pulse of aura, before he felt something weird come back in his mind's eye.

Naruto stops rubbing his hair when he senses something, it was weird, it was almost like Rexy. Blinking once, he placed his hand on the ground, before sending out a pulse of aura. "Professor Port…didn't you say this place should be teeming with Grimm?"

"Yes," Port walks up to Naruto, "what's wrong."

"I sense Grimm, but they feel more like Rexy." Naruto tells him, "and they're watching us."

Everyone looked at each other, before getting ready, "what do you mean dear boy?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he felt a signature more like a human or faunus near one of the group of Grimm. Without think he dashed towards The Bulwark and grabbed the pilot from inside, she looked at him. "What do you think you're doi-ah!"

Naruto threw her out before running as fast as he could and leaped out just a missile came from one of the buildings and smashed into the Bulwark. Exploding it, but luckily Naruto had erected a wooden dome around himself and the pilot.

"Strawberry are you okay?" Port asks the redheaded pilot as she emerges from the dome.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what was that?!" Strawberry yells, "there shouldn't be anyone out here with all The Grimm."

"Wrraooohhh!" Naruto heard howling before turning to see a group of Beowulf in the streets.

Cinder formed her bow as Emerald stood next to her with kusarigama held in her hands, Port cocked his blunderbuss as he looked at The Grimm in front of them. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he as he noticed something weird…they weren't red like normal Grimm. They had sickly green glowing eyes, with bright glowing green bones sticking out of them.

Naruto felt around, before noticing the humanoid aura being gone, "um Professor Port." Emerald speaks up, "why are those Grimm green?"

"I…don't know, but we need to go." Port turns around and Rexy was standing next to Naruto as they turned to see more Beowulfs behind them.

"Cinder," Naruto unsheathed Bahuubali, "what's the order?"

Cinder chuckles as she forms a dust arrow, "rip and tear…until it is done."

Naruto as they all stand back to back with Port in the center, Cinder loosened her first arrow before she was legitimately filled with worry as one of The Beowulfs jumped up and took the blow with a green aura deflecting the damage.

"They've got an aura…" Cinder mummers, " _that's not possible in wild Grimm…"_

"Damn, damn," Naruto curses as he looks around, "alright Rexy grab Port I'm going to create a cover and we're going to run and regroup."

"Professor," Rexy forces Port to mount him, "we've got to move rapidly…for…give…my forward…ness."

"Mokuton," Naruto slams both of his fists onto the ground, "Deep Forest Wall!"

Branches and trees exploded around them, forming a literal wall of branches that obscured the vision of The Grimm and gave Naruto and company a chance to book it. However, as they ran, Naruto caught a glimpse of something standing on top of building, the shine of a red eye was interesting since he felt a burst of aura come from the being before The Grimm started to climb over the wall.

What was more interesting was the fact Naruto noted that the other eye of the being was a pure green that shined brightly as The Grimm began their attack.

Stopping, Naruto formed another wall of wood before making it grow spikes to impale several of The Grimm that were sprinting towards them. The blonde took the opportunity to hide inside of a ruined building, before sensing his team's auras nearby in another building.

The Grimm ran past as the figure dropped down, Naruto took note of the figure as a man with a cyborg arm and white hair. He walked around, among The Grimm, before he looked around. Naruto hid in a hole in the wall, using his semblance to gently form wood over him so he'd stay more hidden.

One of the green dropped down, "forgive…me…master…they've gotten away."

Naruto watched as the man simply took a pistol out from a holster on his side before he watched in horror as the man shot the Grimm and killed it. "Failure cannot and will not be tolerated. Find Port, capture him and any of his team. Kill them if you must, but I'd prefer if they're alive for the experiments back home."

"Yes…Lord…Merlot!" The group of Grimm say in unison before dispersing.

The man, Merlot chuckles as he looks around, before laughing. "Run while you can little ones, scamper about! For when I am done, I shall achieve the next stage in human evolution…Dr. Merlot Von Ludwig has returned!"


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto slowly moved in the rubble as he looked around, sensing about, he found that the others were doing their best to hide their aura. Currently Naruto was doing his best to hide his as well, but that was little difficult considering he had two pools, and these pools were significant in size.

Gradually, the blonde faunus managed to come to an area where he could observe The 'Green' Grimm attacking and killing a regular Grimm. He knew they were intelligent, he had just heard one talk to Merlot, which made Naruto wonder in a way if he bared the same unknown power that gave Rexy his sentience in the first place.

Those questions would have to be answered in another time, currently survival was the name of the game, and he was seeking to win it.

Naruto watched as one of The Green Grimm slowly looked around as he walked right below Naruto, the blonde moved back a little bit, he could still sense a very dark and powerful aura presence in the area. He knew that none of the Grimm could produce it so he figured Merlot was.

Using his flexibility, Naruto walked on all fours to silence his movements and keep from knocking over rubbish that could reveal his location.

Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket, he reached down, unfolding his scroll that he had gotten when he joined Beacon. He didn't really use, he never even bothered to set a ringtone or anything short of a vibration because the device got annoying to hear.

 _"_ _I see you, Green Grimm everywhere, Creeps also in area."_

Naruto shuttered, Creeps were lizard Grimm that were bipedal in nature and were very fast. They could also be rather persistent, they were also extremely smart in their feral states…if she was referring to a Green Grimm that was Creep Naruto very well knew he could be in danger.

Rexy was smart, he was Beowulf, and Beowulfs aren't exactly stupid. However, a Creep is a genius compared to a Beowulf naturally, and if one was sentient, it would pose a _very big_ threat.

Slowly, Naruto growled as he looked around, trying to type on the Scroll. _"Whare...r….u?" (yes, this intentionally misspelled…)_

 _"_ _Can't signal you, Merlot is at The Bell Tower, apparently we're be hunted by him to research his Grimm."  
"Everyone ok?"  
"Yes, but the pilot, Strawberry is bad shape. She got sliced open by a Beowulf when we went into hiding, luckily, we killed it, Rexy tore it's head off. I can see you better now, stop, there are some Grimm below you."  
"I already know, being silent as possible, whare are you?"  
"Look down."_

Emerald appeared in Naruto's vision as she poked her head from a store window, she motioned with a waive as she ducked back, Naruto sighs, before looking around the area. He found Port crouched with Rexy carrying Strawberry

Naruto then spotted Cinder, who had her bow out, pointing it at the Grimm below them. The girl noticed Naruto before winking at him, she was as cool as a cucumber in this dire situation, and that's what Naruto loved about his leader.

She was the most level headed of them all in these situations.

Naruto chuckles, before getting serious as he put the scroll away, he crouched as he raised his hand up. Waiving so that he could show Cinder where he was exactly. He pointed with his palm towards the forest, before throwing his fist at it.

Cinder nodded, before looking around, before looking at Naruto. She motions her hands like a bird, before scrunching them together, indicating that making a run for while Creeps were about was probably a very bad idea.

Cursing, Naruto leaned against the wall, before sighing. _"Think Naruto…think…"_

Naruto closed his eyes as he focused on the areas that had green aura, along with the areas that were blacked out by normal Grimm. They were about even, that's when Naruto smirked, he had an idea. The blonde got up, looking right at Cinder.

Naruto motions with his hands, two fists, before knocking one on his head while the other was out in the wind. Cinder seem to catch on, the one on the head was the indication for intelligent Grimm, while the one out in the air was for the feral.

The blonde waived his hand back and forth, equal.

Cinder looked right at him, _"he's saying that the Grimm are about equal in strength, he's wanting to use this how…wait…of course. He must've seen them attacking regular Grimm!"_

Cinder gives Naruto the thumbs' up, but looks around, pointing at herself.

Naruto shook his head, pointing at himself, he then made his arms move as if he was running. Pointing at her as he rolled his arms slowly, while he then pointed at himself before rolling his arms very fast. Cinder nodded, sighing, she looked around.

Most of the normal Grimm were at the center of the forgotten city.

Naruto watched as Emerald moved towards where Port was, the blonde then looked at The Bell Tower, before noticing that Merlot wasn't there. Cursing a little, Naruto, decided to go on with the plan anyway.

* * *

Moving in the rubble quickly, away from his team, Naruto stopped for a moment as he swore one of The Green Grimm had seen him. However, he saw it just look away, before walking away. Silencing his movements, the blonde teen managed to make it to the town center.

Seeing many of the Grimm there, the blonde looked for a way to signal his team, before he come to guess the only way to do so was via The Bell Tower. _"Shit…shit…shit, there's got to be something I can use to it the tower from afar."_

Looking around, Naruto found a rifle laying on the ground, before his eyes lit up. It was old and rusted, but it looked like it was in working order. Naruto began to channel every ill thought he could, every bit of things that could make him angry.

When he notices the Grimm that he was previously hidden from take notice, he then decided the time was right, and with a deep breath. He did the one and only thing he could do at this situation, he pointed that rifle at the tower, and took a deep breath.

He squeezed the trigger hard.

* * *

Cinder and co. had managed to link together, as they sat there in silence, the group heard a shot being fired before hearing the bell toll across the city. It was eerie, even for Cinder, the luscious haired teen looked at her team. "That must be Naruto's signal," Cinder looked at Emerald, "you take Port and you guys get out of here."

"Okay," Emerald got up, "c'mon gramps."

Cinder looked down, noticing The Green Grimm running towards where the bell tower was ringing.

Naruto emerged from behind the rubble he was hiding behind before activating his aura. "That's right assholes, dinner's right here, come eat this!" Naruto screams as he crosses his arms over his arms over his crouch before hearing wailing as a Creep runs towards him.

"Eh?!" Naruto jumps just in time to avoid getting sliced up as The Creep runs past him, before he removed Bahuubali from its sheath and turns around to slice it in half. _"Everything I've done…trained…and work for leads to this moment."_ Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as Green Grimm emerged and started to attack the regular Grimm, _"if I fall here and now…then I'll make sure I go out cutting away at the darkness."_

Naruto's eyes turned red as his red aura flares around his blue one, _"for I am the light!"_

When he landed, he spun around as he channeled his red aura into his blade, "Crimson Crescent Moon!" Naruto screams as red colored winds slice through things near him, killing several Green and Regular Grimm alike.

 _"I will walk through this valley of death and shadow, fearing nothing."_ Naruto encourages himself as he reverse grips Bahuubali and slices through a Gorilla that leaped at him.

The Green Grimm exploded as they died, much to Naruto's shock when he noticed that one of the green ones was a Creep and it had been the one that exploded.

The blonde spun his blade around, slicing through a Beowulf that had come after him directly, he kicked away a Creep that tried to get behind him. Quickly, he ran towards a building, before jumping inside of the rubble and cutting of all his emotions for a moment to see if he would be followed.

He felt a buzzing his pocket, grabbing scroll, the blonde saw it was Emerald calling him. "Em, tell me you and everyone got out."

 _"_ _We're running through the forest now, we're being followed by a couple of Grimm, nothing too serious that we can't handle. Port is putting work in hahaha…is Cinder with you?"  
_ "No, she's not with you?!"  
" _No, she said she was going to help you."_

Naruto heard an explosion, looking outside, he saw Cinder fire a couple of explosive arrows into several crowds of warring Grimm. Cursing, Naruto was about to jump out when he felt something stab into his shoulder, his eyes widened when he heard a cackle from behind him. "I've been waiting to use that on someone…"

Naruto turned around to see an aged man with a white beard, he had one red cybernetic eye and demonic looking green one. "Hehehe…" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt pain shooting up his arm as he noticed black veins appearing where he had been injected, "oh that's interesting…your body is fighting it quite well."

Naruto punched the man in the face, hard enough to make him reel back, giving him time to jump out from under the rubble as he sliced at it with his blade. He made the building collapse around the man, Merlot, as he landed just outside.

His aura squeezing whatever Merlot had injected him with slowly out, Naruto felt pounding in his head as he heard a chuckle within it. _"Oh…it would seem I can mentally link with you, interesting, there's only one other that I can do this with…but me and her aren't exactly on friendly terms."_ Naruto eyes had a slight green tinge around them as Merlot telepathically talked to him.

That ended when more black veins appeared around his eyes to push away the substance in his body. His eyes, burning red with rage, he snapped as he slings his sword to his side and pointing at the building believing Merlot was still there. "I'm sending you to hell Old Man!"

"Get the hell out of my head!" Naruto screams as he reaches into his pocket, switching his dust crystal out in Bahuubali for a Burn Dust Crystal and slamming his sword forwards as a torrent of flame erupted from the tip.

As the flame circled the building, Naruto switched the crystals back out for his wind, and slashed at the flames which then exploded in an incredible display of inferno fury. The blonde sighs, as the voice was silenced as his body finished pushing the rest of whatever he had been injected with.

Coughing up a little, Naruto looked towards where Cinder was, but before he could help her he was grabbed by Merlot who appeared behind him. "Raaaghh!" Naruto screams as he was thrown aside and into a building.

"Naruto!" Cinder screams as she began to use dust to blast away several Grimm, making her way over to him.

She watched as Bahuubali was dropped out of his hands as he flew into the wall.

The blonde fell forwards from the impression he had made on the wall, before hearing his scroll beeping, getting up. He looked at the scroll on the ground before smashing it with his foot, "annoying bastard…" Naruto mutters as he brings his arms to his side.

"Raaah!" Naruto screams as he began to generate red aura around him, black veins appeared around his eyes as he did. "Let's go, you old bastard!"

"Oh my, quite interesting," Merlot's left green eye had black veins appear around it as well, "this'll be interesting."

Cinder couldn't reach Naruto fast enough as the blonde charged forwards, Merlot doing the same, both clashing against each other. Naruto jabbing and punching at Merlot who just easily blocked the punches with his one cybernetic arm.

Naruto attempts to spin around and kick Merlot but he misses wildly, just barely deflecting an incoming punch with his forearm before going back on his assault with his fists. Jabbing and upper cutting sometimes, he attempted to try and gain at least a good clean hit.

"Oraoraoraora!" Naruto screams as he sped up his jabbing and punching

"Not bad boy," Merlot then slammed his cybernetic fist onto Naruto's stomach, "but I'm much more experienced and powerful."

Naruto reeled back, before Merlot was stunned when he was headbutted by Naruto. "Take this!" Naruto screams as he spins around as he jumped backwards before closing his fists save for his index and middle fingers on both his hands.

"Mantis!" Naruto screams as he begins to jab and stab with his fingers with aura around them.

The man dodged several of the stabs, noticing aura bursting at Naruto's finger tips. He smirks as he leans back, just out of reach at one stab made for his head, but becomes stunned when Naruto stops before assuming an unusual stance.

"Mantis: Assault Formation!" Naruto screams as he dashes before spinning and jabbing his fingers at Merlot.

Merlot was chuckling as he had to use both of his arms to block and deflect Naruto's attacks, however, he was stunned when Naruto flipped backwards he kicked him. Merlot's face was sent upwards, reeling from the surprise attack, he then saw Cinder pointing at him with his dust in her hand.

Cursing, he smirked as he pulled his gun out, before shooting at Cinder. The teen was forced to dodge the bullets as she butterfly kicks a Grimm that came near her into a building, she formed her bow before sliding on the ground under a Creep that leaped at her and firing into the creature's head and killed it.

Merlot growls as he lands, before pointing his gun at Naruto only to get kicked center mass by the teen. "Take this!" Naruto screams as he sends Merlot flying and spins around before slamming his hands into the ground.

"Deep Forest Emergence!" Naruto watched as branches appeared from the ground below Merlot, but was stunned when the man formed wings from his back.

The wings looked as though they were a Nevermore's, and he just flew just above the branches. "Ah yes, very good, but that want work on m-ah!" Merlot barely dodged as an arrow flew past him, "you little bitch!"

"How dare you call her that!" Naruto yells as he runs over towards Bahuubali and grabs it.

Only to see Merlot launch feathers from the wings, confirming they were indeed a Nevermore's wings. The blonde spun his sword around, blocking them, before Cinder appeared and formed a barrier.

"You okay Naruto?" Naruto nods as he stands side by side with her.

"Yeah," Naruto charged aura around his sword, "let's give this guy a Dragon's Roar?"

"Yeah," Cinder smirks as she grabs two Burn Dust Crystals from her dress's inner pockets before placing them in a dust arrow she formed.

The wind whipped up around them, Naruto's sword began to have red and blue wind come from it as gripped it with both hands. Merlot's eyes widened as his Cybernetic eye scanned their aura levels, finding that they were rising significantly.

"Eat this," Naruto raises his sword up, "Dragon's!"

"Roar/Roar!" Cinder screams with him as they launched their attack.

The swath of wind mixed with the flame arrow as they formed into an orange glow of energy, the energy glow of energy appeared like the sun to area as the Grimm even looked up at it. Merlot eye's widened, he didn't have time to dodge it, he instead formed a barrier.

The barrier he formed was met with their massive attack, it easily began to weaken, before his one good eye widened. "Impossible, how can mere children…" his aura barrier broke, "raaaah!"

Cinder and Naruto watched as their attack explodes, both exhausted, but both smile at each as they bump fists. "Lord Merlot!" The Green Grimm scream as they began to run over towards where Naruto saw a body fall from out of the glow.

He could still feel an aura signature resonating from it, "he's still alive, but now's our chance!"

Naruto grabbed Cinder as he hoisted her up piggybacking her as he ran as fast as he could, channeling the last bits of aura into running. Cinder had her bow formed and used her last bit of aura to fire and kill any Grimm coming at them with her arrows.

* * *

Merlot was laying on the ground as his Grimm came towards him, "Master…Merlot."

The man got up, before looking down at his destroyed cybernetic arm, "this weak body of mine…soon I'll have a new body." He mutters as he scrunched his hand up in to a ball before smashing it into the ground. "Did you capture any of them?"

"No," The Grimm backed away, "they've…got…away."

"Damn it all," Merlot chuckles a little, "still however my control serum was successful. Even if the child's body pushed it out, it's only because of his ancient blood. Blood I need for my new body, hahaha…hahaha…WAAHAHAHA!"

Merlot hysterically laughs as he gets up, before detaching the broken metal arm completely, before sighing. "Let Ozpin know that I've returned, for when I stand over his body…my victory…my justice shall be so. I Doctor Merlot von Ludwig will have proven that Grimm are the evolutionary winner."

* * *

Naruto collapses inside of Emerald forest, taking deep breaths as Cinder gets off of him, "Naruto…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" Naruto gritted as he leaned against a tree. "I'm really tired…haven't fought like that in a while."

Naruto's eyes, his outer sclera was black the black veins grew and more. "Somethings happening…to me." Naruto breaths heavily as his eyes roll back. "Cin…Cinder…help…me…"

Cinder's eyes widened, before she saw Salem appear behind the tree, and walked around it. She lightly presses her hand on Naruto, making him calmly fall to sleep as she slowly absorbs a dark black energy from him. "His body isn't ready for my power yet…" Salem says as she looks at Cinder, "you did good my servant."

"Thank you, mistress, but Naruto…he's hurt." Cinder takes to her right knee, fist into the ground.

"I know he is," Salem looks at Naruto before slowly having a green energy come from her palm that began to heal him. "However, he must only endure a little longer, its coming Cinder…his Ayakashi blood flowing strong within him."

"Yes milady," Cinder watches as Salem picks Naruto as one would a small child, she noticed her mistress had tears in her eyes, "milady?"

Salem lightly rubs Naruto's back as he rests, "Cinder…how far is Port and his Beowulf?"

"I cannot sense them near us," Cinder tells her, "Lady Salem…is there something I can do?"

"No Cinder," Salem says, "there's nothing that you can do. This pain is pain that I wished to never feel, I longed for a happy life with my son at my side…alas I must wait a little longer for such a life."

"Why can't we just take him?"  
"He cannot be recognized by The Elder Ones without his blood being fully brought out. If I take him now, forcefully activating his blood could drive him into madness so deep…Tyrian would look sane."  
"I see…Lady Salem…can you tell me something?"  
"Yes…of course."

Salem walks with Naruto in her arms, going in the direction towards Beacon. "You used to hate humanity…why the sudden change?"

"When I was defeated nearly seventeen years ago Cinder, I was rescued after transforming back into my human form, a form I haven't used in centuries. I was rescued by Naruto's father, at the time, he was a high-ranking noble in the court of Vacuo." Salem tells her, "and a very well renowned Huntsman."

"We ended up falling in bed together," Salem lightly blushes at the statement, "and when I discovered I was pregnant with Naruto I initially had thoughts using his child as leverage to secure a place in the court of Vacuo and rebuild my power there."

"I see, so you planned on using Naruto…" Cinder solemnly says with a frown, "is that still the same Lady Salem?"

"No." The words struck Cinder, "it's not the same now…Cinder."

Salem lightly strokes Naruto's hair, "everything changed when I first felt him kick. The first time I felt him truly alive, feeling, curious to his surroundings if only instinctually."

"That feeling of life….precious life," Salem turns away from Cinder because of tears starting to fall down her face, "it changed me in my views towards humanity…if only temporarily. My son, when he was born…he didn't breathe."

"I thought I had…I thought I had lost him Cinder," Salem was shaking as more tears came down her face, "and in a way, I have…I didn't get to be the mother I wanted to be. Damn Ozpin…Damn Ozpin for that…"

"Lady Salem, are you sobbing?" Cinder gets up from the ground.

"No," Salem lies as she keeps her back turn to her subordinate, "I'm in anguish. I see my child in front of me, growing up, and yet I couldn't take him with me. He knows of Kushina, in a way Kushina was me…she was the form that held all of my love and adoration towards being a simple wife…in a simple house…holding her simple child."

Cinder watched as Salem turns to her, "Cinder…if you ever get to have a child, don't ever let them go…fight for them."


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto was watching as several students stood there talking their parents, he was busy in the forested part of their school's courtyard. Naruto had his hands together as he focused, _"Pyrrah said that those with strong aura can manipulate it to do things…"_ Naruto closed his eyes, _"if I learn how to manipulate my aura better I can self-learn aura theory like she did."_

Naruto focused as a glow came from his hands, the glow was like a flame, slowly the flame bled off his hands and into air between them. Ozpin was standing there watching, hidden, but smiling as he watched the blonde manipulate his aura.

It was family day, and he didn't feel like leaving Naruto alone. Not after the brilliant display of planning that had saved one of his friends, but it was something more, Ozpin felt an attraction to the boy…a fatherly attraction.

A hum resonated from his hands as the energy started to slowly combine into a ball that was gaseous in nature. Naruto's eyes snapped open, Ozpin narrowed his, _"did he figure out something?"_

Slowly the man watched as the ball of gaseous energy starting to become more of spherical shape, it was small, maybe the size of a golf ball as it absorbed the excess aura. However, it was glowing bright blue as Naruto held it in his hands.

It started to become malformed, Ozpin had watched him do this several times, but then watched Naruto take his right palm and began to carefully press against the sphere while it was covered in aura. Slowly Ozpin watched as the sphere grew, it also started to spin.

No longer the size of a golf ball, but the size of a tennis ball, a not so significant step up. However, watched as Naruto held the sphere in one hand. _"It looks like her technique…"_ Ozpin muses as he watches Naruto look at the sphere.

"Kyaaah!" Naruto screams suddenly as he turns on his heel, slamming the sphere into a tree, a massive boom was sounded as Naruto was blasted back much to Ozpin's surprise.

The man made his move, stepping out from behind a tree, catching Naruto in his arms. "Going somewhere?"

"Mr. Oz, oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to go flying off again hahaha." Naruto laughs as he gets out of the man's arms, "have you been watching me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Ozpin tells him as he shrugs, "what are you doing Naruto?"

"I'm learning to control my aura better, manipulating, Pyrrah said it'll help me answer a lot of the questions on the exam this Friday." Naruto explains to Ozpin as he dusted himself off, "also…I made some progress due to my battle with Merlot guy…"

"Oh, you have?" Ozpin chuckles as he drops into a fighting stance, "show me then."

"Yo-you're serious, right now, it's family day."  
"Naruto…the bond between a teacher and a student is like that of a parent trying to teach a child. Yang and her father are fighting as we speak…shall we?"

Naruto looked at Ozpin stunned, a tear fell from his eye, he smiles as he drops down into a fighting stance. "Bring it old man."

Naruto and Ozpin blurred at each other as both crashed their fists together.

* * *

Cinder was sitting off to the side with Emerald and Rexy, the three were each sitting at a table. "How come…your family does not show."

"My family is poor, they can't afford the money to travel." Cinder simply says.  
"My family is gone, I'm an orphan…much like Naruto…wonder where he is?" Emerald openly asks.  
"He went training." Rexy responded to Emerald's question.  
"Ah, that makes since…Cinder…what took you so long getting back with Naruto, weren't doing anything to him were you?" Emerald winked at her elder.

Cinder had pink dust her cheeks, she chuckled, "trust me…he wouldn't be able to walk."

The table laughed until they heard a crash of sorts, before looking over towards the forested part of the courtyard. Taiyang and Yang were battling it out in front of them, sparring, but that wasn't from them. That's when saw Naruto coming out of the wooded area running at full speed with Ozpin alongside him.

Cinder was on edge as she watched Naruto and Ozpin battle it out, each trading blows with one another.

"Yatatatata!" Naruto yells as he punches Ozpin in a flurry of punches as his red aura activates around him, and he manages to start pushing the man back, albeit he was just guarding with one hand.

"Not bad," Ozpin smirks, "you've definitely improved."

"You've seen nothing yet, just you wait, fa-Ozpin!" Naruto corrected him but left himself wide open as he was sent flying with a kick from Ozpin.

The blonde flipped backwards, correcting himself, before skidding on his feet in the courtyard.

Ruby, Qrow, a white-haired woman with a similar look to Weiss, and of course Weiss herself was standing there looking at him.

Ozpin dropped in as he attempted to superman punch Naruto, but the blonde caught his fist much to his surprise. Ozpin watched as Naruto twisted his arm before actually landing a clean blow with his own kick and sending him backwards.

"Dattebayo! I've actually gotten you down Old Man!" Naruto announces as he fist pumped in victory, "now it's my turn to push you!"

"Raaah!" Naruto screams as his aura blasts around him like a flame, blue and red mixing together in some parts as he crouched down, _"normally I'd do this with Rexy…but this is my fight!"_

Naruto charged at Ozpin who managed to block him with an aura barrier, as the punch impacted it, a loud boom was sounded.

* * *

This alerted Jaune and Pyrrah who busy talking to their families, "wow is that Naruto?" Pyrrah asks as she watches the blonde launch a flurry of strikes against Ozpin's barrier.

"Jaune," a blonde woman calls her child, "isn't that the boy we were just discussing?"

"Yes mom, what's wrong?"  
"Why is he fighting the headmaster…"  
"I don't…really know."

Naruto flipped backwards, Ozpin did the same, both smirk as they each charge their aura up. Naruto claps his hands together before forming the sphere from earlier as he opens his palms, _"there it is…"_ Ozpin observes, _"that adaptability…a born fighter."_

"If I were telling you that your fate is to lose to me Naruto, what would you tell me in return?" Questions Ozpin as he grabs his cane before twirling it around.

"That's there no such thing as fate," Naruto's sphere grew to the size a basketball, "and even there is such thing as fate."

Naruto and Ozpin charged at each other.

"I'll will shatter those chains, and I will roar in an unbreakable determination!" Naruto screams as he clashes with Ozpin who had a silver aura glowing over him.

Both grunted as they each pushed at each other, however, Ozpin smirks before easily pushing Naruto back. The blonde was stunned, but slammed his foot into the ground and caused branches to explode out from the ground and hold his feet down.

"I won't back up anymore!" Naruto yells, "I am going to prove to everyone here today that you and I are one of a kind!"

"Hehe," Ozpin chuckles as his glasses blow from his face to which they were easily caught by Qrow.

 _"_ _Indeed, we are…Naruto, still, I can see something inside of you. A deeper well of intense power, not evil in nature…but dark. You'll surpass me shortly, you'll forge your name in the books, and I'll be there watching you."_ Ozpin pushed Naruto back so more, _"just like a father I never too…as well…should've done for me."_

"Haaah…"  
"Raaaah!"

As their aura mixed, a lavender color sphere formed in the middle of them, before Naruto stopped the attack and clasped his hands together. Ozpin pointed his hand out, but was surprised when a barrier formed around Naruto. _"He formed a barrier, an outward projection?"_

The attacks exploded, making students and parents alike looking at where the smoke was kicked up. Naruto came flying out of the smoke, a smile on his face as he skidded on the ground, right in front of Team R.W.B.Y who had gathered with Team J.N.R.P, and Team C.E.R.N was currently walking towards Naruto.

"Ow~" Naruto sung out, "that's going to leave a mark hahaha!"

Ozpin stood there as the smoke cleared, Naruto's combat boots were still wrapped up in the branches, he noticed the blonde's feet were slightly cut up from where he flew out of his boots. Giving a sad smile, the man tapped his cane.

He walked over towards Naruto, looking down at him, before offering a hand up. "Indeed, you've improved a lot…my boy."

Naruto noticed the tone in Ozpin's voice, before he smiled a little bit, taking the man's hand. Naruto was helped up, before Ozpin patted him on the back, he then took Naruto's right hand and held it up. Many of the students minus Team C.R.D.L, and Weiss began clapping.

Cardin had a look of disgust on his face, as the rest of his team, but Weiss's look was different. She was stunned, she watched as Naruto limply fell against Ozpin a little. The two of them chuckled, _"you would think that…no there's no way…is Ozpin Naruto's father?"_

The blonde held up the silver haired man's arm, and the teacher's followed suite of the students. The older woman that looked like Weiss looked at her younger sister, before chuckling. "Dearest Sister, that boy…is he Ozpin's son?"

"I…I don't know Winter." Weiss answers, "why is that?"

"I think I like this one," Winter says, "strong arm and heart to go toe to toe with Ozpin. I guess Atlas will have some competition, other than your team."

"Yeah…" Weiss says, _"please don't pass the exam…please."_

* * *

Naruto was currently studying with Pyrrah, gripping his head, "how did I do?"

"You've got seventy percent of the questions right, but that's not very good considering if you want in The Vytal festival." Pyrrah says with a sigh, "by the way Naruto…I saw your fight with Ozpin."

"Oh, thanks, I actually did the training exercises you told me to do. I invented a new unarmed attack because of it, it's like Ren's Inner Force Strike, but it's projected outwards and it's balled up." Naruto told her as he held his hands out, having to use both of his hands to form the ball of energy.

"It's like a mini hurricane," Pyrrah says as lightly touches, "it's very warm…very powerful."

Naruto closes his eyes and smiles a little, "I need to come up with a name for it."

"Hmm, well, there's an old word for Spiraling Ball…Rasengan." Pyrrah points out, "how does that sound?"

Naruto looked at her, before looking down the ball, "Rasengan sounds great."

"Can you throw it?" Naruto pursed his lips as he looked at the window before motioning for Nora to open it.

"Let it fly foxy!" Nora shouts as she stands to the side.

Naruto got up, getting into a pitching stance, before throwing his right hand which held the ball forwards. However, much to his surprise when he released it, the ball shrunk and dispersed. "Huh?" Naruto mumbles before watching the wind of the attack simply move the shudders about.

"It seems it needs to constantly be fed to maintain." Pyrrah summarizes as she crossed her arms.

Naruto looks at her, "constantly fed…" Naruto takes a deep breath before expanding his hands outwards.

The ball formed to about the size of a baseball, but around an outer transparent light blue shell formed in the size of a basketball. It made a light screeching noise as it formed before Naruto closed his eyes. Feeling his aura sink into the ball, Naruto then spun around before throwing it.

The ball maintained shape and form as the outer shell channeled it, they all watched it disperse a good forty feet out of the window. Pyrrah claps her hands, while Jaune had just came into to see, "wow…that's cool."

"Sup Jaune," Naruto says as he fists bumps Jaune and smiles, "Pyrrah's been helping me out. I passed with a seventy percent…but it's not enough for me to get into the Vytal Tourney."

"I believe in you Naruto, you got this, where are you off to?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm off to talk to Ozpin, I need a job to get some money…I'm winning that coffee trip!" Naruto states as he walks out of Jaune's room only to come face to face with Weiss…or was it?

She held a similar look, shorter hair…military like uniform. "Oh…hey…is that you Weiss…when did you get taller than me?"

"Hehe," the woman chuckles, "you do look like a dunce. Guess my sister was right about eh."

"Eh?! Sister?!" Naruto screams, "you're Weiss's sister!"

"How did you guess, got something against blue and white-haired people?" Winter questions, "and what is this…of coffee trip?"

"Oh…um…um…um!" Naruto nervously looked about, before Nora came out of the room and holding her scroll.

"Good luck on winning the bet with Weiss for a date!" Naruto looked stunned as Nora ran to meet up with Ren somewhere around the school.

The blonde nervously twitched, _"damn it Nora!"_

"Are you trying to court my sister?" The woman asks as she looks Naruto over, "you have the smell of a faunus about you…dog?"

"Fox!" Naruto clasped his hands around his mouth, sighing in defeat, "Naruto…nice to meet you…too…I guess."

Winter watched as he extended his hand out, _"he's got some manners at least."_ Winter took his hand and shook it. "I'm Winter Schnee."

"W-w-wait, Winter Schnee, as in the Winter Schnee?" Naruto questions her.

"Yes…why?" Winter asks.

"You're like the strongest Huntress in Atlas that's why I heard your name before, you're like the only Schnee I like." Winter looked at Naruto disconcerted by his statement.

"Then…why are you trying to court my sister?" Winter asks, a little worried.

"Court…no…not really, she's been a jerk to me since day one of me meeting her. She calls me an idiot, a dunce, and all sorts of names. She made a bet with me, she wants me to be her servant for a month and wear a maid's costume…and I decided to make my bet as equally as embarrassing!" Naruto tells her the truth, "but she does have pretty eyes…um…and she's not too bad when she's actually being a team player."

"Spoiled brat?"  
"Spoiled brat."

Both Naruto and Winter chuckled a little, "say…is Ozpin your father?"

"No, my last name is Namikaze." Naruto tells her, "and my father hasn't been in the picture for a while."

"Oh…I see…that would explain a lot."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, where are you off too?"  
"Ozpin's."  
"Funny…I was going that way as well."

* * *

Naruto walked with Winter and entered in Ozpin's office, "I'm telling you that I didn't know she was she was a Huntress in training so I dashed off to help out…and that's when she first berated me."

"My sister is drenched in pride, I too have that flaw sometimes, but I left my father in favor of seeing the world." Winter converses with him as she enters Ozpin's office.

"Ah, so your father must be a piece of crap after all, I've heard horrible things about him."  
"I know I really should yell at you for that…but you're not exactly far off."  
"Oh well, sorry."  
"Don't say sorry, just learn and move on."  
"Y-yes mam."

"Getting acquainted with another Schnee already Naruto, people may talk." Ozpin says, "gold digging is frowned upon."

"Eh, no, no! I'm not trying to do anything; besides I still have to pass this test…and I've come here to ask for a job to get some money just in case I win my bet against Weiss." Naruto chuckles, "sorry if…I…made you think less of me."

"Naruto, I was merely joking with you." Ozpin tells him, "and it's good that Winter is here as well because she'll be your partner for the job I'm sending you on."

"Hmm?" Winter hums, "I thought this was a friendly visit."

"It was going to be, but then Merlot showed back up. Currently we're on yellow alert. I'm giving Naruto a job to clean up a Grimm infestation in one of the nearby villages that have reported "Green Grimm" being led by someone called Dio." Ozpin holds his hands together, "you two are to simply go and eliminate the Grimm and capture this Dio fellow."

"Can I bring Rexy and Cinder along, as good as of a tracker I man…Rexy is my go to guide in unknown areas." Naruto points out, "plus it'll give him a chance to explore Vale more as well. Plus, Cinder's range could get us out of bind if we get cornered."

"Very well, I'll book them in, Naruto you go and get some rest you leave tomorrow with your team." Naruto nods as he gets up and Ozpin looks at Winter.

The blonde leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Winter…"  
"Ozpin…"  
"What do you think of young Naruto?"  
"Why do you not refer to him as young Namikaze?"  
"His father is real piece of work, that's why, Minato Namikaze."  
"Minato is his father, what in the hell…that makes Naruto nobility…does he know?"  
"No, and I don't think he cares about that."  
"Oh, so you were just joking about the gold digging thing…"  
"Indeed…"  
"Hmm, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Naruto…what do you think of him?"

Winter scratched her chin, "he seems nice enough."

"His mother is Salem," Winter's eyes widened as Ozpin tells her who Naruto's mother is.

"How…when…and wait how did you learn this?" Winter asks, "do you have a contact in Salem's organization?"

"I noticed it today, he bares the same dark energy inside of him, not just slightly different…but the same." Ozpin says to Winter, "and I think I know why Salem hasn't made a move."

"She's worried that you'll punish her offspring if you learn of her movements causing anyone damage…would you?" Winter worryingly questions Ozpin.

"No…as much as I despise Salem, I know the difference between innocence and guilt. Naruto's blood results are what brought it up, we had taken some to test for any poison Merlot may have had to inject into him." Ozpin looks right at Winter, "I'm telling you this because I trust your judgement…I can trust you correct?"

"Yes," Winter takes a seat, "why don't you tell him?"

"How can I hurt him enough then he's already been Winter…to find out you're the son of a demoness and being abandoned at the same time by your father? It'll destroy him, he's fragile on the inside, I can tell. He almost called me father because I showed him fatherly attention, very little…" Ozpin sips his coffee, "but he is a sweet boy. He cares for life, he cares for his team, and I have no doubt that Salem wouldn't lay a finger on him."

"Why is that?" Winter watches as Ozpin looks out of the window.

"She's already had the chance to end his life, over and over, and right now I suspect she's watching us having this conversation…right Salem?" Ozpin stared right a bird that was sitting on the window's opening.

The bird got up into the air, before flying over to Ozpin, the bird looked him dead in the eye before flying off.

Winter looked at Ozpin, "why don't you trust Glynda…or Port?"

"I trust Oobleck since he discovered the blood results, but Glynda and Port both lost dear friends and a lover to Salem. They may want to…equal the deck." Ozpin says as he sips his coffee, "and I believe I couldn't stop them if they tried."

"So, you want me to keep tabs on Naruto?"  
"No, I want you to do this job to capture Dio so that I make sure Merlot isn't working with Salem…maybe work a deal with her."  
"Deal with Salem?"  
"Her Child, for security of Vale…a fair trade, right?"

Winter looked at Ozpin, "are you to use that boy like a mere bargaining chip?"

"No," Ozpin brings his hands together, "I aim to make peace…after all my ancestor is her father."


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto clashed blades with Jaune as he dodged Pyrrah's sword, before clashing with several times and then backing away. "Again." Naruto calls out as he reversed gripped his blade, and began to deflect blow after blow.

The older blonde dodges around his redhead companion, before spinning on his heel and slicing. The redhead used him as leverage and stepped off his back to get airborne enough to where she could control her sword and send it straight at Naruto who dodged easily to the left.

Cinder was focusing on her control on dust, before slowly taking a deep breath.

Rexy was slashing at wooden targets with his claws, before backing away and dashing full speed and slicing them in half.

Winter was observing them, observing the Grimm as well, and pursed her lips. Though not the best on paper, she saw their balance as her team. She of course could attack from all ranges given her semblance, Naruto's Mokuton also gave him that capability to a lesser degree, Rexy was their up-close fighter and Cinder was their range support.

"All stop!" Winter shouts.

Naruto stopped as he pushed Jaune back into Pyrrah, giving a wink towards both, which made them blush. Jaune knew Naruto had intended for him to try and kiss Pyrrah by _accidentally_ tripping over the branch on the ground.

Unfortunately, he had missed the branch on his tumble.

Cinder walked besides Naruto, while Rexy walked besides her. Winter observed them, "you're probably the most efficient lot in Beacon. So, here's the deal, as your commanding officer I expect full control over you three." Naruto rolled his eyes a little, "do I make myself clear Student Naruto?"

"Eh," Naruto shrugs, "honestly Ms. Winter I prefer fighting loose. It's better to go in with a adaptable plan than a solid plan that doesn't meet the changing situation."

"Hmm, well then, tell me something Namikaze are you prepared to fight to the death?"  
"Have been fighting to the death since I was ten…why stop now eh?"  
"It was a rhetorical question."  
"Oh, so like metaphorical?"

Winter slapped her face, along with Cinder, "my teammate/subordinate is an idiot/fool."

"Eh, hey, c'mon girls! I'm not an idiot nor a fool! I'm Naruto, the best fighter in Beacon…behind Nikos." Naruto pointed behind him to Pyrrah, "that's because her semblance pretty much pushes half my attacks to the wayside."

"So, you don't have a plan for every situation?"  
"Oh, no, I have a plan for every situation Ms. Winter. Best believe me in that regard, I may fight wild, but no move I make is without a purpose to it."  
"Hmm, is that so, we leave in an hour. Think you're up for a quick spar?"

Naruto jumped backwards, backflipping as he did, before bringing his hands to his side. "Sorry to do this to you Ms. Winter but I'm only going to go twenty five percent!" Naruto's blue aura exploded around him as his eyes gained a red color.

Winter extended her saber out with grace, white aura flowed around her, before her semblance's glyph appeared behind her and made her accelerate towards Naruto at breakneck speeds. The blonde barely sidestepped Winter, but he counters by grabbing Bahuubali and slashing at her with his sword held in reverse grip.

However, Winter just moved her sword to her back, easily blocking Naruto. The Schnee soldier just sent her foot backwards and sent Naruto flying back in surprise. "Taking me on at such a low percentage is an insult Mr. Namikaze."

She turns to him, assuming a stance as her glyph appears, "I know my sister may be that weak."

"No, actually, Weiss is pretty strong." Naruto points out, "she pushes me to about sixty percent in combat practice…but then again I'm not fighting seriously in spars. When my backs against the corner I can rip and tear through anything."

"I can second that!" Cinder yells as she leans against a wall.

Rexy was standing there, on all fours, he watched as back steps and dodges Winter before countering to which she deflected the counter with grace. _"Master is enjoying himself…but I can smell her nearby…Weiss."_

Weiss was hiding behind the corner, observing Naruto as he seemed to just feign being serious against her sister. Her fist clenched together as she stepped out of hiding, "stop!" she yells.

Naruto stopped, but paid the price when Winter kicked him across the face. He was sent to the ground on his hands and knees, coughing up a wad of blood. "Don't stop unless I say so," Winter tells him, "otherwise accidents like that happen."

She helps him up, using a rag to wipe the blood on his face, "do you focus any aura on protection?"

"Not really, mostly I'm an offensive guy…if I'm desperate and know I can't win defensively I'll pretty much get rid of my defenses and bank on attack…saved me a few times." Naruto points out, as Weiss comes towards them. "Hey Pretty Eyes!"

"Don't call me that," Weiss growls, "Winter I want to tag along with you all."

"Ozpin has signed off on our team already." Winter tells her sister, "you'd have to go to him."

Weiss sighs, "I just want to fight with you Winter, please sister. I'm not weak, I can fight."

"I never said you were weak little sister, but this mission requires brute strength not tact." Winter points out.

"I don't care, I just want to go with you, I barely see you." Weiss murmurs as she looks away, "and I think I'm capable of keeping up with that brute."

"Um, Weiss," Naruto waives, "still here ya know."

"I don't care, besides a five-man team is better than a four, right? So, let's do this together, I can easily convince Ozpin to let me go with you all." Winter looks at her sister, pondering her words.

Naruto sighs, "Winter…Weiss has a point. Besides she can put down range with Cinder, that's make her a significant mid to long range fighter."

"I don't recall asking your opinion Naruto," Winter says as she turns to Weiss, "and maybe…show me what you got against Cinder over there while I spar against Naruto."

"Why won't you spar against me…" Wiess dejectedly asks as she murmurs, "it's not right Winter…I barely get to see the one good person in my family."

Naruto looks at the two sisters, before sighing, "how about I kick it up to serious and fight to harm?"

Winter and Weiss looked at him, "do you honestly hear yourself, you can't possibly take us both on."

Naruto jumped backwards as he crossed his arms in front of him, roaring out as red and blue aura exploded around him. "Like I said, I'm fighting serious…and when I'm serious I can push back Ozpin…so c'mon…let's go!"

Winter and Weiss nodded, jumping and landing next to each other.

"I guess I can do the honors," Cinder forms her bow, shooting an arrow over the courtyard before it explodes. "Begin!"

Naruto charged at the sister, before dashing to the right and used Mokuton to create cover as Weiss started to use her semblance to make a glyph that multiplied her blasts from her blade. Winter observed Naruto suddenly jump before slashing at the open air.

Winter and Weiss dodged to the right, a giant slash mark appearing where they had just been. "Raaah!" Naruto dived in before clashing with both sisters.

His flexible sword swinging everywhere, making a direction difficult to determine. Stabbing at both sisters, Naruto deflected a stab attempt by Weiss, before Winter came behind her and tried to slash him.

Winter watched Naruto flipped over her, spinning around before kicking her away much to her surprise. _"So fast…and skilled."_

Naruto landed in front of Weiss, back turned to her, she tried to stab him but he easily blocked her. Turning around, he sheathed his blade, "from here on out I fight using fist techniques…make it a bit fairer."

"You insult me Namikaze?!" Weiss yells as she slashes at him, using her semblance to accelerate her movements.

The blonde easily dodged her, before giving her a few light jabs on her arm, avoiding hitting her face. Winter came behind Naruto, but she was stunned when he leaned forwards, before he caught himself on his hands kicks her upwards.

Weiss looks at Naruto before charging forwards and slashes at him, the blonde focuses his aura in order block her strikes. Using his forearms, he managed to catch her off guard lightly tapped her two arms. "Why won't you just punch me?"

"Cause, I enjoy making you angry…gah!" Naruto nearly had his head taken off by Weiss as she spins around and tries to slice it off.

Winter stood there for a moment, watching Naruto and Weiss fight. Her little sister stepping in perfect form, countering the blonde as he went to dodge. "Wow!" Naruto screams as he flips backwards to dodge her counter, before deflecting a stab by her.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she joined Jaune and Pyrrah in observing them.

The blonde stuck his tongue out as he dodged again, childishly crossing his arms as his red aura disappeared. He was no longer fighting seriously, he was having fun, "hey rubes!" Naruto yells as he continues to dodge.

The blonde stops as he sidesteps Weiss, tapping her hard in the back, before leaping forwards to avoid her slash. "Hey Ruby, quick question, know any good coffee shops?!" Naruto asks as he forms a wall of wood with Mokuton to avoid several electric blasts launched by Weiss.

He then jumped upwards to avoid rising ice that nearly solidified him.

"Not really, I hate coffee!" Ruby yells, "why?"

"Oh, no reason, hey tell me something really quick does Jaune still have that guitar?"  
"Yeah, he plays it with Yang every other day, my sister used to be good!"  
"Oh neat, I'm sorry if I been too busy to teach him myself."

Jaune calls out to Naruto as he watched blonde dodge another ice formation, "it's all good…besides I'm writing a song for a lady I like!"

"Better not be me Jaune!" Weiss yells as she forms several glyphs and jumps between them to attack Naruto.

The blonde merely dodges, before brushing himself off. Sighing, he watched as Weiss went to attack him again, before slipping and stumbling forwards. _"Weiss!"_ Winter went to get her sister, before watching Naruto move first.

The blonde easily caught Weiss, catching her before she fell completely done, "just dropping in?" Naruto jokingly asks.

Weiss lightly blushes as she pushes him off, "a minor slip up, don't get any ideas." She turns away from him.

"I wasn't, I swear!" Naruto yells in his defense before turning to Winter, "isn't it time for us to go?"

"Yes, I suppose we can bring Weiss along with us." Winter sighs, "she did quite well."

Weiss smiled a little bit, _"sis thinks I did good."_

* * *

"Awe, you are kidding me right, you mean to tell me he won't be back this way until another day?"  
"No sir, that's usually when these Green Grimm attack, we've managed to fight them off. He doesn't usually attack, just stands there."  
" _Cocky bastard,_ well how much is it for a night?"  
"how many you have?"  
"Five."  
"That'll be about nine hundred Lien."

Naruto turns to Winter, "I suppose I'll foot the bill." She walks over to the counter to pay.

"Thanks Winter, sorry," Naruto says as he waives it off. "I'm going outside."

"So, how do you want those rooms arranged miss?"  
"I want just one room, that kid right there is sleeping on the floor tonight."  
"Aww, I see, well here's your keycard and room number."

Winter walked outside, only to hear music playing, she turned to see Naruto sitting by an old beggar. The same one that had been playing on the guitar when they came in, "you see old man I love guitars, I actually want one for my birthday." Naruto tells the old beggar.

"I saw you out here playing, but I didn't see anyone stopping." Naruto tells him, "I'm a Hunter in training and it's my duty to protect the citizens of Remnant from hostile Grimm. Anyway, I wanted to see if I can play for a moment."

"Sure kid…what's your name?" The old beggar asks.

"Naruto, just Naruto, I don't like using my surname." Naruto tells the old man, "you?"

"They call me Willy, Willy Hazel." Naruto nods at the man's name before he starts to strum on the guitar a little bit, "what do you think of her?"

"She's a beauty, doesn't need a tuning, ahem…mind if I sing?" Naruto asks as he plays the guitar.

"No, go ahead." Willy says, "why is that?"

"Just a ballot I've been thinking of…I think people may stop to hear it." Naruto pushes the man's money hat over to his foot, clearing his throat one last time.

Winter watched as Cinder came out of the lady's room, before Naruto started humming. "Oh~ starry nights never looked so bright, I can't seem to see the sunlight, I'm waking up a quarter past midnight wondering why'd you go aw~ay."

Winter's mouth hanged open slightly, for the gruff young fox faunus, he had a beautiful voice when it came to song.

"It's a quarter past midnight, and I'm now weeping so silently, oh mother why did you have leave me traveling so blindly. It's madness, constantly drenched in sadness, without hope or happiness. Daddy didn't come home from the war, he lost his battle, the bottle one this night." Naruto strums the guitar as some people gathered around, " and I can't seem to find the light."

"Oh~ Starry nights never looked so bright, I can't seem to see the sunlight, I'm waking up a quarter past midnight, the dreams they continue on, the mind I've had set seems to tear away at the seams, and you have moved on without me~" Naruto closed his eyes.

 _An image of Minato with Anko and their two children flood his mind, he imagined himself staying with them and them having family dinners…his birthday, him hugging his sister and brother._

"You said you tried, you said tried…but here I lay lying awake, my emotions rocking me like hurricanes and earthquakes, I silently shake myself to sleep. There was no dream, just the void, and the emptiness that swallowed me whole and tore me shreds." Naruto opens his eyes, "but I don't regret!"

 _Naruto stands by Jaune, and Pyrrah._

"I've found my friends, my family in a whole new place. I laid to rest my fear and pain, setting them aside, I journey forth onto happiness. I can't be held down, no chains of fate can hold me, I can't be held down. I'm not the monster in your eyes, I'm the monster in my heart, but I don't have to be evil I'll tear this long night apart!" Naruto got up, singing loudly as he quickly strummed his guitar.

 _More and more people began to stand besides Naruto in his mind._

"I shall not fall, this starry night may be bright but it's also so cold, but I'll be bold and start the new fire in my soul! I can't be held down, oh no, I won't be held down. You can't break me down, I'll just gather the pieces and build myself agai-a-a-ain." Naruto strums the guitar slowly, going into the lower notes, "but I still miss you my friend."

 _Naruto surrounded by his friends, he still looks out, seeing the family he wished he had. He slowly walks towards it, before stopping._

"But I can't be held down no more!"

 _Naruto stops, before walking back, he had tears in his eyes as he did. He really wanted them, but he needed to be all he could be on his own._

"No, I won't be alone no more, this long night is coming to an end. Dawn is coming soon, the sunlight to dance over the moon!"

 _He stops, before smiling, Rexy was walking by his side._

"Tomorrow is another day, the dawn has come, the starry night's cold is over. Now I see you, I see you, but I don't need you. My night has ended, the long has gone away, the sun has shined it all away."

 _Naruto took a step towards Jaune and Pyrrah, and the rest of his friends. Chains of darkness that were gripping him slowly broke away._

"I've found all that I've wanted, you can't hold me no mo-o-o-o-ore-r-r-re!" Naruto yells as he finished strumming his guitar, before he closed his eyes.

"Oh~ Starry nights never looked so bright, I'm opening my eyes, I can see the sunlight. The moonlight is fading away just like you, your chains can't hold me down no more…and though I feel sore, I get up to dance in the new dawn…for I'll live and have fun. I'll live for my friends, I'll live for my future, I'll live to protect and serve, I won't have to live in chains I never deserve." Naruto plays a few last notes, "fate has been broken…and with it the monster dies…under this Starry morning light. I can see the sunlight…"

Winter hadn't noticed, but Cinder had to leave, she was currently back in the lady's room. The Schnee looked at Naruto, just as Weiss joined her side, a crowd of people have gathered. "Oi, guys, see this old man right…Willy Hazelnut. He taught me how to sing, he can teach you how to sing to! Just donate a single Lien, that's all!"

Winter watched as he left Willy, people from the crowds began to walk over to him and hand him money. The man looked back at Naruto, nodding his head, before he began to play and sing a little bit as well.

Naruto looks at Winter, smiling, "oh hey Weiss."

Weiss turned away from Naruto, "it was ama-stupid…" She caught herself, "c'mon idiot we've got to go into our room for the night."

"Oh, oh okay…hey where's Cinder?"  
"Ladies room."

"Right, I'll just meet you all in the room," Naruto walks towards the Lady's room.

Weiss looks back as Naruto as her sister walks up the stairs, "um…Naruto…"

Naruto turns to see Weiss, "it was amazing…the song I mean…where did you learn to sign like that?"

Naruto chuckles before pointing at his heart with thumb, "all from the old tinker hehehe."

Weiss nods, she slowly starts walking up the stairs, "um…" she stops, "would you like to learn how to sign?"

"Can you actually teach me, no strings attached?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I taught a Beowulf how to talk…so…you shouldn't be too difficult."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing…nothing…"

Naruto sighs, "Weiss…tell me something, what is it like having a mother and father?"

For once, Weiss was at a loss of words, all of this time she panged them as a spoiled brat himself…some nature head. However, that question made everything she observed of him fall into place.

The bad manners, the way he talked, the confidence…his singing…it all clicked.

"I…can't really say…because I've never been without one or the other." Weiss admits as she looks at him before he smiles.

"Well," Naruto turns around away from her, "I…I need to check on Cinder."

"Naruto…" Naruto turned around.

"Yeah Weiss?" Naruto asks.

"Why don't you…why don't just talk to me?" Naruto looks at her perplexed.

"Because almost everything I do pisses you off hahaha," Naruto laughs as he rubs the back of his head, "you're actually cute all puffed up and mad."

Naruto walks away from the stairs, before walking over towards the Lady's room, leaning against the wall. "Go on and head up to the room…I'll be fine, don't worry I'm not going to just up and disappear."

"R-right," Weiss feigns anger, "because that wouldn't you…you know give me any peace of mind or anything."

As she walked towards the hotel room, Weiss stopped, before looking at her amulet. She opened it to a picture of her mother, Mirabelle Schnee. _"Mom…if you can hear this…I'm so sorry for being a spoiled brat."_


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto jumps up and kicks a Beowulf as he lands near a family who took off running, stretching, he just sighs. "Man, this stink…all we're getting is normal Beowulfs." Naruto says as he watches Cinder fire her arrows into another, "kind of a joy kill, right?"

The blond and raven-haired youths are back to back, Rexy was slamming two other Beowulfs together, tearing them apart afterwards as he joined the duo. Weiss and Winter were busy attacking and defeating various Beowulfs together.

"Oh, you think this is boring?" A voice calls out as green Gorillas appeared from the forests and attacked the normal Beowulfs. "I especially sent them here for the quintet of rookies…but I see by some luck you've got an actual Huntress on your team."

A man with golden haired landed in town they had been fighting in, he had vey noble-like clothing on him, like Vacuo design, "it's a shame that I drove the natural Grimm here, I was hoping to collect bodies…not dust."

"So you're the one that's been trying to kill these people," the man's green eyes trained on Naruto as black appeared inside of them, "you're Dio!"

"God himself," Dio holds his hands out, "and thanks to Dr. Merlot for putting me in his as his partner he's granted me power to control Grimm. Granted, it's not a natural power, requiring those filthy little aura drenched nanites of his."

 _"_ _So that's what he injected me with, these…nanites…"_ Naruto rubs the spot on his shoulder, "yeah…they're filthy alright."

"Oh, he injected you with the new batch, hmm…you didn't mutate like I did." Dio shows them his claws, which were like a Beowulfs, "you see the good doctor gave himself and I a trait from Grimm. He got the angelic wings of a Nevermore…and I have the demonic claws of a Beowulf."

"What's Merlot's endgame, don't play us." Winter points her sword at Dio who merely chuckles, "what's so funny?"

"Simple, he's old, he's disillusioned." Dio licks his lips as he looks at Winter and Cinder, "but to tell you the truth…the good doctor doesn't have many good-looking women in his facility."

"Yeah, too bad you're not my type." Cinder points her arrows at Dio, who just shrugs.

"Well, not all women like regal, truth be told I'm more of a beast personally…I enjoy roughing up my victims." Dio snapped his fingers as The Gorillas jumped to his side, "be a pair of good boys and bring daddy them fine looking women…oh and the little girl as well…Dr. Merlot is interested in Semblances."

Naruto jumped in front of them, before bringing his hands to his side, red and blue aura exploded around him and made a humming sound as it settled. "Winter, you and me can take this Dio guy directly…Weiss and Rexy focus on one of those Gorilla."

"Namikaze, who are to give orders to me?" Winter walks besides him, "last I check you can't just step out of order."

"Heh," Naruto chuckles, "honestly…I'm just wanting to have a great fight."

The two Gorilla came barreling at them, both Naruto and Winter spun opposite of each other and pulling out their blade. Both slashing both Green Grimm in unison with white and red slashes appearing on the beasts' backs and torsos before they were sliced in half and dispersed.

Dio pursed his lips, slowly walking towards them, he began to slip on a pair of fighting gauntlets that just allowed his claws to poke out. "Interesting," Dio speaks, "such amazing form and style out of a boy…are you a tomboy?"

Naruto reversed gripped his blade, "you know here and Winter I was worried those Grimm were in bunches. Let's be honest Dr. Merlot doesn't have many of those Green Grimm does he?"

Dio chuckles, snapping his finger as two other Gorilla appeared on top of a building and launches themselves at Weiss, Rexy, and Cinder. The trio dodging them just barely, before they started to battle them.

Winter looked behind them, "Naruto…you should go help Cinder, she'll need help."

"This guy is a close ranged only fighter," Naruto tells her, "think about it…I'm a close-range master myself."

Winter sighs, "you've got a point…don't get yourself killed…Ozpin has a liking for you."

"Read me like a book," Dio tells Naruto before assuming a fighting stance, "are you from Vacuo?"

"Yep, guessing by those clothes, you're a noble." Dio chuckles, "what?"

"I've killed plenty of nobles," Dio tells Naruto, "and I guess I can start with killing a Schnee."

"You're not touching either one of them," Naruto hisses as he steps with Dio to the side, "that's a damn promise."

"Oh-oh-oh," Dio suddenly charged at Naruto who draws his fist back. "fight with me then child."

Naruto clashed against Dio's fists with own as they both rapidly punched at each other, Naruto threw a kick that Dio easily, but Naruto leaned back when Dio attempted to crash his fist into the back of Naruto's face.

The younger blonde blocked another kick with his forearm, before punching Dio hard in the face and sending him back. The older blonde wipes blood off his lips as he reangles himself and skids to a stop on the ground.

"Not bad," Dio brought his hands to his side, "but I am only going fifty percent."

Dio had a golden aura erupt around him as he launched his fists in the air to test out his speed, "this is eighty."

Naruto charged at Dio once more, kicking the man as hard as he could, but was surprised when the man used his forearm to block Naruto's supercharged kick. _"he's strong…"_ Naruto smirked as he spun around and got height before going to deliver axe kick into the man's head, _"but where he has strength…"_

"Using speed?" Naruto's eyes widened when Dio appeared just behind him before the young blonde yelped out in pain as Dio kicked him into the air.

Dio watches Naruto fell towards the forest floor before cocking his arm back and delivering a nasty punch that sent the boy sprawling against the ground.

* * *

Weiss and Winter blasted away The Green Grimm that they were fighting, before Weiss looked over to see Naruto on the ground, "sister!" She yells as she pulls her arm back and Winter forms a glyph trail to which Weiss slides on and barrels towards Dio.

However, before she could get half the distance, Dio appeared at her side. "Hello little girl!" Weiss's eyes widened before she focused her aura into blocking the man's kick which sent her flying into a tree.

Right next to where a Green Beowulf was, she looked over, before her eyes widened. However, before the Beowulf could launch itself and maw her, it's head got sliced off as Naruto stood back up with Bahuubali in hand.

"You okay Weiss?" Naruto questions as he runs towards her, keeping his eye on Dio the entire time.

"Y-yeah," Weiss was helped up, "I'm fine…how did he get to me?"

"I don't know, it's like he blinked, and pop he was there." Naruto looks around before seeing Rexy and Cinder finish off their opponent.

"Damn, you lot aren't half bad," Dio praises them, "but I guess I must dirty my hands now. My friend at least once one Schnee alive…so…you two girlies pick between each other."

"Go to hell." Winter growls out as she cocks herself and forms a glyph behind her, "make no mistake…I'm not a rookie."

Dio rubbed his nose, Naruto watching him intently, before he blinked behind Winter. Winter turned around, managing to cut him across his cheek as he moved back to avoid a fatal slash. Winter engaged him, her blade clanging and clashing against his aura harden claws.

Naruto watched as Weiss got up, Cinder and Rexy joining them. "How is this guy so fast?" Cinder asks as she points her bow at him, before watching him wink at her.

"I don't know," Naruto stared intently, his eyes getting black on the outer part of his sclera.

He focused hard, hard as possible, so much so he began to channel aura into his mind and eyes to increase his reflexes until everything appeared slow. When he saw swear drop from Winter's head from where she was struggling to land a blow, Naruto watched as Dio appeared behind her, but the sweat that was dropping stopping. _"Is it instant transmission…like…off Dragon Crystal? No…no…there's no such thing as instant…he's doing something…wait!"_ Naruto turned to Cinder, "fire an arrow at Winter."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss almost yells, "did that guy hit you a little too hard Naruto, because that's my sister your telling Cinder to aim at."

"Just do it Cinder!" Naruto yells as he charges forwards, reverse gripping Bahuubali as he charged with red and blue aura exploding around him.

Dio looked at Naruto charging, before appearing behind Winter, Cinder loosed her arrow right at that moment. Naruto dashed straight at Winter instead of Dio, before feeling himself almost slow down, _"ten feet away from him…it's almost like running through sludge…wait!"_ Naruto turned on his heel before thrusting his sword backwards.

When he felt claws clang against it he smiled as time returned to normal, the arrow barely missing Winter, Cinder smirks as she looks at Naruto. _"He's indeed your son mistress."_

"W-huh?!" Dio almost yells, "but how?!"

"I focused, and I noticed that anytime I was fighting near you seemed faster than I could see…but from afar…I could see you." Naruto points out as he smirks, "I thought for a moment you could just teleport and that's why you were able to outpace me…but that isn't it is it?!"

Naruto felt the sludge form around him again as Dio had a bright golden aura around him, _"there's his semblance again!"_ Naruto launched his foot backwards before he felt it connect to Dio who appeared behind him.

The man went careening into a tree, Naruto spun around before launching a slash of wind aimed at his legs. Dio smirked as he made Naruto's slash slow down, before looking and seeing two arrows in front of his face. _"What?!"_

Dio butterfly kicks, making his body flat as possible so he could go in between the two attacks. "What are you planning, you…mongrels."

"Heh," Naruto points his blade Dio, "you can't stop time…but you can slow it down so long as your place aura out in front of you. That's how you've dodged all of my other punches and was just blocking with one hand to toy with me…you're no Ozpin…you're just someone who has a cool semblance."

"Boy," Dio growls, "I'm God compared to you…guess I need to get serious."

"So do we," Winter declares as she and Weiss stood together, "volley!"

Both sisters launched a volley of energy blasts from their swords as their semblance's glyphs appeared in front of them, Naruto looked at Cinder nodding, she smirked and got in between the two sisters and formed an explosive arrow.

Naruto bumped fists with Rexy, before both lit up in blue and red auras and charged. "Moon Demon!"

Naruto tossed his sword up, it slowed down as time in area Dio was dodging to slowed down, Rexy was slowing down as well. His mouth near the blade, Naruto was right near Rexy as he sped towards Dio to where he landed.

 _"_ _Five…"_

Dio got up to move, smirking as he looked at Rexy, he didn't notice the younger's blondes hands that were together.

 _"_ _four!"_

A ball of energy lit up in Naruto's hands as a blue transparent shell formed, aura still moved at the speed of light in its base form.

 _"_ _Three!"_

Naruto's eyes had black veins growing around him as more of his aura pumped out, before he felt himself moving, his ball of energy turned red as he took a step and alerted Dio.

 _"_ _Two!"_

Dio's eyes widened as he watched the blonde take a step forwards, _"my Time Dilation hasn't ended…I still have one seco-…"_

 _"_ _ONE!"_

Dio swiped at Naruto as his Time Dilation ended, before he watched the blonde dodge him, his eyes widened when he saw the sphere in his hand. Jumping backwards, Dio smirked, _"you lose…I am out of reac-that black-haired bitch!"_

Dio saw an arrow barely miss Naruto's head, taking a couple of hairs with it, he screams as his Time Dilation activated and allowed him to barely to dodge the arrow.

 _"_ _He can use it every thirty seconds, for five seconds, but he used it early…so…he has THREE!"_

Rexy had Bahuubali in his mouth, already spinning around to send a slash of wind at Dio. Energy blasts from Winter and Weiss appeared behind him, his eyes were full of electric blue furry as he glared at Dio.

 _"_ _TWO!"_

Dio looked up, bringing his hand up to block Rexy's attack, _"even if that kids moving towards me, he can't possibly hit me with that sphere in his hands in time to attack me…I'll just kill that annoying bastard Beowulf!"_

 _"_ _O_ NE!" Naruto screams out as he throws his Rasengan, Dio's eyes widened when he hears the screech.

"What?!" Dio screams, "impossible!"

Dio dodged the slash from Rexy as planned, but he had taken a step forward and was intent of ramming Rexy through his claws, but Naruto expecting this put him right in the path of his attack. He couldn't dodge, he couldn't use Time Dilation, it wasn't even long enough to be effective.

He looked up, Winter and Weiss' volley had made it to him as well, before he looked around. "Impossible…" Dio speaks, "I am Dio GOD OF TIME!"

Naruto appeared behind him, kicking him into his Rasengan. Dio roars out in pain as Naruto's Rasengan tears away his aura and into him, breaking his arm that he uselessly tried to block with. Naruto kicked Dio upwards, just in time for thirty seconds to pass, and Dio turned around before roaring out as time stopped.

"I've got you now you little bastard!" Dio roars as he falls to the ground before seeing Naruto standing still.

"Whahahaha!" Dio draws his fist back, "mudamudamudamudamuda!"

Naruto smirked, Dio so this smirk, "one…"

Dio's eyes widened, it had taken him two seconds to fall to the ground and two to charge at Naruto. the blonde mutant eye's widened when he felt time speed up back to normal and Naruto dodged his claw thrust with his good hand.

"Ha!" Naruto roars out as he kicks the unguarded and unprepared arm of Dio who roars out as Naruto breaks his other arm.

Naruto dashed in front of him, "now that your body is totally focused on healing." All of the volley landed around them.

Winter and Weiss looked at each other, "we've got him."

Naruto punches Dio in the face hard, "that one is for harming innocent people!" Naruto elbows Dio in his face, "that is for your comments about my friends!"

The blonde teen barraged Dio with his fists as he aura dispersed around him, leaving him vulnerable but he still pressed onwards with his attack. _"I may have emptied all I had into keeping up and focusing my senses…but! It's over now!"_

"Ora," Naruto roars, "oraoraoraoraoraora!"

The blonde screams as he punches Dio's body rapidly, using barely any aura he had left to increase his strength. Naruto in turn spun around after the barrage and kicked Dio into the air. "Rexy, finish Moon Demon!"

Rexy appeared above Dio, "Moon Shatter!"

Dio roared out as he was sent sprawling into the ground, Naruto fell to his knee, smirking as he flashed a thumbs' up towards Winter. "Not bad work Naruto," Winter walked towards him, "not bad at all."

The blonde's eyes returned to their normal color, the black veins receding as he smiles. "Thanks Winter, you owe me one."

* * *

Naruto placed the seal across Dio's mouth with a hard slap, sealing away his aura, the older blonde growled and glared at the blonde. "Aww, so sorry, I just can't handle you bad mouthing my friends!" Naruto yells as he kicks the man into Bulwark.

The towns people, including Willy walk up to the squad. "Thank you kindly, everyone. Please stay save, and as for you Mr. Naruto…thank you." The man held out some money, "you gave me a good business."

Naruto pushed away the money much to the shock of Weiss and Winter, "nah, take it old timer. I'm fine, trust me, besides you need it more than I do. I'll be sure to stop by Ira every so often when I'm fully a Huntsman."

"Oi," Naruto watched as Willy handed him his guitar, "at least this sonny boy. It plays well with you, I'll just buy me a new one…"

Naruto smiles, before chuckling, "if you got to insist!" Naruto hugged the old man before wrapping the guitar around his back with the strap.

Cinder and Rexy were the last to get on, some of the villagers were still afraid of Rexy but he had saved a couple of kids that were running towards him, "Rexy, Rexy, let us ride you!"

Naruto chuckles, "sorry kiddos, but Rexy is tired."

"Aww."  
"You can ride him next time."  
"Yaay!"

Winter walked towards Naruto, "okay Naruto, enough now…we've got to go."

* * *

Naruto was walking with Ozpin as he watched the old man smile, "I heard good things from Winter about your leadership ability." Ozpin tells Naruto, "you're truly the prodigy I thought you were."

Naruto chuckles, "thanks Ozzy!"

"Oh, no 'old man' this time?"  
"Nah, you're outgrowing the name."  
"Hahaha, another play of my age hmm?"  
"Yep."

Naruto chuckles with Ozpin before he looks about at Beacon, he stops, before smiling as he looked at Ozpin. "Hey Ozpin…"

"Hmm?" Ozpin hummed as he looked at Naruto who then barreled towards him and hugged him as tears came down his eyes.

"It's so good to be home!"


	24. Chapter 24

**(I just got out of the hospital, please understand that I'm not 100%. I'm currently suffering from the after effects of kidney damage, food poisoning, and hypocalcemia.)**

* * *

"I want to commend everyone on your efforts, very few of you failed this test." Glynda says as she walks around, Weiss was looking confident as she watched Glynda walk around and stop, "which is why I'll be starting with the failures grades!"

Naruto nearly slammed his head into the desk, _"I forgot to study, damn…damn! Pyrrah I'm so sorry! Jaune I'll be joining you soon…wait…no you…passed damn it! I'm going to be the only blonde that didn't pass, crap crap crap!"_

 _"_ _Yang picked out the maid uniform as well, oh man, no!"_ Naruto mentally wails as he looks at Yang and her team sweating bullets.

Yang merely winked, the maid "uniform" she had picked out was skimpy…panties and all.

"First off, Lance Peridot, F-forty percent!"  
"Oh c'mon!"

Glynda threw his test at him with her telekinesis and slapped him in the face, she walked over to Naruto and smirked. Naruto paled before she pulled out another paper, "Russel Thrush…failed sixty percent…D minus!"

Glynda repeated what she did for Lance as he blocked the paper being hurled at him, Naruto had sweat rolling off his eyebrow. _"I needed an eighty-five or higher…if she calls me out…now…I'm screwed!"_ Naruto twiddled his thumbs as she grabbed another paper.

"Dove Bronzewing! Failed, sixty nine percent, D plus!" Glynda looks at him, "lucky for you your overall grade keeps you in the tournament."

Naruto buried his hands into his face, _"Light God…Dark God…actually no you can screw off Dark God…um…um…mom? Mom! Hey man if you're hearing this, please don't think any less of me if you're dead and can see me…I just made a stupid bet…A REALLY STUPID BET!"_

"Okay everyone, those are the ones that fully failed the tests…some of you need a C or higher to make it into the tournament. So, this where I'll start saying if you overall grade allowed you to go," Glynda says as she fixes her glasses, "to those that pass…I thank you for academic initiative."

Naruto watched as she held out another paper, "Nora Valkyrie, overall grade allows you to enter, you've scored a Seventy-three, a C minus." Glynda tells the organette who bounces up and down for joy until a paper smacked her in the face.

"Next up, Jaune Arc." Glynda held up his paper, "seventy-five, C average…not bad Mr. Arc."

Jaune caught the paper, before sighing in relieve, he could go to the tournament.

"Yang Xiao-Long," Glynda calls out, "You passed with a seventy-five as well, C average…not bad for a fellow for such a fiery girl."

Yang caught her paper, glaring at Glynda with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Coco Adel, seventy-seven, C average…good job." Glynda throws her paper at her, before watching Coco grab it.

"Fox Alistair, pass, seventy-eight and an above average C." Fox was awoken from his nap before he was hit by the paper full, which startled him and caused him to fall out of his chair.

Weiss pursed her lips, she looked at Naruto while he just sat there nervous, _"you've done good so far…but naturally…A Schnee always wins a bet."_

Naruto watched as Glynda walked in front of a sleeping Cardin, "Cardin Winchester! You passed with a seventy-nine, an above average C! you qualify for the tournament." Glynda yells and wakes Cardin before his face deforms the paper that he was slapped with.

 _"_ _I'm so close, I'm so close!"_ Naruto screams inside of his head, _"please-please-please!"_

"Daichi, you passed with an eighty!" Glynda says as she throws his paper at the silent tall teen who merely caught it.

The blonde teen took a deep breath, any minute now she may be calling his name. "Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto nearly slammed his head his desk before he looked up at Glynda while Weiss was already facing away and laughing.

"Y-yes, Ms. Goodwitch?" Naruto nervously asks.

"You look a little pale, do you need to go to the bathroom before you puke?" Everyone looked at Naruto who slammed his head into the desk, "Mr. Namikaze?"

"No…no…I'm totally fine," Naruto says he keeps his head buried against the desk, "I'm…just…a little nervous."

"You should be, after all…the tournament was made for your particular set of talents…" Glynda says as she pulls a paper out, "but this isn't your paper."

Naruto took a breath of relief as he sat back up, Weiss on the other hand just slammed her head into her open palms. _"She's doing this on purpose!"_

 _"_ _I'm getting my revenge you brats, muhahaha!"_ Glynda laughs menacingly inside of her head as she looks at the paper. "Ruby Rose, pass, eighty-one…a low B."

"YES!" Ruby dodged the paper while celebrating, all her team had passed if she was following the way Glynda set it up.

"Rexy Namikaze, eighty-one, pass and a low B." Rexy caught the paper in his mouth, giving his friend a thumb's up.

"Emerald Sustrai, pass, eighty-two a low B." Emerald caught the paper while humming and reading a book she had picked up the library.

Glynda looks at Cinder Fall, "you pass Ms. Fall, eighty-four…an average B." Glynda tosses the paper at Cinder who catches it on her nail.

Weiss looked visibly horrified, she looked down at Naruto who had a surprised look at etched across his face. _"d-d-did I really?"_

 _"_ _No!"_ Weiss screams, _"please Gods no!"_

"Weiss Schnee, eighty-five, average B…pass." Weiss looked horrified enough to where her paper hit her and she didn't react.

Naruto pumped his fist, only to catch the attention of Glynda. "You're celebrating already Namikaze…hahaha, you must think you've beaten my test."

"I've beaten my bet!" Naruto proclaims as he leans back into his chair.

"Oh, is that so? Didn't it ever occur to you that I'm merely holding onto yours since it's been such a _hot topic_ among three Teams in this room? Maybe you failed and I'm just waiting to embarrass you…hmm?" Glynda had a crooked smile on her face, "didn't think of that did you?"

Naruto looked horrified before pointing a finger at her, "I knew it! You…you…GAH!"

Glynda held out the last few papers, "Blake Belladonna, eighty-nine, pass…great job." Blake caught her paper with ease while reading her book/porn as she chuckles at one of the chapters.

"Velvet Scarlatina, ninety-two, great pass!" Glynda handed Velvet her test as she perked up and smiled.

"Lie Ren, you passed with a ninety-five, great job." Glynda throws his paper, he sighs catching it.

"I believe there are just two of you left…Pyrrah Nikos and Namikaze Naruto…and guess whose going last?" Naruto slammed his head into his desk, "tell me something Namikaze…do you think you passed?"

"No…" Naruto murmurs as he simply sighs into the desk.

"Thought so, anyway…the next exam scores I'm going to read is closest one to perfect…but only one had a perfect score." Glynda watched as Naruto shot up and the class looked around.

Weiss's mouth hanged open, Yang leans next to her and chuckles. "Someone's got a date~" Yang whispers in Weiss's ear.

 _"_ _Oh no!"_ Weiss yells in her head, "no way…he's a dunce…"

Pyrrah was so sure she was the perfect score, she never even bothered to block the paper that hit her face. However, when she felt it, and watched Naruto stand up. "Pyrrah Nikos, pass…ninety-eight, high A."

"Wh-what?!" Pyrrah almost screams as she looks at Naruto, "that means that Naruto…"

"Yes, Namikaze Naruto the so-called dunce of this class is the only one with a perfect score of one-hundred. Hang your head with pride Namikaze," Glynda walked over to him, "you've done well…your words on Aura theory were inspired to say the least…especially the theory on you may have created Rexy over there."

"I'm very proud of you." Glynda pats his back, before walking away. "If I were you…I'd put that theory to a test."

Naruto smile grew, and grew, until it was almost beaming. He looked at his team before throwing both thumbs up. "Yes!" Naruto screams as he grabs his paper and runs for the door as the bell rings.

Weiss stayed after, she looked around, before looking at Glynda. "Glynda…tell this is a dream."

"Um, let's see." Glynda flicks her crop rider and hits Weiss on her hand with a smack which makes her yelp.

"Ow!" Weiss yelps as she rubs the offended hand as she looks up at Glynda.

"Nop-ah." Glynda states as she walks away from the heiress, a smile across her face.

Weiss just buried her head into her arms, "Raaah!" she roars out in frustration, _"how does someone so stupid beat the odds!"_

* * *

Naruto was walking with Jaune as they rounded the corner, "can't believe you actually passed."

"I know right, I didn't have time to study last night before the test. I was too busy practicing my theory on how I made Rexy." Naruto tells Jaune, "it involves Aura Control."

"Well, how does that work if Grimm don't have the ability to form aura because of a lack of soul?" Jaune asks.

"I give them a part of mine," Naruto says to Jaune as he walks with him, "it's really no different from when Pyrrah helped you unlock your aura."

"So, what your saying is that Pyrrah gave a piece of herself to me?"  
"Well, sort of, it'd be like me giving aura to you…it's about the channeling of one's soul into another to unleash a flame."  
"So, like embers to kindling?"  
"Well, if you mean leafs and sticks, yes."

Jaune looked at Naruto, "how can someone who has never been to a Hunter School nor studied up on his abilities on paper come to that conclusion?"

"Simple, I didn't know what I even I was talking about, it was just…popping in my head." Naruto points out with a click of his tongue, "it's really interesting when you just take a step back and stop trying to be so...what's the word?"

"Meticulous?" Pyrrah asks as she pops up behind Naruto, "congratulation by the way…that was awesome."

"Thanks Pyrrah, I really got inspired when you told me the story about you unlocked Jaune's aura…hey there's Rexy!" Naruto points out the Beowulf as he walks with Emerald.

Rexy looked sick, Naruto walked up to him. "hey Rexy, are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine…my…friend." Rexy nods as he looks around, "I'm…not feeling…well."

"Oh, how come?"  
"I can…feel something…changing."  
"Oh? Well, we can get you to Glynda and maybe she can look at you."  
"That would be best…"

* * *

Naruto was walking with Rexy as Glynda looked at them both, "well…I can certainly say Naruto that I'm at a loss. According my scans on Rexy his bone structure is not like Beowulf's, well, from we know of."

"Oh, what's going on with him then?"  
"He's possibly dying."  
"Eh?!"

Naruto looked at Rexy who had a saddened look, "am I really dying…my…friend?"

"No, I can sense your aura, your aura has only gotten stronger since we fought that Dio guy." Glynda points out, before she looks at Rexy. "You know I never really noticed, but you seem bonier than before."

"I have…grown more armor…since the time we've been together." Rexy says, "I'm afraid…"

Glynda looked at Naruto, before patting his shoulder, "we could keep Rexy under observation for a few days." Glynda says as she walks over to Rexy, "now Mr. Namikaze if you would please follow me into the school's medical area."

"Yes mam…" Rexy says as he gets up, walking with Glynda.

"Hey, Rexy." Naruto watches as Rexy looks at him until Naruto holds a fist out to him, "you're going to be okay…understand?"

"I will be okay…I…under…stand." Naruto smiles before fist bumping Rexy.

* * *

Naruto was walking around Vale with Yang, Jaune, and Coco. "Can't believe you actually won your bet…but why bring us along with you and Jauney?" Yang teases Jaune as she walks besides Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto blushes as he looks away, "it's not that I don't like…Weiss, but I don't won't to look like a Wildman when I take her out on our bet."

"She's actually been sad all day," Yang points out, "I guess you really shattered that ego hard."

Naruto frowned a little bit, "if it hurts her…I could just call off the bet…"

"Uh huh, no sir, she needs a good reality check." Yang points out, "she's a spoiled brat and needs to be taught that she must uphold her bets."

"Well…aren't you supposed to be her friend?"  
"Oh yes, but she trashes my little sis every now and then so…call this a win-win."  
"Oh, okay then, well, I guess I'll continue forward with the bet."

Naruto looks around, before looking at Coco, "so Coco…why did you want to tag along?"

"Simple, you helped out my little friend Velvet, so as I treat I want to help you prepare for your date."  
"It's not really a date…it's more of getting coffee."  
"Oh so forward, don't worry I'm the type of fashionista that gets all the good things going."  
"A fashi-what now?"

Coco, and Yang slapped their faces, Yang may be a tomboy but she knew at least what a fashionista was…and she at times was one. Hair care products was her thing, in fact she looked at Naruto, "we're also going to give you a haircut."

"Eh?!" Naruto holds his hair, "no way, I've been growing my wild spikes for almost four years. They just now came down to shoulder length!"

"All the reason why to give them a treatment, I mean look at me man…what do you see?"  
"A tomboy."

Jaune and Coco chuckled as Yang blushed a little bit and looked to the side, "he's got you there Yang."

"I will…throat punch you…Jaune." She growls, "he gets off for being simple minded, but you know damn well better."

"Ehehe…" Jaune laughs nervously before haunching over in defeat, "sorry Yang."

"So…what clothing do you think you'd look great in Naruto?" Naruto scratches his chin, "well?"

"Um, anything Vacuo." Naruto points out, "my sherwani makes me look good, right?"

"That thing has so many patches in it though, who sews it?"  
"Me…"  
"Oh, yeah…sorry…"  
"Don't mention it Coco, you're still new to my story."

All of them stop, before Jaune looked around. _"Was he talking to us when he said that…meh…questions for later."_

"Oh, Yang, what's in the bag you got?" Naruto asks.

"The maid uniform Weiss got you." Yang tells Naruto, "She wanted me to return it while we went out on this little excursion."

"Okay, well, don't get any ideas…I swear I'm not wearing it." Naruto tells Yang as he crosses his arms.

"Ah, here we are!" Coco announces as she walks over to a large clothing store. "My little o'l slice of heaven!"

"That's just a clothing store…" Naruto points out.

"Ahem," Coco coughs and looks away dejectedly, "fashionista remember? This is my bread and butter, and let me tell you something you don't look this good without know how to dress honey."

Naruto looks at Coco before laughing a little bit, "that's so funny!"

"I wasn't joking, what was so funny?"  
"The way you talked."

Everyone slapped their faces, "and yet you managed to pass the test…perfectly…indeed there is a divinity in this world but not one could grant you a little bit more tact."

"What's tact?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Coco wails as she throws her arms up, "that's it…Jaune and Yang wait out here…me and date boy here got a LOT of talking to do."

* * *

Naruto was standing in a three piece suit, before scratching his arms, "honestly…black and orange suites you."

"Well, um…umm…I honestly can't say it looks bad…but it's so itchy." Naruto says as he looks at Coco who was looking at him as he turned around.

"Okay, Naruto, what do you think is your best physical quality?" Naruto scratches his head Coco's question.

"Um, my eyes?" Naruto questions, "I can see in the dark with them due to me being a faunus."

"No, no, something that ladies like about you. Guys like my curvy figure, guys like Yang because of…reasons…and Pyrrah likes Jaune because underneath the wimpy attitude he actually has a decent build." Coco tells Naruto, "besides what do you think _physically_ is good about you?"

"Well…um…I'm not exactly sure." Naruto points out as he scratches the back of his head.

"Strip…" Coco tells him, point blank without emotion.

"Eh?! Are you out of your mind, I'm not getting naked in front of you Dattebayo."  
"I didn't say get naked, strip to your boxers…don't worry Daichi pretty much lives in them."  
"B-but, that's so…improper…and embarrassing."

Coco slaps her face, "look Naruto, I'm not interested in you for one. Plus, I think if anything it'll be a confidence booster for when the dance comes."

"Dance?" Naruto questions.

"The Vytal festival is one big party, I think you'll be having a better time fighting but…you never know, a good dance and good clothing may get you…some _loving_."  
"You mean…sex?"

Coco looked at him, "how in the hell do you know what that means, but any other lingo I use it's lost upon you like a monk in a whorehouse!"

"Well, I sort did live in the woods. Occasionally you walk onto things…and well…I've seen enough people doing the nasty and animals too." Naruto points out, "the weirdest one for me was two foxes…because well…I'm a fox faunus."

"Oh…that must've been weird."  
"It was…"  
"Well, besides this talk taking a stroll down messed up avenue. Let's try on these after you get to your boxers." Coco holds out a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved button-up shirt that had black and orange as theme.

Naruto slowly takes off his clothing, nervous, he finally strips down to his boxers before Coco drops his clothing. She had hearts coming out of her eyes, "um Coco…something wrong here?"

 _"_ _Oh yes there is something wrong, and that's called how in the hell hasn't anyone…done…you…yet. Yummy, good thing I came in here, Yang would be making passes at him!"_ Coco muses as she looks at Naruto, "n-nothing…anyway. Can you just turn around?"

"Um…sure…" Naruto turns around, before Coco had drool coming out of her mouth, "Coco what's wrong with ya…what's that smell?"

 _"_ _Hello nice and tight buttocks! Jaune moreover, there is now a new golden boy in Beacon. Naruto Nami-frigging-kaze."_ Naruto turned around and barely missed Coco turning back to normal and coughing a little bit.

"Anyway, Naruto, your actually well proportioned. You're not musclebound, so we can eliminate short sleeved clothing. I think your more conservative towards your body, so we'll stick to the clothing that hides most of it…unfortunately…" Coco slipped out by accident before she caught herself, "Ahahah! Like there's not anything wrong with that."

"You're weird Coco," Naruto says as he puts his pants back on, "so what we trying next."

"Well, let's go get that haircut first." Coco points out.

"Awe man…"


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror, he was rubbing the now ear long hair, he had two bangs that came down just below his ears but the rest of his head was styled spikes instead of their wild shaggy mane.

The blonde looked at it, slightly rubbing his head in the mirror as he wore a long sleeve orange and blue sweater that had a similar design to his Sun Lily on his sherwani. The Sun Lily design was made of red thread, to which Naruto concluded was his style and a sign.

Coco looked at him, he was wearing conforming black pants that were made of Vacuo cotton which made him not itch, on his feet was a pair of black leather combat leather boots. However, the most unique flare to this design was a single golden and blue sash tied around his waist and acted as his belt.

The sash was made of silk, strong and durable, but very stylish in her opinion. He also had bought a jacket, since Fall was soon approaching and Vale would take a nose dive in temperature. "You know Naruto, that sweater and the few button up shirts we got you for the dance actually…look very nice." Coco says as she patted his back.

"You've learned well little wagawan (Padawan…)" Coco compliments him as she watches him pick up a red scarf he had gotten, he was staring at it. "Something up?"

"Oh…it's just I remember my mother giving me a similar scarf when I was younger, but I lost it when my dad took me away from her." Naruto held the scarf up, "it's probably not going to go well with the clothing but it'll go good at least with my sherwani in cold weather."

Naruto threw a couple of punches and kicks while wearing the clothes, "wow, easy there tiger…what are you doing?"

"Being prepared for anything, I'm going on a bet-date with a good frenemy of mine that has a history of being mugged." Naruto points out, "I gotta be able to throw a couple of jabs and a nice o'l right hook in."

Naruto flipped up on his hands, "they stay up as well."

Coco sighs, before she walks with Naruto out towards the doors, as the sun hit him. Jaune and Yang stood there, looking flabbergasted at him. "Oh my…god…Coco what did you do to Naruto?!"

"He actually was very corporative; his new haircut still holds the wild luster but shorter and easier to maintain. Plus, he picked from Vacuo and Mistralian clothing. Stuff that he was used to waring, in fact, he looks like nobility in these clothes, doesn't he?" Naruto rubs the back of his head at Coco's compliments and blushes a little bit.

"Well Coco, you civilized him, anyway we better get going." Yang tells her, "I got Jauney boy here that has a little shopping of his own to do."

Yang begins dragging Jaune towards the clothing store, the brunette and blonde watches as the duo of blondes walk into the store. Naruto stands there, before sighing, "you know Coco…this is actually the first time I ever went…Fashion Shopping."

"Damn, don't go all sappy on me now, you just started earning brownie points blondie." Coco lightly jabs him on the arm as they start to walk, "besides have you had Faygo?"

"Falo?"  
"No, Faygo…F.A.Y.G. O, it's a great ice-cream place in town and it tastes like soda."  
"I never…really drank soda before."  
"Oh my god…you and I are going right the frig now!"

Naruto was then dragged by the stylish brunette towards an ice cream parlor.

Naruto was eating vanilla and strawberry swirl, which tasted like the sodas they were named after. The blonde lapped at the ice cream with his tongue, his ears twitched a little bit, "this is so good Dattebayo!"

The blonde lapped up the remnants of his ice cream, before placing the bowl gently down, meanwhile Coco just stared at him. He had totally forgotten use a spoon half way through the eating and enjoyment. However, she could tell that he was happy.

"Tell me, Naruto, what have you've never done before?" Coco asks.

"Oh, plenty of stuff Coco! I've never kissed anyone, I never been on a date, I never played with toys, I don't think I ever been to a bar before." Naruto points out, "but I've been drunk before off wine. In fact there was this one guy named Amir who was traveling The Great Desert and he let me guard his tent for the night."

"I left out of there with a hangover, but it was fun, I sort of gave him a horse I managed to control with my aura and named Devasena…it was sort of me pretending to be a knight." Naruto chuckles as he sips on his soda, "and now I can I say I've tried soda and ice cream."

"Hahaha," Coco laughs, "you're truly the salt of the earth Naruto."

"I heard that you can sing, you know, girls find guys that can sing attractive, right?" Coco says, "so where did you learn?"

"My mother, when I can remember her, she used to sing. Her voice was like a humming bird's call…silky smooth, and she always sang to me to sleep." Naruto tells Coco before he sighs, "those are the few happy memories that I have from my childhood."

Sighing, Naruto looked at Coco, "so…I thank you, and don't think you owe me because of Velvet. Velvet from what I've seen is very sweet, kind if not a little soft handed, but deep down I can sense that she has a power that's wanting to burst from her."

Naruto chuckles a little bit, "I believe aura is like a flame. The more you have to fuel it, the stronger it becomes…the stronger you become."

"So, what makes you strong?" Coco asks, she was honestly fascinated.

"You, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrah, Ren, Ozpin, Nora, Yang, just…everyone…and in a strange way even Cardin." Naruto says, "as much as I hate him…deep down…I can sense a pain that's not so different from mine."

"And, that would be?" Coco crosses her arms, this she had to hear.

"Abuse, verbal…spiritual, emotional." Naruto slightly gripped his hands, "physical…that scar on my back, as small as it was…it's not from some Grimm or even am enemy. My father was drunk, he would throw bottles at me if I was _annoying_ and one night a piece of glass sliced open my back."

"Did he even take you to a hospital?"  
"No, my Aura was active at the time…it just healed me."

Coco looked at him, "Naruto…just why…seriously…why are not just hunting him down right now and getting revenge?"

"Because," Naruto chuckles, "I'm better than he'll ever be. Also, as much as I hate it, he's got another family…it'd be a damn petty thing of me to just destroy his new life because he left me behind. No, I'll just take this life…and then one day when I have my own little ones I'll make sure to give them all the love…the attention…the hopes and dreams my father should've gave me along with my own love."

Coco, for the life of her, just stared at him. At one hand she was so used to the dunce that Naruto portrayed himself as…and yet…here right now, he was probably the most grounded person in Vale. A dreamer if anything at best, but a doer and go-getter at worst.

"So, what would you do if you could control Grimm…like all of them?"  
"I would stop the fighting, make it to where I'd take the ones that would be like Rexy and just take them away from the lands inhabited by Faunus and Humanity. So, that way, we all could have a bright future, and a generation of us will never…ever…know a single war for our entire existence."

Coco laughs a little, "you know…what's really funny about that, normally I'd say that's a lot. However, I take one look at you and I just see you pulling it off."

"Hey, give me another year, and let's see if Beacon doesn't have the first all sentient Grimm battalion." Coco chuckles before laughing a little bit, before she watches Jaune and Yang walk over to where they were.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the halls of Beacon, before slowly coming to a stop. Sighing, he looked around before turning around and looking down a hallway. "I know you've been following me around, c'mon out."

Ruby came from around the corner, she looked around nervously, "how did you know?"

"I smelt strawberries when I was around you, so I smelt the air, and bam…strawberry." Naruto tells her, "so why've you been following me?"

"Well, Weiss told me to follow you and when I saw you hanging out with Coco and Yang I sort of backed off and stayed away, so…you got a haircut." Naruto laughs a little as he rubs his hair, "it…looks nice actually."

"Thanks Ruby, I…sort of took advice from Coco on what I should look like when I take Weiss out for coffee…but honestly it's a bit of esteem booster for myself." Naruto tells her, "wanna walk with me for a minute? Tea?"

"S-sure," Ruby says, "but don't you like Weiss?"

"Huh, yeah…sort of…why'd you ask?"  
"Well you're asking me to go have tea with you."  
"I'm a friend, right?"  
"Oh ahaha, sorry…silly me."

Naruto laughs with Ruby a little bit as they start to walk, "you know Rubes, you don't have to be sorry. I just wanted to ask you how was Weiss…someone with her pride and ego…well get shattered."

"She's not really said anything all day," Ruby says, "I think she's just as stunned as I am…"

"Hmm, So, you considered me a dummy?" Naruto asks.

"A little bit, but don't take it the wrong way, you're actually one of the nicest people I know." Naruto smiles a little bit, "which is why I have to ask…why Weiss?"

"Well, there's something about her Ruby and I can't explain it. She makes me mad with arrogant and spoiled bratty attitude…but…on the other hand I see that she has a fairer side to her." Naruto tells her, "it's like a sleeping beauty, an unknown forest, and it's just hidden behind a mountain of bad attitude."

"You seem to like nature, back home my dad owns a house surrounded by the woods…it's actually almost always covered in snow."  
"Well, I grew up in the desert…and my mother always loved gardening. She would talk about how flowers are like children, cultivation and rearing is like planting the seeds maintaining the flower."  
"Did you garden?"  
"Of course I did, everywhere I've been I always wrote in my journal about the various plants I saw and flowers…tress…even grass. Did you know that Vacuo Grass in its few forested regions is almost like pine needles?"  
"No…I didn't, that actually sounds really nerdy."

Naruto and Ruby laughed, "trust me I'm not a nerd in any sort of the word. I like nature, I like doodling the plants I seen my journal. However, my most favorite flower is The Desert Sun Lily." Naruto tells her as he puts his arms behind his head, "it was the first flower my mother ever talked about to me and she describes as the ultimate example of a mother caring for her child."

Ruby looked at Naruto, "how so?"

"Well, you see, The Desert Sun Lily is a Vacuo exclusive flower. It only grows in the desert, it's a small flower as well, it's easy to miss when walking among the dunes. However, it's the ultimate testament to mother nature's love for the world…that she would give up everything she has to just cultivate a tiny flower among the ocean of sand." Naruto says, "it's the only flower that naturally generates an aura field like humans…and the aura field beats like a heartbeat so long as it's not plucked."

"So, if you pluck it, you killed it?" Ruby asks, she was kind of sad.

"Not really, you see Ruby…a Desert Sun Lily is like The Equinox Flower from Mistral, it blooms in the presence of a strong aura. The world as we know it produces aura itself, plucking it from the world takes away the aura field it survives on…however." Naruto smiles a little, "a person can replant it and it will blossom once more or if you're like me you can actually feed aura directly to it."

"Your semblance!" Ruby points out, "Moku…Mokunon…Mokui…Mokuto…"

"Mokuton, it's an ancient word for Wood and Release. It's basically my bodies naturally ability to give life energy into the plants around me to make them grow, or make life grow from seemingly dead spots." Naruto sighs, "but it's not exactly perfect…because of rapid nutrient usage…the plants I make die shortly after."

"Awe…well…" Ruby sighs, "speaking of mothers…mine…well she passed away a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up…" Naruto sighs, "sorry Ruby."

"No, it's fine, it is…" She sighs, "my mother's favorite flower was a white and red rose. Purity…love…it's almost like interconnected you know."

"Eh, love can be marred…" Naruto points out, "do you have a father?"

"Yes, he's awesome…and well…he's been sad ever since mom died." Naruto sighs a little, "something wrong?"

"Mourning can take a long time Ruby, you still hurt…and don't say you aren't I can sense from you." Naruto looked at Ruby as she looked at him stunned, "I've always been seeking to gain favor with my father. He abandoned me when I was kid, I fended for myself so long that I almost became animalistic."

"However, one day, I was attacked by a younger looking Beowulf…and I blacked out, I accepted that I was going to die…but the strangest thing I woke up to a blue-eyed Beowulf cuddling around me." Naruto tells Ruby as he smiles, "Rexy…my friend…my brother…he saved me from myself. I had someone to talk to, I had someone that could hold me."

"I found acceptance, that I was wanted…" Naruto tells her, "and then I met you all…and I've never been happier in my life."

"So, what you're saying is…that…you had no one?" Naruto chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah, I had no one, but I was never happy. Honestly, my embers are you guys, you _all_ make me stronger. I think I would never be as strong as I am if it wasn't for Rexy, but one day I'll be stronger than everyone because I'll be protecting everyone." Naruto tells her, "so when you ask yourself what makes you strong…think of your sister…your father, your friends and there is nothing in this world that's not out of reach."

"So, I also…got told by Weiss to ask you when you wanted to take her for coffee…" Ruby says and remembers why she had been following him in the first place.

"Haha, well, probably this Saturday." Naruto tells her before looking at her, "and Ruby…I've seen you doubt yourself as a team leader."

"I'm not very good at it, heck even Jaune is better at it than me."  
"Nah, you're probably just as good."  
"Really!"  
"Yeah, really, trust me on that. You seem like you'd throw yourself into the fire if it meant saving one of them."

Ruby chuckles, "I totally would."

"So, keep your head up, because if you don't mind living…I think me and you will be competing for The Best Huntsman award one day."  
'Is there really an award for that?"  
"Nah, but I'll bet that one day there'll be a tournament for it…heck…I may even make it."

Ruby laughed, "you're probably right. Can't wait to kick your butt in it."

"Hahaha, good luck with that small fry."  
"Small fry, you're barley taller than me!"  
"Pfft…so, I'm still taller."

* * *

Rexy was resting on a bed as he looked around, before he felt something pulse inside of him. Getting off the bed, he stumbled around for a bit before another pulse hit him, before he sighs. "Master…Naruto, I can…feel changing…"

Slowly, Rexy got onto the floor, huddling himself in fetal position as he slowly closed his eyes and his heart started to beat slowly. As this happened a blue aura slowly came around, the bones that were his armor started to grow and cover him as well.

The bones covered him, until it was one solid white cocoon made of bone, however it emitted a sort of soft hum as blue aura flowed around it.

The door opened to the room, revealing Cinder who walked towards the cocoon and placed her hand on it. She closed her eyes, concentrating on it as she saw Emerald walk behind her. They both looked at each other, "should we go get Naruto?"

"Yes, I believe we should, but I can feel that Rexy is still alive." Cinder says as she lightly rubs her hand on the cocoon of bone, "and changing."

* * *

Dio was chained up in a dungeon of sorts under Beacon, he looked around before smirking. A pair of green eyes came from the shadows, "awe…Doctor…please help me."

The chains were then sliced off as the barer of the green eyes came forward, a younger looking woman with dark brown hair stood there. Her eyes flowing with green light as they had black veins growing out of them, "Dr. Merlot has sent me to rescue you…brother Dio."

"You're another hybrid?"  
"Merlot has finally begun to enact our plans to achieve the next stage in evolution…he has taken traits from all Grimm in our captivity and is now implanting himself with these traits…he demands that we come up with a plan to retrieve several Hunters."  
"For their blood?"  
"He needs them for his perfect body that he's currently creating, and by the way Dio…my name is Kami."

In the darkness Dio's eyes focused to where he could see this Kami, she had a different set of features from him, instead of Beowulf claws she had feathers on her arms and legs. She wore a brilliant looking, but short, kimono as well.

Kami looked at him as she clicked her katana back into its sheath which sparked with flames, "Goddess of fire…I greet The God of Time."

Dio smirks, they began to walk out of the dungeon before a few sets of green eyes emerged behind them, revealing themselves to be Creeps.

"Ah yes, revenge is going to be so sweet!" Dio says.


	26. Chapter 26

Naruto looked at the cocoon that Rexy was in, before placing his hand on it. Closing his eyes, Glynda watched as blue aura flowed from the cocoon into him before traveling back out of him in a sort of feedback loop.

"Rexy is an alive," Naruto says as he sighs, "he's just…well…I can't tell."

"We've never seen a Grimm do this before," Oobleck says as he walks over to the cocoon, "could it be due to a soul he has grown to reject this form? Like a butterfly is he to emerge anew, or is this simply a long goodbye?" the man took a drink of his coffee.

"Fascinating." Oobleck says as he taps on the bone cocoon.

"I do say that cocoon around him is denser than normal Grimm armor, much denser, it's like an egg around a chick." Port says as he walks over to Naruto, "I dare say it's thicker than that skull of yours dear boy."

"Yeah…guess you're right." Naruto sighs out as he rubs the cocoon, "maybe he's becoming an Alpha?"

"It's possible, we've never really had time to study Grimm like you have, you've literally walked among them." Glynda says as she takes a seat, "rest assured I don't feel a shift in his aura meaning that it's still intact."

"That's good," Naruto looks at the cocoon, "I guess."

* * *

Dio and Kami were walking as they came into a forest clearing near where The City of Glenn used to be, they both looked at each other. "As you may know by now the good doctor created you as the initial trial, I'm the next step…" Kami tells him as they walk, "what is your semblance God of Time?"

"I can distort time within ten feet of myself, slow people down by creating a bubble of thick aura…but a blonde-haired brat figured out my semblance and countered it."  
"Interesting, very interesting…my semblance is Vibration."

Kami removed her katana from its sheath before it started hum, hum loudly before turned around and the blade ignited in flames as it struck the air. "Intense vibration heats up an area around my attacks, it also decreases any resistance I feel from airflow…basically I create a vacated space of no air and I'm able to speed my movements up."

"Interesting, but I have a feeling I'm stronger."  
"Maybe, maybe not, but we're not fight amongst ourselves."  
"What is Merlot's plan anyway, I paid good money for that gene treatment."  
"I also paid, a different way, but paid for the miracle he gave me."  
"But, you're not just to ask any questions?"  
"I'm former White Fang, questions get you killed, that's why I don't hesitate…and when Merlot achieves his perfect form…I'll make sure to steal the way myself and use it."  
"Oh…traitorous…I love it."

"However," Dio stopped chuckling, "Merlot plans on finding a way to absorb and copy semblances from other people. He has our aura and genetics on file…so we'll be the first indicators of his success in doing so."

"So, what can you do?" Dio asked, "I mean you have Nevermore genes but no wings."

"Hmph," Kami clicked her katana back into its sheath before chuckling as she spun around and began to vibrate herself. "Many Flame Arrow!"

Feathers launched off her arms as she spun around, igniting as soon as they did from the hot air surrounding her. They impacted trees in front of them, before Dio watched as the inflamed feathers slowly melted and burned their way into the bark.

"Wow," Dio praised, "it's almost as good as my Time Dilation."

"I say mine is my offensive oriented Dio, you're a very defensive fighter." Kami says as she walks up to him before looking him in the eye, "which is why I get my crack at the group that fought you. Remember, Merlot wants a Schnee, and he'll get one if it means furthering my goals."

"Have at them, slice that blonde hair bastard up for me if you may, by the way…who else did Merlot prefer?" Dio asks as he leans against a tree. "I know his end goal is their aura and semblances."

"A Silver Eye Bearer, A Schnee, Ozpin himself, Pyrrah Nikos, The Fall Maiden if possible, A Brawen…oh and get this…he wants a man by the name of Minato Namikaze." Kami says as she crosses her arms, "do you know him?"

"The Minato Namikaze I know of was renowned for a semblance that allowed him to mark and teleport as well transport things to himself or away from himself onto a marker. I think he called it The Flying Thunder God because it made of flash and a cracking sound anytime he used it." Dio tells her, "he'll be a very difficult prey…especially if he's in a guarded city such as Vale."

"That's why I play the field," Kami smirks as she holds out photographs, "he has a family in Vale…after he got excommunicated from The Royal Court and became estranged to his uncle King Ballahdeva."

"Oh my, this is certainly interesting hmm…wait…" Dio looked at the picture, "is these his only kids?"

"Yes, as far as Merlot's report goes these two kids and that wife are the only family Minato Namikaze has had."  
"Then it must be a strange coincidence...the blonde-haired kid I fought looks remarkably like him, blonde long spiky hair and all."  
"Hmm, well it wasn't uncommon for nobles in Vacuo to consort street whores for their needs. If that child you fought is his bastard child, what of it, he won't be good leverage if Minato never knew of him to begin with."  
"That's true, as cruel as it even is for me to say, but if you don't know…well…you don't know."

* * *

Naruto and Ozpin clashed against each other as both punched and kick at each other. Naruto back flipped to gain some distance while forming Rasengan in his right hand before throwing it hard at Ozpin. The elder easily dodged the attack and launched a blast wave of aura at the blonde.

Naruto clapped both of his hands together, forming a barrier, before the impact blasted the barrier away and left Naruto vulnerable. However, when Ozpin charged, he backed off when Naruto had his left hand cocked back with another Rasengan ready to throw.

"Wow," Ozpin claps, "you've come a long with that technique."

"Thanks Ozzy," Naruto says as he disperses it, "so…why the sudden need to test my skills?"

"That man Dio, well…he escaped." Naruto eyed Ozpin a little bit before sighing, "and you wanted to make sure if he's gunning for me that I'm capable of taking him on."

"Precisely," Ozpin points at Naruto, "I think your capable of holding off until help arrives…say…have you ever been to Onsen?"

"Onsen?" Naruto questions, "what's that?"

"Well it's a public bathing area, it's common in Mistral, I occasional go there myself." Ozpin says, "would you like to go?"

* * *

"Ah~" Naruto breaths as he slips into the steamy hot water," you weren't kidding…this is…a lot…better than any bath…ever…" Naruto sunk below the water and blew out bubbles as he soaked his head."

He shot back up, "oi there's fish in here!"

"Oh yes, the fish in this water are meant to clean your skin, they eat dead skin." Ozpin says as he shows Naruto his calloused hands, "watch."

Ozpin placed his hand underwater, before Naruto watched a swarm of fish go over to the man's hand, nibbling at it and removing dead skin off it. The blonde watched as several fish went over to his feet, he then felt the nibbling on himself, before he relaxed.

"Wow…" Naruto says, "so this must be what luxury feels like…wonder if Atlas has these as well."

"Hmm, why do you ask?"  
"Well, um…well…"  
"Is this about Ms. Schnee?"

Naruto looked at Ozpin, "how did you know?"

"Be real with your feelings boy, you're smitten by her, granted even if I agree she's a spoiled brat I see a willingness in her to go against the norm…just like her sister."  
"You mean Winter."  
"Yes, you see Naruto Winter is a very close friend of mine, she's actually been a great confidant during her times here."  
"Are you two…you know…"  
"Oh heavens no, she's twenty-four…and I'm well…let's just say I'm in my mid-fifties."  
"Oh wow, you're so old!"

Ozpin's left eye twitched as he looked at Naruto, "you know…if it was anyway else I would've thrown a rock at you…"

"Eh, oh, oh crap I'm sorry I just blurted it out!" Naruto yells waiving his hands in front of himself before blocking and expecting something…only nothing came.

Ozpin looked at Naruto, before sighing, "Naruto." Ozpin watched as the blonde looked at him, "did you think I was going to hit you?"

"Yeah…a little…" Naruto mumbles before sighing, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, it was a joke…tell me something…did your father ever abuse you?"  
"Yeah…pretty bad actually, but nothing of…that…other kind though."  
"Oh…I see…well that's at least good."  
"Ozpin, can I ask you a question…?"

"Sure," Ozpin, "isn't that what I'm what here for?"

"If you lived your life feeling like a worthless person, only to be abandoned…almost dying repeatedly, and always walking by families and seeing that they had siblings…mothers…fathers…hell even grandparents. You suffered so much, you at your lowest point even ventured into a forest to die…because you'd rather die with a little bit of honor than with none…only to feel as though your loved one would come back for you…that your loved would sober up and accept you." Naruto then looks up at the moon, "but then you discover that they'd moved on without you…possibly even forgetting you…"

Naruto whimpers a little bit, "I lived for years believing that if my father just sobered up…he'd come back to me…but one day I ran away from Beacon into the forest to meditate…to get away from everything and everyone. I found this little girl being chased by a Beowulf, her name was Aka…and her mother's name was Anko…but guess what…their last name was Namikaze…"

Ozpin looked at Naruto, his eyes locked onto the boy, seeing a broken child in the boy's shadow that was slowly trying to piece himself back together only for another piece to fall away.

"I discovered then, that the woman was my step mother…and that little girl and the boy she mentioned back at her house was…my half-brother and my half-sister. They looked happy, they looked healthy, and the way she seemed about my father was that he is caring…" Naruto scrunched up his fists as he looked away from the moon, "let's say that I want Minato…my father dead."

Ozpin was slightly taken aback, but saw that Naruto's eyes were glowing red hot.

"Let's say that I got up from here, right now, took Bahuubali and found him. I killed him," black veins grew around his eyes, "and I made sure to make him admit all the things he's ever…and never done to me." Naruto fists bleed in the water and drive the fish away, "and I sent that damn sword I use every day into his heart."

"Wouldn't I be justified in doing so?" Ozpin looked at Naruto as he saw not hate in the boy's eyes, but pain…significant and unyielding pain.

"On the other hand," Ozpin watched as Naruto's eyes went back to their blue but the veins remained, "I could go up to his family and reveal who I really am. That I'm her step son, that I'm their half-brother…and maybe he accepts me…after his children and his wife does…maybe he's sees me as Naruto Namikaze his first son…his first-born child."

"Maybe…I just keep living in the shadows about it all," Naruto muses as he sighs.

"You're no different than me," Ozpin watched as Naruto snapped his head towards him. "My father…he was a piece of work as well. However, I never raised my hand against him, and to this day I don't regret it."

"Tell me something Naruto," Ozpin looks at Naruto, "would you kill your own father if given the chance?"

A white fox crawled under the fencing, remaining out of sight as the two talked, but mostly focused on Naruto.

"No…" Ozpin looked at Naruto, "no…I couldn't…because I don't want to be like him. I'll never ever put my own child through the things he put me through, like I told Coco…one day when I have a kid…I'll make sure they get my love and the love I should've had…I'll spoil them rotten."

The fox looked at Naruto, before laying on the ground, it had a Desert Sun Lily in its mouth.

Ozpin couldn't help it, he chuckled and somehow the chuckling made Naruto chuckle as well. "Naruto…I think one day you'd make a fine parent…but Naruto…you must first confront the pain."

Naruto nods as he gets up, walking towards his towel and wrapping it around himself. "If I had a son…I wish he'd been like you." Naruto stopped cold in his tracks, before turning towards Ozpin with tears flowing out of his eyes.

The man had a warm smile on his face, "wh-what did you say to me?"

"I said if I had a son, I would've wanted him to be like you." Ozpin tells Naruto, "caring…gentle…full of life."

"Ozzy…that's…that's…" Naruto whimpers before he starts sobbing a little bit, "probably the first time in a long time that someone has said they would had wanted me…"

Ozpin looks at the teen before getting out of the water and grabbing his towel. The silver haired man looked at him before walking over to him and patting his back. "C'mon on then son…let's go get some coffee alright? After all, it's better to scout out a place and be prepared for that date."

Naruto looked at Ozpin once more, before nodding, "thank you…Ozz-fa…I…I don't know what to call you."

"Just say what you feel like saying," Ozpin tells Naruto, "and don't think anything else about it."

"Alright…father."

* * *

Salem looked through the eyes of the fox, before she slowly lowered her head, she slowly transformed into Kushina and looked around as she exited an alleyway. Her red eyes looked around, before she sighed, _"You are aware that he's mine Ozpin…what is your game…do you even have a game?"_

 _"_ _The Night Throne lays cold, unseated, Grimm our scattered between me and my bastardized brothers and sisters. I…the only one to bare a fruit, a fruit that was robbed from me, but yet you come from our side of the family that still protected humanity even after their greatest betrayal because of fear."_ Salem/Kushina slowly walked in the rain before she looked up at the moon, _"The world is cruel."_

Salem chuckled a little bit, _"my mother was the greatest of the original nine Lords of this world, and she mated with a human to produce me…Heiwa.'_

Salem looked at herself in a puddle of water as Kushina, _"I could once again step away…but…The Night Throne would be left open to those that have stolen my family's powers and created the original Grimm…and then all of this…this newfound appreciation of humanity and love…would it be all for naught?"_

Salem sighs as she looks around, before she had a thought cross her mind. _"Maybe he won't ever need to activate his blood…maybe he can have a happy life here…"_

* * *

Naruto was sipping on some coffee, before sighing as he looked outside of a café window. "I can feel her…" Naruto mutters.

"Who?" Naruto looks in the crowds of people before smiling as he felt a warm feeling fill his heart, "my mother…I can feel her watching me…somewhere…she's sees me. Maybe she's afraid I'll hate her you know, but I know she didn't have a choice…tell you the truth Oz-father…I want to see her."

Ozpin looked at Naruto, before sighing, "Naruto…can I ask you question…who taught you to sing?"

"My mother, I practiced after dad took me away, and I'll gotten better." Naruto says, "why?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious." Ozpin sipped on his coffee before he closed his eyes and looked out of the window.

He saw someone with a dark aura over them, but a small shimmer of light, it was her…it was Salem. Ozpin looked right at her, slowly he looked at Naruto, "hey Naruto…" the blonde perked up, "I think you're right about one thing…I believe your mother loved you very much…and still does. I think she's watching you as well…and I think she's proud of you."

"Can you see her, is she a ghost?" Naruto asks a little scared, and only watched Ozpin chuckle.

"People can be ghosts if they choose to be Naruto," Naruto looked at him before looking out of the window, but failed to notice the frown of Ozpin's face when Salem slowed time down and dashed away.

 _"_ _Damn her and our ancestors infernal sealing techniques and aura manipulation."_ Ozpin sighs, "I meant in spirit Naruto."

Naruto looked at him, before he smiles, "Ozpin…I need to go do something really quick."

Naruto walked outside of the café, jumping onto a building, before looking around. He reached into his pocket revealing a Desert Sun Lily. "Mom…if you can hear this, I love you…please come back to me if you're not a ghost." Naruto says aloud. "I don't hate you, I'll never hate you…and I miss you. Also don't go hurting dad…well not Oz-dad anyway…and I hope that if your alive…that you know that I don't hate you."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Come home…to me."

Naruto placed The Sun Lily down, before jumping off the roof, slowly Salem appeared where The Desert Sun Lily was. She picked it up, before placing it over her heart…she looked at it before seeing it was healthy.

 _"_ _My child…one day soon we shall met again,"_ She clutched the flower, _"and then we'll be a family once more…"_


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto was visiting Rexy's cocoon as it laid on the floor of the infirmary, sighing, he placed his hand on it. Channeling aura into it, when he felt a feedback loop he was in relief knowing that his friend was still alive, he patted the cocoon.

"Stay safe in there, come out, alright?" Naruto asks openly to the cocoon as he walks towards the door.

Walking out of the door, Naruto was met with Emerald and Cinder. "How is he?"

"He's not too bad Em, he's just really tired…I guess. The feedback loop is still there, but it felt weird…it felt as if it had changed in a way." Naruto tells them, "I can't really explain it."

"Hmm, well, let's just hope he bursts out before run into a big issue." Cinder says, "besides today is Thursday…and you know what that means."

"Oh, yeah, date night is tomorrow…well coffee day…uh…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Victory Day?"

"Victory Day," Cinder chuckles, "now c'mon we're going to be late for Port's class."

"Awe man, good thing I took some caffeine pills." Emerald says as they walk away from the infirmary.

* * *

Coco and Yang were walking together as they discussed a few things, "so Weiss is in a bad mood."

"Go figure," Coco tells Yang, "she knows she's paying up tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, she's not too keen on being seen with him since she bought a jacket with a nice hood on it." Yang tells Coco, "she's being an MB right now."

"Well if it helps, she's not exactly got a way out of this, besides Naruto's frigging hot." Coco tells Yang, who looks at her stunned

"Oh, really, one through ten?"  
"Twelve, and that's being conservative."  
"Oh damn~"  
"I know, and she should be lucky, he's the perfect package."

"Kind, sweet, great looking, has many-many talents." Coco rolls her eyes, "if she wants I'll trade places…or get Velvet to go with him."

"Velvet would die if she saw Naruto without his shirt on." Yang says, "but he seems very conservative on how he presents himself."

"He's a gentleman, and very gentle as well. I mean, seriously, I nearly cried when he told me about his life prior to coming here. I wouldn't actually fault him if he was an asshole, that's how bad it was," Coco sighs, "the people we meet eh?"

"Well, if anything we're walking where Weiss and Ruby are supposed to be training." Yang says as she puts her hands behind her head, "wanna drop in on them?"

"Nah," Coco says, "I'm aiming to just kick it and relax back my dorm."

Yang sighs, "guess that leaves Yanging by myself…eh…eh?" Yang puns as Coco looks at her with blank expression.

"Seriously, that's the best you got…if that's the case then Coco gotta go-go." Coco puns back at Yang who laughs.

"That's a funny," Coco smirks as she walks away, "so…are we to grab him tomorrow and get him ready?"

"Yep," Coco tells Yang as she walks away and walks backwards, "remember not to have a nosebleed."

"No promises!" Yang says.

* * *

Naruto currently was walking through Vale as he looks around, before sighing, Ozpin had given him a mission to run a few errands. Walking along the busy streets Naruto looked around, seeing buskers playing on their instruments.

He had also brought his guitar with him that he had gotten from Old Man Willy back in the village that he and his team had helped. Sighing, he walks around, his errands weren't going to be ready for a few hours.

He had a few lien left in his pocket, so he decided to busk himself.

Going over to a fountain, he took a seat as cool fall wind blew over him, sighing he took out his guitar and tuned it slightly. Strumming it a little bit, Naruto began to play. Finding a rhythm, Naruto looked around him, finding stuff that he could describe in a song, before smirking.

"Oh~ Summer's skies have gone by, the clouds are coming in, the storms are brewing. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm just walking on a path made of cobbling stones and sometimes I feel as though I walk it all alone." Naruto started his song, before picking up his tone as he played in a more energetic and happier tune.

"I met an old wolf with silvery hair, his eyes filled with age, and his face white as a page. He's walking with many behind him, a pack leader, as well as the pack's teacher. The old wolf howls in the moonlight, the old wolf sleeps in the daylight, and all he does is speak at night." Naruto sang with a soft voice before he stopped strumming.

"One day, one day soon, I'll see peace where girls in blue sashes and boys in white shirts walk in the forest. Unafraid, the old wolf is watching them, he's the protector of this land. The protector is what's he's called, his pack follows his words closely, listening to his call." Naruto started back strumming, and then he started back with his beginning tune.

"Oh~ Summer's skies have gone by, the clouds are coming in, the storms are brewing. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm just walking on a path made of cobbling stones and sometimes I feel as I though I walk it all alone." Naruto sings as a he starts gathering a small crowd, "that's when I met you~"

"A black wolf, my first friend, my first brother. We came from separate realms, separate seasons, without the same mother. However, you're mine, I'll call you my brother till the day I die." Naruto picked up his strumming as he played on the higher strings of the guitar.

"I'm not saying it's lonely anymore, we're both from very different worlds, however as long as you're with me I can see myself with you. A pair of blue eyes, looking at this little patchwork of a story, making it our own." Naruto starts to strum normally, "and when I grow older and stronger I want to travel this journey with you much more longer."

"Oh~" Summer's skies have gone by, the clouds are coming in, but this where my journey begins!" Naruto sang loudly as he stood up on the fountain's edge. "I'm a Hunter, I travel with the old the silvery wolf as well, and my black wolf brother at my side."

"I'm not afraid no more, come hell and the storms, I've got a score to settle. This world has beaten us, this world has burdened us, but the backs of others help us carry this heavy task and we all hide every one of our emotions behind a mask. However, I sing it loud, and I'll sing it proud." Naruto stopped strumming as he yelled out, "I'm here and not about fall down!"

Naruto started to play faster, "Winter is coming but I won't be alone, I'll have a family to go back home too. I won't be cold, I'll have someone to sit by the fire, and talk a little while. My friends come in many colors, Red, Brown, and Yellow and all them a bunch of swell fellows."

"Snow falls, the air is growing cold, and as time goes I'll feel myself getting old." Naruto stops plays, "and then I'll find myself ready to journey once more as a silvery wolf, leading a pack of my own."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto watched as several people walked up from the crowd, placing a few bills on the ground in front of him. Naruto smirks, placing his guitar behind his back, "thank you for patronage."

Naruto picks up the bills, it was a about two hundred liens. Naruto pursed his lips, smiling before chuckling as he placed it in his pocket with his other liens. "You're not bad kid," a man's voice caught him, before he turned around.

"I dare say you have a natural talent, what's your name?" The man asked as he outstretched his hand.

The man himself was a darker skinned man, he had blonde crops on top of his head with a very small goatee going just around his lips and chin. He was also very muscular and wore a nice looking white suit.

"Naruto…no surname…you?"  
"Kirabi, Kirabi Akatsume."  
"Oh, well, that's fine. Anyway, I'm an owner of a local recording studio here in Vale. We're scouting young talent…how old are you?"  
"Sixteen, I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks."  
"Good, good, do you have anything planned this Saturday?"  
"Um, yeah…I sort of have a date I won with a bet."

"Bwahahaha," Kirabi laughed heartedly, "that's rich kiddo. You got her name?"

"Eh, well, the thing is we're going in secret from everyone else but Beacon, she's actually really famous." Naruto points out, "and no not the popstar famous."

"Daaaamn," Kirabi crosses his arms with a smirk, "Casanova de Beacon?"

"No, just really lucky, but I doubt it goes past the one date…she actually can't stand me hahaha." Naruto laughs as he rubs the back of his head, "anyway...what's your studio called?"

"Killer Bee's Beats, I'm Killer Bee by the way…it's my stage name."  
"Stage name…wait…wait-wait-wait! You're the rapper my friend Yang talks about!"  
"Oh really, I'm flattered that someone in Beacon listens to my music."  
"It's not bad, but I prefer my guitar."  
"Ever think about forming a band?"  
"Well…I'm not going to lie…I thought about it."

Kirabi smirks, "well kiddo, if you sing as good as you do out here…I'll run as you a single on the radio for a while until someone with other talents comes along and we'll see if they match you."

"Oh, wow, really…you think I'm that good?"  
"You ever heard Jackie Moon?"  
"Oh yeah, frigging awesome rock and country singer."  
"I think you're the next _phase_ of the moon."  
"Oh my god, ahahaha…the puns are strong with you."

Naruto and Kirabi share a laugh, "say Naruto, you a Vacuo seed?"

"How did you know?"  
"Well, I'm from Mistral, and I noticed you wearing a sherwani."  
"Yeah, I actually use this when I'm out on a hunt."  
"A hunt, you mean you're also a Hunter in training and not just a singer they hire?"  
"Bwahahaha, I'm also second in my class in combat."  
"Damn, a wielder of brawn and talent, that's scary."

"I guess I'll see you Saturday kiddo," Kirabi stops walking away before shooting him a thumb's up, "don't forget!"

"I won't!" Naruto yells as he starts walking away as well.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, really, that's frigging awesome!" Yang beams as Team JNPR, RWBY, and CERN sit together.

"Yeah, I know, he just walks up to me and says that he wants to record a single from me and see where we go from there." Naruto took a sip from his sweet tea that they had gotten in a diner in Vale. "So, guys, where's Queen Snow?"

"Weiss, she said she was sick." Ruby sighs, "she's not exactly looking forward for tomorrow."

"Well, I could still can-…"  
"No, oh no! Stop, stop trying to cancel something that she got herself into."

"I'm with Yang on this one, she made a bet, a bet is a bet." Blake says as she flips a page in her book, "and honestly she needs to be taken down a peg."

"Well…Blake's not exactly wrong…but it's not really right to force someone to do something they aren't comfortable with." Ruby points out, "mom taught us that."

Naruto sighs," well…in that case…I can cancel it. It's not no sweat off my back, I'll just enjoy that gob smacked look for a while anyway. It's like she had seen a ghost."

"So, what's the recording label name, we may swing by."  
"Are you doing it to just see Killer Bee himself?"  
"Maaaybe~"

Everyone, including Naruto, slapped their foreheads. "You're incorrigible Yang." Blake says as she reads her book.

"Says the cat girl who reads porn in public~" Blake slammed the book close with a blush across her face, "hehehe."

"Hey, Ruby, you love your sister, right?"  
"Yeah, Blake, why?"  
"I'm sorry for your loss…"  
"Eh?"

Yang watched as Blake stared daggers into her, the blonde haired young woman laughs a little. "S-sorry…it was just bite back…I swear!"

"Fine…but next time, it'll not be let off so lightly." Blake warns Yang, "and I mean it."

"So, how are and Sun…getting chummy in bummy?" Everyone nearly choked on their various items they had attempted to eat, mostly from laughter and surprise."

"Yang!" Blake yells as she gets up, and started to chase the blonde girl outside of the diner.

"Whose Sun?"  
"Well, he's an exchange student, remember that night where I had to go and fight Roman again…well he and Blake were hanging together."  
"Oh, I see, well Blake's a pretty nice girl…glad to see she's finding some happiness."  
"Oh yeah, and this guy Weiss likes…his name's Neptune."

Naruto stopped drinking his tea, before sighing, "and just like that I need to cancel the date then. Because I don't want to ruin her chances at an actual date with someone in Beacon."

"Aw…that's kind of sad." Nora complains, "but that's probably the sweetest thing you could possibly do."

"I agree with Nora, probably the most honorable thing as well." Ren says as he sips on his hot tea, "I second that motion."

"Yang and Coco are going to hate me though, I got new clothes and she even bought me a haircut hahaha…oh well if my song makes it big I'll be able to pay them back three-fold." Naruto tells them as sips his tea, "tis not a big issue…"

"Still man, you do like Weiss…" everyone turned to see Jaune, "and I know I was supposed to keep it a secret but c'mon. You had it rough enough, why pass up the chance to at least breaking down a cold wall between you two. Seriously, if anything, it'll make you friends."

"Well, Jaune's not exactly wrong either…" Ruby says as she looks at Naruto, "it's really up to you."

"The logic is sound," Ren says, "but I don't think Weiss would be the type to like being forced on something she doesn't want."

Naruto sighs, "well…I'll just tell her tonight."

* * *

Naruto was walking through Beacon, it was sunset when he finally found Weiss. She was staring out of a window, "watching for snowflakes…snowflake?"

"Oh great, and here you are, here to hammer it in that we're going out tomorrow?" Naruto looks at her, she seemed sad and uncomfortable about the deal.

"Well, no, I'm actually here to tell you that…well…the deal's off." Weiss turned to him, "and that I won't put you through anything that makes you uncomfortable it's not fair to you."

"Wow…really…" Weiss looks at him, "th-that's actually really nice. I pro-probably wouldn't have done the same for you."

"I know you wouldn't, but at least I can say I beat you." Naruto catches his words, "metaphorically speaking."

"W-wait a minute, no hold on, I see your game!" Weiss yells a little making Naruto look at her with confusion, "you're trying to make me feel bad!"

"Eh?!" Naruto screeches in surprise, "what?!"

"You heard me, reverse psychology isn't funny. I made a bet, I told that us Schnee always keep our bets, and now you're trying to make me back out of it. Idiot, you think I would just go back on my word because I feel bad, so you're just trying to have another victory!" Weiss points at him.

"N-no…how in the hell…" Naruto stammers as looks around, "is this…this a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke you dolt!" Weiss yells, "you're not going to play white knight at the last-minute thinking that it's all just going to be okay! I'm a Schnee, a true Schnee, and I keep my word."

"So…are you going with me tomorrow then or not?" Naruto asks as he rubs the back of his head, he was confused.

"Yes, you dolt, I said that you're not getting out this, so you're not going to become some white knight. You are going to meet with me at three before we had to our Bulwark. You have better dress nice, don't look like a bum in your sherwani."  
"Hey!"  
"Hey nothing, you wanted this, you're getting this damn date so I can keep my word and nothing more! After that, go scurry off with a pack of Beowulfs for all I care!"

Naruto watches as Weiss walks away, before he looks around, confused. "Wh-what the…the hell…"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Naruto yells as he holds his head, _"my brain hurts!"_

 _"_ _Gaah, why are girls so confusing!"_


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto was currently packing his guitar into a case he bought yesterday, he had woken up late this Saturday. It was currently two in the afternoon and he was running around his dorm shirtless as he packed his guitar.

Cinder and Emerald looked at him, both were in a strange of mix of amusement and embarrassment. Emerald had the largest blush on her face, that's because Naruto flexing when he dashed around the dorm to grab the clothes that He, Yang, Jaune, and Coco had gotten.

"I got them!" Naruto yells, holding up his newer style of clothing for the date.

"Yeah, we can see that…good job."  
"Hey, Em, your nose is bleeding…"  
"Oh, yeah, thanks for that…Cinder?"

Cinder handed her a Kleenex, before turning her head, she had to use one as well. Both girls watched as Naruto ran into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, and sighing, both looked at each other.

They heard him crash into the shower, hearing the water go full blast, that's when they decided to talk.

"What are the odds that our Mistress's son would be…"  
"Handsome, dashing, or as you lot say these days…hot?"  
"Well yeah, that, but seriously…what are the odds?"  
"Well, Lady Salem was sort of unlucky in life when it came to love…but when it came to other things…"  
"Oh God…it's a genetic thing…isn't it?"  
"Probably."

Cinder sighs, "you know what's interesting is that Weiss did have the chance to back out and yet she's still going forward despite Naruto not wanting too…heh, almost sounds like she has a crush on him."

"Well, she's got a funny way of showing it, always being rude to him." Emerald says as she leans against the wall on the bed, "still…if it's what he wants…"

Cinder nods, "who are we to argue. Besides, in a way, he's like my little adoptive brother after all Lady Salem took me in not very long after her tragedy."

"In in turn you took me in not too long afterwards, we're just a kingdom of misfits, aren't we?"  
"Well, _misfits_ is very ironic considering how skilled we are, I would say outcasts."  
"That's very true, say Cinder, do you think if Blake would let me have one of her books?"  
"Are you seriously going to start reading porn?"  
"Well, Yang calls it porn, but she thinks every romance scene in a movie needs porn scene soon afterwards."  
"Well…that's true, I'll give you that my little trainee."  
"Seriously though, if Blake is the most stoic behind Ren…and she gets all flustered…most be some great writing."  
"Or a great manual for later, think we should get one for Weiss just to mess with her?"  
"Oh, Cinder that's so devious...lets."

Naruto kicked the door open, stepping out in a cloud of steam, he was wearing his black conforming pants and leather combat boots. He had a smile on his face as his blue and golden sash dangled to his side a little.

Cinder and Emerald both stared at him, both of them looking at him as if he was some sort of angel, a very dashing angel. Naruto then puts his sweatshirt on and tucks it into his pants, before looking at his teammates.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asks them.

"You look rather dashing for a Huntsman," Cinder says, "and that's saying a lot…and oh my you've even combed your hair."

"Yeah, funny what I can do with ten minutes hahaha!" Naruto states proudly as he pumps out his chest a little bit.

"But, is it combat ready?" Emerald asks as she suddenly points her gun at him and fires.

Naruto's eyes turned red, easily sidestepping the bullet that flew out of the window. "Damn, that's quick." Emerald says as she watches Naruto smirk, "I think it'll do fine."

"Thanks, Em, nearly making me almost crap myself was a bonus." Naruto says with an annoyance but he smiles, "you two are like the sisters I never had."

"Aww, thank you." Emerald says as she gets off her bed and walks over to Naruto, she then bumps fists with him. "You better be a gentleman…even if it's Weiss."

"I will, I will, hey Cinder thanks for showing me how to use my scroll better." Naruto says as he walks over to her, "I'll call you if something comes up. Weiss we'll probably be home before I am, cause I got that thing to go to."

"Oh yes, we actually found the station…and gave it to Ozpin."  
"No…no you didn't."  
"We did, so Mr. Rockstar, get going."  
"Hehehe…thanks Cinder."

Naruto walked out of the door, before the two girls looked at each other and sighed. "Lucky…"

* * *

Weiss had worn a rather plain dress that wasn't too different from her normal combat uniform save for the longer skirt. Her top was different, it was a darker blue with a more conservative appearance. She was waiting on Naruto now.

It was five minutes till three, she was slightly hoping he wouldn't show. She would have kept her word, and he would've been the one to back out of the deal.

Weiss was standing outside, she half expected to see Naruto walk up wearing his sherwani, but when she turned and saw him wearing actual good-looking clothing and looking presentable. Well, she was just speechless, _"is that Naruto?"_

"Hey Snowflake," Naruto calls out, "so you got me taking you out…and you said not to dress as a bum so…?"

"You look _handsome_ /okay," Weiss says as she looks at him, "I see you went with Vacuo clothing."

"Well, it's my homeland's clothing, what are you wearing?" Naruto asks.

"It's a classical Atlas dress worn by my family," Weiss says proudly, "is it not good?"

"No, actually, it looks pretty good on you." Weiss slightly blushed at the comment, "besides I hope you don't mind me carrying my guitar around."

"Oh, I already know about your little debut thing, now as much as a distain you now…I hope it goes well."  
"Well, I did give you the option to back out."  
"Reverse psychology isn't an option Naruto, it's a tactic."  
"I wasn't trying to pull a fast one over you, it's just that you wanted to keep your word."  
"Well, I'm keeping am I, c'mon…let's go."

She and Naruto walked onto the Bulwark, taking a seat as it started to take off.

Both were unaware as Pyrrah, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang boarded another Bulwark.

* * *

Naruto and Weiss were walking around The City of Vale's shopping district. "So, tell me Naruto, do you even have a coffee shop in mind?"

"You serious, of course I do. I went to one while I went out with Ozpin to run an errand with him, it was actually some of the best coffee I ever tasted both in the wild and at various places in Mistral and Vacuo." Naruto tells her as they close to run another, Naruto had made it imperative that he walk to the side closes to the road.

Which confused Weiss, but she had let it go, she was as least going to aim at enjoying time away from her team.

"You know Vale is known for its melting pot society, right? Vacuo, Mistral, and Atlas all converge here. Vale's entire societal mindset is in their pledge of allegiance. I think it was, 'for we are many roots, but a part of the same tree.'" Naruto tells Weiss, I did some light reading on Vale after going with Ozpin and running a few errands for Beacon.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Weiss says, and she genuinely didn't really know that.

It was interesting that Naruto would give her some information she didn't know, "so what is this place's name?"

"Early Sun, Late Moon." Naruto tells her, "it's a Vacuo and Mistral mixed coffee shop. It sells tea as well, I think I even caught Blake in here a few times during my errands. It sells some of the best coffee in Vale." Naruto says, "and the owners are really nice."

"Oh…that's interesting." Weiss says as they turn a corner.

"Tell me about it, Vale is probably the best place I've been so far. It's not so racist like Mistral, and not crime ridden like Vacuo. It's actually paradise…if only it wasn't so cold in Winter hahaha." Naruto laughs, "but then again The Great Desert snows at night."

"No, it doesn't, deserts can't have precipitation…" Weiss argues.

"Wanna make another bet?" Naruto asks with winking eyes.

"No," Weiss pinched her nose, "because I know through some luck Vacuo would have a blizzard."

"It does in some parts, nearer to the mountains, I've been all over Vacuo." Naruto tells her, "in fact some mountains if the sun hits them just right have a rainbowlike color to them."

"So, tell me something Naruto, and be honest with me…why did you even bother getting dressed like you are if this is a onetime thing?"

"Well," Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously, "it's two parts for myself, one part for you, and one part to prove myself."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"I never was rich Weiss, in fact I'm dirt poor. I struggled every day, some days I didn't eat. So even if you find these clothes okay, they're almost like royal clothing to me. I never had the confidence I had around people, in fact…for the longest time I never really cared about most people." Naruto tells her, "on one side of the spectrum you have people that are racist and then on other side you have people that treat you like a ghost."

"I swore to myself that one day, that one day I'd never be a ghost again." Naruto tells her, "and I would be remembered by somebody."

"Don't you have anyone besides your team?"  
"Nope."

Weiss looked at him, she was stunned by what he just said. She looked at him as he started to smile. _"That's why you asked me…that day…"_ Weiss looked at Naruto who looks around before they cross a road, _"Naruto…I…"_

"and we're here." The words broke Weiss of her concentration, she watched as Naruto walked towards a set of doors

Weiss turned to see where he was going, it was indeed a nice-looking coffee shop. Naruto opened the door for her, which she gladly entered.

* * *

"So, where would you like to sit?" Naruto asks as he walked behind her.

"Window." Weiss says, "I always did like see things move by while I as hanging out with my team."

The interior of Early Sun-Late Moon was beautiful to say the least, it was upscale, that much Weiss could tell. Naruto made she had taken a seat first before he took a seat, "so I heard about Dio getting free…"

"Yeah, I'm not too worried about him." Naruto says, "and you shouldn't be either. He's a one trick pony."

Weiss couldn't help it, she laughed a little, "well…that's not untrue."

"So, Weiss…what's so important about that amulet…you wear it, everywhere right?" Naruto asks pointing at the necklace on her neck.

"It's a gift from my mother, it has her picture in it." Weiss decided to open it and show him a picture of her mother which looked much like a combination between her and Winter. "She's…well she…she was great mother."

"Oh…" Naruto looks at Weiss, "sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, no really, it's actually something I don't really talk about to anyone."  
"Not even your sister?"  
"Well, she's always away."

"Well, if it helps, I can understand. Besides, I can see where you got your eyes from." Naruto laughs a little while blushing.

"O-oh, we-well thanks…" Weiss watches as barista walks towards them.

"Hello there, my name is Sher and I'll be your barista for the evening…what can I get you all?" Sher asks Naruto and Weiss.

"I'd like an iced Atlas special, with an extra bit of sugar and cinnamon." Weiss says as she glanced at the menu and found what she wanted.

"I'll just take a straight black." Naruto tells Sher.

"Coming right up you two, would you both like something to eat? We got some muffins and hotcakes that just got done." Sher offered them.

"That sounds lovely, Naruto?" Weiss asks.

"Sure, you got any blueberry muffins?" Sher smiles at Naruto's question.

"Oh course, and you little lady?"  
"The same."

Sher took down their orders, as she walked away, Weiss took notice of something. Sher had a monkey's tail. She was a Faunus, in fact, Weiss looked to see that the owner who was talking to a customer was also a monkey Faunus.

Early Sun-Late Moon was Faunus owned and operated coffee shop.

"Naruto, don't they know who I am?" Weiss asks, "did you know this was a faunus owned shop?"

"No, and yeah." Naruto tells her, "and don't worry about it…we're just students from Beacon on an outing…kapeesh?"

Sighing, Weiss looked at Naruto. "Naruto…do you like me?"

Naruto looked at Weiss stunned a little, "um…well…kind of. On one hand I've seen where you can be sweet on the other…"

"I'm sorry," once again Naruto was taken aback, "I mean I really am sorry…for all the mean things I said. You weren't really trying to use reverse psychology on me weren't you…you legitimately were going to take how felt into account right?"

"Yeah…but don't be sorry about it. We all make mistakes Weiss, we're all living breathing things, even eagles mistake leafs for mice sometimes." Naruto tells her, "or if you're really unlucky my yellow hair for an armadillo."

Weiss couldn't help it, she laughed once more. "Well…that must've been an interesting encounter."

"Yeah, it's where I learned that I could communicate my aura to animals, and actually calm them around me. It's part of the reason I never got attacked by wild creatures often." Naruto tells her, "the fun with the power is that I can snuggle up to a bear if I wished."

"Naruto…you never answered my question…do you like me?" Naruto looked at Weiss, "and I mean an honest answer…"

"Well I really haven't a true answer, I never had feelings pertaining to anyone…when it comes to romance…or love for that matter. In fact, being honest, I'm not sure if you I should say yes or no," Naruto tells her, "because I'm not wanting to kill a possible friendship on one end…but on the other…I find it hard not to like you."

"How," Weiss watches him look at her, "after all the mean things I said…"

"Well, it's because you never really meant them. You're defensive, you don't let anyone in…because it's the same thing with me. You're afraid that if you let someone fully in, they'll just leave you." Weiss was stunned by the way he read her, "and it's terrible thing because I think you're an awesome person."

"No being serious, you are an awesome person, you're smart. You can be funny sometimes, even if your serious, it doesn't always come off as arrogant." Naruto tells her, "and I know I annoy you because of how I act."

Weiss looked a little bit sad, "and don't be sad." She looked at him, "besides the eyes you have should be filled happiness and fulfillment…your sister is very proud of you…even if she doesn't say it."

Weiss watched as Sher sat her coffee down with a blueberry mountain on the plate and did the same for Naruto. The girl watched as Naruto took a bite of his muffin while drinking his coffee, "mmm! These are good!"

"Naruto," Weiss watched as he focused back on her, "don't talk with your mouth full please."

"Oh, sorry Weiss," Naruto says as he swallowed the bits of muffin in his mouth, "you should try it."

Weiss took the muffin, taking a bite of out of it. She felt the sweet taste of blue berries flood her mouth, before she saw Naruto drink his coffee. She watched him smile, before she felt her heart skip a beat. He had a beautiful smile, and for the first time she could say that she found someone with an unending light.

In fact, she swore that Naruto was glowing.

* * *

Leaving the coffee shop, Naruto saw that it was raining, "hey Weiss hold on a second."

Naruto placed his hand near a potted plant and formed a wooden stick with leafs acting as an umbrella. "Here, don't want you catching a cold hahaha."

Weiss looks at him, blushing a little bit, before they both walked out into the rain. The makeshift umbrella was working pretty good, "so Naruto…I guess this where we part ways right?"

"You almost sound like you don't want too," Naruto laughs a little, "don't worry about me though I'll be fine."

"Oh…yeah…silly me hahaha." Weiss chuckles, "but don't stay out too late we've got a test tomorrow."

"Want to make another bet hmm?" Naruto asks her once more, "I'm currently one-zero."

"Actually, Naruto…I'd like to this again." Naruto looked at Weiss bewildered before he smiled.

"Sure Weiss, just name the place and time…and I won't dress like a bum either." Naruto tells her with a smile.

"Fine, and Naruto…thank you…for everything you said." Weiss held out her hand, "they're probably the sweetest things I ever heard someone say to me."

"Aw, shucks." Naruto took her hand and shook it, "well it was nothing but the truth."

"See you back at school Naruto," Weiss says before walking away, but she failed to notice Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

 _"_ _Yeah Weiss, see you back at school as well."_


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto was currently sitting in a seat in front of Kirabi "Killer Bee" Akatsume. "So, get this cool cats, we got voted the second most popular mix genre radio station studio in The Kingdom of Vale by her people. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen it's currently six in the evening and our night music is about to begin."

"However, before we begin our night life special for this booming and wet Saturday we've got a short and sweet interview here in our station followed by a debut song. That's right folks, I found myself a cool cat just yesterday, and he is here tonight to play his heart out." Killer Bee chuckles in the microphone, "anyway ladies and gents…Naruto The Kitsune."

Naruto watched as the microphone was slid over to him, "um hi everyone. Anyway, just like Killer Bee just said I'm going to be playing my first debut song here in about…five minutes?" Killer Bee nods, "five minutes and Killer Bee wanted a short interview with me to get me out there…so what did you want to ask?"

"Well first off," Killer Bee grabbed the mic, "I wanted to ask you how was your day. Kind of soggy and sorry outside, so how does it hold to you tonight?"

"Well, can't say much. I've been through some of the worst sand storms in Vacuo, and I've been soaked to the bone in Mistral. So, it's not so bad, a little light rain never killed anyone." Naruto says in the mic, "anyway my day's been great so far…and I can't really complain."

"Ah damn, hear that folks, this cat has been everywhere it seems. Anyway, this cat here is actually very young for his age. Sixteen soon to be seventeen, and once more, he's a student at Beacon…oh yes you heard me right we've got a Hunter that's in the makings as well as a musical prodigy." Killer Bee says, "now I don't know about you cats…but damn I think it takes a lot of talent to fight with the sword but play smooth as well. Tell me something Naruto, did you write the song you're about to perform?"

"Not on paper, almost everything I do is when I find a beat. However, I found it just outside of your studio before walking in, and well I'm ready to play." Naruto says as he takes a deep breath, "oh and shout out to all my friends and teachers at Beacon especially Ozpin this song goes out to them."

"Aww, hear that folks, you see this kid hasn't got a big head on his shoulders. Grounded, given back to his friends at Beacon with a dedication song." Killer Bee takes a deep breath as an assistant comes to get Naruto, "now ladies and gentlemen…in the next minute you'll be hearing the debut of The Kitsune."

Killer Bee turned off the mic, before walking over to glass paned window, before looking on as Naruto quickly got set up. "Okay kid you ready?"

"Yes sir, ready as ever Dattebayo!" Naruto yells as he holds the guitar up and strums it a few times, "but to honest…this song would work better with an electric guitar."

"Azula, grab the guitar from the back." Azula his assistant nodded as she ran to the back and grabbed a guitar and walked into the room, handing it to Naruto with a nod.

Naruto gently put down his acoustic guitar as he hooked up the guitar and began to play a few notes he'd play on his acoustic.

"Thirty seconds Mr. Akatsume." Killer Bee's assistant says as she walks up, and begins to mess with the controls for the sound room, "and we're on standby."

Naruto found his original beat, before smiling. "This will be awesome Dattebayo."

Killer Bee nods, before watching as Naruto nodded and smiles. "Alright kid…here we go."

* * *

Yang, and the rest of her team including Weiss were hugged around a radio. "Oh shit…here we go, we're actually going to hear Naruto play for the first time."

"I've already heard him," Weiss says, "it's actually very good talent of his."

"Oh wow, we're now getting into personal talents." Yang teases Weiss, "what did you two do?"

"We just talked Yang, as per the bet." Weiss tells her, before looking away from the blonde.

"I'm actually quite curious," Blake says, "but that's questions for later."

"There will be no questions for later, because we've got a combat test tomorrow and I want to get some sleep." Weiss says, "and…besides…he wasn't that bad of a person to talk to you."

"Weiss and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-i-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then he comes little Weiss in a baby carriage." Yang and Ruby teased Weiss who blushed in a fury before hitting them both on their heads.

"Sh-shut up!" She yells.

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one! HIT IT!" Naruto roars as he sees the light turn green and he began to strum his guitar very fast.

He began to slow down into a beat, but kept it into an upbeat tune. A few seconds pass by before he starts to play more slowly, but went into the upper notes. "Hold on tight, here we go, we're going to take flight into the sunlight!"

Naruto stops signing for a moment, ripping his guitar as strums to a beat in his head for a few seconds.

"Sometimes life is tough, it'll beat you down, but when you look at it a certain way, you can stand up and make it seem like a clown. I can't get no satisfaction, so let's go! Let's fly while we can, take my hand, give me some more of that light!" Naruto yells as he began to pick up the pace on the beat.

"We'll take on the storms, we'll brave the wilds, and we'll storm through the night. We'll chase the sunlight down and capture it to make it ours. Come the hottest of summers and the coldest of winters, we'll have each other. Stand by me, our light will explode, and we'll fly like shooting stars!" Naruto sings his heart out as he strums very fast, "now hold tight, we're going to soar, with shield and sword in hand ready to cut into the night!"

"We're not backing down, my sword and shield protect my friends as I lead them, my friends stand by me as I charge forth with my spear, and my friends stand next to me as I fade us into the shadows. I will help us go, I will help us flow, and we come around my friends stand back as I slam into the ground!" Naruto sings.

Naruto went back to the original opening beat for a few seconds like before the start of the song, before smirking as he got closer to the mic. "Hold tight, here we go, we're going to take flight into the sunlight!"

"I know a young warrior, she runs faster than the wind, and with her skills she'll cut away the darkness. I know her friend as well, she'll punch at the light and make it come alive in flame, she'll take flight like a dragon. One of them brings upon the power of the seasons, electric and flames flying fast at me, her ice-cold eyes staring into me with icicles coming at me, and the other I couldn't see as she takes me down." Naruto rips on the guitar as he bops his head more to the beat.

A few seconds go by as he plays his guitar, creating a musical riff in the room as he

"Hold on tight, here we go, we're not down yet so let's stand up!" Naruto sings loudly into the mic before he starts to play on a higher and soft notes.

"I'm falling too fast, I'm afraid that the darkness is going to overtake me. I can see the red eyes staring into me, rage filled and ready to eat me alive. It's so surreal, I can't even tell what's real. However, when I awaken, like a shining blue star I shall explode with power unfathomed as I continue my track to be the greatest there ever was and will be." Naruto sings with his heart, "I can't do it alone, my brother is by my side, and ash falls the Cinders will join and we'll run in a field of Emerald chasing our sunlight."

"Once we clutch it, we'll see that inside of us is a power that is unknown and can never be controlled. With-a-mighty-cry-we'll-survive!" Naruto yells before he finished the song the song with a few guitar notes that tapered off to silence.

The light went red, which Killer Bee walked inside of the room. "How was I?"

"Frigging awesome kiddo, frigging awesome. I think this song is going to be a hit, besides if it is I'll be giving you a call back in here." Killer Bee says, "and here you go."

Killer Bee handed Naruto a hundred lien, chuckling a little, "consider it a down payment hahaha."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the studio, before looking at his hundred lien. He smiled as he pocketed the money, before getting out his scroll. He saw that he had several texts, many of them from his various friends in beacon.

 _"_ _Was that song about us Naruto, because that's frigging crazy good!"  
"Was that brother you mentioned Rexy."  
"Hey how come team Coffee didn't get a shout out!"  
"Hey Naruto that was a really good song, I'm making it Team RWBY's theme!"  
"No, that's Team JNPR theme song!" _

Naruto laughed a little, he did forget to put Team Coffee into the song…by accident. He was about to text them when he heard something coming at him. He barely moved his head in time as a flaming black feather destroyed his scroll. "Son-of-a-bitch! I just started learning how to use that," Naruto yells before dodging another feather. _"Who the hell?!"_

Naruto looked around before cursing when he saw a woman wearing a short black kimono standing on a ledge, "so you're the one Dio talked about, your reflexes are very good. I was aiming to kill you with one blow, but it would seem as though this will be a challenging fight!"

Naruto growls as blue and red aura exploded around him, he wasn't taking no chances if Dio was also nearby, all he needed to do was signal for…his eyes suddenly widened in realization. _"No my scroll, I needed to call for back up just in case this happened!"_

The woman chuckled as she dropped down, her katana clattering a little bit. She didn't drop down like normal either, but seemed to glide slowly to the ground. She stood there as she crossed her arms, "you now face the second God, The Goddess of flames…Kami."

"What is with you and that bastard Dio having such flamboyant names!" Naruto yells, "you both aren't gods!"

"Well, after Lord Merlot gets done, we'll be stronger than even a Maiden."  
"A what…?"  
"Oh, you don't know, well…that's too bad."

Naruto dodged a barrage of feathers, raising a wall of wood near a family they would've hit. "Oh, so sorry…my hand slipped."

 _"_ _I need to get her away from these people…"_ Naruto muses as he looks around before seeing a fire hydrant. "Hey Goddess of flames!"

Kami smirked, "good that you acknowledge my title."

"Meet water!" Naruto makes a wooden branch slam into the hydrant and fire a jet of water at her.

She flies upwards, landing on a building before watching Naruto start dashing. She growls and starts to follow him, gliding and dashing onto various rooftops as he jumped up and made sure to keep her focus solely on him.

* * *

Inside of the infirmary at Beacon, the cocoon that Rexy was in slightly cracked. A slight noise was made as it cracked some more, inside of it a pair of yellow eyes with normal sclerae came into view. "Brother…"

* * *

Naruto dodged several feathers as he landed in on a building that was in construction, "get out of here now!" Naruto yelled at some of the workers, "there's a Grimm here…I'm a Hunter!"

The workers wasted no time, quickly leaving the structure as Naruto saw Kami land just behind him, he turned around and barely managed to dodge a stab by her katana. However, he felt heat around it as the air ignited into the flames.

She smirks as he back flips and gets ground from her. "Where's your blade at boy…oh could it be you've forgotten it?"

"I don't need Bahuubali to defeat you, witch." Naruto mocks her with a smirk on his face, "you're not like Dio…your pretty straightforward in your approach. You're playing to my advantage."

"Heh, cocky…I like it. You're quite handsome…too bad that little white hair girl won't be seeing much of you…well maybe your leg here and arm there." She points with her sword at various parts of the room they were in. "But, I wonder…was that girl Weiss Schnee by chance?"

"You stay away from my friend," Naruto grips his fists as he enters a combat stance he saw Ozpin use in their spars, "or I'll smear the wall with you."

Naruto's aura exploded around him, which made Kami purse her lips, she was genuinely surprised at the boy's power. "I can see why Dio had trouble with you, but that's why he's off to collect someone who can teleport..."

"Who!" Naruto demands, "tell me now!"

"Minato Namikaze," the words made his eyes widen, "oh my…got a special love for that man?"

"Not exactly, but if you lay one finger on his children and wife I'm not only going to rip out your heart…I'll make you suffer." Naruto's sclera became black on the outer edges of the pupil as he focused on Kami, "and that's a damn promise."

"Show me then," Kami motioned with hand and licked her lips, "give me something to cry and mewl over little boy."

Naruto charged at her, cocking his fist back before they clashed against her blade. She smirks as they began to trade blows, neither one of them getting a hit on each other. Naruto spun around and delivered a devastating kick onto Kami that sent her through a couple of walls.

She smirks, wiping her lips as she got up. She vibrated her katana before slicing at a couple of steel beams that supported the building. "Hehehe-hahaha!" She laughs menacingly as she charged at Naruto, "see if you can block these!"

Naruto was about to block them until everything in his body told him to move away, when he did, he saw to his own horror his aura being cut away. _"Her attack can go through aura, this isn't good…she's just toying with me."_

She was about to charge when Dio landed near her, he was bloodied and beaten as he coughed up a wad of blood. "Fucking Namikaze…always a pain in the ass to deal with." Dio says as looks at Kami. "How are you not taking that kid apart yet!"

"Tell me you didn't botch the capture of Minato Namikaze!" Kami yells as she watches as a flash of light appeared above them, she barely blocks a man emerging from that light with a sword.

"Minato Namikaze!" Kami yells, "Merlot has a doctor's appointment open for you!"

"You can tell whoever that is that they messed with the wrong man, and the wrong family!" Minato yells as he kicks Kami away with ease and slams onto Dio.

Only for Dio to get dragged back by a third member of Dio and Kami's party. "Mercer, about time you come here!"

A man with red eyes, sharp teeth, and an extended hand dragging Dio sighs as he reels his arm back in. "You both are a disappointment to Merlot, you cannot even achieve victory with enhanced Grimm Genes. I guess an Alpha Grimm's Genes are in order…an Imp."

Minato flipped backwards, gaining ground as he watched Dio rip away the finger that he had marked only for a new one to grow. He landed next to Naruto, who he didn't bother to look at. Naruto growls a little bit as he steps forward and his aura exploding back to life.

"What did you do to his family?" Naruto questions Dio.

"Well…I sort of hit his wife and daughter, and tried to get his son." Dio chuckles, "that bastard is fast…faster than my time dilation."

"You what…" Naruto turns to Minato, "are they okay?!"

"What do you care…" Minato says as he steps to Naruto's side, "and you shouldn't be worried about them…they're not your family anyhow."

"Still the same…" Naruto shakes his head and growls, "fine…be that way. We're going to have a long talk after this is set in done."

Minato's blue aura exploded around him as he and Naruto stared daggers into the trio of experiments that Merlot created.

As a stone crumbled, Naruto and Minato charged at them. Naruto's hands blared to life as Rasengan formed in both, one red and blue. "Rasengan barrage!" Naruto yells as he spins around and counters Kami who moved to engage him, and blasted her sword away once while she turned and countered once him when he attempted to blast her with the second one.

Minato dodged around Mercer's arms, appearing in front of Dio who smirks as Mercer's arms come back around and attempt to stab Minato when bones jotted out from their hands. Minato teleported in a golden flash back to where Naruto and he were once standing.

Naruto barraged Kami with kicks as he caught her off guard and kicked twice in the face with a spin kick which made cough up some black blood as she smirked. She spun around, attempting to cut off his head, but found that he already leaned back to dodge.

 _"_ _He's got no form, he fights with solely instinct…it's almost as if his body moves on it's on!"_ Kami muses with alarm as she reverses grips her katana and launches feathers at Minato.

Naruto looks towards his estranged father, dashing backwards and forms a barrier of wood that slammed from below the floors to protect him. Skidding backwards as he stopped, Minato glared at him, "don't think I'll thank you for a moment."

"Didn't count on it," Naruto scuffs, "prick."

* * *

The cocoon Rexy was in bursts open, making Glynda run in, Rexy was standing there. He had a human body now, sort of. Behind him a tail like a Beowulf's swished about, he stood naked as his long jet-black hair flowed down his shoulders. A blue and red aura appearing around him, he looked at his hands.

In a way he looked like Naruto, but his golden eyes and black hair as well as having an angular face made the difference present. He gripped his hands, turning towards Glynda who stood there in shock. "Naruto is in danger!"

* * *

Naruto dashed side to side as he approached Mercer, who growls as he watches Dio and Kami take on Minato.

"So, you're the one that Merlot hates the most, someone who can repel him, how can you repel such a gift!" Mercer yells!"

"Take your gift and shove it, freak!" Naruto yells as he slams his foot onto Mercer's stomach and seems flying off the building.

Naruto spins around, barely catching Kami's blade with a wrench he picked up off the ground and spins around to bash her brains out with a violent strike when Dio appears behind him. "Time Dilation!" Naruto felt himself slow down, before his eyes widened in shock as Kami took her blade and stabbed him in the shoulder at normal speed.

Ten seconds went by quickly, and Naruto felt the blade being pulled from his shoulder, he was then kicked away by Dio. Blood slowly seeped out of the wound, he looked at Minato who had his arms crossed and looked at them.

"So, I guess you still don't care about me…huh…father." Naruto says as he coughs up a little bit of blood. "That's fine…I don't care about you either…"

"However, we're both going to have to work together…if…" Naruto watched as Minato teleported away, "we…want to…live."

Naruto face fell, what was anger turned to sadness quickly, he sighs. _"Guess…it has to be like this hasn't it?"_

"Oh, that's cold…even for me." Dio says, "I guess you really are a bastard child hahaha…"

"You have to have a father to be a bastard…" Dio looks at Naruto who looks up at them both, "and I have one and his name's Ozpin."

Naruto powered up with a roar, his red aura overtaking his blue, forcing it to hug his body. "Get ready, because I'm going all out…"


	30. Chapter 30

Kami and Dio smirk as Naruto had to use one hand to block them both as they charged, Naruto flipped backwards, grabbing a piece of sheet metal to use as a makeshift sword and began to try and desperately counter Kami.

Blood dropped from his good hand as the metal dug into it, which made Naruto throw the piece of metal Dio. The blonde used his semblance to dilate time enough to where he casually stepped to the side.

Naruto flipped backwards, before grabbing some dust crystals out of his coat pocket. They were Wind and Burn crystals. The blonde smirked as they were fed with aura, the duo of Merlot's experiments looked at each other before dashing to the sides and jumped just as Naruto threw them and jumped as well.

The building's floor they were on ignited in a mighty blast, this alerted many LEO in the area who began to converge.

* * *

Naruto landed on a nearby building, tumbling in his roll, before breathing hard. Forming a Rasengan in his hands he rolled to the side as Mercer appeared and launched both of his arms at Naruto.

Naruto got up, launching the Rasengan at Mercer who was hit full force by it. He was then sent sprawling backwards into the air before his hands from his extended arms gripped the roof. He had a demonic like grin when he angled himself to stare at Naruto.

"I offer you this one-time Naruto Namikaze, join us, and I promise that Merlot will be a much better father to you than either Ozpin or Minato ever was." Naruto spits out a wad of blood before dashing backwards Mercer slams into the building where he had been standing.

Kami appeared at Naruto's side, where he barely dodged several slashes from her katana until one caught him and ripped a slash down his chest. Naruto roared out as Dio appeared and kicked him across the roof.

Naruto got up, slamming his fists into the building as he wails in fury as aura exploded around him. Naruto dashed with incredible speed, appearing behind Kami who had little time to react as she barely dodged a Rasengan held, only to watch him jump and spin around before launching it at Mercer.

Dio appeared in front of Mercer, using his semblance to slow the attack down and deflect it away. The blonde man smirks as he charged at Naruto, Mercer did the same. "I say we take him alive…cut him his arms and legs off first!"

Mercer nodded in agreement, only to watched as Naruto charged at them as well. Dio eyes widened in realization, he was timing him still. His semblance couldn't be used for another twenty seconds, which meant that Naruto had plenty of time to attack them both.

Dodging Mercer's arms, Naruto slammed his foot into Dio's head and sent him careening off the building with a scream. Naruto then spun around and elbowed Mercer in the stomach. The man coughed up before Naruto began to barrage him with a series of kicks.

Mercer coughed up some as he was kicked away, Naruto leaned forwards and barely dodges Kami's sword before he kicks her away. Naruto's aura dispersed as he was breathing hard, coughing up some more blood, Naruto watched as all three of them got back up, and smirked.

"All out of juice kid?"  
"Merlot will enjoy your power."  
"That was quite exciting…I may even make your death a pleasurable one."

Naruto growls as he stands up, before powering up once more. "This fox has nine tails," Naruto says, "and I'm not even half way done ye-aaaah!"

Naruto wails as Mercer's arms comes around and starts to electrocute him. However, his eyes fully turn black with the red irises blazing to life as he grips Mercer's arms before ripping them off.

"Waaaah!" Mercer wails as he retracts his now knobs, which slowly begin to heal.

Naruto shoulder wounds closes as black veins start to come around his eyes, before he looks at them. Naruto's finger nails slowly turned black as they grew into claws, he looked at them all with hatred in his eyes.

Red aura exploded around him, slowly a tint of blue appeared on the outside. "I'm not…done yet…" Naruto breaths as he drops into a fighting stance. _"I can hold out until my friends get here…but what is this power I feel inside of me?"_

Mercer sits on the ground as Dio and Kami charge at Naruto. The blonde teen jumps backwards, before blocking and countering both as fast as he could. Naruto feels Dio's time dilation and backs out of the area before he gets caught in it.

Growling, Dio and Kami side stepped each other as they charged at Naruto.

The teen counters them by making branches and various trees explode from under the roof they were on, knowing by now that it should've been fully evacuated. Naruto uses this moment to look around before dashing towards the ledge of a building and jump off.

* * *

Landing onto a street with LEO in it, Naruto was breathing hard as the power he had slowly started to fade. "Hey, you, stop!" An officer says as he walks over to Naruto only for the blonde to kick him out of the way when a barrage of feathers nearly kills the officer.

Naruto watches as all three of Merlot's experiments land where the officer had been, "got'cha you little bastard." Kami says as she charges at Naruto only for Minato appear, "NANI?!"

Minato kicks Kami backwards, into a glass window from a shop who got evacuated. The blonde man lands in front of Dio, who watches as seal glows brightly on Naruto's sweater. "Y-you came back?"

"I didn't come back out of love, I came back to finish what I started with these bastards…Aka and Anko are fine…I got them in a safe spot." Naruto looks at Minato before frowning as he got up.

"How did you even...wait...when I wasn't looking." Naruto says, "you put a seal on me?!"

"It was beneficial for you to live, like I said...don't think anything more of it." Minato says as he spins his sword in his hand before handing a second one to Naruto.

"I need some aura," Naruto held out his hand, "please."

"Generate it yourself," Minato tells Naruto coldly as he walks away from him, "I need all of mine…I can't waste it on useless things."

Naruto growls as he walks over to the officer, "hey buddy can you generate aura?"

"Y-yes," Naruto held out his hand, "what do you need?"

"Give me what you can and get everyone out of here!" Naruto tells him.

Naruto absorbed the aura the man gave him, before his eyes turned back to their red color and black veins appeared around them. The blonde walked towards Minato who was staring down Dio as his blue flared about with an angelic hum.

Standing to his side was Mercer, whose arms had fully healed, he stared daggers at Naruto. the people were quickly getting evacuated as Naruto gripped his fists, "look…I don't care…" Minato turned his estranged son. "Because you've never given me a reason to care…just don't die…because I want to kick your ass myself."

Minato turned away from Naruto, "you're far too weak to even be considering that."

"Yeah, whatever Minato." Naruto calls his father as he takes a step forward, "let's do this."

Naruto and Minato charged forwards, both slamming their opponents with their right legs and into their chests. Naruto was the first to burst forward, and kicked Mercer into a car. The man turned around, grabbing the car and throwing it at Naruto. the blonde backflipped, forming a wooden wall that blocked the car.

However, Mercer's two arms came through the wall, nearly impaling him. That's when Naruto rolled to the side, slicing them off once more with an aura enhanced swipe of his hand. Sighing, Naruto jumped over the wall and formed two large Rasengan.

As he was about to throw them, Naruto's eyes widened when a sword emerged from his gut. Coughing up a huge amount of blood, Naruto turned around to see Kami with a smirk on her face. She looked away and jumped away as a blonde-haired girl slammed into the wooden wall that she had had her back to.

Naruto's breathing became hoarse as he collapsed to his knees, before watching Mercer charge at Yang. He then threw both Rasengan as they careened and impacted him. Mercer roared out as he was sent into the side of a building.

Naruto's collapsed into fetal position as his aura dispersed and began to solely focus on keeping him alive.

Yang ran over to Naruto, "fuck, Naruto!"

Ruby and Blake fired shots at Dio who kicked Minato away, much to the man's surprise. _"They're getting stronger…it must be that they take damage and convert it into extra energy via cellular regeneration."_

 _"_ _This isn't good…at this rate me and Naruto will both get cap-…"_ Minato stopped when he looked to where Naruto was collapsed, _"I thought you were stronger than this…pathetic."_

Naruto was breathing hard as blood slowly ran from his mouth, "Weiss!" Ruby yells as she runs over to where Naruto was.

"Jaune's team is on the way," Weiss got over to Naruto, she and Blake picked him up.

 _"_ _Ruby, you guys got company coming, apparently some of those Green Grimm are using the sewers to come at you!"_ Jaune's voice blared over their scrolls. _"Team Cerulean is on the way!"_

Kami landed besides Mercer, before chuckling as she looked at her opponents. "Oh my, looks like our entire shopping list is here."

"Yeah," Dio says, "how convenient…Lord Merlot will be pleased."

Both of their eyes glowed a sickly green as black veins appeared around them, however when they were about to charge a red and blue object slammed in front of Naruto and the others. "Brother…" the object spoke as it revealed itself under the layers of aura. "I've returned."

"R-Rexy?" Naruto murmurs as his eyes grew dull, "is that you…you…you look normal…hehe…he…"

Rexy turned to Naruto, giving him some aura, while also healing his wounds. Rexy's golden eyes glared at Naruto as he wore his master's old sherwani. He held Bahuubali in his hands as well, "master here is your blade."

"It's yours now…" Naruto coughs, "I'm unable to fight."

"I see," Rexy says with a frown, "Weiss…Blake…protect my friend."

"W-who are you?" Weiss asks.

"I'm The Beowulf made whole." Rexy says as he unsheathes Bahuubali, "I am Rexy Namikaze."

Weiss and everyone stared at Rexy with shock. That was the Beowulf Naruto had, they had heard he went into a cocoon like state, but they never expected to come out looking so much like a faunus let alone normal.

Naruto was being dragged away by Blake and Weiss, "we're going to get to a hospital…just hang in there alright?" Weiss says.

"Heh, sounds like yo-ah-your worried about me." Naruto coughs a little bit, "s-s-sorry."

"It's fine…" Weiss says, only for Kami to appear in front of them.

"Oh no you don't, you both go grab your own meat!" Kami roars out only for Rexy to appear in front of them as well, "huh?!"

Rexy slashes at her, cutting off her arm with ease, her eyes widened as she screams out in pain. Several creeps emerge from the ground as they charge at Rexy who blurs out of view appears behind them with the sword in his hand reversed grip.

The creeps all disperse as their heads fall off, Rexy stands there. "Weiss…Blake…quickly now."

Weiss and Blake nod, they began to run with Naruto. Ruby walks besides Rexy, slamming her scythe into the ground, "let's kick her butt Rexy. Super Speed Duo style!"

Rexy showed a smirk, before his eyes glowed for a moment as he and Ruby charged. He had become a wisp of blue light while Ruby had turned into rose petals as they charged at their foe.

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, and Team JNPR were all engaging the Grimm underground, before Jaune sliced the head off a Green Beowulf. "Let's go up!"

Nora nodded, slamming her hammer upwards and forming a hole. They all jumped out of it two at a time, Jaune and Pyrrah were the first to land and engage Mercer as he charged at a weakened Minato. Jaune and Pyrrah landed in front of him, with Jaune slicing off his new arm.

"Raaaah!" Mercer screams, jumping backwards to gain ground.

"We got you Na…wait a minute, you're not Naruto." Jaune corrected himself upon looking at the man.

"Can you lot handle them?" Minato asks as he looks as Cinder and Emerald jump from the hole in the ground.

"Oh of course sir," Pyrrah says, "please get to safety."

Pyrrah was stunned when Minato teleported away, but he didn't teleport away until he saw Emerald and Cinder glare at him. _"They're servants of hers…she's nearby."_

Cinder walked over towards Jaune, standing besides Pyrrah as she pointed her arrows at Mercer. Emerald stood beside Jaune, aiming her guns at him as well. Nora and Ren stood to their back as several Grimm emerged from the hole.

Dio looked around, before he caught Kami as she was sent careening back into him. She was bleeding and damaged heavily. "They're too much, too many."

Ruby and Rexy looked at each other, both bumping each other's fists as they walked besides Yang who was glaring daggers at Dio.

Everyone looked at each other, before all of Merlot's experiments backed off and walked towards each other while keeping their eyes on their opponents. All of them breathing heavily as they each various degrees of damage on them.

"You lot may have won this round, but this is just the pregame battle." Dio says as he claps both of his hands together, "we'll see each other again.

Mercer and Kami flowed their aura into Dio as a glow emitted from him. "Time Dilation: The World!"

In almost an instant, everything stopped around them, before Dio dashed off with his comrades.

Ozpin appeared, before looking around, before seeing time flow back to normal. Everyone looked bewildered as they looked at each other before looking at Ozpin, "very good students."

"Wait, what happened to the Grimm coming out of the hole…they're gone…" Nora says as she and Ren look around.

"They retreated along with their handlers…where is Weiss, Blake, and Naruto?" Ozpin inquires.

"Naruto got hurt really bad, he's in the hospital." Ozpin nods at Ruby's answer, "I see…everyone…get back to Beacon immediately."

Qrow drops in besides Ozpin, "this was bold Ozpin…"

"It was, Merlot must be having something planned to go after Minato Namikaze so openly." Ozpin says, "personally if it wasn't for the fact that if he was taken it could be disastrous later on, I would tie a bow on Minato's head."

Qrow notices something, before walking over to it. It was Naruto's combat boot, it had a sigil on it, a sigil he had seen commonly. "It's odd that a man who hates his own son would have teleportation mark on their clothing."

Ozpin walked over to see what Qrow was talking about before observing it, sighing. "I wonder how Minato managed to slip it on without Naruto noticing?"

* * *

Naruto was breathing fine, but he was hooked to an IV with blood bags as well. "You're lucky young man you got here when you did otherwise this could've been much worse. You lost a liter or two, but we'll be sure to get you back up and going."

"What about my stab wound?" Naruto asks, "won't I need surgery?"

"Nah, it was a clean cut, your aura will heal you up. We're just going to keep stitches in it." The doctor says, "we'll keep you overnight however to make sure there was no poison on the blades."

"It's raining," Naruto sniffs the air, "outside."

"Oh yes, it's been a downpour since you got here." The doctor says, "tell me something child do you have any relatives we need to call?"

"No." Naruto answers as he huddles in the bed, "I'm fine."

"Your friends will be in a second, also…you've got a guardian angel kid…someone just gave us the blood." Naruto eyes widened at the statement, he then looked at the bags.

 _"_ _It couldn't be…right?"_ Naruto sighs, _"that's a long shot…"_

Naruto watches as the doctor walks out before Blake and Weiss come in, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm better now, just shock from the wound. Looks like I'll have another scar hahaha…" Naruto weakly laughs.

"You, blonde headed, dolt why didn't you use the scroll!" Weiss yells, "you've could've been killed!"

"What, me die, pfft…" Naruto blows raspberries, "you're not that lucky Weiss hahaha…I'm still going to give everyone a run for their money."

Weiss sighs, rolling her eyes, "just…don't do something so stupid again."

"Hey, guys I'm going to go, Sun's calling me." Blake says as she walks out of the room.

Naruto sighs, "Weiss…make sure you watch your back from now on…"

"Huh," Weiss looks at Naruto, "one of them mentioned something about going after you…keep that scroll near you on emergency standby…"

"Where is your scroll?" Weiss asks.

"Shattered, the black-haired woman destroyed it after I started texting you guys…sorry." Naruto looks at the window before sighing. "Hey Weiss…that blonde haired man I was with…he okay?"

"Yeah," Weiss says, "he disappeared as soon as Jaune's team arrived. Rexy is totally different as well, he looks like a faunus at best."

"I know…I remember it clearly before going under." Naruto looks at her, "that blonde man was my father."

Weiss looked stunned, "the-then why is he not here?"

"Because Weiss," He sighs, "he doesn't care about me."

Naruto watched as Weiss reached over and took his hand, "you've got people who do care about you…Naruto…Naruto what is that growing up your arm!"

Naruto looked down to see a black vein slowly traveling, "it's something I've had since I was four…it just appears. It's not a diseases, it's a part of my semblance I think."

"Oh," Weiss face fell flat, "that's weird."

"Yeah, I know right, I'm tired…" Naruto says as he leans back into the pillow.

"Well, I guess I could stay up here, just in case they attack again." Weiss says.

"It's up to you, the cafeteria should still be open," Naruto tells her, "besides hospital food isn't so bad."

Weiss nods, "do you want anything?"

"I'll be fine…" Naruto says, "I'm still full off the muffins."

Weiss couldn't help, she chuckled as she walked out.


	31. Chapter 31

Sighing, Naruto awoke to find that Weiss had fallen asleep in her chair. Getting up, he unplugged the IV machine and stretched as he walked to the bathroom with the IV machine rolling behind him. Looking in the mirror, Naruto sighed with a heavy breath as he washed his face.

 _"_ _Just what was that power…"_ Naruto's mind flashed back to when he was being electrocuted only for something to explode out of him, _"it felt like I was ten times…no one hundred times more powerful for the briefest of moments."_

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, _"is there really another realm of power inside of me…something…that can put me on par with Ozpin at the very least? I can't get cornered like that again, they're after my friends…what if I'm the only one able to fight…"_

Naruto scrunched his fists up, _"I will never ever…let my friends get hurt because of me."_

Sighing, he dried his face, walking back into his room, Naruto saw Weiss still asleep before he walked over to the bed and got a blanket on it. He gently draped it around her, not trying to wake her up, before he looked at the IV.

Naruto press the nurse button, not a few minutes later, a nurse came in. "Yes?"

"Can you unhook me please, I need some fresh air." Naruto says as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure that's fine, here." Naruto hissed a little bit when the nurse pulled the needle from his arm. "You're actually getting discharged in a few hours anyhow. Feel free to walk about and gets some air…should I wake her up?"

"She's been up most of the night I think, leave her be…I'll get us out of here before she becomes a bother hahaha…"  
"You two a couple?"  
"Huh, no-no-no, she's a really good friend."  
"Heh, well she's a cutie."  
"Um…thanks I guess…"

Naruto watched as the nursed walked out of the room, sighing, he took a deep breath before walked towards the door. However, that's when it opened, revealing Ozpin. Naruto quickly backed away as the man entered, before he smiled.

"Naruto, good to see your up and about." Ozpin says, "however you should be resting."

"I'm sorry, just really anxious to get back to training." Naruto says, "I've got friends that are in danger if I don't."

"You've been quite the active little fellow, which is why I came to tell you something." Ozpin says as he walks over towards Weiss, "is she resting?"

"Yeah…she's been up most of the night probably, she was scared that they'd come back."  
"That's not an unfounded fear, it's best to always strike back when your enemy least suspects it."  
"Yeah…"

"Anyway," Ozpin motions for Ozpin to sit on the bed, "I've come to tell you that Minato Namikaze is here."

Naruto scuffed, "and you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I don't expect you to…well not because of him. However, Minato did something right by you for once…he told Anko of you." Naruto eyes widened, "and she's wanting to meet her step-son."

Naruto's eyes widened a little bit, "sh-she'd…she's wanting me…to be…apart?"

Ozpin sat by Naruto, he sighs, "she is."

"So, what does Minato think of it?"  
"He doesn't like, I'm afraid that man will never know love for you."  
"Can I at least talk to him, know why?"  
"You can…but Naruto, sometimes it's better let sleeping dogs lay."  
"I know…thanks…dad."

Ozpin smiles before hugging Naruto a with his free arm, "it's no problem son."

Naruto nods, "can we meet in a separate room?"

"I can arrange that, wouldn't want Ms. Schnee to wake up and be cranky, would we?" Ozpin jokingly questions Naruto.

The blonde laughs a little, before getting up and following Ozpin. "I want to at least talk to Minato first."

* * *

Naruto was in a private room, the bed had been moved out, and in the place of it was chairs. Sighing, he looked at the door. Ozpin was acting as doorman outside, before he took another deep breath. His heart was pounding, he didn't know what to expect.

Ozpin was standing outside of the room, smiling a little bit when Anko and her children walked out of the elevator while glaring at Minato. Anko and the kids stood off to the side as Minato walked towards the door, Ozpin held out his cane to the door, before looking right at Minato.

"I look at your family, I see happy children, so I won't flatten you out here." Ozpin says straight to Minato's face, "because trust me when I say this for all the hell you've put your first-born child through you don't even deserve this."

Anko looked at Minato with anger but sadness in her eyes, she turned away from her husband when he looked over at her.

"You don't deserve to walk into there and talk to him, you don't even deserve to speak a word to him, so you should be thankful he's letting you explain _why_ you hate him so much." Ozpin hissed and moved his face until he was inches away from the taller man, "because in all respect if these people weren't here…I'd tie a pretty little bow on your head and give you to Merlot myself."

Minato looks right at Ozpin, "you already know who's his mother…don't you?"

"I don't hate, in fact, I think I love him for it. It's not about someone's birth, it's about what they do with the life they've chosen…that is for another talk…for another time. However, if you tell Naruto this, then I'll gladly at least let him see his mother for once." Ozpin growls at Minato.

Minato scuffed at Ozpin as he walked past the man, and entered the room.

"Sir," Anko calls out, "I didn't even know about Naruto being his son…I met him once…I mean…they looked the same…but."

"It's not your fault Mrs. Namikaze, but I'm glad that you at least will allow Naruto time to see his family." Ozpin smiles, "and thank you…he's lived a lonely life."

"Wait, so Mr. Kitsune is my big brother?" Aka says, "that's super cool…I have a Hunter for a brother!"

"Mama," Menma called out, "is it true big brotha is a Huntra…"

"Yes," Ozpin tells them, "and he's going to be the best one of them all."

Both children beamed with bright smiles, before they tried to walk over to the door. However, Anko held them back. "Not yet guys."

Both children complained, before sighing, "okay mom/mama."

Ozpin watched as Winter came walking up from an Elevator, she had been looking for Weiss to make sure she was okay. "I hope you sound proofed that door with those seals of yours."

"Five layers." Ozpin pushes up his glasses, "they'll need it."

* * *

Naruto sat across from Minato, looking at him, while Minato did the same. Both staring into each other, before finally Naruto spoke up, "So, what made you tell them?"

"I felt that at least since you kept me from getting ganged up you deserved to have a chance with other people…people that are unfortunately related to you through me." Minato tells Naruto, "honestly Naruto if I could go back and undo you…I would."

Naruto eyes widened before he felt a sudden rush of anger hit him, "fuck you!"

Naruto got up and threw a chair at the man, Minato barely dodged out of the way only to get socked in the mouth. He was so caught by the attack he didn't even react when Naruto kicked him in the stomach, tears bristled at Naruto's eyes.

"Do you even know how many nights I suffered alone in the cold, all the times I wished you'd just come home!" Naruto screams as he punches Minato again and this time broke the man's nose. "I don't want anything to do with you, I want to make sure you know how I felt!"

"How it felt to be alone, how it felt to be an outcast, how it felt to be forgotten!" Naruto screams as loud as he could in Minato's face, "I hate you! I hate you, I hate your fucking face…I hate your fucking eyes, I hate the fact you're my father!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to go about, every time saving a child and having their parents run to comfort them! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW FUCKED UP I WAS!" Naruto screams, "I still get scared when people get mad! I still have confidence issues, I still have the innate fear that everyone will just pack up and leave me!"

Minato looked at Naruto, seeing the red eyes of estranged son glaring daggers into him. If looks could kill, Minato would've been dead as soon as he walked into the door, this was just him being sent to hell. "Naruto…"

"Don't 'Naruto' me! Don't even speak my name, you never deserve to say my name again!" Naruto screams, "I still love you!"

Minato's eyes widened as he looked at him with shock, "excuse me?"

"Yeah, I still love you, and that what's hurting the most! Because, somewhere, in all the shattered pieces the child in me wants you to acknowledge me…wants you to love me, but the reality is that you never will! Because, I remember this!" Naruto reaches into his pants' pocket and pulls out a photo of when he was baby.

Tears fell from his eyes, "I remember the last time you said, 'I love you son'…and I remember the first time you said you hated me."

Minato looked away from the photo, only for Naruto to grip the collar of his shirt and scream "LOOK AT IT YOU BASTARD!"

Naruto shook as Minato stared at the picture, before he felt Naruto let go of him. Naruto stuffed the photo back into his pocket and gripped his hair. Tears falling down his face as he sobbed, "can you at least tell me what happened to my mother?"

Minato remained silent only for Naruto to stare at him before he felt rage seep into his heart once more. "Why have you forsaken me, in your eyes, your heart…your thoughts?"

The young blonde growled as he looked at the older, "I don't care if you hate me…I don't care if you feel you're justified in some fucked up way for the way you treated me…just give me closure!"

Minato looked down, before sighing. "I guess it's time you learned the reason…why I have foresaken you…it seems I owe you that much."

"You _at least_?" Naruto questions as he grips his hands, "that's all?!"

"Naruto…I heard of a boy running around able to control Grimm…was that you?"  
"Yeah…what of it."  
"You probably forgot because I poisoned you a long time ago, those powers were always yours…because of your mother."

Naruto turned around, his eyes widened, "w-what?"

"From the beginning," Minato says as he takes a seat and wipes the blood of his face. "I'll start from the beginning."

"When I was a younger man, I was a part of the noble court, I was one of the best Hunters inside of Vacuo. I was known as The Golden Flash, and it was because of my semblance, and also known as The Reaper due to my ability to just kill within a split second." Minato tells Naruto, "I was the best of the best, a Vacuo Knight."

Naruto crossed his arms, "what, you expect me to praise you for that?"

"You're related to King Ballahdeva, The Ballahdeva family is relatives to the Namikaze and as such we followed the old class rules. We were meant to take a mate from the upper echelon of society." Minato sighs, "but I saw it differently because I was always on the front lines."

"One day, exploring the ruins of a temple near a river I saw this beautiful redheaded woman floating in the river, at the time…I didn't know why however she was beaten and bloodied. I rescued her, nursed her back to health…and we fell in love…well at that was my thought at the time." Minato tells Naruto as the younger blonde looked at him.

The teen took a seat, "go on."

"Anyway, me and your mother…well after we fell in love we soon fell into bed with one another. I naturally kept her a secret, however, I couldn't when one day I came to our home…our secret home." Naruto eyes widened as he remembered a house in one of the few wooded areas in Vacuo. "And, she told me she was carrying you."

"I attempted to get Ballahdeva to legitimize you and her…but the family would have none of it, they excommunicated me and sent me wayward with a pregnant woman carrying my child." Minato shutters a little bit, "and at the time Sa-Kushina…"

"No, you were about to say a different name, say the damn name…don't hide anymore from me!" Naruto suddenly catches Minato.

"Salem…not Kushina…Kushina was your mother's fake name." Naruto's eyes widened, "well…it came time for her to give birth to you."

"It was, and always will be Naruto…the single…most…happiest…and painful moment of my life." Naruto's eyes widened as tears spilled from them again. "I loved you…I loved your mother."

"However, one day…you went out into the woods. I let my guard down, and a Deathstalker had gotten the drop on us. Your mother was at home cooking at the time," Minato looks at Naruto, "and you saved me and yourself at a cost."

"C-cost?" Naruto asked, "what?"

"Everything I knew," Minato looked at Naruto in the eye, "Naruto…you're not full faunus…nor are you even half human."

Naruto got up, "w-what?"

"Naruto…please listen to me." Minato watched as Naruto sat back down, "because of you I lived…but I wished I'd hadn't."

"Your aura activated for the first time, and unlike what I saw, it wasn't blue and red. It was a dark crimson red with a black outline…with a ghostly hum instead of an angelic one like my own. Your hair was snow white, your skin deathly pale…it was like…no I was…looking at a demon." Naruto's eyes widened at Minato's proclamation.

"Your mother Naruto, Salem, she's the queen of many Grimm…not all of them…but many." Minato told him.

"I'm…a demon?" Naruto looks at his hands, _"is that why I'm so powerful?"_

"I don't know…" Naruto looked at his estranged father, "I can't honestly say for sure now…I was always afraid you'd grow to hate humanity at some point…but…I was wrong."

"I overreacted…and still did…" Minato shook a little as suddenly his feeling came into light. "I confronted your mother…and my duty as a Huntsman took hold."

"It was a simply choice," Minato looked right into Naruto's eyes, "kill you both…or walk away from you both."

Naruto looked at Minato with horror etched on his face, he shook as he gripped his fists. "I forced your mother to take poison that would make her go to sleep…so that I could take you away from her…but on the way somewhere in life…I picked up the bottle…and just drunk…and drunk…and…drunk."

"I then gave you the same poison to seal away these memories, to seal away the bad ones…but I just caused you to have the worst ones…because in away…if you grew to hate humanity…I wanted you to find me and take it all out on me." Minato told Naruto, "because then I did my duty."

Minato sighs, "I'm proud of the young man you've become…but I know what you really are deep inside and it scares me."

Naruto looked at Minato, sighing, "so what…you should've forsake your duties…doesn't family take hold?"

"Does the bird simply refuse to fly when it is caught in a storm?" Minato tells Naruto, "does the caterpillar refuse to transform and go against nature?"

Naruto looked at Minato, before looking down at the floor. "So, what…does that mean?"

"It means Naruto, that I will never…ever…love you because I can't on the off chance you turn against the world…but it should never be the duty of the father to put down their son." Minato gets up, "but if it makes it any better…I think you have a right to see your brother and sister."

Naruto socked Minato in the mouth once more, the man turns to him and expected a retaliation this time. "Keep going…" Naruto didn't hesitate as he punched Minato again, and again…and again.

Minato watched, feeling the punches slowly stop, "wash away your hatred." Minato tells him, "because deep inside of you…there lurks a monster that will stop at nothing to use it against you…and that monster is called Darkness."

Naruto bawled as he hit Minato in the stomach, before stopping, and allowing the man to get up. Minato's aura had already healed most of the damage, he had let it down to give Naruto satisfaction…and it hurt like hell.

Sighing, Naruto stands up straight, taking a deep breath, his red eyes disappeared. "What do you mean by inside of me…Darkness?"

"Inside of us all Naruto, there are two beings…light and darkness. The need to create, the need to destroy, but you choose which one takes persistence." Minato tells Naruto, "I…chose my Darkness years ago to harden my heart against you…and I tried Naruto…to find a reason to let go of my duties."

"However," Minato looks at his firstborn child, "if you must know…why even try to keep hating me? You've had a hard life, but I saw friends of yours…many of them ready to fight to the death for you."

Naruto looked at Minato stunned at the man's words, "and that is the mark of a hero…"

Minato begins to walk out of the room, "Minato…" Naruto watches as he turns to him, "thank you…"

"Like I said, it was the least I owed you." Minato opened the door, and Naruto heard some gasping as he watched Minato waive off everyone.

The door was shut, given Naruto time to take the hint and rearrange the room. However, he stopped, before he looked at himself in the mirror. Slowly, but surely, the appearance of a child version of him having pale skin and white hair emerged.

Looking at himself, Naruto sighs, _"just another…series of bad events."_

The door slowly opened, and Naruto looked to see Anko with his brother and sister. They slowly walked towards him, before both had bright smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _"_ _However…"_

* * *

Naruto turns around, before kneeling and clutching Aka and Menma in his arms. Both of them were laughing, giggling, and just happy to know that they had an older brother. Naruto, himself allowed a smile to appear on his face as he felt something warm in his chest.

* * *

 _"_ _In this tragic life…I know what I hold dearest."_

* * *

Naruto rubs Menma's golden and purple locks, chuckling all the while. Aka was complaining when Naruto gave her a noogie, but later did the same to him. Time seemed to pass rather quickly as the three engaged in various activities with one another, until Menma had gotten tired and fell asleep.

* * *

 _"_ _I hold my friends…Jaune, Cinder, Emerald, Rexy, Pyrrah, Weiss, Ruby, Blake…Ren and Nora, even yes you Yang."_

* * *

Naruto watched as Anko gently laid Menma on one of the chairs, walking over to him, before clutching his face in one of her hands gently. "Your father eyes, your father's markings…but I really wish to meet your mother…she must have a beautiful face."

Anko smiles, "thank you for protecting him…even if you both hate each other…I still want to call you my son."

Naruto had tears spill from his eyes he wrapped her up in a hug.

* * *

 _"_ _However, I will also hold those that come into my life all the same…this life of mine is precious. Drenched in suffering, I can always ignite the flame inside of it to make a new light._

* * *

Naruto stood up on top of the hospital as he watched Minato and his family walk off, Naruto was joined by Ozpin who patted the boy's shoulder. "I'm proud of you…have you gotten the closure you wanted?"

"Yes…" Naruto says, "and it feels as though a burden has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I see, I guess that leaves just the elephant to address…" Ozpin looked at Naruto, "do you want to see your mother?"

"You know where she is?" Ozpin nods before looking over at a white fox that was on top of a hospital, it had a fresh bandage on its leg.

"You know who she is…don't you?"  
"I know, but it's up to her if she's ready to let go of her hatred for humanity."

Naruto sighs, before smiling, "if she hasn't got over it…then I'll make sure she'll see the light like I have. After all, it's darkest before dawn, right?"

* * *

 _"_ _I will hold you all sacred, even if I fall into The Darkness…I know you all will pull me out one way or another…it's a tough burden to bare."_

* * *

"That is correct Naruto," Ozpin chuckles, "looks like you've listening to me after all."

Naruto chuckles, before watching as several birds flew into the air…free from the storm. As he closed his eyes, he imagined himself as one of the birds. Finally, having closure, he could fly away from the ground. He could fly as high as he wanted, without care, and even if Darkness was creeping in slowly…he always one thing.

His many friends.

 _Team Cerulean, Juniper, Ruby, and Dr. Oobleck appeared in his mind._

His loved ones.

 _Ozpin, Aka, Menma, and Anko appeared in his mind all of them smiling._

They were all, totally without doubt…his sun.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto and co. slowly walked in the forest, "so Naruto, it's time to test it out…eh?"

"Yeah," Naruto tells Cinder, "I need you to bring it down so I can get a good opportunity…placement is everything. The quicker I can subdue it, the better, and it involves me either placing the initial bit inside of its brain…or heart."

"The Energy, or The Soul?" Emerald questions, "poetic ain't it?"

"Yeah…I know, but we've got to at least try it."  
"Why a Nevermore?"  
"Why _not_ a Nevermore?"  
"Touché…"

Rexy traveled besides Naruto, "these clothes…are itchy."

"You'll get used to them buddy," Naruto smiles as Bahuubali jingled on Rexy's side.

Naruto had decided to give Bahuubali to Rexy as a temporary until Ruby could either make Rexy a weapon or Naruto would have to go get one. Naruto's new strategy between the two was now High Speed, which involved both he and Rexy just going in as fast and quick as possible.

Naruto looked at Rexy before smiling, "I heard you kicked their butts."

"Me and the Silver Eyed One beat the woman to a pulp, it was rather easy." Naruto chuckles at Rexy's answer.

"That's good, that's very good, you were always strong Rexy!" Naruto cheerfully says, "isn't that right Cinder?"

"I believe so," Cinder says, "besides we should be nearing our target soon…the Nevermore pair we're after are rather large."

"I know, that what I want to see…if my powers are limited to the size of Grimm or if they're just universal. Besides, if I am really the son of this…Salem person, a supposed Queen then it's my birthright to control and tame Grimm correct?" Naruto questions Cinder.

"He's not too far off," Emerald says, "besides I was a little shocked at the information…but luckily his blabbering mouth kept it between us and Ozpin."

"Hey!"  
"Oh c'mon Naruto, song birds squawk a lot!"  
"I don't!"  
"Do too."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"

Emerald and Naruto glared at each other, before a loud screech broke their glare, "damn that was loud."

"Oh, what's the matter Em? Chicken?" Naruto motions his arms as if they were wings, "bock-bock-begooock!"

"Oh eat me," Emerald rolls her eyes, "besides my chain may be a little bit weaker than normal."

"Then I'm going down its gullet with greens!" Naruto says as he smiles before watching a shadow move in the sky, "oh and look…it's spotted us."

Naruto watched as smaller shadows appeared, stumping his foot on the ground, a dome of wood formed around his team as the impact of sharp knifelike feathers impacted the wooden dome. As the feather's stopped, Naruto smirks as his eyes lit up the dome with their small dim red glow.

"And," Naruto made the dome splinter, "we're golden!"

Rexy eyes glowed with the golden flare as he ran, jumping over Naruto as he sprinted towards a tree in the form of a blue wisp. Naruto smirks as he turns around and forms two Rasengan, looking on as the giant Nevermore started to yaw and turn towards them.

Naruto glanced at the giant demon bird, it was at least the size of a log house, maybe at most a larger trailer. Nowhere near as big as the one they had the displeasure of encountering in Emerald Forest a few months back.

It was, however, big enough to pose a threat.

It was flying lower and lower, screeching loudly as it saw Naruto. the blonde smirked as he threw the two Rasengan in his hand before watching them barely miss the Nevermore.

The Grimm had its talons ready to snatch Naruto up, delivering death, only then did it feel the stinging pain as Rexy jumped out of a tree and stabbed it with Bahuubali. It hisses, screeching as he started listing to the side in flight path as it fell from heaven…only to meet earth.

Naruto sighs, black veins appear over his eyes as he and the rest of company ran towards The Nevermore.

Cinder jumped first, firing dust arrows in a volley that pinned the Nevermore to the ground, with Emerald jumping close behind her.

"Emerald!" she orders, "now!"

Emerald slings the blades of her kusarigama as she throws them over the Nevermore and goes behind a tree where Rexy appears and helps her hold the chain as they sink into two nearby trees. They created a bondage over the giant Grimm, holding it down as Cinder focused on her arrows to keep them formed.

"Naruto, whatever you're going to do, please be quick about it." Cinder hisses as her aura starts running fast through her and her various arrows.

The blonde nodded, jumping onto the Nevermore, before having all his aura focused into his right palm…every bit of it. Naruto focuses on this formation of aura, depositing some of his life feelings into it as well.

"Alright…let's do this!" Naruto screams as he thrusted his palm onto The Nevermore.

Blue lines formed over Naruto's hand as he hissed, it felt like his hand was burning as red aura was pushed out as blue aura started to sink into the bird. This was a hunt mission, so if he killed The Nevermore is was still a win, he was hoping it wouldn't be that result however.

Black veins appeared on Naruto's arms, slowly traveling down to his palm. His eyes shined with their crimson flaring out, his sclera slowly turning black. Practice on bringing this power out had been worthwhile, it was the next step towards being competitive towards Ozpin.

The last time they had sparred, Naruto made him get a little serious, and he stunned the man by breaking one of his barriers.

One of many to come.

However, this one barrier, the doubt within himself that he could do something he only did once with Rexy remained. What he was prepared to do no, for all the reasons, the main one was to break through this barrier of self-doubt.

Thunder, that's what he heard and by the sudden stunned looks of Emerald and Cinder, they heard it as well as his aura sunk into The Nevermore. He felt himself go lightheaded, he felt like he was going to puke, but he pushed onwards.

Falling to his knees on the Nevermore's chest as it thrashed about, Naruto held his glowing palm with his free hand, before he glared hard as the black veins made their way into his palm.

He felt as though something was leaving him, before watching as slowly…and surely, blue lines pushed their way into The Nevermore. Roaring out, Naruto forced his aura through sheer willpower to move inside of the creature…reaching its heart…its dark and empty soul.

Slowly however, Naruto could see, inside of The Nevermore's heart a blue flame erupts through his red eyes it sees Naruto smiling brightly, before it's thrashing stopped slowly. Everyone was in baited Breath, Rexy had Bahuubali in his grip just in case the Nevermore was enacting a sort of ploy to throw Naruto off guard.

However, when the bird's red eyes slowly turned blue…they knew it then, Naruto had done it.

Naruto stood up, breathing heavily, before falling backwards as Rexy came and caught him. Naruto was fast asleep as Rexy looked at Nevermore. The giant Grimm looked back at him, before Cinder let the arrows disappear.

Slowly, The Nevermore shook and as Emerald removed the chains over it, it mewled as it rolled and its beak rested against Naruto.

Rexy, with baited breath once more, allowed Naruto to lay on the ground as The Nevermore merely laid next to him. Almost resting, but in Rexy's eyes he saw it, Naruto's heart was pulsing with blue energy as it formed sort of line connected to the Nevermore.

Pluses of energy were exchange between the two, before Rexy took a deep breath.

"Naruto is giving it a soul…" Rexy's golden eyes dimmed on their glow as he looked at his teammates, "brother has done well…

"Well, we should still stay close, just in case that something goes awry." Cinder says as she goes to take a seat near Naruto only for the Nevermore to hiss and squawk at her.

Cinder eyed the Nevermore, before sighing, "fine you oversized pigeon…I'll sit by a tree."

Rexy walked near the Nevermore, standing near it, before gently taking his hand and rubbing its peak. _"You know that master is inside of me as well, you can sense it no…maybe this could be your future as well?"_

Rexy slowly sat next to the Nevermore, laying against its wing, "we've still have one to capture or kill…but I doubt brother would be able to perform this feat twice in a row."

"Okay, well, I guess we could set up camp." Cinder says as she looks around, "besides other Grimm not being here means there is no horde presence."

"Doesn't mean there isn't a small pack of Beowulfs and an Alpha." Emerald points out, "Beowulfs never ever travel alone."

Thunder roared near the mountains, sighing, Rexy walked over towards everyone. "Unfortunately, it looks like Naruto will asleep for a few more hours."

"That's not a good thing, considering…a Fall Squall is blowing in." Cinder sighs before looking at Naruto, "wait what's going on?"

She watched as several small branches seemingly connected Naruto to the Nevermore, flowers of various colors resembling Lotuses blooming off the branches before she could clearly see pulses of red and blue aura bouncing between them.

"This is some Avatar shit." Emerald curses as she walks over towards the Nevermore.

"Friend…foe…" all of them looked at the Nevermore as it talked, "friend…foe?"

"Friend…I guess…wait…how are you talking?" Emerald questions.

"Ma…s…t..mas…mast…master." The Nevermore looked down at Naruto, "soul…sings…so…ng…of…ha…happ…"

The Nevermore tried to speak, but failed to form the words. Rexy walked over to it, placing his palm on its head before smiling. Closing his eyes, Rexy sent aura into the bird as well, forming a sort of network, before his eyes opened with the golden irises glowing brightly.

"Nevermore says that Naruto sings songs from his soul, sings of us and that we are friends. The branches surrounding us are a network of life, Nature, giving soul to the soulless." Rexy says, "this is the same process…it says…that I must've went under before becoming what I was."

"So, it's like a natural neural link?" Cinder asks, "right?"

"I'm not for sure…" Rexy says as he removes his palm, "he says Naruto's energy is mixed…that he's of _them,_ Ayakashi…the ancient ones."

Emerald and Cinder looked at each other, before nodding, "Rexy…do you trust us?"

"I do," Rexy looked at them, "why ask me such a question?"

"No reason," Emerald says, "but it's good to know that you trust us…"

Cinder and Emerald turned around, kneeling on one knee and holding their fists to the ground. Rexy watched as a woman with white hair, black sclera and red irises slowly moved from behind a tree. The former Beowulf felt intense energy coming from her, he felt compelled to do what he did next.

He too, took a knee, slamming his fist into the ground. It wasn't that he wanted to, but her mere presence…was compelling enough.

"Cinder…Emerald…my ever so loyal disciples." Salem speaks with a smile, "I see that my son is reawakening his ability to control Grimm."

She walks past them, "you've summoned me…is this truly the only time I get to see my child…while he's laying asleep upon a forest floor."

Rexy got up, Salem looked at him, before smirking. "Ah, The Beowulf that became something less…but so much more."

"Y-you're master's mother, The Lady in White…" Rexy says, "I can sense your energy…our…is similar."

Salem chuckles as she walks over to The Nevermore, "you've gained a new…sister."

Salem lovingly brushed the Nevermore's face, she then looked down at the thin branches that were connecting her son and it together. "A very basic form of Soul Connection…our power as Ayakashi. Direct connection, direct giving…direct taking if one desired."

Rexy eyed Salem as she knelt down, "tell me Cinder…why haven't you begun to move my son onto shelter? Why haven't you Emerald…is it that you are afraid of your new companion…is she…intimidating?"

Cinder and Emerald both winced at the question, before Emerald spoke up.

"No," Emerald told Salem, "we're just pondering our next movement…and our trust to Rexy."

"Oh, yes, he never knew about you being my disciples…" Salem turns to Rexy, "tell me…that sherwani you bare upon you…does it now feel warm?"

"It does…" Rexy says, "why?"

"You are cloaked in the trust of my son, a trust that is a sacred thing, and when the time comes for him to choose to crossover or remain…will you be there to walk those paths with him?" Salem asks him, "are you to be trusted in keeping my disciples a secret yet undiscovered?"

"If I don't I assume…that you will break me." Rexy answers her, "but my master is not to be harmed by no one…not even his mother."

"I would never…dare…harm my child." Salem kneels, rubbing his face. "He has an important destiny to fulfill..."

Salem caresses her child's cheek, "we shall move to shelter…Kattapa!"

Rexy's eyes widened as giant Beowulf leapt from heavy tree cover, landing in front of them, it was the size of a small house and was forced to walk on all fours. It's bony armor covered most of its body, Emerald and Cinder walked over towards it.

"Lady Salem/Uzumaki. Where shall we go?" Emerald and Cinder asks at the same time.

"You are needed with Kattapa to hunt the last Nevermore here…this Nevermore here…she shall remain here until morning where she will meet you. Kattapa has my scent, he shall track me to a nearby cave where you all will take shelter for the night."

Rexy gets up, "I guess I'm following you then…Mistress."

"I guess you," Salem chuckles as she picks her son up, "I haven't held him this long since he was a toddler…Dattebane."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were getting ready for bed. The white-haired girl sighs as she looks at her scroll, _"they're supposed to be done with their mission by now…still…"_

"Oi, Weiss heads up!" Yang shouts, Weiss barely dodges a letter being thrown at her.

"Yang, will you please stop doing that!"  
"I can't help it, They-Tube has this little bit of videos featuring a guy called First Sargent and he does Mail Call in comedic ways…so…"  
"Yeah, but look, you got it impaled in the wall!"

Weiss waives her arms at the letter, it was indeed stuck into the wall, which made Yang sheepishly rub the back of her head. "S-sorry?"

"Whatever…besides…I was just thinking of something."  
"Oh, do tell…is this about that guy Neptune?"  
"No…"  
"Oh, it is a boy…or otherwise you'd say it was nothing~"

Weiss rolls her eyes, "can we not?"

"Oh, we must, we must! After all, Blake's little bedsheet incident only conspires conspiracy amongst us…who do we bring into our dorm when the rest aren't here." Blake glared at Yang as she lowered her head to face the blonde.

"You damn well me and Sun aren't that close yet…I'm not some hussy." Blake tells Yang, "unlike a certain someone who spies on boys going to the outdoor shower…"

"Hey, I'm not a hussy!" Yang crosses her arms, "I just have a healthy libido."

"Yang…what's a libido?" Ruby asks.

"Something you'll learn once your sixteen." Yang tells her sister as she watches go back to bed, "besides…lovey-duffy or going to the petting zoo is not exactly unnatural. It's always good to scratch a monkey's back once and while."

Weiss blushed heavily, before turning away from everyone, "how shameless are you Yang?"

"Very," Yang says, "I mean c'mon. I have confidence and I know who I am and what I want. Momma sees, momma wants, momma gets."

Blake rolls her eyes, "well…momma needs to stop texting late at night…who is the mystery boy anyway?"

"Oh no, no-no-no-no, you don't get to try and shame me and ask me who I talk to." Yang wiggles her finger with a teasing smile, "besides with The Vytal Tournament in a month…we all need to be at our best…stress relived and all."

"So, it's just random?"  
"Meh, not really, casual at best."

Weiss sighs, looking at her scroll, she bites her lip as she opens the messenger before clicking Naruto's picture. _"Is everything going okay on your mission?"_

Sighing, she waited, before a minute passed and no response. Checking the aura checkers, she found that Naruto's aura was slightly lower than the others on his team but that was usually normal. Naruto was always the first one in and the last one out in a fight.

"I think Weiss has a crush on Naruto." Weiss suddenly heard Blake talking to Yang, she turned around and glared at the cat girl.

"Excuse me?!" She yells, "how would you even know that?!"

"Oh-my-God!" yang squeals, "you do…you didn't outright deny it."

"Okay, fine…so what?"  
"So, what…you're a Schnee with a crush on a Faunus."  
"So…what's your point?"  
"Well, if family honor is everything to you guys why are you trying talk to Naruto."  
"Was I that obvious?"

Blake and Yang nodded, "you sit next to him in class now…you text him…you check up on him…you even stayed at the hospital with him after I left…after I told you that Ozpin was there."

"Do you think…he knows?" Wiess questions, "I mean he still thinks I like Neptune and it was never anything of the sort."

"Well, Weiss, maybe you shouldn't act like a hard ass all the time." Yang points out, "I mean seriously and admit it…you give people a hard time sometimes."

Weiss glares at Yang, "and? Sometimes people need to be pushed to do things that they thought they could do…it's how Winter taught me."

"Well, that's combat Weiss…love is something that can't be taught." Blake points out, "it's something you must learn on your own…feel on your own. You can't be told who you can love and who you cannot…well…unless you love your family more than just…you know…"

"Okay, that's super gross." Yang says as she rolls her eyes, "point is girl…let's be honest…you may know what we mean but you don't _feel us_."

"Okay, well…I never had the need."  
"Bullshit."  
"I'm telling the truth."  
"Everyone has the need, it's an itch…an itch that you've got to scratch occasionally."

Sighing, blushing, Weiss turns her head. "He thinks I just want to be friends…that's my fault."

"Well, you could just go for broke and kiss him."  
"Are you out of your mind?!"  
"What, just walk up to him tomorrow and grab him, bam!"  
"I will do no such thing, besides…there's my father and brother to worry about."  
"And…?"  
"I could lose my status as an heiress, and in my brother's hands our family company would fall faster than a Armor Gigas off a cliff."

"Hmm…well…she's got a point. Whitley is very unstable…even for such a young age." Blake says as she flips her books, reading a couple lines, "it's rather sad really."

"Blake, how would you eve-oh…yeah…White Fang…" Weiss remembers, "well…what do you think I should do?"

"Personally," Blake says, "I would test waters first. While Yang may have a point at being blunt because…well Naruto isn't exactly savvy in the arts of socializing and romancing."

"Could've fooled me, all the things he told Weiss were text book flirting...oh…yeah…"  
"Yang!"

"Excuse me?!" Weiss yells, "how would you even know!"

"WesortofgotonaseperateBulwarkandspiedonyouandi'vebeenlyinghereawakelisteningtoyouallargue!" Ruby blurts out like a machine gun without stop, only to stop and take breath. "Naruto's an awesome person."

"So, whose idea was it to spy on Naruto and me?" Weiss asks Ruby while glaring at her.

"J-Jaune's." Weiss looks at her, before nodding.

"Go figure…okay, enough…we've got a test tomorrow…I want some sleep." Weiss cuts her light off and rolls over to face the wall before seeing her scroll.

There was still no reply.


	33. Chapter 33

Naruto was slowly looking at his new Nevermore, looking over its feathers, and strangely Rexy calling it a female instead of any unisexual term Naruto had been used to hearing in his travels. In fact, prior to Rexy to having a…true sex…Naruto assumed that Grimm were unisex.

However, the assistance that Naruto call her a she by Rexy was strong enough to come to one conclusion…a conclusion once he rubbed the Nevermore's beak tenderly. Discovering under the dark black skin, a silver-like scar under her neck.

Closing his eyes, he smiled, "I think I'll name her…Yin…the old Mistralian word for silver."

The Nevermore squawked, apparently accepting the name, "my…name…Yin?"

"You're Yin," Naruto patted the Nevermore as she shook her neck a little bit, "I'm Naruto of Beacon, this is your family."

Naruto moved Yin's head to where she looked at his team, "your sisters Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, your dark brother Rexy Of Beacon." Yin's head turns to Naruto.

"Then there's me, you're big brother, Naruto." Naruto patted her head, "you can call me master if you wish so…just like with Rexy over there…but I won't treat you horrible…I'll treat you like the living thing you are now."

"M-master…" Yin says the word, "bro…brother…"

"Yeah, don't worry about picking…Rexy still uses both." Naruto pats Yin's head, "by the way are you injured?"

Yin shook her head, "that's good."

"Naruto, we're kind of late for check in." Cinder says, "we should get moving."

Emerald sighs, "Cinder is right…we were supposed to be back this morning…its midday."

"I agree with my sisters," Rexy says, "we were meant home by now."

Naruto looks at Yin, smiling a little, before getting out his scroll. He pulled up Ozpin's picture before clicking it and pressing a phone button.

It dialed for a moment, before he heard Ozpin pick up.

 _"_ _Ah son, how goes your mission I sent you on?"  
_ "It's going good father, we've made headway…can you do a facetime chat?"  
 _"Sure, hang on."_

Naruto watched as screen of his scroll displayed Ozpin, who was drinking his coffee before looking behind Naruto to see a Nevermore. _"Um…Naruto…"_

"I already know about Yin."  
 _"Yin?"  
_ "Well, Oz-pops, we've made headway…I've successfully controlled another Grimm."

Ozpin dropped his coffee mug, before smiling, giving Naruto a thumbs' up in the process. _"Good job, but still, you're all late getting back here."_

"I know, I know, I asked Jaune to hold onto his notes for today already. How's everyone doing?"  
 _"Everyone's doing okay as far as I know, is this mainly a question pertaining towards…Ms. Schnee?"_

Naruto felt everyone, Yin included, bore into his soul. "Um…n-no….hahaha…that's such a funny question."

 _"_ _You know Naruto, it's not nice to ignore a woman's text messages let alone call…"_ Ozpin says, _"she may find it that she feels a nuisance or that you're not interested."_

Naruto blushed more, before sighing, "I didn't know she called me. I've been so preoccupied observing Yin…whose apparently a female Grimm…per Rexy."

 _"_ _You don't say, well that's interesting, I'm sure Oobleck can't wait to study her."_ Ozpin picked his cup back up, luckily it didn't break and landed upright.

"That he can't," Naruto says, "we haven't left Kokuri Forest yet…we actually just woke up. Yin's friend was a much tougher fight for the rest of us since I was out of commission."

 _"_ _Understood, when do you think you'll be here?"  
_ "Eh…about thirty minutes if I can get this going…"  
 _"What going?"  
_ "You'll see hehehe."

Naruto clicked the hang up button on his scroll, before looking at everyone, before smiling. "Raise your hand if you don't have motion sickness."

Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, cool, then we've got a plan to get back to Beacon soon…no bad Grimm included." Naruto says as he turns to Yin, "how much can you lift?"

* * *

Cinder and Emerald were clutched onto black feathers tightly as they had a piece of rope tied around their waists connected to Rexy, and Rexy was connected to Naruto. How, had gently made a rope harness around Yin after stopping in a local village and procuring said rope.

Yin screeched as she flew high into the sky, over the village as her mighty powerful wings flapped, gaining them altitude as she narrowed her body against the winds. "Yip-Yip!"

Yin careened upwards as everyone held on tightly, Naruto was sitting on her neck, his feet were bare and dangling as they blasted upwards. "Woohoo!"

Rexy looked over Yin's wings, seeing the ground getting smaller…and smaller…and he got paler. Shaking, Emerald saw Rexy petrified as she moved her hands over to him and gripped him.

"Don't worry," she yells against the air, "I'm sure Naruto won't get us killed!"

"Do a barrel roll!" Naruto screams.

"Oh my God he's gonna kill us!" Emerald and Rexy scream out in fear as they grip each other.

Yin complied, flipping fast as to keep her passengers aboard through force, Rexy and Emerald were holding tightly to each other as Cinder chuckles.

"You know Rexy, brazen moves are a way to a girl's heart…careful you don't worm your way into my friend's." Cinder comments off hand as she looks down at the ground, feeling more excited and calm than scared.

She had to admit why Naruto found this fun, because somewhere between thrill and the possibility of death…she could find ecstasy. Naruto knew well this was dangerous, until he could make a proper saddle…if he would make a proper saddle, then this was pretty much free flying.

Yin soared higher, and higher, making Naruto wail in enjoyment as he saw them breach a low flying cloud. "I feel like Sun Wukong and Blake right now, was that cloud nine!"

"You really need to stop talking to Ya-aaaannnggg!" Emerald screams as Yin takes a nose dive.

Naruto looked around for the reason, finding it in the form a Gryphon Grimm flying towards them and Yin barely evading. Naruto whistled as Yin dives into the cloud, before he chuckles and goes into a full-blown laughter.

"Screw Bulwarks, this is too much fun!" Naruto howls as he looks towards Cinder, "wanna handle The Grimm?"

She nods, forming her bow and a single large arrow. As Yin flew behind the mighty Grimm Cinder smirks before loosening her grip on her arrow and letting fly.

It wasn't even a couple seconds later, The Mighty Gryphon fell from the heavens and onto earth.

However, the bursting of black vapor in the air was a clear indication that Cinder had hit a kill shot. All of them looking around, Naruto patted Yin's head.

"Good girl Yin," Naruto coos as she flies in the clouds.

* * *

Weiss was walking with Ruby and Blake as they looked up at the clouds. Sighing, she felt a her scroll buzz, she reached into her pocket. It was from Naruto, she had an angered look on her face, he hadn't texted her all day…ignored her call…but when she read the text she saw that it was simple.

 _"_ _Look up."_

Weiss watched as Blake and Ruby stopped, looking at her. "Weiss, c'mon…weren't we going to Faygo?"

"Blake…you got better eyes than me…what's that flying?" Weiss point at a cloud, seeing a black figure pass through them with a blue glow to it.

Blake looked up where Weiss was pointing, her eyes widened, "it's a Nevermore…a large Nevermore. It's got an aura…"

"Oh c'mon, not those guys again." Ruby whines as she looks up where Blake's pointing, already calling Ozpin.

Only for the silver haired man to appear in front of her, smiling, turning off her scroll with a simple tap of his finger. "He has returned…successful."

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all had wide eyes as they saw The Nevermore fly towards them. As it did, Ruby smiles as she runs to where it would be landing in the courtyard.

Jaune and his team looked to see where Weiss had started to run towards, looking up, Jaune looked at hi team who nodded. "Let's roll."

Cardin and his team were just hanging by a tree, they all looked up, all of them sighing. "Looks like there's a Grimm coming…should we do something?"

"Why should we," Cardin states, "I wouldn't mind that cat girl Blake getting eaten…or that annoying redhead Pyrrah."

Sighing, he watched as they all stopped at an area.

Weiss saw The Nevermore land, slamming onto the earth, making the stones on the ground shake a little from the force.

Emerald and Rexy were first off, both scared to their wits end as they helped each other over behind a tree before puking.

Cinder was next, she landed with grace, while stroking the beak of Yin who stared at all of the new people she'd never seen before with both curiosity and weariness.

Weiss then heard his voice, "oi…oi…easy Yin. They're my friends as well…well save the redhead bastard staring at us from the tree." Naruto eyed Cardin who scuffed at them.

The blonde got off, his new sherwani fluttering in the wind as he dropped down. His red sash fluttered even more in the wind as he stroked Yin's beak and feathery neck. "Easy girl, speak."

"He…hello." Yin speaks with a struggle.

Ozpin claps as he walks behind his students, "looks like you've proven good to your theory Naruto…I'm very proud of your venture…but what of the other?"

"Cinder and the rest killed it." Naruto tells Ozpin, "mission accomplished."

"Did you fly all the way from Kokuri?!" Ruby suddenly exclaims, "that's so…awesome!"

Naruto laughs, rubbing the back of his head, "not as awesome as the amount of schoolwork I've got waiting for me."

"You've got a mountain." Jaune says, "but me and Pyrrah got your back."

"Thanks guys," Naruto pats Ruby's head as she walks up to Yin.

"Hello, my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby announces to Yin, "can I pet you?!"

Yin looked confused, before looking at Naruto, he nodded. Yin lowers her neck down to where Ruby could pet her beak and feathers.

"Oh, they're so soft…" Ruby, "they're actually kind of cute when they're not trying to kill you."

Everyone laughs, however, Weiss and Naruto stare at each other.

"So-sorry Weiss, I've been busy."  
"No…you're fine…but I'm a little mad at you."  
"Yeah…well…meanwhile I've got two weeks and no missions. Guess I could teach you how to sing…say tomorrow?"  
"Oh tomorrow…su-sure…."  
"What's wrong…you don't sound excited?"  
"Well…Winter was coming tomorrow."  
"Oh, Sunday?"  
"That sounds nice."

Naruto heard a cough, he turned to see Blake and everyone looking at them. "So…if you two are done…what's its name."

"Her name is yin," Naruto smiles proudly, "and she's the new edition to Team Beacon."

"Yin…silver…" Pyrrah says as she walks up to the former evil Grimm, she saw the scar. "I see why."

Jaune rubs the back of his head, before chuckling. "You know, we actually came over here ready to fight."

"Oh…that so?" Naruto questions, "don't we have anymore classes?"

"It's Friday evening…so…no." Jaune says as he watches Naruto turns away from him.

Ozpin smirks, "the combat arena is open."

"Then I propose a three way!" a new voice entered, and everyone turned to see Yang.

"Team RWBY vs. Team JNPR vs. Team CERN." Yang states, "and winner gets free food for the day."

Ruby, Naruto, Yang, and Nora all had their mouths watering at the prospect.  
Weiss, Ren, and Emerald slapped their heads.  
Blake, Pyrrah, and Cinder glared at each other with a confident smirk on their faces.  
Rexy, and Jaune both looked at each other confused before shrugging.

* * *

Naruto and co. faced Team JNPR and Team RWBY while standing diagonally away from them, forming a sort of triangle between the teams.

Ozpin appeared in the middle, "rules are to fight all out…no injury…and fight fair. May the best team win."

Ozpin spun his cane around as everyone got ready, Naruto eyed Pyrrah and Yang as he got ready to go after them first.

Cinder eyed Blake and Ren, already knowing her range would be the best counter for them.

Emerald looked at Jaune and Nora, knowing her naturally evasiveness and semblance could throw them off balance.

Ruby looked at Rexy, gripping her weapon.

Weiss meanwhile got ready to go straight after a certain blonde.

When Ozpin slammed his cane down, the teams moved quickly, with Rexy and Ruby clashing first since they were the fastest and taking their fight over to a section of the arena.

Nora switched to her grenade launcher, and fired volleys of explosives at anyone coming towards her. Pyrrah used her semblance to guide some of them onto various targeted areas to throw off anyone moving towards them and trying to flank them.

When several bullets came from Emerald and an arrow from Cinder, Jaune vaulted over Nora and used his shield to block the projectiles. However, out of the explosions, Naruto appeared with wooden branches careening towards the team.

"Ran with Nora, Pyrrah with me, jump now!" Jaune grabbed Pyrrah's hand as they leaped to their side.

Naruto kick flipped off a branch, somersaulting over the pair as he landed near them. He turned around, only to barely dodge Weiss as she appeared in front of him, her weapon skewering his sash that had been floating.

Yang appeared besides Weiss as well, throwing a hard punch at Naruto as Pyrrah threw her shield at him.

Naruto smirks as he grabs Yang's arm as she swings wildly, kicking her leg and making her trip, before spinning around as Weiss attempted to skewer him once more. He then leaned down, dodging Pyrrah's shield before forming a wooden wall to block it when she tried to return it and hit him across his head.

Weiss's ice blue eyes stared into Naruto's red eyes, she was wide open, however he merely winked at her and jumped over her. She blushed heavily, before turning around and forming a glyph. "Fight me like you mean it, damn you!"

Naruto paled as he felt a volley of dust blasts coming from her weapon and out of the glyph. He had forgotten about her semblance, but when he landed near Pyrrah he grabbed her and slung into Jaune as his aura blasted around him to protect him.

Weiss stood there, helping Yang up, a proud smile on her face.

When the smoke cleared, the blonde teen she has a crush on stood there, he smirks as his sherwani fluttered in the wind. It was slightly torn to where his right pectoral could be seen. Yang, for all her worth, merely smiled lecherously.

"Mama like." She states while looking at Naruto as his sherwani fluttered enough to where he had become bare chested.

Weiss stood there, blushing, "you meant to not dodge didn't you!"

"No," Naruto says, "but if what I'm doing is working on you…I'm not complaining. Besides, you're the only one that could legitimately afford the free food bill!"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean…so all I am is a paycheck!" Weiss yell, flustered at what he said.

"What, no, no! I'm just saying, besides have you not seen how much Nora and Ruby can eat!" Weiss eyed him, "at the same time?!"

"I've not been a stranger to that…why the sudden negotiations Naruto…you scared of losing?" She teases as she points her sword at him, "guess I…put a hole your ego?"

"Eh," Yang smirks, "not bad…needs practice."

Naruto chuckles as he sees Jaune and Pyrrah stand off and glare at him. "I'm guess since Rexy's aura just died that Ruby and Blake got the jump on him…Cinder must be struggling a little…and Emerald is pretty much backed up by Nora."

The young blonde sighs, "guess it's up to me then…"

Naruto took a deep breath, his red and blue aura exploding around him. Slowly black veins grew around his eyes as he opened them to reveal black sclera, his glowing red eyes eyed everyone around him with a fiery passion.

Bringing his hands up into a stance Ozpin normally used when it came to fisticuffs, no different than a boxer's stance, Naruto smirks as his red aura overtook the blue. Pushing to where the red was on the inside, and the blue was on the outside.

Weiss, and Yang nodded as they moved away from each other. Yang smashed her fists together, getting angry and activating her semblance. Jaune spun his sword around until he had it held reversed gripped, and Pyrrah was ready to fight for her worth and transformed her sword into a spear.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the air around him, that's when Weiss dashed straight at him and used her semblance to go faster than normal.

Weiss's eyes snap wide open when Naruto easily dodges her, spinning on his right heel before kicking Jaune away when he dashed at him with the intent on striking him. Yang was coming towards Naruto, her fist cocked back and ready to deliver a hard blow.

Pyrrah was thrusting her spear at him as well, forcing him to only to do one thing…smirk.

Naruto spun around on his left heel, grabbing Weiss as afterimages of his movements became apparent. Easily allowing Yang to collide her colossal strength against Pyrrah, sending the poor redhead into Jaune and knocking both of their auras out.

Jaune's eyes widened when he caught Pyrrah, skidding to stop, he looked her over. "Are you okay?"

Pyrrah nods, smiling, laying her head against his chest. "Just…really…sore."

Naruto had Weiss bridal style as he jumps over Yang, before dropping the heiress on top of her. The young blonde woman roars out, allowing Weiss to get off her. But, Weiss looked at Naruto's bare back as she saw him turn to her with a smirk.

When Naruto appeared in front of Yang in a display of speed, he jabbed at her arms and torso with his hands index and middle fingers. She watched as Yang's meter went to abysmally low levels and her aura dispersed.

Yang's red eyes flashed back to their normal lilac, before they rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards. Passed out, asleep, and looking…very loosened up?

"That's something I've been working on," Wiess looked at Naruto, "it's called Gentle Fist…I based it off an older style of combat methods I read in the library…it involves using ones aura to block certain pressure points and nodes in the body."

"Normally it takes someone with a degree in anatomy to even remotely guess where these points are, but like Ozpin discovered after the Hospital…this new power I feel in me…they allow me to see them." Naruto says to Weiss, "it's also why Pyrrah and Jaune had been unable to dodge each other…and Yang able to hit Pyrrah so easily."

"When I first pushed Pyrrah away, I actually sent a delayed wave of aura through her system…shutting down her nodes in her legs when Yang charged at me." Naruto says with a smile as he turns to her, "and it uses up a lot of aura."

Naruto's aura disperses off of him, before he smirks, he barely had any blue left on him as he went back to normal. Sighing, he looks at Weiss, "looks like Team CERN took down Team JNPR…but…"

Naruto smiles, "Team RWBY is the best…this round."

Weiss watched as Naruto fell backwards, he smiled, _"that's not exactly the full reason…I used up too much aura the other day…and it's still not fully there. Apparently, my enforcement of my willpower and soul takes more than enough toll on me to leave me struggling for a couple of days…"_

 _"_ _However, this Black Eye power of mine, I could quickly dispatch three of four elite fighters…"_ Naruto chuckles a little only to feel someone grab him, he looked and saw Weiss holding him as he takes a deep breath and his eyes flutter.

He was tired…even if he didn't show it earlier, all of the aura he had use to give my sentience to Yin prior to them coming to Beacon…and even controlling her in the first place took its toll. However, when he looked up into Weiss's eyes…he felt pride.

 _"_ _You've grown stronger…even if you don't know it…"_ Naruto's eyes close and he allows a warm feeling to overtake him. _"But, you do have an unfair advantage…Weiss."_

 _"_ _You're the only one I could never ever…truly…bring myself to hurt…Weiss Schnee."_


	34. Chapter 34

Naruto was getting dressed well once more, sighing, "the last good outfit I had those creeps belonging to merlot trashed it."

Coco sat off to the side, making sure he looked nice, she was his go to fashionista and clothing expert. "Yeah…that was actually a sad day…that looked very good on you…luckily…you had a white one."

Naruto stood there, wearing his white sweat shirt with blue cuffs, sighing, his black pants were tied with the golden red sash, the same one that Weiss damaged. Sighing, he smiled, "I'm getting better at patching silk at least."

"You're telling me, that's actually almost original quality." Coco whistles, "if you don't work out as a Huntsman or a Musician…well…you could join me in a clothing venture."

"Bahahaha!" Naruto roars in laughter, "should we call it Coco's Deluxe?"

"Meh, I was thinking Hot Coffee Beauty Store."  
"Golden Earth!"  
"Silky Smooth."  
"Starfire!"  
"Stunningly Blue."  
"Weavers and Singers!"

Coco snaps her fingers, "bingo…Weavers and Singers. We'd have our line of rock attire, country attire, and Huntsman attire."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckles, "then if we're really lucky we could both could live in big houses…drive fast motorbikes…become richer than a horde of miners."

"Wow, that's really a big plan." Coco tells Naruto as she looks at him in the mirror, "tell me something though…why are you taking your guitar."

"Well, it's not really a date…I made her a promise that'd I help learn how to sing." Naruto says.

"Oh, you sly dog…" Coco teases a little bit.

"Not that way, Coco, please tell you're not Yang in disguise!"  
"Oh no, I'm Yang…just brunette."

Naruto slapped his forehead, sighing, he turns around showing where he his hair in stylish spikes. "Well?"

"You look great, oh didn't Killer Bee ever call you back?"  
"Oh yes, actually, I'm due to the studio tomorrow after class."  
"Dayuum…go make that money."

"Speaking of which," Naruto chuckles, "I sort…of…spent a lot on something for my newest controlled Grimm."

"Oh, you mean that Nevermore?"  
"Yep, I bought a sort of materials, I'm making a saddle for the sole purpose of Nevermore flight."  
"Why not grip its feathers?"  
"Well, she doesn't like that."  
"She…wait…doesn't that mean that Grimm aren't unisex?"  
"I think so…makes you wonder…"

"Maybe the reason Grimm are so pissed off all the time they just need a Viagra…" Coco jokingly points out with a laugh.

Naruto cries out in laughter, gripping the wall as he leaned back, pinching his nose. "I'm not going to get that out of my head anytime soon."

"Oh, speaking of Grimm…Rexy…so it's officially certain that he is going wild again…and he's a humanlike…faunus….thing." Coco points out, "so what would we call him?"

"Actually, that's a good question, because I've got no idea…Rexy…well…" Naruto sighs, "I've got nothing."

"Well, you'll come up with something eventually." Coco reassured him, she began to observe him before nodding, "you're good to go."

Naruto chuckles, rolling his eyes, "thanks mom…"

"Pfft, honey if I momma…I'd say find a nicer girl…"  
"But?"  
"But, I can't lie…Weiss is lucky."  
"Heh, well…I'm not exactly a good luck charm."

Naruto walks towards the door, watching as Velvet walked in, leaving the door open. "Oh…sorry…hi Naruto."

"Hey Velvet, doing okay?"  
"Yeah…just something really weird happened…I got asked out."

Coco grabbed Naruto, picking him up, placing him to the side, and standing where he stood to face Velvet with stars in her eyes. "You've got asked out, by who…tell…me…tell me-tell me tell me!"

"It was…Daichi…" Coco squeals a little bit, "Coco…is everything okay?"

"My-my, my little Velvety Rabbit is growing up…so…how did he ask?"  
"Just wanted to go grab some popcorn and movie…later on today."  
"Oh, that's such a good idea for a first date, better than coffee."

"Hey!" Naruto interjects only to get ignored.

"Anyway, you better come with me, gotta get you looking fine…" Coco looks at Naruto, "shoo-shoo!'

Naruto walks out of the door, wincing once it was slammed closed, "sheesh…you could've asked nicely…" Naruto smiles a little, _"I am happy for Velvet…anytime I've seen here and Daichi training and fighting I've always noticed that he was protective of her."_

* * *

Sighing, Naruto walked towards his dorm room, before coming close to his door. Sighing, he entered it, before seeing Cinder sitting on her bed…alone. "Hey…Cinder…everything okay?"

"Yeah, just sitting here…on a Sunday…by myself."  
"Where's Em?"  
"She went with Rexy somewhere, apparently, she was volunteering to teach him more about being…normal."  
"Normal is overrated…"  
"It really is…"

Naruto walked over, sitting next to Cinder, "You know Cinder…I say it a lot…but you're truly like the older sister I've always wanted…"

"Heh, thank you." Cinder thanks Naruto as she places her hands behind her head, "did I ever tell you…my story Naruto?"

"Not really, you were kind of vuage…"  
"Vuage…don't you mean vague?"  
"Yeah, that's the word."  
"Still the ever so loveable idiot…no wonder Weiss has a crush on you."  
"Wait, what?!"

Naruto nearly jumped off the bed, "seriously…but…her and Neptune."

"Not happening, besides…between you and me…Neptune seems like his Ego is really compensating for something…wink-wink." Cinder sighs however after her little jab at the ego-headed boy, "Naruto…what if I told you that my origins are not so different from yours?"

"You did say that you grew up in Vacuo…"  
'As a slave."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I was slave to Ballahdeva family...you see The Fall Family have always been servants…we were born into servitude."

"For a time, I had given up hope…but one night a woman with snow white hair and red eyes came to me. She told me that there was more to life than living on one's knees and serving someone else hand and foot." Cinder blows a loose strand of her hair from her eyes, "I was taken under this woman's wing…"

"She molded me, she taught various uses of dust…aura…and how to be _human_ and she did this all out of nothing but being a motherlike figure." Cinder looks out at the window, "that woman's name…Naruto…was Salem."

Naruto's eyes widened, he looked right at Cinder, before he looked away. "Sa-Salem?"

"Yes," Cinder tells him, "and she told me that her goal was to one day seek an end to this…this madness we called life. Constant warring, constant death…constant suffering."

"So…where is Salem now?"  
"She's not far from here…she's actually outside of Vale in a temple ruin."  
"Cinder…Salem…is my…"

Cinder gets up, before walking over to the door, locking it. "I've come to realize Naruto…that you are inherently a gentle soul…which is why I need you to promise me something when you do become the greatest…when you do see your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened, "yo-you know?"

"Yes…but…promise me…" Cinder rolls up her clothing's sleeve, revealing a tattoo on her arm. "That you'll end this if you get the chance."

Naruto look bewildered at the tattoo, "this is a slave's mark…"

"A slave's mark bounds a slave to his or her master, it made to override all emotions…fear…inhibitions…" Cinder traced the tattoo, "it's an old form of runic sealing, the same type of sealing we used on Dio to seal away his aura."

"Cinder…" Naruto gets up, looking at her, "I'm so…sorry."

"You're not blame, the sins of one's family should not carry burden upon the next generation. My family's sin…was simple." Cinder sighs, "The Fall Family went under a different name…a long time ago."

"What was it?" Naruto asks.

"Uchiha, we were all once called Uchiha…and then…well…many generations of Fall ago…we turned our backs on The Sarutobi." Cinder sighs, "my ancestors…they were mass slaughtered…I guess they thought our curse was back in full swing…the curse of hatred."

"Was it?" Cinder eyed Naruto.

"They caused it to come back," Cinder tells him, "but…the last Fall to ever awaken that curse…she…well…she killed herself."

Naruto looked down, gripping his fists, "so…how long have you knew who I was…and my mother?"

"Are you angry?"  
"A little…because…well…I feel lied too."  
"That's understandable…"  
"Then again…I learned to accept…things."

Naruto sighs, "I'm a little angry you didn't just tell me."

"I have my reasons for that," Cinder eyes Naruto, "Minato's lucky you accepted him back…your mother didn't want him dead…I…on the other hand…seeing him happy while you suffered…while your mother suffered…I wanted to choke him."

"So…what were the reasons?"  
"I think its best that you talk to your mother with that…"  
"If she knew where I was…and…what I was going through…why didn't she come to help me?"  
"Like I said…that's for her to tell you…but I can tell you this…she's been much closer than you think."

Naruto stared into Cinder's amber eyes, finding no lie, she in turn looked at his…there was a smidgen of anger under their warmth. "Do you hate me…are you scared of me?"

Naruto walked over to Cinder, before sighing before smiling brightly. He reached for her, she kind of expected him to hit her for her hiding these facts, only to feel her pulled into a tight hug. "I don't hate you Cinder…you're my sister…my adoptive sister…and as for being scared of you I know now that at the end of the day…you'll be the most honest with me."

Naruto loosens the hug, backing off, "so…be honest with me…does my mother truly love me…or she just wanting to use me?"

"I've seen your mother weep just by looking at pictures of you, she weeps because she cannot bare the thought of seeing you…she is afraid you'll reject her…knowing now that you're not half human…but…"  
"But?"  
"Ayakashi."

Naruto looked at her, "Ayakashi?"

"It's best if she explains it," Cinder tells him, "I must go…Emerald is waiting for me, Rexy is as well. You have a date to go to…but Naruto."

Naruto felt Cinder slip something into his pocket, he looked down, finding it was a piece of paper. "If you choose to meet your mother…tonight…those will be the latitude and longitude coordinates that you can use to map on your scroll."

"Will you be there?"  
"I must…I always give her regular updates…but promise this as well…if you will?"  
"Hmm…"  
"Don't let Ozpin know about me…he and your mother…aren't on good terms."  
"Ozpin knows my mother?"  
"Like I said…the full story is with her…I'll be sure to hold off on informing her of your arrival…just text me saying 'The Bird Wishes to Journey Home' when I text You 'When the Bird Flies North.' Alright?"

* * *

Naruto sighs as he and Weiss walk around in Vale, before finding a nice quite spot. "This seem about right…"

Weiss follows him, before they took a seat on a park bench, both looked around. "It's rather funny…I didn't think singing involved sightseeing."

"You'd actually be surprised how many people sing about the things they seen or did, rather than make up." Naruto tells her, "so…are you familiar with Solfege?

"Whose that?"  
"It's a principle of music, my…mother…taught it to me when I was three. I was quick learner when it came to music, I guess I had a an ear for it…or…eye…what's the saying?"  
"Knack."  
"Knack!"

Naruto took a deep breath, "the seven syllables of music, do…re…mi...fa…sol…la…ti…do."

"You said do twice…" Wiess points out, "how's that seven?"

"Because Do is bi-pitch, it can be used in lower and upper interchangeably." Naruto explains to her while answering her question, "okay hear me first…then you try."

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti, Do~" Naruto sings as he moves hands upwards on each note, "The first Do, Re, and Mi are usually on the lower of the scale of pitch. Fa and Sol are your medium. La, Ti, and the second Do are your highest pitch."

"So…basically there a measurement of your voice level."  
"Bingo!"

Naruto takes out his guitar, "you see the great thing about music is…if you listen to it…you can make out the lyrics in the song without hearing the vocals. Like…for example, if I were to play you…Lily Pad Frog."

"Oh, that's a children's song…everyone knows that one…my mother…well she…taught me it anyway." Weiss boast slowly turned into an embarrassed ramble as she faced away with a blush on her face.

"Weiss, you okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm fine."

Naruto played on the first and thickest string on his guitar, without touching any of the neck strings and adding anything to the sound. "Do…do…do…do…dooo."

He stopped, before motioning for her to be ready. Weiss nodded, he began to play.

"Do…do…do…do…dooaa…."  
"Do…do…do…do…dooOO."  
"Do…do…do…do…Dooo."

Pressing his finger on the top of the string near the top as he strummed the same string he chuckles a little bit, "relax a little Weiss…there's no one here."

"I know…I just…don't like…" Weiss sighs, "I don't like failing, it's embarrassing."

"Quit worrying about failing, this isn't important to learn." Naruto tells her much to her shock, "but to truly succeed…you must fail."

"You say that, but you're like a master at everything you do…"  
"I still suck at writing."  
"Y-you do?"  
"Mhmm…"  
"So, why are you good at everything else?"  
"Well fighting came from me getting my butt kicked so much, my evasion came from…well…dodging beer bottles."  
"Oh…"  
"You learn to take hits so you don't have to take them anymore, you find ways to dodge them…outsmart them…beat them."

"So…anyway…" Naruto smiles, "I made you promise that by the end of the day I can get you singing…and Naruto never breaks a promise."

Weiss chuckled a little bit, "yeah…"

"Re…re…re…re…re."  
"Re…re…re…re…ri?"  
"No, re…re…re…re…reee."  
"Re…re…re…re…re."

"Add a little pitch to your voice," Naruto says as he chuckles, "imagine your throat is like a dialer…and just dial it up…a tinsy bit."

Weiss nodded, gripping her fists as she watched Naruto move to another string.

"Mi-mi-mi-miiii."  
"Mi-mi-mi-miii~"

"Hey, that's not bad…" Naruto points out, "you're adding pitch into it to."

Naruto moved to another string, before playing. "Now imagine your turning the dial…to…um…five out of ten."

Naruto played the note, however, before he could even start. Weiss hummed before singing out, "Fa-fa-fa-faaa!"

Naruto took this a que, before switching to another string, "now you're getting it…you're catching on."

"Sol-sol…sol…sol…soool."  
"Sol-sol…sol…sol…soool."

Naruto played the string before both him and Weiss singed the next note together.

"La-la-la-la-la!" Naruto and Weiss singed before both looked at each other.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle hahaha, and you said you _couldn't sing_ …you weren't lying, were you?"  
"No…I swear…I wasn't…"  
"Well…you're a natural."

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-it! Damn it!"  
"Calm down…ti…ti…ti…ti.."  
"Ti…ti…ti…ti…ti-ti-ti-ti-ti!"  
"There you go…just calm…deep breaths."

"Now…loudly DOOOO!"  
"DOOO!"

Weiss smiles, "I think I got the hang of it…um…play a couple of strings for me."

Naruto nodded, playing a couple of strings on his guitar.

"Fa-sol-la-ti-do-do-do-la-ti-la-ti-do-mi-mi-mi-re-mi-Fa-do!" Weiss beamed in her smile, before she clapped excitingly while squealing.

"Calm down," Naruto, "wouldn't want you to bust a blood vessel Snowflake."

"Okay…well…" Weiss sighs, "is that it?"

"Pretty much, practice makes perfect…but I'm pretty sure already know about that." Naruto chuckles, "besides…well…we still have a full day out of Beacon." Naruto tells her, before sighing, "it's actually beautiful today…not really chilly."

"It is to me a little…" Weiss murmurs a little, only to feel something draped around her. _"What the…"_

Naruto stood there, jacketless, smiling. "Well you should've said something to me earlier…so…did you hear about Velvet and Daichi?"

"Oh yeah, Coco said something about that."  
"I'm happy for them, makes me wish that I could…well…"  
"Go on a date?"  
"Yeah…"

Weiss looks at him, before blushing a little bit. "You know…if you would ask me…I wouldn't say no."

"Huh?" Naruto looks at her, noticing her blushing a little. "Well…would you like to…go on a date…like an actual date?"

"Perhaps." Weiss rolls her eyes at him as she walks by, "but maybe I'm just suggesting for the next time?"

"Well…how about a movie? Have you ever been to a movie theater?"  
"Oh course…you?"  
"Not since I was younger, been on the move too much."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "well…what kind of movies do you like?"

"Romance movies…drama…thrillers."  
"Well, it's October…"  
"Are you suggesting a horror movie?"  
"Are you?"

Naruto blushes a little bit, "well…it's up to you. Isn't always polite to let a girl pick?"

"That's true…" Weiss taps her foot for a minute, thinking while having her arms crossed, "well…there's that new Maw…movie."

"You know Maw is pretty gory…it's not really scary."  
"Is it…what they call a gorefest."  
"Maybe…well…there's that new drama Arisen."  
"Oh, the one with Spruce Willis?"  
"Whose Spruce Willis?"

Weiss stopped, looked at him, before blinking at him once. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Naruto crosses her arms, "who is Spruce Willis?"

Weiss looked at him, before looking around, and then grabbing his hand…hard. He winced a little bit, before he looked into her…and blushed. Something about the look, it wasn't anger…it wasn't even a negative emotion…and he couldn't quite make out what he was sensing off of her.

"You. Me…Arisen…now." Weiss drags the stunned blonde a little.

* * *

Naruto was getting the tickets…and even offered to buy the snacks. He had checked his bank account, finding that his song had netted him a lot more than he realized. Not that he was about to tell Weiss the exact amount, but it was the first time he had over five thousand something in his account.

Honestly, it was exciting, but Naruto knew how to manage money. You had to, from The Ro to The Lien. So, when he had told her he was buying stuff this time around, she shrugged.

Walking towards Weiss, Naruto held out a bag of popcorn. "I didn't know what kind you like…so I got you some caramel…"

"Really." She eyed him, before she smiled, "good guess."

Naruto chuckled while sheepishly using his now free hand to rub the back of his head, "so…want a soda or just go into the movie?"

"I'll get the soda…"  
"No…I'll get it…besides…think of it as a sort of treat for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well…I'm sorry for putting you through so much worry the other day."

Naruto and Weiss began to walk towards the vending machine, before Weiss that no one was around them. "Naruto…"

"No, seriously, I mean you've been like the greatest frenemy to me…hahaha…that's a funny word right?" "It is a little…but Naruto."  
"Hmm...ahh!"

Naruto felt Weiss place her lips on his cheek, making him blush a little, fidgeting as well. He looked at her with an intense blush as she did the same, before both laughed a little. "Well…Snowflake…um…"

"Naru…"  
"Huh?"  
"I'll call you Naru…if you call me Pretty Eyes…or Snowflake."

Naruto was stunned, he didn't even notice Weiss buy the soda. That was until he felt her place something cold into his hand, before he looked down, it was orange flavored while she had a mint flavored soda.

Looking at her, she gave a warm smile, before holding out her hand.

Naruto didn't waste a moment taking it.


	35. Chapter 35

Naruto laughs with Weiss as they walk out of the theater, "that movie was great."

"It was," Weiss chuckles, "truth be told Yang is the one that got me into Spruce Willis films."

"It's getting about time to head, isn't it?" Naruto asks her as they walk along the road.

"Yeah…unfortunately, I sort of signed for three hours leave…I'm actually late." Weiss tells Naruto.

"Aren't…you know…"  
"Aren't I what?"  
"Freak out about being late?"  
"Well…I guess its that someone taught me not to be afraid of minor hiccups."

Naruto blushed a little bit, before smiling. "Well Weiss…I've got eight hours of leave…so I guess I better go take of some things."

"Oh?" Weiss questions, "and they are?"

"I've got to a suit for the dance."  
"Are you taken yet?"  
"No, you?"  
"Nope…"  
"Well…wouldn't you like to go…with me?"  
"Maybe…"

Naruto gives a frustrated sigh, "well…I'll take you dinner before then."

"Hmm…dinner…a dance…" Weiss turned around, pondering while blushing heavily by the offer. _"Weiss, you just need to say yes…say yes…Y.E.S…yes…yes…yes."_

 _"_ _Is she going to say yes…did I do something wrong?"_ Naruto questions in his own mind.

"I guess so," Weiss winced a little bit as her inner voice screamed out at her.

"Oh…really cool! I guess I can write that on my to do list. You know, search for a good place." Naruto rubs the back of his head, "you know Weiss…you…um…"

"Yes?" Naruto looks at Weiss before chuckling.

"You're beautiful when you smile." Naruto chuckles out as he turns around to start walking, leaving behind a blushing Weiss.

 _"_ _I don't know…if that's true…but…thank you Naruto."_

* * *

"Big Brother!" Aka screams as Naruto scoops her up when she runs towards him.

The redhead was chuckling, laughing, and all around mad giggling as she Naruto rubbed her head with a laugh. "Hey lil sis."

Anko comes to the front door, looking at Naruto with a smile, "heya brat."

"Hey Anko…" Naruto says as Menma stumbles about besides her, the blonde-haired toddler looks at his older brother with a giggling smile.

"Hey yourself, I was about to lay out dinner…if you want to join us."  
"Um…sure…is Minato here?"  
"He's actually working late tonight, he's taking over the store for the day."  
"Aww…well…I was hoping to talk to him."  
"He'll be home later on tonight."  
"I see…well…mind if I come in?"

Anko step aside, picking up Menma as she watched Naruto carry Anko inside as well.

The blonde looked at their beautiful home, smiling when he saw baby pictures of Menma and Aka on the wall. Anko patted his shoulder with her free hand, "like I said at the hospital…you're more than welcome here."

"Thanks…I was actually going to talk to you as well."  
"Oh?"  
"Well…I sort of have a question about…dating."

Anko beamed, squealing a little bit as she let down Menma to walk around, "oh no…don't tell me little Naruto is growing up all of a sudden~"

"Ahaha," Naruto laughs a little, it was a poor joke…but it was a genuine.

"Well the reason I'm coming to you is because I can't really go to my teachers…Ozpin acts like he's never been around a woman, and Minato…"  
"Is Minato still to you."  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, I'll be more than glad to help with your questions, but first you've got to promise me something."  
"Hmm?"  
"No children at such a young age."

Naruto blushed heavily, "A-Anko?!"

"I don't want to baby sit my step grandchildren when I'm this young and your siblings are still…children themselves." Anko tells him with a smile.

"I'm not planning to engage…or to even…gah." Naruto clutches his head, "why did you have to do this?"

"Isn't it the job of a mother to embarrass her children?" Anko questions coyly with a smirk, "now c'mon it's also the job to feed her children."

Naruto looked at Anko stunned, before smiles warmly as he lets down Aka, "are you really going to eat with us Big Brother?"

Naruto nodded as they walked into the dining room, before Anko started to set out plates, "Anko let me help!"

The blonde teen grabbed some of the plates, helping her set them out on the table, smiling as he set Aka's in front of her upside down. "Big Brother that's not how it goes!" Aka whines little.

His response was childishly sticking out his tongue at the girl, before flipping the plate back over the right way, and taking a seat by her as he set his plate down. Anko got out some of the food from the oven, revealing it to be a roasted chicken.

The smell alone made Naruto's and the children's mouths water. Anko smiles, before placing it down along with mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn. The wife of Minato then grabbed another item from the stove, revealing dinner rolls.

"Does it smell good Naruto?" Anko asks.

"It really does…thank you." Naruto watches as Anko takes a seat and smiles.

"Well, c'mon lets pray and dig in."

* * *

Naruto watched as Anko belched and Aka as well. The mother-daughter duo chuckles as Naruto looks at them with a smile, "that's good Aka. So…Naruto…about the dating?"

"Okay, well…I'm not sure if were dating…officially."  
"Oh my scandalous, have you two kissed?"  
"No, well…she kissed me on my cheek for being sweet."  
"I see…I see."

Anko looked at him, "was it your first date?"

"Sort of, we had a date before, but it was a on a bet that I beat her on." Anko nearly laughed a little bit, "what?"

"You're dating."  
"Really…?"  
"Yeah, knowing so little of you I can already guess that you tried to break the bet off…after all…you're a gentle soul."

Naruto sat there, stunned, it was if she had been observing his life. "H-how did you know?"

"I'm a mother dear, call it an intuition ." Anko chuckles as she looks at Naruto, smiling, "can I ask the name of this girl?"

Anko went to take a sip of her water, before Naruto looked at her nervously, "well she's…not really wanting to put her name and mine in public…"

"Oh, is she famous, could it be…you're dating Pyrrah aren't you?!" Anko pointed at him.

"How do you even know about Pyrrah!"  
"I'm Mistralian, Pyrrah is famous since she's from my hometown, duh."  
"Oh…yeah…well no. That's Jaune's girl and I find her more as a sister."  
"That black haired faunus girl, cat girl…um…Blake?"  
"No…"

Anko glared at him, "I remember the picture that you took of your friends at a carnival together…is it that green haired girl?"

"No…" Naruto rolled his eyes, pinching his nose.

"The long black-haired girl, your team lead?"  
"No…"  
"The bombshell blonde?"  
"No…"  
"Naruto…um…you wouldn't be into little kids would you, because that one girl standing by the bombshell is a little yo-!"  
"NO!"

Naruto nearly screams, his eyes bugged out, he nearly hurled at the idea that he was dating Ruby. He liked her as a sister as well, a younger sister, and if any boy had come to harm in any way he and Yang would probably be making a twelve-foot grave together.

"Okay, sheesh…" Anko laughs a little, "well it can't certainly be Weiss Schnee."

"Um…well…" Naruto started, "it kind of…is."

"Oh my God…you're dating a Schnee…" Anko blanches a little, "that's…actually…cute and frightening at the same time."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Well, many faunus, including me and your father thought that all Schnee were racist." Anko points out, "so…for you to be dating the second youngest is…rather pleasant and strange."

"She's sweet, she's kind, but she can be cold a little towards me." Naruto tells Anko, "besides I think she'll make a great Huntress…probably the greatest."

"So, you would you be willing to step away from being number one for her?"  
"Hah, no…the number one spot is mine…she can be the number one Huntress however."  
"Pfft, oh dear…"  
"Oh dear what?"  
"You're in love, that's so cute I could pinch your little whiskered cheeks."

Naruto chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, "well…maybe…we're going to the Vytal dance together."

"Oh that's nice," Naruto continues to rub the back of his head.

"I've got to take her out to dinner that day, it was my suggestion…she looked like she was pondering." Anko laughs.

"She's got you figured out, she's playing with those little heartstrings of yours, tell me something Naruto…if you saw her being hurt what would you do?"  
"Murder."  
"Wow…not even any hesitation."

"So, does that mean I'm in love?" Naruto asks.

"Mhmm," Anko hums, "and don't be ashamed of that feeling…it'll make you do feats that you wouldn't have ever thought possible."

Naruto smiles a little bit, "sure…mom."

* * *

Weiss was currently walking to her dorm when Ozpin walked by her, "ah Ms. Schnee…glad to see you've finally arrived back."

"O-oh sorry, I got sidetracked while on my leave."  
"No need, I keep tabs on everyone…so you were with Naruto?"  
"H-how did you know?"  
"I'm The Headmaster of Beacon, I keep tabs on all my students…plus Naruto told me that he was taking to teach you how to sing."

Weiss blushed a little bit, before Ozpin looked at her. "You already knew how to sing didn't you?"

"I'm not going to bother repeating my same question…yes." Weiss looked away, "it w-was the only excuse I could give to get him to go on a date with me."

"Ms. Schnee, Naruto would've taken you out if you had just asked him too…he's head over heels for you." Ozpin tells her, "now…I must ask you…what are your intentions with my son?"

"S-son?!" Weiss exclaims, "Naruto's your…son?!"

"Not exactly, it's a title that I carry on him proudly, after everything he has been through he still shows the best of life and the best of true humanity." Ozpin, "any man would be proud to call that boy his son."

"Oh…right…because I was…well…" Weiss ungripped her hands.

"Oh, I see, you were going to take a swing at me." Ozpin chuckles, "he is right…you're a fiery girl."

"Th-that's not true, I'm not hot headed!" Weiss exclaims, "I'm calm…tactful…collective!"

"Yet, you're stammering to explain yourself." Ozpin points out, "listen Ms. Schnee…I'm not against you dating him."

"We're…no…well…" Weiss looked about, "what makes you think…I…I can't come up with anything to say."

"Love is a powerful thing," Ozpin tells her, "because it can bring out the best in someone…and bring out the worse."

Weiss looked at Ozpin, he rested his cane on the ground, clutched in both of his hands. "Naruto's heart isn't something that many people can understand…the ability to manipulate life energy…his semblance. It's a semblance I've seen only once before, it's a rarity…but it can drive someone mad."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"Because, his semblance allows him to sense the life or…lack thereof in something. He can manipulate the energy of life through nature, he technically could bring a desert into being a forest if he focused hard enough…but that could prove a fatal overtaxing burden on himself." Ozpin explains, "and it also makes those he grows attached to stronger."

"Now that you mentioned it, ever since he's been training mostly with Jaune…Jaune has gained tremendous ground here despite being a loser…" Weiss points out.

"Ah Mr. Arc, indeed he has." Ozpin partially agrees with Weiss, "but a loser is someone who gives up…and turns their back on their dreams. If you claw, if you fight, if you struggle…you are a winner…as long as you strive to accomplish your dream."

"I see…what do you think Naruto's dream is?"  
"Unity…peace…true peace."  
"Is that what he told you."  
"Yes, but tell me Weiss…what are your intentions with him?"

"I just like him okay…there's no intentions behind it." Weiss tells Ozpin, "I'm not trying to anything that can harm him…I would never hurt him."

Ozpin smiles, it was a smile full of warmth. "I know you wouldn't, but it's just my duty to ask."

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, Rexy, and Naruto were walking a forest. All of them wore black cloaks, each of them, but Naruto wore a mask. Cinder's mask was that of hawk, Emerald's was that of an Eagle, and Rexy's was a newly made wolf mask.

Naruto had a scarf over his face, he looked around, "so…Cinder…mom doesn't know I'm coming?"

"She does not," Cinder says, "isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes…" Naruto answers her, "why?"

"Lady Salem has spent many of your birthday weeping over your picture, her birthday has come and gone for year…however…this may be the best gift I could offer." Cinder answers Naruto, "bear in mind…Naruto…once you meet your mother and she explains to you what it means to be an Ayakashi…there is no turning back from this path."

"What if I don't want to do anything to harm anyone, I'm going to protect this world, not destroy it further." Naruto tells her, eyeing them all.

"We never said that," Emerald chimes in, "it's just…an awakening of sorts. Lady Uzumaki came to us because of blood being linked to an ancient past on Remnant…a past that was even before the time of such technology and even longer before The Grimm."

"So, mother can't create Grimm…just control them?" Cinder nods to answer him.

"Yes, which is why you have that ability…but make no mistake…you and she are not the only ones."  
"So, where are they then?"  
"Being much more secretive than you and her."

They all stopped when a house sized Beowulf dropped from the dreams, Naruto was already in a fighting stance, before the Beowulf walked past the others and straight towards him. Sniffing him, the Beowulf seemingly bowed.

"Kattapa," Emerald says, "he's your mother's personal Beowulf and guardian. He's an ancient Grimm, more ancient than many of the Grimm actually."

Kattapa looked at Naruto, "why doesn't he speak?"

"Your mother's form of control involves just subjecting her will, she doesn't give her servants free will. Not like you did for Rexy." Emerald tells him.

Rexy walks towards Kattapa, "brother Beowulf please do not inform Salem of Master."

Kattapa seemingly nods, before dashing off in the mud as it began to pour.

"Kattapa keeps this area clear of Wild Grimm, there is very few Grimm that he wouldn't be able to take on." Cinder says, "I dare say he could defeat a Dragon."

"Wait…Dragon Grimm are a thing?"  
"Yes…they're very violent and very hard to control."  
"So…by that…I'm guessing mom can't control one."  
"It's very taxing, plus it's the only Grimm that is naturally sentient."  
"N-naturally?"

Cinder nods, "Dragons weren't always Grimm creatures…they're connected more to the world than even Ozpin is."

"Ozpin would be described as a Sage." Emerald tells Naruto as they walk, "but even he doesn't compare to an Ayakashi."

"So, this Ayakashi thing, Minato used it…and Oz-dad knows about it…it sounds like an old word."  
"Luckily you never asked Pyrrah about the word."  
"Oh come on, is Pyrrah connected to you all as well?!"

Naruto yell stopped them, Cinder looked at him, "no…"

"Okay…I was about to say that means everyone but a few of my friends were true to me." Naruto looks at them, "though I understand."

"Rexy never lied, he was…sort of…opted at the time."  
"Opted?"

Naruto looks at Rexy, who sighs, "your mother master…is…terrifying to say the least."

Naruto and co. stop, looking an old ruined temple complex. "I'm going to get called into Ozpin's office tomorrow…and I hated lying to Weiss about coming back…but…I need to know everything."

"You will know everything…" Cinder tells Naruto, "now come with me…she only expects me."

* * *

Salem was mediating on the ground, in front of her was two stone tablets with different names written on them, sighing, she got up. She fixed her dress, before turning to face Cinder. "I see Cinder that you've brought another…"

"I have Lady Salem, but this one is special." Salem faced the hooded figure, before she eyes him over.

"He's a little scrawny," Salem heard the figure chuckle a little bit, "is something I said a joke?"

"No…" Salem eyes widened a little bit at the voice.

Slowly the hooded figure raised his head up, his hood falling off his head, revealing a face she was not ready to see. Fidgeting…shaking, tears welling in her eyes, she faced the owner of that face with a mixture of fear…happiness…and sadness.

A pile of emotions flooded through her, she slowly took a step forward, followed by another, and another.

Cinder took a step to the side, before she watched her mistress walk to where Naruto stood. She cupped his face with both of her hands, before tears fell from her eyes.

Her once demonic red eyes turned blue, though the sclera remained blacker than a moonless night. Her black veins receded to form a ring around her eyes, before she began whimpers as she rubs her hands over Naruto's face.

"My…son…" Salem sobs a little, "you shouldn't be here…it's too soon."

"Minato told me about…you…and what happened all those years ago." Naruto clutched both of her hands tenderly, afraid that he may harm her. "I needed to know the truth…that you…are truly my mother."

Salem felt Naruto's hands grip her own, "Naruto…"

"I've got so many questions, I'm afraid to ruin this moment…I've not seen you since I was small child. I've not heard you, but somehow…I knew you were always watching over me. I think you returned that photo to me…you were probably so scared that I'd reject you." Naruto watches as Salem nods.

"I was afraid…are you to reject me Naruto?" Salem felt Naruto grip her hands, "are you angry for me being the cause of your suffering."

There was a pregnant pause, as Salem watched as Naruto closed his eyes. However, she watches as a smile breaks over his face and black veins slowly formed around his eyes. When he opened them, his red eyes brightly lit up Salem's face as his sclera went black.

"Mother…" Naruto looks into his mother's eyes as they widen, "I've returned…to you…and I want to know the whole truth."


	36. Chapter 36

Weiss sighs as she lays awake, before looking around, she had Naruto's jacket neatly folded on her team's study desk.

She could hear Ruby's and Yang's obscene snoring, and she wonders how Blake was doing since she had a late-night date with Sun. Sighing, she stretches under her blankets, before looking out of her window. Wondering if Naruto had come back to Beacon like he said that he would.

She noted that the rest of Team Cerulean took a full day's leave.

Maybe he had decided to join them, she couldn't help but wonder.

Sitting up, Weiss sighs, _"where are you?"_

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in lotus form in front of Salem, his red eyes blazing with her own, "I see that I was wrong my son…you're embracing your Ayakashi blood more than I thought you would."

"I had no choice, it was that or die…all this time…I thought I was just lucky to have such strong aura." Naruto tells her, "but now I feel as though I'm cursed by my semblance…I can hear heartbeats from my friends…I can sense other people's feelings clearer as more and more of my power becomes…clearer."

"It's because you've never properly trained it," Salem tells him, "the other Ayakashi too had this problem…some controlled it…some were controlled by it."

"What am I? If I'm neither Man or Faunus?" Naruto placed his hands on his knees, "why is it that the only Ayakashi I know are myself and you…why aren't we known?"

"Because Naruto," Salem looks at him, "we're too powerful to just use our powers without a measure of control."

"Have you ever had a voice in your head, it demands blood of your enemies no?"  
"I've heard it occasionally…but I always drown it out."  
"You can't always drown it out Naruto…that voice is your inner power."  
"So…what…I'm some blood thirsty monster waiting to happen?"  
"No, with proper control, you can avoid my fate."

Naruto looked at his mother, "what do you mean?"

"I've been called many names Naruto," Salem looks her son in the eye, "I've been called a demoness…a monster…and Goddess of Destruction."

"So, wait, does that mean we're divine?"  
"Oddly enough, yes and no."  
"What are we…"

"We're the children of Man and Bijuu…" Salem eyes Naruto, "ancient beasts of raw power…aura…or what they called back then…chakra."

"Chakra?" Naruto questioned, "as in the inner energy that we use to live."

"Yes, aura is just a more…melded form. Humanity once didn't wield chakra, but over the years…they've learned to incorporate it into themselves…make it theirs." Salem explains to Naruto as she looks towards Cinder and Emerald.

"How old are you mom…for real?" Naruto asks his mother.

"I've lost track, I remember when Menagerie was a flourishing paradise…and Vacuo was wetland." Salem tells him, "I remember when the moon was whole."

"The moon broke apart because of a meteor hitting it, almost…what…three hundred years ago. It's one of the few things I bothered reading about in our history class…it signaled The Second Crusade." Salem chuckles a little bit, "what?"

"The Broken Moon War, it was a war not many survived…even my…our kind."  
"So, we fought against humans and faunus?"  
"No…we fought much worse, we fought Otsutsuki."  
"O-Otsuki?"  
"No…Otsutsuki."

"The Otsutsuki are a humanoid like beings of extreme power…extreme malice towards humanity, humanity was originally being just sort of…slaves to them. We fed them, we fed their God Tree, we were slaves in every sense of the word…until one…fell in love with a human." Naruto looked at his mother, before sighing. "You were the result of it weren't you?"

"No, heavens no, our ancestors were." Salem chuckles, "do you think I'm that old?"

"To be fair…you're pushing a thousand."  
"Smart ass…I guess…well…you inherited your grandfather's traits."  
"My grandfather…is he still…"  
"No dear…your grandfather was human."  
"So, then my grandmother was this…Bijuu thing…if they're such beasts…how did that even occur?"

"Well…let me get through the first bit of history, because we're related in to The Otsutsuki ourselves…albeit loosely…very loosely." Salem growls, "you could almost say it's been an ongoing feud."

"Do they still exist…these Otsutsuki?"  
"I did say ongoing, didn't I?"  
"Yes mam."

Salem sighs, "Kaguya Otsutsuki was their ruler, she was also the one that fell in love with a human and bore twins as a result of their union. However, for humanity being slaves, they still had their own nations at the time. One nation feared Kaguya…they knew who she was…so they demanded that she be killed."

"So, wait a minute, why would they even dare harm her?" Naruto asks.

"Like Ayakashi…Otsutsuki women lose most of their power while pregnant." Salem answers with a grim look, "it could be said that love was the weakness of Otsutsuki…always so unformed in their status and hierarchy…many didn't marry for love."

"So…why do they become weak…why did you become weak?"  
"Because Naruto, a mother's love is even too strong for herself to resist. We give our powers to the children growing inside of us, humans do as well, but for us…it's more of passing the flame."  
"So, my semblance…was…"  
"Yes…your semblance was my gift to you."

"Okay…I think I understand…" Naruto crosses his arms, "but if The Otsutsuki are still a threat…where are they?"

Salem chuckles, "things change in centuries…many of them moved onto Remnant…many found mortal wives and husbands. However, like Ayakashi…their blood can change those who are born with it."

"So, if your Ayakashi…full blooded…then I'm half. However, from what I am getting your probably from some ancient part…so purer."  
"Oh…so informed…that or lucky."  
"So, I was right!"

"You were wrong." Salem watched as Naruto looked at her shocked. "I was once half Ayakashi…just like you."

"So…wait…I can become a full blooded Ayakashi?"  
"Yes…"  
"Who was my grandmother?"  
"She was the secret child of Kurama…The Nine Tailed Demon Fox…"

Naruto's eyes widened, realization hit him, "you don't mean…the very same…"

"I do…Kurama The Demon Fox Lord, Kurama The Tyrant…The Creator of Grimm." Salem looks at Naruto, "but he wasn't the willing creator…The Grimm though under various controls…were a manifestation of sorts of all the buildup rage…torment…and evil that flowed inside of your Great Grandfather."

"So…my Grandmother was The First Ayakashi?"  
"You're catching on…but prior to that…there was a war…a war in which your human Great Grandfather fought alongside your Bijuu Great Grandfather."  
"What was it called…"  
"I honestly can't remember myself…but…in that war Kurama was freed from your Great Grandfather."  
"So…what…he just roamed about?"  
"He always stayed close to him, but…he fell in love in secret."  
"Why in secret?"

"Bijuu weren't considered sentient beings, they were considered weapons of mass destruction back during that time Naruto. Bijuu no longer exist now because of Humanity…because they killed them and sealed their souls into the world…that same world is now pushing them out in the form of Grimm." Salem looks Naruto dead in eyes, "Humanity for all their wisdom…couldn't fathom their hubris in basically doing what The Otsutsuki did to them."

"So back up, you said I was…we…were related to Kaguya Otsutsuki…how?"  
"All Nine Bijuu and subsequently their offspring are parts of her…for they were made from her very essence and energy."  
"So, we're just pieces of a bygone Goddess?"

"Not a Goddess…a twisted demon. Kaguya grew power-hungry and insane…like most Otsutsuki. She grew greedy, and relied on The Otsutsuki Clan's sacred God Tree to generate fruit that could give her more and more power." Salem scrunches her fists up, "she was sealed away by her children, and later their descendants…your Great Grandfather and Great Grand Uncle."

"What were their names."  
"You were named after your Great Grandfather, Uzumaki Naruto…your Great Uncle was Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto looked over at Cinder, who kept her head in a bow, "so does that mean me and Cinder…"

"Are cousins…" Salem continued for him, interjecting with a smile, "and she's not the only one…Ozpin…he's one of Illumine…the Good Otsutsuki…"

"So…that's why you hated Oz-dad…Oz-cousin…Oz…um…um…gah!" Naruto gripped his head, "I can't keep the right word in my mind!"

"Boruto…your Grandfather always couldn't keep a one tracked mind, prodigy or not."  
"Eh, my Granddads name was Boruto…as in bolt?"  
"Oh see, you do recognize certain old phrases and words…want to know why?"

Naruto nods, looking at his mother, before sighing. "Please tell me."

"Your blood, your eyes, you look through the same eyes that your Bijuu Great Grandfather looked through. It allows you to read and decipher old texts." Salem points at the stones, "read those stones right there."

Naruto turns to the stones, before sighing, gathering aura into his eyes. Snapping them open as his black veins spread out, he saw the jumbled drawings slowly form into words. "Boruto…and…Akahana…Grandpa…Grandma…?"

"Those are ritual stones, placing them and adorning is how we honored our dead in our time." Salem got up, walking towards them, "your grandfather was hero…and he fell in love with the enemy at the time."

"Akahana your grandmother was the child of a Bijuu, and was exposed as such…she rebelled at the thought of being used. Your Great Grandfather and Uncle upheld her rights and allowed her citizenship…but…among them…many of them were afraid." Salem sighs, "and feared the day when Bijuu children could one day have children."

"So…they attempted to kill her, your Great Uncle and Grandfather were betrayed and killed by the very people they protected. Boruto was forced to run with Akahana…and they later settled down and had a child…me." Salem points at herself, "but they named Heiwa…hope."

"So why do you call yourself so many different names then mom, Salem…Kushina…why not Heiwa?" Naruto asks, "shouldn't you just have called yourself Heiwa like I call myself…Naruto."

"The name bares great pain, my parents…your grandparents hoped that my birth would ease tensions…it didn't. Soon…many Ayakashi children were thrusted into war with their parents. We fell, thanks to The Main Branch Otsutsuki…The Umbra as they called themselves as a fold to Illumine assisted the humans, and soon they found permanent means of killing off Bijuu." Salem looked right at Naruto, "and a means to bring humanity under their fold once more."

"So…fast forward, my grandfather Kurama was felled in battle, I was battling alongside of him after the deaths of my parents. He died, in my arms, in his human form…wishing for me not to hate humanity. It was too late…and when he died…my hatred formed these images in my mind and the Grimm were born through our combined hatred and rage of Ayakashi." Salem tells him, "our rage gave rise to actual demons…and these demons initially would couldn't control…they swept over the land like plague…killing everything…Otsutsuki….Ayakashi…Human…and later on they managed to find Faunus."

"A hundred years later, not me, but someone else managed to finally gain control over one…and another…and another. The First Crusade had begun, with The Child of Blue Flames leading the charge against the remnants of pure blooded Otsutsuki with their pathetic human followers." Salem sighs, "naturally The Crusade was successful…and he was vanquished."

"So, that's one of your…my…kind dead."  
"Yes."  
"So, how many Ayakashi are there…besides me being a half?"  
"I don't know to be honest, some could've died from old age due to weaker powers…some could've gotten themselves killed…some could've went hiding and chose to live normal lives…"  
"But, there could be some…that…well…want to rule still, right?"  
"Correct, and they're friends to no one or anything…they're true demons."

Naruto shudders slightly, before looking at his mother before sighing. "So, why not come to me early?"

"Fear, I was trying to find a way to get rid of my Ayakashi power actually while I was with your father…but…to be honest with you…I saw you originally as a means to an end." Naruto looked as if someone smacked him.

Naruto looked right at her, he got up, glaring at her. "So…you never loved me?"

"Naruto…"  
"So what am I now?! Another tool!"  
"Naruto please…"  
"Do you even consider me your own, or am I just some weapon!"

"YOU ARE MY PRECIOUS BABY BOY!" Salem wails to the top of her lungs, her aura blasting around her and making the temple shake. "Don't you ever think for a moment that I never ever loved you!"

"You just said that I was originally a means to an end!" Naruto yells, "so how can you say that I'm so precious to you and say that?!"

"Because…I felt your heartbeat…" Naruto looked at his mother, stunned at her words.

"I know it sounds cliché…but Ayakashi like us…we can sense our loved ones…we can sense our own. Even when you were in my womb, forming your heart…that first beat…I couldn't bring myself to use you as a tool…and then…I felt my darkness slowly melting away." Salem looked at Naruto, "I went from wanting revenge and justice…to…just wanting to be a mother…a doting wife."

Naruto watched as Salem walked towards him, "I understand your hurt…upset…full of rage."

"I felt rage, pain, and sadness watching you grow up from afar. I felt your pain, I felt every emotion you had…because we're linked." Salem holds out her palm, which forms a trail of aura to Naruto, "I felt your suffering…and I hated myself for being the cause of it."

"If I could take it all back, back to the beginning…I would've told Minato straight away who…what…I was. Maybe we could've worked it out, maybe you'd grew up happy…maybe not…but just the chance of you smiling…I should've done the right thing." Salem cups Naruto's face when she walks towards him, wiping away tear that was falling from his wife, "your mother is good at making mistakes…but Naruto…you…you…are…my…only…and true…son."

Naruto watched as his mother sobbed, "I missed so much…I missed thirteen years of your life…I don't deserve this second chance. If you want to walk away from me, I won't stop you."

Cinder and Emerald stand up, "Lady Salem/Uzumaki!"

Naruto sighs, allowing his anger to be released as his eyes turn blue…before he puts his hand on Salem's shoulder. He dragged his long-suffering mother into a hug, sobbing into her shoulder as she sobbed into his.

"I'm sorry mother…"  
"No…I'm the one that's sorry my son."

* * *

Naruto and Salem were sitting down, looking over small photos. "This is when I was three months with you…" Salem holds up a picture, "you were growing up so fast…you learned how to walk at five months…"

"Five months…really?" Naruto questions as he was handed the picture, amazed at his own ability, "so…does this have to with me being…an Ayakashi?"

"Yes and no, you were just fast…" Salem chuckles, "I have a picture of you peeing on your father while he tried to change your diaper."

Naruto chuckles a little bit, she shows him the picture, making him howl in laughter. "See…I knew I had a reason for calling him a piss head at times!"

"Huh, ass is more like it…but…piss head isn't bad either." Salem points out, "this one…right here…the one you had…is the most favorite…and the most precious of them all."

"It's the first time I held you, not even a minute old."  
"So…that's why I looked red…"  
"Yes, no sooner than first wailed and we cut the cord…"  
"Co-cord?"

"All women, even us Ayakashi, are born with umbilical cord attached the baby. It's both a functioning means of giving you food we take in, in the form nutrients…and symbolic in a way." Naruto looks at Salem as she slowly becomes somber, "it's symbolic in the sense in it being the time a mother stops truly giving herself to her child."

"That's not true…" Naruto watched as Salem looked at him, "I have your face…smile…eyes."

"Heh…I guess you're correct." Salem sighs, "Naruto…tell me something…Minato's wife…Anko…does she accept you?"

"Yeah…of course, she was actually pretty mad at Minato for not recognizing me as his son." Salem nods, "but that's not her fault."

"You're correct, it isn't, she a very good mother…I at times drop in on Minato as well…" Salem, "partly to debate on killing him…partly to see how life is treating him without me…and part of me…still…"

"Loves him, yeah, I know…" Naruto sighs, "he was a bastard to me…but…I still love him."

"You are just like me, it's almost scary…" The Ayakashi says with a smirk as she looks at her son, "but then again…I was always told by my grandfather and mother that I acted more like my human grandfather than them…"

"So, Naruto Uzumaki…my ancestor…what was he like?"  
"Kind, gentle, caring…he fell in love with this heiress as well…"  
"Huh…what are the odds…"  
"Hmm…"

"Mom, you know who The Schnee Family is right?" Salem looked at Naruto, sighing.

"Ah yes, once of royal blood…same as The Arc Family." Salem says but this makes Naruto gasp.

"Jaune's royalty?!" Naruto screams, "I knew it! He was always so frigging smart even when he acted dumb!"

"Hahaha…so easy…" Salem laughs, "so…tell me which girl of The Schnee is your choice?"

"Well…her name's Weiss…"  
"Ah…the younger…I always heard the women of the Schnee were…rebellious."  
"Hehe…and hotheaded."  
"Then she'll be perfect for you, after all, Hinata…your Great Grandmother was shy until she got married…and that's where it stopped."  
"Woah hold up, I never said I was going to marry her!"  
"Why Naruto, I'm shocked…looks like your actually thinking."  
"Eh?!"  
"Hahaha…don't be offended…it was always a joke I played on your grandfather and Great Grandfather."

"So…about Jaune…" Salem chuckling ended, before she sighs.

"No, and yes…Jaune is not royalty now…but his appearance alone makes him related to Temujin in some manner…a Ruler of The Gele Kingdom…and your Great Grandfather's dear friend aboard." Salem explains to Naruto, "dust itself is Gele infused with elemental chakra…as result of The Fall…"

"The Fall?" Naruto asks.

"The rise of Grimm…and The Death of all Bijuu. Remember, The Grimm are remnants of all Bijuu and their hatred and malice towards humanity in the end. The Otsutsuki took control of all elemental chakra, but foolishly sealed it Gele stones as a means of creating armor and weapons capable of taking down the hordes of Grimm." Naruto nods understanding what Salem was saying, "and after that…came The Night Throne."

"The Night Throne?" Naruto questions, "what is that?"

"It isn't a throne of any sort that you're thinking of, but, it's a culmination of Bijuu hatred and malice. It's waiting on a bearer…someone who could take it and use it destroy everything…or save everything." Salem looks at Naruto, "its sealed by The Umbra and Illumine Otsutsuki Clans...the only real thing they ever worked together on."

"It was out of fear that one of their own may take control of it, becoming The New Kaguya…others were afraid of humanity taking control and killing everything else. Faunus were considered in the same category as humans…and us Ayakashi naturally could link ourselves to it…since…well…after all we're pieces of Bijuu in flesh form." Salem reveals to Naruto as she looks up at the moon through a tiny crack in the temple ceiling.

"That thing, The Night Throne, is sealed by four relic keys…keys guarded heavily and hid explicitly to keep anyone from ever touching it." Salem sighs, "I once dreamed of being the one to rule over it…it would be my birthright after all…however…the things I've experienced…and the things I've done myself…well…they put me in a manner unworthy in my family's eyes."

"So…you've told me all these things about Ayakashi…Otsutsuki…Bijuu…Umbra…Illumine…but you never told how to identify them…" Naruto points out.

"The Umbra are descendants of Otsutsuki people from The Moon…they bare silver eyes as a birth sign of their particular breed…and potency in aura ala chakra manipulation." Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Ruby's an Umbra?!" Naruto screams, "but…she's so…innocent…"

"The Silver Eyed girl you are talking about is the daughter of a powerful Umbra…Summer…" Salem sighs, "I tried to protect her…but…alas…an unknown fellow Ayakashi managed to get to her first."

"So…why did you try to protect an Umbra…if you just said they were enemies..." Naruto points out, "and what was her mother doing?"

"She was a traitor to The Umbra…she was seeking to protect Ozpin believing that he was being attacked…when it in it was reality an illusion…" Salem sighs, "an illusion most foul…it involved her husband and daughters…she couldn't fight it."

"You would be surprised of what an alliance of Ayakashi and Umbra with the unwilling participation of an Illumine can accomplish." Salem points out, "and with it…we managed to get one of the relics."

"So…that doesn't mean anything, Ruby still lost her mother!"  
"I know…and it's my eternal shame to bare…I held her hands as she finally fell into eternal rest…"  
"Do you think an Umbra could've worked with an Ayakashi to kill her?"  
"Probably…it wouldn't be too farfetched…considering that lines are now blurred…power is the prize and greed is the means and trap."

Salem sighs, "however…when a field of ash falls and all is blurred…life still persists…a Sunflower is born."

"So, what does that mean?" Naruto questions.

"It means that if you wish to pursue your birthright…I want to train you…to become an Ayakashi." Salem tells him, staring him right into his eye.

Naruto looked at her, before sighing. "Train me…I want to use my birthright to protect my family…to protect you…to protect everyone I love."

"Very well…for now however, beware…Merlot is gathering more Grimm I fear he wishes to make a move."


	37. Chapter 37

Naruto stumbled about into Ozpin's office, "that'll be all Glynda."

Ozpin sucks his teeth as he looks at Naruto, "so…you failed to report in."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto rubs the back of his head, "I got sidetracked out in Vale City."

"Really?" Ozpin questions, he snaps his fingers and activates the noise seals in the room.

"Yeah…my team was with me." Naruto points out.

"I don't care!" Ozpin screams, "do you have any idea how worried I was…have you not forgotten we almost lost you a few weeks ago!"

Naruto was taken aback by the man's sudden outburst, "do you have any idea how worried your little girlfriend was? Weiss, she couldn't focus in class, she thought something happened to you! We all thought something happened to you, have you not forgotten about Merlot."

"No, I haven't, and I haven't forgotten who they're after…" Naruto murmurs before looking at Ozpin, "that's why I made choice to come back here last night."

"Choice…Naruto what does that mean?" Ozpin questions as he looks at Naruto, "Naruto…you…you didn't…"

"No…I did." Naruto looks at Ozpin, "I went to Salem myself."

"You fool, did I not warn you?! What if she wasn't willing to let you go, what if she was as evil as she as was prior!"  
"That was a risk I was willing to take to make sure that my friends could be save!"  
"What did she tell you?"  
"Everything!"

Naruto looks at Ozpin with red eyes, "I know that you're my cousin…very thinly…but it's there. I know about The Illumine, The Umbra, Ayakashi, Bijuu, The Night Throne…all of it."

"Then why are you here? If you were so intent on embracing this side of you, then you're eventually going to be my enemy." Ozpin gets up, "I wanted to know Salem's intentions for myself.'

"Her intentions have changed."  
"Have they?"  
"Yes they have, because I was born…she doesn't have the strength she once did…and she told me to share that with you."  
"That's an easy way to spin a trap Naruto, you could be an unwilling pawn!"  
"You don't understand, no, you do understand by that because you see it in Ruby!"

Ozpin looked at him, "did she tell you _everything_? Did she leave out the part that she killed Summer?"

"She didn't lay a finger on Ruby's mother; Ruby's mother is the reason why you don't have your relic!" Naruto states as Ozpin looked visibly shocked, "she was working with Salem…why would mom kill Ruby's mother…because she didn't, dad…listen to me…I know it must be hard for you…this shadow war you have been fighting…but there's bigger problems."

"And that is?" Ozpin question with a scornful look, "or do you know something I don't."

"Actually, it's a peace offering." Naruto reaches into coat pockets, before pulling a silvery stone.

"T-The Relic?" Ozpin was stunned, "how di-did you get it?"

"Mother gave it to me to give back to you, she said that even murky waters a lotus can bloom…father…please. Merlot is up to something that even has your old mortal enemy on edge, doesn't it strike you as odd as she could've leveled Beacon to the ground if someone harmed me…but she chose to stand back?"

"Did she tell you to say that as well?"  
"Yes…because even though there is bad blood between you…she _trusts_ you because of me."

Ozpin bits his lower lip, before getting up from his desk, he looked outside of the window. "Does she know why Haven has been silent?"

"Haven…silent…what kind of silent?"  
"The Headmaster there is a dear friend of mine, Lionheart…he hasn't responded to me…does she know why?"  
"No, this is the first I'm hearing of this dad…but please…calm down."

Ozpin looks at Naruto, "I thought Merlot got to you…I was scared we'd find your body…only to find out you sought out your mother without me knowing…"

"Do you think I could stay away, especially if I got a lead on where she was…I wanted to know the truth of what I was…of what an Ayakashi was…" Naruto curls his fists up, "and I learned the troubled history of our world."

"So, you know about The Otsutsuki Clans, Umbra and Illumine…and it would seem The Summer story is true…" Ozpin grips his cane, "I want to meet with Salem personally…'

"I can arrange that…" Naruto tells him, "mother trusts me…do you trust me?"

Ozpin looked at Naruto, before smiling. "I do…but that doesn't change the fact that I'm furious with you.'

Ozpin walks over to the boy, before hugging him tightly, "just tell me next time…"

* * *

Naruto was finishing putting the saddle on Yin, she flapped her wings as she adjusted the weight on her back. Patting her, the teen walked around the Nevermore, examining her. "Yin," Yin looks at Naruto, "take flight."

Yin nods, taking the air relatively easily, flapping her wings, he watches as she slowly gains altitude. Yin begins to fly around Beacon, scaring a few of the transfer students, before she dashes in the air over Beacon.

Naruto's eyes gain the black veins as he points his hand out Yin, closing his eyes, he could feel her energy from afar.

Opening them, Naruto began to run as fast as he could. Sending out pulses of aura towards Yin as she began to dive downwards.

In full sprint, Naruto ran up the wall, before jumping from it and backflipping. Yin dived and leveled out under him. Allowing him to grab onto the saddle, securing himself in it in under five seconds as Yin did a barrel roll, gaining altitude.

All the while, on top of Beacon, Ozpin watched with his cane in hand. _"Naruto…"_

Naruto smiles brightly as Yin flies into the clouds, before patting Yin's back. "I trust you girl."

Naruto let go of the saddle, before rolling off Yin, and entering into freefall within a short time span afterwards.

The winds whipped around him as had his eyes closed, feeling Yin dive past him. Turning around, he smiles as he easily grabs the saddle once more and Yin level out to where he doesn't slam into her and knock himself off.

"Yes!" Naruto cheers, _"that's one thing down, looks like if I fall off I can catch myself easily…or someone."_

 _"_ _Still, I need to eliminate the possibility of someone falling off completely,"_ Naruto has Yin fly over Beacon, she flaps her wings before soaring over the schoolgrounds.

"Oz-Dad!" Naruto yells as he sees Ozpin on top of Beacon, "wanna lift?!"

Ozpin chuckles, shaking his head, "I'm quite fond of the ground thank you!"

"Oh man," Naruto has Yin hover by flapping her wings, "c'mon…I won't kill ya."

"I know it won't, but Naruto, I shouldn't be the one doing the maiden voyage with you." Ozpin chuckles, "you know you're two dates in with Ms. Schnee."

"Yeah, I know, what…you want me to take her, aren't I grounded?"  
"Dear boy, let's be honest…you did me a fantastic service…just uphold the end of your bargain."  
"Right, I'll bring you a _White Fox_ tomorrow at the given address."  
"Yes, please do."

Ozpin watched as Naruto landed Yin back towards Emerald Forest's cliffside entrance.

The Nevermore had made a nest there for the time being, no new students coming made it a prime location for a nest.

Watching this, Ozpin sighs, _"I can't stay mad at him…now…how can we get rid of Qrow's drinking problem…that there is the question."_

* * *

Weiss walked towards Naruto as he helped Yin with her nest, she looked at him, unsure of what to say. She looked at him, before he turns to face her, he smiles a little bit. "Hey pretty eyes."

"Naru…" Weiss says, "I…um…I'm glad you're okay."

"Weiss…are you okay?"  
"Y-yes…um…everything is fine."  
"No its not…"  
"Huh…"  
"You're stuttering, plus you look a little red."

Naruto walked over to her, he placed his hand on her forehead, "you've got a slight fever…"

"I've been feeling a little sick…" She breaths as she looks into his eyes, "Naruto…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, I'm an open book." Naruto tells her, "what's up?"

"Ozpin explained your semblance to me, better…than you did actually, saying there was one other person that had it…plus he said he was your father…is he?"  
"No, Ozpin adopted me…sort of…it's not on paper."  
"Is that what's bugging you?"  
"No."

Weiss looked away from Naruto, "what's bugging me is that…well…I've grown to like you…dolt."

Naruto chuckles, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Weiss…um…you know…"

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her, before placing his hand gently under her chin. "I've grown to like you as well." He said with a smile as he looked into her eyes. "So, please…don't be nervous around me…aight?"

"Alright," Weiss smiles, "I see you've gotten Yin's saddle done."

"Yeah, took me about a week…" Naruto chuckles, placing both his hands to his side, "I actually just tested it out just a few minutes ago."

"Is it good?" Weiss questions.

"Good, good?! It's perfect, I've got to hand it to myself, designing the first ever Nevermore saddle and actually designing to where people using weapons can still use them…" Naruto trailed off, "but Yin…she's becoming family to me."

"Thank…you…mas…ter." Yin says as she snuggled onto Naruto's shoulder with her beak.

"Yin…how many times do I have to tell you, just say Naruto…Na…Ru…To." Naruto tells Yin as he taps her beak with his hands.

Naruto watches as Yin walks back towards her nest, before Naruto refocuses on Weiss, "sorry…"

"It's fine…Naru-taaaa!" Weiss screams when she accidentally steps on a pressure pad and is sent flying.

"Weiss!" Naruto screams as he sees her flying, before running towards the cliff, "Yin!"

Yin charges over the ground, jumping off the cliff just as Naruto does, he lands in the saddle as the Nevermore takes off towards Weiss quickly.

From what Naruto saw she didn't have her weapon with her, if she landed in hard, she'd be a perfect meal for anything waiting…or a target if Merlot's goons were nearby.

Flying fast, causing some small trees to break over the force of her wind, Yin screeched as a blue light glowed around her and she stayed low. Enough to be where Weiss above her and Naruto, the blonde got up and surfed on the back Yin.

"I'm going for her, get ready!" Naruto tells Yin.

Naruto watched as Yin skimmed the treetops as he launched himself upwards, catching Weiss bridal style, his clothing along with hers fluttered in the intense gust. Both of them looked into each other's souls, Naruto smiled once he realized Weiss was okay.

Spinning around midair, Naruto landed back on Yin, placing Weiss onto her part of the saddle. Weiss looked at herself, "I can't believe…I…was…careless…"

"Hey!" Naruto says loudly against the wind, "remember…it's okay to make mistakes…I got you."

Weiss watched as Naruto made sure she was secure, before he secured himself, "back to Beacon we go."

However, his concentration was cut off when Weiss placed her hands around him, leaning against him. Smiling, he reached down, gripping her hands with his. _"I promise I'll never let anything hurt you…"_

 _"_ _You're my best friend…"_ Weiss mused as she placed her head onto his back, _"thank you…"_

* * *

Yin flies upwards, gathering altitude as she straightens out, it was cold…however Naruto's aura burned red hot as he focused on keeping them warm. Snuggling up against him, Weiss blushed when Naruto gripped her hands with his free one.

Diving towards Beacon, Naruto flew around the top of the school, seeing Ozpin stand there. Smiling at them both, waiving at Naruto who had the suspicion that Ozpin somehow played a part in these events.

Rather the shared look they both exchanged in that brief second was the look of guilt and happiness, or innocence and promise, Naruto couldn't tell.

Landing back on the cliff, Naruto helped Weiss of Yin, before chuckling. "Ms. Schnee thy flight has ended."

"Hahaha…" Weiss laughs, "don't say Ms. Schnee ever again…and I'll accept you talking smart Naru."

Naruto laughs a little bit, only for both of them to realize that both of them hadn't even broken their grip on each other's hands. The blonde looks at Weiss, "do you believe in fate Weiss?"

"In some extent…didn't you say that you didn't?"  
"Mhmm…but…if something brought us this to this moment and time, then I want them to continue being happy."  
"That's funny…"  
"How so…"  
"I was sort of thinking the same thing."

Naruto couldn't do it no more, he went for broke. He cups Weiss's face, their eyes met as he slowly lowered his lips down to hers. With no resistance being felt, Naruto felt Weiss return the kiss. A gust of wind blows around them, however, Naruto's red aura covered both of them in a warmth that most wouldn't be able to fathom.

However, for that one moment, time seemed to stop for them both.

Pressing their foreheads together, Naruto broke the kiss, while still being close enough to where they both could feel the heat of their breaths. "That…was…my first kiss." Both him and murmur to each other.

"Naruto/Weiss." Both breath out to each other, "one more time/again."

Naruto and Weiss kissed once more, before they both held each other tight, both of them sharing their aura between each other.

Meanwhile a white fox looked on from a bush, before it sat there, seemingly with a smile as it transformed into Salem. She had tears brimming in her eyes, _"that's right my son…let those emotions be your power."_

Breaking on their second kiss, Naruto and Weiss smiled at each other. Only for Weiss to feel herself get picked up by Naruto, "and so your prince shall carry you home…eh princess?"

Weiss smiled, her heart resting at ease, "sure…Naru."

* * *

"Let's see, that makes you the only girl without anyone sis."  
"I know Yang, don't rub it in…"  
"Don't worry, boys aren't all they cracked up to be."

Team RWBY sat in the room, all of them chuckling, "can you believe Naruto made the first move?"

"I can't," Blake admits, "he's always the type to follow others advances…but it's good that he's making his own moves…so Weiss how was his kissing?"

"It was both our first time…kissing that is." Weiss murmurs, before she clutched her pillow and smiles while blushing. "It was like kissing something…soft."

"Cream?"  
"Yeah, like cream."

Yang whistles, "tender soft lips, a nice body, you lucked out Weiss."

"Yang, that's perverted!" Yang rolls her eyes.

"Sis, you've known me forever, you know what I'm about." Ruby eye twitched as she rolls her own eyes.

Blake sighs, "Sun and I have a date tonight if you want to grab your boyfriend for a double."

"I can't, he's training with Ozpin tonight." Weiss sighs, "not fair…and we just kissed."

"Sounds like you wanted to take to home plate." Yang wiggles her eye brows only to get hit by a pillow thrown by Weiss, "ow…"

"Oh bullcrap!" Weiss yells, "you can't say ow when I pillow hits you."

"Just did."  
"You're faking it."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."

Blake rolled her eyes, before chuckling as her scroll lit up with Sun's picture, "well I'm going to the movies. Might catch Daichi and Velvet on the way out."

Sighing, Weiss just lays back in her dorm bed, "I honestly think we kissed too early…"

"Weiss, kissing isn't that big of deal…well…maybe for you it is. However, I've known plenty of people who've waited to kiss on the tenth date…and they didn't work out…and then I've met people who kissed on the first and they're still together." Yang points out, "point is Naruto is a sweet and innocent guy. Unlike the guys I hang out with…but then again…you all know what I'm about."

"Yeah, yeah, live and love freely." Weiss says with a huff, "but still…I have my father to worry about."

Yang looked Weiss in her eyes, "well your father needs to take a damn chill pill and get with the times."

"I mean seriously, you got faunas dating humans all the time, now you got former Grimm sneaking off with teammates…somewhere for _lessons_ and I'm pretty sure I hear money during these _lessons_. If you love Naruto, if you think it's right and it's meant to be…to hell with the world itself, do what makes you happy, be happy." Yang speaks from the heart, "and as an added bonus if you think you aren't good enough then I'm going to hit you…and I hit…really…really hard."

"That's the thing, I _don't_ think I'm good enough. There was a point in time where I thought I was better than everyone, and everything…but now…when I look into his eyes I see a world that I never knew existed and for the first time I feel so…small." Weiss then smiles, "but at the same time…I never felt so safe."

"Aww…" Ruby dashes over to her teammate, "Weiss…that's so sweet…"

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard, before getting up, "you not going easy are ya?"

"I'm a little mad at you still, c'mon and get up." Ozpin says, " don't be afraid to use your full power…"

Naruto nods as his red aura explodes around him, he and Ozpin charge at each other, fists colliding as each launch blow after blow at one another. Naruto spun around and attempted to kick Ozpin only for the man to react almost on instinct and palm strike Naruto across the arena.

The blond got up, before Ozpin watched him roar out as red aura exploded around him more. Ozpin expected Naruto to charge however, strangely Naruto just stood there, trying to bring out more of his aura.

"Naruto…what are…" Ozpin watched Naruto's aura gained a tinge of black on the outside edges.

Ozpin watches as Naruto's normally blonde-haired flashes between blonde and white, slowly but surely more and more of his power starts coming out. His skin had also at times seemed paler, only for Naruto to stop as his aura ceased and he fell to his knees.

Breathing hard, he looked up at Ozpin as he jogged over to him, "damn it!"

"Naruto…what was that?"  
"That was me trying to activate my Ayakashi blood…"  
"Isn't that dangerous too you without Salem being here?"  
"It is, but mom wanted me to practice bringing it out…I can feel it…just behind this wall…shell…"

Ozpin nodded, helping Naruto, "I get what you mean, it took me years for me to break through my own wall and attain my full power as well…sadly however…it's faltered quite some time."

"Heh," Naruto chuckles, "don't humor me old man…"

"Heh," Ozpin does the same, "don't go killing yourself…you've got someone to go home to, right?"

Naruto nods, "yeah I do…"

* * *

Weiss was getting ready to lay down when she heard her scroll go off, she looked at it, before her eyes narrowed. _"Father?"_ She looked at her alarm clock, they didn't have class tomorrow due to a holiday, _"this hour…its one in the morning."_

Clicking the scroll, she held it in front of her face as her father came to video chat her. _"Hello…daughter."_

"Hello father," Weiss looks at Yang's and Blake's empty bunks.

Blake was still with Sun, and Yang got a call from someone.

Jacques for some reason or another was almost unhappy, he always bared an unhappy look, and he looked furious at Weiss. _"Do you know why I'm calling today?"_

"Father its night…"  
 _"I don't give a damn what time you say it is, where it is its day time to me…and I have one question."  
_ "Yes?"

Weiss watched as her father walked over to a T.V screen, playing with a separate scroll, until a single still imaged appeared. It was of Weiss and Naruto kissing each other for a third time as they parted ways to their separate things.

The heiress was gob smacked, she looked at her father who shook his head in the video call. _"When Winter left, I understood…I may have pushed her a little too hard…but for you…I treated you like a princess…and yet…you dare…no you did kiss a Faunus boy."_

"Father…Naruto is…"  
 _"I don't give a damn what his name is, this could ruin our image in Atlas…break it off with him."  
_ "Father…I can't…"  
 _"Oh really, you can't? Can't what, can't stop being like your mother?"  
_ "That's not fair, you can't bring her into this."

Jacques threw his other scroll at the T.V shattering the screen, _"I'll say and do as I damn well please!"_

 _"_ _Here's the deal Weiss, you either break it off with the boy…or I'll disown you. Because no daughter of mine, no child of mine, will be in bed with a filthy animal!"_

"Naruto is not a filthy animal, you're the animal! You treat others like dirt, treat me like a princess, yeah that's a laugh! You dumped me on Klien all the time, you didn't even bother showing up to my birthdays! I won't sit here and have you mock someone I care about." Weiss gets up, walking out into the hall.

 _"_ _Is that right, well then, if you care for him so much…you better hope he feels the same. I won't disavow you…no…but as of right now you're cut off. No more of money will go to you, because Lords know that the freeloading animal that is called Naruto has been using you! You'll learn, you'll learn it the hard, but you'll learn!"_ Jacques then cuts the video call.

Weiss stood there in the hall, she looked around, before she heard a chuckle. "Oh no…such a tragedy…wonder who gave him the picture."

Weiss turned to see Cardin, digging into his ear, "hmm…that's just too bad…right Weiss. Richest girl to broke and penniless…damn…"

"Cardin…what did…why?"  
"Why? Ha, that's a laugh…you're with an animal Weiss…I'm pretty sure once he realizes that his sugar momma is broke he'll leave ya."  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh, you need to use your head…why you…not Velvet…not Ruby…hell Yang even likes him and she's a bimbo."

Weiss dashes over to him, grabbing him by his collar, "you take that back!"

"Oh, come now Weiss…I can always call dear daddy…and say I doctored the photos…"  
"Do it…"  
"Oh, but wait…you see it's a trade of."  
"What do you want pig."

Weiss watches as Cardin chuckles, "simple Weiss…I want a kiss…"

Weiss suddenly grabbed Cardin's hair, before he could react…Weiss did kiss him…with her left fist, it plowed onto his mouth.


	38. Chapter 38

Weiss was nursing her hand, Ruby was there with her as Ozpin looked at them, "please go over this one more time."

Cardin was covered in a face bandage, apparently when Weiss punched him her semblance had activated and cut his face open. Not deep enough to scar, but enough to bleed everywhere, he was however missing two of his teeth.

Teeth that had been embedded into Weiss's knuckle.

"I heard Weiss enter the hallway, she had been arguing with someone, and then I heard the punch and Cardin screaming murder." Ruby says as she looks around, "Weiss isn't in trouble, is she?"

"None of the sort Ms. Rose, none…of…" Ozpin glares at Cardin, "the sort."

"That's such bullshit…so…she can punch me…" Cardin and Glynda had to move from the door as it was kicked open.

"Qrow what impeccable timing," Ozpin says, "what is the news?"

"Well, besides Winter ready to slaughter the redhead…I actually do have something involving a third-party member that's been…well…playing both sides…however…one question did Cardin try to hurt Ruby?" Qrow glared at the redhead, "because I barely managed to convince Naruto _not_ to come and kick his ass."

"Naruto knows what happened?" Weiss asks.

"Not all of it, Winter is trying to talk to your father while keeping Naruto down, last time I checked he was glaring daggers at me."  
"You just have that magnetic and charming personality."  
"Oh bite me…Glynda."

Glynda huffs, before glaring at Cardin. "So, what were you about to say Ozpin?"

"Oh, before either Qrow interrupted and Cardin spoke out of turn? You see blackmail and forcing yourself onto a person is considered attempted rape in Vale…because…let's be honest Cardin…you weren't going to stop at kissing." Ozpin glares at Cardin, "mind telling me why we found liquid Rohypnol in a syringe and damp cloth…that frankly is drenched in chloroform in your left pocket?"

Weiss and Ruby looked horrified, before looking at Cardin...Weiss finally spoke up. "Cardin…please tell that you weren't…oh god…"

"What's Chloroform and Rohypnol?" Ruby asks.

"Qrow…" Ozpin orders, "take Ruby outside."

Ruby watched as Cardin gave her a smirk, before Qrow caught it, "do that again…and I'll cut your fucking head off."

Cardin smirk persisted as they walked outside, he turned to them, still having Glynda stand behind him. Everyone looked at Cardin, who chuckles, "you've got it all wrong…"

"Oh, pray tell me, how?" Ozpin asks.

"Well…I'll admit it, seeing a faunus with a human girl bothers me to no end. They're animals, vile creatures in human form, and Naruto...being an inspiration to many of them is getting out of hand for me…they were made to at the very least serve…" Cardin watched as everyone looked at him with disgust, "plus…really Weiss…you'd choose him over your wealth and power?"

"It doesn't matter, I could have all the wealth in the world…but…if I had it because of hurting other people…I'm no different than a vile creature." Weiss glares at him, "no different than you."

"Hahaha, well…that's all good and all. However, Ozpin…" Ozpin and everyone looked at him strangely, "let's be honest you've slipped with old age."

"Merlot…" Everyone looked at Cardin, before he closes his eyes.

His eyes snapped open, revealing green irises and black sclera. "I've got to admit…killing my team for this power…was well…well…worth it."

"Team Cardinal…wait…didn't they report in?"  
"Money buys people Ozpin…have you even bothered to check?"

Merlot/Cardin chuckles, "I have to admit, using my telekinesis from this far to shut this boy up is rather taxing…however…since he failed to do as asked he's no longer worthwhile to me."

"So, he was planning to use me…" Weiss murmurs.

"Oh yes, yes he was…he wanted to get back at Naruto for making him a mockery, and in a way…I wanted to get back at Namikaze as well. Critically injuring my beloved Kami, how dare he?" Merlot/Cardin say, "but that's fine…my move has already been pushed into motion…and I should really think Naruto…he led me right to his mother."

Ozpin eyes widened, "Merlot if you go anywhere near her I swear on everything you will die tonight!"

"Hah," Merlot/Cardin chuckles, "it's rather funny no one ever considers the smallest of Nevermore a threat."

Ozpin went to get up, only for Merlot/Cardin to smirk, he suddenly jerked his head to one side and sickening cracking noise could be heard. Cardin's eyes lost all life in them at that moment, and Weiss looked horrified as she looked everyone.

"W-what just happened?"

* * *

Naruto and Ozpin dashed as quickly as they could through Emerald Forest. "So Cardin's team is all dead, this was just now confirmed?!"

"Yes, Glynda and Qrow along with The Fall Maiden will stand guard over Beacon. Naruto, have you called Yin?" Naruto nods as they sprint before Naruto nods upwards.

Him and Ozpin jump up, catching onto Yin's saddle. However, no sooner than they got positioned Naruto and Ozpin both dodged as a beam of light headed for them. "What was that?!" Naruto screams.

They looked down, several Beowulf Grimm with Green auras were forming energy into their hands, Ozpin's eyes widened, "it's an ambush!"

Naruto and he clapped their hands as they formed a barrier around Yin as they flew through the energy fire, before they saw a massive movement of Grimm under Merlot's control battling ones that were under Salem's control.

The two watched as the forest erupted to life around them, blocking several beams of light heading towards them. "Mom!" Naruto screams out as he sees her.

Salem was breathing hard, falling to one knee, she wasn't in her Ayakashi form either. Ozpin saw that that she had a glowing seal on her back, _"oh no…he used it…The Four Element Trigram Seal."_

Ozpin and Naruto dismounted Yin as she flew around, launching bladed feathers at the horde of Merlot controlled Grimm.

The two landed near Salem, she was breathing hard as The Four Element Trigram seal glowed red hot on her, "Salem."

"O-Ozpin…what…what are you doing here?"  
"I came here to help your son save you, how did Merlot ambush you?"  
"He didn't, someone else…did…"  
"An Ayakashi?"  
"Yes…"

Naruto looked at his mother, before watching as several Grimm came running towards them, all of them green. Naruto dropped into a combat stance, before his aura exploded around him, "come get some!"

Naruto charged, intercepting them as he punched a couple into nearby trees, before kicking one into the sky, and blasting two with dual formed Rasengans from his hands. The blonde watched as they dispersed, knowing that he killed them, he turned around only to get grabbed elongated hands.

 _"_ _Those three!"_ Naruto mentally screams, "Ozpin his goons are her-gaaah!"

The teen gasps for air as he was slammed through a tree, before the hand connected to the arm let him go. He gets up, only to feel like he's moving through a sludge, quickly figuring it out he feels the end coming of the sludge.

Quickly he turned around, engaging Dio who appeared above him. "Mudamudamudamudamuda!"

"Oraoraoraoraoraora!" Naruto screams out with Dio, before the teen got the advantage and kicked him away.

Barely dodge feathers covered in hot flames next as Kami appeared, slicing at him with her katana. She danced, it seems like a dance anyways, as she stabbed and slashed at him. The teen quickly jabs his fingers onto her chest and kicks her away.

Kami roars out as aura shatters two of her ribs once it explodes after being concentrated on.

Kami looked down at her katana, which was laying by Naruto's foot. The blonde kicked it up into the air, turning around just time to slice off Mercer's two arms as they reached out towards him. Making the man roar out.

They watched as he slung blood of the katana, glaring at them. He looked at them as Ozpin escorted Salem to Yin, "father…I'll be fine…"

Ozpin looked at him, "no you won't, come on Naruto!"

Naruto hisses as he ran towards Yin and his family, only for Merlot's three goons to step in front him. Dio having used World version of Time Dilation to make it in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kami yells as she launches feathers at him, Naruto quickly spins around and blocks them using her own sword.

Dropping the sword, Naruto entered a boxer's stance, only to see a large Beowulf come from the trees near them and land in front of them. "Mistress Salem." Kattapa spoke, "Your belongings are being moved…evacuation complete…"

"Good job Kattapa, make sure to mop up this scum and get my son home safely." Ozpin turned to Salem.

"You can't be serious about leaving him to fend for himself, these are Merlot's elites…"  
"They're no match for him with Kattapa…they know it…they'll be run-aaah!"

Salem's seal burned more as she squelched her eyes shut, "ah…it's almost as worse as the one you put one me…years ago."

"Father…mother." Naruto looks at them, "go…I'll be fine with Kattapa…please."

Yin looks at the two on her back as she starts to take off, Ozpin growls, "you better come back safely!"

Yin takes off, leaving Naruto there, while Merlot's goons looked at the teen with smirks on their faces.

"You can't possibly beat us."  
"We're the Trio De Deus."  
"We possess traits of Grimm that are the most powerful, the most specialized in defeating Salem…what chance do you have?"

"I wasn't joking when I said I was her son." Naruto eyes turned red with black sclera taking form, "you're all dead."

Naruto stepped in front of Kattapa, "Kattapa…kill all of them Grimm that are under Merlot's control…rally my mothers and take back the temple."

"Master…you cannot be serious on fighting them alone."  
"I never am alone Kattapa."

A bolt of light appears to Naruto's side, Rexy emerges with Bahuubali in his grip, "sorry…I'm late brother, it took a moment for me to sneak past security and dash here."

Kattapa snarls, looking at the other Beowulfs that had been turns, he roars out as he charges at them and makes the ground shake as he rushes them.

Naruto starts walking towards them, only for a figure to drop behind, the figure had black and golden aura swirling around it. Merlot's goons looked at him, "ah…you've finally arrived…Momoshinki."

Momoshinki stood taller than Naruto, but a little shorter than Dio, he had long white hair that flowed down to his back. He wore white robes, he had the black diamond like Salem on his head, but what weirded Naruto out the most was the horns that protruded from his head.

The robes fluttered in the aura as he eyed Naruto, "heh…so you're the son of Salem?"

Naruto growls as Rexy looks at Merlot's goons, "Rexy…" the former Grimm looked at his brother in arms, "you can feel his aura can't you…he's The Ayakashi that attacked my mother."

"Heh, good guess," Momoshinki states, "however…I'm not here to fight you."

Merlot's goons looked at him, before Momoshinki turned around and sliced Mercer's head off with a sword made of bone extending from his right hand. The goon quickly dissolves as his body twitches in pain, before becoming still as it fully turned to ash.

Everyone stood there gasping at the speed, Kattapa was too focused on his killing of Merlot's Grimm he didn't notice that a golden eye Grimm stalked towards him.

"Kattapa!" Rexy screams, dashing towards him and killing The Golden Eye Beowulf that was half the size of the massive Beowulf that was Kattapa.

"Wh-what the hell!" Dio and Kami yell at the same time.

"Merlot only wants Kami to come back alive," Momoshinki appears in front of Dio with blinding speed, "don't hold it against me."

Dio screams as Momoshinki sliced him open with the bone sword, before he turned to ash as well. Kami wasted no time, getting out of the area quickly. She went into the trees, dashing away.

Naruto still held his fighting stance, he growls as he gets ready. "Why did you attack my mother, why are you joined up with a madman like Merlot!"

"You're in no position to demand answers from me," Momoshinki tells Naruto with a stoic tone, "granted…you're almost as strong as that Illumine is."

"I will demand answers, that was my mother you tried to kill!"  
"Kill? No, I was going to deliver her to Merlot so he could fully absorb her powers, but it would seem sister Salem is powerful enough to still fight me off."  
"Sister…what…so you're my uncle?"  
"Not exactly directly, but I guess you could say something along the lines."  
"Then why work for Merlot?"  
"He's trying to create a chakra fruit…an ancient object that gifts those that it with power…nowadays if one eats they'll just be shy under a Bijuu in power."

"Why do you want him to eat it?" Naruto questions, "he's going to turn on you."

"Heh," Momoshinki chuckles, "whoever said I wanted him to eat it…"

Naruto's eyes widened, "you're wanting to become a Bijuu aren't you?"

"It's the only way us Ayakashi could achieve that state of power, Merlot's new body provided with my DNA makes him a pseudo Ayakashi…so…he'll achieve it if he eats it." Momoshinki tells Naruto, "which is why he needs _the perfect body_ to contain that power."

"Who else is involved in this?!" Naruto demands, "anymore family dearest I should know about?"

Momoshinki purses his lips, "nope…just me…I'm the second weakest around Vale…well there is another one…but he's weaker than you. I just so happen to be very good at Sealing Techniques, but don't worry…my seal on your mother will be ended by the end of the night…I already absorbed enough of her power to give to my _friend_."

"Like hell I'm letting you go!" Naruto yells as he dashes at Momoshinki who easily blocks Naruto various kicks and punches with one hand.

He was only forced to dodge when Naruto spun around and tried to axe kick him, Momoshinki in turn smirks as he kicks Naruto into the air.

Naruto forms a Rasengan in his right hand before blasting forward via his aura and roars out, "Falling Star Rasengan!"

The Rasengan grew larger, only when Naruto neared Momoshinki the man held up his hand and an seal array emerged from it. "Absorb."

Naruto watched as his aura and his Rasangan were absorbed into the seal array, he fell to the ground, coughing up as Momoshinki in a swift move had nearly drained him dry. "Wh-what…the…"

"Brother!" Rexy launches several waves of energy from Bahuubali as Momoshinki dodges them, before appearing in a tree standing across from them all.

Momoshinki smirks, "the ability to manipulate life energy meets the ability to take life energy…" he sighs, "you're strong for being a young kit at best, then again my father was an actual tailed Beast not…the child of one…so it must be that our species get stronger with each generation."

"Maybe…just…maybe…" Naruto stands up, "the good always prevail…"

"Is that so?" Momoshinki, "then Remnant would never be in this situation…"

"What's your endgame…if Merlot eats the fruit he'll outpower you wouldn't he, what makes you think he won't be stronger than you once he achieves a _perfect body_ eh?"

Momoshinki purses his lips, he nods his head about, "I never was one for direct fighting…I only won against your mother with the help of Merlot's goons."

"Then…why kill them?"  
"Dio and Mercer were threats to me, their powers countered my ability to fight effectively. Kami is to have another purpose," Momoshinki chuckles a little bit, "I calculate my moves…one…by one."

"Oh so, that justified you killing Team Cardinal!"  
"Come now, let's be honest…they were vile humans anyway…and I don't mean that as a racial term."  
"…you're not wrong."

"However, Naruto, I respect Salem enough to not let her be killed by Merlot…you are interrupting my plans for becoming a Bijuu only hinder the movement me and one other Ayakashi created." Momoshinki crosses his arms, "The Illumine are on the move as well…and Umbra. They're fighting in the shadows once again."

"Why are you telling me this, aren't we enemies?"  
"For the moment…we're rivals for The Night Throne."  
"This isn't a game; the fate of remnant is at stake!"

Momoshinki laughs, "I know and that's the exciting part. I'm actually curious to as why Salem is often renowned as the most powerful of us…perhaps child birth and her first sealing spaded the vixen's power."

Naruto growls, "don't you go around her again…I'll kill you."

Momoshinki smirks, "I know you would…but killing you would be a hinderance as well…you'd make a suitable ally."

"I'm not falling in bed with your kind, you just think everything is a tool!"  
"Isn't it?"  
"No, it's not, these _tools_ are living beings and deserve respect!"

Momoshinki takes a deep breath, smiling as he claps his hands upon noticing Kattapa killing the last of The Green Grimm. "Not bad that must be your mother's Pawn."

"P-pawn?"  
"What Grimm become once given energy from their masters, like that Nevermore and that Beowulf standing beside you."

Momoshinki eyes Naruto, "you have a lot to learn, not everything is so black and white."

Rexy finished given Naruto aura, which had begun since the talks between them both Naruto and Momoshinki. Naruto got up, breathing hard, before looking at Momoshinki. "So…what…we just walk our separate ways?"

"We can, but I must warn you…if you think I'm bad…there sleeps another Ayakashi that solely wants to kill all who stands in his way." Momoshinki snaps his fingers as a large golden feathered Nevermore appears behind him with black and gold aura surrounding it. "The seal on him is weakening…and he can't be trusted despite having a tongue of silver."

Naruto charges at Momoshinki, "I can't let you go, knowing that you're after my friends!"

"I was never after your peons," Momoshinki jumps away from Naruto and lands on his Nevermore, "they're bare no interest to me…my partnership with Merlot ended tonight anyhow…but I know where he sleeps in his cocoon…and I'll steal the power before he awakens."

Naruto formed a very large Rasengan with both of his hands, "Rasengan!"

Momoshinki rolls his eyes, absorbing it easily, "you're not a one trick pony, are you?"

Naruto smirks, before Momoshinki's eyes widened as the ground beneath his Nevermore explodes to life as branches form around him, "Death-Wing…fly!"

Death-Wing his Nevermore took the skies in a powerful burst speed that shattered the tops of the branches that had been reaching out at Momoshinki. Naruto curses, punching a hole into the tree was standing by.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Kami entered a cave, holding a canister full of red and black aura that Momoshinki had given her. She walked past several guarding Creeps as she made her way towards a metal door. Punching in a code, she watched it open and the robots scanning her as she entered.

Walking into the mouth of an extinct volcano that had a metal roof at its top, lights surrounding a room with two large green Deathstalkers guarding a large cocoon that pulses with energy.

In front of the green webbed cocoon was Merlot…or the empty husk that was formerly Merlot.

Walking towards it, Kami saw through the flashes Merlot's new body forming, no longer bearing outside Grimm traits. However, the power she could feel was easily comparable to Momoshinki's…she knew Merlot kept it suppressed when he was around.

It was all a part of the game to absorb the power of an Ayakashi.

Two golems entered, slowly walking while carrying a large pot that contained a tree inside of it, the tree itself was about three stories tall, and looked healthy despite it absorbing trace amounts of natural aura around it.

"Place the tree, for when Merlot awakens, I want him to take part on the fruit it bears. A small fruit will make him one of these Bijuu…and if there is another, I'll gladly join him as a Goddess…" Kami orders the Golems.

They placed the tree down, behind the cocoon, before Kami knelt down, offering energy to Merlot in the form of the canister. Which the cocoon absorbed greedily once it was open, before large pulse sent a shockwave throughout the room.

However, instead of pulsing, Kami smiled once a solid light emerged from cocoon. She watched as it became transparent, revealing a healthy…young and handsome looking Merlot.

This Merlot had white hair, but he bared a body similar to a twenty-year-old. Not only that, but due absorbing the power of an Umbra that cocooned near him and an Illumine they had captured he had a bonelike horn protruding from his head.

A black diamond formed on his forehead, slowly he opened his eyes, they weren't the green that they had been…but were electric blue.

 _"_ _Kami…"_ Kami's eyes widened as she looked at the cocoon, _"where is Dio and Mercer?"_

"They are dead my lord…Momoshinki betrayed us and killed them."  
 _"I see…then everything is moving as planned...go to the absorption chamber and from there I'll transfer some power into you."  
_ "Yes my lord."

She turned around, "who is my targets to bring to you…you feel as though you don't need some of them."

 _"_ _I need a Schnee…those Schnee have the blood the first chakra users of humanity. I want to absorb that power, just like with these two…before me."_ Merlot motions his eyes to the two sleeping Illumine and Umbra by him.

"I see…my target is Winter Schnee…"


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto sighs as he was sitting in chair, Salem in human form (Kushina.) was laying in the bed by him. She had passed out when they finally had arrived, many of her Grimm had marked him as their master due to Kattapa absorbing some of Naruto's life energy when hitched a ride on the giant Beowulf back to Beacon.

The sun was starting to peak through the window, as he scrunched his fists up. _"I can't believe that bastard Merlot came so close…he got in right under our noses…I…I led him to mother…"_

Salem was breathing slowly, she seemed at the most peaceful in a long while. Cinder and Emerald were standing outside, talking to Ozpin…revealing their affiliation with their mistress to him in private.

Glynda and everyone else had been told that they had just found a woman out in the forest, bringing her back after hearing her distress signal on her scroll. When asked why her scroll wasn't on her they had told everyone that it had been destroyed in the battle that followed.

Naruto had heard about Team Cardinal's family coming to retrieve their bodies, he felt for them, all of the families…even Cardin's mother.

Granted her child was a sick twisted bastard, but he was still her child nonetheless…and it came to her as a shock.

Ozpin had to take responsibility since it was under his watch, supposedly they found the security guard that make the clock ins…arresting him on conspiracy where he somehow, he broke his own neck.

There were dark times coming, getting up from his chair, Naruto reached down clutching Salem's hand…his mother's hand. _"I can feel you slowly recovering…most of The Grimm you controlled are mine…dozens of them…I can feel them."_

 _"_ _I don't know what to do, part of me realizes that I can't be here…Beacon…to lead a successful counter against them. However, I can't risk my friends getting into a bind without me…please…if there really is a Light God out there…send me a sign."_ Naruto prayed while squeezing his eyes shut as tears fell from his face.

 _"_ _What am I supposed to do?!"_ Naruto screams inside of himself.

His aura flares to life around him, before he lets go of Salem's hand. He growls at the rage he was feeling inside of himself, the power that was hidden behind some wall. A wall that only he himself could break, he squeezed his hands together. Those words echoed from his mother, those words were powerful, and it dawned to him.

A wall only he could break.

Naruto eyes widened in realization at the thought, _"only a wall…I can break…"_

The teen sighs, before walking over to his mother and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back mom."

Naruto walked towards the door, opening to see Ozpin and everyone else. "How's Salem?"

"Mom will be fine Emerald…but…" everyone looked at him, "I need to talk to Ozpin alone."

Cinder and Emerald nodded, walking inside of the room to be with mistress…their excuse was guard duty if questioned by anyone. Ozpin looked at Naruto, before they both locked eyes, "father…they took most of mom's power like I said…and this is a dire situation…which is why I must propose something stupidly insane."

"That is?" Ozpin furthers him to his plan.

"I must awaken my blood, my Ayakashi form…now." Naruto looks at him, "Maidens are supposed to be a counter to my kind…human made counters using Nature Aura…Chakra…"

"I propose that Amber train me, right now, day and night until I unlock…no stop." Naruto growls out, "because the moment I stop…the moment when you all need me…I won't be able to fight him."

"You're wanting to fight Merlot…"  
"I am…Momoshinki may think he knows Merlot, but Merlot is playing the same game…"  
"You know this how?"  
"Because father…I've always been battle smart…this is just pregame warm ups…preplanning."

"I have drop to up out of The Vytal Festival…" Naruto tells him, "but…I know that if I can just unlock my blood…then...then."

Naruto eyes turned red with fury, "no one else will have to suffer."

Ozpin looked at him, patting his shoulder, "alright."

* * *

Naruto was walking towards Qrow, who looked at him, "so…that was shocker."

"So, you know too now," Naruto says to him, "then you know why I'm doing this…why I need to do this."

"Kid, it could take a while."  
"No…I was close with Ozpin last night…I just need something to break the shell."  
"I understand…there's a place up in the mountains that Ozpin took Amber to train. Amber is waiting for us there, and from there you won't get rest…nothing…you'll be fighting."  
"When I have ever stopped."

Qrow nudged his head, Naruto turned to see Weiss standing there with Team RWBY. "Is it true…that you're leaving?"

"Not for good Weiss," Naruto tells her, "I'll be back within two weeks at most."

"Why did you drop out of the tournament?" Weiss walks towards him, "wasn't it your dream to become the greatest?"

"It still is my dream Weiss, but…there is so many things I want to tell you…" Naruto sighs, "can you tell your friends to leave."

"Why?" Weiss, "why can't you just say it?"

Qrow walks over to her, "it's secret…trust me."

"Hey kid, listen take your friends and get alright!" Qrow orders Ruby, "please."

Ruby looks at Team JNPR and her team but Weiss, nodding as they move on.

Weiss watches them as they leave, before Naruto looks at her. "Naruto…please just tell me."

"Weiss, what you need to understand is that I'm leaving to train. Merlot made a move, he attacked my mother…" Weiss looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I…thought you said you haven't seen your mother since you were little."  
"We reconnected the night after I took you to the movies…"  
"So…that's why you didn't back come that night."  
"Yes…"  
"But, why would Merlot be focused on her."  
"Because, she's not a faunus or human."

Weiss looked at him, before sighs, "Weiss…there exist so many other things in the world other than us and The Grimm. Some of them are good, some of them are evil, some of them are just trying to find their own voice."

"I'm one of them," Naruto looks into her eyes, "I'm not just a faunus Weiss…I'm an Ayakashi."

"Aya-what now?"  
"Ayakashi…don't pull a me…hahaha."

Weiss couldn't help but find a little humor in the words, but she looked sad, "but why do you have to sacrifice time here…time to prepare for the tournament…and the tournament?"

"To make sure that I can protect everyone, Merlot is coming full force, and I need to be ready. I don't want to say anything to the others because Ruby would convince you guys to chase me down." Naruto tells Weiss, "that woman I saved is Salem…she's my mother."

Naruto watched as Weiss's eyes widened, "tha-that's your mother?!"

"Yes…" Naruto nods as he placed his hand on her cheek, "and I need to get stronger…I need to become a full Ayakashi to protect you…and everyone…"

Weiss looked at him, before she smacked him. "You idiot!"

"Huh?" Naruto brushes his hand at the hand print on his face, "why'd you hit m-mmm!"

Weiss grabbed him, slamming her lips against his. Without reacting, Naruto stood there dumb, before she pulled away. "It's not just your fight…it's _our fight_ , together."

"I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt…I wanted to kill Cardin."  
"You think I can stand seeing you hurt? It boils my blood just as much…""  
"It does?"  
"Duh, it's not like I love you or anything!"

Naruto cupped Weiss's cheek again, before leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you too…that's why I must do this…"

"Naru…just promise me you won't get killed doing this."  
"Snowflake…do you even have to ask."

Both of them wrapped each other up in a hug before kissing, Naruto held her there for a moment, feeling her warm aura surround him and mix with his own.

Winter had been walking towards the Bulwark when she noticed the scene, smiling in the background, "ahem!"

Naruto and Weiss broke their lip lock and looked at Winter. "Sister!" Weiss yelps.

"Don't worry about it," Winter tells her, "there are no regulations to expressing love."

Naruto nods, letting go of Weiss, he looks at Winter. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Anytime," Winter tells him, "just make my sister happy…and you'll keep me happy."

Qrow walks past Naruto, "she really means it…she'll try to castrate you."

"Eh?!" Naruto screams, "we're not thinking about that all…Qr-Qrow!"

Winter chuckles, "even the mighty get flustered."

Naruto turns back to Weiss, "I'm sorry I hurt you, can you forgive me?"

"I do…just come back safe." Naruto nods and hugs Weiss before he lets her go and starts walking backwards.

Turning on his heel, Naruto turns around and outstretches his arm, giving her a thumbs' up.

Weiss looks at Naruto, clutching her chest over her heart, _"you never break a promise…don't start now."_

* * *

Amber sat on a stone, meditating as she had her eyes closed, orange sigils glowing around her body. Sighing out, she snapped open her eyes once she felt two signatures of aura enter the area. Watching as a Bulwark flied towards her, she stood up, grabbing her staff.

The Bulwark landed, and out stepped a blonde-haired teen she had seen around campus a few times. She watched as he looked at her, Qrow walking off soon afterwards, "well home sweet home kid."

Naruto walks around, looking at the small temple complex, noting automated defenses and the likes. This place was an active outpost in the badlands of Vale.

"Ahem," both guys turned to see Amber clearing her throat, "Qrow…who is that?"

"That is Naruto…Naruto of Beacon, adopted son of Ozpin…and child of Salem."  
"Ex-excuse me that's not a joke is it."  
"No…"  
"Oh God…what if she is still after our powers."

"She isn't," Amber turns to see Naruto looking at the rising sun, it rose over Beacon. "She is in Beacon, she returned the relic to you all as a sign of peace…and allowed me to be raised around humans despite the dangers."

"I'm no longer just Naruto…I'm Naruto Uzumaki…son of Salem and son of Beacon." Naruto turns to Amber, "and I'm here to besiege you…"

Naruto walks up to her, going down on one knee as he placed his left fist on the ground, he bowed his head. "I've heard of Ozpin speak of Maidens of being kind hearted and warriors of the people. I'm wishing to protect this world, from everything that wishes to harm it, Umbra, Ayakashi that are evil or wish ill use of The Night Throne, corrupted Illumine…The Destroyer God himself."

Amber eyed him, "I want to become an Ayakashi…and I'm afraid that involves you beating me the biggest pulp I've ever been…and I'll do so willing…because there are people I have to protect…people I love."

"So, I besiege Maiden, train me to bring out my full power." Amber looks at Qrow as Naruto kneels there.

"Qrow, tell Ozpin that I take him on." Naruto looked up at The Fall Maiden, "however I cannot teach you _how_ to be an Ayakashi. I can only make you strong enough."

Naruto nods, getting up, "that's all I need."

"Do you have a weapon?"  
"I used to, but I gave it to my Pawn."  
"You have a Pawn?"  
"Seriously…wasn't I the only one that-you know what never mind…yes…I have two. Rexy and Yin."  
"Yin as in silver, Rexy as in a pet name."  
"Yes, one became a humanlike being…and the other remains a Nevermore…for now."  
"How is that?"  
"I can manipulate life energy."

Amber looked at Qrow, "that's the same semblance as Salem…you are aware that you must embrace who you are to make a semblance truly perfect…correct?"

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Amber sighs, "you must have a weapon…"

"I've been doing good with my body and semblance thus far."  
"You must have a weapon, what are you trained in."  
"I'm self-taught in swordsmanship mostly with a Jian, but I can wield any sword easily."  
"Any idea what you would like?"  
"Well my girlfriend has this cool sword that can change out dust like a revolver."

Amber smirks, "girlfriend…heh…how cute. I see." Amber looks at Qrow, "Qrow…if you don't mind fly into Vale and retrieve some parts for a rotary piece, and four different swords. A Wakizashi, Jian, Katana, and a long sword."

"Why so many swords?" Naruto asks, "I only need one."

"We're going to see which one fits your combat style more…" Amber tells him, "and while he's gone…you and me will spar."

Qrow waives her off, "Amber you want me to pick up some herbal tea?"

"Yes, please…" Qrow hears her and nods while walking towards The Bulwark.

As he leaves, Amber and Naruto walk towards a small arena. Both them not breaking eye contact along the way. "Tell me Naruto, you say you're the son of Salem…why didn't she raise you?"

"She protected me by staying away, I should've done the same until this Merlot thing blew over…he stole most of her aura…" Naruto tells her, "that's why I must fight…that's why I have to get stronger."

Amber smirks, "power up then."

Naruto brings his hands to his side, taking a deep breath, "to be honest Amber…I'm tired from two days of dealing with crap…but…I'll give you a run for your money."

"I bet you will." Amber crosses her arms, "go on."

Naruto roars out as his aura bursts around him in a sharp screech, a pressure wave leaving him as Amber pursed her lips. His aura had long foregone its blue color, shifting to a pure red. Black veins ran down his arms and around his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, his sclera was blacker than a moonless night, but in the middle of that night…it would appear as a red moon arose.

Amber looked into those eyes, "you have the eyes of your mother…"

Naruto nods, "are they evil?"

"Darkened…not evil." Amber tells him, "but Naruto…Ayakashi or not…you are the one with the power."

Naruto nods, before taking a deep breath. "You can go, further can you?"

"It's just a dark wall, that's all I see when I try…I can't see the light at the end of it…it scares me." Naruto admitted, "because if it's a truly evil power…what if I hurt the ones I care for?"

Amber nods, "I felt the way about being a Maiden."

Naruto felt a pressure wave, looking to where Amber was, a heavenly hum filled his ears an orange flame burned from her body and eyes. He felt the aura flow off of her, and towards him, his aura mixed with it.

"What are you doing Amber?" Naruto asks.

"Searching for that evil your talking about, I can't find it…" She smirks, "plus you said you were tired."

Naruto eyes widened when he felt a sudden rush of power bloom inside of him, "so I decided to share a small bit of my power with you."

The blonde eyes slowly lost their red color as he felt positive and light aura flow into him. Turning his eyes into blue while maintaining the black sclera, Naruto looked at himself as his red aura flows gentler around him.

"What did you do?" Naruto asks, "I feel a little different."

"I shared nature energy with you, energy that is totally neutral and free flowing…calmer." Amber spins her staff around and then discards it to the side. "Until you get a weapon, I'll just fight you hand to hand."

"I can go toe-to-toe with Ozpin." Naruto tells her, "I'm sure you'll need it."

Amber smirks, before dashing fast towards Naruto. The teen barely dodged Amber's fist, only to feel a force impact him and send him skidding across the ground.

 _"_ _I dodged it!"_ Naruto screams in his head before leveling himself to where he slid on his and feet instead of his back.

Naruto blocks another strike from Amber, only to see that she wasn't hitting anywhere near him, and once again he felt the pressure wave of something impacting him and sliding him backwards.

Grunting, he watched her float in the air, before summoning down a lightning bolt that he barely dodged. He senses another, easily dodging that one as well, before leaping towards her. Forming a Rasengan in his hand, creating its outer shell, and then promptly lobbing it at her.

Amber rolls her eyes, smacking the ball away much to Naruto's shock, she landed with grace before he turned to axe kick her. She smirks, and he was once again blasted away when she flicked her wrist at him.

Naruto landed on the ground hard, but his aura was still holding strong, "I don't get it…how…"

"Talk later, fight now." Amber tells him before dashing and throwing punches wildly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened, a few veins bulged out as he finally was able to see. Aura fists, no bigger than the same fists Amber had, were flowing off her punches and creating an explosive vacuum.

Figuring out, Naruto jumped backwards, avoiding them much to Amber's surprise. She watched as he landed far from her, and watched him drop into a fighting stance.

"So," Amber puts her hands behind her head, "you've figured it out or are you just lucky?"

"Both." Naruto tells her, "I don't know how it works…but if I can at least know they're there then I got a chance."

Pursing her lips, she smirks, "you're not wrong."

However, instead of punching at him, she merely turns around and starts kicking towards him. "Yayayayaya!"

Naruto roars out as he covers himself in a thick blanket of red aura before launching his fingers forward. Explosions of air ringed out as Naruto successfully countered them all, making them collapse too early to reach him.

 _"_ _Gentle fist?"_ Amber smirks, _"if only you were a girl…I'd start training you to be my successor…damn…"_

Naruto countered the last one, "now it's my turn!"

Naruto slammed both of his hands into the ground, "Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Amber's eyes widened as branches as thick as her body erupted from all around, heading right towards her. She spun around, making a slicing motion with her palm that made a blade wind extend out and cut the branches to pieces.

However, she flew upwards when another group of branches erupted under her, she floated around until launching several lightning bolts that impacted branches heading towards her. _"I heard academic wise of a student being poor, but battle wise being a prodigy…he must be it…heh…"_

"Raaah!" Naruto roars as he appears behind her.

 _"_ _Incredible speed!"_ Naruto punched at Amber who easily blocked him.

However, she was forced to float down as he angled himself to be where she couldn't avoid all of his strikes. Flurries of kicking and punching made her float earthbound, before she landed and dashed away.

Naruto nudged his head towards her as more and more branches erupted. However, unlike last time, he charged with them. "Mokuton: Wood Flow!"

Naruto jumped onto a movie branch, using it as a means of faster transportation that snaked its way over and around other branches that moved to protect himself from various lightning strikes from Amber.

Amber eyes widened when Naruto jumped up, forming two Rasengans and launching them. Amber launched fireballs at Naruto's attack, watching them explode.

Only then, did she hear it, a screech. "Here's something I've experimented on!"

In his hands another Rasengan formed, but it wasn't like the others, it was bladed. It spun around, and she could faintly make out a Wind Dust crystal inside of it. Naruto spun around, "straight from Naruto's Uzumaki handbook, my Great Grandfather!"

Naruto roars out, "Rasenshuriken!"

Amber launched a big fireball to counter it, making it explode into a wind dome that started to pull loose twigs and wood towards it. She watched as it shredded the various debris pulled into the void. However, when it dissipated she found that Naruto hair flickered between blonde and white as black energy mixed into his red.

What else that was strange, instead of falling, he seemed to slowly float downwards. His eyes were closed as he, until he roared out, a blast of red aura exploded further from his body. Only to flicker out and make him fall forward.

"DAMN IT!" He roars, slamming his fists into the ground.

Amber was impressed, she walked over to him, "you don't need training…well…not sparing wise until we get the weapon. However, you do need to learn meditation."

"Huh?" Naruto looks at her, "but you were just beating me around like I was nothing."

"You pushed me to about seventy percent of my power kid," Amber walks over to him, taking a seat by him. "You're probably the strongest in the school student wise…you lack focus…I seen it. When you didn't realize that you were channeling it, it looked like it was going to happen…then you tried to force it."

"Huh?" Naruto looks at her, "what does that mean?"

"You overload yourself, short circuit…" Amber pats his back, "but we'll continue sparring…so get up."

Naruto nods and jumps back away from her. "Under my guidance…come hell or high water…you'll be the best damn Ayakashi ever."


	40. Chapter 40

Salem/Kushina slowly sipped hot tea as she was sitting up on her medical bed, "I've been here for two days…what's the date?"

"October Eighth Lady Sa-Kushina." Cinder corrected as she fluffed her mistress's pillow up, before allowing Salem to rest down on it.

She hissed, The Four Elemental Trigram Seal was still burnt onto her flesh after all, leaving it blistered and her aura mostly sealed up tight. "I can't believe I let my guard down…especially against my kin."

"Merlot attacked the temple, Kattapa is currently hanging near Naruto just in case."  
"I see…Kattapa…always has been loyal since day one a few hundred years ago."

Salem lightly sipped on her tea, "where is my son?"

"He said that you told him that there was a wall within him only he could break, and he left…" Emerald tells Salem as she sits at the end of her bed.

"I see," Salem hands Cinder her tea and slowly leans forwards with a hiss, "my dear Emerald…a woman should style her hair."

"I understand Lady Uzumaki." Emerald says, "Rexy is guarding Weiss secretly."

"I've felt him move with a girl with white aura…is that Naruto's girlfriend?" Salem questions as she tries to set up some more before giving up and laying back.

Cinder uses her free hand to slightly push Salem onto the bed, "Lady Kushina…please…rest."

Salem sighs as she looks at them, before chuckling a little bit, "you both are like the daughters I wished I had…"

Cinder and Emerald looked at her, "I'm proud of both of you, you harbor the best qualities of your ancient ancestors…not the worst."

"The Uchiha willpower and intelligence, The Yuhi loyalty and craftiness." Salem sighs as she takes the tea from Cinder's hands, "you both have been my loyal ladies in wait for the last few years…did you inform my table of my condition?"

"Yes, Dr. Watt wants to see you as soon as possible, Hazel is also worried for you my lady." Emerald tells her, only for all them to stare at the door as it opens.

Winter and Ozpin step inside, closing it and locking it. "Ah…so…are you here to slip a knife into my heart while I'm weak?"

"Many years ago, just a shade over seventeen years ago in fact…that would be the plan." Ozpin tells her with brute honesty which made everyone in the room tense up.

Salem sighs, taking a sip of her tea, "you must hate me Ozpin…knowing that I had Summer in my service and not yours."

"I actually understand."  
"Hmm?"  
"You forget, Illumine reincarnate…over and over again. Toneri was my original spirit and he still talks to me and guides me." Ozpin rubs the back of his head sheepishly, a trait he picked up from Naruto, "even if I'm a little too old to be a student."

Salem and everyone eyed him, "so are you saying that our war is finished?"

"No," Ozpin looks Salem in the eyes, "for me it is…but Glynda, Port…their war will never end."

"I see…it's only fitting they hate me…" Salem looks out of the window and into the rising sun. "Seventeen years ago, I took from them…tell me do they know about my son being kin to me?"

"No." Ozpin places his hands on the cane, resting it against the floor, "I took great measures making sure they'd never learn the truth…until Naruto could fight them off and subdue them if they ever went after him."

Nodding, Salem looks towards Ozpin, "tell me something Ozpin…why didn't you have children?"

"You would've wasted no time taking them away from me, to feel the pain only you could've felt that faithful day when your family was slaughtered." Salem grows disheartened, her looks into one of sadness.

"Nearly a thousand years, it still burns." Salem sips her tea, "and I never thought I'd forgive humanity…Otsutsuki for that matter…especially The Umbra."

"The fires of war blind those that are heartbroken Salem, rage is a powerful drug." Ozpin says as she looks her in the eyes, "I can't promise that you'll be alive much longer."

Salem sighs, "so…tell me Ozpin, how did you know I was dying?"

"Uzumaki and Otsutsuki are almost cousins, in fact we are to a certain degree…I've been feeling your energy. You didn't lose because Momoshinki caught you off guard, you've grown weaker since giving birth to Naruto…only growing briefly back to normal strength only for it to slowly fade away…your mortality was reawakened when I forced you back into human form with The Four Elemental Trigram seal I did on you." Ozpin answer her with a sad smile, "you're soon to join them."

Cinder and Emerald looked at their mistress, "L-Lady S-Salem?"

Salem nodded, sniffling a little bit, "curse this mortal coil...but it was worth it to feel my child grow within me…and it was worth feeling something I haven't felt in a while…love."

"I was frankly mad at Naruto for meeting without me being present, but I know now, that if you and he had fought…you'd lose." Ozpin sighs and takes a seat on the bed next to Salem's, "tell me Salem…do you have any regrets?"

"I regret a lot of things Ozpin," Salem tells him, "I regret not being able to raise my son…not keeping the man I loved and telling him the truth…not seeking peace."

Ozpin nods, "I would say…you have at least until this Christmas…and then your aura and soul will leave your body…possibly to reincarnate…maybe even move on."

Salem nods as she smiles sadly, "it's a little ironic, isn't it? My so called mortal enemy, now my confidant."

Ozpin watch as Salem weakly reached her hand out to him, "I'm sorry…for everything I've done."

Everyone watched as Ozpin nods, placing his cane on the bed, he then reached out with both of his hands as he clutched Salem's hands. "I forgive you."

Salem nods, before she laughs a little, "you would've been a good father Ozpin…"

Ozpin nods, a lone tear falling from his eye, "and you besides all of your faults…was a great mother."

Salem chuckles, "cut the waterworks…this a joyful news…an Ayakashi that ruled over many Grimm is going to die soon…humanity will have a little less pressure on them."

"It's a pyrrhic victory…too many good people."  
"A victory is a victory Ozpin, you were right, this world is worth saving…even if it's just a few people."

Salem smiles, "bring my son to me…and give Ruby Rose the ability to achieve something greater than herself…as penitence for my failure on protecting her mother."

"Will you take Naruto with you?" Ozpin asks.

"Perhaps…" Salem says as she looks at the door, "there is another besides your chosen few that knows…she's waiting to meet me…I can sense her energy outside of door."

"I cannot allow you to take Naruto," Ozpin tells her.

"I see…I didn't plan to take him too far, perhaps at the temple the fall Maiden is at.'  
"You are suggesting that Ruby learns of her Umbra heritage while you teach Naruto to become you."  
"Not become me Ozpin, become the best of who _he_ is."

Winter looks at Salem, "this is sudden…you were our enemy one sunset…and now just before dusk…you suddenly seek trust?"

"Does a weed not die and give back?" Salem says, "everything happens for a reason little one…"

"You're far different than your son," Salem's eyes narrowed at Winter, "you believe that its fated that he becomes an Ayakashi?"

"No," Salem, "fate plays no part…he has chosen to take upon himself."

"Ozpin, you realize she's suggesting that Naruto told her that he was going to train in secret."  
"I do…and she's not lying…"  
"What?"  
"I and him talked, he was supposed to set a meeting spot for me and Salem to hash out…old grievances."

"Do not hold it against Naruto, Ozpin, he merely wants the power to protect his people…the same type of reason I wanted my power." Salem tells them as she leans back onto the pillow, hissing at the burn. "It-it's also the reason I became an Ayakashi."

"Yet," Winter looks at her, "you turned your back on those things."

"I did no such thing, my enemies won, not everything is so black and white Winter Schnee. That foolish thinking is the reason why my Great Uncle and Grandfather lost their lives…they thought they had friends but in reality, they were users." Salem tells the young Schnee, "my family's failure to realize these things in an attempt to bring peace was their undoing."

"Yet, you're trying to do the same thing?" Winter questions, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Until you have a child, fear for their very existence and take a step back from the screen…you won't see the world for what it really is." Salem tells Winter, "the world is cruel…cold…bitter, but there a few good men and women worth sparing."

Winter takes a deep breath, she looks at Ozpin, "do you think this is a wise idea?"

Ozpin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he looked through his mind's eye. He saw where Salem's aura and heart were damaged, possibly due to all the stress and the constant forced sealing of her powers.

She was a dead woman walking, he had given her his liberal estimate on how long she had…it could be much shorter. Her aura was too weak to hold her up, keep her going, it was progressive…and it all probably started with him sealing her powers away.

He never knew that she would have a child, let alone a son, and further her strain by giving him powers. Momoshinki's seal just finished the job…her aura was recovering much to slow to keep her body from falling apart from her Ayakashi blood's advance age.

She lived longer than most Otsutsuki would ever dream of, keeping an youthful appearance with it, but the two sealings…plus the transfer of life force and energy to her son has pushed her body finally past her limits.

If she was to fight him, the battle would be very one sided into his favor.

"I trust this course of planning," Ozpin says, "I'll get a Bulwark ready for you under the guise that you're being taken to a Vale hospital."

"I see…thank you." Salem takes a deep breath as she looks at Winter, "you're very beautiful…please find yourself a good man Ms. Schnee."

Winter scuffs as she walks away from Salem, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Winter exited the room, looking at her sister, 'Weiss."

"Win-Winter, what's going on…why were you in there?" Weiss asks, "is his mother okay?"

"She's more than okay," Winter takes a deep breath, "if you plan on talking to her…please don't take too long because she must be leaving soon."

"B-but," Weiss never got to finish as Winter walked pasts her, leaving Ozpin and her little sister standing there.

"Winter, your sister, has always been too strong headed." Ozpin tells Weiss, "Salem…Naruto's mother is awaiting you."

"How did she know I was here?"  
"She can sense life forces like Naruto…I assume Naruto was the one to tell you?"  
"He was…"

Ozpin nodded as he tapped his cane, "I must go retrieve Ms. Rose."

"You mean to tell me Ruby is in trouble again?" Weiss pinches her nose, "that idiot."

"Not exactly…" Ozpin says as he walks away.

Leaving Weiss by herself, facing the door.

* * *

Salem relaxed as Cinder and Emerald walked towards the door, "let her in now."

Slowly they opened the door, revealing Weiss, she walked in before the door shuts behind her.

Salem pursed her lips, she looked at Weiss, before smiling. "I can see why my son is attracted to you, you're very beautiful for a Schnee."

Weiss didn't say anything, she walked over towards Salem, and watched as Cinder dashed over towards her side. The raven haired young woman looked at Weiss, looking to see if she was a threat, before sighing.

"She already knows you know," Cinder says, "and I guess we should come clean with you as well."

"There is no need," Weiss says, "I don't want to hear it…"

Weiss walks over to a chair, taking a seat and facing Salem. The two locked eyes, before Salem smiles, "and I see you have a fiery spirit…oh no…my son never stood a chance."

"Enough," Weiss says, "I came here to know what Naruto is…to know what _you_ are."

"Do you not trust me?"  
"No…I don't."

Salem couldn't help it, she laughed a little, "that's certainly smart of you. Yet, you walked in here without your weapon…or…is that knife hidden around a ribbon under that dress what you chose?"

"It's a backup," Weiss tells Salem, "it was my friend Blake's idea."

"Ah, I see, she must be a true character." Salem replies with a smile, "so tell me something Little Snowflake…how long have you been courting my son?"

"We've been dating since early September, we just had our first kiss a few days ago." Weiss tells Salem as she crossed her legs, "why?"

"Can I not at least see if the girl is truly in love with him, just as much as he loves her?" Salem questions with her eyes closed and a smile laced on her lips.

"Wait…he talked about me to you?" Weiss

"Yes, nothing but good things…smart…fiery…beautiful eyes. I can see with my own," Salem opened her eyes and looked into Weiss's, "that he spoke the truth to the fullest…save…you have a plain face."

Weiss took a deep breath, "and is that a bad thing?"

"Beauty can be burned, erased…but it takes a special kind of woman to never be forgotten." Salem says, "my mother once told me that I was a plain woman…do I look plain?"

Weiss shook her head, "no…I can see where Naruto gets eyes from…but his is formed with warmth."

"You both may not have realized it, but my eyes have seen hell…caused hell." Salem tells her, "you know me as The Queen of Grimm…in reality I just rule over a lot of them."

"So, are Ayakashi evil?" Weiss asks, "are you trying to tell me to back away from your son?"

"No, I'm saying stay with him…and if your love falters…then it falters." Salem speaks as she sits up, "but I see your eyes…they tell a story of hardship as well."

Weiss sighs, before looking down, "I never told Naruto…but…my mother died because I accidentally activated my semblance and killed her."

Salem watched as Weiss shook, she shook and gripped her fists. "I hate myself because of it, because I'm scared of losing control of it again."

"Mirabella…" Weiss looked at Salem, "Mirabella was your mother's name correct?"

"How would you possibly know?" Weiss questions Salem.

"Mirabella is not fully human herself, despite being born from a human father…she had an Illumine mother."  
"Illumine?"  
"It's a long story, but it's actually rather funny considering your teamed with Ruby."  
"How much as Naruto told you?"  
"Pretty much everything…"

Weiss pinched her nose, "he's such a blabbermouth…that idiot."

"He's no different from his Grandfather or Great Grandfather…he even shares his Great Grandfather's speech impediment…Dattebayo." Salem says which made Weiss's eyes widen.

"My god…you really are his mother." Weiss saw any doubts completely shattered in her mind, "was you always watching over him?"

"I was…" Salem chuckles, "that Desert Sun Lily…does he still have it?"

"He actually does," Weiss says, "it sits on his nightstand."

"Oh…you've been in his room?"  
"Huh?"  
"Such forwardness Little Snowflake…are you trying to make me a Grandmother?"

"Kyaaah?!" Weiss screeches, "why is everyone making that type of joke lately!"

Cinder and Emerald laughed a little bit, Emerald looks at Weiss laughing. "So that's why it smelled…"

"Excuse me?! This was supposed to be a serious conversation!" Weiss yells, "y-y-you all are…mean!"

"Uzumaki blood flows strong," Salem rubs the back of her head, "sometimes I can't help myself…"

"Uzumaki?" Weiss questions, "is that your surname?"

"Yes child," Salem takes a deep breath, "believe it or not…I actually have a picture of my Great Grandfather…it's a little faded due to age."

"How old is it?"  
"It was taken a hundred years before the moon shattered."  
"B-but that's nearly a thousand years!"

Salem chuckles, "Ayakashi are called demons for a reason dear…we're ethereal."

She watched as Salem reached under towards a small tattoo on her arm, tracing her finger over it, a flamelike smoke formed into a photo. Weiss watches as Salem takes a deep breath, holding the photo to her.

It was of her Grandfather holding her as a baby, behind him was a human formed Kurama and her mother Akahana holding her close to her while her faded red hair blew behind Boruto her doting father and Akahana's husband.

Kurama looked much like Naruto in human, save that he red hair and fox ears and a tail. His red eyes seemed to peer past the photo, into the soul of those who looked.

"Kurama, my Grandfather on my mother's side…the first Ayakashi. He wasn't an Ayakashi like her, he was the species that bred with humans to produce us…Bijuu." Salem points out Kurama, "they mostly loved in secret…my Grandfather's wife died shortly after giving birth to my mother…"

"I recognize the mountains…its faint, but that looks like Vacuo."  
"Taiyo was the name of the land before The Great Fall, Gele was the name of Vale, with The North being Atlas. The Dragon Continent, Draco, was named Shangri-La."  
"So…people used to inhabit Shangri-La?"  
"Not people, spirits…summons."

Salem sighs, "like I said…it's a very long story…you should come with me."

"Why…where are you going?" Salem smiles at her question.

"I'm going to Naruto, to teach how to become an Ayakashi…you should be trained by me as well…there are sudden styles from our family that only women can use." Salem chuckles, "mostly sword techniques."

* * *

Naruto's eyes blazed with fire as he spins around on his feet, jabbing his fingers, and blasting holes through leafs that Amber sent at him and flowed around him. Stepping forwards, Naruto jabbed them more and more, _"thirty-two…"_

Naruto jabs quickly at several others, before spinning on his left heal as he leaps forward, blasting a wave of aura out of both of his palms. This blast knocked the rest of the leafs down as he spun around to hold up his left hand. _"Sixty four!"_

Amber nodded her head, "battle meditation is very strong with you…that takes a lot of focus…now let's see your swordsmanship."

The Fall Maiden channeled her energy once more, making the leafs float around her, before she watches Qrow toss Naruto's sword towards him. As Amber launched the leafs at him, he jumped up, grabbing his sword and unsheathing it.

The sword had been designed with revolver-device that cycled out Dust Crystals based on aura pulses. It was like a normal Jian, save Naruto added a few touches to the hilt…like a golden ribbon at the end.

The blonde spun around, deflecting several of the ice covered leafs as he landed, spinning the sword around in his hand as Amber manipulated the leafs to fly at him from all directs, to which he dodged and deflected with grace.

Naruto stops as he deflects the last leaf and catches his scabbard, and smirks as he clicks the sword back into the scabbard as loud as possible. Amber scuffs, "smart ass…"

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "I'm just good enough I guess."

The bare-chested teen sighs as he stretches and in the cold fall air of Vale he wiped his sweat off. His body heat had made steam rise from his head, his golden and red sash holding his baggy trousers up flowed in the wind.

Qrow takes a drink, before looking at Naruto, "kid…do you drink?"

"Not often…" Naruto says only to watch Qrow toss him a flask, "what's this?"

"Red Dragon…one eighty proof…"  
"One eighty?! That'll easily get me drunk!"  
"Hehehe, chicken…"  
"I'm not a chicken…I…just got…well…I can't drink right now."

"You need to learn to take the edge off, this burden you made for yourself is large…you're stressing yourself out too much kiddo. Sip, sit down, relax…there's a reason why Amber is up here." Qrow laughs a little, obviously drunk, "its' not to do the fact she's The Fall Maiden…this temple has an…air…about it."

"Air?" Naruto questions as he watched Amber nod and catch her own flask and take a drink. "Wait, you drink?!"

"My body guard is the biggest drunkard in Vale…possibly Remnant." Amber rolls her eyes, "how can I _not_ drink?"

"So, why must I drink? I feel perfectly cleared out right now." Naruto argues as he goes to toss the flask back only for Amber to telekinetically toss it back to him, "huh?"

"You fool, I guess the stories are true…you need manner lessons." Amber pinches her nose, "when two superiors…masters if you will…offer you a drink Naruto they see you as an equal. It's a sign of respect."

Naruto looks at them, nodding, he takes off the top and takes a swig of the alcohol before coughing and sputtering. "Gah! What the hell…it burns!"

Qrow laughs, "that'll grow some fuzz on those peaches."

Amber and him howl in laughter as they both toss back, before both sigh. "You should know…I got a call from Ozpin, Salem woke up."

"My mother's awake!" Naruto yells with a smile, "is she alright?!"

"For the most part, yes." Qrow says, "but she's coming here tonight. What's more…my niece Ruby is coming here to train with Amber, while you'll be training with Salem."

"So, wait, Ozpin's okay with me becoming an Ayakashi."  
"Not exactly, but it's better to have allies than enemy at this point…especially since our enemy isn't something to shake a stick at."  
"But, I am an ally…I'd never betray you or Beacon."  
"I never said you, Salem."

Naruto sighs, Qrow made a point, his mother did say she had issues with Beacon…big issues.

"Oh, and your little girlfriend is coming with her." Amber adds in.

"What?!" Naruto screams.


	41. Chapter 41

_(So as a quick little message, I want to thank everyone for sticking through Dearest and we're moving forward up the later into higher rising action which means yes, this story is near its climax. Anyway, I know Naruto has been getting treatment…and well…I agree. However, this story is about him and his struggles and how the old-world clashes with the new…even though he's the Great Grandson of the original…more on that later…but for now…welcome to Side Character "Hour/month/backstory/spotlight/I'm running out things to use / with, where maybe the next ten chapters will focus on very little Naruto *if at all* and mainly focus on people that work the background._

 _Yes, this means that Neo…our lovely little mute master of disaster will have her spotlight…_

 _However, these chapters will focus on characters such as Qrow, Salem, Ruby, and yes...even Amber as well. Giving insight to Salem's personality and Qrow's background with Summer. Weiss will have her own chapter as well, this pretty much the maximum build up as we push towards the end. Where all the cards are on the table, where some characters unfortunately "fold" as I would say it._

 _So partly I made this as a way to say thanks, you all make the writing I do after ten-hour days at work worth it, and luckily…I may have a three-day weekend coming up *Hallelujah!*and as I end this message I ask that you stick with me a little while longer…because this story is almost there…ALMOST THERE!)_

* * *

Bongo drums played inside of a room as Coco was swaying her hips to the music. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" she singed loudly as she pulled out her outfit for the day, she swayed her hips more before throwing her clothing onto the bed.

She began to dance to the music, "jump on it, jump on it! Apache, jump on it!"

Running in place, swinging her hands side to side as she got into the rhythm of the song, she clapped her hands as she stopped stepping and began to snake left and right as she clapped her hands.

She looked at herself in the mirror, stretched herself out before blowing a kiss at her reflection and winking at it.

A knock at the door drove her focus away as she used her to scroll to turn off her scroll's music player, "Yes?"

 _"_ _Coco it's me V-Velvet you decent?"_ Velvet inquired from behind the door, only for Coco to walk over and open it wide.

Before the poor bunny girl could protest, Coco grabbed her, and then shoved her inside of the room while flipping a sign at the door saying, _"ladies occupied…no entering."_

Coco turned the music back on, before stripping off her shirt, "so Vel…how was your date last night."

"Well…we sort of kissed…well he kissed my cheek."  
"Aww, pretty soon we'll have to make a new sign."  
"C-Coco!"  
"Ah, relax…the shower is soundproof."  
"How would yo-no…not even asking…who you listening to right now?"

"Ah my dad's old playlist, The Gap Band, Outstanding." Coco says as she goes for her new tops and shakes her shoulders to the music. "So…wanna go clubbing with me G-F?"

"Um…well…I wouldn't want to get drunk."  
"Ah c'mon, I promise I won't let you get sick like freshman year."  
"How does one even make chocolate vodka?"  
"Good question, but we're inviting the boys with us."

Coco watched as Velvet blushed, "Coco you aren't trying make me and Daichi kiss…right?"

"Kiss, blah, I'm trying to get you all hot and bothered."  
"Coco!"

Coco laughed at Velvet's mad blush, before patting her best friend's shoulders and shaking her playfully, "oh c'mon little bunny honey, let's just live and shake our money makers."

"B-but…"  
"But what, you're eighteen honey bunny, you're a young woman in love…express that love…besides me and besides Fox is going with me."  
"Oh, so you…and Fox…"  
"Oh c'mon now, who do you think was in the shower with me?"

Velvet blushes madly, "you have no shame…"

"Yeah, well, you should know by now…I know what I am and who I am." Coco smirks as she changes her bottoms out into tight fitting jeans. "Quick question…does my butt look too big?"

"C-Coco…um…" Velvet twiddled her thumbs, "small…"

"Damn, damn it!" Coco rips off her jeans and walks over, grabbing a mini skirt. "Well if I can't be conservative sexy…I'll just go full blown."

"Well…if you say so." Velvet sits on the bed, looking at her scroll.

Coco pops her lips in the mirror, before putting on black stockings and whistling. "Damn…Coco Adel you're gonna melt some hurts HMM!"

Coco turns to see Fox leaning against the door, "so…anyone see Daichi?"

"Fox, you're not supposed to be in here, you know the rules."  
"Oh yes, the rules, like no sex on school grounds?"

Coco wanted to argue, before her right eye twitched, she then flicked him off. "Fuck you on that technicality…"

"Already have," Fox winks as he walks towards her, "besides you…are decent…but I think I'd like you in those jeans a little better."

Growling a little bit, she looks towards Velvet, "hey Vel…got any more of that carrot scented lotion?"

Coco's answer was a carrot shaped pillow getting drilled into her face, with a flustered Coco having a large tick mark over her forehead. "Coco! That's not funny, I thought I was being a good friend when I gave you that lotion."

"Oh you was~" Coco teases as she removes the pillow off her face, "a really…delicious friend…"

Fox and Coco laughs as Velvet screeches into her pillow.

* * *

Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Daichi walked the streets of Vale in slow motion.

Inside the streets festival, the music was blaring older songs, Funky Town was blasting.

Coco was wearing the tight jeans from before with a leather jacket and a coffee colored scarf hanging around her neck. She walked while wearing moonboots, they clacked on the concrete, but she walked with a proud stride and swayed her hips as she walked in front of Fox.

Fox was wearing a red suit, with a black pair of cargo pants. He had black leather shoes on, and for effect he also wore a pair of aviators on his face. His copper hair flowed in the cold wind as his red jacket suit fluttered in the fall winds.

Daichi was wearing a suit similar to Foxes, save his was a dark green, and he had brown pants on instead of black. Wrapped in his arms was Velvet, who was sharing his light green scarf with him.

Velvet was dressed in a two-piece dress that was orange in color, her bunny ears hanged out proudly as she walked, bouncing in the wind and in step. She wore a pair of high heels, much to her chagrin as she was afraid of the looks she'd get at the club.

That's right, Team Coffee was bringing back The Funk, in Funk Station.

"So, it's been a couple days since Ruby and Weiss went somewhere, Yang said that Ruby was training with her uncle…that Qrow guy."  
"Shit…I wish I could train with him, he's bad ass."

Velvet looks at Fox, "th-that's Ruby's uncle."

"Oh, for real, damn!" Fox whistles, "think she could hook me up with that master of disaster?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Velvet says, "Hey…Daichi…you hungry?"

"I am a little," Daichi admits, "I've been training nonstop all day."

"Now that that you all mention, I'm a little hungry myself." Coco scratches her chin, "you baby?"

"Heh," Fox chuckles, "a little…but not too much."

"Well, we can get some hot dogs." Daichi says and then smiles, "I'll buy."

Coco nods as they walk over to a nearby stand, manned by an old man. "Hey sir, we'd like four Vale footlongs."

"S-sure…hang on a second." The old man speaks with a hoarse voice, "any condiments?"

"I'll take some ketchup and mustard." Coco says, "and relish."  
"Chili." Fox said as he watched Daichi get his scroll out.  
"I'll take mine plain…with some relish." Velvet tells the vendor.  
"I'll take one with nacho cheese and hot sauce." Daichi says as he hands the old man his scroll.

"Okay, okay." The man scans the scroll, it flashes green, before he smiles. "I'll get right to it."

"Hey, um…sir." The old man looks at Velvet, "aren't you…related to that one guy that runs From Dust Till Dawn?"

"I work many jobs young one, it keeps my body strong…my heart strong…" The old man wheezes a little bit before smiling, "besides one does not simply make wealth easily."

"That is true," Daichi says, "my family before I joined Beacon was a bunch of trappers in Mistral. In fact, I became a Hunter thanks to my family's hard work and dedication…mine as well."

Velvet nodded, "I'm from Menagerie, there life is a little difficult. I was a farmer with my family, we own a farm there, mostly growing rice and with the occasional wasabi."

"wasabi…that takes tremendous skill…"  
"My family has a history of farming, it was one of the best things…always running around in a paddy."

Coco watches as the old man hands them their hotdogs and they walk off, "well looks like Team Coffee is splitting up."

"Here you go miss," the old man hands her, her hotdog.

Coco sighs, taking the hotdog while grabbing Fox's, "catch."

Fox catches the hotdog with a smile and walks with Coco. "What's up?"

"I don't know, it just seems like I'm watching my sister become a woman…" Coco sighs, "I was born an only child you know."

"I know, so was I." Fox states as he walks away, "besides if Vel wants alone time with Daichi then they get their alone time."

"Yeah…besides I wonder what Naruto has been up to." Coco says, "he hasn't answered his scroll for almost a week."

* * *

A loud scream drowned out the chirping of nightly birds as Naruto slammed into a tree, breaking through it, his aura was flaring about him. No longer did it have any of the blue inside of it or even outside of it, it was now pure red.

Salem walked with her arms behind her back, "I'm just using my kicks."

"Yeah, well excuse me…mom." Naruto gets up from the ground as he gets back into a fighting stance, "but I'm just getting started."

"You've better be," Salem says as she drops into a stance that her Grandfather had taught her, Frog Style.

Naruto smirks as he charges and throws a couple of kicks at his mother, only for her to dodge them, he was stunned when she punched and it missed him only for him to get blown back. _"That's!"_

Naruto skidded on the ground as he flipped up, stopping himself as he wiped his lip. "That's those invisible fists…"

"It's called Vacuum Fist, it's a common technique to those that know how to use Natural Aura…or chakra." Salem's robe fluttered in the wind, "you're stronger than me right now you know…because I'm weakened. However, don't be fooled my son…I'm far more experienced than you, and that gives me the advantage."

Naruto spits out a wad of blood as he stands up, a smile laced on his lips. "So, it's all instinct?"

"Pretty much," Salem points out, "repeated practice…repeated action…and repeated fighting."

Naruto nods, before taking a deep breath and looking how his mother stood. Slowly, he began to drop into the same fighting stance.

"I'm ready, let's go…I won't quit tonight until I land a clean blow." Naruto states as he flares aura around him.

"I would expect nothing less from you," Salem's red aura flared around her, "Naruto."

Both mother and son charged at each other, clashing at the forearm.

* * *

Daichi sighs as he walks with Velvet, "so tell me Velvet…why did you let people pick on you?"

"Huh?"  
"When Cardin was around, you always seemed to be weak…but your strong."  
"I know, I know I am, I just like hurting anyone."

Daichi was chuckling a little bit, "that's why I like you…you're too sweet."

"Yeah…" Velvet sighs, "besides I always wanted to be a Huntress…its always about the stories you here…the romance of it all."

The tall teen chuckles, "but we're burdened with all the struggles that come with it."

"Yeah…I can't believe our team and Juniper is the only teams representing Vale." Velvet says, "Team Cerulean was our ace in the tournament."

"Well, we can do this, we're strong together." Daichi held his hand out, "that's the difference between life and death…what my parents taught me…its if you're willing to stand with someone."

Velvet blushed a little, "well…can I stand with you?"

"Aren't you already?" Daichi teased only to get punching in the arm playfully by Velvet.

"You know what I mean," Velvet chuckles as they walk, "besides…I'll be your sword."

"Hahaha," Daichi laughs a little, "nah…but you can be my shield."

Velvet shakes her head, "you already do that too much."

"Well, my little bunny, stop running into traps." Daichi winks as they walk together.

Velvet laughs a little, "fine…I'll be your shield…mister sword."

* * *

"Waaah!" Ruby dodges as she screams the many ice covered leafs being thrown at her by Amber, who was casually flicking them at her.

She was being mocked as well, because some of the leafs thrown were specifically designed to make her to run in place as well. Amber hummed, whistled, and looked at Ruby.

"You're not half bad at dodging," Amber states as she spins around and throws a leaf Ruby who uses her semblance to dodge, "but you need to be a little faster without your semblance."

Ruby appears behind Amber, her Crescent Rose in scythe mode, she only then gets elbowed in the gut and kicked across the training area. "You also need to stop being obvious."

"Gah!" Ruby yells in frustration and gets up, "come on I almost had you."

"No, not even close, you can't beat anyone with pure speed. You need experience, you need the ability to take a hit…and you need to learn to fight without a weapon." Amber puts her arms behind her back, "you're not half bad for a fifteen-year-old."

Ruby gets up, wiping her lip as she does, "I'm ready to go again!"

"I can see you becoming a fine a Huntress," Amber tells her, "you just need time and practice."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby happily yells as she dashes over to the raven-haired man, "you ok?!"

"A little tipsy, but I'll manage." Qrow laughs a little, "I just got back from testing your friend Ice Queen."

"My name is Weiss," Weiss comes from behind Qrow, "not Ice Quee-ah."

Qrow kicks her while he talks to Ruby, "then again…I didn't exactly say it was done."

"Weiss, you okay!" Ruby calls out, only to watch the heiress get up from the tree she was knocked into.

The girl stumbled about, before holding her sword upright, "h-how was I?"

"Winter's incompetent twin." Qrow tells her, "same fighting style when younger, same techniques…just used more poorly."

Weiss groans as she walks with a limp, "my leg hurts."

"Probably better off not trying to throw in a kick, but I saw Cardin's face, you have one hell of a left hook."  
"Can we not…mention Cardin…"

Qrow nods, taking a drink out of his flask. "Fair enough."

"So, anyone here from mother and son?" Amber questions.

"Nope."  
"Wait…mother and son?"  
"Salem and Naruto Ruby, and no."

Qrow eyes narrow towards the forest, before grabbing Ruby, and pulling out of the way as Naruto came careening towards them. The blonde teen skidded on the ground, planting firmly into a rock, he was breathing as he got up.

"Raaah!" Naruto roars out as his aura flares up one more time, he watches as Salem emerges.

Her white hair seemed to be glowing as her energy flowed from her, everyone looked at her, the seal was burning brightly on her back. _"Salem needs to stop…that seal will kill her."_

 _"_ _Whoever put the seal on her must've done it wrong…Ozpin's would've kept most of her powers sealed away including her Ayakashi form…whoever did the seal was sloppy at best."_ Qrow observes as she walks towards Naruto.

Naruto was breathing hard as Salem took light breaths, she had a small mark on her face from where Naruto managed to nick her with the graze of his fists. Not a clean hit, but it was close, "come."

As if on command, her son charged at her, a rush of wind following as he did. Jumping into the air, Naruto formed two Rasengan that he threw at her. Salem smirks as she turns around, doing the same, and everyone watched as they both impacted and exploded like fireworks.

Salem chuckles as she uses one hand to block Naruto's attacks, "to push me to this form so late into a fight is a feat only Ozpin is able to do my son…not bad."

Naruto kept punching, rapidly so that his fists became sort of blur as Salem used two hands to constantly block him. _"this power mother has…it's incredible…"_

 _"_ _I can be that strong, even stronger than her probably…_ " Naruto barely misses another punch before he is kicked into the air and his aura disperses, _"it's unreal…"_

Qrow looked at Salem as she watched her son plummet to the ground, she crossed her arms sighing. Her Ayakashi formed dropped as she went back to the red haired Kushina form, and sighs. "Naruto's not anywhere near achieving Ayakashi…regardless if his hair flickers to the white color or his skin becomes paler…Ayakashi power isn't just a physical change…it's the letting go of all of your rage."

Salem walks over towards Qrow, "do well to be away when the day comes…deep inside of him…I can sense a well of power that rivals my Grandfather."

"Which one are we talking about here?" Weiss says, "you've told me about them all…which one was stronger?"

"Naruto, my grandfather." Salem speaks, "and he bears a power similar to his deep inside of him."

* * *

Salem walks to where she was out of sight of everyone, before the seal finally made her collapse to her knees. She coughed, hacking, as she did a wad of blood came from her mouth. Clutching the ground, she breaths hard as she holds her chest.

Her heart which was overflowed with aura from her Ayakashi form was backwashing it seemed, pain shot throughout her body. Falling to the ground, she was breathing hard, _"no…not yet…damn you."_

 _"_ _I cannot, nor will I, not until I can make sure that my one good deed is safe…"_ Salem looked at the ground, before she saw an orange leaf land next to her hand, followed by a red one.

 _"_ _Grandfathers…"_ Salem muses, _"please wait a little longer…please…"_

 _"_ _I'll be home soon,"_ Salem closes her eyes, only to open them when she heard footsteps.

Qrow looked at her, before sighing and walking towards her. "Don't take this as a sign of me trusting you, but you knew things that only Summer could've known…so tell me why you keep hidden the fact that you're dying?"

"I…must…keep Naruto focused on his training," Salem sits up, blood running down her lips, "if he falters…then if Merlot attacks…he'll die."

Qrow sighs, "come on."

Salem felt Qrow grab her, helping her up, "your son is asleep. Weiss and Ruby are retiring for the night, its best that us masters do as well."

"Why do you drink?" Salem asks Qrow, who stops and looks at her.

"W-what do you mean?" Qrow asks as he helps her walk, "I love to drink."

"You may love to drink, but even drunkards have limits…Brawen." Salem growls a little bit, "is it something to do with Summer?"

Qrow walks with Salem as she limply walks with his help, "I'm sorry…"

Qrow stopped, looking at her, "I've been so lost in the darkness that I never saw what damage I was doing…and even when I saw the light…I was blinded by duty to keep everyone from being harmed."

"It was my order that left Ruby motherless…" Salem leans on Qrow a little bit as she wipes the blood off the lip with her sleeve, "and left you without your friend."

The raven-haired man nods, "if you're expecting me to accept your apology…nothing will ever make me stop hating you, I tolerate you now due to circumstances."

"It's funny," Salem says, "how life works…dreams and all…there so closely knit. I wonder sometimes, when I finally lay down for my longest sleep…will this dream end?"

The Brawen looked at Salem, before noticing something, clutched within her left hand was a pair of red and yellow leafs.


	42. Chapter 42

_(Oh, as an FYI, those songs The Gap Band: Outstanding, and Apache Group are real bands…look them up.)_

* * *

Waking up, slowly yawning, Jaune looked at the sun outside. Classes were now on hold for the remainder of the school year, which ended in the end of November. The Vytal tournament was three weeks away with the festival being two weeks away.

Jaune took a deep breath, wearing his onesie, he stripped to where he was bare chested and looked at his sleeping team. However, he wasn't planning to wake all of them up, he walked over to where Pyrrah was.

It only took a few shakes, the redheaded prodigy woke up with ease, she was and always would be a light sleeper. The wild green eyes of the spartan opened up, Jaune put a finger a to his lips with a smile, nudging his head towards Nora and Ren.

Who were both still asleep.

Nodding, she got up, stretching, she walked over to her casual clothing for the day.

Since classes were up for the rest of the year, that meant that no school uniforms, and like with Naruto she found many of them to be itchy. Jaune was already throwing on a white shirt and walking towards the bathroom with a pair of black cargo pants.

* * *

About a half hour passed, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking Beacon's grounds together. Holding hands, they passed up Blake who was reading her book while walking. "Mornin' kitty cat!"

"Hmm," Blake waived as they passed her, who stopped and took a double look with a smile as she Jaune and Pyrrha holding hands as they walked.

Coco and Fox stumbled about the halls, with Coco looking as though she was sick ."Coco, you okay?"

Coco looked up at the prodigy, "never again will I drink…so much…Wodka."

Fox held her hair as she threw up into a can, "she's going to be like this all day…unfortunately."

"Yeah…anyone seen Velvet and Daichi?" Coco says, "I left them in Vale when I went to the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Pyrrha and Jaune shouted.

"Yeah, why you gotta be so loud, good lords…gah…" Coco hugged the can, "don't worry…they were together."

"That's not the point, we're supposed to be sticking together." Jaune says, pinching his nose, "we'll go get them."

Fox felt his scroll buzz, he reached into his sweatpants and looked at it, "hey speak of the devil."

"Ello' there Bunny Honey." Fox says onto the scroll as he sees Velvet pop on screen.

 _"_ _Where did you all go?!"_ Velvet screams, _"Daichi had his scroll stolen last night by some…girl…with pink and brown hair. She looked Neapolitan ice cream!"_

"Oh relax, me and Coco went back to our dorms…alone…had fun…now she's sick." Fox rubs the back of his head, "honestly I lost track of time after the fifth shot of Zack Panel."

 _"_ _Gah…"_ Velvet shakes her head, _"wh-wha hey!"_

 _"_ _We're both good,"_ Daichi comes on the screen and appears behind Velvet before kissing her cheek, _"we'll be heading towards y'all in a few."_

The scroll cut off, with everyone looking at each other. "So…Vel-Vel got her some Sushi…nice."

Everyone looked at Coco, who chuckles as she reaches up to Fox, "help me…please."

Fox rolls his eyes, helping his girlfriend up, before holding the can up for her. All of them looked at each other as they sigh.

"So, everything has been pretty eventful lately, anyone here from Weiss or Ruby?"  
"No, last I heard they went on a mission with Naruto and with Qrow."

Fox chuckles, "lucky bastard."

"Eh?" Pyrrha looks at Fox with a slight glare, "and that's supposed to mean…?"

"Oh, nothing towards Naruto, I was just complimenting on his luck on getting to learn and go on a mission with two actual Hunters." Fox holds his hands up as he speaks, "he's lucky."

"Yeah, I'm frankly in agreement." Jaune says as he chuckles, "but his luck has ran out."

Everyone looked at him, Fox sputtered first, "what…you can beat Naruto?"

"No," Jaune rolls his eyes, "not with direct combat. However, I have spent all night coming up with a plan to beat him and his team come tournament time."

"Um Jaune…" Pyrrha chuckles, "Team RWBY and Team CERN aren't going in this year."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, taking a double look, before his blood boiled a little bit. "No…no-no-no!" OH, COME ON, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS YOU BLONDE BASTARD TO COUNTER YOU ALONE!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up, looking around the dark of the temple room. "I have the feeling that I've somehow broke someone…and I didn't even do anything."

The teen looked around, before sneezing, "huh…"

* * *

Jaune was taking several deep breaths, everyone looked at him, "you didn't know?"

"No, no I didn't. I was busy all this week coming up with plan after plan in order to beat everyone we came across. Oh, and guess who gave me the most trouble since I had to calculate how powerful he may become before the tourney…Naruto…and guess who's not entering…Naruto." Jaune sighs, "now I know how my dad felt buying my eldest sister a car when her boyfriend got her one already…"

"Wow," Coco looks at Jaune, "y-you planned on all of that?"

"Yes…I did," Jaune looks at Coco, "I'm not great in a direct fight, I've always been a tactician."

"I can attest to this, there was many missions we went on that were won simply through Jaune's planning, it cut down the amount of time as well." Pyrrha says as she looks at him with a smile, "he's just a little upset he finally found a way on paper to beat Naruto and it's not going to pan out."

Jaune sighs, pinching his nose, "oh well…I can rub it in his face by becoming the number one Hunter in the tournament…with my team."

Coco scuffs, "fat chance."

"Hmm?" Jaune hums.

"You've got to get past us squirt," Coco points at him, "and we're second year students."

"Oh, I already got a plan for that." Jaune points out, "your group was easy."

"Excuse me?" Coco questions.

"Yeah, you guys are strong, but your more or less a tank." Jaune then smirks, "whereas my team and I are perfectly suited to any situation."

"Oh, how so?" Coco leans against the wall, her headache clearing up.

Pyrrha smirks as she joins in, "Jaune here has come up with a eight-point system for identifying strengths in an enemy team or Grimm horde."

"Dagger, Spear, Sword, Shield, Tank, Bow, Semblance, and finally Gun." Jaune tells them, "and there keyed into what a team's strength is played on."

"Shield beats Gun and Bow, but loses against Tank and Dagger. Dagger beats Tank and Shield, but loses to Sword and Spear. Spear beats Sword and Dagger, but loses against Tank and Semblance. Semblance beats Spear and Tank, but loses against Bow and Gun. Bow beasts Semblance and Dagger, but loses against Shield and Tank. Tank beats Spear and Gun, but loses against Dagger and Sword. Sword beats Dagger and Sword, but loses against Gun and Bow." Pyrrha takes a deep breath, "Jaune may not look it…but battle wise…he's probably a leg up on Naruto."

"I make plans, I'm not a frontline specialist like Nora, Nora pretty much can beat her way through a horde if motivated enough, Ren can divert attention and hide, and Pyrrha here is our little Semblance Specialist. I actually came up with a battle strategy using iron shavings and her semblance." Jaune smirks, "basically…she can form the powdered Iron into objects."

"Then crush the enemy." Pyrrha states with a little bit of glee, "and I was the one that was supposed to beat Naruto…dang it…I just figured it out!"

Jaune looks at Pyrrha as he nods and has an excited smile on his face, "yeah that was the plan. The only wild card was Rexy since he could be a Sword and Dagger, but Naruto was a Semblance specialist something you could've easily countered!"

Coco and Fox both pulled their hair, "my brain/it hurts."

Jaune crosses his arms, "and then he just dodges us like this…heh…oh well."

Pyrrha looks at him, "oh no, there is no _oh well_ we're going to fight him!"

"How, he's not in the tourney…" Jaune murmurs as he sighs, "too bad that I actually had it all drawn from the ground up."

"Oh no, we're not going to beat him in a tourney but in a two on two spar!" Pyrrha states with fire in her eyes, "your dreams will not become memes!"

Everyone looked at her as they swore a bell somewhere chimed, a large sweat bead rolling down there heads, and a strange ghostly wind blowing in the halls. Pyrrha looked at them all, before rubbing the back of her head, "s-sorry."

"No, don't be, you're right. I'm half minded in going and finding that yellow hea-I mean blue eyed son of a…no…no…" Jaune scratched his chin, "that round faced…that...that…um…pale skin…wow…"

"Well, there is always that dodging Faunus idiot."  
"B-but I'm an idiot…"  
"Are you Faunus?"  
"No, but you see…I can't really have similarities to him…wait did you just call me an idiot."  
"Maybe…but you're my idiot."

"Aww," Coco voices out as she is helped away by Fox, "have fun kiddies…"

However, both of members of Team Juniper were focused on their conversation to notice the slight naughty joke at their expense. "Well…since I'm _your idiot_ …what makes me and Naruto different?"

"Let's see…you both are battle smart, both of you are mostly self-trained, you both love music…blue eyed…blonde…round faced…" Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head while nervously chuckling, "I guess when you kind of look at it…"

"Well he did grow up, sort of an orphan…"  
"Yeah…well…we can't really say that to him when we see him. That'll be like me saying _"Hey look its master at disguise Jaune"_ kind of kills a friendship."  
"True…true…well we can't use Faunus."

Both of them standing there thinking, "well, there's always red aura…we could…no…no wait…Cinder has the same aura color."

"Suave, Naruto is Suave!" Jaune points out, "he helped me when it came to realize my feelings for you and, he in turn, managed to make several people his friends even if he barely knew them…wait…"

Jaune turns to the wall banging his head lightly against it, "no-that's-not-good-because-that's-the-same-as-me!"

"Well…does anyone have red eyes?" Jaune perked up at that, before turning and smiling. "I think we've found it!"

"You red eyed idiot!" Pyrrha and Jaune said together.

"Ahem," both of them turned around to see Yang, she was tapping her foot on the ground.

"S'cuse me?" Yang questions with a tick mark on her head, "who are you going to call a red eyed idiot?"

* * *

Velvet sighs as she walks with Daichi, "well…it wasn't bad."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No…well sort of…I guess, you didn't do anything wrong…Coco always tells me its awkward the first time."  
"Oh…did you have a good time…prior?"  
"Oh definitely, what's wrong Daichi?"  
"Well…I don't want you to be disappointed."

Velvet chuckles a little bit, "I wasn't."

She sniffs the air, pursing her lips. "I can smell a storm coming in."

"Oh, cool, seriously?" Daichi pops his neck, "yeah my bones have been popping lately as well."

"Yeah, wonder what the weather says." Coco flips open her scroll. "Oh dear…looks like Vale finally is getting a Hurricane…its actually pretty big as well."

"Damn, wonder if we'll be called on duty to assist, when is it supposed to make landfall?" Daichi asks.

"According to my scroll, four days." Velvet concludes, "then it looks like next week's temperatures finally start dipping into snow."

"You love snow?"  
"Love doesn't even describe it, it's a bit magical, the beautiful little flakes of ice falling down. There's nothing like it in Menagerie."  
"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting, y'all keep getting sandstorms."

Sighing, Daichi clutches Velvet's hand as they walk towards the airfield where their Bulwark would be waiting. Both of them smiled, before sharing a quick kiss.

* * *

Salem was walking around the temple grounds, before looking out over the forest. Closing her eyes, she looked around in her mind's eye. Detecting some of her Grimm in the area, all of them still linked to her and Naruto, she sighs as she opens her eyes and looks at the mountain ranges.

 _"_ _Grandfather."_

* * *

 _"_ _Grandpa, grandpa!" A little redheaded girl runs into the arms an aged sun kissed haired man as he picked her up, his wife watching from the background._

 _"_ _Oh, my little Red Rose," her grandfather, "my little Heiwa where did you get the bruise?"_

 _"_ _I fell as I ran here Grandpa," the girl replies as she smiles brightly, "momma and papa are on the way up."_

 _"_ _Ah, fashionably late as usual. I curse the day Kakashi my old master had an influence on your father." The old blonde spoke as he sits his granddaughter down on both of her fit._

 _"_ _Grandpa, where is Aunty?" Heiwa asks, "I want to see Aunty."_

 _He walks with a staff in his hands as he walks over towards his wife, she had pale hair with a few navy-blue strands. "Hinata, Heiwa is here, have you seen her aunty?"_

 _"_ _Ahaha," Hinata chuckles, "Himawari is currently talking to Gamabunta about given our Butterfly a place to stay."_

 _"_ _Oh, good, things are going according to plan. Any word from Sasuke, Sarada?" Hinata sighs, "what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Sakura's grave got vandalized last night," Naruto grips his hands, "but Sarada is planning to clean the grave and Sasuke should be up here."_

 _"_ _So, The Uchiha Clan are still doing well?" Naruto and Hinata turn to see an aged redhead man walking._

 _"_ _Kurama, long time no see buddy." Naruto walks to The Nine Tailed Fox who was taking a human form, besides him was a fox summon he had created. "Ichigo."_

 _"_ _Master Naruto, is Lady Heiwa here?" Ichigo asks, the fox summon looks around._

 _"_ _Oh yes, she's standing by her grandmother…wanna play?" The fox spirit nodded and dashed off._

 _"_ _Gah," Kurama slaps his head, "I try to create a loyal guard…and somehow I create a playmate. I don't know how Kaguya could use her powers to create the things she created with the purpose she wanted them for…it's hard enough at least getting a playful being in existence."_

 _"_ _You always learn Sage arts Kurama, it could help you in creation." Naruto points._

 _"_ _Pfft, I can draw Nature energy if I wished. I don't want to use something humans were always so eager to learn…I have standards."  
"Oh, there's the old asshole I know and love." _

_Both of them chuckled, gripping each other's forearms._

 _Letting go, Kurama looked around, "Mount Myoboku has certainly seen its growth in the last four decades."_

 _"_ _Thankfully we kept it safe during The Kara incursion and The Otsutsuki raid." Naruto says to Kurama, "but I fear for the future…division is once again spreading…there was an incident in the eastern isles."_

 _"_ _Uzugakure?"  
"Yes, unfortunately it would seem that Temujin is also losing control on some of his noble court members. Sadly, if this continues the United Shinobi Army may have to intervene."  
"Assist in a civil war?"  
"Unfortunately…" _

_Naruto sighs as he watches Heiwa play, "The Second Ayakashi born and she is my Granddaughter…our Granddaughter."_

 _"_ _I wonder if one they, Ayakashi, will be accepted into the world like we've accepted The Illumine." Naruto says as he looks at Heiwa play, "I wouldn't want to see the word Jinchuuriki become Ayakashi."_

 _"_ _I understand Naruto, you've fought your entire life to improving the life of people near and dear to Jinchuuriki…fighting against stereotypes." Kurama sighs, "did you hear about the southern continent going dark…again?"_

 _"_ _Yes, no nation has colonized it, it seems infested with what people call Yokai."  
"I highly doubt spirits are festering in a whole continent."  
"If it's a civilization of some sort that wishes to keep away and hidden, then until I see a threat presented they're going to stay that way." _

_Kurama nodded, "can't force anyone to do anything, they will always fight you in the end."_

 _"_ _Father/Father." Boruto and Akahana say at the same time as they come walking up the steps._

 _"_ _Ah, the loves of our life." Kurama elbows Naruto._

 _Naruto chuckles as he walks towards his granddaughter, "come now Heiwa…lets go see daddy and mommy!"_

* * *

Salem eyes opened, tears flowed out of them, she looked off to her side and saw Weiss and Naruto talking. Chuckling, she saw her look over Naruto's various bruises, chastising him, and in a way…it reminded her of her mother would act towards her father.

Sighing, she turned around, before walking towards them. "Weiss, Naruto…it is time to see what you both can do together…as a united force."

"Your clone has been teaching me The Phoenix Stance, and she…you…her…well." Weiss blushed rubbing the back of her head, "I'm still not sure about how this _Jutsu_ thing works."

Naruto chuckles, "you're too cute when you run into a problem ya know."

Weiss taps him over his head, eliciting a yelp from her boyfriend in front of his mother.

Salem chuckles as she looks at them, before sighs and points at them, "you know I said start, right?" she half lied as she blasts Naruto away with a gust from her palm, before engaging Weiss with her hand encased in aura and blocking her slashes.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha walked around Vale, both of them had black eyes, and Jaune had a busted lip.

"Okay…so red eye idiot isn't going to work…" Jaune says as he looks around, "damn…we can't do faunus insults because that'd be racist, we can't do anything relative to his eye colors, hair color, aura color…damn-damn-damn!"

Pyrrha chuckles a little bit, punching him jokingly on the arm, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hahaha," Jaune laughs, "you think so?"

"Mhmm," Pyrrha hums, "besides we've got each other to think of a way to insult Naruto."

Jaune laughs with Pyrrha as they snaked their hands together, before both realized something, "his semblance!"

"He needs to make a bench," Jaune says as he watches Pyrrha laugh at the jab.

"Yeah," Pyrrha, "we finally found it!"

"Go sit on the bench!" Both state.

Jaune and Pyrrha sigh, "now watch my semblance will have me manipulating nature in a similar way."

A girl with pink, brown, white hair walks past them. Playing on a scroll as she does, it had pictures of Coco and her team partying last night. She smirks as she struts past the couple, overhearing them. She smirks, and walks around the corner of a building and pulls a sign out of thin air…literally out of thin air.

It read one thing, and one thing only. _"Probably."_


	43. Chapter 43

The ice cream colored girl was walking down the street, having an earbud in her right ear, and connected to the scroll she had taken.

She had stolen the scroll as a means of music and a call device, with police tracking her former scroll she couldn't possibly use her own anymore…which is why she had chucked it into the river.

 _"_ _He doesn't have bad taste in music, a little bit of electronica and rock…not bad…not bad…"_ Neo sighs, _"could've laid off the porn sites though."_

Walking around a corner, she came to a building, smiling as she entered it.

Walking through the halls of the building, which looked to be like a small office, she entered a door where an orange haired man was sitting his chair and smoking a cigar as he talked on the phone.

"No-no, you listen here, you golden freak show. I gave you some of my best men to handle that business. You're not in the position to suddenly negotiate against my terms, I don't give a flying rats ass or silver eyed midgets' one. We're currently stockpiling stolen dust as is, you're either buying or your selling it." The man pinches his nose, "look Ballahdeva…I don't care if you're a King or some common asshole, money is money and it talks much more than raw power does."

"Yeah, yeah," the man waived in the air, "and I suppose you heard about the big ass hurricane heading our way."

The girl watched as rolls his eyes some more, "look I know your forces need arms and dust, the fuck you think I've been trying to ship for the last few days. No ship is sailing into that monster, I'm not doing it either, because for one that looks sketchy as all hell."

The man sighs, "after the hurricane I can send it. That way you don't have to worry about the stupid counsel looking into the mess you've made yourself."

He slammed his hands onto the table, "well don't piss off your people next time, besides doing business with Schnee tends to piss off everyone!"

"Oh yes, Schnee is low quality, and plus supposedly I heard that the bastard's spoiled son is taking over. Oh yes, I plan on moving into legitimate territory afterwards, I can easily acquire high quality mines, plus I'll actually pay what people are worth." Chuckling the man clicked the scroll, "The King of Vacuo is such a stingy asshole…I almost want to sell to the rebels."

The girl looked at him smirking, holding up two fingers.

"Oh yes, you're right, two times the profit Neo. That's why you're my favorite little protégé, so what'ya got there?" Neo smirks, typing a on the scroll before tossing it to the man.

 _"_ _Some idiot's scroll Roman, easy pickings, he had a nice date as well. Anyway, Mercury is still out and about."_ Roman read as he looked at Neo, nodding.

"Probably on his booty call of the week," Roman sighs and places the scroll down. "Anything interesting?"

Neo shook her head, before scratching her chin, and sighing.

Roman sighs as well, "this damn hurricane is slowing our business down."

"Junior is throwing a charity at his club, while that's going down we're going to moving some narcs. Small pickings, especially since most high-quality dust shipping is on halt, damn…" Roman takes a drag on his cigar. "So, any word on White Fang movement?"

Neo shakes her head, forming a sign from the air. _"Animals are staying in their pens."_

"I'll take a slow day over a hectic bullshit day," Roman got up from his seat and sighs, "so…where do you think Mercury is?"

* * *

Inside of a dingy hotel, the sudden stop to the banging of a headboard, ended with grunts from two young adults.

"For no legs, you sure know how to do this well."  
"I've had my practices, plus, this isn't really our first time."

A young adult man with gray hair and eyes was laying against the headboard. He chuckles a little bit, "besides it's not every day that I get to see my dragon."

Yang was busy putting his clothes back on, looking back at him, "and I guess you want to still see me some more?"

"Oh definitely, besides, I've got a job lined up that's going to be bringing me in some serious dough." The young man comments as he sits up and puts on his shirt while shifting under the bed, "instead of take out…I wanna treat you right next time."

Yang laughs as she falls back onto the bed, laying the covered lap of the young man, "you can treat me right by just doing this lover boy."

Chuckling, the young adult rubbed the golden locks of Yang's hair. "Damn where've you been all my life."

"In the sky," Yang points up, "trying to stay away from people like ya. Then again you're the type of poison Mercury that compliments my golden flame."

Blowing raspberries, Mercury chuckles, "so you've been keeping us a secret, right?"

"Sure, doing pretty good at it, my boy toy."  
"Oh no, I'm not your toy, you're my toy."  
"Shit~ whose always on top?"  
"I let you be on top, I can always change that."  
"Pfft, nah huh."

Mercury rolls Yang to where she was below him, before pressing his forehead against hers, "see…anytime…I…wan-hey!"

Yang laughs as she pushes him off, "three times in one day is enough for me, besides we got lucky that last time…"

"Meh, it's a small hole."  
"Only takes one, that's words from my father."  
"True, true…"

Yang rolls her eyes, laughing a little, before putting the rest of her clothes on. "So…Mercury, I have to ask, since I know you're not living an honest life…have you heard anything about The Brawen tribe in town?"

"Nope," Mercury answers, "not a thing. You never really did say why you keep asking me that, since Junior gave you my business card."

"Simple, I have beef with one of them." Yang states as she puts on Ember Celica. "A beef that only we can hash out."

"Oh, I love the sound of that, murder?"  
"No, beatdown…if possible."  
"Shit~ must really hate this person."  
"No more than you dislike your father…how's the old man anyway?"

Mercury sighs, "being an asshole as all the same."

"I see, well that sucks…but then again…I know how to cheer you up~" Yang sultry growls as she bends down, and kisses him. "But…not again today."

She quickly walks out of the room, before Mercury looks dumbstruck. "You tease!"

* * *

Ozpin was staring out of the window, closing his eyes, he saw through his mind's eye that Naruto was currently going toe to toe with Salem. It's been a little over a week now, reports from Qrow say that Salem's condition was decreasing over time.

Sighing, he heard the door open before opening his eyes, he turned around to face Winter. "Your sister does well in her training."

"I can't trust her being around Salem…but I think Naruto won't let anything happen to her, nor Qrow." Winter says as she walks over and takes a seat in a chair. "My father is stalwart…he will not reinstate Weiss's status as an heiress until she breaks it off with Naruto."

"Jacques was always a person of _certain flavors_ ; however, it is your sister's choice." Ozpin holds up his hands, "money or love."

Sighing Ozpin turns and catches his cane before it falls to the floor, "I can sense it, can you?"

"Every time I stare towards the mountain I can feel Naruto's power surge every so often…how close do you think he is?"  
"Very close, that is what I'm scared of, since Ayakashi are born through rage…I'm afraid we may have to keep Naruto contained until it passes."  
"Which is why you agreed to have him sent to a remote area."  
"Yes."

Ozpin sighs, "but that's not all…Salem's condition is worsening. Amber and Qrow are aware of her impending death. I doubt she'll make it to the first snow, which is why I have a special request to make to you after this hurricane passes."

The headmaster of Beacon walks over to his desk, getting out a map, before rolling it open. Winter watches as he points towards Vacuo, "I'll be giving you Emerald, Cinder, and Rexy to escort them."

"Where are you pointing at, it looks really remote, why is this special?" Winter asks as she looks at Ozpin.

"Salem may be an enemy to me, but she is a mother and a loving one at that. She's changed from a wilted rose to a blooming orchard…however her rose is fading and it will soon die. Its only proper that we show the respect of returning her home after she trusted us with her son." Ozpin says, "come a week from now…you will lead Naruto and his team on last journey for Salem."

Winter looked at Ozpin, "and pray tell me what happens if she dies there?"

"Give Naruto time to grieve, give him time to move on and return here, make sure she is given a proper funeral as well…even if its private." Ozpin sighs, "and I'll be informing Minato myself of the situation…he should have the choice to attend if he wishes."

"Didn't he hate Salem?"  
"On outside yes, but I sense it within him, he still has a small tinge of love for her…and a lot for his son. Even they don't see each other in such manner, this may finally give closure to them all."

Winter nods, "it shall be done."

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a lotus position as he focused hard, his hair glowing between bright yellow and white, his aura flared about him with a little bit of black aura mixed into it. Salem was standing in front of him, watching him, before she watched the form disperse.

Sighing, she looked at her son. _"almost…"_

She walks over towards Naruto, before picking him up and noticed all of the bruises she gave him from their training together. She positioned him on her to where he was sort of getting a piggyback ride. Smiling she turns her head to see where Naruto was resting against her shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"I was so close…mom…so close." Naruto murmurs, "I'm so tired…"

Salem nods, "it's okay Naruto, there is always tomorrow."

"Can't we spar?"  
"Not tonight Naruto, don't you know…last night was your birthday/"  
"It was…damn…I completely forgot about it."  
"Did you ever celebrate it…in the last fourteen years?"  
"Not really…"

Salem looks at the ground, and sighs. "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop mom, I'm fine…you're here now." Naruto tells her, "and that's all I ever really wanted. You here, with me, watching me grow up…I sound like such a small kid…hahaha."

"You're still a kid to me my son." Salem tells him, "even if you're a man now."

"Not yet, not everything anyway…"  
"So does that mean your innocence is still there?"  
"Oh…my innocence?"

Salem chuckles a little bit, "don't tell me you've already done the deed with Weiss."

"O-oh! N-no!" Naruto almost yelps loudly, "we're not that far…besides its only been like a month…a week or two."

"Heh," Salem chuckles some smore, "Weiss is very proper…and you grew up being a conservative young man."

"I'm proud of you, have been…" Salem hitches her voice a little as she felt tears sting her eyes, "for a long…long time."

* * *

 _Salem looked at Naruto playing with his father, he had been playing catch with Minato for a while now. The young blonde was breathing hard, "one more throw dad…please…one more throw!"_

 _"_ _Alright Naruto…catch!" Minato gives Naruto an easy ball to catch before both are walking towards Salem._

 _Naruto walks in front of his father, reaching up to his mother, she picks him up. "Yes my darling sunflower?"_

 _"_ _Momma…what's for dinner?"  
"Noodles."  
"Yummy, can I help you cook?!"  
"Sure can…" _

_Salem bounces Naruto, until he was positioned on her back and she moved her hands to lock him in place. Giving him a piggyback ride, before he rests against her shoulder._

 _"_ _Momma…I love you…love you and love you!"_

 _Salem chuckles as Minato is heard laughing in the back ground, "and I love you too…my Sunflower."_

* * *

Salem covers Naruto up in a blanket, he had passed on her on the way up towards the temple, sighing she looks down at him. Rubbing his blonde hair lovingly as she places a kiss on his forehead, _"I only wished we'd have more time my Sunflower…a few more months…years."_

Walking away from her child, she walks towards Qrow. "Brawen."

"Demoness." Qrow responds, "you almost made me puke with how sappy that was."

"Hahaha," Salem dryly laughs as she gives him a dirty look, "please fly me into Vale."

"Why?"  
"Just do it, it's my son's belated birthday present…is Weiss also up?"  
"Yes…"  
"Good, because I'm going to train her in something when we get back."

* * *

Qrow was carrying two large bags full of noodles, before huffing a little bit as watches Salem walk towards the bonfire in the temple. She puts down the two five-gallon jugs of water she had been carrying, she watches as Amber enters.

"What's going in here?" She asks.

"I'm cooking," Salem states, "you're more than welcome to start the fire."

Amber looked at the woman, before shrugged and used her Maiden powers to ignite the bonfire, only to watch to the floor have wood branches erupt from it and from sort of a place holder for the metal pot Salem had behind her and being carried by a Grimm.

The Grimm placed the pot over the fire, before Salem had it grab the two jugs and pour into the monstrously sized pot. Sighing, she felt her nose bleed a little, before using a cloth she had in her pocket to wipe it off.

"Weiss, come here." Weiss walked over to where Salem was.

"Yes?" Weiss says as she faces Salem.

"Today I'm going to teach you the key to any man's heart, food." Weiss and everyone looked at Salem as if she had grown a second head.

"The rest of you may leave, this is Uzumaki family knowledge that only women can learn, and unfortunately for Naruto he's not a Romani like me." Salem watches as Amber and Qrow shrug and leave Weiss behind much to her shock.

"He-hey wait…I don't know how to cook!" Weiss loudly calls out to the two leaving, _"must be going to check up on Ruby, she got a cold last night."_

"Ahem," Salem and Weiss look at each other, "eyes on me."

"Y-yes mam," Weiss watches as Salem pulled out several vegetables.

"You must wait for the water to boil, until then you slice the vegies that will go into the noodles."  
"N-noodles…that's such a plain food."  
"It was food to people that had the power of Gods young lady, do not take a simple dish lightly."  
"R-r-right."

Salem pulls Weiss's sword out, much to her shock and tosses the vegetables up and slices them in a flurry of movements. All of them fell into the pot, to where The Beowulf Grimm was slowly mixing with a large spoon.

"Um…why is there a Beowulf cooking?"  
"That Beowulf is another pawn of mine, Gaston…he helped cook for Cinder and Emerald when they were little."  
"O-Oh I see…so-sorry."  
"Are you scared of me?"  
"Well…you sort of holding your…I mean my sword."

Salem shrugs before walking over and getting a metal grading piece from the corner of the temple. She placed it near the flame, held up by another section of the wood. "Today I will teach you how to make Miso Ramen with Pork Fillet."

"Ms. Uzumaki…with all due respect, what does this have to with my training?"  
"It has nothing to do with your training, what day is it?"  
"It's October Te-oh no! I forgot, gah, I'm such an idiot."

Weiss looks around, "I forgot to give Naruto a gift."

Salem chuckles, "that's why you're going to help me cook…front and center."

Weiss nods, and watches Salem intently. She then realizes something, "by Uzumaki family…do you mean you consider me your…daughter?"

"Not yet I don't, and better not make that official for a while missy. I know how you and Naruto are, you and he haven't slept with each other and that in itself is good. Love should be taken slow, unless you feel as though there is no one else." Salem chuckles, "my mother taught me that when she cooked for the first time while teaching me…"

"I see…why do you like me?" Weiss asks, "being honest."

"You're strong, and just like my son says that under that cold exterior and nagging nature you're kind hearted and loving. If you wish to stay by my son's side you must learn my cooking, if so, he'll be bending around your finger for a lifetime." Salem chuckles as she lays pork slices on the grading.

"Uzumaki's like Naruto, his Grandfather, his Great Grandfather and Grandmother all ate like starving cows every day. Every day if they ate Ramen they'd down at least a collective one hundred bowls." Weiss eyes bulged out as she looked shocked.

"Eh?! One hundred bowls!" Weiss exclaims loudly, "that's not possible…where does it even go?!"

"Some say us Uzumaki have black holes for stomachs, have you ever seen my son eat?"  
"Come to mention it…during our movie date he ended up going to get popcorn…twice."  
"Then…?"  
"Well, then we stopped by a noodle place and he ate a lot of bowls there…oh my god…"

"The rule of thumb for Uzumakis is that the more powerful we become the more our appetite grows." Salem points out, "this is why you'll learn Uzumaki Romani Cooking."

Weiss nods, as she watches Salem throw the vegetables in. "Let us begin!"

* * *

Naruto was shaken awake by Qrow, who was shaking his head, "you passed out."

"I know," Naruto sighs, "but I was so close this time…I think I figured out a way to hold the form during battle."

"That's good, now c'mon, we're all eating."  
"It's breakfast already?"  
"Not exactly."

Naruto gets up, putting his robe on as he smells something in the air, spicy…a familiar smell. Walking out of the small temple room, Naruto looked to see Weiss wearing regular clothing, her normal clothes having been stained by sauces and the juices of that boiled in the kettle.

"Weiss, you alright?" Naruto watched as the girl smiles, before looking towards Salem who was getting helped by Ruby to set out some plates.

"I'm fine Naruto, but you should come and eat." Weiss motions for him to come and sit by her.

As he walks over towards his girlfriend, Naruto found that his mother had a bright smile on her face as she walked over with the bowls full of…something in her hands.

"I would like to start this late-night dinner, with a song…" Salem and Weiss looked Naruto.

Naruto recognized the dish as Weiss put it in front of him, his eyes went wide, "Miso…Ramen…"

"Happy birthday to you…" Naruto turned to see Salem as Weiss got up to stand next to her, "happy birthday to you."

Naruto eyes welled with tears as he looked at them, before imagining them in a house somewhere…all of them.

"Happy birthday dear Naruto…Happy birthday to you." Weiss finished the song as she watched him have tears roll down his eyes.

Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt something warm bubbling up, before he smiles.

"I love you guys, thank you."


	44. Chapter 44

Cinder was slowly walking in Vale, she looked around at the children walking by her before she sighs. Her teammates were scattered, her mistress dying, her own personal problems resurfacing in the form of Roman Torchwick, a contact she had in Vale prior to going into Beacon.

He provided her the fake transcripts, the fake ID, and the money to which she paid him legitimately with.

Of course, he had offered other means of payment, and she knew these other means, she had been forced when she was younger to perform such means. At the ripe age of twenty, her ten-year-old self was a far cry from the beautiful she had become.

The strong and independent woman she had become.

Sighing, she had wished that Naruto was a little bit older, she loved him like a brother but she was attracted to him. His personality alone is what made her attracted, but the looks were all bonuses to his character's fiber.

Sighing, she was walking along the road, looking up into the sky. She saw black clouds towards the ocean, there was a bad storm coming. A category five hurricane named Maelstrom, its wind speeds were already breaking records at being over two hundred miles per hour.

Sighing, she looked towards the mountains, "I wonder if they're okay."

"Miss look out!" Cinder snapped her head to see a truck incoming towards her, that's when someone rushed and grabbed her.

Her and the man that got her both stumbled to a stop at the opposite side of the street from where she had unknowingly walked off. The raven-haired beauty looks up at the man that saved her, he was a taller man, about her age.

He had light golden eyes, and dark blue hair. "You alright, some sort of crazy?"

"O-oh, sorry, I was just lost in thought."  
"Almost got lost by a transport truck…but seriously, you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine…um…"

The young man rubbed his hair as his gear bounced around on him, "I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli of house Lazuli. I'm from Atlas, you look like a Vacuoian girl." Lapis points out, "you here for The Vytal tourney?"

"Yes, I'm a participant…single's branch."  
"Oh, does that imply to team wise or…status wise?"

Cinder chuckled a little bit, "both."

Lapis's headphones hanged off his neck as he looks at Cinder, "well I'm here as a Guard to Jacques Schnee…psst…between you and me I heard his daughter is dating a Faunus."

"Actually yes, that Faunus is my teammate, Naruto."  
"Oh wow, that's so cool…yeah he's been an asshole ever since."  
"So…what position of guard are you…grunt?"  
"More like personal bodyguard."

Cinder looked at him, before looking him over, he didn't seem like much. "Y-you don't look like much."

"I'm a graduate from Haven Academy, the swords on my back aren't for show. I'm a bonified Hunter, through and through, it just so happens protection detail pays much more than Grimm hunts." Lapis tells Cinder, "so…wow…the teammate that dares touch the heiress…"

"He didn't dare to do anything, she fell for him."  
"Fair enough, but that takes a pair of brass balls to go against a Schnee."  
"That's not exactly untrue, but I doubt she has told hold of her status being revoked."  
"Ah, is he doing it for the money I suppose?"  
"No, he's actually in love with her, which is really sad given that rich folk don't usually marry for love."

Lapis chuckles a little bit, "ain't that the truth. Supposedly I heard many Atlas and Mistral elites still marry between each other, not exactly cousins or sisters, but between those elites. Nobles and all that jazz."

"Frigging crazy world these supposed kings and queens live in, but meh, they pay decent." Lapis waives off, "so I'll keep my bark down."

"Good boy." Cinder jabs at him as they begin to walk together, "so where are you off too?"

"I don't know, I got like, three days liberty before the ass gets here. I guess I'm pretty much freed up, you are asking for a date?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Hmm, well I know this nice place in Upper Vale, give me your number and we'll talk a little bit."  
"Oh, so you're not looking for a brief encounter?"  
"Nah, not really, I prefer treating women with respect…unless you want to go at it, then were right by a hotel."

Cinder pondered it, before chuckling, "take me out to dinner first a _nd maybe_ I'll think about it."

Lapis smiles, before handing her his scroll.

* * *

Inside of the Dead Volcano, a golden and silver eye opened as claws reached through a cocoon and tore it open. Kami emerged from it, her feathered arms now a silver color instead of the black. She stood fully clothed in her kimono, before looking at herself in a mirror.

Her single silver eye flared to life, glowing brightly as she stared into the mirror. Chuckling like a madwoman, she walked over towards her katana and grabbed it. Spinning it around in her hand, she takes a deep breath.

 _"_ _Mercer likes to think his genes were better than us, but my Vibration and Dio's Time Dilation were the strongest. Now with Dio's semblance combined with my own, due the good doctor's genetic experiments…I can…no I feel like a true goddess."_

Kami gripped her katana, before looking at several Grimm, and then focused her left silver eye on them. "Ha!"

The Grimms eyes all widened when a silvery blast enveloped them and turned them into ash. Chuckling, and laughing manically, Kami gripped her silver eye and laughs. "To think, all it took was using Crispers to splice an Umbra's genes with my own…haha…haha…BAHAHAHA!"

Walking away from her cocoon, she walked towards a door barefoot, before it opened for her. As it did, it revealed an island landscape. She saw the shoreline of Patch just in front of her, she chuckles some more, her golden eye's pupil shrinks as she does.

"Beware Winter Schnee, I, Kami will be the one to take you to God." Kami laughs as she senses Merlot's energy flicker, and smirks. _"he's almost ready."_

* * *

Momoshinki was traveling through the forest as he looked around, his white robes fluttered in the wind. Landing in the forest, he smirks as he turns to see a woman with a face similar to a girl he had been spying on while studying Salem.

"Hello Raven, tell me, have you gotten what I asked for?"  
"Depends, do you have my payment in return?"  
"Heh…"

Momoshinki places his palm on the ground, a matrix of black symbols and writing appeared. Finally, in a pop of smoke, a large crystalline structure about as thick as a tree appeared. "The Signal Stone, when an Ayakashi like myself is near, it'll signal."

The Signal Stone glowed yellow once it freed from the seal, the white haired Ayakashi looked upon Raven with a smile. "I'm sure you're well aware of now that once I become a Bijuu…a true Bijuu, that this world will be brought to order."

"I'm sure of it, but I need this stone to help with my allies in Vacuo. Rumors are that King Ballahdeva is siding with another Ayakashi like yourself, along with Umbra and Illumine that seek The Night Throne." Raven tells him, "how many Ayakashi are there currently in the world?"

"Several dozen, some choosing to live a human life. Some choosing to lay in wait for a chance to attack humanity, some like me seeking The Night Throne, and others caught in between." Momoshinki informs her question as he crosses his arms, "Salem is among them."

Raven takes a deep breath, "her child Naruto…tell me, do you know how strong he is?"

"I dare say that if he'd think more clearly that he'd pose a threat to me, without his Ayakashi form, he forced me to seal away his attacks. My Grand Ancestor Isobu was a stalwart ally to humanity during the first years of The Great Fall, and three generations later…I realize his folly to believe that humanity can be reasoned with." Momoshinki, "well…most of humanity."

"What makes you think I won't stab you in the back?"  
"You know whose more powerful, plus I have a small regiment of highly evolved Pawns under my command."

Raven sighs, "Vernal…bring the relic."

A black-haired youth, rough around the face smiles as she reaches towards her back, pulling forth a hilt with a broken piece of a blade. "The Blade of Uzugakure."

Tossing the broken sword towards Momoshinki, the man caught it with ease, before smiling. "Ah…Mistral's relic. The Soul Stone lays within Vale, both of these items were Kurama's prior to his death. Uzumaki Naruto using his sealing jutsu to keep The Night Throne away from those that would do harm to humanity."

"Ironically, even towards the end, Naruto pitied humanity enough to keep The Night Throne from seeking an immediate host." Momoshinki chuckles, "fool. Always was a fool in life, but to be the protector of humanity once more despite their betrayal baffles me to no end."

"Merlot's supposed "God" Tree is about bear fruit I assume?"  
"Oh yes, it is, which I why I wanted a relic just in case I arrived a little late."  
"I see…"

Momoshinki grunts as he slices his hand open on the blade, he chants a soft chant. "Son of Bijuu and Man, I call upon thy power to recreate this majestic blade of Uzumaki, may it grant me power to destroy my enemy…The Darkness of chaos."

His blood strangely began to reform the blade, much to everyone's shock. "How is that happening?" Vernal asks.

"All Seven Legendary swords from what used to be The Land Hidden in Mist was melted down and fused into one powerful blade. This blade is part of a sealing key matrix, it was also the blade of Boruto Uzumaki before he was felled in battle by a traitor," Momoshinki rubs the sword's growing tip with a tenderness one would a woman.

Smiling, "this mystic blade is fit only for a king to wield."

* * *

Amber was looking at the storm front, from her vantage point on top of the temple, she could see out to sea. Slowly, she took deep breaths, before holding her hands out. Focusing on the storm, she attempted to see if anything unnatural was creating it, and when she found that nothing was she sighs.

 _"_ _If it's not aura I cannot control it,"_ She looked at the small villager just below their mountain.

They were all less than ten miles away from The Great Dark Ocean, slowly Amber took another deep breath as sat atop of the temple. _"My Maiden sisters are all scattered about, Spring is destructive, Winter is missing, and Summer is in Menagerie…"_

She heard someone behind, turning around, she saw it was Naruto. The blonde looked at her, before sighing, "hey…"

Naruto walked over towards her sitting spot, and looked at the storm clouds himself. Gripping his hands, he had almost once again achieved his Ayakashi form. "You're worried about the people in that village right?"

"Yes," Amber says, "that village below us has been hit with Grimm attacks recently. However, thanks to you and Weiss they were quickly dispatched."

"Heh," Naruto chuckles, "but we can't exactly kill a hurricane."

Amber nodded, before she watched as Naruto got up and stared at it. "However, I'm not one for standing around either."

"So, you want to help them as well?"  
"Of course, why else would I be up here hmm, bug you about sparring?"  
"It's been a little over a week since our spar, I'm afraid that your new training has increased your power significantly."  
"You think so?"

Naruto sighs as he looks down at the village, "well, whenever you want to start helping them I'll be more than glad to go down there…I'm sure mom would as well."

Amber frowns at that, before looking at Naruto, "Naruto…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"  
"Have you ever experienced loss before?"  
"Yeah, I've lost a lot before I became what I am now, I lost a lot of battles as a kid."  
"No, I mean…loss of a loved one?"

Naruto and Amber looked at each other as a breeze passes them, before he sighs, "not really…"

"I see…" Amber looks at the small bit of sunlight poking over the ocean's horizon. "Do you know about flowers…how beautiful they are."

Naruto laughs a little, "I always told myself if becoming a Hunter didn't work out that I'd open a Flower Shop."

Amber couldn't help it, she chuckled. However, she takes a deep breath, before looking at him.

"Flowers like Lilies, Roses, and Sunflowers require fertile land. They're called the flowers of life, The Lily struggles against the mud but it'll one-day blossom into a beautiful flower. Roses are flowers at the peak of their beauty, always symbols and given for different reasons. Passion, healing and health, purity…love. Sunflowers are known as The Soul Flower. It is said that when a person dies a Sunflower bloom." Amber explains to him, "I believe that loss is painful…but needed."

"It creates a bedding, a fertile bedding, for the flowers to come before it to draw from. Humans are like flowers, people are like flowers I mean, we always take things taught to us by our loved ones with us…even after they fade away." Amber takes a deep breath, "my mother was a floriculturist."

Nodding, Naruto takes a deep breath, "I'm lucky…"

Amber looked at him, "hmm?"

"I'm lucky to have so many awesome people with me, so what if I'm this Ayakashi…and so what if my people have a bad name…not everything with a bad name is inherently evil. People used to fight over religion, race, and power. There is always some sort of fight going on, it's just that the needs and means have changed." Naruto takes a seat by Amber, "and I'm well aware that peace is hard…but it can be reached."

"I'll reach for it, no matter what…I'll crawl…I'll hobble…I'll bleed for the chance to bring peace here. One day, when I'm strong enough and when I do take upon the throne I'll take all the Grimm with me, and make them all like Rexy…and end the constant bloodbath." Naruto tells Amber while looking up at the moon.

"That's my promise, an Uzumaki never goes back on their word." Naruto tells her with a smile.

* * *

Blake was traveling around Vale, before sighing as she saw little girl in tattered clothing. Walking over to the little girl, Blake look down at her. "Hey there little one, are you okay?"

"Y-yes miss, I'm trying to get something to eat."  
"Well, come along with me."  
"R-really?"

Blake nodded, only to hear someone call out to her. "Blake!"

Blake turns to see Sun jogging towards her, "hey!"

"Hey Wukong, what are you doing right now?"  
"I just got back from training with my team…wanna go out on a date?"  
"Oh, I'm already spoken for this evening."

Sun looked like someone whacked him over the head, before he looked at the girl standing by Blake, he sighs and smiles. "Well, I think I got enough to feed both of you."

"Last time you were stressing about being low cost."  
"Hey, I never was nor am I rich, I'm just really good looking and good at battle."

Blake mockingly scratches chin as she purses her lips, "really~?"

"That's not funny," Sun deadpans as he looks at the little girl, "hey there sweetheart what's your name?"

"Sapphire…" The girl answers him, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering."

"Nah, don't worry about it, besides I got off a mission a while ago before training which is why I'm tired…and hungry…and stressed…and hungry."  
"You said hungry twice, Sun."  
"Hey, The Wukong family has three stomachs. One for training, one for dinner, and one for battle. I'm depleted on all three."

The girl giggles a little bit as they walk towards a noodle shop, only to pass up Rexy and Emerald who were walking together. Their hands clutched together, Sun was to voice out something to them, only for Blake to pinch his arm.

"Ow!" Sun rubs the afflicted area, "what was that for."

"Don't call out attention to Rexy, he's learning to be like other beings. It would seem that Emerald has literally thrown her heart into it as well." Blake tells him, "she always seemed passionate when it came to her friends."

* * *

Salem and Weiss stood side to side, Weiss following her movements as she held a wooden rapier. Salem had taken her own, and told her until she thought she was at a level she wanted her to be at level, she didn't want Weiss to have hers back.

The former heiress protested at first, before giving up and following her master's directions. Right now, she twirled with Salem, her hair got into her eyes and threw her off balance. The redheaded Ayakashi sighs as she looks at her student.

"You're a powerful Huntress, but why are you wearing your ponytail off center?" Salem walks behind Weiss and grabs her tiara, she then pulls the bands holding Weiss's hair.

"Miss Uzumaki, please stop…I wear it in memory of my faults…it's a symbol of my imperfection." Weiss says a little while looking at her wooden rapier, "the same imperfections that made you give me a wooden rapier after you took my own."

"Be silent," Salem says as she fixes Weiss's hair, and made the ponytail straight. "There are no faults to you that you should openly punish yourself with."

"I…killed my own mother." Weiss says.

"It was on accident, correct, you lost control." Weiss looks at Salem and nods, "that is not your fault."

"How is it not?!" Weiss yells and pulls away from Salem, "if it wasn't for my semblance she would be alive…my sister wouldn't be in the military as someone's lapdog. We'd be a family, and that pig of father I have wouldn't be in charge!"

Salem looks at her, before crossing her arms, "tell me about what happen."

"Wh-what?"  
"Tell me what happened, I will not order it again."

"I was training with Winter, my father kept pushing me and my sister hard. We were both taking our practice to the extreme, actually using real blades. My sister was thrashing me, from one side of the room to the other…and when my semblance finally activated I imagined myself dashing and slamming my sister against the wall…my Acceleration Symbols…the first ones I used." Weiss shuttered a little bit, "but when I stepped on the first symbols…I was thrown too fast and lost my balance."

She clutched her eyes as tears fell down her face, "I missed my sister who had aura up and around her, and stabbed my mother when I stumbled out of the symbols…I was about to fall off the ledge of our home…and into The Ice Sea."

Weiss sobbed, "she should've let me drop…I was never good enough, not for my sister…not for my father…and I don't even know if I'm good enough for Naruto."

"You probably acted cold because you were afraid of hurting other people," Weiss looked at Salem, "but know this…your mother died because she _loved and cherished you_. That locket you hold, hold it close to you…and remember it and her. The dead are truly never gone, keep them in your mind…and sometimes they'll guide you."

"You are good a daughter, you are good enough for my son…that I can agree with." Salem patted Weiss's shoulder, "dig yourself up from the ground and blossom into a Sunflower."

Weiss's lips quivered a little bit, before she buries her head into Salem's shoulder and sobs. The woman strokes her hair, before cooing her to calm down, and smiles a little bit.

 _"_ _You need to be strong, for soon I will be one of many dead flowers…giving hope to the next dozen to follow me."_


	45. Chapter 45

Ruby dodges Amber as she uses her semblance consecutively to stay ahead of her superior, The Fall Maiden blasts a wind of cold air towards Ruby, intent on freezing her in her tracks literally. The young reaper surprised her by dashing backwards with her semblance and appearing at her side.

Amber had no defense, she was knocked away by Ruby with a powerful swipe, sending her into a tree with a resounding thud.

Ruby pumped her free hand's fist as she smiled brightly, 'I finally got you Amber!"

Amber gets up, holding her side as she laughs a little, "that you did my pupil…very good."

Qrow was drinking on a nearby tree branch, before sighing, _"kids are growing up way too fast."_

Ruby uses Speed and appears in front of Amber, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I've had worse." Amber waived off, "besides don't be concerned if you hurt your enemy…they won't care if they hurt you."

Both were brought out of their conversation when a loud boom sounded, before they to see Naruto and Salem clashing in a fury of blows. Weiss jumped to Naruto's aid, only for them to dodge as Salem used some sort of technique to blast wind all around her.

The blonde teen's hair flashed between its golden locks and snowy white, indicating he was on the verge of becoming a full Ayakashi, he just needed another push.

Amber sighs as she looks up at the dark clouds, "Maelstrom will be making landfall in thirty-six hours."

"I'm already talking to Ozpin about mobilizing students to several villagers and small coastal towns." Qrow states, "but you have to understand that Kami and Merlot are still at play."

"Yes, and I'm sure one of them wants this to happen as a distraction to get to Naruto or Weiss." Amber points, "possibly Ruby."

"Well…I did cut off her arm." Ruby sheepishly points out while the young reaper runs the back of her head.

Naruto dodges Salem's punches as he returns with a jab and catches her on her shoulder, a clean hit.

Naruto using his forearms blocked Salem's kicks as he spun around and delivered his own that managed to connect. His mother recoiled with the impact before blasting him away and catching with Weiss with a clothesline.

The former heiress crashed onto her back and skidded, breathing heavily as she got up, she turns to Salem smirking at them. Her ornate white hair flowing behind her as her aura flows about her. She was being observed by Qrow, whose eyes were red now as he looked at her.

 _"_ _Your body is weakening…why are you pushing yourself to the grave…you should just be standing on the sidelines and coaching."_ Qrow looked at her, _"why push him?"_

Naruto dropped into a fighting stance with his right foot past his left one, both of his arms crisscrossed and his palms facing forwards. Salem did the same stance, before chuckling, "just by observing me you've learned Frog Kumite."

"You still need to teach me Sage Mode." Naruto points out with pride as Weiss lands by him.

"Senin Modo…Sage Mode, takes a months long mediation and practice to master. However, my focus is getting your dormant powers to rise, battle meditation is now the focus." Salem tells him, "the little in-between form you have now easily makes you half as powerful as I am…and at the level that most would dream of."

"Half isn't good enough mom, I want it to have it into a full form before this month's end. We've been training sixteen hours a day for the last week and a half." Naruto drops his stance as they talk, "I'm pushing myself as far as I can go with you."

Salem nods as she drops her stance, "that is true…but you can't force yourself to do something without your body being ready for it. The Ayakashi transformation puts extreme stress on the body and if you're not careful any amount dark aura could overtake your being…you won't be an Ayakashi then…but a monster."

"Which is why I'm giving you baby steps towards it, one cannot simply have short cuts to power, in the end…the price is far greater than the actual worth." Salem instructs Naruto as she looks at Weiss and smiles, "and you've got people to protect…and people to protect you."

"Which is why I must go beyond myself," Naruto says as he dashes towards Salem, "and like I told Amber…if I must bleed…hobble…or crawl I'll do so!"

Salem blocked the flurry of punches coming from Naruto, before throwing a punch at him, only for him to spin on his right heel fast enough to create an afterimage. Salem spins on her heel as well, blocking a kick from her forearm.

Naruto and her launch and block kicks respectively, before both drew back and attempted to punch one another. Only for Naruto seemingly wildly miss, just like Salem, and her eyes widened when she felt something impact her.

 _"_ _In-Incredible…Vacuum Fist!"_

She was blasted back as righted herself, before wiping a small bit of blood on her lip, her wounds rapidly healing…but this only pushed her body to stress more.

Smiling, she deactivates her Ayakashi form, "that's enough for today…besides…tomorrow we'll be helping a village survive mother nature herself. Please go rest, take care, and good night."

Naruto nods as he drops his form, only to hear a loud thumping noise through out as his body as his collapses on his knees. "W-what…the…"

Salem looked at her son, before sighing, "see…even in the half way point the body is stressed. Your body is tensed up from the pressure of the forces inside of you being released, while maintaining a human body. As soon as you dropped the additional power your body couldn't hold it in and is now suffering from the drawbacks."

"It similar to one other technique from the old world, The Eight Gates Release, each level puts more stress on the body because its temporary…but if one makes it's a permanent form then the stress is nullified due to the person's body achieving a resonance that could handle the power." Salem instructs, "which is why I've been getting tired more lately…since I cannot maintain my form due to the seal constantly drawing from it, I cannot withstand the pressures for too much longer than you."

"You've grown strong Naruto; my halfway point is at least Glynda when she fights seriously…perhaps even Ozpin." Naruto's eyes widened, "and to achieve it at your age is astounding."

* * *

Momoshinki walks towards The Dead Volcano as he wields the blade, he smirks as he watches Death Wing fly over the Volcano. His golden and black energy swirled around him, and his blade. The Ayakashi looked around, before seeing green eyes in the forest around him.

Chuckling he raised his sword up, "moon light great sword of Boruto Uzumaki, crescent fall!"

As he sinks his sword into the ground, all his outside aura flowed into it and channeled into the ground. Making it crack and glow as well, before a loud screech and the explosion of earth filled the air as The Green Grimm around him were exterminated by the glowing light.

Momoshinki chuckles, before laughing as he spins the sword around in his hand. He noticed Kami to his side, before looking at her, "so you wish to fight me after all?"

"I dare not," Kami speaks with feigned fright as she looks at him, "is our deal still on?"

"One fruit for me, one fruit for you." Momoshinki says, "is he still asleep?"

"Yes," Kami says as she crosses her arms, "I've decided that the old fool is not worth my time…plus someone with your smarts could easily duplicate his Genetics Modification Research."

Kami watched as Momoshinki nodded, "then lead your Grimm out of my way."

Kami whistles, making several dozen Green Grimm come from the forests, before they all started to walk away, off to the distance thunder and lightning roared as Momoshinki walked towards The Dead Volcano.

* * *

Walking into the Volcano's entrance, blasting down the metal doors by blasting them golden colored energy, Momoshinki came to the main room of the hollowed out Dead Volcano. Looking at the giant tree in the middle, Momoshinki saw two fruits near the top, along with several cocoons strewn about.

 _"_ _The Cocoons still bare a little life energy inside of them, obviously this God Tree isn't like the original Otsutsuki God Tree, their fruit required an entire planet to grow…but this tree requires very little. No doubt Merlot has modified it to where the fruit grants those powers only seen in The Old World…powers comparable to Bijuu themselves."_ Momoshinki observed the tree as he licks his lips, the plump red fruits radiated with literal energy.

Chuckling, he walks forward, only to stop when he heard the entrance collapse behind him. He looked behind him, before noticing that rocks had fallen over the entrance…and it had been blocked by a purple barrier of some sort.

His eyes widened in realization, a realization that furthered by looking over at a cocoon that bared no body inside of it…but he found the husk of Merlot's old body sitting in front of it. "That bitch, she tricked me!"

"Don't blame dear old Kami for her betrayal, she knew very well who held her leash." The voice of Merlot echoed throughout the hollowed Dead Volcano.

Momoshinki turns to see Merlot sitting on a makeshift throne, before he watches him eat an orange, sucking on the juices with much delight. "I see…that you're carrying a relic of immense power. The Moonlight Great Sword…Sword of Boruto Uzumaki."

Merlot was wearing armor that was chainmail by designed by himself. In the likeness of a warrior he had researched in the ancient tomes he found, one Madara Uchiha.

"It's an exquisite, powerful, artifact." Merlot says as he gets finishes the orange off, "a true sword…for one true king."

sign, his own design, baring a red colored metal as its base. His hands had demi-gauntlets on as he held the remnants of the orange in black leather gloves. his electric blue eyes looked upon Momoshinki with intense…desire?

This made Momoshinki back up a little bit, he watched as Merlot's white hair flowed in a wind that seemed to form around him. "If you're wondering, I've captured an Illumine and Umbra, and thought its not perfect…I've created Otsutsuki DNA that spliced into my genes via that cocoon. I also took upon myself of using that energy that you gave me from Salem…it was much needed acceleration to my evolution."

"I see before me an abomination, Ayakashi should never mix blood with Umbra or Illumine." Momoshinki hisses at Merlot, "you're nothing, but an amalgamated fool."

Taking a deep breath, Merlot chuckles a little bit. "I read an interesting tome prior to putting myself inside of the cocoon. That once was a carp, a sea rat, struggled against the waterfall…he became a dragon. This was a tome written by Uzumaki Naruto…it was a tome about his life lessons, written probably prior to his betrayal."

"I'm not an abomination Momoshinki, I'm merely a carp that has became a dragon, and you're afraid of this dragon." Merlot reaches over to his side, grabbing a wine glass filled with what appeared to be expensive wine. "Tell me…what do you think I would do on The Night Throne?"

"I already can see it, you would slaughter everything and everyone. You would make Grimm the dominant species on the planet and mimic the process that the young half breed did to make them become sentient." Momoshinki grips his relic sword. "You'll be a mass murderer…I merely seek to control the masses."

Scuffing at Momoshinki's answer, Merlot sipped upon his wine. "I wouldn't kill all humans, I would still need humans to breed with my…well…Pawns. I would be curious to see, the scientist in me anyway, if Grimm that became sentient could do like faunus and humans could. It's already been shown that Umbra, Illumine, Humanity, Ayakashi, and Faunus can interbreed with one another…why not these Pawns as well.'

Momoshinki looked at him disgusted, "you are a twisted individual."

"No more so than some of the most influential leaders in humanity's illustrious history," finishing his wine Merlot tapped the glass which shattered, "all things must be broken and rebuilt…it'll only make it stronger."

"So, let me guess, you plan to place Kami in a cocoon inside of the tree once she consumed her fruit." Merlot chuckles at Momoshinki's question.

He looks Merlot dead in eyes as the man speaks, "I merely wish for more power…no different than anyone else."

Getting up from the throne, Momoshinki watched as Merlot took a deep breath, and held his hands out. "Come…"

Momoshinki wasted no time and charged at Merlot, full powered, only for the abomination to easily dodge him. The full blooded Ayakashi's eyes widened as he was kicking across the hollowed room of The Dead Volcano.

A good part of forty meters in total, before slamming into the side.

Rolling forwards once he landed, Momoshinki gripped The Moonlight Great Sword and slashed it forwards. "Crescent Slice!"

Merlot forms a barrier that easily blocked the golden wave of energy, before he pointed his hand out in front. "Scatter!"

Several seal arrays appeared in the air around Merlot and blasted forth beams of light that Momoshinki barely dodges and forces him to run full speed around inside of The Dead Volcano.

Spinning about as he somersaulted above Merlot, Momoshinki formed a large ball of golden light and launched it at Merlot from his free hand.

The monster merely backflipped and avoided the massive powerful attack as it impacted his throne. It destroyed the makeshift throne in a golden explosion of light as Momoshinki landed in the following crater before deflecting one of the beams of light off his sword.

Merlot chuckled as Momoshinki slices at him, sending waves of golden energy at him, he stumped his foot down, making earth rise to form a wall that blocked the strikes.

The impacts alone shook the mountain, along would causing shockwaves that even made the tree itself sway.

Merlot causally walks from behind the wall, his green and black energy swirling around him, "so this is the power of an Ayakashi…its not bad."

"Had you been a day later…I'd be facing death." Merlot says as he deflects another slash with his left palm alone.

Snapping his fingers, his captured semblance Scatter ended, only for him to place both hands behind his back. "I really should thank you for giving Salem's energy."

Momoshinki's eyes widened when wooden branches emerge from where he was standing, he quickly stepped away, and watched as they grew thorns.

He looked at Merlot who still had a twisted smile on his face as he blurred out of view with speed alone, appearing behind Momoshinki with ease. The Ayakashi barely blocked the resounding kick that sent him skidding across the flooring of the Dead Volcano.

In burst of speed, Momoshinki appeared in front of Merlot, much to the man's surprise and managed to slice one of Merlot's arms off. The abomination responded by blasting Momoshinki with a green bolt of lightning, another semblance had taken from The Illumine in the cocoon.

Momoshinki landed with a thud, before he rolled backwards, and stood straight up. Deforming the sword, he formed golden spheres in his hand that he raised above his head and outstretch his hand in a circular motion.

The two golden orbs multiplied as he moved his hands to around ten, and he launched them all. "Golden Phantom Orbs!"

Merlot smirks as he deflects them off his right hand, before his left arm's stub began to bubble with black blood and form into a new arm with claws on his fingers. _"You ruined one of my perfect arms, good on you."_

Momoshinki eyes widened when Merlot charged at him, he managed to get his sword back out and slash at the man, only for the man to catch his blade with both of his hands easily.

Merlot's arura blasted around him into a thick flame like energy, screeching as he held the sword back from slicing his head off. However, this stalemate ended with Merlot holding the sword with one hand and gripped Momoshinki's face.

The Ayakashi roared into the palm as Merlot's energy flowed onto him, screaming in agony, Momoshinki fell to his knees. Green energy slowly formed over him, before Momoshinki looked up at Merlot who wore a wicked smile.

"Ah, so, that was it huh?" Merlot questions only for a cloak of pale blue energy to emerge around Momoshinki as he blasted Merlot off him.

The abomination slammed into the side of the volcano, landing near the tree, getting up he coughed up a little bit of blood.

Momoshinki was breathing hard, a burn mark in the shape of palm was festering on his face. "I will not let you dominate me with That Umbra's ability!"

The palm mark slowly started to disappear as Momoshinki's aura fixated on healing the wound.

"Incredible…" Merlot chuckles, "too bad that my fruit isn't ready…but I bet when I give the tree you…it'll bare me strong fruit."

Momoshinki's blue cloak disappeared when he felt something stab through him, looking down, he saw a branch with thorns was sticking out of his chest. Miraculously, somehow, Momoshinki avoided all of his vital organs.

However, breathing and coughing up blood. Momoshinki fell to his knees, agony completed the defeat as he watched Merlot walk over to him. Looking down at the ground, Momoshinki scrunched his fists up, slowly blood leaked from his palms as Merlot neared him.

"I will not let you have my power," Momoshinki looked up at Merlot who looked at the sword that was lying next to Momoshinki's side.

His makeshift scabbard might have been cut when he stabbed Momoshinki through with the branch, slowly, advancing forwards Merlot looked at the sword. "Like I said…fit for a true king, not some callous fool who thinks he holds a royal deck…when only holds a pair of twos."

 _"_ _I've lost…"_ Momoshinki accepted this, only for his eyes to narrow.

"I will take that sword, and I will track down every Ayakashi on this world and kill them. None shall stand in my way, I will rule upon The Night Throne as a true king of this world." Merlot says, "and I'll be the true Ayakashi…not the pretender! The race that control Grimm and Grimm shall rule Remnant."

"I will rule over this world, and once I find a way with my immortal powers, I will rule other worlds as well!" Momoshinki watched as Merlot went on a mad triage on his plan.

"For I am Merlot," Momoshinki watched as Merlot looked at him as he raised his hands, "and you will praise me…like you are now?"

"No…Merlot…this is my biggest insult to you possible." Momoshinki gritted his teeth. "You may bare the blood of an Otsutsuki and Ayakashi."

He slammed both of his hands into the ground, which generated a seal over the relic, "but I cannot allow you to have a relic! No pretender shall stand on The NIGHT THRONE!"

Merlot watches as the sword disappears in a puff of smoke, before he roars out in rage, he grabs Momoshinki by the throat and hoists him up. "What have you done with The Blade of Boruto Uzumaki?!"

"Hehe…hehe…" Momoshinki spits Merlot's face, "fuck you."

Merlot's response was one of nothing but pure action on rage, he drove his palm inside of Momoshinki's chest and killed The Ayakashi without hesitation.


	46. Chapter 46

Merlot watches as the pyre burns Momoshinki's body, before sighing, "I let my rage get the best of me."

"You eliminated a key player for the throne Lord Merlot, lest we forget what the true prize is, ultimate power." Kami says as she spits on Momoshinki's bones, "and this only proves your above an Ayakashi now."

"There is only one more level to reach, Bijuu…and then The Night Throne is as good as ours." Kami says, "and when we stand in that darkness and consume it…we'll overtake all that which humanity. Transforming those that are willing, and killing those that resist."

"We're the next stage in evolution, we're the new beginning, The Neo Ayakashi, The Neo Human, The Neo Faunus, hehehe…we're just The Neo." Kami says as the fires go out, "but we should've kept him alive however."

"It matters not," Merlot puts his hands behind his back and turns away from the pyre, "The Hurricane coming in…the one they call Maelstrom from the select people you've brought in for experimentation…they say it'll be the most powerful hurricane to ever hit Vale in recorded history."

"Yes." Kami confirms for Merlot.

"I suggest we wait until Vale's resources are stretched thin on the recovery efforts, knowing Atlas, they won't waste a chance to bite at the opportunity to assist them. The Schnee own a seat on their council," Merlot snaps his fingers and a Beowulf walks over with his wine glass.

"What of Winter Schnee?" Kami asks, "I've prepared to capture her within the coming weeks."

"Wait until The Vytal Festival, when they will be at their strongest…but most vulnerable." Merlot says as another Beowulf fills his wine glass.

"My Lord, with all due respect, that sounds like a terrible plan." Kami says as she walks with him, only to see several more golems walk in the hollowed room, towards a section she hasn't been in. "My Lord where are those Grimm going?"

"I've given some of the Grimm under our command the ability to dominate other Grimm…and they've been busy while you've served me well." Merlot says, "but as it stands our main goal is the completion of the first chakra fruits in almost thousand years."

"Upon taking these fruits, none shall stand in our path." Kami says as she walks towards the opening door of the Volcano, the one that had been blasted by Momoshinki.

Looking out over the ridge from which the door was situated, Merlot smirks as dozens of Nevermore flew around The Dead Volcano in squadron. Kami appeared to his side as he took a sip of his wine, looking down, she saw an army.

Dozens, upon dozens of Beowulfs. Dozens of Creeps, Dozens Ursa, and many other Grimm big and small. She could even see the presence of several Imp Grimm. However, there was one that walked that even terrified her, because she knew it from legends from Mistral.

"My Lord, isn't that the Nuckaleeve?" Merlot chuckles as he sips his wine, "Lord Merlot…when did we even acquire that one?"

"Just today, I had made a sacrifice of several Imp Grimm to get it, but it is an Ancient One. A powerful Ancient One at that. It is said that those that can control Ancient Grimm are able to control all Grimm." Merlot waived his hand, "but still the damnable dragon in Mountain Glenn eludes my domination."

"Dragons were once sentient beings until they attempted to stop the conversation of the planet into Grimm, ironically becoming Grimm themselves." Kami says, "I learned that when we shared our nueral commucations with each other."

Taking another sip of his wine, Merlot laughs. "Vale's military strength is mostly volunteer. The City itself would fall just under my Grimm's army alone, but I must be patient and wait for them to be at their most vulnerable."

"Why not attack now?"  
"Because my dear Kami, they'd expect me to attack, the council would at least…Ozpin."

Upon mentioning the man's name Merlot broke his wine glass in his palm, before chuckling, "oops."

"My Lord, makes you think they won't expect you to attack when they're at their strongest?" Merlot laughs nonchantely at Kami's continued questions.

"Because, Ironwood is a good soldier…but a pisspoor strategist. He'll gather all of his troops into one spot, The Vytal Island, and I'll bring that island down upon Vale…along with Atlas's forces." Merlot looks at the sky, before reaching his hand out.

"They'll send their warships, but my Grimm wlll fire upon them using their new aura techniques to blast away at their arial forces. Their ground forces will be in tatters, our forces including myself will slowly kill them off, and any civilian that attempts to flee will be slaughtered nonetheless." Merlot puts his hand back behind his back, "and when I march upon Beacon I'll slaughter their students one by one."

"I have a bone to pick with a few of them personally, I wouldn't mind skewering that silver eyed bitches head on my katana."  
"Ah, the young Rose…no…keep her. I'm interested in attempting to make Grimm have silver eyes."

Kami chuckles at this notion, before looking at him, "a fate worse than death."

Merlot nods, "not only her…I want The Schnee heiress Weiss…not to mix with my Grimm, but as your own personal toy."

"She does have fair skin." Kami chuckles as she licks her lips, "skin that would cut nicely."

She then looked over at Merlot, "what of Salem?"

"Salem is no longer a threat, in my deep meditation…I felt her life force slipping due to me having her energy inside of me." Merlot chuckles, "she is dying…a wilted flower in the burning forest."

* * *

Ren and Nora walked towards the auditorium, they had all been called to an emergency meeting. As they walked in, they saw that Ozpin was standing in the middle, looking over them all. As everyone gathered, including exchange students, Ozpin looked at them all.

"Can I have your attention please, please be silent." Ozpin says as he looks at them. "We're currently on Emergency Red. We'll be mobilizing students in disaster relief aid around Vale starting as of now."

A man with cyborg components on the right side of his body stood besides Ozpin, "Atlas Military Forces General Ironwood here will be providing transport to the various parts that teams will be randomly selected in efforts to spread our forces evenly."

"I expect everyone to represent Beacon and her ability to provide for our country. As you all may have heard, yes, the rumors are true that a Grimm incursion is likely. Which is why I'll assigning teachers to go with you all, if things get dicey you are to attempt evacuate civilians." Ozpin tells them as he places his hands on his cane, "make no mistake ladies and gentlemen…this is your first true mission."

"Mother nature herself is our enemy." Ozpin finishes as he steps aside to allow General Ironwood to take over.

"I am General Ironwood, head master of Atlas Academy and commander of Atlas military forces home and abroad. Some of my Atlas exchange students are among you here, you will be working with Vale students, you will be working with Vacuo students, you will be working with faunus no matter what form they come in." General Ironwood puts his hands behind his back as he talks.

He glares at the crowd, "I expect no one to be hurt or die during this, you all are to come back home safe. Atlas Military Forces will be arriving in Vale in six days to bring more relief efforts before the start of The Vytal Festival. Take this opportunity to give back to the community and protect the people."

"That will be all, your team will be randomly selected via electronic process."

* * *

Naruto roars out as he forms a wooden barrier near the river to keep it from rushing in, forming a wall that diverted its currently smooth flow away from the village. Amber was assisting him as she used her wind powers to help divert the water.

Salem formed another wooden barrier by Naruto's that helped strengthened his own, the Ayakashi looked her son before nodding at him as they both jumped to see the river diverted. Giving each other a thumbs' up, Naruto turns to Amber with Salem doing the same thing.

"Open fire!" Ruby yells with excitement as she and Weiss blast holes into the beach in front, creating wells that could help with storm tides that would come in.

Qrow was talking to the village elders on where to evacuate people in case of Grimm attacks during the storm, and he looked over and smiled at his nieces as she ran across the beach and dug a trench with her scythe.

He watched as Amber jogged over towards the beach with Salem and Naruto.

Passing up Ruby while sliding to a stop on the sand, Naruto mimicked his mother's movements, before jumping up and slamming their feet into the sand below them followed by their hands. "Deep Forest Emergence!"

Weiss, Ruby, and Amber were stunned as three-foot-thick oak branches exploded from the sand as Naruto and Salem both walked them to opposite ends of the beach. Forming a twenty-foot-high wall of wood just in front of the trenches.

Naruto's hair blinked between its golden locks and snowy white indications of his heritage. Finishing his side up, he watched as his mother finished hers.

Weiss came up, and used ice to freeze the walls as they needed to be wet for the next process. Naruto got out his blade, doing the same thing as Weiss was, before both looked at each other smiled.

They both towards Amber.

Nodding, Naruto watched as Amber walked towards the walls, using her powers to telekinetically move sand into the gaps in the wooden wall and using fire to burn it to glass.

"The glass will have poor tensile strength, but we're aiming to create a wall as best as we can." Amber tells them, "not perfect."

Naruto and Salem roared out as they slammed their hand into the walls, forming panels along it just half the thickness as the walls. There was small, small, gaps between the panels as they closed off each other.

The wall stood twenty feet high, was three feet thick with the paneling giving it an extra one and half feet thickness. It was easily over seventy feet long as well. Salem was breathing hard as she deformed her Ayakashi state and walked over to a grassy part of the beach.

"Ruby," Naruto looks at her, "get your uncle and start putting sand in between the gaps of the panel."

Ruby nods as she dashes over to Qrow, who was being dragged by his clothing with Ruby.

Amber, Salem, Weiss, and Naruto were all worn out. The few dozen resident villagers of this small village named Indigo was happy enough to provide them secured lodgings, but it was going to be up to Naruto to reinforce the lodgings as well.

No rest for the wicked.

"These trenches need to be deeper, plus we need to build some sort of feed off system." Salem says as she scoots over towards her son, her legs were killing her. "I'm drained…"

"Why don't you take your rest mom, you've been looking a little sick lately hahaha."  
"I would if I could my darling son, but I'm a strong woman…I'll pull through."  
"Well, luckily it's a small beach…those two mountains should take the brunt of the rain."  
"Should, but don't expect a miracle…"

Naruto nods as he gets up, flaring his aura back up, "I can create hollow branch that could divert watch in the trenches once we get them deep enough, maybe flow it into a nearby coastal gave just sits just above the flood level on our wall?"

Qrow walks over to them, "I overheard what you just said, the elders say that there are several cave systems nearby."

"Good, good.' Naruto says, "map them out."

Qrow looks at him, pursing his lips into a smile, "did you just order me around?"

"I didn't stutter." Naruto crosses his arms with a confident smirk, "we've got less than twenty-four hours to get shit done…and I made a promise to everyone here that their village would be standing after this wall was done."

Qrow patted him on the shoulders, "grow any bigger pair and you'll need some reduction surgery…hahaha."

Naruto laughs at the crude joke as well, before he watched Qrow walk over to the elders.

Slowly walking over to Weiss, she was breathing heavy, before he looked at her. "You wanna join in or are you needing a break?"

"I'll join…I'll join…just give me a minute Naru."  
"Sure, thing Snowflake, those three trench holes you and Ruby made need to be dug deep and interconnected."  
"Got it…"

Naruto walked over to trench holes, before looking down in them, before sheathing his sword. Forming Rasengan in his hand, he jumped down into the hole and began to dig them out with the orbs of aura. Sand, mud, and clay flew from the holes as he dug through them.

Expanding their depths, easily making sure the first one digs down to around twenty feet deep, he then focused on making a throwable Rasengan that dug its way past the deep deaths below the holes.

Breathing hard, Naruto leaned against the hole, before taking a deep breath and jumping up and out of it. Landing on the sand, Naruto was breathing hard, before his aura faded out. "I'm exhausted…and cold."

Weiss walked over to take a seat next to him, wrapping him up into her arms, trying to warm him up as well. Both however watched as Amber started to focus on the second hole herself. _"thank goodness Naruto won't be doing everything on his own…I'm not really useful here…damn it."_

"Miss…sir." Naruto and Weiss turn to see a young faunus girl with horns protruding from her head, "I've brought you both something…its cold."

Both Weiss and Naruto looked at the cups she was holding, it was coffee…sweet…glorious coffee.

Naruto was handed his first, he greedily chugged down the hot contents while Weiss sipped hers. They were both covered sandy mud, much to Weiss's disgust but honor. The little girl looked at them, before giggling a little bit.

"Are you both married?" She asks.

Salem chuckles when she sees them both spit out their coffee, before looking over at Ruby who sat staring at them. Sighing, her motherly mode activated soon afterwards, and she walked over to the silver eyed girl.

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh…nothing misses Uzumaki…"  
"Something has to be wrong, what's wrong?"

Ruby sighs, "I wish I had a boyfriend."

Salem laughs a little before patting her back, "don't let that fool you there…relationships are a lot of work. I dare say it takes more out of you than any form of training ever will."

"R-really?"  
"Yes…but don't fixate on what others have, you go and make it for yourself."  
"How do I do that?"  
"You quit moping about it, and don't worry, there is someone there for everyone…I managed to find someone."

Ruby laughs a little, "yeah…and my dad did too."

"So, don't fret over smile things young one, when love comes, it'll come like a balmy breeze." Salem tells her, "besides look at those two…in love…but still flustering over it."

Their conversation was broke when a Bulwark flew over towards them, landing in the village.

Everyone got up, and walked over to investigate it.

* * *

"Naruto, you sneaky fox!" Jaune yells, "finally found you."

Naruto and him gripped forearms as they nod at each other, Nora and Ren get off at the same time and walk over to the elders of the village to discuss how they could help.

"I see you've been training Jaune, you got a stronger arm."  
"I have, been training to beat you."  
"We could spar after everything is set and done."  
"Ha, I'll hold you to it…looks like you've been busy."

Naruto laughs a little bit, "yeah, I've worked myself to bone along with everyone here with me."

"Well, why don't you rest…me and our team can take over." Pyrrha walks out of The Bulwark with a smile on her face and she looked at Naruto.

"Aw, looks like you're going to piss off Coco…those were good clothes." Pyrrha comments as she walks over and gives Naruto a hug, "we've missed you."

"Yeah, I've been getting training out this way, I've made breakthroughs." Naruto points out, what's with all the bags?"

"Iron Dust, no, literal Iron Dust. Pyrrha and I devised a new strategy for her semblance to where she could use it to shape iron shavings into objects." Jaune tells Naruto while scratching his nose, "and it's almost as awesome as her."

Pyrrha jabs Jaune on the arm, "hey now…"

"Nah, you're a thousand times better hahaha." Jaune laughs as he watches her use her semblance to guide her bags over to the wall.

Ren and Nora walk over to Jaune, "the elders said they need people to escort…me and Nora will take over it."

"Oh, take my mother with you all." Naruto points over to the redheaded Salem, "her names Kushina and she can teach you all thing or two."

"Wait…that's your mom!" Nora points out, "holy crap she's beautiful!"

"Nora…" Ren pinched his nose, "down girl."

"Aww, but I wanna go blabber on about Naruto was like this cute little pup, now look at him Ren…big guy in charge." Nora motions with her hands before giving him a hard slap on his back which nearly made him fall.

She sheepishly rubs her head, "hehe…sorry."

* * *

Jaune with a few volunteers from the village, including children, each dug additional trenching with their shovels as they watched Naruto use his Rasengans to blast away at the dirt before them to loosen it up. "Work! Work! Work! Is! Victory! Victory! Victory!" Jaune chants out loud as several of the villager's joined in.

Naruto falters, before falling forwards, catching himself on the muddy ground, before his aura flared around him and allowed him to keep going. _"I'm setting their pace, I'm the one that will make them push!"_

"Work! Work! Work! Is! Victory! Victory! Victory!" Naruto screams out as well, before blasting more and more dirt away with Rasengan.

* * *

Pyrrha was walking around the barrier, using her semblance to dump Iron Dust onto the barrier, forming it into an iron shell around it. She followed the length of the barrier, Getting tired and almost falling into a trench, only for Jaune to run over and catch her with ease. Both of them locked eyes, before nodding. She was helped up, with him sharing his aura with her as they both pointed out weaknesses in the barrier to be reinforced.

Naruto comes walking over to them, "all the mile trenching along the village is down and out."

"Good, it only took a couple of hours thanks to you, Ren and Nora are making bread with the villagers. Nora and Ren are running additional piping along towards the caves and giving the villagers escort." Jaune says as he looks at them, "you've done a lot of work Naruto...these people owe you a lot."

"No man, they don't owe us anything...but we're doing this to show that we're able to save lives while not only fighting Grimm." Naruto points out, "we're here to do the right thing."

"Aye!" Pyrrha raises her fist up, "where's Weiss and Ruby?"

"Snowflake and Rose are helping my mother cook food for the village." Naruto says, "it'll be bare minimum given the time we've got...but they can cook a mean dish."

Jaune chuckles, "so what next?"

"Now, we go reinforce as many houses as we can." Naruto tells them, "Jaune are plans going to work?"

"Yes, the village is a mile long by a half mile wide. The choke point is the beach, while you curved the barrier and didn't seal it fully away...that's the good thing...the water should flow with the river." Jaune says as he looks at them, "but we need to maintain the barrier as it goes along into the eyewall...the strongest part. New winds reached up to two hundred and ten."

Naruto winced at that, before smirking, "tell mother nature to bring it."

Jaune and Pyrrha give confident smiles as they nod, before watching Naruto dash off to begin reinforcing buildings.

* * *

Amber and Qrow were working with various villagers, setting up some homes and the town's inn to be shelters. Heavily reinforced by Naruto, while having as many beds in one area as possible. The people that came in the Bulwark and Naruto's own group got private rooms so they could get extra sleep.

They both worked around the clock to get things set up, quickly moving and going with various beds.

"You know...Amber...being your bodyguard and all...we should share a bed."  
"Is this really your pass at me?"  
"I don't know...is it working?"  
"No...no its not."

Qrow and her laugh as they carry a large bed into the middle of the inn, before walking back out and attempting to help other villagers.

* * *

Ruby was pounding dough as Weiss, who was sporting a sweatband, placed it into the fire as she hurried back and forth. Using salts, peppers, and various things to get the bread at least tasting decent for the village. Salem was next to them, instructing several women on how to cook noodles, as well herself cooking noodles.

All the young girls and women the village could muster for the task were with them, Weiss luckily used the opportunity to get an early shower along with Ruby who also needed it.

Both the younger and older teen worked in unison, not like they had before while working as a team with Blake and Yang.

They heard that Blake, Yang, Cinder, and Emerald were assigned to a team with Rexy being with them in a further out village in the higher mountains.

However, right now, they were staring the gun right down the barrel. So they were going to do all they could, and push themselves as hard as possible.

* * *

Night had quickly come, to which the villagers had came to settle down and came to realize that they'd have to all get up early to reinforce the buildings. Naruto and his friends were all finishing their last bowls of food.

They had all taken quick showers, with some of them getting cold water like himself.

Walking away from the table, placing his bowl in a communal sink, the blonde walked towards the inn they'd be staying in. the inn was the first building reinforced, since it was already reinforced to begin with.

Walking into his room, the blonde found that with the single twin bed, Weiss was sleeping on the floor. "W-Weiss, what are you doing?"

"They didn't have enough beds, so I decided to call floor…" Weiss waives him drowsily, "I'm too exhausted to care."

Naruto frowns as he walks over to her, before kneeling. "You're going to catch a cold."

"I'm fine Naru…"  
"C'mon Snowflake."

"Kyaah?!" Weiss almost screams as she feels herself getting picked up bridal style, "wh-what are you doing?"

"You can have the bed, remember me…Ayakashi…you…human." Naruto jokes as he goes to lay on the floor, before Weiss gets up and huffing.

"Absolutely not, Naru, you will take the bed."  
"Nope…sorry Princess Snowflake."  
"Naru…I'm not asking one more time, I'll force you on this bed and tie you down!"

Both him and her looked at each other, "um Snowflake…that was a little loud don't ya think?"

"Kyaah…" Weiss pinched her nose, blushing mad, "look…you've worked yourself harder than us…please just take the bed."

Naruto looks at her, before smiling a little bit, "well I'm a young man and I say I'll take the floor."

"I'm a young proud woman, I'll take the floor." Weiss crosses her arms, "and that's final."

The blonde sitting below her smiles, before standing up. "Naru…what's wrong?"

"I'm not mad, I'm not hurt." Naruto laughs a little, "I'm just glad I found someone like you…"

Weiss nods, "and I'm glad I found someone like you…your mom really likes me by the way."

"I can tell, which is why…well…I have a compromise I want to propose." Naruto blushes a little looking away, "we've got two different blankets…so this won't get out of hand in anyway."

Weiss looked at him, "and…this is?"

"Why don't we…well…sleep in the same bed?" Naruto asks, "I mean…we'll be under two different blankets, plus there is like bazillion raw potatoes down stairs…and…and…well…I just…its cold."

The former heiress looked at him, before lowering her head, "Naruto…I need to tell you something…because its not like that we'll have…you know…"

She takes a deep breath, "I've been keeping a secret…"

"Hmm?" Naruto hums, sitting by her on the bed, "what's up."

"My father…well he found out about us dating. He went off, this was the night before Cardin bit the dust. He disinherited me, I'm no longer an heiress…I'm no longer some princess…and…well…I'm scared that everyone would look at me different…" Weiss looks away from him, "and I was afraid that'd he be right…and…and…"

"And that I was using you?"  
"You're not!"

"Well, Princess…" the nickname still made Weiss's heart flutter, "you're still my princess. Yeah so what, you don't have to be rich…you could've came in wearing rags for all I care…but I fell for you the moment I saw you because of your eyes…they held a life like my own in a way…it felt different knowing that someone shared something like myself."

"I fell for you, fell hard…you're the only person I could never bring myself to fight seriously against Snowflake…because…I love you." Naruto snakes his hands to grip hers, "rich or poor…ugly or beautiful, that makes no difference to me."

"What matters to me," Naruto breaks the hold on one of her hands and points at her heart, "is what is inside of there."

"Naru…" Weiss was on the verge of crying as she looked at him, "th-that's…so beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you," Naruto wipes one of her tears away, "and when I finally go beyond my limits and become an Ayakashi. I'll make sure to free this world, not just for peace…but for you."

"For us." Weiss tells him, before she cups cheeks with both of her hands. "Just promise me...you won't get hurt tomorrow."

"Can't promise that, but I'll give my word that I'll make sure you and everyone else is safe." Naruto cups her face as well, both of them locking eye.

She leans forwards, capturing his lips with her own, both move their hands to hug each other. Slowly, that one kiss turns to another…and then another, before both them threw both blankets over each other.

With one final kiss, both them wrapped each other in their up, sharing their warmth as red aura mixed with blue. With Weiss burying her head into Naruto's chest, and him holding her close to him. Slowly, but surely, they both fell asleep.

Falling asleep in each other's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

The first bit of sunlight peaked through the window, before catching Weiss's eyes, slowly they fluttered open. Looking around, she found that she was facing away from Naruto who had gripped around her waist and pulled her close.

She was still fully clothed, which was a good sign that no late-night mistakes were made.

Gently moving his arm to the side, she got up and stretched, before feeling several pops along her shoulders. Sighing with morning exhaustion, she heard small bits of thunder, before looking at the dark clouds outside.

 _"_ _It's coming…its at least four hours away…"_ her hands shake, only to feel the bed move a little.

She felt Naruto rest his chin on her shoulder, before looking at her, "I can hear it clearly too…"

"Yeah…its powerful." Weiss says, "do you think we can save this village?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto says a little loud, "and we'll fight tooth and nail to do so."

"Yeah…" Weiss clutched her hands around Naruto's when he wrapped his arms around her, "it's cold this morning…"

"Aren't you supposed to be from Atlas?" Naruto jokingly questioned Weiss, which resulted him getting a little flick on his forehead, "ouch…"

"I'm used to Vale's weather now, plus…well…having someone keep me warm…" She trails off before blushing, "did you eat any potatoes?

Naruto blushed a little bit, "about three…"

Weiss blushes heavily at that, before she looks at him, "so who taught you that potato trick anyway?"

"Ozpin." Naruto said as he sighs, "man also told me to get condoms as well."

"No, he didn't!" Weiss blushes mad, "I-it's not like…we'd…I mean…if we stay together for a few more months…maybe…"

As she rambled on, Naruto removed one of his hands from Weiss's grasp, before tapping her chin with it. She gently turned her head to face him, before kissing him. The kiss lasted for a good ten seconds, nothing too special, unlike last night where they had to pry one another off each other.

Naruto laughs a little, "I'm the type that likes keeping his chastity…why do you think I got the potatoes?"

* * *

Jaune was sitting at a table, eating some bread that was left over from last night, sighing as Pyrrha ate in front of him. "Hey…Pyrrha…"

"Hmm," Pyrrha hums, "what is it Jaune?"

"Do you think that we're ready for this?"  
"Of course…why wouldn't we be?"

Jaune was nervous as he looked over the maps of the region, before tracing his finger on it, "listen…Pyrrha…if something happens to anyone one of us, I just want you to know…"

Pyrrha stopped him, before pressing her lips against his. Both held each other in the kiss for a few moments, both backing of each other. "Save those words Jaune, because we're all going home."

Nodding, Jaune looks at her, "the rest of the houses may not be reinforced in time. So, the village has nearly a hundred people living in it. I propose using Naruto's semblance to further strengthen the buildings…and create wind barriers with the remaining iron dust."

Pyrrha smiles, _"there's the tactical genius at work."_

Jaune draws his finger across the map, creating imaginary lines, and using his mind to create a three-dimensional image in front of him of the region. The mountains were going to be a buffer zone, keeping most of the rain from deluging the village's smaller trenches.

However, the wind would be channeled down the narrow two-hundred-foot gap in the mountains, the beach.

With his mind at work, he looked at Pyrrha, "hand me a ruler, a village map with the most up to date information, and count how many bags of iron dust we've got left."

"Yes sir." Pyrrha saluted with a smile before patting Jaune on the shoulder, "we w _ill_ do this."

* * *

"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence Wall!" Naruto yells out as he slams his hand in the middle of the village, making a twenty-foot buffer wall rise made of oak wood.

Pyrrha yells out as she uses her semblance to bend the iron shavings, expanding them and shaping them around the wall. It wasn't perfect, but it gave it extra strength. They could only use a bag of iron dust per wall.

Jumping onto the wall, Naruto slammed his hand to the top, causing branches to form out of the top, landing to the front and back of the wall, and anchoring it into the ground.

Walking towards Jaune, the older blonde nodded, "here."

Naruto slammed his palm into the ground as he and Pyrrha repeated what they had just done. So, far Jaune was running things, he may not be so much as a frontline combatant as Pyrrha stated…but he was a great leader.

It would appear the cowardly lion had indeed grown an undying resolve.

"Nora, sink them in!" Jaune orders as Nora jumps into the air, whistling all the way as she hit the walls like they were nails and sunk them into the ground on further completion.

* * *

Salem/Kushina was laying in her bed, she had a fever and her coughing fits resulted in bloody spit. Qrow was sitting by her side, before she looked at him, "I've overtaxed myself too much…"

"You're not dying yet witch, you just stick around and let me keep seeing you prove me wrong…alright?" Qrow says as he looks at her, but he could tell, she was growing weaker as the second week passed along.

Nearly into the third week of them leaving Beacon, Naruto's power had become three-fold of what it used to be, and with his Ayakashi form around the corner…it could explode even higher.

Hearing the commotion outside, Salem raised up so she could see out of the window as Naruto worked with Jaune, forming wind barriers to decrease wind speed throughout the village. Smiling, she clutched her clothing over heart.

 _"_ _If I don't make it pass this week…please…let him continue to bloom into a beautiful Desert Lily."_ She muses in her head.

* * *

Finishing the wind barriers, Nora landed and almost fell until Ren caught her. "You alright Nora?"

"I-I'm fine Re-Ren…" She stutters, "we've just got done."

Naruto was breathing hard as he looked at Team Juniper gather up, watching them as they discussed their rolls as the hurricane approached.

Jaune watches as Nora and Ren nod, dispersing to go help the villagers out with anything else they needed. He looks at Pyrrha, "Weiss, Ruby, and that Amber lady are assisting with the final parts of the trenching and sandbagging…we should go help."

Pyrrha nods, only to watch Naruto stare at the hurricane. "Naruto! Come on."

The blonde seemingly ignores her as he walks towards the barrier wall, before narrowing his eyes and jumping over it. There, he saw an almost apocalyptic storm front, less than an hour away.

He felt the light drizzle of rain splash on his face, cold, very cold. Staring out into it, he saw a new threat, waterspouts, tornados that formed in water. Clutching his hands, he needed to come up with a way to counter them as well…there really was no practical means of doing so.

Getting down from the wall, he walks over to Jaune and Pyrrha, "it's not going to be enough…if a waterspout drops on us we're overflowing within a matter of minutes."

"We're doing what can Naruto, which is why I'm having extra workers work on stockpiling a nearby cave…just in case, Ren and Nora cleared out some Grimm there as well." Naruto's eyes widened at the word, "what's up?"

"Were they normal Grimm?" Jaune nodded.

Naruto sent a pulse of energy out as a Nevermore flew down, catching Jaune's attention, "isn't that Yin?"

"Yes, she's been making a home in a nearby mountain while I've training." Naruto says as she lands with a hard thump, making some of the villager's look at The Blue-Eyed Grimm with fear.

Jaune looks at Naruto, "so what's the plan?"

"We're fighting against the force of nature…" Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a Gale Dust Crystal, "So we'll fight her using her own elements."

* * *

"Heave-Ho!" The village men chant as they place the bagging down, "Heave-Ho!"

Rain was now pelting the area, winds were picking up, and Maelstrom's main force was less than an hour away. Weiss, covered in mud and clay was breathing hard as she placed the last bagging down with Ruby, who was also dirty.

Both smile, nodding at each other, before turning their attention to the storm.

"Ruby, we're going to go with the village women and get a quick shower before this thing hits us. The men are going to go next, then we're taking shelter." Weiss says, "we should get going."

"Ri-right," Ruby says as she walks with Weiss towards Inn's showers.

"So, I heard noises coming from you and Naruto's room…last night." Weiss blushed at the claim made by Ruby, "did you and him…"

"No, almost…but no." Weiss says, "don't worry you're not going to have fifth member anytime soon hehehe…ha…"

Jaune passes them up, overhearing Weiss, before smiling with Pyrrha as they advanced forth towards the rest of the villagers that were able body. "Listen up!" Jaune yells out, "please can I have your attention."

The villagers stop, before looking at Jaune, and paying attention.

"This village I heard one of the first villages established a few decades ago, amiss new hopes of pushing humanity into Vale's mountain regions. Thanks to Beacon and Vale's Huntsmen this place withstand the test of time so far, but now we face a new threat, mother nature herself." Jaune states loudly for all to here, "though this is a heavy burden we will endure, for we humans…faunus…friends and lovers of one another."

"I see the old man struggling the lift the bag, the little boy struggling to shovel the sand, I see the grown man bleeding, I see the woman with burned hands. I see my friends with sweat rolling down their brows, exhausted…tired…they themselves covered in the mud and clay from which we've dug under the sand to build these trenches!" Jaune yells out with passion as he points towards Maelstrom, "I see many of us afraid of this monster coming…this monster isn't a Grimm…its not some crazy human or faunus, but mother nature's most fearsome beast…a hurricane."

"Though the winds will crash and howl, the waves attempting to breach over our walls, the lightning may strike these barrier mountains as rain falls with sounds to drown out all other noise…there will still be one noise heard, us…together!" Jaune motions towards the crowd, "every man…woman…and child! Every Hunter, Huntress, Mother, Father, Son, Daughter, Husband, Wife, and Lover will walk away today! So, help me God, I will bleed for you!"

Naruto looked at Jaune, before everyone turned their attention to him.

"In the words of my friend, I will stand…I will crawl…I will bleed! I will face this storm, not with fear or anxiety…but…with courage and flames within my eyes! We will survive, we will survive, we will survive!" Jaune chants.

Pyrrha joins him, "we will survive, we will survive."

Ren smiles as he grips Nora's hand, raising his hand up as well, "we will survive!" they yelled together.

Naruto was standing there as he geared up Yin, having placed bags around her full of Gale Crystals, he secured his headset on, before straightening her harness out. Taking a deep breath, before he smiles. "I will survive…I will survive…"

* * *

Weiss, Ruby, and Amber were all in Salem's room as rain pelted down outside and the winds howled. "W-what's wrong with her?"

"She's sick…very sick." Qrow sighs, "it would seem Ozpin was right again Amber…but it looks like the onset was brought on faster by the training she gave Naruto."

"O-onset?" Weiss looks at them, "what do you mean?"

"Her aura system is severely damaged, her activation of her Ayakashi form was only damaging it further. Her body is finally unable to maintain, she's slowly dying…" Amber placed a cloth over Salem's head, "she'll linger on…fully aware for the next week probably."

Weiss and Ruby quivered a little bit, both close to letting tears fall out, "d-does Naruto know?"

Qrow shook his head, "she didn't want to tell him until it came time, she wanted to push everyday to be the mother that she didn't get to be. Now, four days after her son's birthday, she'll leave him with a gift that no one will ever match…"

"The love only a mother could give…" Ruby says before looking at Salem as she opens her eyes.

"Q-Qrow…where is my son?" Weiss and Ruby look at her.

"He's outside, in the storm, he needs you out there as well Amber." The Fall Maiden nods at Weiss's words, walking out of the room.

"Hey kiddo," Ruby looks at Qrow and he takes a deep breath, "she has something to tell you."

Ruby nods as Qrow walks out, before Weiss takes a seat over at nearby stool inside of the room, Ruby scoots closer in her chair to Salem. The woman looks at her, "Ruby Rose…I almost want to call you Summer…hehe…you look just like your mother."

"Y-you knew my mother?"  
"Yes, I did…your mother was special."  
"Sh-she was?"  
"Yes…very powerful and gifted with her silver eyes…you see Ruby, you're not fully human."

Ruby watched as Weiss looked at her, before they both looked back at Salem. "The Otsutsuki Clan, a race of humanoids, powerful users of aura…chakra…as I called it back in the day gave rise to you…and Weiss's family."

"So…we're cousins?" Salem chuckles, "what's so funny…you shouldn't be laughing too much…you'll hurt yourself."

"Ah, there it is…Summer's concern. She always was the caring type, your mother, always caring for the sick…the hungry…the poor. She worked for me, prior to her death." Ruby looked at Salem before her eyes widened, "yo-you mean mom…is…"

"I'm so sorry…" Salem grips Ruby's hand, "it was my fault…I was too late…she got attacked by other silver eyed people…other Umbra."

"Ruby, Umbra are supposedly the evil Otsutsuki and they have been fighting against Salem for…forever…basically right?"  
"Give or take a few hundred years…"

Salem chuckles, before going into a coughing fit, making Weiss get up and hold a rag up to her mouth. Ruby sits there, before looking at the frail Ayakashi. "So…were you good person…was mom a hero?"

"She was a hero, and formerly…I was evil…but then I got beaten in a fight with Ozpin. Your headmaster, though his skills has withered with age, make no mistake on how powerful he is." Salem says as she straightens herself out on the bed, "he is an Illumine…the g _ood_ Otsutsuki…but lets face it…their neutral at best."

"I think you should continue to train hard young one…I can see a future where you will be powerful…and set The Umbra straight…" Salem chuckles a little at that, "can't imagine…their pride…recovering after…getting thrashed around by a little girl…ha…ha…that's going to be priceless."

Ruby looks at Salem as she smiles, 'don't give up, both you…"

"We won't." Ruby says, "and Naruto will have me as the annoying nagging sister to set him right."

"Heh, if things were different…he'd probably have a sister…" Salem closes her eyes as she tries to get some rest, "yes…a daughter…would've been nice."

Ruby looked at Salem, before sighing, "Weiss…I need to go talk to Uncle Qrow…"

"That's fine, take your time." Weiss says, "I'll stay here."

* * *

Thunder roars as Jaune walks over towards Naruto. The younger blonde was wearing an aviator's helmet with the goggles to match. The teen hopped on Yin as he looked down at Jaune, "my radio is set, if you see any waterspouts towards the barrier call me, anything tornadic land wise call Amber."

Jaune nods, "be careful, you still owe my team a fight."

"Heh," Naruto had Yin getting ready to fly despite the heavy rain and lighting, "wasn't planning on dying!"

Jaune nods as Naruto takes off into the sky, lightning roaring out as he flew into the higher clouds. Pyrrha looked at Jaune who nodded, "Ruby's uncle knows how to fly a bulwark…we need to try and help."

"No, he's got this…" Jaune says, "plus it gives me a chance to see how far ahead of us he is…"

"Aren't you worried?"  
"Worried…yes…but they're not placed with Naruto…he's got this."

* * *

Yin flew through the turbulent winds, Naruto hand his legs tied down, having tied them on his way up. Spinning around to test his security, The Pawn screeches as it makes a nose dive through a storm cloud, allowing Naruto to see lightning form around them.

As they flew around, Naruto spotted the first Waterspout, before grabbing a Gale crystal from the bag he had tied to Yin. "

Yin, get in close!" He orders as starts forming a Rasenshuriken, which screeches to life.

Barreling towards the water spout, his red colored Rasenshuriken must've glowed like a shooting star as they dashed through the clouds. With Yin dashing so fast, it may have even left a light trail as they neared the waterspout.

"Wind Style" Rasenshuriken!" Naruto announces as he throws the construct made of aura at the water spout.

As it flew towards it, it screeches as it nears the spout before exploding into a wind dome that Yin avoids by diving down.

The loud boom was like thunder as Naruto saw Yin dive over the village, he saw Amber handling a nearby tornado that was trying to form…thankfully she changed the airflow in the cone to make sure it deformed.

He breathed in a sigh of relief, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A storm squall blasted him and Yin around, making them thrash around. Making them fly into a nearby mountain, which they hit, with Yin nearly being knocked out.

Naruto flowed his aura around them as he healed her wounds, "its okay Yin, just keep flying girl."

"Yes…Master…" Yin says as she looks around, "winds are increasing…"

Naruto looked above them, seeing a tornado beginning to form, "Yin!"

Yin flies up as she uses the downdraft from the mountains to stabilize her flight, before she watched Naruto form another Rasenshuriken as he got ready to throw it.

* * *

Jaune saw the massive tornado that was beginning to form, before seeing a red light shine where Yin was with Naruto, he watched as the red light was launched and sent into the forming cone. If it didn't work, then the tornado could easily cause the hanging cliffside of the barrier mountain to the right to fall.

He watched in awe as the red light exploded into sphere of pure power, watching as it twisted the clouds around like itself was the tornado, before he watched Yin dive downwards to avoid the squall that was likely generated.

Weiss walked to stand besides Jaune, before watched Naruto fly over the village once more, before she noticed him looking over the village's wind barriers as the winds began to rage more and more.

Looking at the barriers, she saw some water spill over it, "Jaune…is this even a hurricane or a monster?"

Jaune looked at Pyrrha as she came in soaking wet, "what is the status?"

"The flood surge came in, twenty feet…so far, it looks like it may even spill over some." Pyrrha says, "We're not even near the eye."

Jaune nods as he looks up at the sky, "Naruto has destroyed two waterspouts so far…Amber is using some sort of power and she's dominating the trenches to keep them from flooding from rain water."

"Is there anything we can do?" Nora asks as she looks at him.

"No, not really, we're just going to have to rely on them…" Jaune says as he watches Naruto fly out towards The Barrier Mountain's cliffs.


	48. Chapter 48

_(to everyone that asks, the potatoes were a joke on sex. Superboy93, the potato trick is used to decrease one's libido in the spare moment…Naruto wasn't used to sleeping next to a girl, so he had to find ways to control himself…and his attraction to Weiss that was mutual didn't help. It's basically him doing something to get the blood flow going up instead of down. This your author's short PSA,_

 _PS. Superboy93, please create a profile so we can talk better…thank you, with much respect._

 _-Blazeraptor54)_

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard as Maelstrom's wind blew wild across the area, Amber had been taken in about thirty minutes ago, however after passing through the second eyewall and nearly losing Yin he was too tired to even stand as he slumped down against the wooden column of The Inn.

His clothing was ripped in some places, exposing his chest and back, as well his upper biceps. Leaning against the column, sure that there was nothing major coming. Naruto rested there as his blonde hair draped over his face.

It was night now, he could feel it. He could also feel someone dragging him, which he weakly turned to see it was Jaune. "Come on man, you've gotten fat!"

Naruto weakly pushed with his legs as he was pulled into The Inn, before the doors were closed. A blanket was draped around him, followed by Weiss walking towards him and sitting next to him with a warm cup of coffee.

"The wind barriers are holding up well Jaune, I got a report that Maelstrom weakened to a category three before hitting everywhere else. We're getting reports of injuries, but that's to be expected." Ren says as he monitors his scroll, "supposedly Glynda is among those injured."

Jaune takes a deep breath, he watches as Pyrrha played with some of the smaller children to keep them occupied. "I wonder if the main barrier…the wall…is holding? Naruto."

"Y-y-yeah, holding fine…" Naruto chatters as he shakes a little bit and sips on the coffee, "I had Yin fly off and into a cave somewhere to take shelter. I'm currently too exhausted to do anything else…"

"You did well young man," a village elder walks over to him, "my name is Jefferson Oakwood and I've been apart of India for the last three decades…this is the worst storm I've ever seen pass through here."

"Y-yeah, no kidding." Naruto chatters some more as Weiss hugs him to try and warm him up, "I didn't believe hurricanes could get so cold…"

"That ain't nothing, there was one year when we had a hurricane that was half Hurricane and half blizzard once hitting the mountains…wooh…bout froze me to death." Jefferson says as he makes the shivering motion, his long grayish brown hair shook with him.

"Atlas is very cold as well, we usually get blizzards." Weiss tells Naruto, "just for food for thought…you know…"

Naruto chuckles, "then I'll just have to buy me a jac…"

"We just lost a house!" Nora yells, "and a cow…poor cow…"

"Can't save everything," Jefferson tells Naruto, "but you've done well…the worse these villagers got was a broken rib from a bad fall while building the trenches."

Weiss nods, "its all thanks to Naruto and Amber…"

"The Fall Maiden is surely a boon to us all." Jefferson says as Amber looks at him, before the villagers look at her.

"Ho-how did you know that I was The Fall Maiden?"  
"I had a friend that was a maiden at one time, before her eventual death to old age, she was The Winter Maiden. We know of your kind, plus having a temple up on the mountains is a dead giveaway…"

"We would appreciate it if you would keep it under wraps." Qrow walks in with a few supplies from The Bulwarks, more blankets. "You're not really supposed to know."

"Our village can keep secrets, we all here have dicey pasts of our own, but we came here to make a living." Jefferson said to Qrow as he raised three fingers up in pledge, "I pledge silence to the knowledge."

Qrow did the same thing, "then let us keep our mouths shout and our bellies full of meat and mead."

Naruto nods as he finishes the coffee, before sighing, before the little faunus girl from before walks over to him and Weiss. "H-here."

The girl hands him a cookie, "it was made by the redhead lady…earlier today. She's sick…"

"Oh…really…" Naruto stared at the cookie, he then waived it off, "I'm fine young one…"

The girl nods, "my name is Elysia…thank you for everything you've done for our village."

Ren looked at the exchange, before he took a photo of it with his scroll, before taking several photos silently as he documented the struggles they were going through right now. He even snapped pictures of Nora and Ruby baking more cookies in the kitchen.

With Ruby whacking Nora accidently with flour bags when she grabbed them.

Jaune was pictured on the scroll going over details and plans with several of the village elders. There was pictures of the trenches and the wall itself. Followed by pictures of Amber, Qrow, Naruto and Weiss, and then the mysterious woman Kushina that was Naruto's mother.

"Hey Ren, you've been documenting this right?"  
"Yeah, I've been documenting it Jaune, I even got photos of Naruto in action during the start of the storm."  
"Good, we'll be sure to give this village more awareness once we're out of here…there was no reason Vale should've left them high and dry like they did when it came buildings."

Jaune noticed a picture, it was of Pyrrha playing with he children, "and can you inbox me that picture…I'm going to keep that."

Ren chuckles as he sends it to Jaune.

* * *

Several figures wearing black robes moved throughout the desert as they followed a large carriage, "Sakura...are you sure?"

"Yes, King Ballahdeva is there, he'll pay for the genocide of our people…The Fall Clan will no longer be under his boot…then we can truly free Vacuo."  
"You're not as strong as your father is…even as a full Ayakashi…"  
"It doesn't matter, we've still got a shot."

* * *

Ballahdeva was sitting in his carriage, three courtesans scantly clad in silk were dancing around him. He laughs as his plump belly jiggles a little and his golden beard flutters in the air. "Simply marvelous, eh Zuko…but let's face it…you cannot even dream of having such women."

Zuko, a Fall teen was leashed up by a collar in the carriage, he had burn scar over his left eye from The King's brutal treatment. He was watching, a courtesan, the forth one cowers. It was his younger sister, Talia, and she was shaking as the king stared at her.

"I love my women young, ladies…" The three courtesans moved off him, "please bring me young Talia."

"You swine!" Zuko yells as he thrashes against the leash, "beat me some more…don't touch my sister!"

His eyes were flaring red, and unlike a normal eye, his had two extra pupils circling the main one in a sort of ring. "I'll kill you Ballahdeva!"

Ballahdeva smirks as he grabs Talia and licks his lips, "give me a kiss little girl."

"Raaah!" Zuko screams, before breaking off the leash, only to get kicked out of the carriage by Ballahdeva who spun around and kick him.

Despite his size, the king was still a powerful fighter.

* * *

Zuko flew out of the carriage, before coughing up some blood, the young teens extra pupils spun around in his eyes, forming three, "Talia!"

His black hair was cut to shoulder length when he bent forwards, reacting on instinct as a guard tried to decapitate him. Spinning around, he grabbed the guard's arm before breaking it and taking the sword. "Talia!"

He swiped the sword about, time around him seemed to slow down as he deflected several bullets flying towards him, "Talia!"

"Big Brother help!" Talia screams as she tries to escape out of the carriage, only to get dragged back in.

As Zuko charged forwards, more and more aura flowed around him, burning away his seal on his back. "You bastards!" He screams.

Killing several of the guards by moving too quick for them to counter, he appeared in front of the carriage, only for a bullet to come through his chest. Making him fall forwards, wielding the gun was a man with a bright green eye.

"Stupid fool…" He walks over towards Zuko, "I commend you on your courage…rest easy."

"Cha!" His eyes widen as his aura flared around him, before blocking a punch by the masked leader of the black robes coming towards the camp. "The Black Snakes have arrived!"

Sakura twists in midair, kicking the man away with a powerful ax kick. "Quickly, get this guy some medical help!" She yells as she tosses Zuko away and charges towards the carriage.

Talia's blouse was torn open as Ballahdeva heard the commotion outside, "sounds…like…your…brother has died...hahahaha."

"Big Brother help me!" Talia screams only for Ballahdeva to get sent flying out of his carriage by Sakura, who landed inside of it and kicked him out.

When the courtesans tried to attack her, she quickly punched them and kicked them out of the carriage as well. Killing one by breaking their neck with a punch, she then grabbed the girl and a piece of silk, "cover up!"

Talia nods as she covers herself up, and jumps out of the carriage and gets grabbed by one of the masked assailants.

Taking off her mask, Sakura was revealed to be a beautiful round face girl with two verdant eyes. She wasn't tall, short, just like her clansmen was. She was then slammed into by a large staff that sent her sprawling into the desert sands.

She coughed up, before straightening herself out, her pinkish hair mixed with red streaks was flowing upwards as her aura exploded around her. Verdant green with traces of black, her face had black veins growing around it.

Ballahdeva kicked the carriage towards her, spilling out expensive gold and porcelain cups and goblets.

Sakura leapt through the carriage, landing with a slide as she faced Ballahdeva. "Today you pay for your crimes against Vacuo and her people!"

"Ah, Sakura, what a lovely surprise. I see you've became mommy dearest's little girl."  
"That's enough out of you…father…"  
"Heh, your mother was a whore…and you will be as well."

Sakura draws back her eyes shining verdant as she struck Ballahdeva and sent him flying once more, only for his staff to come out and after her. She deflected the staff before cupping her hands together, "take this…Blossom Barrage!"

She thrusts her hands forwards, connected at the wrists as several pink colored energy blasts emerge and speed towards Ballahdeva. The man quickly deflects them, before smirking as he bends the sand to form a wall around himself.

Sakura screams as she charges, only to get blasted back when a Bulwark launches missiles at her. _"Sorry we're late King Ballahdeva…Maelstrom just past."_

"About time Roman, kill them all!" Ballahdeva orders, "even my own daughter!"

Sakura looked up, seeing an orange haired man in a bowler hat, the chain guns on The Bulwark spun as he takes a drag of his cigar, "with pleasure."

* * *

Cinder was sitting alone at the edge of a bed, the town she had been assigned to mostly survived Maelstrom with a few destroyed buildings from the hurricane's sheer winds. Sighing, she looked at the storm at the window, she couldn't help but feel that her mistress was slipping closer to death.

Maybe she was, but there was nothing that she could do now, tomorrow they were to travel to India and collect Naruto and his trope.

 _"_ _I'll make sure he's guided on your path Lady Salem…The Path to Power…"_

* * *

Salem was laying awake in her bed, she was looking out at the passing storm, before sighing. She was laying on a soft bed, before looking down to see extra blankets, Weiss was sitting by her in a chair. Salem sniffs the air, "you smell of my son."

"We haven't…"  
"Came close…"  
"Still haven't…"

Salem sighs, "Weiss…I sense that my time is ending…"

"I know…Lady Uzumaki, I wish there was something I could do…" Weiss says as she looks at Salem in the eyes.

"I know there is, but there is nothing…this is bound to happen sooner or later. Loss is apart of life just as much as birth is. We are destined to do three things in this life Weiss, be created...have a heartbeat…and then lose the heartbeat." Salem tells her, "my Grandmother Hinata passed away peacefully before the world was thrown into chaos."

"Her last vision was of me, and all of her friends and family standing around her. She passed away with a smile on her, she died in her husband's arms…" Salem sighs, "though I don't have a husband…I wish to see my family one last time before the time comes."

"Your asking me to conduct the funeral?"  
"I cannot bear the task to my son, and Qrow will be too drunk."  
"Ruby's too young, and Amber wouldn't be too good at the planning…"  
"Yes, you see it my way…but if you mourn me as well…please don't dwell on me…and tell my son not to as well."

Weiss nods, "my son was gentle boy when he was younger, he couldn't bring himself to hurt a fly, and in a way his heart remains unchanged. I assume…Ozpin was the one to teach him the potato trick?"

"Yeah…about that, how do you even know?" Salem smirks, pointing at her ears, "oh…right Ayakashi."

Salem sighs as she looks around, before taking a deep breath, "I've made peace with myself."

"I at least can see my son off proper," Salem says as she reaches down and grabs a small crystal necklace with a single turquoise crystal in the middle. "This is our family pendant…it stretches for over a thousand years. It was destroyed in a battle, it was then rebuilt by Boruto…my father."

"It bares the history of the world before The Great Fall, and even to now. This is our family's most prized pendant, it was meant to be passed to the male heirs to the Uzumaki family. However, as you can guess…up until Naruto…there was only female births." Salem sighs, "my son…let him know if he chooses to wear the pendant that he'll no longer be Naruto of Beacon…Naruto Namikaze…but Uzumaki Naruto."

"To wear this necklace is to take upon the responsibility set by his forefathers, to bring this world back…from my failures…from all of its failures." Salem hands it to Weiss, "his road will be hard…and at times he may lose himself…but as from a mother to her son's love…bring him back if he loses his way."

Weiss nods, clutching her hands around Salem's as she takes the necklace.

* * *

Naruto was staring at the sunset from the roof of the inn, he had seen his mother, she looked really week and tired. Slowly, he sighs, as he rests his head against Weiss's shoulder. "It's hard to believe that after something so terrible…and monstrous…that light can find its way back here."

"Its because the light is brave Naruto…" Weiss says as she leans against him, "like you…my light."

"Hahaha…a big goofy light…" Naruto points out, "but…Weiss…can I ask you something?"

"Su-sure…" Weiss says, "what is it?"

"I know I can't do much right now, but if we manage to get to the festival, I know you like Operas…and fancy dining. So, I want to ask if you wanted to go on two dates…one to dinner…and one to an Opera?" Naruto says as he looks at her, "because I doubt surviving a hurricane counts."

"Naruto…that's…that's way too expensive, you shouldn't spend money so idiotically." Weiss nags a little, "I'd be fine just going to a burger joint."

"Hehe…" Naruto smiles, "fine then…but let's go somewhere else other than burgers…"

"I've grown a taste for noodles…" Weiss points out as she looks at the setting sun, "you could fine a noodle place."

"Deal…"  
"Deal…"

Naruto looks up at her, before both slowly lean towards each other and kiss.

"Ah, one of these days Nora I'll fine something like those two have…" Ren says as he captures them in a photo, "you think Velvet will like my progress on photography?"

Nora's eyebrow twitched a little bit, _"how is it that he's smart…but some ignorant at the same time…NOTICE ME!"_

"I think it looks great R-Ren…" Nora said through grinding teeth, while turned away from him.

"I do as well," Ren says before looking at it, and without Nora noticing he seemed to stare at it long enough for him to imagine someone else besides those two on the roof.

It wasn't him or Velvet, or Yang…or Cinder.

It was Nora, he chuckles as he looks back at her, _"I will make that us one-day Nora…just give me time to do what I what I need to do…and kill The Nuckaleeve."_


	49. Chapter 49

Salem was rolling in the bed, her eyes squelching together as pain rocked through her body. However, in this pain, in her mind she began to have a vision.

 _Naruto stood atop a cliffside, he was breathing hard, in his full Ayakashi form. His aura dispersed off him, but unlike before he didn't return to his human form, he stayed in his Ayakashi form. Looking over the cliff, Naruto was watching as waves crashed against it._

 _A man's voice filled the air, "you've done well."_

Salem's visions were rare, but they were invaluable, sometimes they forewarned of something coming that could be stopped. This vision was heavy, in both emotion and detail, it was to be her last one…and it was foreboding.

 _Naruto was breathing hard, he had horrible wounds across his body as blood slowly dripped from them. However, when he turns around, he seems to recognize the owner of the voice. He looks at the owner, who in Salem's vision was blurred out, he was breathing harder as blood slowly leaked from his mouth._

 _"_ _Yeah…I did, didn't I?" Naruto asks with a small smile creeping on his face as he stands up, "is Weiss and her sister okay?"_

 _"_ _They are fine," The Figure says as he looks at Naruto. "As for you Naruto…Son of Salem The Witch…"_

 _His blacken arms reach for something, before she notices Naruto's eyes widen. "They will know of your honorable sacrifice."_

 _A loud bang filled the air as Naruto's chest exploded, blood came in the form of mist as he lurched forwards, before he finally fell backwards. Over the cliff, his last vision was the that blurred figure, before his eyes dulled over._

 _Seemingly dead._

"No!" Salem screams as she jolts upwards, breathing hard, which made Qrow fall out of his chair.

She attempts to get up, "Naruto…I must…find Naruto…" however, all she manages with her weaken figure was to fall over.

Blood seeped out of her mouth, before she felt Qrow grab her, "Kushina…Kushina!"

"Get off of me, I must find my son…I must find my son!" Salem roars as she attempts to thrash Qrow off, "he's in danger…I must…find him…"

Naruto comes running through the door, before looking at Salem, "mom?!"

He walks over to her, before helping her up with Qrow, "what happened?!"

"I don't know, she just started freaking out and calling your name!" Qrow says loudly as he helps her back onto the bed, "damn it…she's got blood all over her."

"Blood…" Naruto looks down before his eyes widened, "mom…did you bite your tongue off?"

"N-no…" Salem says, "I had…a…a…bad dream."

"Why are you bleeding so bad, we need to get you to a hospital…" Naruto tries to pick her up, before she places a hand on his shoulder. "Mom…c'mon…this isn't going to help you."

"Naruto…listen to me, I…I…I didn't tell you this because I was afraid…that…you would be distracted." She was breathing hard, "Naruto…I'm…dying."

Qrow watches as Naruto stops, before looking at her, he looks at her for a few moments…finally his lips quivered. "Mom…that's not true…c'mon…c'mon."

"No…Naruto, it's true." Salem coughs up another wad of blood, "my human form can't counterbalance my Ayakashi powers…its tearing it apart, my aura system…everything."

"No, no way that's not true, you were just having a bad dream…c'mon mom we need to get you to a hospital, I can get Yin…we can fly there in no time." Qrow watches before he walks towards the door, seeing everyone standing there.

"She's going to tell him…" Qrow tells them, shutting the door on mother and son.

* * *

Naruto looks on as Salem attempts to wipe blood off her lips, her pale skin no longer having any black veins. She looks at him, gripping his arms weakly, "listen to me Naruto…"

"Mom…no…that's not true. I just, I just got to meet you again, that's not true!" Naruto loudly says as he looks at her with his red eyes…only to see that her aura was _very_ weak.

He grits his teeth, "you're not dying…you're just sick. We can go to a hospital, they'll make you better, c'mon…I can have Yin flying in five minutes."

"It won't matter Naruto…the condition I have is terminal, there is no cure…because it only occurs in our kind. It only happens when an Ayakashi that's over certain age and power…is forced back into their human form…" Salem looks at him, using her hand to cup his face softly, "I was dead woman the day you brought me to Beacon."

"No…mom…that's…not…" Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, "I barely got to know you…"

"It'll hurt," Salem tells him, before grabbing him and bringing him down into a hug.

"However, don't let it destroy you, continue on your path…forwards…don't look back." Salem tells him, "and beware of people with a means to an end…"

* * *

Ozpin watched as students were unloading onto the courtyard, before he notices Team Cerulean walking towards a Bulwark, before sighing. Gripping his free hand, he looks on as they board it, _"Salem must've told him by now…I feel horrible…terrible…"_

The Headmaster of Beacon slowly walked towards his chair, before sitting down, Winter enters with a sigh. "So, Weiss texted me…she said that Naruto knows now."

"Is his training complete?"  
"He's not achieved his full Ayakashi form yet."  
"I see…it matters not, if he's close we can take over and push him towards it ourselves."

"Do you believe that Salem has visited her old residence, I mean it would only make sense for her to use it as a potential safehouse. If I got there, I could report things back to you, but I can't guarantee she'll allow me." Winter said as she crosses her arms, "despite the earlier plans."

"Be it as it may Winter, I doubt that Salem used her old home as a safehouse…she probably visited every now and then…reliving old memories and such." Ozpin tells her, "but the suffering of having a family and losing probably makes it too much for her to stay."

"So, then…why make her?"  
"I never made her, I talked to her in private…its what she wanted."  
"But, if it hurts and she's dying, why?"

Ozpin took a deep breath, "why…why is a pretty good question. Why does the butterfly always fly back to its own breeding grounds from where it was a caterpillar, why does a Salmon not just spawn where they are…why travel thousands of miles back to where they were born? Simple, they long for home, a feeling powerful enough that towards their ends they follow it."

"That small house, somewhere in the wooden mountains of Vacuo, it calls to her like a whale orchestrating a call to its pod. Now with Naruto by her side, it'll be calling even stronger, because for a moment she may experience a dream she only lived for three years…and that's being a mother." Ozpin explains to Winter as she looks at him.

"You sound almost empathetic…" She points out while crossing her arms.

"Long ago, many autumns I too was to be a father." Ozpin told Winter as he faced the glass window, "you see…my lover and I weren't married. She was an Umbra, I, having been an Illumine wasn't allowed to marry her."

"This was, I dare say, fifty years ago Winter. My wife was pregnant at the time, well, an Ayakashi other than Salem attacked our home one night. Without the support of my people who had banished me, and without her people's support…well…you can only guess to what had happened." Ozpin sighs as he looks out of the window, "our child was to be a boy."

"Blonde hair, silver eyes since anybody with even a trace amount of Umbra blood gains that trait as a fault. These silvery locks you see me wear now Winter were once as blonde as the sun is luminesce." Ozpin sighs as he looks at his cane, "I said my cane stores time correct?"

"Yes…" Winter watches as Ozpin walks towards his desk, before popping the top of his cane off, revealing rolled up photos.

She watches as Ozpin picks up one, before looking at a red-haired woman with silver eyes. She was clutching a very swollen stomach, a white rose in hair. "This here was my wife, Freya."

"Her powers were extraordinary, prior to becoming what we became…we were bitter rivals. She hated me, she despised…and she loathed me." Ozpin chuckles a little, "and even though most of The Umbra that are aware haven't raised swords against another Illumine in hundreds of recorded years…she raised her sword at me more times than I could count."

"Freya Snowberry, cute name…" Winter stated as she looked at the name on the photo, "wait…your last name is Snowberry?"

"Indeed, her maiden name was Freya Viola, but when she married me despite our warnings to not do so…she was Freya Viola Snowberry." Ozpin took a deep breath, "she was my entire world Schnee…"

"She was to birth our son…Theodore…that spring." Ozpin looks at the photo, tracing his fingers over the picture.

"So that's why you feel connected to Naruto, not just because of his attitude…but his appearance…his childhood…and I'm guess you had a similar childhood." Ozpin pursed his lips and nodded sadly as he held onto the picture.

"My mother died giving birth to me, my father was a raging alcoholic. He beat me, over and over, until I grew up and ran away. That's when other Illumine found me and took me in, but Naruto didn't have the luxury of having some of his own to take him in." Ozpin sighs, "Ayakashi are naturally territorial and they don't like making actions unless they carry meaning."

"So, the one that killed you wife and child…if it wasn't Salem…who was it?"  
"A bastard named Hades…a corrupted Ayakashi that sought The Night Throne…in fact, he was close."  
"How close are we talking, couldn't have held no more than two relics right?"  
"He had all four."

Winter was surprised at those words, "as in…all four ancient keys to the place?"

"Yes," Ozpin sighs as he looks at the picture, "my wife carried a relic…The Soul Stone."

"Our relic…" Winter realizes once looks at Ozpin, "so that's why you were distraught when you found it missing."

"I was distraught because I believed Salem got through our security, I never expected Summer to be the betrayer." Sighing Ozpin looks out of the window again, "but Summer only did what she thought would be best…she was a mother at the time."

"Mothers…they try to do the best they can, sometimes their actions are questionable. If Salem's plan for The Throne involved some sort of peace…I believe Summer took it to secure a future for her daughters Yang and Ruby." Ozpin sighs, "sadly that didn't go as planned I believe for her."

"We should sort of lucky in that regard, at the time Salem was distraught after losing her family…remember?" Winter questions Ozpin.

"She was, but she gained a new appreciation for human life I think…if it was a bitter reminder." Ozpin says as he turns back towards Winter.

Ozpin stares at her for a moment, "Salem was actually a big part in Hades downfall…she went under her name Heiwa at the time. She was actually infiltrating a Umbra cell at the time, and she was much more deadly then she was today…she even frightened me."

"Why didn't she kill you then?"  
"Probably didn't see me as a threat, but then again…she always had a sentiment towards blondes and blue-eyed people. It reminds her of her lost family."  
"So, the mighty Ozpin at one time wasn't even worth killing?"  
"To her yes, to Hades…no…he wanted me dead."

"In times of Shadow Wars, many allies aren't who you may think to be your first choices…but when everyone is attempting to gain power…anyway possible…then it doesn't matter." Ozpin told Weiss as he took a seat, "power breeds need…need brings want…want brings taking…and taking brings conflict."

"After we defeated Hades, Salem vanished, using various nicknames and alias to stay away and ahead of us. She was trained well in The Old World's arts...it would've been nearly impossible to capture her back then." Ozpin remanences, "so we had to learn some arts that could be effective against her."

"Sealing Arts." Winter mutters with realization.

"Indeed, ironically…my cousin clan The Uzumaki from The Old World were masters of it. Its also a little ironic that Salem didn't really know about how sealing worked, and she was a target to the attacks we gave her. Me, Port, Glynda, Ironwood, and Lionheart." Ozpin folds his photographs back, "you should be going now Winter…your chariot awaits."

"Ozpin…for what its worth…" Winter watched as his hand motioned her to stop.

"Save it Ms. Schnee, I've accepted my wife's death and my child's death decades ago. It's the reason why I became a teacher and then Headmaster, its an honor to guide youth through these times…not a burden." Ozpin tells her as she nods, smiling a little.

"R-right, I must be going."

* * *

Naruto helped his mother out of Bulwark, looking at Vacuo city as they exited the aircraft. Salem had grown visibly frailer as she shuffled while Weiss came and grabbed one of her arms. The matriarch and granddaughter of Uzumaki Naruto was near death's door.

It had taken nearly a day's journey, even more to calm Naruto down after he hyperventilated at the realization that there was nothing that could be done. It wasn't like him to beg, but he begged in prayer through most of the night.

He hadn't fully accepted it yet, he was hoping for a miracle…some type of miracle at least.

Winter walks with Cinder as the older woman looks at the younger, "do you think Naruto will be okay?"

"No…" Cinder bluntly says as they watched Naruto and Weiss help Salem walk towards a nearby stable.

Winter nods as she looks on, "if there is anything I can do…"

"There is _nothing_ you can do Schnee, just…please…let's not dwell on things that could happen in the next hour or the next few days…let's just focus on getting her home." Cinder bitterly says as she walks past Winter and towards Naruto.

"Please…don't take it personally." Winter turns to Emerald, "it's hard being back here…and…well…Salem is like a mother to us, it hurts us."

"She doesn't know how to express that type of pain, she rarely feels downtrodden…" Emerald finishes as she walks with Winter.

Rexy comes to Emerald's side, "we're not being followed…"

"Good…" Emerald says as she sighs, "last thing we'd need is a fight…everyone is mentally and physically exhausted over the last few days."

* * *

Minato was helping set the table for the kids, Anko was cooking, while she focused on Aka who was playing with Menma. She stopped cooking, sighing, "Minato…I think we should go…"

"Salem is of no importance to me, we've made it clear that I wouldn't play that part in Naruto's life." Minato tells her, "I've lost that right."

"Goddamn it…" she hisses under her breath, "Aka…Menma…please go to a room and close the door!"

"Okay momma!" Aka says as she picks up Menma and walks away, much to the boy's protests.

Minato turns to Anko, "its not right for us to be there."

"Oh, so you're just going to let Naruto suffer it out alone? You don't think that he's probably tearing up inside?!"  
"What am I supposed to do…I'm not his father in his eyes…he could just get Ozpin to go."  
"You know damn well that Ozpin is preparing for the Vytal tournament!"  
"He has the Schnee!"  
"It doesn't matter Minato! That's so fucked up to say, what are you scared that you'll finally have to face your mistakes full force!"

Minato slammed his hands into the table, "yes! Yes, I am, you don't think I haven't sat here and mewled over it in my head?! You don't think it bothers me, because on one hand I have you…the kids…and then on other hand I could've put aside my hatred and stayed with Salem…and I'd never met you!"

"Now that I've seen my son for the first times in years, talked to him, and learned that he became an outstanding young ki-no _man_ and now his mother is going to die…the mother of my child is going to die!" Minato gets up and yells, "and you think I'm unfeeling about that?!"

"Does part of you still love her then?" Anko questions as she looks her husband dead in the eye.

"Yes, you've badgered me for the longest time since finding about Naruto, and there you have your answer! Yes, yes, yes…part of me still loves Salem…because somewhere deep inside I know I did her wrong…I did Naruto wrong…that's why I can't go!" Minato yells as he meets Anko's eyes, "it would be a slap into her face to see…us…living the life she probably wanted."

"It would be a show of support to Naruto, a chance for her to truly come to terms and be at peace! To be at peace that knowing that you're going to be there for Naruto in one form or another, it would be peace to know that he'll have a family waiting for him always…no matter what!" Anko throws the dish she held onto the ground, "we're going and that's final!"

Minato looks at her, before lowering his head, sighing. "I…I can't say it…"

"Say what?" Anko eyes him, she was angry at him, "that you love her still…that you wished things would've been different…that you wished you'd pushed past your own innate stupidly?!"

"Yes…like I said…ever since meeting Naruto…yes…" Minato grips his hands, "he didn't deserve the hell he went through…the hell that _I_ put him through…"

"Are you going to be there for him now, or are you still going to cower back…fearing rejection? If so…then you're not the man I thought you was Minato…because I married someone who gave everything he had to help the poor…someone that was kind…good hearted…" Anko walks over to him, "if you can't bring yourself to try and make peace with her…then…we can't do this…"

Minato looked Anko surprised, "you mean…you'd leave…"

"How can I not, you'd just leave a child to suffer…I didn't marry a coward." Anko walks past Minato and then sighs, "I married a Minato Namikaze…Hero of Vacuo."

Minato took a deep breath, before looking down at the ground.

 _"_ _those years…how many…thirteen?"_ Minato questions himself as he stands there, and time seem to stop around him.

 _"_ _I say it...it hurts worse…because…"_ he tightened his grip, _"it won't make a difference…if…if…I don't then I lose them…"_

 _"_ _This is my just dues, my penitence for my sins at abandoning my first wife and child, this the punishment of a coward. A coward who was once a hero…where did…what was I even thinking…that day…I…I stupidly listened to The King…idiotically…believing."_ Minato's hands bled from the force he gripped them, _"I can't…no…not this time."_

"Anko…" Anko stops as she looks at Minato.

"Yes…what is it, Minato?" Anko looks at him, noticing how tensed up he was.

"Pack the kids stuff tonight with me, tomorrow…I return to Vacuo." Minato tells her as he faces her, "to settle all debts…"


	50. Chapter 50

_(Anyway, as we near end of Dearest…I just want to say thank you…for all things and encouragement you've given me. I wouldn't be able to push forward without help from Superboy93, Rio Skyron, and Hecesferblade. You've all been a major help in the planning of this story, and though we still have few more mile stones to go, I hope to have continued contact with you on other projects._

 _To all the people reading this section of the story, Rio has some good stories and so does Hecerferblade…check them out!_

 _Go in peace._

 _Blazeraptor54.)_

* * *

Weiss was walking in the sands, wearing Vacuo clothing as she moved with the wind blowing on her smock. Behind her was Ruby who was wearing a modified form of her regular Huntress clothing with a smock overlaying her entire being that was red in color.

Riding on a camel was Qrow, who oversaw making sure Salem was well balanced on the camel, Amber was writing on another camel that was carrying their supplies. The poor Ayakashi that was Salem had fell asleep on the trip, despite the blazing sun.

Naruto was behind them, he was acting guard for the rear, and was at the highest risk since many bandits like to attack from blind spots that he only could cover. The young half breed looked at his mother, before sighing, clutching his hands into a fist.

 _"_ _Keep it together Naruto…there's still a chance…there's always a chance…"_ He mused to himself as he felt wind blow his smock around.

Winter was traveling on a horse nearby them, way out in front as a scout, she was currently looking for an oasis somewhere in the hot desert sun. She for once had an unkempt appearance, hair messy, and her face sweat covered.

To her rear was Cinder and Emerald, both writing on the same horse, while Rexy was acting as guard for them.

They were deep into The Great Desert.

Winter was breathing hard, hard enough to where she chugged down water, and swallowed it greedily as she takes breaths of joy. Her crusted lips rejuvenating on contact with the liquid of life.

Her Atlas oriented body was not used to the hot desert heat, she wonders how come her sister was even doing better than her. Perhaps Weiss was on the same boat, but she wanted to appear strong not only for Salem but for Naruto as well.

Winter had empathy for the young Ayakashi to be, no teenager should be without a mother and no mother should have to die so slowly. Despite her resentment for Salem, she came to understand more and more over the course of their conversations.

Looking back upon it, Winter found it difficult to fault her.

Humanity was destructive by nature, anything they created was either built to destroy or to be later destroyed by something built to destroy. There was an endless cycle of death, violence, and rage with humanity.

Perhaps it was hubris for their cause as the main reason for The Great Fall.

A time of the first Grimm, the first Ayakashi crusades in the form of huge demon like armies only told in fairy tales…only these fairy-tales are very real.

Very dangerous.

Hades, the only Ayakashi to ever glance at The Night Throne besides Salem. Salem herself told Winter that Hades wasn't exactly dead, but sealed away, and that he was to be a threat later to deal with. Her powers kept his seal in place, and her fears were that when she passed the seal would start coming unbound.

Cinder hadn't left Salem's side with Naruto and Weiss over the course of last night. Salem confided to them all that she had a vision, a vision where Naruto was to appeared to have been killed by an unknown figure in the works.

Those with a means to an end…

That was the words that all of them mewled over, and it hurt Weiss because Salem was assured that it had something to do with her. Why else would Naruto ask about her in the vision, why else would he be concerned for her, and who did he know that he would easily drop his guard to allow something so quickly to happen to himself.

A means to an end, a means to an end…those words held the convexity of either ringing whole truth or half-truth.

There was a potential traitor in their mix. Either within their circle, or just barely outside of it.

* * *

Jaune clashed with Pyrrha's blade as they both strike at each other, both blocking and dodging each other's strikes and stabs. The clashing of steel echoed in the training room they were in, with Jaune's aura holding up about the same as Pyrrha's.

To say that he had came a long way would be a very big understatement.

They were interrupted by a horn sounding, and Nora looking all too happy to be the one blowing it. "Times up suckers!"

The orangenette hopped down off the stands and spun her hammer around as she charges at Jaune. The blonde-haired teen easily dodged her, turning his heel and countering her move to bash with the butt of her hammer.

Ren pinched his nose, dropping down, he fired bursts of shots at Pyrrha who dodged the dust rounds and moved about as she formed a wall of iron in front of her from a small gourd of iron dust she now wore around the hip.

Ren charged at her, and kicked her shield as she raised it defend herself from his devastating kicks.

Pyrrha spun around, attempting to knock Ren way, only for him to propel off her shield and sling rounds at her once more. Luckily the free forming iron shield she had constructed formed over the spot, it was becoming instinct to her to use the iron dust to form and manipulate.

All of it was Jaune's idea to play to her semblance, while he himself would as her sword.

To where he was an equal combatant now, proven when he beat Nora back by kicking her away. His style of combat had drastically changed, it was own still, a typical knight with typical attacks. However, he took a page from Naruto, and it was simple.

Don't ever be uniform.

Jaune spun his sword in his hand, blocking Nora's attacks with ease, while being slightly pushed back. However, after the last spin, he reverses his grip on his blade as he lunged and slashed at her in a whirlwind motion.

The Viking was caught off guard, and she took a clean hit that knocked her aura down a notch.

Jaune then spun around, righting his grip on the blade, before slashing at her once more.

Nora jumped backwards, before forming her hammer into a grenade launcher, "open fire~"

Jaune's eyes widened as he jumped back, dodging various grenades, before grabbing Pyrrha as well when several landed near her and where she would've been. Luckily, Jaune's speed was on the up and up for the day.

"Ren!" Nora calls out, "Dragon!"

Ren nods, loading his pistols with Electric Dust and shooting them at Nora who was beginning to power up from it. The girl chuckled as she formed her grenade launcher back into a hammer, and spun it around.

Jaune and Pyrrha both readied themselves as Nora leapt up, spinning her hammer around before flipping forwards, and with a the most malicious smile she could muster she roared out. "Dragon Comet!"

Pyrrha spun her heel, forming a large barrier with the iron. Jaune looked at Ren still firing shots at Nora to power her up, only to realize something. Pyrrha's barrier wasn't going to be strong enough, and Nora was overpowered…literally.

She couldn't control her own strength, and as she collided with the barrier, Pyrrha was stunned to see it shatter.

Nora had a surprise look on her face, "oh…crap…Pyrrha move!"

Pyrrha couldn't get away in time, and Jaune moved in front of her. Only for a white light to appear around them as Nora smashed her hammer into them both, a loud thundering noise was heard as the ground shattered under them.

Dust filled the room as Ren looked concerned, before Nora was sent flying backwards.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was covered in a white light as he had a barrier formed over both him and her, he turned to meet her eyes, his blue eyes were electric with energy as his white aura from his semblance flowed around him.

Finally, it had activated.

He was also horribly angry, he glared at Nora while sheathing his sword and his aura breaking off him. "Nora!"

"Nora, you almost killed us both!" Jaune yelled, "that was a little too much, we're teammates and not Grimm control yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry Jaune." Nora got says as she looks at him, "y-yo-you were glowing white earlier…"

"Huh?" Jaune looks at her, before looking at his hands. _"Again?"_

"Whatever you did Jaune, that white light around blinded me for a moment…but it felt like I hit a literal wall of steel." Nora comments, "you both were going to be perfectly fine…but…I didn't control myself…and I'm sorry for that."

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "guess other academies will be really scared of me huh? Hehehe…"

Jaune sighed, his anger receded, "it's fine Nora. I'm sorry I snapped, it's…just…well…"

"Yes, we know, Pyrrha could've gotten hurt…heh…but that's an interesting semblance nonetheless." Jaune eyes widened.

"Semblance?!" Ren watched as Jaune screamed in surprise, "you mean that was my semblance….it was like having a solid coat of steel over me…and yet it was lighter than air."

"Hard Light," Pyrrha says as she looks at them, "Jaune's semblance is the manipulation of Hard Light. That's how he was able to form a barrier and maintain that cloak around him, his aura bended light to form it into a solid state."

"Its like polarity, save for light!" Nora points out as she looks at Jaune, "damn…why do all the blondes get the stuff that counts."

She huffed, crossing her arms when she put her hammer away, and pouted. "It's not fair, I wanna snap my fingers and things go boom."

"You already do that Nora." Ren pinched his nose, "but still…its about time."

* * *

Night had fallen over Vacuo once more, all of them making camp near an Oasis that Rexy managed to smell out. Slowly, Salem was helped off the horse as she was led over by Naruto to a small tent to where she was to rest.

"My son…we are close…aren't we?" Salem asks as she looks at the moon, which was full.

Naruto helps Salem inside of her tent, before looking at her. "Yeah…mom…we're almost home."

"You didn't leave the house a mess did you…ha…ha…" Salem began to cough hoarsely as she spat up some blood, "I'd…be…angry…"

Naruto helped laid her down as she wiped the blood of her lips, she looked at Naruto through hazy eyes, before sighing. "You…look more like your father…every day."

"Mom…you know I told you that Minato doesn't want that with me."  
"I know…but…I can sense that you do want it."  
"I do…but…Ozpin took the place."  
"Indeed, he did…"

"Naruto…did you know that Ozpin…was going to have a son?" Salem asks her son, "I was envious to him…despite the fact of us being mortal enemies…"

"I was so envious…I may have forced myself to be beaten by him…because I seen the power he had…a power that took me centuries…" Salem, "but…I learned that having something to protect doesn't give you the power…it's what you love that gives you the power."

Naruto nodded, helping Salem lay down more comfortably, "tell me mom…do you think I can become an Ayakashi…and be a Huntsman?"

Salem looked her son, before sighing, "no…"

Naruto nods, "I see…mom…The Night Throne…can it be used to turn Grimm into what Rexy is?"

"In theory, those that hold its power hold the power of creation and destruction, the powers are like that of those fabled Gods everyone seems to believe in." Salem sighs, "but there is the afterlife…and there are spirits…Gods…I don't know."

Naruto nods as he settles near his mother, "mom…I…"

Salem looks at her son, looking at him, before she notices him crying. The blonde half breed was looking at her, before he took her hand with his own. "I want to try and save you…"

"You can't Naruto…" Naruto looked at even more hurt by her words, "it's the natural way of things…there is nothing that lasts forever…everything must end."

"Its not fair…you…you didn't even get to know me well…and I didn't get to know you well." Naruto sobs a little bit, "I just want another few months…a week…"

Salem scrunched her face up, tears now leaking from her eyes, "and I wished that I could…but Naruto…you'll never be alone…not again."

"I…won't leave you all alone…not again." Salem says through her own tears, "I wanted…to see you grow up more."

"If love…willing…I wanted to see you settle down…have a few children…I wanted to be a Grandmother…" Salem tells him, "I remember…Grandma…Hinata's smile…she was always happy…when I came to play."

Naruto felt Salem drag him down, to lay down next to her, "I haven't…laid besides you since you were baby Naruto…please…try to rest…I promise I'll be here when you wake up…"

Naruto nods, before closing his eyes, "I love you mother."

"I love you to son…" Salem strokes his hair, "I love more…than even the bonds of death can hold me…"

* * *

Weiss watched as Naruto and Salem rested peacefully, she could tell that Salem was still awake, but her son was asleep. "We could try Atlas…"

"Weiss…" Salem turns to her, "there is no technology that can stop what's about to happen…there is no treatment…we're all flowers…"

"We are seeded, we then grow, we blossom and survive and watch as other flowers blossom from us. Then slowly, we slowly wilt…and then we rejoin the earth from which we came from." Salem tells Weiss while stroking Naruto's hair.

"Tis the burden of life…and being a mother…" Weiss watched as Salem looked at Naruto, "promise me something Weiss…"

"Anything…"  
"Protect my son…hold him close…and keep him in your thoughts."  
"I always do…that's not even something you need to ask from me."

Salem nodded, "Mirabella…raised a good daughter for her short time."

"Yeah…my father is supposed to be remarrying soon…" Salem frowns, "some woman named Ravenna Red."

* * *

 _Heiwa was standing with her father as Hinata laid still, her grandfather Naruto was by her side. His once golden hair was now grayer than river stone. Slowly, he moved his hands to close the eyes of his betrothed wife._

 _He looked at his daughter Himawari who was crying into the chest of Shi, the grandson of Shikamaru and his daughter's fiancé. Slowly, Naruto looked at Heiwa, sighing, "It is done…"_

 _A few doctors came in, one throwing a white cloth over Hinata's face, but to Heiwa's surprise, she looked at her grandmother's still face…and on it was a small smile. It was hard to make out, but if one looked closely, she was smiling._

 _Heiwa watched as the doctors wheeled her out of the room, to where Kurama gave her one last look and sighs as he enters the room._

 _"_ _Naruto…"  
"I know Kurama…I'll address everyone tomorrow…"  
"Not that…if you need to talk…or let lose…"_

 _"_ _I'm not sad," everyone turned to Naruto including Heiwa who was stunned by her grandfather's words, "I'm happy."_

 _"_ _How can you be happy?" Kurama asks, "that was your flame…that was your wife…"_

 _"_ _I'm happy that she doesn't have to be in pain anymore, its selfish to keep someone on this world and have them in pain. Hinata was gentle…like a dove…but like a dove and anything else they all have their time on this world. We all do, I'm not immune to it, no one is…" Naruto sighs as he looks at his children, "but she left behind two beautiful healthy children…we…made."_

 _"_ _Boruto, Himawari, please understand that your mother loved you deeply…but her greatest pride and joys would end up giving her more joy with the grandchildren that you two are giving us…" Naruto looks Himawari and her bulged belly, "and that she was a flower that left the seeds to create new flowers…"_

 _"_ _She's never gone, Hinata isn't never gone…your mother and my wife are not gone from us." Naruto tells them before pointing at his heart, "because she's inside of here…our heart and is apart of our soul…"_

 _"_ _Her love is still with us...all of us." Heiwa speaks with her head hanging low, "mom…dad…we should…let Grandpa rest."_

 _Boruto and Aka nod, "yes…come along then…and dad."_

 _Naruto looks at Boruto with a smile, "I love you too son…don't worry, I'll be around to see you become an uncle."_

* * *

Salem opened her eyes, looking at the child that turned man laying next to her. She looked at him, before sighing as she draws out as much energy she can spare without dying. Slowly, she places her finger on Naruto's head, in the center of his temple.

A black diamond forms over where her finger rested, slowly but surely black veins flowed towards the diamond. _"I pass the crown to you my son, you will need this…for the true tests are about to come…I can only pray that you stand strong while I near my eternal slumber."_

 _"_ _I understand what my grandfather meant, all those years ago…that they stay with you. I can feel them now…near me…"_ Salem looked towards the opening of the tent, looking out of it she saw several glowing figures.

Naruto Uzumaki in his appearance while she was a little girl, along with her grandmother Hinata Uzumaki standing by his side. By them were Boruto and Aka, and to their side was a white-haired woman and Kurama, they all stood there.

Slowly, Naruto took a step forward, there was no words needed…he offered up his hand.

Salem chuckles a little bit, "not yet grandpa…not yet…"


	51. Chapter 51

Sakura was at her gang's hide out, a two-floor house in the middle of Western Woods, dozens of miles out of Vacuo. She was able to occupy this place after discovering it in pristine condition, apparently this house was used from time to time.

However, after being unoccupied for some time, she laid claim to it. However, she made sure to store any pictures she found of the family formerly occupying this building. Her arm was in a sling as she walked over towards the door.

Several of her soldiers were walking about, ever since the imprisonment of her half-sister, she has been seeking a way to free her.

The true heiress to the throne built on lies, Zahra.

Sakura sighs as she fixes her clothing, which was basic green tunic with some brown trousers at the bottom. Her men were busy setting up various tents around the area as she looks around. They had limited time to find a place to hide, she lost half of her men in the attempted assassination of King Ballahdeva.

Sighing, she watches as several children of the soldiers with her ran about, one playing with the rescued Fall named Talia.

Talia was wearing the same colors as Sakura, the older teen haven taken her in, with her brother still in critical condition.

However, when one thing was lost, another was gained.

Two Fall members, one baring the ancient eyes of hatred, The Sharingan in its full mature form.

Talia had informed Sakura that Zuko had gained it with the death of their older sister Azula when she refused to service King Ballahdeva, and he had been training them in secret for an attempted escape. An escape that was thwarted by a traitor in their family.

Like he gained much, he was executed by Ballahdeva when he ratted out his two cousins anyhow.

"What's our food rations looking like Aoba?" Sakura asks as she walks towards a short and stocky man, "we can't afford to stay at this location for much longer."

"Well, honestly Princess, we're short on them…but we'll make them last. A wild orchard is growing nearby, so we'll harvest some fruits and nuts from there. There is possible wild game for our men to hunt, but I was actually on my way to see you…apparently a group of warriors is heading this way." Aoba told her, "they're escorting someone."

"Ballahdeva's men?"  
"That I don't know, they crossed into the forest this morning, there about a half day's journey out."  
"I see…I'll take a small contingent with me to investigate. Can you give me any information on the group?"

"Yes, our spies saw them, they're about ten in strength. I could identify Winter Schnee as the lead, along with her sister the heiress, Weiss in the back. Beacon from what I heard took her on this year, so she could be conducting a mission that causes them travel this way…I suggest a soft approach." Aoba suggests as he sips his firepit coffee, "but that's your call madam."

Sakura nodded, until she saw two people walking towards the camp, "hey Aoba…did you know about these two?"

"No I didn't," Aoba throws down his coffee and grabs his gun. "Halt!"

A man with hazel and tall physique looked at them, he stood arms crossed, a stoic expression on hi face. By him was a man with regal clothing in the manner that a scientist would wear when on social, which was a gray overcoat with yellow lining.

They both stopped, watching as men got ready and the few women in the makeshift camp ushering the children towards the house.

Looking on, the shorter of the pair with his green eyes looked upon the scene, "are you sure we're at the right coordinates Hazel…I much like to see Young Master's face once more…"

"According to Cinder in the message she sent me this house is our Mistress's old home, with the last time Naruto visiting it a year and half ago to do proper maintenance on it…now its full of squatters…" the hazel eyed man says to the former, "Watts…best ready yourself."

"Aye, unfortunately, Hazel. However, I think they were discussing our lady's entourage…perhaps we could…" a shot rang out, barely missing his head. "…talk."

Sakura held her pistol up, "enough between the both of you, who are you and what Mistress and Young Master?"

"My-my, I do say!" Watts declares as he notices Sakura's eyes dark with black sclera as they glowed a vibrant and electric green, "an Ayakashi!"

Everyone tensed up, with Watts looking around, "di-did I guess wrong?"

"No, you guessed right…unfortunately for you." Sakura cocked the hammer back on her pistol, "now talk…"

Hazel looked towards the tree line, only to watch an arrow screech by and barely miss Sakura's head as she dodged. The men dispersed as they all focused on getting the women and children away as Sakura powered up.

"You dare ambush me!" Sakura yells as she turns and summons a war ax from her palm that a seal array on it, "enemies Aoba!"

Aoba nodded, grabbing his second pistol, "I have your back mi 'lady!"

Hazel and Arthur were about to engage with support from Cinder when a massive wooden wall formed between both parties. Everyone looked up to see Naruto standing there, his black sclera giving a shine to his red irises as he looked around.

Sitting on the wall, he looked at them, "your spies aren't that good when I can sense life energy…now I don't know what the hell is going on here…but someone better explain to me why in the hell you're in my home…"

Sakura growls, watching as Emerald emerges with three men tied up and captured, along with Amber.

"How do I even know this is your home, are you working for Ballahdeva?!" Sakura demands as she points her axe at him, "where is your charge at?!"

"If you even think about going near them, I can assure you that I'll make this place a death zone." Naruto threatens as he looks at Sakura, "now talk!"

"Who are you to be giving demands boy, I am Sakura…bastard child of Ballahdeva and freedom fighter for The Fall People!" Sakura yells as she looks at Naruto, only to notice the archer drop down from over the wall.

Cinder Fall looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at Cinder. "Sakura…did you just say Fall People?"

"Yes, I did…what is it to you?"  
"I'm Cinder Fall, former daughter to The Head of The Fall Family."

Everyone walked out of the house, looking at the scene as Naruto's wall broke down, before everyone looked around. Slowly, but surely, everyone took a deep breath.

"I see…" Sakura says, "all men stand down!"

Several figures wielding guns and bows emerged from the forest, although right behind them Rexy emerged as well with Winter.

Naruto looks at Sakura, noticing her, before walking over towards her. He extended out his hand, much to their surprise, "s-sorry about me...it's been a difficult journey getting here and all."

Sakura looked at him, making her ax disappear, she looked at his hand before looking back at him. "Um…are you okay?"

Sakura responded by slapping his hand away, before careening her fist into his face, "and that's what you get for ever demanding anything out me!"

Naruto smirks, pushing himself against her fist, before he stood straight back up, much to Sakura's shock he was undamaged by the punch despite catching him off guard.

"Ouch…" Naruto breaths out, "now…before I decide if I want to blast you away or punch you back…why are you here?"

Sakura backed off, before she realized something, he had black veins trailing down his arms much like hers. "Y-you're an Ayakashi!"

"Least your eyes work, Ayakashi." Naruto crosses his arms, "as much as I hate to admit…I'll be sticking to meeting Grimm more often if I have to meet my fellow kind like this."

"Oh, wow…um…well. You're the first Ayakashi I've seen since my mother…" Sakura watched as Naruto took a deep breath, "well…by the looks of it…not fully there either."

She watches as his eyes turn back to blue, "so are we going to be enemies or friends here?"

Sakura hisses a little, grunting as she looks at him, "you're the one that just shows up randomly ready for a fight!"

"I'm not the one squatting in someone's home!" Naruto yells back as he points at her, "so who the hell are you?!"

"Like I said, I'm Sakura, bastard child of Ballahdeva and leader of The Black Snake Resistance! Freedom fighters for The Fall Family slaves and the poor alike!" Sakura states with pride, "we recently got pushed back after an assassination attempt on the king and we took refuge here in an _abandoned_ house."

"Well, sorry, its not abandoned anymore…" Naruto sighs, "but it seems as though…I don't know…"

Cinder walks up to Naruto, "Naruto…let them stay."

"Who ever said he had a choice!"  
"Oi, you're in my house remember!"  
"It's abandoned!"  
"Its been taken care of from time to time!"  
"I just got orphans and widows settled in!"

Naruto and Sakura glare at each other, before Naruto sighs, backing up a little.

"Listen why don't we come to a resolution, obviously there is not a conflict of interest here." Watts comes up, "Master Naruto here wishes to house his mother inside of the house…she's on death's door…"

"I propose in turn that he help build several buildings with his semblance, able to house your men other than the makeshift camps you've set up about the area…" Watts continued, "it's no difficulty and no one has to fight…"

Naruto turned to Watts, looking at him, "and you…are?"

"Oh my dear boy, Salem never told you about me?" However, almost on a pin drop, Naruto heard Sakura.

"S-S-Salem…thee…Salem…The Most Powerful Ayakashi…the…the…queen of Grimm…" Sakura stutters as she looks at Naruto, before she looks at him, "and you're…her…her…"

"I am Naruto…Uzumaki, son of Salem." Naruto tells Sakura before watching her cower, "how do you know of my mother?"

"My mother was a half Ayakashi, she died when she awakened her full form…and…activated her seal that King Ballahdeva placed on her." Sakura takes a deep breath, "she died trying to get me away from him."

"How does he already know about Ayakashi?"  
"What top branch of government doesn't?"

Everyone looked at Sakura as she sighs, "look…your friend brings up a good point, if your mother is on her deathbed we should be honorable in accommodating you to your abode."

"Honestly, my _friend_ and I don't really know each other." Naruto points out as he turns to Watts, "and who are you?"

"Seriously," deadpanned Watts, "not one word…"

"No…well she did mention someone named Watts." Naruto scratches his chin, "is that who you are?"

"Yes, but is that all?" Watts questions, "she didn't tell you that I was the doctor that helped deliver you?"

Naruto flabbergasted points at Watts, "wait you're the doctor that helped my mom stay alive during my birth?!"

"Yes, you were quite the stubborn little tike. You came out feet first." Naruto blushed mad with embarrassment as he faced away from Watts, only to see Weiss standing by Winter.

"You didn't hear that Snowflake…did you?" Naruto questions Weiss.

"Oh yes I did, paratrooper." Weiss teases him.

* * *

Salem was helped by Sakura and Naruto, laying in a bed she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Thank you…Tsuaka would be proud of you today…"

"How do you know my mother's name Lady Salem?"  
"Tsuaka and I were on an alliance when Hades attacked the world, he was enemy to all…"  
"I see…my mother told me the tell of Hades, he is a fearful man."  
"Demon…not man…"

Naruto nods, bending over to kiss his mother's forehead, "mom…just get some rest."

"I will try…I hear that Weiss overheard Watt's little glance over at your birth…hehehe…" Salem chuckles, "going from mad scientist to deliverer…I couldn't think of a time he smiled brighter."

Naruto nods as he clutches her hand, she was slightly cold, "I'll go and get you more blankets."

"No need…no need…I love the coolness…" Salem says as she settles herself, "but…Naruto…may I ask that you bring me a Desert Sun Lily?"

"I will, there should still be some in the garden if the children didn't trample over them."  
"They didn't know any better."  
"I know Sakura, just saying…"

"Hahaha…one-minute ready to slash each other's throat open, the next ready to agree with each other…" Salem chuckles, "that's how your mother was to me…after all she was from The Tanuki bloodline."

Sakura nods as she walks out of the room, before watching Naruto stand over his mother.

"Mom…" Naruto sits on her bed, "Cinder told me that Ozpin asked for Minato to come here…"

"I know…" Salem replies to her son with a soft voice, "I asked for the case to happen…if he comes…he comes…and if he doesn't I won't hold it against him."

"I will…"  
"Don't…"  
"But…but…"  
"Life is too short to hate, I've lived for almost a thousand years Naruto…and yet I didn't start living until I had you…life flashes quickly when one is consumed by hatred."

Naruto clutches his hands on the fabric, "this black diamond mark you gave me…what is it?"

"It's a seal matrix, its meant to give you the ability to transform from Ayakashi form into human form at will if you need it." Salem tells him, "it also can be used as a focal…for all your aur-ah!"

"Mom!" Naruto yells as she begins to cough up wads of blood, he places his palms over her chest.

Slowly flowing aura into her body, and slowly her coughs died down as she had a trail of blood running from her mouth. She waives him off, "I'll be fine…Naruto…I'll be fine."

Salem clutches his hands as she looks at him, "please don't dwell on me too much, there is still the guest bedrooms for you and your friends to use…right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto nods, "I know."

* * *

Ruby was making spooky faces at the children, "I am the terrible Reaper of Beacon Bwahahahaha!"

The kids all smiled and screamed as Ruby made the face, before they chuckled some more. "Again! Again!" a boy called out.

Ruby laughs while rubbing the back of her head, "sure…I am the terrible Reaper of Beacon Vaahahaha-ack! Bug in my throat…bug in my mouth-bug my mouth-e-ew-ew-ew-ew!"

Ruby sputters and coughs as she attempted to heave the bug out of her mouth, "ack!"

All the while children were laughing, joking around at Ruby's expense as they each made it a point to point out all flies within the area that flew around them.

Dr. Watts was currently near Ruby, checking out the children as a doctor would, and providing healing for the injured as they were moved to several newly constructed buildings made from Naruto's wood.

Hazel was walking with Naruto as he and him carried various bed rolls and items towards the buildings.

Weiss and Winter were playing a game of chess while talking about their family.

Amber was watching them all, before sighing as she turns to look upon the forest. Slowly, she steps away to take a moment to get a breath of fresh air.

Qrow was drunk with some of the warriors as they talked about their fighting, and gallant tales with them sharing their humiliating _defeats_ by women.

* * *

Sakura was walking with Talia towards a building that Zuko was in, inside they discovered Zuko was awake, but still very much injured. He looked around, noticing Talia, "baby sister…"

"Big brother!" Talia rushed towards his bedside, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Zuko looked around, noticing Sakura, "where…are we?"

"West Forest, dozens of miles away from the capital, unfortunately our assassination attempt failed on King Ballahdeva…but we managed to rescue you two. However, this gives us the advantage of time…Ballahdeva won't step foot outside of the capital nor will he make moves with his Huntsmen or troops without being near them." Sakura says as she watches Talia sit next to her brother, "you should be proud…Talia is a brave girl."

"I try to teach as best as I can, our father was executed by Ballahdeva for dissidence…" Zuko says, "and our mother tried to sell Talia to him for freedom…and when I went against it…she…"

"Pathetic…" Sakura and Zuko turned to where Cinder was, "have The Fall Clan become so traitorous to each other?"

"Are…you a Fall?"  
"Uchiha branch, same as you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Though I don't have mine activated yet, I heard you activated Sharingan."

Zuko nods, flowing aura into his eyes, and they transformed into the ancient eyes as they spun around. He glanced at Sakura and saw the massive amount of aura she had…but someone just outside was packing so much more.

He felt thump, before he closed his eyes and deactivated the dojutsu. Sighing, he looked around, "I guess you're with the pink-red head?"

"No, actually, she is with another group that has come back home here…you see…we sort of…well…" Sakura nervously says it as she rubs the back of her head, "squatted."

"Indeed, right upon Namikaze lands." Cinder tells Sakura who shoots a look at her in surprise.

Sakura struggled to find her voice, "Na-Namikaze!"

"Yes…why is that so special?" Cinder questions, "they're just cousins to the Namikaze."

"The Ballahdeva Arashinami family was descendants from multitudes of families, but one of their ruling families was always The Namikaze. A cousin Clan to the ancient Fall Clan…formerly The Hyuuga, and Uchiha." Sakura tells them, "my mother was a historian…she loved history and she kept many…many ancient scrolls from the old world. I very solemnly get to read them, and some of them require a certain amount of seal keys to unlock…and despite my storage seal…I suck at seals."

"The Namikaze House gave rise to The Arashinami, The Akanami, and Hikakaze. They actually make up many parts of the government still, like the council…but The Namikaze were betrayed many years ago…many years…many years…to where The Arashinami consolidated power." Sakura explains to Cinder, "if you're telling me that these are Namikaze lands…does that mean Lady Salem…."

"Yes, she married a Namikaze, Minato Namikaze to be exact." Cinder tells them.

Everyone stopped, everyone looked at her, and several people that had been standing outside the designated building to be a makeshift infirmary all stared at her. "Our…general…Lord Minato."

"The Hero to The Fall…he was always kind to us…"  
"Its said that when Ballahdeva sent a slave regiment to clear bandits Minato took it upon himself to fight alone…"  
"I heard he tried to motion for freedom of The Fall…"

Cinder watched as the men, and women that had gathered outside the door began to speak. However, Sakura just looked at her, "how can you play it off so…easily?"

"Because, the Minato you all knew is gone. He was replaced by someone who betrayed his wife because she was an Ayakashi…your sworn enemy of the world, rejected his own child with her…" Cinder grips her hands, "such praises for the man that turned all of his honor behind him when he abandoned his only son…"

"Is pathetic!" Cinder roars as she glares at them all, "if Minato Namikaze was the savior…then where is he now!"

Everyone looked at her, before Sakura looked at her, sighing. "You have a point…but the news is good either way."

"How so?" Cinder questions.

"Well, if Naruto is the child your speaking of…and we actually hold the document that exonerates The Arashinami of their power…then that makes Naruto heir." Sakura just realized her luck, "holy shit…we just had the true heir of Vacuo walk right to our doorsteps!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Naruto isn't wanting this throne…his game is much higher." Cinder tells her, "have you heard of The Night Throne?"

"Yes, of course, what Ayakashi doesn't know about The Night Throne…you mean to tell me that Naruto seeks that throne?" Cinder nods, "and you're telling me this why?"

"We could benefit each other, he sworn to me that he'd help bring back Vacuo and free my clan. You're seeking to free my clan and restore the rightful heirs and if not a better ruler." Sakura nods at Cinder's reasoning.

"Well my half sister is currently the _rightful_ heir, if we were to discuss a political marriage…" Sakura watches as Cinder stops her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Naruto will not be used in that way as a mere tool, he is far too much close to me to even allow such things to become of him." Cinder sighs, "besides…he is sworn for already."

* * *

Naruto was getting bandaged by Weiss as she nagged at him a little bit, "I swear why are you so reckless!"

"Hehehe…well sorry, I thought I proof that my aura was sword proof…I didn't know my stress would break my aura armor." Naruto chuckles a little bit as Weiss finishes the bandage, "and besides…its…not…well…"

"Naru…listen to me, it's going to hurt, but you've got family here." Weiss says as she clutches his hand, "you've got a sister in Ruby, Cinder, Emerald, and a brother in Rexy. You've friends with The Fall Maiden, you've got friends with biggest drunk in all of Remnant…" Naruto chuckles as he begins to interject.

"Not sure if the juries out if that's the plus or minus of our group."  
"Shaddup."  
"You shaddup…"  
"You shaddup…"

Naruto brushed his nose against Weiss's, "make me shut up…"

Both them kissed passionately as they both wrapped their arms around each other, both of them were sitting to where they could oversee the desert, and with the clouds flowing by…it gave them all a sense of calm.

* * *

Salem smiles as she looks around, before leaning up as Watts walks in. "So…what's the result…"

"You're lucky to even be here now…I've started giving you pain medication to relive you of pain during the process. There has been an interesting development outside, apparently The Namikaze part of the kingdom was the legitimate heirs…" Watts tells her as he walks over to her and sits at her bedside.

"I see…Naruto has been destined for much greater things then I even could imagine…even with The Night Throne…" Salem sighs, "but this story is just not his alone…it's the people he comes across and it will affect him for better or worse."

"I understand madam, I wish we could've parted on better terms…" Dr. Watts says as he looks at his long-time leader and friend, "tis the fate of the misfortunate…"

"I do the same Dr. Watts…but if Naruto chooses the path of an Ayakashi…the truest path…my path…" Salem breathes heavily as she lays back on the bed, "…wow…that stuff you gave me…its really strong."

"I know my lady, it's a special concoction meant to slow the decaying process down, while keeping pain level to a bare minimum…however…even with that…I say…" Dr. Watts takes a deep breath, before looking Salem in the eyes.

"I say at best you have two days…"


	52. Chapter 52

Naruto woke up with himself still fully clothed, Weiss's arm was draped around him, he gently removed it as he got up. He looked at her, she was still fully clothed, and she was still asleep. Slowly getting up, Naruto walked out of the guest room.

Moving down the hall, and up the stairs, Naruto walked into the second level's hallway and into his parent's main bedroom. Opening the door, he found that Salem was breathing, asleep.

Walking over towards her, Naruto reached into his pocket, pulling out his birthday's picture. Sitting it at the nightstand, he looked at his mother. _"That picture has always brought me good luck mom…because of you…I…always held hope…"_

Naruto's hand shook a little bit as he tentatively reached towards hers, feeling that it was slightly cold, sighing with a quivering lip. The blonde slowly took a deep breath, before nodding in understanding.

There was no bargaining, there was no number of things he could offer, all the money in the world wasn't going to buy back his mother's soul.

Dr. Arthur Watts was regarded as one of the best biologists and experimental scientist on Remnant. Publishing papers on anything from Space Health should anyone be lucky enough to enter orbit without Dust Systems failing to experimental sciences like Gene Graphing.

Gene Graphing being a brain child of his and Dr. Merlot Von Ludwig.

They both had regretted the day they had ever met each other, with Watts leaning of the beast that Merlot had become, despite his own sciences being questionable he kept it on a sort of moral level. Merlot was just a demon, disregarding morals and human decency.

If Dr. Watts said that she was going to pass on…there was no chance of survival.

Walking out of the room, Naruto slowly made his way down the stairs as he looked around at the sleeping faces.

Opening the front door, he walked out.

* * *

The mornings in Vacuo were always cool, the sun had yet to blaze its heat fully upon the land, and the evenings were the same when the sun began to set.

Walking out towards their camels, Naruto got his sword, before sighing. Tying the scabbard and blade to waist, he made sure to angle it to where it was behind his back. Reaching up, he grabbed a canteen as he looked around.

He was going to go hunt.

Walking over towards a weapon storage area, he grabbed a bow and quiver. Tying the quiver onto his left hip while draping the bow around him. Noticing a Winter's horse, he walked over to it.

He watched as it reared up, neighing as he approached it. Placing his hand upon its head, Naruto channeled his aura into it. Communicating with it no different than he had with Devasena those six months ago.

"Hey, where are going?" Naruto turns to see Sakura standing there, she too had a bow draped around her.

"Hunting, there is Ibex here this time of year, they usually are towards the mountains…about a good three hour walk. On horseback it'll be about an hour at full gallop." Naruto tells her as he mounts the horse, "what are you doing?"

"Assigning morning guards, getting ready to hunt." Sakura tells him, "guess it must be an Ayakashi thing to hunt in the mornings."

Naruto shrugs, "you're more than welcome to come with me."

"Sure, besides it'll give us a chance to talk…reconcile after yesterday's incident." Naruto nods as she walks over to camel. "You should take a camel, they've got stronger backs than a horse."

* * *

Naruto was galloping alongside Sakura as they chased a herd of Ibex into the desert. She was standing with him on top of their camels as they both nocked arrows onto the bowstrings. They let loose them, finding two large healthy males as they journeyed into the desert.

The two big males easily fall into the sand, before both Sakura and Naruto dismount. She watches as they suffer, before Naruto walks over and severs the spinal column on each with a well placed stab from his sword.

Grabbing the first male by the antlers, Naruto looked at Sakura. "So, you've been a rebel for three years?"

"Yes, I recently managed to get the large group that I did. We're desperate in our fight against them." Sakura tells him as she ties her kill to the back of her camel.

"I can tell," Naruto tells her, "and its not right the way they treat The Fall…but why not escort them out of country?" Naruto questions.

"Why should we leave?!" Sakura suddenly yells at him, making him look at her. "Tis our home as much theirs, we just want freedom! We want a good ruler, we want a person for the people and none else. To hell with Arashinami family!"

She secures the ibex, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry…I just…"

"No, I get it…" Naruto tells her, "you've got a lot of passion for our home. Honestly, yesterday was because I got caught by surprise…thinking you were bandits."

"Many people think that, but many people aren't aware of the truth that Ballahdeva is aided by criminal backers that make money on our suffering. Many Fall are sold as well, underground sex slaves and the likes…maybe if we free our land from this corrupt pig…then…maybe we can find them." Naruto sighs looking at Sakura, "what?"

"Something tells me that you're just doing this by the seat of your pants."  
"Yeah…but I've been damned good at it thus far."  
"Listen…this location is the opposite of Vacuo City. If you want to stay here…after…well…"

Naruto sighs, "I mean…I'm not even sure if I'll go back myself…"

"Why?"  
"Because like my mother said, those who take the Ayakashi name must never become Huntsman, Huntsman are sworn enemies…"  
"Yet she mated with one."  
"Look how that turned out…"  
"I think it turned out great, you seem compassionate to our plight…"

Naruto nods, "yeah, but if I go back…then I'll only put stress on everyone else since many of my friends don't know about me being an Ayakashi."

"I see," Sakura says as she looks at him, "tell me something though Naruto…what's it like being in love?"

"It's a feeling that I treasure everyday waking up, knowing that I'm not alone anymore…she may not look it, but Weiss has had a troubled past herself…her father is a bastard." Naruto growls, "he is a diehard racist as well. He cut off from both her rights and family wealth because she chose to date me."

"So you weren't dating for her money…"  
"No…if I wanted more money I'll have to do is pick up a guitar and sing."  
"You're a singer as well as warrior?"  
"Yes…"

Sakura nods as she walks over to him, "then allow me to greet as a warrior and start anew." She held out her hand and arm.

Naruto and she grabbed each other by the forearm, "Naruto Uzumaki…house of Kurama."

"Sakura Sabuku…house of Shukaku." She tells him as they both nod.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura came back to the camp, both them dragging Ibex with them on their camels as they neared it. Suddenly, Naruto heard a loud cry, "big brother!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he hopped off the camel, running over towards where Aka was standing. The redheaded girl was giggling as she watched Naruto run over to her, "big brother, big brother!"

The blonde half Ayakashi looked at his sister, "Aka how…when?"

"We got in this morning, dad made sure to use camels…ain't dad smart big brother?!" Aka laughs, "they were fun to ride on!"

Naruto looked at her, before chuckling under his breath as he reached down and patted her head. "Where's Minato at?"

"Dad and momma are towards this camp of people, is it true that you have another momma Naruto…didn't you come from my momma?" Aka says as she is picked up by Naruto and given a piggyback ride.

"Yeah…I came from another momma, but I'm still your big brother." Naruto points out with a laugh as Sakura takes control his camel.

Walking into the camp, Naruto looks as Anko is holding Menma. "Naruto…you're finally here…just wow…nearly three weeks since I last saw you."

"I've been training nonstop, well…until recently…"  
"Honey…we know, Ozpin told us."  
"Is Ozpin here?"  
"Unfortunately he has to stay in Beacon, he's currently trying to stop some idiot general from reckless behavior."

"That's sounds about like Jimmy," Qrow calls out, "always too headstrong and emotionally driven!"

"Says the drunkard!" Amber calls out as she comes out of a makeshift building, "you're really one to talk."

"I find motivation in the bottom of a bottle," Qrow finished his beer, "so?"

"You keep it up your liver will fail."  
"Oi, my liver is just fine thank you, besides little guy has gotten only tougher."

Amber pinched the bridge of her nose as they looked at Naruto walking towards Anko, "we should go.'

"Yeah…" Qrow drawls, "let's go…"

Naruto watches as the two leave, before he turns to Anko, "where's Minato?"

"He's in the house…" Anko sighs, "he cried when he saw it…"

"Too much time has past mom…" Naruto tells her as he lets Aka off his shoulders, "I don't hate him anymore…but…"

"I understand…" Anko tells him as she looks at Naruto, "but please go to him…"

Naruto nods as he walks away, just in time to see Weiss walking towards him, wearing a smock and various other Vacuo clothing. "Hey Naru…"

"Hey Snowflake, Vacuo clothing looks really good on you…"  
"I know…it feels comfortable as well, I can see why you didn't like Vale or Atlas clothing back at Beacon."  
"I preferred my homeland's clothing, its much more durable and soft."  
"That is true…I saw a man that looks like you walk into your mother's room."

Naruto nods, kissing her forehead, "I'll be back out here in about an hour. Go walk around, stretch a little, the air is not hot today."

Weiss nods, smiling with a small blush, she watches as Naruto walks away. She turns to see Anko looking at her, "so…you're the girl."

"W-who are you?"  
"Anko Namikaze, I'm Minato's wife, Naruto talks a lot about you…I can see why, you're quite beautiful."  
"R-really?"  
"Hmhmm, come along now, we have much to talk about."

Weiss hesitated for a moment, making Anko look at her, "I don't bite…"

"I know…it's just…I don't want to leave Naru alone if something happens." Weiss sighs, "he's having it rough…he cried last night."

"Oh..." Anko says, "I see, well come along anyway. I'm sure if Naruto is as tough as he is it isn't because of his father…he's actually a glass cannon."

* * *

"Ah…you came…" Salem speaks as she sees the door open, "Minato."

Minato closes the door behind him, looking at her, "hello…Kushina…"

"We both know that isn't my name, neither is Salem…" Salem says, "but I chose my names for meanings…I felt it appropriate to call myself Kushina when I was with you…"

"I know…"  
"Did you see…Naruto…"  
"I haven't, people said he went hunting…"  
"Ah…always the provider…"  
"You have high praise for him I assume?"  
"He's our child, how can he not be…great?"

Minato sighs, "he doesn't want that with me, too much time."

"In all fairness…you're the cause of it, all of his suffering." Salem says as she leans up, "if…I had the power…I'd punch you through that door and out of this house…"

"He already beat me," Minato points to the scar on his face, "cut my face open on a punch."

"It doesn't matter…" Salem says, "you abandoned… _our baby_ he was yours…and you left him."

"I regret it every day…" Minato sighs, "it was hard becoming sober…"

"Can't be no harder than watching your child survive…knowing you couldn't intervene without anyone noticing…" Salem tells him, "what excuse did you have?"

"Ballahdeva…" Minato tells her, "when I tried to make it work Kushi…Salem…I slipped up when I was drinking one night, and he visited me in a bar."

"He told me that if I didn't give my son the poison to revert him back to faunus, and killed you, that I would be force to watch my family…my entire family…die." Minato tells her, "and in return he would've acknowledge Naruto as noble."

"I thought it over for a few days, and I told myself that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill you…but making you go to sleep for a few weeks…and running with Naruto…I could fake your death. I could bring my son back to be a faunus…and under that guise of suffering…I would allow him to meet you one day as a noble…" Minato tells her as looks at her face expression of surprise. "I wanted to have our son live a happy life…but…I should've known better to trust Ballahdeva."

"After the deed was done, I barely managed to convince him not to kill Naruto, he knew about Ayakashi…your kind." Salem looks on as his face turns to one disgust, "and I was forced to live in the slums with Naruto…no one would offer me a job simply because of the wrath Ballahdeva would wrought…"

"I should've fought him, dueled him…and maybe I would've lost…but…if I knew your true power back then, I would've been satisfied dying to save you all." Minato sighs as he looks down, "I guess I let my rage boil over…and being unable to take it out on the man responsible…in my drunken stupor I took it out on Naruto."

"I'm not a father to him, I don't deserve that title…after all I did to you…to him." Minato looks right into her eyes, "I'm no man…I'm a coward."

Salem sighs, looking at him, before nodding her head. "I forgive you…"

Minato looked at her, she had a small but warm smile on her face, "w-what?"

"I forgive you…" Salem says again, "politics…Ballahdeva…all of it…"

Minato looks at Salem, nodding, "I'm so sorry…'

"I heard…you gave Naruto a sister and brother…hehe…he…" Salem weakly laughs, "I always wanted…a second child…'

Minato nods, facing away from her as he starts to cry, "I'm sorry…Kushina…."

"Don't be sorry, and…my name…the one that Naruto will carve in my stone…is Heiwa…' Salem looks at him, "we've all made mistakes…"

"Are you sure there is no other way to help you, that there is no treatment?" Minato questions as she looks at him with a sad smile.

"No…I'm going to wilt…but from me…us…our Sunflower will blossom. He'll probably mix with White Roses…and give rise to new flowers…new seeds…a new generation…" Salem struggles as she shakes a little bit before sputtering and coughing up blood. "gen-generation…without…suffering."

Minato walks over to her, picking up a cloth, wiping the blood away from her lip. "I wish we could trade places…"

"No you don't, you wouldn't have two more beautiful children if you did…" Salem says to him, "you would've left Naruto alone in this world…this was bound to happen sooner or later."

Minato lets a few tears roll down his eyes, "I talked to Dr. Watts…he said you had maybe a day left."

The door open, revealing Naruto as looked at Minato. He looked right into his eyes, before he sighs, "so…it was true then…about The Arashinami and our family being noble…"

"Yes…Naruto…' Minato looks at his son as the teen looks at his mother, "Naruto…what would you like us to do today?"

"Huh?" Naruto looks at them.

"Y-you heard…Minato…what would you like to do today?" Salem tells him, "c'mon…we…ain't…got all day…"

Naruto looks at them, for once he felt like the small child that he once was many moons ago. Looking at them, he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"_ _Momma, momma, let's go to garden!" A young Naruto calls out as his white hair flows into the wind. "Dad…come on!"_

 _Minato and Kushina/Salem walked with stride as they held hands inside of their home's garden, both smiling as they watched Naruto play among the various flowers and herbs. The young child looked at both._

 _"_ _Momma…dad…I love you both!" Naruto yells at his parents as he holds up a Desert Sun Lily."_

* * *

Naruto looks at them, before taking a deep breath. "Let's go take a walk in the garden."


	53. Chapter 53

Slowly, but surely, the night gave away to the morning.

It has been all night, Minato having to go back to look after his kids with Anko, but Naruto stayed…he stayed there. In the reverse of a memory of when he was a child, he sat down while his mother was leaning up against him.

Their home garden, though overrun with wild weeds, wild flowers, and even a few trees that had started growing. The life was so vibrant with life, a perfect backdrop to what was to become maybe the worse of days for the teen.

All around him, in bloom, Desert Sun Lilies that hadn't been there previously. A sign, their family symbol, that even the harshest of environment the red flower within the lotus would bloom.

A usually rare flower, growing all around them.

A symbol, that was the symbol of his life.

A flower that had been buried under the sand, but somehow and someway, he found a way to bloom despite the odds.

The sun was shining, there was no heavenly weeping.

There was no sign of anything wrong, in fact today was a little cool despite the forest being near a desert, their garden nearer still. However, the only sign that anything was wrong to Naruto was the cold…the cold feeling of when he woke up.

Slowly, opening his eyes, he looked around. He still had a hold of his mother, they both had fallen asleep, with Naruto sitting down still.

A cool breeze flowed, balmy it was, once more betraying the scenario of the scene. He was amazed by all the flowers around him, he was amazed at the display of beauty, it was like he was born again when he looked at the area covered in Desert Sun Lilies.

"Mom, look mom!" Naruto shook his mother, trying to wake her up.

"Hey mom…mom, look at all the flowers…he mom!" Naruto was so amazed, he failed to realize the cold feeling.

Only when the last gust of wind blew, when he finally skimmed his hand accidentally onto her face…only then did reality came crashing down. Slowly, realization hit him, and hit harder than fall could.

"Mom?" Naruto looked down at the still Salem, no movement, however unlike her Ayakashi form she was red haired and tan skinned.

This was no longer the Ayakashi that brought fear into both men and Faunas, Illumine and Umbra. This was his mother, this was the woman that gave life to him, but…here…she laid still. No movement, no sign of life, a perfect contrast to the beautiful scene around them.

Heiwa Uzumaki, granddaughter to Naruto Uzumaki, and the mother to the very child named after her child laid still.

Her lips weren't contorted into pain, there was no seal on her back, her soft skin bared no more scars…no more cuts, no more bruising. Her hair, done by Weiss yesterday, was back to its ornate look. The look she wore as ruler, but it bared a fairer appearance with the red hair she now had.

"Mom…no…no…mom!" Naruto shook her, "no! Come on! No! No! NO!"

Her lips were contorted into a smile, as the last bit of synapses fired in her mind. She had the mental image of Naruto holding her locked forever locked into her mind, right by the image was her holding her infant son while overlooking the garden she had started when pregnant.

Naruto roared out in sobs, trying to flow aura into her, "no! Come back! No!"

Naruto tighten his grip around her, slowly his hair flashed between white and blonde, "I can't…no…mom please…I…need you…I never got to know you much…please!"

Shaking her, Naruto was only met with the silent smile.

* * *

Everyone was silent, Naruto slowly walked back towards the house, in his arms was the mother that had loved him unconditionally even after all the time spent away. His arms quivered, they shook, his face was dirty with dry tears.

Minato stood there, holding back his own sobs as he looked at the ground.

Anko had a hand over her mouth, she watched as Naruto slowly walked towards the house. A empty look in his eyes as he clutched his mother in his arms.

Dr. Watts was standing there, a sad and depressed look on his face along with Hazel.

"So, it finally came to pass…" Arthur says as he sighs, "a terrible backdrop to a sad day."

"No…" Hazel says, "it's the perfect backdrop…"

"Hmm?" Arthur hums, "how so?"

"All…our mistress wanted was peace, does this day not look peaceful?" Hazel asks Watts.

The good doctor looked around, noticing no storm…or even wind. No violent chirping of birds, no busybody work, nothing. It was peace, a peaceful day.

Slowly, he came to realize what Hazel meant, that today was the only day that he could remember the sun being so cool in the desert.

Today…was the counter to what had happened, peace.

* * *

The sound of shoveling, with a casket being carried towards the best place in the garden that Naruto could identify.

Slowly, but surely, the pallbearers walked. Hazel, Watts, Sakura, Amber, Ruby, and lastly Qrow standing opposite to his niece.

Placing onto a table, set out by Watts previously that night as a means of a makeshift stand for the coffin so they could say their final peace and be ready to bury the woman on her favorite plot of land. They all stood, facing Arthur Watts.

"As many of you know, Salem…wasn't really…her actual name was Heiwa Uzumaki. The first grandchild to an ancient bloodline. She had a very long life, a long life filled with constant sorrow…setback, and regrets. However, her biggest regret, told me in confidence that I'd deliver it on the day that most knew was coming…but no one wanted," Watts swallowed his sadness as he looked upon Naruto. "Her biggest regret was not living long enough to see her child live a happy life…a truly happy life and not completing her dream for peace."

"In a life full of sorrow, despair, anguish even. Through anger, through all her misconception, she was very much a righteous woman. She was fair handed to those that listened to her, she was fair handed when it came to her followers." Watts stated, "though her actions paint a woman of rage previously…I would love to think the actions she has spent these last almost two decades painted the flower arising from the mud."

"A true to life lily, or in this guess, a Desert Sun Lily." Arthur states, "now as we close this chapter in our lives. Let us reflect to what this woman gave to us all."

"She has given some of you hope, some of you was given condolence and understanding, gifting to her son the future of her race, The Ayakashi, and gifting to Naruto the Will of Fire. The will so powerful that even the darkest of times…a lone light shall continue to shine." Arthur continued. "We do not come here to mourn."

"I know a lot of you would love to understand why, why is it that, so many good things are taken away from us? I don't think that they are taken away at of spite, The Light wants the good, the kind, and the giving. It takes them early, it takes them late, it takes them to bring them peace." Stopping for a minute to take a deep breath, "but I stand here sad as well."

"The woman that lays in the casket behind me was a very doting mother, always concerned for her child. Always asking about him, anytime she felt a bump, anytime she felt something was off…she would call me to check on Naruto…her most precious gift and joy to the world." Naruto looked at Watts before he started sobbing harder.

"Do not remember the times that was lost, but remember the times that you've had. For the times that you had I believe more than make up for the time that was lost…now as I close these final words. I would like to ask us all, to name one thing that Heiwa gave to us." Arthur sighs, "and I suppose its only fair for people to take turns."

"She gave me understanding and a view into a world I never thought possible." Arthur concluded as he left the front of the people.

Naruto was next to walk up to the grave, slipping the family photo inside of it, "without you I would've had no life…thank you…mom."

Naruto walks away as everyone began to pay their respects.

* * *

Slowly Heiwa's coffin was lowered into the ground, all the while Naruto watches, he seemed out of it. His mind was a mess, of all things past, present, and the possible impossible. His body was sat able to where his knees were up to his chest.

How long had he been sitting here now, two hours? Three?

He lost count after the first hour, hearing everyone pay their respects and all. He blanked out, he was emotional sure, but his face didn't show it. His blank stoic stare seemed to just gaze upon the gravesite as a formality.

These were the furthest lands to what he was a few weeks prior, it wasn't fair, he wanted to have her there longer. He never got a chance to give her joy, he never got a chance to show her what he was truly capable of, he never got a chance to fulfill their dreams together.

Sighing, he got up, before watching them throw dirt into the grave.

She went peacefully it seems, all too peacefully.

Getting up, he walked with a blank stare towards the main part of the garden, to where he discovered her dead in his arms the morning he woke up a day ago. He was numb, unfeeling, slowly he looked at the small plot of Desert Sun Lily.

They waived in the light balmy breeze, no different than his mother hair did.

Sitting down in the grass, Naruto, felt cold despite the warm desert air. His blood ran cold, dark thoughts creeped into his mind. Slowly realization came to him over something, if Naruto's father Minato had just…if he had just pushed past duty…then…she…

Naruto gripped his hands, before sighing, letting go of that thought. Killing Minato wouldn't make a difference, no matter how dark the thought, he had promised her he'd let go of that hatred. It was hard to tell if they were able to really make up in the hospital a couple months ago…or if it just a cease fire in their hatred for one another.

Maybe Minato didn't hate Naruto anymore, but it sure as hell didn't mean Naruto didn't hate him.

Then there was another dark thought into his mind, revenge.

Ballahdeva.

Ballahdeva Arashinami.

The man that had convinced his father like The Dark One with false promises, promising him everything Minato ever wanted and in turn Minato tried to botch the deal into their favor all the same…but still…it was a deal made with the devil.

The devil always collects the souls promised to him.

Naruto envisioned himself, standing over Ballahdeva's cold dead body, his head severed, held within his right hand.

That would be the only deserving justice, but Naruto sighs at the thought once again.

Many more people had much greater grieve with The King of Lies.

What made him so special?

He laid down in the grass, closing his eyes as he tried to think, but soon found himself asleep after being up for an entire night and day.

* * *

 _Heiwa stood with her grandfather, overlooking Naruto, she slowly walks towards his sleeping form. Sitting by him, her soul flutters with the passing of a sort of spiritual wind. Her blue eyes looked upon her son, eyes once filled with struggle, now filled with peace._

 _Placing a hand on her son, she watched as he stirred. "My precious child…my precious Sun Flower…"_

 _"_ _Forgive me…but tis the way of life, the cycle cannot be broken by no one…only delayed." Heiwa speaks inside of the spirit world, "I can sense grieve within you my child…but there is someone I would like for you to meet…your namesake."_

 _Slowly pulling her hand from Naruto, his soul slowly left his body, although not too far to keep himself alive. The blonde looked confused, looking at his mother. "Mom…is that you?"_

 _"_ _It is my son," Heiwa speaks with a soft tone, "forgive me…for we don't have much time."_

 _"_ _Did…I die?"  
"No…I've came to collect you for a goodbye, a proper goodbye."  
"So…is this you speaking to me in a dream?"  
"More like vision, but visions are not so different from dreams." _

_Heiwa chuckles a little bit, "I…" her chuckle faded before considering into her son's eyes. "My precious Sun Flower…forgive me for not giving you the life you deserved."_

 _"_ _Mom, it's not your fault!" Naruto states loudly as he eyes bristled with tears. "You…can come back right?"_

 _"_ _I can't Naruto…like I said…the cycle cannot be broken. Flowers must grow from seeds, flowers must then give rise to seeds, and flowers must die to provide for the seeds. There is no end to the cycle, there is no stopping, eventually you'll wilt away as well." Heiwa tells Naruto as she looks at her Grandfather who caught Naruto's eye. "Naruto…meet Naruto."_

 _"_ _Naruto…" Naruto mutters, "wait…you're my…"_

 _"_ _I am," Old Uzumaki Naruto chuckles a little bit, "I never believed in fate…but Gamamaru seems to point out that a blonde is meant to save the world…with blue eyes no less. Hehe…I remember it as if it was yesterday."_

 _"_ _So, it seems like the world needs a hero once more, I sense the amassing of Bijuu Chakra." Old Uzumaki Naruto tells Naruto. "Such sad fates, they've lived…used as weapons and when they finally found a semblance in being human…they get robbed of it…I thought I fought for peace and not another war."_

 _"_ _Grandpa, you're not full of hatred, are you?"  
"No, I'm full of disappointment…not for you Heiwa…I understand how you suffered…can't imagine it."  
"I'm sorry…grandfather."  
"Don't be…but we've got time now to give our boy here a chance." _

_Naruto looked at them, "a chance?"_

 _Old Naruto nods with a smile, "yes, you see we're playing against the odds here. There is a powerful threat working behind the scene here, don't be fooled into thinking that your enemy is the one in front of you."_

 _"_ _Look underneath the underneath," Old Naruto tells Naruto sagely as he nods. "The truth is always hidden under layers…instead of one."_

 _"_ _So…who's this threat?" Naruto asks Old Naruto, "if mom didn't know how do you?"_

 _"_ _Ah…that there is the question, who is it? Perhaps the threat is this Hades fellow…perhaps its something to do with The Night Throne." Old Naruto sighs, "though your other Grandfather soul is awaiting his Grandfather's return Heiwa…his power is not with him."_

 _"_ _I see…" Heiwa sighed. "It cannot be helped by us now I suppose."_

 _"_ _No," Old Naruto says. "it can't."_

 _"_ _So…what happens now…mom…Great Old Me?" Naruto asks as he looks at them both. "I…I can't…bare the thought discovering what it means to be an Ayakashi on my own."_

 _"_ _Naruto…" Heiwa speaks with a soft motherly voice. "The meaning of being an Ayakashi isn't only about fighting, its delegation…the choices you alone can make. There is no set path, there is no right or wrong in being an Ayakashi…there is only what you make of it."_

 _"_ _I'll be proud of you no matter what, I was brought to tears when I saw you enter Beacon…the white fox…" Naruto realized something as he remembered playing with a White Fox before entering Beacon, "that was me…"_

 _"_ _I have, and I did watch you grow up…" Heiwa walks over to her son. "I watched you struggle, I watched you claw your way through the darkness, and I see you've become the young man any man should envy…and all women swoon for." Heiwa chuckled a little bit. "But, then again…Weiss wouldn't be too happy with that."_

 _"_ _Naruto." Old Naruto says, "inside of you is a part of me. You're a descendant among the ranks of Ashura that have come and gone before you."_

 _"_ _Your powerful, but remember this, all the power in the world means nothing without someone worth fighting for." Old Naruto peps Naruto as he walks over to him and pats his shoulder. "My Will of Fire, my Nindo…or my promise…is passed onto you…never go back on your word…Dattebayo."_

 _"_ _Dattebayo…" Naruto mutters with Old Naruto, he then smiles as he looks at up at him. "I…I…want to say goodbye to mom…Great Grandpa…"_

 _"_ _Heiwa," Old Naruto walks away from Naruto. "I'll be awaiting you."_

 _Heiwa looks at Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He is proud of you, they are all proud of you."_

 _"_ _My son…my darling little flower, my world." Heiwa looks at him, "as Arthur said to you today…do not mourn me."_

 _"_ _I am happy, content, and free of pain. I am free of the burden that I placed upon myself, I am free of the torture that I felt when I was alive, and I am free to pass on and be at peace." Heiwa looks at Naruto and quivers a little bit with her lip. "I wished that I did have more time with you, but these last couple of months…are perhaps the happiest days of my life."_

 _Images of Naruto and Heiwa eating together, training together, and her watching Naruto and Weiss kiss flooded the landscape as she used her powers to bend the world around them._

 _Thousands of memories, little precious moments of happiness, it all flooded the now white void. Slowly, but surely, Heiwa heard the cries of an infant Naruto._

 _Both turned to the still image of the family photo Naruto had slipped into her grave, "this…here…was the happiest day of my life. The day I brought into this world a boy that would grow up to be a fine young man."_

 _"_ _I will be gone Naruto," Heiwa tells him. "But, I will never be forgotten. For you, Weiss…everyone…you all hold memories of me."_

 _"_ _A person is never dead, they just like to hang around unknowingly…" Heiwa tells him as places both of her hands on his shoulders._

 _"_ _Its morning Naruto…" his mother tells him in an almost whisper. "When you wake up…I will be gone…but my love will never be away from you."_

 _Heiwa pulled her sun into a hug, placing a kiss on his forehead, "and thus…I kindly scatter."_

 _Slowly Heiwa and Old Naruto scattered into White and Gold pedals respectively…leaving Naruto standing there…alone._

 _However, as tears fell into the white void, he bore no growl or grimace on his face. Instead, he found himself warm…smiling._

* * *

Awakening in the garden as the sun rose, Naruto found himself wrapped up into a hug by Weiss. She must've stayed there all night to make sure he wasn't going to get sick or cold. Placing his hands on hers, he lightly squeezes them to wake her up.

"Uh…Naru…" Weiss looked at the back of Naruto's head, before he points towards the sunrise. "Naruto?"

"Snowflake…' Naruto speaks, "can you not feel it?"

"Feel what?" Weiss asks him.

He turns around, facing her with a bright smile, a smile she hadn't seen in almost two days. She was stunned when he kissed her on the forehead, before pressing his forehead against hers. Tears were glistening in his eyes, before he locks eyes with hers, and closes them.

"It's going to be a beautiful day…"


	54. Chapter 54

_(Just as a warning, a lot of skips in scenes…)_

* * *

The Vytal festival has begun, with it many things were happening in Vacuo as well. Luckily this meant that Ballahdeva was going to make any sort of moves, but this calm would only last a few weeks at best.

However, what was calm, and standing was Naruto. he was sitting down in a lotus as he had an Old World Scroll open in front of him. Reading through his Ayakashi eyes as he could decipher the text and kanji.

It was a scroll that was for sure, but what made it important was a scroll written by his mother herself. It detailed various names, locations, suspects of things, potential allies, things called Jutsu, details on himself, and lastly little marked locations on what appeared to be The Dragon Continent, Draco.

The scroll was probably the smallest of the ones she had, and Watts told him that when they left they would gather any sort of scrolls or items from her old hideouts for him to store here.

Naruto had decided he wanted to become an Ayakashi, a true Ayakashi, and learn The Old Arts of Ninshu.

A practice lost by many, practice by very few today, many of them being Ayakashi connected to The Old World.

A week has passed since Heiwa's burial, leaving Naruto to train in the ways, and his current focus was the basic arts.

Cloning techniques, and healing.

In a separate scroll, there was various hand seals drawn with The Kanji name by them.

Slowly, Naruto furled the scrolls back up, placing them in a makeshift pack that consisted of a gym bag and normal backpack sown together. Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the garden, towards Weiss as she stood there waiting for him.

"Princess…" Naruto smiled as he spoke. "I'm sorry if you're still mad at me."

"I'm not, no one is really, granted leaving you here…" Weiss trails off before she sighed. "We've been almost at the hip since this entire thing begun…"

"I know, it'll be hard sleeping normal…but it's not a permanent thing." Naruto cups her cheek with a smile. "I translated The Phoenix Art final steps for you…that's what mom told me you were on."

"Thank you…Naru." She said while pulling him into an embrace. "Please, don't do anything stupid…I like your head where it is."

"Hehe," Naruto chuckles a little bit. "I don't know Weiss…I've been stupid enough by staying here."

"No, its your people, plus there is other Ayakashi probably be subjugated…" Weiss tells him as she looks up at him. "You're going to be a hero."

"They'll try to paint me as a villain." Naruto told her as he looked away, but then turns back to her and smiles. "However, Talia is going to The Vytal Tournament to testify against Ballahdeva in a political speech that a certain someone we know secured…"

"Ozpin?"  
"Yep…good o'l Oz-Dad."  
"That's always been a funny nickname…I still want to hit your actual dad in the mouth."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto laughs a little, "if he does something stupid I'll let you take a tooth."

"If you do something stupid I'm taking yours." Weiss locks her eyes into his eyes. "I should…"

Naruto stops by placing his lips onto hers, slowly, they kissed. Both enjoying each other's company for the last few moments they could.

After they broke the kiss, Weiss had her forehead against his promise, "promise me you'll be okay."

* * *

Naruto was up all night, several smoke plumes appeared around as white pale clones appeared, he pulled on his hair. "Gah how did my ancestor do this?!"

Taking a minute, the blonde sighs, before making them disperse. Slowly, but surely, he gathered aura and loosened it up to make it less refined. Less refined aura was turned into chakra, chakra is what was used to fuel Jutsu.

Years of self-training and teaching would have to be changed during a week, if a threat was coming, more than likely it was coming with the powers The Old World. He needed to be ready, he must be ready, he had many he had to protect.

* * *

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto calls out as several plumes of smoke arise around him, three clones that were perfect appeared.

An entire day of practice, an entire day of loosening his aura into chakra and visualization led him to this moment. "Yo, we did it!"

He was surprised to hear his clones talking, "yeah we did, we're the best."

"Yeah, wait until Weiss gets a load of us hahaha." A clone stated as he brushes his nose with finger, "blonde squad is online hahaha."

Naruto chuckled as well, "well this is all good and all, but I read that you guys transfer memories on your death…so…"

The young master formed the release seal, making them explode, only to blush as the one talking about Weiss…was…really talking about Weiss.

Lust was a powerful thing that even effected his clones it seems.

Shaking his head, he gripped his fists as he began to go back to training.

* * *

Shirtless, sleepy and tired, Naruto was breathing hard as several clones now five in total all assumed a combat stance.

Clones weren't affected by the status of the user, physical strain and all. Each of them had assumed a different combat stance that Naruto and they had read out of the scrolls. Many of them were busy going over the kata and steps listed in the scrolls.

Naruto also had his own scroll for Frog Kumite in front of him as he studied, making the stances it listed down, and noticed that the scroll was signed by Great Grandfather. It appeared that back in The Old World his Great Grandfather probably wanted to generalize the teachings of the martial art.

Two days have now passed, more than likely Weiss was stepping out of her Bulwark now.

Sakura was also reading out of several scrolls nearby, ones that Naruto lent her.

However, she wasn't taking the initiative like Naruto and jumping right into it.

Although he hadn't master cloning to the extent of his ancestors, he had mastered it enough to be effective up to six clones. It wasn't bad for self-teaching and learning on the fly, but it was no where near the level of his ancestors.

He came to terms that perhaps that level wouldn't be ascertained at his current level, not by a long shot.

As close as he was to becoming a full Ayakashi, he wasn't a full Ayakashi.

His clones dispersed, breaking him of his thoughts, flooding his head with information while making his nose bleed. Breathing hard as he knelt, he felt like someone was just kicking him in the head.

* * *

"Weiss, Weiss…Weiss!" Yang yells, pressing her ears against their dorm…all she heard was music. _"Gone for nearly three weeks and this what she does on her day back…the day before the tournament…luckily we're now participating at the very least."_

Busting through the door after scanning the scroll, Yang stopped when she caught Weiss in a very…compromising position. "Oh my God..."

"Shut the door, get out!" Weiss screeches as she used Naruto's jacket to cover herself…where she had previously had it to where she could smell it.

Yang slammed the door, blushing mad, but then a Cheshire Smile creeped on her face in cartoony fashion. "So…Weiss…got the itch gone yet?"

 _"_ _Shut up Yang!"_ Weiss yells from inside of the dorm, the sound of dressers and a closet slamming indicating that she was moving fast to get herself clothed.

Laughing, Yang threw her head back, this was the best news other than her breaking it off with Mercury when she discovered he fed her false information. He was in the hospital right now, who'd thought car accidents could happen inside of a room?

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard, roaring out as he picked up a boulder. Walking with it through the camp, the blonde leaned to the sides as he stepped. His black sclera giving light to his blazing red irises, a light that many people could see in the dark.

Hazel and Arthur were busy talking to Sakura and her fellow leaders when he walked by.

Hazel was impressed, that was an easy ton he was carrying, albeit, it was a struggle. However, Hazel was a master martial artist himself, and he knew that the best teachings were learned in baby steps.

"So, there is the issue with building a sustainable crop system here…there isn't much to work with." Sakura tells Watts, only to look at Naruto as he looked at him. "What do you think we should do?"

* * *

After a light nap, in the morning, Naruto was up with his sword in hand. Spinning it around in his hand. He sliced several trees down, before slicing them apart. A line of rebels was forming to take the various pieces of wood back.

Slicing tree, after tree, Naruto used the Gale Crystal to sharpen his sword as he dashed about. Quickly, efficiently, cutting down tree after tree. Cutting down one more tree, he failed to see the child standing under it, that was until a mother cried out.

Without thinking, Naruto dashed in front of the child, catching the falling tree with his bare palm. Everyone, to every man and woman, even Sakura…stopped. They all looked at Naruto's hair as it temporarily stayed white, until it flashed back to blonde and he was forced to move the child out of the way along with himself from under the massive oak tree.

Breathing in deeply, Naruto looked at himself, _"I could feel it…the…power…"_

He got up, helping the child up as well, _"it was incredible."_

Sakura looked at him, before nodding, giving him a thumbs' up as she went back to reading the scrolls.

* * *

Weiss was stepping forwards, creating eccentric movements with her swords. This wasn't like her uniformed movements, they were more like random slices and jabs that anything. However, if one was reading the scroll she had by her, they were anything, but, ununiformed.

Every step was specifically to throw someone's defense off, from the close whirl to the long spear stab, Weiss had sweat rolling down off her. However, in her heart, she imagined Naruto right by her all the way with his complementary style of fighting to hers.

She missed him, which drove her nuts the first two days…enough to where she had used his old jacket to smell him…and one thing led to another.

Brushing these thoughts away, the heavy pounding in her chest, she sighs as she went back to training. An Ice Crystal was flaring to life as she sliced the air in front of her, creating a white trail of ice that she then used her semblance to launch.

Deep breaths, the loosening of one hands, and the flexibility to move in any which direction to dodge. That is what Weiss was doing, and she had observers in the form of Nora and Pyrrha.

Both taking notes for Jaune, but both remarked at something…Weiss was a far cry from the spoiled girl she seemed to have been, she was now more mature in a way. Calm, collected, they dare say that she acted like her older sister.

Looking up at the various military transports and airships, they could only imagine that Winter was looking down from there with a smile on her face.

* * *

Naruto punched the air in front of him, his sword jingled as he moved, bare chested and moving to where the golden ribbon fluttered in the wind. His now white clothing with orange trimming fluttered in the wind.

As he moved, projecting chakra out instead of aura, he moved the sands around him. Gusts of wind from the crystals that he drew power from within pockets was growing in power, chakra acted like a magnet to these Dust Crystals…drawing on their latent elemental chakra.

However, the more elemental chakra he drew from the crystals, the more he figured how to create his own. That's when he thrusted his palm forward after forming The Tiger Seal, "Gale Palm!"

A blast of wind blew forth from his palm, smashing into the boulder he had carried into the desert with him, it shattered the stone as it impacted. Breathing with relaxed calm breaths, Naruto nods, before forming clones.

He walked over to a flat rock, using it to it on as his clones studied scrolls, various scrolls, as he mediated.

* * *

Night had fallen on Naruto as he was situated up in the mountains, slowly, but surely Grimm had been attracted to his location. However, unlike the last few times, he had started to get a hold over his domination ability.

Several Gorilla Grimm were standing guard over him now, all with blue eyes and healed wounds from the aura that they had been imparted with. Yin was flying above him in the various mountains, hunting down any potential threats from the air.

Rexy was by him as well as his main guard, slowly, but surely Naruto opened his eyes out of his fifth meditation of the day. Slowly, taking a deep breath, he looked at his Grimm.

"Rexy, take them to the camp, help them set up housing structures with Cinder and Emerald." Naruto instructs Rexy, "I'm getting closer…and I want to be alone for when it happens."

Rexy nods, bowing a little bit, "yes my brother."

Rexy leads The Blue-Eyed Grimm towards the small encampment that was around Naruto's family home. Minato had stayed behind as well, much to Anko's protesting, but he assured her that he'd be back home.

Slowly, Naruto turned to face Minato. "You said there was a dragon in these parts, right?"

"Yes," Minato told his son as he walked towards him. "I have it marked down on your map…you do realize that this is a foolish errand, right?"

"Can you stop me?"  
"No…I can't."

Naruto extended his arm out, "though we will never be father and son Minato…I extend my hand out to you as brothers."

Minato chuckles as he takes the arm, "I'll gladly take that."

* * *

Emerald was taking deep breaths as she was exhausted, several houses had been built over the night, along with a carpenter building for anyone trained in carpentry to start building more refined items to make these houses livelier and loveable.

Rexy came up to her, helping her towards a house, she smiles and lean into him.

Cinder was discussing things with Zuko as he hobbled about, still very much injured. The Younger Fall was explaining on how to unlock The Sharingan to The Older Fall. She was intent in his lesson, listening to every bit as she could.

She wanted that power, that power could save the life of her friends and her brother.

Sakura walked by them, reading over scrolls still, only to watch Naruto walk back into camp with Minato. The mixed hair girl looks on as several more Grimm followed him, she had been disturbed when Rexy first brought Grimm into the encampment, but now they were more of boon.

The gorilla Grimm were stacking blocks of wood up as a Deathstalker cut down the trees, and Beowulfs planted new seeds. These Grimm, no Pawns…Neo Grimm? She couldn't think of a name for them, Rexy would be the most unique case since he used to be a Grimm.

The blonde walked over to her, before smiling, "well Sakura…I'm close."

"I can tell, just by looking at you, your aura is completely different."  
"No, its no longer aura…I loosened it all up, made it less refined…Chakra."

Sakura dropped her scroll to the ground, "no…"

"Oh yes," Naruto told her as he smiles. "I'm on the edge now, and I believe that all I need in a little hurdle to fully achieve my Ayakashi form."

"So, what, you going to pick a fight with a Dragon or something?" Sakura jokes, only…Naruto wasn't laughing like usual. "Oh my God you're serious."

Naruto nods as he looks at her, "I won't be leaving until tomorrow morning…but can you do me a favor and have someone record a final message…just in case?"

Sakura patted his shoulder, "sure…but I don't think it will be needed."

* * *

Weiss was breathing hard; the first battles of the tournament were to begin tomorrow. She watched as Ruby practiced, before watching Winter walk towards her. "Winter!"

"Hey Weiss…" Winter sits by Weiss in the stands. "So…I see that you've been training hard."

"Harder than I ever had…"  
"I see…well that's good my sister…that's very good."  
"Yeah…"  
"You miss him?"  
"It's been a week, am I supposed to feel this uneasy?"

Winter chuckled a little bit, "you two didn't make love, did you?"

Weiss blushes deeply, before shaking her head, "Winter that's not funny!"

"I wasn't joking, I was being serious…brat." Winter punches her sister in the arm gently. "That's good…I was right to trust him after all…"

"Who?"  
"Naruto…he's a perfect gentleman, and…well…father wants to meet him at last."

Weiss looked at Winter, "really?"

"Yes," Winter tells her sister, she sighs before looking at the airships. "Don't expect any miracles, more than likely our father will just shrug him off as some sort of gold digger…and we both know that isn't true."

"I know…but Winter…am I supposed to feel this, uneasy…I mean…I miss him and it's only been a week, am I supposed to feel this lonely?" Weiss asks her sister, hoping for the answer.

"I don't know, love works mysteriously, some people can go years upon years without seeing their significant other…and others can't even stand being away from them an entire day." Winter chuckles, "you've dated him straight for two months now, so I'd say you both are going steady at beast."

Weiss blushed at the answer Winter gave, "yeah…I wonder what he's up to now."


	55. Chapter 55

The Cloud Mountains, the highest point in Vacuo, less than seven hours away from where Naruto's home was. A land full of Grimm, Grimm that obeyed a singular voice, a voice of an Ancient One.

A Dragon.

From what Naruto read of his mother' scroll that morning, Dragons were heavily connected to nature. Like the ancient spirits of Mount Myoboku. They absorbed natural energy, they channeled it, they used it for everyday purposes.

When natural energy became tainted during The Great Fall, so did they.

It was a demise of a ritual, a long sacred ritual.

Slowly, Naruto walked, wearing his newer clothing. A white overcoat with orange trimmings, his black pants had become white as well, with blue trimmings. He wore plated armor over the clothing, given to him by the rebels.

The land he was in, it would've been formerly known as Iwagakure a thousand years ago from what he read, Land Hidden in The Clouds.

It was literal, few mountain trails still existed from that time, but the ancient structures and temples remained if one gazed upon the mountains hard enough.

Sorely, however, many people didn't come this way because of The Grimm.

Behind Naruto, as he rode his horse, was a small platoon of Grimm he himself had begun to take control of. He himself would fight the dragon, but his Grimm would act as buffer between him and the mighty beast.

Dragons weren't exactly Grimm, they were almost like Ayakashi…save unlike Ayakashi they could be corrupted by the dark energy that had seeped into the world during The Great Fall.

He shuddered, humanity used have populations near the billions at one point…he could imagine the sheer destruction The Great Fall wrought upon the world…the overwhelming number of Grimm forming through negative energy caused by negative emotions.

Anger, Hatred, sadness, pain, and many others in between.

Grimm and Ancient Ones such as Dragon held discrimination on who'd they kill, a few Ancient Ones and Dragons had killed Ayakashi in the past…but Ayakashi were probably hundreds strong now…just hidden away.

Following the old ways just enough to stay in the guise of normal society, do normal things, and maybe they themselves didn't realize the power that was brimming inside of them like Umbra and Illumine did.

It was persecution of the masses, sacred bless offered nothing in return, only fires of war and suffering.

That one phrase, written in the scroll, it said it all about that time point history.

Slowly coming to a stop, Naruto looked around, it was quiet.

No birds, no animals, no Grimm, nothing but him and the Grimm he brought up the mountains.

He still felt like he was being watched, somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel eyes were upon him from somewhere. Taking a deep breath, he looked along the mountain tops, before discovering a temple on a nearby trail.

Looking up at the sun, he knew that today the first rounds of The Tournament were to begin.

Sighing, he clutched his hands into a fist. _"It's watching me…I can feel it."_

His eyes caught movement, near the top of the taller mountains, it was slight…but he swore he saw a head poke up from the side of the mountain.

Dragons were remarkably large, very large, about the size of Battleship Class Airship, and those were at least two hundred feet long and every bit fifty feet wide. Not too mention the wing span alone, if a Dragon was hiding…it wasn't out of fear.

What did they have to fear, they never even looked up, because nothing had the gall to challenge them. They were right, Naruto wasn't about to take the battle to the sky, he wouldn't last a minute.

He had a plan laid out, he was to try to force to stick the valleys and lower ground, to where his greatest strength in Mokuton played well.

The dropping of a stone broke him out of his thoughts, before he looked up at the dropping point. There was a Grimm there…just…looking at him.

Perhaps the dragon here wanted to kill Naruto himself, how dare an Ayakashi intrude upon its territory!

Perhaps this Grimm simply broke cover, but normally Grimm attack right afterwards, and they were mindless in the regard if they were young like that Beowulf. It seemed like it was ready to lunge, but it stopped itself short, Naruto could see that.

Curious, Naruto looked over at Kattapa who was with him Grimm Platoon, "Kattapa…what is it doing?"

"It's receiving orders, that how Grimm looked under your mother's control from a distance, impulses of energy. Dragon's still have aura…but you could call it Dark Chakra since it is more along the lines of that ancient energy." Naruto nods at Kattapa's answer. "Understand Young Master?"

"Yes, I understand…this Dragon wants me alone and it wants to kill me itself." Naruto takes a deep breath, "it's not hiding…it's waiting."

"When two Ayakashi are near each other, if they have respective Grimm under their control, usually those Grimm do not act unless ordered to do so…like two powerful forces, there is no action between unless they change their direction." Kattapa tells Naruto, the large Beowulf looks at The Wild Grimm. "It beckons you."

Taking another deep breath, Naruto looked at his platoon of Grimm, "you all head back…"

"Master?" Kattapa questions him, making sure he had heard Naruto right. "Did you just order us back?"

"Yes…I didn't stutter, if it wanted to attack me already…it would have." Naruto chuckled a little bit. "That or I am walking right into a well-placed trap."

Naruto jumps up, meeting The Wild Grimm, before The Grimm growled at him. However, that's when the biggest roar, ear splitting and all, sounded throughout the mountain range. The blonde's eyes opened wide as a giant shadow casted over him, flying towards the top of the mountain.

Through the mist, Naruto could make out a flatten area, it looked like a temple of sorts.

"I see…" Naruto says, he then looks at The Wild Grimm. "You heard your master…lead me."

The temple complex, or what was a temple complex, was large. Winds whipped about, gusts made snow pelt the top of the temple. It was cold, much colder than the ground near the desert. Slowly, Naruto looked around, noticing interesting writing in Kanji.

 _"_ _The Lightning Temple,"_ Naruto looked at it, it had depictions of an eight-tailed octopus with the head of an Ox. _"That must be The Haichibi…Gyuki."_

Suddenly the temple shook, a large shadow over casts Naruto as turned to see The Dragon, looking down upon him. The blonde looked right back up at him, both them locking eyes.

* * *

Weiss woke up, she was breathing hard as she looked around her dorm room. It was lonely in there, she had a match tomorrow morning, some technical issues with the radar system delayed the tournament. However, she felt very uneasy, getting up she slipped on her usual clothing.

Walking out into the hallway, she could hear banter from her Team and Team JPNR.

 _"_ _Naruto…promise you aren't doing something stupid."_

* * *

Naruto faced the mighty beast, "so…do you talk?"

 **"** **You're upon my lands, my mountains, do not speak lest spoken too…worm."** Naruto face fell flat, but he then watched the dragon land on the flatter part of the temple.

The entire complex was at leas two miles wide, and two miles across, a perfect square, supported by columns on the other side. Looking at the giant beast, the blonde guessed it must be at least two hundred feet…and the wing span alone was about the same size of its body.

Its long tail whipped the air, its red body gave betrayal to its sickly green eyes as it looked down upon Naruto. it walked around Naruto, the flooring of the temple quaking as it stepped, it let out a massive roar as it walked around Naruto.

When Naruto didn't budge, it merely walked back to where it would face him directly. **"I don't smell urine or feces upon you, you came here on your own volition…have you a death wish Ayakashi?"**

"You know me by my smell alone, at least my people." Naruto tells him, but sighs. "But, you're wrong…I'm not a full Ayakashi…not yet anyway."

 **"** **I am Grigori, Lord of The Cloud Mountain."** Grigori states with a booming voice, it then lowers head to look at Naruto. **"You smell of Ancient Blood…"**

"My mother was Heiwa Uzumaki, but you would know her as Salem." Grigori's eyes narrowed at Naruto, it roars out as it looks at his aura…noticing it was loosen and unrefined. "My Great Grandfather is my namesake…for I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Grigori looked deep into the soul of Naruto, finding the visages of giant nine tailed fox swirling in his spirit. **"House of Kurama…"**

"That's right." Naruto told the dragon, he reached back gripping his sword. "Are we to do battle?"

 **"** **Are we to battle, why of course, that power you wield would give me the power to destroy Vacuo and overrun it with my Grimm."** Naruto's eyes narrowed, and Grigori laughs with an echo booming around the mountains. **"You see young half breed, Dragons like us can kill and absorb the souls of our victims when we eat them…of course I want your power…all of its latent potential and everything!"**

Naruto barely had time to react when he heard the whooshing of wind, followed by Grigori's tail trying to smack him off the temple. He avoided by jumping, up but was forced to use Gale palm to blast himself away when Grigori attempted to catch Naruto in his maw.

 **"** **Gaaah?!"** Grigori backed up, he shook his head. **"Jutsu…in that case…Yol!"**

Naruto's eyes widened when a torrent flame emerged from Grigori's mouth, making him run around the dragon as the mighty beast attempted to burn him alive. The blonde formed three clones as they scattered and traded places with one another as they did.

Grigori turned around, catching one in his maw, only for smoke to burst from it. Growling, it turned around, only to get met with a giant ball of energy. "Super-Large Rasengan!"

The blast from the might ball of energy kicked Grigori back, sprawling onto the temple ground, before the dragon got up and righted itself. Roaring out, he began to flap his massive wings, before igniting the air in a torrent flame that killed Naruto's second and third clone.

Reaching out with his fist, Grigori grabbed onto a stone, before hurling it at the broken temple. As he did, he saw the broken temple shatter, but watched as Naruto emerged from it with another construct of energy in his hand.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto screams as he launches the ball at Grigori, the dragon taking flight in response as it dodged the bladed of ball of energy as it exploded in a dome of pure wind. "Damn it!"

The teen landed on the floor while tumbling forwards, forming two Rasengan in his hands as he created an outer shell for them, so he could throw them.

The shadow of Grigori passed over him, he looked up, before watching attempt it trying to dive bomb the temple.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was forced to jump off the structure as his foes powerful body slammed into it. Destroying it completely, causing a minor earthquake around them as trees and rocks shook loose.

* * *

Landing on the side of the mountain, Naruto ran full spring, vaulting over various debris as rubble rolled down the mountain towards him.

He was in awe of the power Grigori, perhaps this was a very bad idea. His aura flared to life around him as he saw Grigori dart past him in the sky. **"Yol!"**

Naruto's eyes widened as a torrent of flame flooded the forest in front of him, forcing him to jump up as a boulder flew off the side due to a bump. He landed on the boulder, before kicking it towards Grigori while his aura exploded around him.

Grigori was hit in the face by the large stone, making him stop with the flames, but open his maw to catch Naruto. the blonde responded by forming two Rasengan once more and throwing them into the gaping maw of The Dragon.

The dragon roared in pain as the balls expanded, exploding inside of his mouth, but no sooner than they did the damage was it already being healed as dark blue energy exploded around Grigori, this dark energy allowed him to rear back and launch a gust of wind from his mouth that sent Naruto careening into the side of the mountain.

Tumbling down the mountain, coughed up a little bit of blood as he stopped himself, before turning to face the dragon as it neared him.

"Mokuton: Deep Forest Emergence!" Naruto calls out as he slams his palm into the ground.

Grigori barely dodged the numerous spikes the size of oak trees as they exploded around Naruto, intent to skewer to him, but luckily for him he had enough distance to effectively dodge.

Naruto took the opportunity to form clones, who began to form Rasenshuriken on their own, and throw them into the air. About a good six, all of them spread out, forming domes of wind that Naruto watched awe struck as Grigori negotiated.

Running into the forest with his clones, the blonde was as the straggler clone was crushed when Grigori landed and began to chase them. His four other clones dashed quickly, but allowed him to go ahead as they both formed large Rasengan into their hands.

Suiciding themselves, they crashed into Grigori to slow him down, and they barely managed to do so. Only for the giant dragon to turn around and crash his tail into the mountain. Crushing Naruto's last clone as the blonde running next to it watched.

Quickly Naruto hopped over the dragon's tail, before throwing a newly formed Rasenshuriken and slicing the very tip of it.

 **"** **RAAAGHHHHH!"** Grigori screams in pain as he slammed his body towards Naruto, attempting to catch him in his maw.

The blonde teen dodged to the left, the right, and sped up as he slid over an edge as Grigori slid down the mountain past him. _"Now!"_ Naruto slammed his hands down, _"Mokuton!"_

Branches exploded around Grigori as the massive dragon roared out, thrashing against them as he leveled himself to stop sliding. Turning his back up towards Naruto, the blonde was forced to break concentration as the massive dragon unleashed another torrent of flame towards him.

He formed a barrier, feeling all the branches, he had around Grigori snap in the process, but luckily his barrier held up as the dragon ended the flames.

A shadow overlooked Naruto, he quickly formed clones whose chakra exploded them as well. They all caught Grigori, using chakra and aura to both strengthen themselves as much as possible and then toss the dragon together as a unit.

Grigori roars out, before he rights himself and begins to fly some more.

Quickly taking out his sword, Naruto spun it around to where he had a Burn Crystal loaded and ready.

The roar of Grigori was the only warning he got when he saw the beast dive down, crashing into the ground, unleashing a shockwave that knocked him off the mountain.

* * *

In the air, Naruto righted himself, before calling to Yin.

The massive Nevermore came, allowing Naruto land in her saddle as they flew low. Grigori was not too far behind them as they flew lower into the nearby valley.

 **"** **I own the skies, you have no hope!"** Grigori blew a torrent of fire from his mouth as Yin dived into the water to avoid, both allowing her to stay safe and make Grigori overpass them.

Flying out of the water, Yin was giving her mast some aura for him to convert into chakra. "Master…this is insane."

"I know, I've never thought this through hahaha!" Naruto laughs a little bit, but in truth he was terrified now. _"I should've listened to Weiss!"_

Flying up, Yin barely catches the glimpse of Grigori, before dashing to the right and avoiding the giant beast. Naruto held on, charging chakra into his blade. As Grigori appeared in the clouds, his mouth wide open, Naruto blasted his own gout of flame at the monster.

Grigori bellows, screeching in pain, before flying upwards into the mountains overlooking the valley.

They were now over a great lake, a lake that was surrounded by old ruined homes and buildings.

Slowly, Naruto watched as Yin grew tired. "Yin, he wants me…go!"

"Mas-Master!" Naruto unsaddled himself as Yin flew low, allowing him to jump off.

He watched as his Nevermore flew off, making him sigh in relief, only for to watch in horror as Yin was torn apart by Grigori when he appeared above her and collapsed his maw around her.

"YIN!" Naruto screams, only to watch in sadness as the feathers from Yin fell around the area.

 **"** **Hahaha!"** a demonic laughter filled the air as Grigori landed near a hill overlooking the lake. **"Fool, do you think I was just going to focus on you…that Nevermore made a tasty snack!"**

"That Nevermore had name!" Naruto roars, as he brings his fists to his side. "And, her name was Yin!"

Chakra exploded around him, creating a boom and a screech as the blonde formed clones around him. "Die!" Naruto screams as he and his clones throw scattered Rasenshuriken at Grigori.

Only the beast charged through them, receiving very little damage as he smacks Naruto and clones off their little perch of land and into the water.

Naruto was slowly, but surely, drifting under. His sword fell from the scabbard he had slid it back into, falling quickly to the bottom. His eyes drifted, before closed them, his last fainting thoughts was of all his friends and his love.

 _"_ _Weiss…"_


	56. Chapter 56

Darkness, that's all he could see, slowly drifting into the dark void. Naruto looked around himself, before looking at the glimmer of light above him. _"Is this it…is this my end?"_

 _"_ _No…it can't be…"_ Naruto clenched his hands, he growls as bubbles appear around his mouth. _"I…I can't let it end like this!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Then why are you here?"_** Naruto turned to see a giant fox behind him, slowly the fox lifted its snout to push Naruto upwards. **_"If your ending isn't here yet, then I suggest you claw…struggle, and fight."_**

 _"_ _Great Gramps…?"_ Naruto questions, _"are you really here?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Inside all Ayakashi is us, we are you, and you are us. We are a part of you as much as you are of us, you're the child of a Bijuu…there is no comparison. I suggest to you, to reach deep into the darkness…against the dying light…there you will find the power you need."_** Naruto watched as Kurama faded away, but slowly he watched as the giant fox smiled. **_"Go…we'll be watching you."_**

Naruto felt something warm around him, before looking over his shoulder to see a transparent Weiss, his friends were all at the bottom of the void. _"Wake up sleepy head!"_ Nora calls out, she had a smile on her face. _"We need you here with us ya know…otherwise Weiss will go crazy!"_

 _"_ _Nora…"_

 _"_ _I've seen your power firsthand, this isn't enough to take you down, stand up!"_ Ren calls out to him, he placed his hand on Naruto's back as well. _"You're our brother in arms."_

 _"_ _Ren_ …"

 _"_ _Hey me and Jaune still want our rematch!"_ Stated Pyrrha as she placed her hand on his back, Jaune joining in as well. _"Yeah, so don't go slacking on us otherwise we'll pass you up!"_

 _"_ _Pyrrha…Jaune…"_

 _"_ _You're like a big brother to me, one I never had."_ Ruby says to Naruto as she places her hand on his back, _"so please…don't give up!"_

Naruto clenched his fists, _"Ruby…"_

 _"_ _We're faunus…we stand tall!"_ Blake and Velvet placed their hands-on Naruto.

Slowly, but surely, a light appeared around Naruto.

 _"_ _We love you, and we're here for you."_ Naruto eyes widened…these were all past conversations he had with people.

Ozpin, Anko, his brother and sister, Minato, Heiwa, everyone placed their hands on him.

Slowly the light blinded out the darkness, himself, until he was the light. The darkness was slowly pulled back, revealing everyone standing there. He saw it, he saw it then, his power wasn't his own. This power was the willpower he had gained from others, to take his promise that he'd protect them all.

As he landed on the ground, he looked back up at the light, Weiss was still hanging to him. _"Promise me you'll be okay…"_

Naruto clutched his eyes as he brought his hands around Weiss, who was clutched around him. Crouching down as everyone landed him gently on his feet, he smiles as he jumps up towards the light.

 _"_ _I swear that I will come back to you, and I'll be here for you!"_ Naruto declares as he neared the light.

* * *

Grigori had walked towards the water where Naruto had been slung into, he figured the teen must've drowned by now. The dragon wouldn't admit it out loud, but it had been a battle, quick but nonetheless a battle.

However, when he gazed into the water, he jumped back as a beam of light emerged from the water. The light itself was red or blue in color, it was orange. Slowly, but surely, he could see a figure arise from the light.

* * *

Sakura, and everyone at the encampment looked up into the sky, they from the distance, a beam of light reach into the sky. Slowly, she felt it, the chakra that Naruto described. It was astounding, astounding that she was brought to her knees.

"Lady Sakura!" A man ran over to her, she was helped up. "What is wrong?"

"He's done it…" Sakura says and catches everyone's attention. "He's finally become an Ayakashi!"

* * *

The beam of light dispersed away from Naruto, unlike the flaming red that he had around while trying to achieve this form, the glow around him was an orange flame. It moved softly, contorting upwards along his body as it spread away by foot.

Around him, was an orange shroud of sorts, it too being made of the chakra that he had unleashed from within to become an Ayakashi. His hair was pointed out in all directions, flowing with the chakra that traveled upwards around him.

His two-front hair formed a set of hornlike features, turning around to face Grigori, the blonde hair slowly turned a soft white as his flamelike chakra screeched out as he roared out. **"Wraaaaghhh!"**

He boomed with an echo so fierce that if Grigori wasn't standing there, he would've sworn it was some type of Ancient One or a fellow Dragon. However, Naruto stood there, the rocks floating upwards that were next to him.

His black sclera was glowing from the blue irises that he now had, vertically his pupil formed in the eye as he looked right at Grigori.

This large outcry of energy, this limit breaking amount of chakra flowing from the boy, Grigori didn't know why…he took a step back.

The white haired, full blooded, Ayakashi Naruto stood there. Unmoving, a glare never leaving his face, but then he spoke. "You…are not the one to beat me."

"My power isn't my own, it's the extension of the others I have come to protect…to cherish the most…you said you would harm Vacuo…how dare you." Naruto explodes with energy as he roars out. **"What gall!"**

Grigori watched as Naruto walked on top of water, his eyes widened, before he roared out. **"This is no game child, this is where your life ends now!"**

Grigori blew forth a torrent of flame to where Naruto was standing, to his surprise the teen just stopped, allowing the flames to wash over him. The dragon looked around, his flames dispersed, leaving Naruto standing there…unscathed.

Naruto didn't even let Grigori speak, he appeared to the monster's face with an impressive amount of speed, and then kicked it hard enough to make the beast rear back and its head turn to the direct it was kicked in.

Slowly falling, almost floating down on his own will, Naruto stood under the dragon his arms crossed. "I can see why you meant latent potential…I feel…amazing."

"Its like someone took my power, cranked it up to eleven and told me to go have fun with it." Naruto tells Grigori as he walks forward, making the dragon step back. "I am not some mere child no more, I am no longer afraid of you…I never was to begin with…but now I don't stand in awe of your power."

"The power of one thing, cannot equate to the power of the many, you're but one…while I am the collection of all hopes and dreams that my friends have given to me." Naruto tells the dragon as he brings his fists to his side. "I am Uzumaki Naruto…"

His chakra exploded outwards once more, "an Ay **akashi!"**

Grigori roars out as his dark chakra covers him, before he blasts fire towards Naruto once more, only for the blonde to jump up and form two orange Rasengan in his hands. They grew quickly as he launched them, the screeching made Grigori stop blowing fire and dodge back.

The resulting grinding and explosion caused water to flow into the craters where Gregory had been standing.

Landing back on the water, Naruto raised his hands, making branches explode from the bottom of the lake. Grigori eyes widened as he thrashed about, making waves as he managed to rip away the branches enough to where he flew into the air.

The teen Ayakashi looked up, his eyes never left Grigori as the dragon dived forwards, only for the giant beast to be stunned when Naruto caught him by the tail when he dodged. Smirking in a way only a dragon could, Grigori tried to lift Naruto up, only to feel resistance.

 ** _"_** ** _What?!"_** Grigori heard Naruto roar as he felt the blonde jump up and toss the dragon over his shoulder.

The dragon slammed hard into the ground, roaring and screeching as Naruto landed on top of him and reached back. "Waahah!" Naruto screams as he punches onto the abdomen of Grigori, creating a shockwave from the impact.

This made Grigori blanch as the dragon roars, trying to move, before he felt Naruto jump from him.

Grigori roars as he gets up, he screams as he looks at Naruto. **"You dare make a mockery of me?!"**

"I don't mock fools, they do it too much themselves…" Naruto looks at Grigori in the eyes, "I'm the child with the linage to The Bijuu. I am an Ayakashi, you're nothing but an afterthought…"

 **"** **How dare you!"** Grigori screams as blue and red orbs fly off body. **"I will obliterate you with a technique by Bijuu…you little shit!"**

Naruto jumped backwards, closing his eyes.

 _Kurama stood there, he looked at Old Naruto, and then they both looked at Naruto. they nodded, showing Naruto, what negative and positive chakra looked like. Which was no different from the aura he was using while training to become an Ayakashi._

 _They both had smirks on their faces both giving each other a fist bump, before extending it out to Naruto. "Go and get him/_ _ **kick his ass.**_ "

Naruto snapped his eyes open, as blue and red orbs formed around him as well. Smiling, he looked right up at Grigori, "I don't feel like losing today…" he clapped both of his hands together.

A purple sphere appeared in front of Grigori as he looked at Naruto, his eyes widen when Naruto formed the same sphere. Only to make it go onto his right hand, his body cracked the ground as he weighed down by the power.

 **"** **Give up!"** Grigori screams, he launched the ball of energy at Naruto. **"Just die!"**

The teen smirks as he jumps up, colliding his attack into the ball. Slowly, but surely Grigori watched as his attack got pushed back. **"Impossible!"**

He looked at Naruto, who had people behind him in transparent form, their willpower driving him forwards. The bursting and deflation of his attack alerted Grigori, who was reeling back tried to bring his hands up to block the attack.

"Give up!" Naruto screams out as he remembered all the people he needed to protect, the mother he loved and lost, his flame in Weiss. "On me **giving up**!"

Naruto slammed the ball of energy into the hands of Grigori, blasting them back as he continued forth with the attack, the ball slamming onto the dragon's chest, before expanding and blasting the dragon backwards with a massive explosion.

The dragon spiraled backwards, skipping across the ground, until it impacted a large hill and dug a drench out from the impact.

Naruto landed on the ground, dashing over at Grigori, before appearing on its snout. "I win…"

The Ayakashi placed his hand on the temple of Grigori, slowly orange chakra flowed and began to beat back dark blue chakra from Grigori as the dragon struggled. In his attempt to get up, Naruto bounded the dragon with Mokuton.

Grigori screams, screeches, and curses the winds as he feels his will being overwritten. **"I am a Dragon, I am Lord of The Cloud Mountains…I am Grigori!"**

"You serve The Night King!" Naruto screams as he finished flowing his chakra into the beast, causing both to glow into a bright light of orange.

* * *

Winter was with General Ironwood as they walked down a corridor, "I'm telling you General that these problems were fixed yesterday."

"Apparently not lieutenant," General Ironwood states as they walk towards a radar station. "Without these radar networks we won't be able to tell if someone is using aerial attacks or not."

"I understand sir, but…wait…" Winter stopped, looking at the red substance on the ground. "Is that blood?"

General Ironwood knelt, wiping his good hand on it, feeling the texture, he then got his pistol and pointed it at the door. "We know you're there, come out, now!"

Slowly, a woman with one silver eye and green walked out from the radar room, she had blood on her sword. "Oh my, looks like I've got good timing."

"You're one of Merlot's people," Winter pulled her blades out. "What are you doing here, how dare you come into a Vale Military Facility!"

"Oh, you Atlas soldiers, so dutifully trained. It was easy to pick apart your times, schedules, and all." Kami states as she turns to them, slinging blood off her sword. "However, I'm merely here to give that bastard Ayakashi a welcome home he'll never forget."

"You're talking about Naruto…aren't you?" Winter asks until she sees General Ironwood glare at her. "Damn it…"

"Schnee, explain, now!" Ironwood demanded.

"Sir…Ozpin recruited me into his circle, I was to keep an eye on one Naruto…formerly known as Namikaze Naruto. He goes by Uzumaki Naruto now, he is on our side, against them, an Ayakashi with a pure heart." Winter tells Ironwood before she took a deep breath. "He's also was the son of Salem."

"I assume that bitch is dead then, good, overpowered if you asked me. A whore too, most women our to mix with noble blood, but that leaves me in a conundrum…what does that make your sister?" Kami questions Winter mockingly as she coyly puts a finger on her bottom lip. "A high-class whore, a slut, or money grubber?"

"You leave my sister out of this bitch!" Winter yells as she launches shards of ice from her swords, only to watch them stop.

Ironwood glares at the woman, firing his gun, only to see the bullet stop midair. She casually took a step away from it, allowing them to pass, making both look at each other. "What was that Schnee?"

"Time Dilation…" Winter growls. "She must've stole Dio's abilities."

"That I did, it was so nice of another Ayakashi to kill him, saved me the trouble. Too bad that one didn't last too long against Lord Ludwig." General Ironwood glared at her. "Oh, come now General, we're not going to have to c _arve a smile,_ aren't we?"

Winter and General Ironwood both got ready as Kami started to walk towards them, "General anticipate her pattern…think of where she'll move next."

"After this is set and done Schnee, we will have a talk about your involvement with Salem and her son." General Ironwood told Winter as they readied up.

Kami smirks dashing full sprint, appearing behind Winter, who barely met swords with the woman.

Licking her lips, Kami, moved to where she was standing in front of Winter. Ironwood struggled to get a clear shot, while Winter tried to move to where he could, Kami turned her head to face Ironwood. She blew him a small kiss, before grabbing Weiss and throwing her at him.

They both were sent through the wall, landing in the bone chilling forest outside as snow fell.

Ironwood and Winter got up, both breathing hard as Kam walked out with a casual stride. "Honestly, I was expecting a challenge, perhaps my darling made me too powerful."

Kami spun her sword around, chuckling as she advanced towards Winter and Ironwood.

Winter spun her swords around, dashing with the aid of her semblance and meeting blades with Kami. "General I don't care if you blast through me, don't make it a fatal wound on me, and just kill this witch when you get a shot!"

Ironwood nodded, aiming his gun at Kami as she causally blocked and dodged against Winter's strikes.

"You know, he originally wanted a Maiden, but I offered him an alternative…an Ayakashi." Kami deflects one of Winter's blades as the woman spun around to slash her, she merely stepped back. "He wanted an Umbra in Ruby Rose…the little cunt."

"I still owe her for slashing my arm off, but unfortunately, Merlot has other plans involving her." Kami grabbed one of Winter's swords barehanded, smirking all the while. "However, Weiss…your sister…I want her to be my little play thing."

Winter lost her edge, she roared out, slashing wildly at the genetic modified woman. Kami smirks when she hears a shot, before activating Time Dilation, and spinning around while grabbing the bullet. As she completed the spin, her Time Dilation ended.

Winter roars out as she forms ice shards around Kami, "die!"

Kami merely jumped away, using Time Dilation consecutively to dodge and weave through the shards. However, she heard another shot roar out followed by others.

She watched as Ironwood aimed at her with an assault rifle, moving forwards as he blasted at her. Winter came to the General's side, before forming a Dash Glyph.

As Winter dashed, dodging some of the bullets in the process, she let her rage cloud her. The only clearing thing was when Kami spun opposite on her heel and kicked Winter's face as she dashed.

This powerful roundhouse made her fall to the ground, backwards as she dashed forwards. Blood gushed from her nose as she was stunned and dazed.

"Schnee!" Ironwood calls out, trying to get to her. "Schnee!"

As Winter watched Kami deflect bullets casually by constant use of Time Dilation, she groans…trying to get up. _"I need to get up, this could only mean an attack…I need to protect my baby sister…c'mon…come on!"_

However, before Kami could reach her, Qrow appeared in front of Kami with tremendous speed. "Not so fast…"

Kami barely dodged the scythe strike from Qrow, before engaging him in a quick duel of speed to where he quickly became overwhelmed.

"What is with you and you scythe wielding pricks about trying to cut off limbs!" Kami yells in his face as she kicks him away. "I do it because I look good…you do it because you suck at being a swordsman!"

Qrow formed his scythe into a sword, "you were saying sweet lips?"

"Bastard…all of you…" Qrow looked on as Kami's one silver eye started to glow, his eyes widened in realization. "All of you…"

"General, inside of the building now!" Qrow yells as he grabs Winter, only for Kami to smirk and stop the light glowing from her eye.

Winter tried to warn Qrow, but by the time she got the first letters of his name out, he was impaled through the chest. Falling to his knees as he collapses onto the ground, making her roll from his grasp. She looks at him, crawling towards him.

He was still alive, barely breathing. "Q-Qrow!" Winter cries out. "Stay with us!"

"Well, that's one down…" Kami chuckles as she turns towards the General. "Just you…baby blue."

"W-wait…" Winter coughs up, secretly giving Qrow some aura. "Pl-please wait…"

Kami turned to her, "oh yes older whore, what is it?"

"I…I…I will go quietly if…if you don't harm anyone else…" Winter tells her. _"I'm sorry Weiss, but…this isn't about just me…I can't…I can't let my friends die here…even…if…"_

Kami smirks, "oh, is that a real offer?"

"Yes…please, just don't harm anyone else…" Kami pondered for a moment. "Hehe…very well."

She appeared in front of Winter, grabbing her by the ponytail and hoisted her up. Smashing her fist onto the woman's stomach to knock her out cold.

"Stop, stop right there." Ironwood orders Kami as he points his rifle at her. "Drop…the girl."

"Oh, daddy doesn't like her playdate?" Kami questions Ironwood as she licks Winter's face. "Her powers will give the tree a nice…lunch."

"What tree?!" Iron demands. "You tell me now!"

"Um, nope, sorry General…I don't listen to piss ants." Kami smirks before she activates Time Dilation.

"Schnee!" Ironwood cries out.

Merlot was riding on a goliath as he looked at the walls of Vale, seeing his lover coming with Winter's unconscious form. He looked at several of the Beowulfs as they took hold of Winter. "Give her to the Widow Makers to cocoon to the tree…"

"I trust all communications are down as well…" Merlot turns to a new comer. "Lionheart."

Lionheart's eyes were glowing green, making Merlot smirk as the man nods.

"Very good, very good…I suppose that's it then. These walls in front of us were designed to withstand an army of Grimm…not Pawns." Merlot got off his goliath and walked towards the walls. "They weren't designed to withstand the power of a God."

Branches slowly grow around, smashing through the metal and stone as they tore away at it. Making a hole, above him, his Nevermore, Griffins, and even a Dragon he had ambushed from Mountain Glenn recently flew towards the warships and Vytal Island.

Soldiers that appeared and took aim at the hole, were only met with laser fire from Merlot's stolen Semblance: Scatter.

Kami led a company of Creepers into the hole as they began to take charge, killing any soldiers…destroying any androids.

As they looked upon Vale City, Merlot heard the sound flood his ears.

Sirens.

The War for Vale has begun.


	57. Chapter 57

The sirens wailed, filling the air with ominous screeching as everyone took note.

Team JPNR were battling another team when the alarms sounded, everything stopped, the tournament…all of it.

Jaune looked around, "Pyrrha…that can't be good."

"No, it's not, those alarms only sound when Grimm have breached the city." Pyrrha tells him, she walks next to him and looks around. "Oh my God…"

News channels with bulletins showed Grimm, Green Eyed Grimm, flooding the streets. Many of them being led by bigger Grimm, like Ogres…giant one-eyed Grimm.

Here was even a multiheaded King Taiju, with many more than two heads wrecking The Eastern Block. "Isn't that…" Nora gulps. "A Hydra?"

Ren's face drained of color when he saw something that made his blood run cold, there on screen was a Nuckaleeve as it rampaged throughout the city. Nora reached over, taking his hand, both were terrified as they looked around.

"No, way this is all bullshit!' The Team Leader from the other team states. 'Now c'mon, fight me, co-aaaah?!"

The Team Leader was grabbed by a Griffin, which proceeded to swallow him whole, this caused a mass panic as people ran for the Airships and Bulwarks.

Jaune happened to notice his family in the crowd before launching himself in the mix, forming a barrier over them as a Griffin attempted to get their fill. The White Knight transformed the barrier around his sword as he sliced the Griffin's head off.

"Son, what's happening?!" Jaune's mom called to him. "Why aren't the cities defenses activating?!"

"I don't know mom, just grab everyone, and go!" Jaune tells his mother as he runs over with Pyrrha behind as they killed another Griffin trying to attack people.

Ren and Nora went into action, spraying bullets and Grenades as they attempted to hit Nevermore and Griffin alike flying around them. That's when they all heard a giant boom, looking over as a Dragon destroyed an Airship that was easily Destroyer Class.

Forming her hammer, Nora batted a Nevermore off a woman as she watched Ren shoot at it. "Jaune!"

"I know Nora, we're too exposed out here, we need to start getting everyone to safety!" Jaune yells out as he watches Team CVFY spring into action.

Coco held her minigun out and let Velvet copy it, before both began to lay down fire upwards as Daichi and Fox stood by them to protect them.

Coco looked at Jaune, "we'll take care of the skies, just hope that Dragon doesn't come near us!"

"I pray it doesn't!" Jaune states as he ran with the crowds. "Move with us, don't get left open!"

Coco nodded, backing up with Velvet as they continued to lay down covering fire.

Ren and Nora both joined the group as they began to escort civilians, several Atlas students began to assist in firing at the skyward Grimm.

* * *

Beacon was receiving the first rounds of Air buses and Bulwarks as Ozpin activated the school's automated defenses. He called his scroll several times, trying to get ahold of Ironwood, Qrow, or Naruto to no avail.

Growling, he watched as the door opens with Glynda, Port, and Dr. Oobleck in full battle gear. "The walls fell, Fallen Wall Protocol was initiated!"

"How long until reinforcements arrive?" Ozpin questions as he stores the photos from his cane into a safe box, while putting a sword into the hollow capsule.

"Three hours at best," Glynda tells him, "Mistral and Atlas have answered our calls…but this isn't good Ozpin…we'll be lucky to be alive in the next hour."

Glynda turned around, before grabbing a Beowulf with telekinesis that tried to break through a school window. Smashing it against the wall, breaking its neck as it attempted to jump through. She looked at Ozpin as they walked down the hallway.

"They're here now, they've must've jumped in before the automatic defenses went up." Ozpin tells them, "scour the school, kill all Grimm."

Glynda and Port nod, dashing off, while Oobleck walks with Ozpin. "The Fall Maiden is secured, moving her towards the saferoom until extraction."

"Very good Oobleck," Ozpin says as they walk, both man look at each other. "What's the count on Grimm?"

"One hundred and eleven Beowulfs, eighty Creeps, an unknown number of Nevermore, an unknown number of Griffin, one Dragon, one Hydra, and one Nuckaleeve. With a bunch of other subtypes and the likes…" Oobleck stares at the walls as they hurried their walk. "This isn't just a normal horde…some of these thing shave very strong aura…especially the dragon."

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were running through the halls, waking people up as they went along. Trying to either to get them to stay and help, or run.

Sun Wukong came running down the hall with Neptune in tow, "this isn't good guys, I haven't seen Jaune and his group come off any of the transports."

"They're alive, if Jaune is anything like Naruto, they aren't going to die so easily." Blake tells him as she looks upon several students gearing up. "You should go…"

"W-what?!" Sun yells out. "No way, I'm not leaving you hear, we're faunus we got this."

"Sun, this isn't like a normal Grimm invasion, these are legendary Grimm inside of the mix…they're trying to get here." Blake tells him, but there was fear in her voice. "And…Adam could be here."

Ruby looks at them, "we need to go guys, we need to protect people!"

"I vote to protect the people as well, Weiss?" Weiss nods in agreement with Yang. "So, let's get to it!"

All of them walked down the halls, only for a Grimm bust through the window, Weiss dashed forwards, skewering it with easy as she activated her semblance. All of them were marching down the halls, before Weiss noticed something, none of their scrolls had a call bar on them.

"Our communication…" Weiss realized with horror, "we need to go to the roof!"

* * *

When the elevator opening, everyone charged out, finding the control room for the communications relay on fire. Ruby quickly got the fire extinguisher and blew the fire out. They looked at it, noticing wires cut instead of ripped out.

"Someone did this on purpose, someone knew this was going to happen." Blake realized with horror as they look around at the trashed monitors and all. "Oh gods…"

Ruby looked at her team and half of Team SSSN, "listen guys, we need to secure the roof…alright. At the very least we can provide covering from here, well I can, and plus from here we can at least make short range calls."

"Wow…Ruby that's very smart." Yang tells her sister, she watches as her sister nods. "So, lead the way baby sis."

* * *

Naruto awoke, laying on top of Grigori, slowly he raised up. Looking around at the very birds, but more importantly…The Grimm.

They all had blue eyes, every one of them, dozens of them, all of them mostly fliers. Looking around, Naruto felt light headed. Walking towards the end of Grigori's belly, the blonde jumped down. Landing near the lake, and he looked down.

His hair was white as snow, his eyes were orange with black sclera, he was an Ayakashi now.

Looking around, he still felt very uneasy, very uneasy.

Reaching down, he got his scroll out, which miraculously only had a few cracks in it. He had several missed calls from Weiss, sighing, he clicked on her number.

 _"_ _All communications are offline now, please stand by."_ Naruto was puzzled by that, Vale's com system was state of the art.

Connecting to Vacuo's network, he searched The Vacuo Wide Web, before coming across news stories. Stories of how Vale was being attacked.

Wait…attacked?!

Naruto quickly put two in and two together, and he quickly put his scroll away. Only in time to hear Grigori awaken, he turned to the massive dragon as it's now blue eyes met his. "If you're looking to fight me again I don't have time!"

 **"** **Master…"** Naruto's eyes widened. **"Grigori and his horde are at thy service."**

Naruto crunched his fists up into a ball, before looking at the dragon. "How long will it take to fly to Vale?"

 **"** **An hour and a half…at full speed."** Grigori responded as he got up, flapping his wings to break the dead trees. **"The Sky Born will join us?"**

Naruto looked at all the Grimm, all _his_ Grimm. He then looked up at Grigori, he felt it was natural for his next movement.

He raised his fist up into the air, before he looked at all of them. "We fly to war!"

The chorus of roars and screeches by Grimm all flooded the mountains.

* * *

Weiss watched as Ozpin arrived on top of the rooftop, "Professor!"

"Ms. Schnee, are you having trouble with Vale wide communications as well?" Ozpin inquires as they look around, noticing several aircraft getting destroyed.

"Yes, someone destroyed The Relay's computers." Weiss told him. "We need to get people out of here, right?"

Ozpin nodded, looking at her, before noticing a small hickey on her shoulder. "What of Naruto…have you heard from him."

"No, I tried calling him last night, but no answer." Ozpin slightly cursed under his breath. "Professor…you don't think they got to him…do you?"

"No…no I don't think so." Ozpin pats her shoulder, he then looks at her. "Where's your father at?"

"He's nearby, why?" Weiss asks. "You're not getting rid of me, I want to stay and fight."

"I know, but you must get him out of here, he'll only be in the way. Any word of your sister?" Weiss shook her head again. "I see…damn…damn…"

"Jaune's here!" Ruby calls out as she watches the elevator open.

"It's been thirty minutes, most of Atlas's military here is destroyed General…please listen to me!" Jaune yells as General Ironwood carries a barely conscious Qrow.

"Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby screams, running over to her uncle as James sat him down. "No-no-no, uncle Qrow!"

"He'll live, better thank Winter the traitor for that…" Ironwood growls out, he then looks right at Ozpin. "What in the hell were you thinking when you took in the son of Salem?"

Everyone looked at him, Yang and all. "Son of Salem…?"

"The very one that could be charging this place now, has she come to secure her son?!" Ironwood demands, only for Ozpin to look at him. "Answer me!"

"She's dead, we'll be if we start falling apart now, we need to focus on pushing back this attack before we can even think about what we're discussing." Ozpin turned around, only to hear the hammer on Ironwood's gun cock back. "You have to be kidding me Jimmy."

"I am not, Ozpin, if you're in league with Ayakashi then there is no hope for you." Ironwood glares at him. "You're a traitor, and I have a feeling that everyone up here is as well!"

Jaune walked up to the man, "look General…I don't know why you're calling us traitors. However, if this about Naruto, it has to wait…but I'd bet my life that he is a hero."

"We've got pressing issues," Weiss suddenly states. "Where is my sister General?"

"Taken…" Weiss's eyes widen with horror. "That one woman, Kami, got to her. She gave herself up if it meant to spare us…I…"

Ironwood takes a deep breath, holstering his gun, "it's been a very bad day in the office…"

He watches as a Battleship Class Airship gets destroyed by the dragon, "they'll be coming here…"

"Which is why you need to listen!" Jaune yells. "I'm not a good fighter, but I am a damn good strategist. We need to pull back all of our available guys here, into Beacon…we can hold here!"

"Jaune's right Jimmy." Ozpin said as he looks around. "Our automatic defenses can take care of smaller Grimm, giving time for us to focus on larger ones."

Ironwood takes a deep breath, looking at Weiss. "I'm sorry…just…listen to me when I say this. Your father is currently in a Bulwark awaiting you. I have landline communications with him, but if you're willing to stay and fight I can send him away."

"Go, get it done!" Weiss states. "I'm staying, I don't care what they bring, we can hold this until someone gets here… _please Naruto…"_

General Ironwood nods, handing Jaune his badge. "You say you're a good strategist, I've seen your scores…prove to me…go!"

Jaune and Pyrrha nod as they run towards the elevator, letting Jimmy take the stairs as they hurried away.

Ruby sets up in an area, arming Crescent Rose to sniper mode as she scanned and took some shots at random incoming Grimm.

Blake and Sun nod, jumping over the side of the building, taking out some Grimm that managed to sneak around some of the defenses.

Yang stood by her sister, intent on protecting her.

Neptune walked over to Weiss and Ozpin. "What can I do?"

"You need to go and rally some of the other students down below, we can't hold this without them." Ozpin tells Neptune, who nods and begins to walk towards the elevator. "Weiss, you are coming, right?"

Weiss shook her head, she was intent to make sure that every one of her friends was safe.

* * *

Jaune was walking towards a few soldiers that had set up short range communications. "Hey, hey guys!"

"Civilian please halt, return to your class or Bulwark."  
"I'm a Hunter, I was sent over here by Ironwood."

Jaune holds up the badge Ironwood gave him, the soldiers look at him, nodding. "Alright then, what are your orders?"

"Withdraw all of your men, tell them to get to Beacon as fast as possible. All sharpshooters need to stay on the walls while GI's and Spartans (Marines.) prepare for a Castle Strategy." Jaune tells them as he looks at the map of Beacon, "they're going to be doing a full-frontal assault."

"How long do you think we got?" One of the soldiers ask.

"Thirty minutes, tops." Jaune watches as Pyrrha communicates a few of the soldiers, and began directing them to where they were needed. "We need to hold out as long as possible, until all the people are evacuated."

"Right!" one of the soldiers manning the radio agrees. "This Buckingham, sound off all A through Z squads, I repeat sound off. We have a Delta Protocol in effect, if you're not protect assets, please make your way towards Beacon Academy."

* * *

Jaune watches as everyone gets ready, "hey you guys, with heavy weapons…go at the top, give that dragon a reason not come here!"

"Everyone GI here, set up defense, nothing gets through these walls. I don't care if it's a _fucking_ army!" Jaune suddenly cusses as he looks at them in the face. "We all have to protect these people, grab guns, grab anything you can, grab a woofer bat!"

"We hold here, tonight we dine in hell!" Jaune raised his sword up, making some of soldiers holler out in agreement as they got to setting up defenses with students.

Pyrrha smiles at him as she watches Ren and Nora come to her side, Jaune walks with them. "Ren…Nora up top with heavy weapons, watch their backs!"

Nora and Ren nod, running towards where the heavy weapons troops where going. Pyrrha looks at Jaune, "Jaune…if we don't make it…"

Jaune pulled her into a kiss, both stayed like this for a few moments, the world seemingly stopping around them. He broke away from her, before looking her in the eyes, he smiles.

"we all…are going home." Jaune tells her, he then unsheathes his sword. "I'll lead melee troops, I can provide barriers."

"I'll cover you with the sharpshooters!" Pyrrha tells him, watching as he ran off.

Coco walked over towards her, "we're setting up gun positions towards the entrances…the GI's are going to need more than just sharpshooters watching their backs."

* * *

Beowulfs all charged with Creeps towards the school, but were then met with a hail of dust rounds and explosions as the school lit up the positions of any enemies moving. Jaune stood outside of the entrance with the melee troops as he smacked his shield, "shields!"

Everyone that had large shields and spears advanced forward, in front of him, all standing side to side. "Anything gets passed the gunfire, kill it, make it bleed!" Jaune orders as he ready himself to fight.

Sniper fire came from a top as he knew Ruby was laying waste to anything she could, Gatling guns laid hails of bullets into the at small airborne Grimm as the school became a fortress, armed to the metaphorical teeth.

When a Beowulf hopped over the shields, he jumped up, spearing it in the chest with his sword when he thrusted himself forwards. Slicing at the creature to make sure it was dead, he spun around, and bashed another with his shield as some ran into the spears.

"Kill'em all!" a solider scream as he slashes his sword right by Jaune.

"Get some motherfuckers!" A soldier calls out as he stabs through a creep with his spear, hoisting up before slinging it off. "Yeah, c'mon, we're still here!"

"Incoming!" A soldier screams as they see something flaming coming towards, "is that a goddamn house?!"

Jaune formed a barrier made of hard light, making the house break around it as the debris fell and killed several Grimm. He looked at the massive Golem that through the house.

The warrior yells out as he forms hard light around his blade and kills a Creep that got through the line, before advancing forwards with his men. The Golem began to walk towards them, but that was met with the force of several missiles coming from the top of Beacon and hitting it.

"Finish it off!" Jaune yells out over the mic.

Several grenades came down on it, exploding its head and much of its stony body as more and more Grimm flooded over it. Which were quickly being taken out by sniper fire and the automated defenses Beacon.

However, Jaune noticed someone walking with The Grimm, heading towards them.

 _"_ _That must be their leader, we can't hold this position for much longer…"_ Jaune's eyes widened when branches erupted towards them. "Retreat, all retreat!"

The men ran towards the entrance, the few that weren't lucky enough to make it were swallowed by the forest that grew from behind them. Jaune was the last to make it in, before the doors were closed. "Everyone, off the walls!"

Pyrrha nods, getting everyone off the walls as branches and some Grimm come over them, "open fire!" she orders as they retreat.

Jaune comes to her side, stabbing a Grimm while she shoots at a few Beowulfs, killing them with headshots.

* * *

Merlot, chuckling all the while, he turns to see his Nuckaleeve and Hydra. "Go play!"

The Nuckaleeve charges forward, breaking down the walls as several Grimm charges beside it, Jaune forms a barrier as it launched its arms forward to grab them. That's when Glynda and Port came to their side, unleashing attacks at the monstrous Grimm.

Jaune forms hard light around his sword once more, and charges with Pyrrha at the monster.

* * *

Nora and Ren were on top with everyone as they watched Weiss shoot down several Nevermore and blast her way around a King Taiju that somehow made it passed the defense.

Ren looked down, watching as his teachers and friends struggled against The Nuckaleeve below them. Growling, he looks at Nora, "Nora!"

Nora turns to him, "what Ren?!"

"We need to get down there, that thing is going to kill our friends!"  
"We are needed up here, they can handle it!"  
"No they can't!"

Ren looks at Nora, before she looks away and fires several grenades at The Hydra as it advances.

"Nora!" Nora turns to Ren.

"What Ren?!" Nora yells, she looked at him…she was terrified. "We can't…we…need to continue fighting!"

"This is fighting! We need to get down there, I can't do this without you!" Ren tells her as he watches her face away and shoot more grenades at The Hydra, slamming her gun into the ground when it had no effect.

That's when Ren saw Nora do something she hadn't done before, sob, not since they were children.

"Ren…we can't do this can we, we're just holding out to die…" Nora cries as she looks at The Hydra, she had a fear of King Taiju…and its one of the reasons why she hid when they encountered the one in the forest.

Nora looked at her weapon, "we've got nothing that can harm that thing coming towards, there's a dragon in the air…and there's this guy leading them…Oh gods…"

"This is a nightmare, it has to be…no wonder…no wonder…I can't get you to realize what you mean to me…and I can't…I can't…" Nora sobs as she watches several soldiers die against The Hydra.

Ren looked at her, before cupping her chin, "Re-Ren?"

Ren placed his lips on Nora's, silencing her sobs, before he broke the kiss and looked at her. "As long as I am alive…Nora…nothing or no one is going to harm you…c'mon."

Ren held his hand out, "we can do this…we can win!"

* * *

Everything was silent as everyone fought, Jaune and Pyrrha stood side to side as Grimm was charging at them. Ren and Nora battled and were beating back the Nuckaleeve with the help of teachers. All the while, Coco and her team were all fighting against mountain odds.

Soldiers around them fought, hand to hand sometimes with Grimm, gunfire all the while sounded out as they fought from all ranges.

The Hydra was being battled against by Team RWBY, while being assisted by Sun Wukong and Neptune.

One thing was clear, this was a losing battle, but they had hope.

Perhaps it was hope that they could somehow win, perhaps it was the love and passion that burned within them that pushed them to keep striving forwards.

Perhaps it was hope for a savior.


	58. Chapter 58

On the ground, Jaune and Pyrrha were being corralled with the rest of the students that had been captured. A very injured Ren was being helped by Nora, they managed to kill the Nuckaleeve…but not all the behind it.

Being corralled towards the wall, all of them watched as several remaining soldiers joined them, while Kami appeared laughing as she petted The Hydra. "Good girl…"

Coco had a broken leg, courtesy of Kami, Velvet laid Daichi's arms, passed out from aura deprivation. All of Beacon's students were captured, just as intended.

Ruby was knelt by two Grimm kicking her legs, making her yelp in pain, and when Yang tried to help her she got the same treatment.

Merlot stood there, looking up at the tower, where some of the soldiers remained and the king of them in his mind.

Ozpin.

"Ozpin Snowberry, the end of Vale and humanity has come to a start here! I ask that you come down from that tower, that throne of yours, and hand over The Soul Stone. If you do, willingly, I will spare a team of your students." Merlot states loudly so that Ozpin could hear him. "I'll even spare your staff…your friends."

"Failure to do so in the next five minutes will result in the death of a student, I'll feed them to a random Grimm…" Merlot walked over and grabbed some random Atlas student dragging him by his hair. "To show I am being quite serious…"

"No! No! No!" The student screams as he tossed towards The Hydra, "No!"

The Hydra had no sympathy as it ripped through the boy, grabbing him, tearing him to pieces and eating him within a few seconds. Making Nora and everyone shriek in horror, with Ruby looking away.

"your entire country fell to me in an hour's time…what makes you think that I won't spare it another hour of tortured screams?" Merlot then roars out, "decide!"

The doors to Beacon opened, revealing General Ironwood, Ozpin, and Weiss. They all walked with soldiers behind them, everyone of them pointing their guns at Merlot and Kami. Inside of Ozpin's hand was The Soul Stone, while his face read of pure hatred for the man that Merlot.

"Ah yes, at last." Merlot chuckles, he walks towards Ozpin. "I see that we're able to cooperate."

"Release all of my students," Ozpin retracts the stone from near Merlot's hand. "Everyone there has no business in our muddled past Merlot. Let them go, have some sense of humanity left in you…"

Merlot growls, "if you will not hand over the stone…I will kill them all!"

A Grimm grabs Nora, ripping her away from Ren, and dragging her to the front as she kicked and screams. Fighting, clawing at them, while Kami held a sword at her neck.

"Nora!" Ren calls out, he gets up. "Don't do anything to her, take me instead!"

"Ren, please help!" Nora calls out, she was terrified as the woman raised her sword. "Ren, I love you!"

Ozpin yells out, "stop!"

Kami barely stops just over Nora's neck, smiling as she looks at Merlot, eyeing him. The demonic man chuckles as he turns to Ozpin, and looks him dead in the eye.

"Oh…have an offer?"  
"I do…"

Ozpin looks right at Merlot, he clenched his free hand. "I propose a duel…to the death. If I win your woman must leave Beacon and take your Grimm with her."

"Oh…is that right?" Merlot chuckles as he looks at Ozpin, he extends his hand out. "I guess if I win, I could…kill that orange haired banshee?"

"No…" Merlot frowned at the offer, he looked at Kami who readied her blade once more which made Nora cry. "I'll let you kill the entire council."

Merlot, Kami, and everyone looked at Ozpin shocked. Slowly, but surely, Amber emerged with the council members all tied up. They had willingly stayed behind, just in case such an event was to occur. Everyone looked at Ozpin, as if had grown a second head.

"This is a bluff, right?" Merlot laughs as he questioned Ozpin, looking the silver haired man in the eye. "Surely this is a jest, the e _ntire_ governing body of Beacon?"

Merlot looks at Ozpin's face, which remained unchanged, before he smiles. "I see…you…honorable piece of work…you…well…"

Slowly Merlot walked towards Nora, looking at her as she cried, he knelt as he gazed into her eyes. "Oh, the brave Viking not so brave anymore?" he slapped her a little bit on each side of her face, not enough to leave marks but to let her know who was in control.

Chuckling, he looked at her. "You know its unfortunate that I am seeing more temptation from Ozpin's offer, because…with how cute you were…well you love your little friend over there right. Perhaps we could've made a deal for his life and your own, too bad…but…alas your Headmaster offers up the better deal."

Kami chuckles kicking Nora forwards, allowing The Beowulfs to drag her back, Merlot faces away from her. "Kill anyone that tries to intervene…and if that one Schnee tries to…just have your fun."

"I will fight her regardless!" Weiss yells out, making them all look at her. "You think you can just hurt my friends, scum!"

Kami chuckles, "and I bet you want your sister back. Say, Lord Merlot…can I make a deal?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Merlot says as he walks towards Ozpin, he stops just short of the man. "I'll gladly let you fight her as soon as I'm done with him."

"Well, thank you. You see Snow Whore, I want that skin of yours. You offer it up, and I'll give your sister as trade if I win." Weiss growls as she readies her blade. "Oh, this is going to be a treat…where's your boyfriend at?"

Everyone was curious to this, where was Naruto?

"He's training to become a full Ayakashi, when he gets here, and sees what you've all done…not one of you is leaving here alive…no man…woman…or Grimm." Weiss hisses with malice, she grits her teeth. "I just want to take a damn eye out before that happens to you!"

"Ohahaha!" Kami roars in laughter, she watches as Merlot does the same. "You hear this, that Fox Faunus is an Ayakashi…ahahaha! Hahaha! This is rich, this is very rich…oh…I guess he's on his way here now?"

The silence only made Merlot laugh as well, "all growl and no bite."

Ozpin and Merlot faced each other, before Ozpin looked at Weiss and Kami move away from each other. They were to fight next after himself and Merlot. Slowly, but surely, Merlot took a stance as well as Ozpin who pulled a sword out from his cane.

The sound of rubble cracking was their signal as they exploded forwards at each other, with Merlot easily dodging Ozpin's attacks. The old Headmaster turned and tried to slash Merlot's head off, but was kicked into a wall for his efforts.

Getting out from the wall, Ozpin barely dodged Merlot's knee as he came flying at him literally. The headmaster of Beacon in turn slammed Merlot into the wall, blasting him with a concentrated wave of aura.

Merlot was sent into Halls of Beacon, but came walking back out with nary a scratch on him. "To think I had The Moonlight Great Sword in my possession at one time, and that I could've had it if not for Momoshinki the traitor…but alas, I stuck to resorting to dirtying my hands."

Ozpin dodged to right as he saw Merlot blast towards him with a beam of light, but watched as it headed for students. He moved to engage, only to watch it trail upwards and backwards towards him. Making him dodge it, twirling about as it tried to come back and hit him a second time.

All the while, like an orchestra's maestro, Merlot just waived his hand gently up and down. He was playing with Ozpin, no different than a cat would before killing its prey, he chuckled as he made all the light beams travel and nearly hit Ozpin.

The Headmaster, however, wasn't in the mood to give satisfaction. Instead Ozpin had formed a barrier just as all the light beams impacted, easily guarding against them. However, he had to jump as branches emerged from the ground, he looked at Merlot before realizing that he must've been the one that took Salem's energy.

Ozpin breathed slowly, calming his nerves as he landed, Merlot was clapping as more and more branches traveled towards Ozpin. The man forced to move once more, all the while Merlot stayed in place, he laughs wholeheartedly.

"Oh-oh-oh, what's this, can't fight back against me Ozpin?" Merlot questions the man mockingly, he crosses his arms. "If you don't fight and win, I'm going to kill everyone you've ever cared about."

Ozpin brow furrowed in fury as he launched several blasts of aura towards Merlot, who just casually formed a barrier with one finger, and blocked them all.

Ozpin roars out as he charges at Merlot all sudden, making the man suspicious, until he sees Ozpin veer to the left in his charge and throws several Electric Dust Crystals into the air. Merlot's eyes widened as he formed a barrier just as they exploded, electrifying the area around them.

This allowed Ozpin to get in close, jabbing at the monster with a fury of strikes from his sword.

Merlot barely dodged them, but to Ozpin's credit, he placed a cut on his face for good measure before getting swatted away by Merlot.

Ozpin was sent flying, right back into Beacon, this time his glasses fell off his face as he coughed up blood.

"Ozpin/Oz!" Several students and some of the staff called out.

Weiss gripped her hand around Myrtenaster as she wanted to charge and help The Headmaster, she was around his level due to Heiwa's training, but she looked at Kami. That woman had her eyeballed when she twitched, she was ready for such an event to transpire.

 _"_ _Naruto…please…if you can somehow hear me…please!"_ Weiss begged inside of her head, she watched as Merlot grabbed Ozpin by the leg and slammed him several times into the side of the building. _"Help us!"_

Ozpin explodes with aura, kicking his way out of the grip, before getting his first hit since the start of the fight. Making Merlot fly backwards, the man got up, laughing all the while. A little bit of blood running down from his lip, he clapped his hands as a new stolen semblance appeared.

This semblance made Ozpin's eyes widen, he formed a barrier as Merlot tossed two small black balls of energy at him. Only for them to explode with a fury unseen by him or the students.

This explosion broke the barrier, easily, and sent Ozpin sprawling onto the ground. Everyone shuddered in horror, all of them looked at one another, then at the various Grimm who were slowly encroaching.

"Aw, so sad, well…" Merlot turns to the council, all of them held their hands together as they walked forward. "Its rather sad, but I never intended to keep my promise to Ozpin."

* * *

Weiss roars out as she charges, losing her patience and surprised Merlot with her speed, cutting his cheek on the other side from Ozpin's. The monster barely had time to dodge as she stepped and spun her sword around to slice him apart.

"You will not harm my friends, for my friends…for everyone!" Weiss yells as she forms glyphs around her, those glyphs glowed with intense energy. "I lay my life on the line!"

Merlot barely dodged as blast of energy emerged from glyphs, making him deflect some of them, while Kami jumps in and deflects some as well. Weiss had tears brimming in her eyes as she watched The Grimm advance towards her friends, so she directed the energy blasts to go against them.

Jaune saw this, immediately forming a barrier around them and his friends as the blasts hit, having recovered some of his aura. He looked at everyone, "semblance!"

Yang roars out, ripping away the arms of the Beowulfs holding her as she charges forward, killing several gorillas as she tried to eliminate the big threats as quickly as possible. Pyrrha managed to get hold of some metal, using her semblance to bend it into a spear.

"Rah!" Pyrrha screams as she throws the makeshift spear, it aimed right for Kami.

The woman used Time Dilation barely in time to dodge it, but found herself faced with Yang as she barely blocked the first punch. _"She's holding an incredible amount of power inside?!"_

Yang roars out as she connects a good punch, blasting Kami away, into Beacon.

Qrow, who was being held by several people in the council was looking up with a smile. _"Atta…girl…"_

Ruby screams as she struggles, before jumping up, kicking her captors in the face several times due to her semblance speeding her legs up and movement. She managed to rip away from their grip, before dashing towards a gun, and arming herself.

Nora, who was weaken was protected by Ren as he assumed a martial arts stance.

Jaune grabbed a sword that was laying on the ground, charging at Merlot with Pyrrha. "Weiss, go help everyone, we'll hold him off!"

Merlot chuckles, watching as Weiss charges towards The Hydra and attacks it with several volleys of Dust blasts and all.

Ozpin twitched, much to Merlot's surprise, and got up with the help from Blake and Sun. "Headmaster…"

Ozpin had a fatal gash across his stomach, resulting from the explosion's pressure wave, he was bleeding heavily as he got up. Sitting up, with help from Sun as he formed clones to attack several encroaching Grimm, while Blake grabbed his sword and armed herself.

Coco and Velvet grabbed assault rifles, firing randomly into an encroaching crowd of Grimm, while soldiers near the councilors all engaged The Grimm, in hopes that somehow, they'd pushed them back long enough for the students to run.

Nora, for all her worth, got up and was helped by Ren who saw an opening in the lines and began to run towards the soldiers.

Ruby, her sister, and several other students all retreated to form a line.

All of them fighting for all their worth, while they watched Weiss hold her own, barely.

She blasted several Grimm away from her friends as she engaged The Hydra, managing to blast one of its heads off with ease when she found a weak spot in the armor.

She got two more heads, before she was grabbed from behind by Kami and slung backwards across the ground.

"You little whore!" Kami screams, she readies her sword. "Fuck having you for a toy, if that boy is on his way, I want him to see your heart splayed out!"

"Try me…" Weiss got up, spinning her sword around as she dashed at Kami.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha engaged Merlot, who was surprised by their coordination so much that he found himself having some trouble. He managed to kick at Jaune, only for a barrier to catch his leg, leaving him wide open for Pyrrha who cuts him with her makeshift sword.

He punches at her, only for the barrier to transfer to her, but as this repeated for several moments, he found the pattern. Smiling maliciously, he grabbed Jaune by the throat when he faked going after Pyrrha, and held him up.

"Here's some light, White Knight." Pyrrha screams in shock as Jaune's body convulses as Merlot shoots a beam of light through his chest.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screams as she looks at Merlot enraged, using her semblance to grab anything metal and send his way.

However, Merlot easily blasted them all away, walking towards her.

Only, then, did he stop. Ozpin had come around him, holding him place, much to his shock.

"You can still move?!" Cries Merlot as he struggles to get The Headmaster of Beacon off him. "Unhand me, you weakling!"

Pyrrha watches as Ozpin struggles, "get Jaune!"

Pyrrha nods, running towards her love, grabbing him as he struggles to breath. "Py-…Ory…"

"Shhh, it's okay Jaune, c'mon we've got to go!" Pyrrha grabs him, slinging him over her shoulders in a fireman carry.

She felt his blood slowly leak down, but kept moving, she had tears in her eyes as she saw Weiss struggle against Kami.

Unable to help her, only to watch Yang slam next to Kami and engage her once more.

* * *

Yang and Weiss danced around each other, Weiss creating openings, neither one of them giving Kami time to move or use her stolen semblances as well. The woman was being pushed back, before long, she was watched as Yang cocked her fist back.

Grabbing her arm as she made a punch, Kami vibrated herself fast, making Yang's arm burn.

"Ahhh!" Yang screams, she then collides her free hand into Kami's face several times. "Let go bitch!"

Kami lets go, but not before making sure she raked her nails into Yang's arm, cutting her badly and damaging it to where she couldn't use it without pain.

Weiss stood in front of Yang, breathing hard, in their short engagement they had used so much aura. However, Kami wasn't no better, she was growing tired as well.

They all stopped when they heard Merlot scream out, "you rotten bastard…you wouldn't dare!"

Everyone turned to see Ozpin forming hand seals, before he starts channeling every bit of his aura into himself. Heating up his body dramatically, causing Ozpin to burn a little. "My students!"

"You must prepare yourselves for this world, this world is cold and cruel. However, if you hold true to the ways of a warrior…the ways of light and warriors, you'll prevail over any darkness!" Ozpin yells out as he struggles against Merlot. "This is my final message to you all, do not be afraid…FIGHT!"

"Sealing Art: Soul Stone Seal!" Ozpin screams as the soul stone glows brightly in his hand, having kept it under his coat.

Merlot's aura began to slowly move towards the soul stone, before he watched as Ozpin's weak gripping final gave him headway. Kicking the headmaster in the gut as he turned around, the soul stone clattered out of his grip, breaking the technique as well.

Weiss didn't think, she moved as she grabbed Ozpin, only to get blasted as well by Merlot's furious attack.

As everyone watched the light die down, Ozpin was laying a very injured Weiss, she was bleeding heavily from the mouth as Ozpin laid on top of her. His light from his eyes, faded, the man was dead.

Merlot walks over towards them, Weiss looking up at him weakly. "Where is your hope now, Schnee?"

He pointed his hand at her, forming a blackball, Kami dashed over next to him. "No, we agreed!"

"To hell with your agreements!" Merlot screams as he smacks Kami away and points the ball back at Weiss. "You will perish you damn Schnee!"

Weiss closed her eyes, before tears spilled from them. She only could bring herself to do one thing, and that was scream a name.

"NARUTO!"


	59. Chapter 59

She was assuming that it was all over, her eyes were closed, she was ready. She had screamed out his name in instinct, she was scared, she was terrified at the next life. She waited for the pain of a thousand suns burning her.

It never came, instead, she heard the hum of energy.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see someone with white hair and an orange cloak made of some sort of flame standing there. Another Dragon, a red one, flew high into the sky and engaged the dragon that was flying around Beacon.

Merlot's eyes widened as he was then punched hard, hard enough to create a boom, and sent flying backwards into the walls of beacon. Kami was about to activate Time Dilation as she got up, only for her to get kicked away by another white-headed figure and bounce off the walls of Beacon.

The orange of the energy creating a light that many Blue-Eyed Grimm soon followed, attacking airborne Nevermore and Griffin all the same. Some Blue Eyed Beowulfs dropped from the them, engaging anything Green Eyed.

Grigori roars out as he flies into the clouds with the other, but slightly larger, dragon.

Weiss watched as the figure turned around to her, her eyes wailed with tears, "Naruto…"

Naruto looked at her, a look of concern over his face, but then looked at the dead body of Ozpin with tears wailing up in his eyes. Placing a gentle hand on the man, several clones came from him, and went on to engage the rest of The Green Grimm, taking them out swiftly and efficiently.

A clone of Naruto's helped him pick up Ozpin as he started to cry, "I was too late…"

He looked down at Weiss, placing a palm over her as he began to channel a green glow from it. Slowly, her wounds closed, and her broken bones resets enough to where she could stand. Another of Naruto's clones help her up, before she looks at him.

He watches her struggle to walk, before grabbing her bridal style, walking over to the councilors. The dead body of Ozpin hanging limp in a pair of clones' arms as they look at the original with sadness.

Weiss looked up at Naruto, "I-I'm so…sorry…I tried."

"Don't talk, Snowflake, it's okay…" Naruto mutters, but the hints of rage were obvious. "I don't blame you, you tried your best."

Jaune was getting healed by one of Naruto's clones, but he was out for good in this battle, and Naruto looked at everyone that was tired and weary as he walked. Coming to Glynda and Port, they both readied themselves.

"I'm not your enemy, I know you both hated my mother, but set that aside for the moment." Naruto tells them as he looks both in the eye, he then watches General Ironwood walk towards him. "You're back up has arrived General…I'm ending this short war."

"The hell do you think you are?"  
"I'm an Ayakashi, the son of Heiwa Uzumaki…Salem."  
"Why should we trust you?"

Naruto looked him dead in the eyes, holding out Weiss to him. "Because, if anything else happens to her…nothing is standing in my way."

General Ironwood took hold of Weiss, The Hydra came towards them, hissing and screeching at Naruto as it heads regrew. Everyone backed up, until several Nevermore came and started to attack The Hydra, pecking and clawing at it.

General Ironwood watched as several Blue-Eyed Griffin carrying large containers landed behind them in the school's back courtyard. He was watching as Naruto glared at the Green Grimm coming towards them.

"General, I suggest you take her to that container and everyone else." Naruto reached down, picking up The Soul Stone and tossing it to Ironwood. "Take the relic with you, it's useless to me in this fight."

Weiss looked at Naruto, "Naru…please…don't die."

"I won't, I promise, and Weiss." Naruto turns to her and smiles, she locks eyes with him. "Thank you."

Weiss nods, finally allowing exhaustion and strain to claim her as she passes out. General Ironwood looks at Naruto, before he scuffs and walks towards the containers. His soldiers cautiously aiming their rifles at the blue-eyed Grimm.

"We mean know harm…" One of them speaks stunning everyone and even The General, "please board."

Naruto watched as everyone left, leaving him facing the remnants of Merlot's army as his clones came to his side. "Rip and tear, until it is done."

"Yes sir!" His clones shouted they charged forth, each of them were half his strength, and unperfected…but perfect for the battle at hand with his Grimm quickly gaining an aerial advantage due to numbers.

* * *

His eyes, though a soft blue, were filled with a fire so consuming and full of rage that anything gazed upon with them probably should've burst into flames. Hearing two separate yells, Naruto watched as Merlot and Kami landed in front of him.

Both of their auras were flaring outwards, both glaring at Naruto, "how dare you!"

"Shut up, shut your mouths, both of you!" Naruto yells at them no sooner than they started, he looks at them with a fury of a thousand raging dragons. "You come to my home, threaten my friends, kill my father…my mother…and then try to do the same to my love…how dare _you_?"

Naruto looked at Kami, she was prepared to use Time Dilation at the start of the fight. He looked at them both, "you two attack and kill without cause, you two claim yourselves as gods…what a joke…this world has no use for Gods of death."

Orange light flares around Naruto, he was screeching with power now as the ground started rumble a little. "You act like you're all high and mighty, you act like you're an Ayakashi…you act like you know what it means…pestering is what you are."

"Let me quite clear on what's going to happen to both of you." Naruto takes a step forward, making them both back up. "I'm going to make you **_both_** suffer, I will make you beg…I will make you cry. When I think you've had enough, I'll just start slowly killing you, but if you can regenerate…this hell will only last so much longer."

"I invite both you, now, if you don't want to suffer my punishment as a Lord of Grimm…as a Demon…a True Ayakashi. I suggest you pick up one of those rifles, stick it in your mouth, and pull the trigger." Naruto watched as they took another step backwards, he glared right at them. "The God of Light has bountiful mercy…but I am certainly no God…I'm the devil to you both."

"Burn in hell!" Kami roars as she activates Time Dilation and charges at Naruto with her one glowing silver eye ready to give her the power she wanted to erase him with. "Die!"

Naruto to her surprise moved, stepping to the side as she launched the white beam of light from her palms, much to her shock. "What?!"

"You're far too weak to challenge me." Naruto punches her side, sending her flying into the broken wall as he spins around and grabs Merlot's clawed hand as the man charged at him.

Merlot growls, grunting as he tried to pull away, only for a crunch to become audible as Naruto squeezed his hand on Merlot's hand. The white-haired teen Ayakashi turns around and punches the man twice with quick jabs that felt like sledgehammers.

He then threw him over his shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground as he formed a Rasengan in his hand. Merlot's eyes widen as his aura exploded outwards, blasting Naruto away in a surprise attack.

However, as Naruto landed, the Ayakashi merely glared.

Merlot got up, with Kami coming next to him, they both looked at each other. _"He's stronger than he was before, way stronger."_

 _"_ _I know…"_ Merlot telepathically communicated with her. _"We won't last long in this fight without a distraction…"_

Kami looked up at Vytal Island, she smirks, seeing Grigori and their dragon crash into it.

 _"_ _There's bound to be civilians still in the city, we may lose the battle…but we will win the war."_ Kami cackles as she looks at Naruto with her glowing silver eye.

A blast forms in her hands as she shoots a wave a light out towards him, she slings burning hot feathers at him left and right as well inside of the light.

Only to her surprise does he dodge all of them, as if he wasn't even trying, and then throws the Rasengan he still held at them both. She and Merlot escape, thanks to her Time Dilation, and watched as the orange ball expands and consumes where they had been.

Their thoughts were broken when Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, "Mokuton!"

The ground quaked as massive branches, thick as buildings exploded from the ground, traveling towards them and slamming into parts of Beacon when they missed their targets. They watched as Naruto rose up on a branch of his own as he directed his hands towards them.

Both scattering, barely dodging Naruto's semblance as it grew and grew to where it even stabbed through some remaining Green-Eyed Grimm on the ground.

Merlot and Kami escape the forest of death that was growing, both appearing behind Naruto.

Merlot generated a massive black ball in his hands, throwing it along with Kami blast Naruto with a wave of fire from her own semblance.

Naruto turned, facing the attacks as he merely dashed to the side, avoiding them but watched as they blew up. Taking part of Beacon with the massive explosion, growling in rage. He glared at the two making their escape, before he formed two Rasenshuriken and launched them hard at them.

Merlot and Kami watched as the orange balls of bladed death spiraled towards, screeching as they traveled fast and hard.

Merlot's launched two black balls from his semblance, destroying the Rasenshuriken, but made them explode into their wind domes which started to create tornadoes from the loose soil around them. Both of them were in awe of the power, but stopped as they launched a volley of their own attacks as Naruto who was dashing towards them.

Dodging left, then right, stepping back on one of them. The teen weaved his way through the attacks, the flames, and the explosions as he neared them. Only for Kami to use a very powerful Time Dilation to hold him in place, briefly, so they could gain ground.

However, one it broke, Naruto surprised them by manipulating the forest and overgrowth around them.

Stabbing, slapping, trying to capture them. They both managed to weave their own way through Naruto's various attacks the white haired Ayakashi raged towards them with two Rasengan in his hands as he manipulated the forest.

Merlot formed two black balls in his hands, throwing them at Naruto as he got close, forcing The Ayakashi to launch his Rasengan at Merlot's attacks to intercept them. However, while Merlot managed to dodge another branch, Kami didn't.

She was tripped by one, right into the air she went, and Naruto leapt up. Everything went red for her as she looked right at Naruto's rage filled eyes, he spun around, his hands extended some type of energy blade.

 ** _"_** ** _Wraaaghhh!"_** Naruto's roar echoed in on itself, creating this ethereal roar as he sliced Kami's head off.

Effectively killing her, much to Merlot's dismay as he ran away towards the city. He used his sensory abilities to be identify several people in several buildings and smiles as he forms black balls and throws them at the buildings.

Naruto's eyes widened, _"that coward!"_

He dashed, past Merlot as failed to notice the man mount a Nevermore. With rage filled eyes, Merlot glared at Naruto as the boy ran to intercept his attacks.

Naruto barely formed a barrier over the buildings as he got there in the nick of time, he was breathing hard, despite him still having a lot of power left, the strain of his new form was starting to take its toll. He didn't want to show it in front of Merlot, he didn't want them to push him further than he wanted to go.

However, he was glad that he managed to take down The Time Manipulator.

It took a lot of his power to form a bubble around himself, so he could move like they good in the dilation sphere that the semblance created, but right now, Naruto was breathing hard as he fell to one knee. A crash alerted him, he looked to see Grigori getting pushed back.

Him and the dragon hadn't recovered fully since their fight, but he was glad to see his Grimm taking the fight out of all the others.

Looking around, Naruto couldn't see Merlot, had the man gotten away yet again?

* * *

General Ironwood watched as Jacques Schnee and his new wife looked at Weiss, "tell me did Naruto do this to her?"

"No sir, but he's using the same type of powers as displayed by her enemy." Ironwood tells him as he looks out over the city as things fell silent, minus the two dragons fighting. "He's an ally to us…for now."

"F-Father…" Jacques turned to his daughter, she weakly sat up. "Naruto's…power…I can feel it fading…slightly."

Jacques looked at the aura measurer on his screen, there was no real aura for Naruto unlike Merlot, but he could tell that numbers has gone down considerably lower. He watched as Jacques looked Weiss in the eye, before looking over at Ironwood.

The General turns to Weiss, "you say he's an ally to us, where was he?"

"Training…I was with him…up until a week ago." Weiss breaths a little hard as she sits up, she looks at them. "Where's his father…"

"Does that thing have more like him?"  
"He's not a…thing…he's Naruto…dad."  
"We shall see what happens next, now who is father that you speak of?"  
"Oz…Ozpin…"

Ironwood looked at her, before looking at Jacques. "I saw him get carried by one of Naruto's clones…"

"We're sorry, but he didn't make it." Weiss scrunches her face up, she sobs a little bit. "Ravenna…we should get Weiss ready to transport home."

"Not without Winter…" Weiss tells them, she looks at her father. "She's still alive…I can feel it."

Ironwood looks at Weiss, "if she's still alive we'll send her home in one piece."

Weiss grips her hand bedsheets, "I'm not leaving…not without knowing if Naru-to…"

She slowly fell asleep as Lapis appeared to her side with a dart gun, the blue haired man looked at them. "There, job complete, now get her home away from The Ayakashi."

"Thank you, Lapis, we'll be sure to pay you." Ravenna said as she walks away from Jacques who looked conflicted, but hardened himself.

"General Ironwood, can we have a talk, I would like to talk about what we shall do about my daughter's…crush." Jacques hissed a little as she was wheeled out, Ironwood looked at him. "If he becomes a threat, Atlas may not withstand someone this powerful to be taking on two of the people that brought Vale to its knees."

* * *

Naruto watched as several civilians were escorted away by his Grimm, he saw Grigori finish off the other dragon at last, before looking up at Vytal Island. He finally allowed himself a moment, then he started to sob, smashing his fist against the roof.

"Goddamn it!" He screams as he thinks of all the times he and Ozpin shared together. "Merlot!"

Naruto sobs as he stands up, catching himself on a wall as he sobs, black veins travel down his arms as his energy pulses. Slowly, but surely, they recede as he calms down. He wasn't full of dark energy yet, he was still able to push the darkness out of his body, but his broken heart was heavy as he slid down the wall.

This moment of peace was just a moment for Naruto mourn, he looked down at the ground, only to hear the patter of feet. Looking up, Naruto saw a small child with her mother, she was holding a glass of water up to him

"Mister…" The girl says, she looks nervously at Naruto. "Here…please take it."

Naruto looks at the water, nodding, taking and sipping on it as Grigori walks towards them alerting the mother. "Maria!"

"Don't worry mam, the dragon is with me, so is all Blue-Eyed Grimm." Naruto tells her as he feels several of his Grimm kill some of the last remaining Green-Eyed Grimm, but felt none spot Merlot. "He's a big fluffy dragon compared to what he was…but…you both should go."

"Wh-what are you?" The woman asks, she looks Naruto in the eye while he smiles.

Naruto chuckled a little bit, "I'm a hero…Naruto Uzumaki son of Ozpin Snowberry."

The woman nods, reaching for her daughter as they walked down the roof. "Aren't coming along?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, I'm hunting for someone right now…the cause of all of this…you go in peace and be safe."

The woman nods, picking up her daughter, and leaving the roof.

Naruto looked at glass, the water inside of it was very clear. Sighing, he chugged the rest of it down, quenching a thirst he's had a for a moment.

However, as he looked at the glass, he flashed stepped forwards to avoid a large chuck of stone that fell from the sky.

He looked up, to where it came from, before his eyes widened. "You fool!"

Ironwood was responding to reports that Vytal Island was falling, walking out of his tent, he saw it. Many of the key boosters that kept Vytal Island floating were off, his eyes widened. Vale City…all of it, it was going to be obliterated.

"We need airships here!"  
"We haven't got the time; Atlas reinforcements are still an hour out!"  
"What?!"

Merlot looked down at Naruto, flying low enough to where he could hear him. "You may have won the battle, but you shall lose the war, for the death of my lover…I shall take yours when I return after eating a chakra fruit."

Naruto fired a Rasengan at him, only for Merlot to dodge it while on his Nevermore. "Bahaha, it doesn't matter what you throw at me…Ozpin's dream…your fate…they all end here beneath an island the quarter size of Vale!"

"You have no choice, you either run or die!" Merlot laughs as he flies off.

"Merlot!" Naruto screams as he forms a Rasenshuriken, only to see out of his eye's corner that a large stone was falling towards the woman and child from earlier.

He turned and threw the energy ball at the stone chunk, where it formed into a wind dome and began to slice it to small rubble.

Grigori looks at Naruto, **"master the Island falls!"**

"I see that, how many people are around us?!" Naruto yells out as he looks as dozens of people flee, they were all moving too slow…he didn't have enough Grimm!

Grigori smelled out the area, sensing every human, faunus, and possible others around them. **"Still a few hundred…but there are thousands more into the inner city…"**

Naruto eyes widened with horror, before he looked up, remembering his promise to Weiss. "Grigori! What was that technique that we used against each other back at the lake!"

 **"** **I called it my Dragon Bomb, but it's original name and form is The Bijuu Dama."** Naruto nodded as he looked up at the Island as it fell. **"It won't be enough to destroy the Vytal Island."**

Naruto looks around, noticing patches of forest within the city, before he took a deep breath. Bringing his arms to his side as he focused all his chakra, every bit of it.

He clutched his eyes, shout.

* * *

 _"_ _A Hunter is someone that gives his all…"  
"Yeah, I know, and I want to be the greatest one there ever was."  
"Well…what if you can't become a Hunter?" _

_Naruto was breathing hard as he wiped blood off his lip. Ozpin was standing there, smiling at him as he stood up. "Then I'll still fight for the people, I'm Naruto of Beacon ya know…"_

 _"_ _Hehe," Ozpin chuckled. "So, do you know what a hero's best qualities are?"_

 _"_ _The will to never ever give in, to strive past the impossible, and fight till they have their last breath taken from them!" Naruto points out, he slowly picks himself up from the ground. "I want to be the one everyone looks up too…Oz-dad…to where when someone see's me…they just don't see a Hunter…they see a hero!"_

 _Ozpin nods, a tear left his eye as he looked at Naruto. "Very well then…Naruto…remember to always search for hope in hopelessness…"_

 _"_ _Don't ever give up, fight, and claw against the dying of the light." Ozpin tells him, he then walks over to Naruto and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Only then can you truly unleash your full...unaltered power."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, slowly the ground began to quake as his nose bleeds. He acted if he was raising up an entire city in motion, but slowly, the small forested parts of Vale exploded with branches as thick as large buildings exploding upwards.

" **Mokuton!"** Naruto roars as the thick branches slam and multiply upon Vytal.

A large shockwave emanated from them suddenly taking the large burden, rocks and boulders fell from the floating island as Naruto fell to his knees. His chakra flickering in and out as he struggled, he felt as if he was holding an entire city.

Grigori acted, flying upwards, attempting to push against the Island to give Naruto some time to stop its fall.

 **"** **Graaahhh!"** Grigori screams out as it tries to hold it, but slowly and surely the branches started to break.

Naruto looked at them, before he clenched his eyes, his chakra dispersing as he unleashed the most powerful Mokuton he had ever done. **"Mokuton: Divine Forest Emergence!"**

The words flooded out of his mouth on instinct as the branches spread out, connecting into a halo below the mountain sized island.

Slowly, but surely, the added buffering made the island come to a stop.

Collapsing forwards, Naruto breathed hard, he was so tired.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto passed out, while some of his Grimm came and secured him. Standing around him in guard, many people at the shadow of the island in the moonlight.

All of them, wondering who was their hero?


	60. Chapter 60

Waking up, Naruto felt something soft, and he looked down to see a bedroll under him. Around him his Grimm kept guard, but just outside of their guard were armed soldiers, aiming their guns at him and his Grimm.

Ironwood stood there, looking at Naruto, who was dizzy. Being helped by a Beowulf, the snow haired teen looked at the man.

"What happened, why is it so cloudy?" Naruto questions The General, only for his answer to be pointing upwards.

Naruto looked, seeing his Mokuton holding up Vytal Island, he takes a deep breath in relief, before falling to one knee. His hair turning back to blonde as he lost his Ayakashi form. "D-damn…"

"Master…" The Beowulf said as he caught Naruto from falling further, he helped steady Naruto.

Naruto was breathing hard as he tried to stand up, he then looked up at Ironwood. "Suppose…you can't lend me a cup of aura?"

One of the soldiers walked up to him, placing his hand out, and Naruto took it as he began to take some aura from the soldier. Slowly, Naruto's orange glow came back, before it dispersed into a small humming outline.

Sighing as he stood up, he looked around the city, it was devastated. "How many?"

"Last we checked…two thousand plus." Ironwood watched as Naruto gripped his hands, nodding he looked around closing his eyes. "Is there…someone of particular concern?"

"Yes, one Anko Namikaze and her two children." Naruto scans the area with his mind's eye, finding their energy not within the city. "My step mother and my half siblings."

Ironwood placed a hand on his ear, "civilian check, check for all civilians with the surname Namikaze."

The General nodded after a brief minute of silence, before looking at Naruto, "they're safe."

"That's good…really good." Naruto still white hair flowed, but his black sclera was gone as his eyes looked upon everyone. "Weiss?"

"Naruto…right?" Naruto nods as he looks at The General, the man looked at Naruto into the eyes. "I heard of someone fighting against the hurricane in a small village named India."

"Not only me, but Amber the Fall Maiden…and Jaune…wait…oh crap is Jaune okay?!" Naruto steps forward only to have guns pointed and cocked at him, his Grimm got ready to attack.

Naruto turned to them, "friends do not attack friends!"

All his Grimm stood down, all of them backing away from their master to where he wasn't shielded by them in a show of trust. Breathing a little hard, Naruto turned back to Ironwood, "is Weiss okay?"

"She was flown home by her father, she received extensive wounds…nothing fatal." Naruto nods until he Ironwood noticed something, tears were brimming at Naruto's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Ozpin…my father…" Naruto remembers most of the events from yesterday, the sun was hitting him now to where he could feel its warmth. "He's…I can't…"

Naruto lowered his head, he realized that he already saw the body…the way he came late…

"I was…too late, he trusted me…I was…too late." Naruto had a few tears drop from his eye, before he gripped his fists. "What about everyone else?!"

"Everyone…save a few people are okay. Oobleck is missing, Winter was captured, Yang and Jaune were severely hurt…and everyone else is just suffering from aura deprivation." Ironwood told him, before he realized about Qrow. "Qrow is in severe condition."

Naruto nods, before looking at him. "What's the plan about Winter…we can't just abandon her."

"First of all, tell me something…is Salem your mother?" Naruto looked at him, before he took a deep breath.

"Yes, her name is Heiwa…her real name. However, she wasn't the only Ayakashi in existence…she actually helped you all against Hades if you can remember that one." Ironwood looked at Naruto surprised, before he watches the blue eyed teen look at the way he remembers Merlot going. "My mother is the Ayakashi…my father was a legendary Hunter and Noble from Vacuo."

"Minato Namikaze, he abandoned me when I was younger…but that was after a bad seal with Ballahdeva…a king built on lies." Naruto tells Ironwood as he turns back to face him, but then he looks at them all. "I am not your enemy, I am the true heir to The Night Throne."

"That throne was built out of Bijuu energy, all Ayakashi are rightful heirs…" Ironwood tells Naruto, before he looks at him. "What makes you different?"

"I want to stop the world from decaying away, I want to give life back to which was stolen…my goal is to use the powers of The Night Throne to free Grimm and my relatives from this endless chain." Naruto looks Ironwood dead in his eye, he then extends out his hand. "If you don't trust me…at least let me help you save Winter."

General Ironwood watched as Bulwark landed, revealing the King of Vale and head of the council. The king was a tall, well built man with a beard. He wore regal battle armor, with the sigil for Beacon and Vale on it.

He looked right at Ironwood who took a knee, allied Kings were just as powerful political as their own Queen.

Naruto Uzumaki however, watched as man walked over to him. "So, are you the young lad that saved my city?"

"I didn't save it…I was too late, I just barely managed to push Merlot."  
"Aye, but many men…women, and children breathe because of you."  
"Sorry if I'm not kneeling, I just may not be able to get back up…ahaha…"

The king looked at Naruto, before realizing something, he looked like an old friend of is. "Say…you wouldn't be related to Ara Namikaze?"

"Ara?" Naruto questions, "no but my father is Minato."

"Ara is your grandmother, she was midwife to my first son." The King of Vale told Naruto, before he looks at him. "So, I see soldiers from Atlas treating like a hostile…why is that?"

"My lord, its because I'm not human or Faunus…I'm Ayakashi." The King looked at Naruto, he knew about Ayakashi, but he realized that not everything was black and white.

Sighing, the king looked at the young man, "you shouldn't have to continue fighting…its best if you go home to Vacuo if that's your father's actual mother…then you belong on Vacuo's throne do you not?"

"I don't want Vacuo's throne, its not mine to have, I never wanted to be a noble…I wanted to be a Hunter…but…" Naruto sighs as he looks at everyone, he then smiles. "I can settle with hero."

The King nods, before looking over at Ironwood. "General Ironwood…what do you make of this child?"

"I don't know, honestly…at first I was hostile…but I didn't see any lie behind his eyes when he talked." Ironwood got up as he addressed the king's question, "thank you."

"Young one." Naruto looks at The King, as he removes his sword from his sheath. "My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Vale…you say you are The Night King…true heir to that wicked throne?"

Naruto clenched his fists, he wasn't ready for a fight, and from his senses alone he could tell that Arthur was powerful. So, he sighs, "yes I am…"

His Grimm growled, his Beowulf barked as the king approached him, "kneel."

Naruto knew if this was it, there was no way to fight it…nothing he could do.

He knelt, before looking up at the king as he placed his sword on his right shoulder, "I Arthur Pendragon, Eighth King of Vale."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Arthur tap his left shoulder, realizing something, he looked up at the king as everyone stood there shocked. "Pardon your family, family of the one known as Salem…for the crimes of the mother…the sins of the mother…and the misdeeds of the mother shall not fall upon her righteous child."

"Henceforth, I grant thee…Naruto of Beacon, title Snowberry as per one Ozpin Snowberry's will…" Naruto looked up at the king, as the man smiled. "Your adoptive father bragged about you, you were his best student…not academically no…but you had the heart…the will power…the soul to be a Hunter."

"As my power extends, beyond council in times of emergency, I can appoint Huntsmanship to those of my choice…and I appoint you that title for your bravery…your ability fight back against the darkness." Naruto shook his head, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, a lot." Naruto tells him, he takes a deep breath. "I came at the end of the fight, those that are worthy of my Huntsmanship are the students that fought before and after their capture. The students that Beacon had, the ones that chose to stay and fight…I'm not worthy because I came at the end…I was too late to save people…too late to save my father."

"Like I was telling General Ironwood…we can't abandon his friend Winter…friends don't abandon friends. I'm not worthy of any title in Vale, I'm the son of Beacon…and I haven't earned my right to be called Hunter." Naruto finally tells him as he clenches his hands, breathing hard, "and this isn't way I wanted to happen…Ozpin was supposed to be holding that sword…my father…Oz-dad…"

Sobbing Naruto, looked up at the sky briefly, "I can't have something I haven't earned."

King Pendragon looked at Naruto, before chuckling a little bit. "A young man with honor unmatched, most people would've killed for the opportunity to gain Huntsmanship from a King. However, if you feel you haven't earned that title…then I simply won't grant it to you."

Arthur puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "but coming from straight from the top of command Naruto of Beacon. I have one mission for you, and one mission only."

"If it involves Merlot, I plan on destroying him for what he has done." Naruto growls with rage, but he looks around. "I have feeling me killing his woman has him spooked and desperate…I don't know if he's going to gain more Grimm or more strength."

"Merlot is Genetic Scientist of the highest caliber, he more than likely will be developing something to increase his powers. If you must, rest, I can fly you to a field hospital personally…I'm quite interested in meeting with these worthy title holders." King Pendragon stated as he helped Naruto walk, but then he turned around to Naruto's Grimm. "Um…what are doing with your…Grimm?"

"Nothing, if they want to help people…they can assist the soldiers." Naruto tells the king, "and I guess…I should take you up on the rest offer."

* * *

Naruto was resting in a bed, before hearing someone enter the tent. He looked over, seeing a white-haired man with a mustache. "You must be the one, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asks as he sits up, he looked at the man. "Do I know…you…you look familiar."

"It's because of my daughter, Weiss…the one you have made smitten with you." Naruto's narrowed at the man's claim, making him nervous. "Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, first father…what kind of father just chews out their child for loving someone. You hated me from the moment you heard of me, don't play nice, she told me all about you." Naruto tells him, before taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to beat around the bush."

"I love Weiss, as much as it sounds weird for being as young as we are…she has my heart and I believe I have hers. I'm not asking your permission, besides Winter already agrees with her choice, I'm _telling_ you upfront…like a man." Naruto leaned forwards as he glares into the man's eyes. "I'm going to court your daughter, and regardless to what you think of me…I will make sure that she is taken care of. However, don't you _dare_ take things out on her because you just so happen to hate the way I look."

"Its' not about race, it's about the choice. If I was some drug addict, some alcoholic abuser, some thug…then I would understand your hatred towards me." Naruto said to Jacques as he sat up, he looked right into the man's shocked face. "I've decided that after this is set and done…I will go to Vacuo…and hope you let go of your hatred for me there."

Jacques looked at the boy, glaring at him. "You think you have my best interest in my daughter at heart, what could some poultry being like yourself provide her? What amenities, love doesn't pay the bills."

Naruto sighs, looking at him. "Don't say I didn't try to mend fences, even if I wasn't the one that broke then…sir."

Jacques stormed out of the tent in rage, but a smile never left Naruto's face. He had said what he wanted to say, he said it with a passion, he looked down…noticing something. It was Weiss's necklace that his mother gave to her.

Reaching down, he looked at it, putting it around his neck. The snow haired boy figured that this bed was the same bed she had been laying in before they took her back home.

Smiling, he knew she'd probably be worried sick over it like her tiara that she still wore occasionally. Chuckling a little bit, Naruto wondered how she would greet him the next time they met.

However, the first order of business was retrieving Winter.

* * *

Naruto was gearing up the next morning, as he did, he looked towards the west. He could feel that was where Merlot would be, but Naruto was going to be ready. His friends had celebrated the earnings of their titles that night he slept.

His war was far from done, their war was close to an end.

As he marched out of the camp, he closed his eyes as orange chakra flared back around him. The boom from the explosive energy awoke many in the camp as they saw the light off Naruto. followed by the roar of a dragon, before it landed in the forest.

Naruto had it covered in wooden armor made from oak he had spent a better part of the morning applying with Mokuton.

Many believed that Ayakashi were demons of the night, but looking at Naruto, Glynda thought she was seeing an angel in the flesh.

Anko came running towards Naruto, "Naruto!"

The orange shrouded teen turned to his stepmother, she had a charm in her hand with The Namikaze family symbol on it. "It's for good luck."

Naruto nods, smiling. "Mom…I got this."

She nods, watching him seemingly float up to his dragon, o where he mounted it.

 **"** **Mahasena!"** Grigori roared out as dozens of Blue Eyed Grimm poured from the forest, all of them walking with flying Grimm. **"Prepare for a speech, from our Master…Uzumaki Naruto."**

"For long now, you were beasts with no souls…no life. I gave you my aura…my soul…my chakra. I don't require you to go into battle with me, I don't ask that you do, if you wish to stay and help change the staple on what Grimm are…what PAWNS are. Prove to the people that you aren't creatures of death anymore, that you've become something less but something greater…I will not hold it against you." Naruto raised his fist into the air.

"However, if you wish to spill the blood of those that wish to seek harm…to do evil…and ensnare those with weak will. You wish to stand by me, if you wish to stand proudly, with the possibility of becoming more…and more, and more! A chance to change the tides of Remnant herself, a chance to break an endless chain of death and despair. I ask, but one thing from you all…HUMAN!" Naruto screams.

Pyrrha wearing full battle gear mounted a Nevermore with several soldiers, she held up her blade as Jaune was weakly held up by Yang, so he could see her. Both liked eyes, smiling at one another, before Pyrrha blew him a kiss.

Ren and Nora, bruised and battered climbed on top of a Griffin.

Ruby ran out, running towards a Nevermore and hopping on it.

Lapis looked at Naruto as he walked towards his own Nevermore, wearing a communication's device that he had been given to by Mr. Schnee.

Glynda and Port walked out as well, both looked at one another. "To let go…and follow this path…is this truly what we should do Port?"

"Life is too short for hatred Glynda, it'll only make it uglier." Port hopped up on Nevermore which cawed at the weight of the man. "Oh, hush it, we've got a war to win!"

Coco and her team walked out as well, armed to teeth.

"FAUNUS!"

Blake and Sun ran towards a Griffin while several different Faunus including Velvet mounted Nevermore.

She was wearing armor along with Sun, given to them by the King of Vale upon becoming Huntsman.

Blake and Sun looked at each other, holding each other's hand as they saw humans mount different Grimm with faunus together.

"PAWNS!"

Beowulfs that were Blue Eyed, and Gorillas crawled under larger Nevermore, getting picked up by the claws of the giant birds of death.

Naruto watched as dozens of people poured out onto the Grimm, loading into Bulwarks as well. He had tears brimming around his eyes, _"mom…can you see this?"_

The teen Ayakashi raised his fist higher into the air, he looked at all of them.

"Brothers…Sisters…Mothers…Fathers…Sons and Daughters!" He screams out, his aura flares out as his clones formed and jumped down. Running around, giving people chakra, allowing to them to feel the new sensation for the first time.

Naruto screams as he looks at them all. "I don't want to know who will die for me, but I want to know who will live with me! WHO WILL LIVE WITH ME!"

"I will!" Pyrrha screams.

"Us!" Ren and Nora yell as well, holding up their weapons.

"Aye!" Port screams loudly, holding up his gun.

Ruby yells out, "I'll shatter the world!"

Blake and Sun both hold their hands up, "we shall stand with Naruto Uzumaki!"

Coco, Velvet, Fox, Daichi, dozens of humans, dozens of faunus, and Grimm held their fists up.

 **"** **I will live with you!"** Grigori roars out, he begins to slap his wings to gain flight.

As he did, the other Grimm followed suit.

" **TO WAR!"** Naruto roars out.

* * *

Merlot was breathing hard, looking as the tree glowed, a weakened Winter was breathing hard as her aura was being sucked out of her. He looked right into her eyes, "I originally wanted the younger Schnee, due to you being Illumine…but then I discovered something when I place you on this tree…trace amounts of Maiden energy."

"It didn't match The Fall Maiden, it didn't match The Spring Maiden…but The Winter Maiden." Winter was breathing hard as she glared right into Merlot's eyes, she spat at his face. "You ice queen…how dare you."

"They will come, when they do…nothing will be standing." Oobleck comments as he looks at Merlot, he coughs up some blood. "You may be using us to feed this…thing of a tree…but I have faith in Young Uzumaki's ability to stop you."

"Heh, the boy is not of my concern." Winter chuckles a little bit, making him turn back to her.

"Let's face it…I don't care if this is ladylike…I joined the military…Merlot…you ran like a bitch." Winter laughs out weakly only for an electric jolt to flood her body, she roars out in pain as they make her spasm.

Merlot held his hand out to her, laughing all the while. One of the flowers on the tree blooms, bearing with it, a full-fledged fruit. Laughing, madly, he jumps up and snatches the fruit off the tree. Looking at the red fruit, it is baring little difference from a peach or apple, a combination of both.

Merlot laughs all the while stroking it with his thumb, "tell me something Winter…was The Winter Maiden you…"

Winter growls, struggling against her bonds. "Oh, no?"

"Oh, dear me…I guess it would've been bad for me to kill that little Schnee…hahaha…" Merlot realizes something, maybe unknowingly to everyone else, "I considered secret documents…you and she had a mother named Mirabella that died in a training accident…she was The Last Winter Maiden."

"Perhaps her last thoughts were of her precious little baby girl, giving her powers to one day unlock…hahaha…AHAHAHA!" Merlot laughs hysterically, he then looks at Winter. "Of course, now I see it…All maidens…the first were anyway…all Illumine. I guess it would be only natural for the power to both transfer the old-fashioned way…and through blood."

Merlot looks at the charka fruit in his hands, he looks at them, before smiling. "Kami was supposed to have the other one…but I guess there is no harm in gaining additional divine power when it comes time."

"My forces are few, but they'll hold off any invaders for a while, my golems will anyway and my robots…" Merlot takes a deep breath, slowly placing the fruit into his mouth.

When he bit down, it felt like blood running inside off his mouth. Laughing, that same blood was empowering as well.

Winter and Oobleck watched in horror as Merlot's aura changed, exploding into a vibrant green color before becoming looser.

Unrefined.

Turning into chakra as he roars out, his skin turning red, he grows an additional horn on his head well. He starts growing taller, and taller, and taller.

He was tall from the start, but now he stood about fifteen feet high. His sin was beat red, his canines poking from his mouth as long white hair flowed down his back.

He grew an additional two arms, before he starts laughing as the vibrant green turns a blood red. **"Yes…YES! This is the power, this the power of The Old World's Gods!"**

 **"** **It's magnificent there is no equal, no more…equal…"** Merlot's eyes opened, a giant red fox like tail sprouting from his back as well.

However, it was incomplete, no flesh in some spots, living sinew and bone exposed as it wagged.

Roaring out as a red light filled the room, Merlot looked at his reflection. **"What use is a God of Mercy…when a God of Death can change the world?"**

 **"** **Uzumaki Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto! I will slay you, then any and all who shall oppose me…"** Merlot grips his four hands as he looks at drained Winter, he licks his lips as he stumps over to her. **"Then I will…claim his lover as my own in spite…but I will not touch…I will make her scream in other ways."**

Winter was too weak, she soon closed eyes, falling asleep as the cocoon around her formed fully. Pulling her into the tree, she was too weak to even think fully, but she had one word on her mind.

 _"_ _Help…"_


	61. Chapter 61

**_(I just want to give a quick shout out to all the people that have supported Dearest, for now, the finale is coming close. These chapters mark the final battle of the story. However, the story will not end here, this is merely the first stepping stone with many to come. So, as we move into Christmas, and into a new year. I just want to say, for what I'm thankful for this year is having the best damn group of reviewers, friends, and fellow writers on this sight helping me with this story._**

 ** _-Fraternally_**

 ** _Blazeraptor54._**

 ** _PS. Let's get this show going!)_**

* * *

Naruto, flying atop Grigori watched as the blue waters below them were overshadowed by his army. Faunus, Humans, Pawns, a Maiden who had decided to join in the last minute. His blue eyes looked at them all, behind him, leading to second in command was Amber.

She was atop a Nevermore, designated Clover.

The crackling of radio chatter from his earpiece brought him out of the trance, he pressed his finger up to it. "Go for Kitsune One."

 _"_ _This Captain Bartlett, of The AMS (Atlasian Military Ship.) Heartbreaker One, an intelligence ship, General Ironwood is coordinating rescue efforts from wild Grimm inside of Vale City, but he'll be joining the battle shortly."_ Naruto nods as he sees other people turn on their microphone. _"However, we've got a friend here…he says that you'll be lost without him, you white-haired clone dunce."_

Pyrrha lightly rests her hand on her chest as Jaune's labored breathing came onto the radio. _"Hey…guys, yeah what a day huh? But, we're not done yet…we've still have a war to win. Not just for ourselves, but for the friends that didn't make it…for our Headmaster…for our family!"_

 _"_ _I'll take sole responsibility of strategy on the go, I'm working with some of the best strategists here in Atlas…hahaha…funny, I never thought I'd be a soldier before becoming a Hunter."_ A lot of the group laughed, the redhead spartan especially, wiping a tear off her face.

Nora and Ren held hands as they heard Jaune. _"So, let's all journey home, and Naruto…if you're hearing this. Don't you dare screw this up, you've got my girl flying with you…she better come back."_

Naruto pressed the call button on his com, he chuckled a little bit. "You've got it Jaune, no one is dying today…not if I can help it."

 _"_ _You better count us in then!"_ Naruto's eyes snapped open, he saw several Bulwarks suddenly join the group. _"This is Sakura Haruno of The Black Snakes, we've come to join our brothers in arms. You have two Ayakashi among you now, well…one and a half."_

 _"_ _Anyway…point is, we're here to kick ass!"_ Sakura states, she flies up to the side of Naruto, revealing herself out the lowered door. "I will live with you!"

Naruto raised his fist into the air, roaring out, making all of Pawn Grimm he had roar out as well.

Merlot walked out of The Dead Volcano, he watched as his robotic forces and his Grimm that he had remaining set up defenses. His mutated appearance cast a large shadow over the land as he crossed all four of his arms.

His decayed fox tail swirled about behind him, he looked up, he smirked. **_"You're coming, at long last…don't keep me waiting."_**

Merlot formed four black balls inside of his hands, smirking as he lobbed them at where he could feel Naruto.

Naruto was the first one feel Merlot's power, his eyes slightly widened, but he pushed forwards anyway. He watched as Sakura grew nervous before she walked back into her Bulwark. The white-haired Ayakashi eyes saw the power of Merlot rising from the Island.

He suddenly dashed forwards, "everyone, tighten!"

His Grimm tightened their formation as they several large black spheres travel towards them, Sakura flew her Bulwarks near them as they watched as Naruto channeled his chakra. Slowly, but surely, a ball of orange light engulfed them as Naruto used the barrier to deflect the black spheres.

They scattered throughout the sky, exploding in the chorus of large explosions, creating echoes that made clouds disperse.

 _"_ _Okay, what the hell was that?"  
_ "Jaune, don't worry about it…have you come up with a good landing point?"  
 _"North Side, nearest to The Dead Volcano."  
_ "Right, I'll take the fight directly to Merlot."  
 _"Understood…be careful, something tells me that this won't be anything like in Beacon."  
_ "I already know!"

Naruto looked at Amber, nodding, she suddenly breaks their forces off. Sakura maintains heading with Naruto as they and Grigori fly in a beeline towards Merlot's location.

"Sakura!" Naruto yells as he reaches out to her.

Sakura jumps from The Bulwark, landing next to him, she spins her war ax around before taking a deep breath. "What's our plan here?"

"I need you to lead a strike team, catch them off guard, I'll focus on Merlot. I'm the closest one to matching his power. You're going to go in and save the people he has captive!" Naruto watches as Sakura nods, they then hear a loud boom as Naruto instinctively formed a barrier over them.

"Those aren't his attacks, those are fucking AA guns!" Sakura screams as she looks down, seeing the pulsing fire of dust rounds being shot at them.

Naruto nods, looking at Grigori as he runs to the top of The Dragon's head. "Grigori, rip and tear until it is done!"

 **"** **Aye!"** The Mighty Dragon roared as he tossed his head, throwing Naruto off as The Ayakashi's power explodes around him.

* * *

It was almost like an orange shooting star, making everyone look as AA fired on him, only to watch as several explosions erupted around where the guns were. as Sakura's group lands not too far behind where Naruto was going.

With Grigori leading the charge.

Naruto lands hard onto the ground, his orange cloak of flames fluttering around him, he roars out as he powers up. He then hears the rumble of footsteps approach him, he sees for the first time a Bijuu…a false one.

Merlot's four arms flexed as he lumbered towards Naruto, wearing modified combat armor to suit his size. He looked right at Naruto, his once green eyes now red with the power that hadn't been seen on Remnant for nearly a thousand years.

The two looked at each other, both observing how each other looked. "You've grown much uglier…coward."

Merlot chuckles, **"I can finally see the power of a Full Ayakashi…I'm not impressed compared to the power of a Bijuu."**

"You're pathetic…robbing innocent people of their lives." Naruto's shaking only made his power rise more, the ground cracking around him as he flared his power more and more. "I'm going to end you."

 **"** **You have my permission to die trying."** Merlot taunted The Ayakashi as they both assumed a fighting stance.

Naruto and Merlot charged at each other, red mixed with orange as they threw punches at one another. The False Bijuu pushes Naruto back, a grin on his face, he turns around and much to Naruto's surprise, kicks The Ayakashi full powered and sends him flying into several trees.

Merlot dusted his leg off, chuckling, **"trash."**

His eyes widen when several orange spheres fly out from the trees, heading straight for him. He turns around, dodging three of them, deflecting the last one upwards as they grow and began to loudly screech into wind domes.

 ** _"_** ** _That would've been damaging if they hit me…"_** Merlot was suddenly kicked by an orange bolt of light slamming into him, his face turned with the kick as he was sent flying into a few trees himself.

Naruto lands on the ground, bringing his arms to his side, roaring out as his chakra exploded in a massive wave of pressure around himself as he placed both hands out in front of him. Several Rasengan spheres formed into a ball. "Multi-Fire Rasenshuriken!"

The ball launched from his hands, straight at Merlot, where it separated, forming those Rasengan inside into Rasenshuriken as they left the shell. Naruto watches as the mutant got up, sending many tiny black balls at them to counter, making them explode in a dazzling display of flames and explosion of red and orange.

"Yaaah!" Naruto screams as he appears above Merlot, "comet blow!"

Merlot guards with all four of his hands, his feet sink into the ground as he sees Naruto pushing with his chakra like a jet of some sort to increase his attack power. Shaking a little under the pressure, Merlot managed to the deflect the punch, spinning on his heel and then slamming the back of his lower arm's fist into Naruto.

The Ayakashi hollers out as he is sent flying, only to correct himself mid-air, and land gracefully with a small slide.

Slamming his hands down, Naruto made the ground shake as wood erupted towards Merlot. The behemoth roars out, blasting the wood away before surprising Naruto by breathing a torrent of flames from his mouth.

The Ayakashi dodged by using his semblance to launch himself upwards, going airborne, Naruto formed two large Rasenshuriken as he glared at Merlot. "Take…this!"

Merlot's hands all come together forming a large purple sphere, making Naruto's eyes widen as the mutant man smiles maliciously. **"Bijuu…Dama!"**

Naruto used his chakra to propel himself out of the air just in time as Merlot launched the massive attack, lighting the sky in a massive explosion. Landing on the ground, Naruto stared right at Merlot, sighing he dusted himself a little bit as both locked eyes with each other.

he and Merlot both take deep breaths, then charged at each other, and the forest ignited in colors of orange and red.

* * *

Pyrrha and Amber stood side to side as they used their powers to move the army forward, Pyrrha grabs a droid that was heading towards the before flinging it at a Green Nevermore and knocking it out of the sky.

"Forwards!" Pyrrha screams as she pulls her sword out and beats on her small shield, the small army roars out.

Ruby was not too far behind them, providing sniper fire against any skyborne threats coming towards them as best as she could. Ren was near here, making sure she was protected, when he heard a rattle he turned around and launched a volley of gunfire into the bushes near them.

A Green Beowulf stumbled out, proceeding to fall over, and die of its wounds and then melt away.

Nora all the while was riding on their Nevermore still, shooting grenades down, providing some air support like her namesake. Several Bulwarks from Heartbreak One was arriving to medically evacuate any injured people.

Several beams shot near them, but those beams were met with Nora's fury as she flew over them and then circled back to Ruby and Ren's location to scout it out.

Almost everyone stopped fighting when they saw a massive explosion on the other side of the island ignite the sky.

 _"_ _Hang in there…Naruto."_ Nora gripped her gun, giving a defiant look as she lands near Ren. "Ren, we need to start moving forward."

"Right." Ren and Ruby both say as they get up, Ren looks at Nora smiling as they all start running forwards.

As they ran, they saw Pyrrha hacking and slashing at a Green Gorilla, then turning on her heel and slicing its head off. While they saw The Fall Maiden blast several robots and Grimm away periodically with her powers making her eyes flare a bright orange.

Blake and Sun were standing back to back, weaving around each other in their efforts to attack and defend against various robots. Both roaring out as they continued to fight, with Sun rapidly firing his weapons at anything robotic.

They watched as Pyrrha, Amber, and a group of soldiers pushed the robots and Grimm.

They then watched as Naruto's Nevermores flew in formation as they took on Merlot's.

The battle was only just getting started.

* * *

Naruto flips backward, avoiding an attack by Merlot, who was pushing The Ayakashi back with every blow. Slowly, but surely, Naruto and him soon were forced to the Western Part of The Island, a desolate wasteland of sorts.

Dodging, weaving through the various blows, Naruto found an opening and caught the massive arm of Merlot before spinning around and throwing the abomination into a nearby junk pile.

Breathing hard, Naruto fell to one knee as he watched Merlot erupt in a large red torrent of energy. Slowly, he watched as the thing that he became emerged, a smile laced on its black lips.

 **"** **Tell me, child, what do you know of true power?"  
** "That you aren't bearing it, that you don't deserve it."  
 **"Muahaha…that's hilarious, hubris will be your downfall."  
** "I'm not going to fall here, I have someone to go back home to…unlike you."

Merlot roars out, a wave of red energy sweeps throughout the visual area, a screeching noise sounded as a second tail appeared behind. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the massive power increase, the man laughs slamming his fists into the ground.

A quake followed the ground pound, shaking several stacks of junk loose, making them fall over as Merlot clutched his face. **"Yes…the fruit, it gives me more…but I want it all…I want more! Give me more!"**

Naruto takes a deep breath as he watched as two decayed fox tails swirled behind Merlot, making him flinch at the grotesque sight as they shriveled slightly in their swirl. **"I am Merlot Von Ludwig, all lesser beings than me deserve nothing short of death, all lesser beings than me shall worship their destroyer. I have come, accursed, by bearing a holy blade I take upon myself divinity."**

"You're out of your mind." Naruto growls as he brings his fists down towards his side, taking a deep breath, he slowly allowed his chakra to recover.

 **"** **Do not fret, your kind is the closest things to divinity, but now I am what your species came from."** Merlot bows a little bit, making his armor jingle a little bit, he then holds all four his arms out in a welcoming as he looks up and takes a deep breath. **"I can feel another full Ayakashi nearby, hehehe…is she to make for my fruit?"**

"Your sensory skills are horrible, she's a half, like I was before becoming full." Naruto told Merlot as he walks towards him, crunching his left into his right palm, he took a deep breath. "I won't let you near her."

 **"** **You're indeed a fool, I sense that little half-bred a while back along with you, this one was disguising itself, quite ingenious actually."** Merlot laughs a little bit, slowly he walks forwards towards Naruto. **"Like this matters to you, for when I'm done with you, I shall go after the maiden and use her power to feed the tree…then I'll track the others down…which brings me to my next information piece for you."**

Merlot and Naruto stop, mere feet from each other. **"Your lover, Weiss Schnee…she's The Winter Maiden."**

"You go anywhere near her, so much as lay a finger on her…" Naruto roars out as a wave of orange energy rolls off him in a similar fashion to Merlot's previous display. **"I'll make you pay!"**

Both roar out, their energy cracking the ground as they jumped back from each other. **"Come then inheritor of The Night Throne…let us dance."**

* * *

Sakura was feeling uneasy as they walked inside of the Volcano, Grigori was outside, taking on an army of robots and Grimm. The mixed haired half-breed looked around, a light flipped on from above, revealing the grand scale of the massive room.

She then saw the tree, the bastard tree that was responsible for this war going on outside. Walking towards it, she saw something truly horrifying. Test tubes at the other end, containing clones of Kami. It appeared that he was obsessed with that woman.

Slowly, but surely, Sakura stood in front of the tree.

Noting the appearance of another fruit, slowly ground. She saw two cocoons wiggling, jumping up, she cut them off.

Her team cut them open, revealing Winter and Oobleck, who was breathing hard. "You think that'd he'd protect the tree more."

A soldier looks around, only to have a katana shove through his chest. He falls forward, revealing a white-haired Kami standing behind him, she had the evilest of smirks. "My clone may have died against The Ayakashi, but I'll have the pleasure of emerging once more…and taking the life of all those around me."

Sakura stood, facing the woman, spinning her axe around as she looked at her. "I heard Naruto killed you in Beacon, how are you here?"

"That was merely a clone, I am the original, I've been modified over and over by Merlot…hahaha…hahaha…this power is incredible."

Sakura looked at her soldiers as the test tubes burst open, revealing mutated Kamis as they swarmed the team, making Sakura roar out as she used her sand gourd to block their path by making it burst into the sand.

"Go!" Sakura orders her team.

Her team grabs Winter and Oobleck, along with the other cocoons they had cut down and made a dash for the door.

The original Kami makes a dash to intercept, only for Sakura to appear and bring her ax down near her face. "I'm not some pushover bitch…you're fighting me."

"Gladly." Kami licked her lips, "I need some Ayakashi blood anyway."

* * *

Naruto and Merlot circled around each other, both launching blows at one another. Merlot was easily blocking Naruto's strikes and sent The Ayakashi flying hard with a sudden blast of wind from all four of his palms.

The teen angled himself, landing with hard tumble before roaring out and sending massive his own wave of wind at Merlot. The mutant man only charged through, sending Naruto up into the air by grabbing the boy and flinging him upwards.

Forming several black balls around him, Merlot throws them at Naruto, who proceeds to dodge them by using his chakra to blast himself in different directions. When the last one pasts, Naruto roars out as he turns, and much to Merlot surprise, a beam wave of sorts from both of his hands.

"Hollow Fang Cannon!" Naruto screams as the beam travels towards Merlot, who dodges at the last minutes, only to get blown slightly back by the shockwave.

 ** _"_** ** _Incredible, I should break him enough to where I can use him…the fruit he can produce will truly make me a god."_** Merlot smirks as he brushes his shoulders off, walking towards Naruto in a confident lumber.

Only to see several shadows above him, and a confident Naruto smirking. He looked up, his eyes widened as several large Rasenshuriken neared him. Jumping backward, he barely dodges them al las they land and form giant orange wind domes.

Merlot's senses blare out warnings, only for him to not act fast enough and he feels several people kick him forwards. There, he saw Naruto charging, a giant orange Rasangan in his hands. Followed by…two more Naruto?!

The proclaimed God used his four arms forearms to shield himself as the clones and original impacted him in the front. Tearing his flesh, but it was already healing just as fast as it was being destroyed. Being blasted backward, Merlot's eyes widened when he felt several kicks land on his back and launch him upwards.

Naruto and many clones appeared above him. "Uzumaki Ultra Barrage!"

Naruto and his clones shined together as they combined their chakra proceeding to then slam into Merlot with a kick that made a pressure wave. The booming noise sounded as Merlot was sent sprawling backward into the ground, to which Naruto watched his clones swarm.

 _"_ _This will end it!"_ Naruto throws both of his hands outwards, red and blue spheres flow around him.

His skyward clones dispersed around him, forming more red and blue orbs, slowly but surely Naruto forces the orbs together. Forming a purple orb, he looked down at the ground, he was from the lineage of actual Bijuu…if Merlot could do…so could he!

"Bijuu…Dama!" Naruto screams as he launches the sphere, only to watch in shock as Merlot launches one from the crowd of his clones.

Both of their spheres impacted one another, both fighting to push forwards towards their respective targets. Merlot emerged, killing all the clones with a wave of lightning before putting both hands towards his sphere.

Naruto and Merlot struggled with each other's power, both flaring it as much as they could.

"I'm not giving up!"  
 **"You will die with this attack!"  
** "You won't have the power to touch my friends!"  
 **"Your friends are meaningless against the power of a God."**

Naruto and Merlot struggle, only for both spheres to suddenly fly upwards, before exploding into a massive ball of energy.

* * *

Heartbreak One rocked from the shockwaves of the battle, Jaune nearly fell over, seeing the massive explosion blare out the three-dimensional radar they had was incredible. He hobbled over to a window, via crutches, seeing the afterglow of the massive blast.

"What's the aura count of everyone on the island?" He was almost somber, scared at the answer.

A soldier looks at him before looking at every else. "Everyone is fine, but…Uzumaki Naruto has bottomed out."

Jaune scrunched his fists up, looking at the devastation. _"Please…"_

* * *

Naruto was laying on the ground, bloody, he had caught the heaviest part of the shockwave. It tore his upper clothing off, making him bare-chested, while his bottoms were tattered, but his lower body was still mostly covered.

His golden sash was torn as well, but it fluttered in the wind as he got up. He looked around, looking at his clones as they dropped the barrier over everyone in The North Side. Sighing in relief, he got up, his lip bleeding, blood slowly leaked from his mouth.

He watched as rubble moved, revealing Merlot, who was mostly uninjured, save for missing his lower left arm. Naruto smirks at the work, then looks at Merlot with nothing short of hatred in his eyes. "If Gods can bleed…they can die."

Merlot looked at Naruto, both glared at each other, with Naruto's chakra slowly coming back up.

 **"** **It would appear…that I must give an effort…to kill such a lower creature."**  
"Quit pretending that you aren't scared, you're very much afraid of me…because you know that I can quickly close the gap in power."  
 **"You'll get no apple washing from me…boy."  
** "Trust me, you aren't even worth that."

Merlot roars out, slamming his three fists into the ground. Naruto chuckled a little bit, slowly he dropped down to a knee, placing his fist into the ground. He began to absorb natural aura, converting it into chakra.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Naruto questions as he gets up, his orange flames forming around him once more. "Some God you are, being played by a mortal…"

* * *

Kami and Sakura clashed, both dashing around each other, both looking for an opening. Sakura slashes at Kami with her ax, only for Kami to turn and slice Sakura's forehead open with a shallow cut.

Kami's white cloak fluttered to her sides as two large black wings emerged, launching feathers that caught fire from her semblance. Sakura dashes backward, avoiding them before looking at her. "Merlot from what I heard seemed devastated…he did lose at Beacon."

"Foolish girl, it was our plan to lure you all here, The Divine Tree can now feast on your energies here, giving us fruit after fruit." Kami spins her katana in her hand, pointing at Sakura. "We may have lost the battle, but we will…no shall win the war."

"Fat chance, you'll have to go through Naruto and me." Sakura hissed at her, the half-breed spins her ax around again, readying herself.

Kami and her charge at one another, both blocking and countering each other in a flurry of blows.

"We will survive today, and bring unity to our people!" Sakura screams, she sends a massive kick into Kami's side, sending her away into the side of the volcano.

The girl watches as Kami gets up, spitting up some blood, only for her to smirk. Her golden eyes turn silver as she looks right at Sakura. "Die…"

Sakura barely dodged the wave of silver-colored energy as it almost vaporized her, but did so to the equipment behind her where Merlot had once been stored. Spinning around, she grabbed several dusts encased knives and flung them at Kami with her free hand.

Kami saw them, dodging them as they exploded in a mixture of Burn Dust, Ice Dust, and Lightning Dust to where she had been.

Kami chuckled, the woman clashed with the girl as they dashed at each other. "What makes you think a half-breed like you stand a chance against me!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I come from the lineage of Bijuu, you and your lover are nothing but false pretenders!" Sakura yells in Kami's face as they both push each other off, only to clash again. "I have pushed to save my people, my family from the clutches of Ballahdeva and I've seen hardships that you couldn't imagine."

"Oh please, do tell!" Kami roars as she kicks Sakura away, she smirks as Sakura gets up after being slammed into the side of the room.

Sakura's war ax had dropped from her hands, she was breathing hard. However, she looked at Kami. "You don't know what it's like…to be forced, to be alone, to watch someone you love get killed…you don't know…and I will not."

Sakura green energy swirl around her as she started to convert it into chakra. "I shall not!"

"Let you spit on their sacrifice!" Sakura's open wide as a torrent of green energy pours out from within her, lighting the room in a haze of green, a beam of light emerging around Sakura as she stood there.

Slowly, Sakura's energy hummed in an angelic tune, her hair growing slightly longer and turning white. Her sclera turning black, but her pupils became a vibrant green as she stood upwards. Energy, nothing but raw energy pouring from her.

"I will not allow you to harm my people, I will not allow you to steal away their chance for freedom, this world has suffered en **ough!"** Her voice echoed in on itself as she roared out, her energy crackled around her.

* * *

Naruto who was struggling against Merlot felt Sakura, in with Merlot's distraction he kicked Merlot away with both of his legs. Naruto stood upright as well before roaring out as a light beam emerged from the top of the volcano where Sakura was inside.

He then joined the light chorus by unleashing his latent chakra he had been holding back.

Merlot's eyes widened as he looked at the beams of light, one of orange, and one of green.

* * *

Kami saw Sakura walking towards her, the girl's vibrant eyes boring holes into herself. "You…You're…"

"I am Sakura Haruno!" Sakura roars out as a torrent of energy lashes out from her. **"An Ayakashi!"**

Kami watched as Sakura got down into a fighting stance, she dropped down into one as well with her sword reversed gripped. "You will not kill Merlot; your friend Naruto is on his last legs."

"Then I'll just have to kill you here, be rid of you, and then help my brother!" Sakura states as her face showed of furious determination.

Kami smirks as her silver eyes ignite into life with energy. "Then I'll silence you Ayakashi with the power of an Umbra."

Both Sakura and Kami charged at one another, the room igniting as green and silver clashed with each other. Both launched swipes and strikes at one another, and much to Kami's shock she saw how thick Sakura's aura had become when her sword skidded off her skin.

 _"_ _Impossible!"_ Kami was hit by one of Sakura's punches, which sent her flying into the side of the volcano, where Sakura watches her emerge from.

The girl and woman lock eye, both glared hard at each other. "You will not win this day, demoness!"

"I am a goddess, you foul half-breed, your kind have been a blight for far too long!" Kami roars out as she forms a black ball at the tip of her sword. "You will die here!"

"Then I'll take you with me!" Sakura screams as she leaps upwards, intending to meet Kami dead on.

* * *

A soldier was walking away from the rest of the group, Pyrrha and Amber were establishing a evacuation point for all of the injured and some dead. The Solider watched as Ruby Rose ran by, with her friends following her.

They were heading towards Naruto, the soldier smirks as the person removes their helmet. The face of a man became the face of a woman, Ravenna Red.

Her eyes shimmered from pale yellow to dark red as she watched them all. _"All things…are coming to order."_


	62. Chapter 62

The explosions from Naruto and Merlot rocked the landscape around the island, Naruto slam his elbow onto Merlot's face, only for Merlot to slam his knee onto Naruto's gut. Both fighters were bloody, beaten, but Merlot's power just seemed to ever increase.

Flying into the air, Merlot smirks, and then kicks Naruto into the ground with a hard kick that makes the teen go wide eyed and cough up blood.

Landing near him, Merlot held his palm out. **"Die!"**

A black ball shot towards Naruto, only for The Ayakashi to spin on his buttocks and kick the ball back at Merlot much to his surprise. He barely dodges it, watching as Naruto jumped from the ground and standing back upright.

"You can feel it…your army is losing this battle."  
 **"It doesn't matter, soon I'll be joined by my queen, in her own Bijuu state."  
** "You're delusional, I killed her back in Beacon."  
 **"One of many, clones, they're quite handy."**

Naruto growls, he then realizes something, there was a second energy from the volcano that matched Merlot's. However, it was slightly weaker, and Sakura was almost on par with him, so she must've been doing better than he was now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto dropped back down into a combat stance, then charged at Merlot who blocked the flurry of punches with ease. "Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

"Mudamudamudamudamuda!"  
"Oraoraoraoraoraora!"  
"Mudamudamudamudamuda!"  
"Oraoraoraoraoraora!"

"Muda!" Merlot screamed, slamming his fist onto Naruto's face, making the teen fly backward and through a solid junk pile, and nearly over a cliff.

Getting up, wiping the blood off his face, Naruto was stunned to see Merlot appear in front of him and grab with one of his tails.

Naruto roars out in pain as the tail scrunches around him, binding him in place as Merlot holds him. **"It's been fun, but my ever-growing power is starting to eclipse yours."**

"Not yet…" Naruto murmurs as he looks directly at Merlot, he then powers up once more, struggling against the binding tail that held and threatened to crush him. "I said not **yet!"**

Merlot was stunned when Naruto blasted the tail off him by a creating a pressure wave around his energy, only to be furthered stunned when he received several rapid kicks to the face, and Naruto spun on the last one to add power and send him face first into the ground.

Vaulting away, Naruto now above Merlot put his hands together, a screeching noise alerted Merlot and he looked up to see Naruto charging the same beam attack he had used before. "Hollow Fang Cannon!"

Merlot barely gets up and jumps backward to avoid the beam that took the cliffside with it, Naruto watched as Merlot backflips on his two upper arms. He lands a further distance away, thanks to being propelled by his Hollow Fang Cannon, he catches Merlot off guard and hits him hard in the back with a powerful kick.

Merlot was sent skidding towards the drop off, only to smirk as wood nearly speared Naruto.

The Ayakashi jumped up, avoiding Merlot's Mokuton, and ended up landing on top of some rocks. Naruto was breathing hard as he had blood leaking from severe cuts across his body, he felt woozy, but Merlot's confident smirk never left him.

 **"** **Getting tired?"  
** "Not even…close."

Merlot appears in front of Naruto, The Ayakashi's eyes widen as Merlot spins around and kicks the blonde hard and sends him flying back towards inner part of the island.

Breathing hard as he landed, Naruto got up, barely blocking Merlot's first punch with both of his forearms, only to get punched twice by Merlot's two other hands.

Coughing up a wad of blood, Naruto was then grabbed Merlot by his leg and slammed into the ground several times. Landing on the last time, Naruto's Ayakashi form dropped out, his hair turning back into blonde.

 **"** **Poor, pathetic, child…you can at least die knowing you gave a god a proper challenge."** Merlot smirks as Naruto's eyes widen as he launched a black ball at him, only for Merlot to see the black ball disappear, as if something made it collapse.

Merlot turns to where another was standing, he looked like Naruto, and that's when it hit him. **"Ah, Minato…"**

Minato stood there, looking at Merlot, he wasn't going to be winning this fight. However, that's when a friend dropped down besides him. "Took you long enough…Raven."

Raven stood there, she looked at him, and smirked. "The Hero of Vacuo calling on the greatest of thieves in Mistral to help him kill a superseded…God…hmm…who could pass it up?"

Vernal landed next to them after Minato waived his hand to transport her, The Spring maiden looked at Merlot. "Goddamn, you're one ugly son of a bitch."

Weakly looking at Minato, Naruto chuckled a little bit, blood leaking from his mouth. Minato got ready to warp to Naruto, while Raven got ready to engage Merlot with Vernal at her side. "Minato, how long do you think it will take Naruto to get back to full power?"

"Five minutes, his other friends are coming…do you have it?" Raven nods, and for once, Merlot eyes widened in horror as Raven summoned _it_.

The sword fit only for a king, The Moonlight Great Sword, The Sword of Boruto Uzumaki.

"I feel my Sister Maiden coming, she is near." Vernal smirks as she looks at Merlot's face, then at the sword, then back at him. "Oh come now, you big red foxy bastard…you scared of a little o'l toothpick?"

"If that's the case, my flower's thorns are going to make you…my…little…bitch." Vernal said slowly as she walked forwards with Raven, and when Merlot turned to kill Naruto, he found him no longer there.

Merlot roars out in anger as he sees Minato dashing away with his son in tow. **"No, I refuse to be hindered in killing that boy!"**

"I beg your pardon." Merlot barely dodges the flaying of a man with scorpion tail, who had launched himself out of somewhere, and landed right in front of Merlot. "But, The Queen's son shall not be touched! So, excuse me, you pretender when I rip out your fucking eyes!"

Raven looked at the newcomer, smirking a little. "Tyrian."

"Ah, Brawen, your eyes are next after his…but for now, can we rip them out together?" The newcomer, Tyrian questions and offers as he looks at them both.

Raven smirks as unsheathes The Moonlight Great Sword. "As much as I would love to fight with you Tyrian, you're needed to do one thing, give this to Uzumaki Naruto…have him enter Full Ayakashi state and come back and kill Merlot."

"You don't give me orders, besides me and The Spring Maiden can hold him here with the help of The Fall maiden when she arrives." Tyrian stated as he got ready for combat, his scorpion tail poised to strike.

Raven bites her lip, nodding, there was some logic to that plan…she needed to make sure Naruto was at full power before activating the sword. She had a massive amount of aura, it would be wise to just give it to him, but then she took a step forwards.

"Nah, sorry, but I want a piece of this guy myself…" Raven points the sword at him, which makes him slightly recoil.

* * *

Sakura and Kami locked hands as both moved to overpower the other. Sakura vibrant eyes shined as she picked up Kami and slammed her into the ground before tossing her aside like a ragdoll. Kami for her effort, was able to correct herself and launch feathers at Sakura who blocked them by blasting chakra at them.

The two dashed around each other, in a circle, then leapt at each other with Sakura kicking Kami in the head and sending her crashing into the inside of the volcano once more. Kami roars out as she gets out of her imprint, then launches silvery waves of energy at Sakura who dodged them by stepping side to side and then leaps up.

She careens herself and Kami through the shielding of the volcano, making them both slam outside, to where they were airborne. Sakura watched as Kami tried to fly away, only to wrap her up, and then throw herself towards the ground.

Sakura and Kami slam into the ground, the rocks shattering where they landed, and Sakura getting up just in time to avoid the wave of fire Kami made around her from her semblance.

Kami and Sakura glare at each other before she noticed something, smirking, Kami didn't know why until she felt chains wrap around her.

Emerald stood behind her, with Rexy, both holding the chains as Cinder pointed an arrow at her. Sakura watched as Cinder loosed the arrow, making it soar right in Kami's chest, only for Sakura to follow up by knocking Kami out of the chains and sending her screaming into a few trees.

Sakura was breathing hard, sure, but she was giving Kami the thrashing that woman deserved. That's when Minato appeared with Naruto, making them all look on in shock. "Quickly, Sakura!"

Minato placed Naruto with Sakura, only for him to catch Kami as she attempted to dash at them. Minato wrapped her up, holding her close. "Lord Namikaze, what are you doing?!" Sakura yells.

"Being the father my son deserves." Minato and Kami flash away, much to everyone's shock.

"Where did they go?" Cinder questions as she walks over towards Naruto, giving him some of her aura, which allowed his eyes to open fully.

* * *

Appearing out of the warp, Minato and Kami were in Vacuo, much to her shock. "Wh-what, but how?!"

"You can walk away from here, Kami, there is no reason to follow a madman like Merlot…" Minato took Bahuubali and unsheathed it.

Rexy had given it to him when they arrived, after Minato announced his role when they found out that Kami's original body was still alive. "if you don't surrender…I'll be forced to kill you."

"You're a pathetic father, a Faunus, and nothing more. I have the blood of Illumine, Umbra, and Ayakashi flowing within me…what can you do?!" Kami exclaims, she wipes the blood off her lip. "You should've left me with The Ayakashi…"

"Her fight is against Merlot, but your fight is against me…" Minato removed his upper clothing, allowing his bare chest to be exposed, exposing scars from previous combat. "I can't just simply leave you unattended."

"Oh~ well, then we shall see who spills the blood on the sand today." Kami's wings spread out, ready to launch feathers.

* * *

Raven dodged the punches from Merlot as she countered by slicing him with The Moonlight Great Sword, much to his surprise. He was then hit by a bolt of lightning, who then spun around and launched several more bolts.

Tyrian came up, with Raven attempt to sting him with the scorpion tail that he had. All the while, him and Raven weaved through the strikes, forcing him back as they worked in simultaneous unison with Vernal.

Vernal watched as several sniper shots rang, hitting their mark as Merlot's eyes widen, and he saw within them a smirking Ruby. "Get'em Nora!"

"Nora Smash!" Nora screams as she launches herself into the air, Amber comes up behind Ruby and sends a bolt of lightning into Nora which increases her strength.

Merlot's eyes widen, he attempted bring up one his arms to block the warrior, only to feel his arm get ripped off from the impact of her hammer. His lower right arm, torn off, disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

However, when he went to counter, he felt bullets ring on him. He saw the pink eyes of Ren, who was running around him, disguised mostly, and firing rapid barrages to distract. Merlot turns just in time to avoid a decapitating strike from Raven who disappears in a red portal just as Tyrian comes behind her, trying to impale him in the head with his stinger.

"Quit dodging bastard, let me stick it in your eyehole!" Tyrian laughs, only to feel Merlot grab his tail, and then he got slung into a tree.

Merlot was about to charge at Tyrian, only to feel something hold him back, looking down he saw his feet incased in iron…and it felt like his armor was holding him back as well. "Now!"

Vernal and Amber landed next to each other, both combined their auras. "This is the power of Fall and Spring!"

Merlot blocks with his forearms as The Maidens launched a combined wave of aura at him, the wave washed around him, burning him as it went over, he roars out as he feels himself getting pushed back. He then begins to take steps forward, slowly but surely.

"Ruby!" Amber yells, "its time!"

"But, Amber, I can't I don't know how!"  
"If you don't, then we'll be forced to retreat, we can end this here!"  
"I don't know how, I never got taught!"  
"Just go with whatever feels right, like Heiwa told you, like Salem told you!"

Ruby eyes open wide as she feels power course through her, she then screams as a wave silver washes over her. She imagines all her friends, imagines them all and their struggle, and then she roars out. "For my friends!"

Merlot's eyes widen as a wave silver mixed with The Maidens' energy wave, all three of their waves of energy pushed him back as he felt himself losing his footing. **"Yo-you insects!"**

 **"** **I am a God!"** Merlot got his footing back, only to see Ruby in his face, he moved one his tails to block her.

Only she cut right through it, her silver eyes shining with the light of angel, she roars out at him. "You're nothing but a monster!"

Merlot's eyes shrunk as she spun around, ready to deliver the fatal blow, only for him to smirk once he found an opening. He grabbed the scythe as it came down, much to her shock, and even more still when he pointed two fingers at her chest.

 **"** **Die Umbra!"** Ruby's eyes shrunk as a beam of light traveled from Merlot's fingers, into her chest, out of her back.

Everyone stood there in shock, Amber breaking her wave and running over to catch Ruby. She was barely alive when Amber caught her, all the while Pyrrha continued to try and hold Merlot in place. "Ruby!"

Amber clutched the dying girl in her arms, which made Nora roar out and attack Merlot, who smirks as he easily powers through Vernal's wave. He grabs Nora's hammer as she attacks, breaking it like it was glass before punching Nora full force into a stone wall.

"Nora!" Ren screams as he runs up to her, only for Merlot to smirk, and then fire a black ball towards them.

That's when an orange comet dropped down, landing in front of them, and knocked the ball away. Naruto stood there, back to full power as his chakra lashed out. He looked over towards Ruby, his eyes widen, he then looked right at Merlot.

His face scrunched up in rage, his teeth showing as he felt his rage snap, and he charged just as Sakura landed next to Ruby to try and give her medical aid.

She watched as Naruto tackled Merlot, sending them over a cliffside. "Naruto!"

"Damn it," she turns to Ruby, placing a glowing green palm over the chest. "Hang in there Rubes, we're going to get you out of this okay?!"

Ruby shook as she felt blood leave her, coughing up wads of it.

Raven eyes shook with rage as she glared to where Naruto and Merlot had gone. Without giving a moment to spare, she ran full force, intending to give Naruto the inheritance of his family.

* * *

Merlot screams out as Naruto slams him into the cliffside, he struggled to face Naruto only for the enraged Ayakashi to slam his foot onto Merlot's head and smash him back into the cliffside. "You animal!"

Grabbing Merlot's good tail, Naruto spun around once, and then tossed Merlot into the forest below. Where Naruto dashed with the aid of chakra, he formed several clones, who all then formed Rasenshuriken.

"Scorched Earth!" Naruto screamed as his clones apply Burn Dust to the Rasenshuriken before launching them at Merlot.

Merlot's eyes widen as he saw the flaming Rasenshuriken coming right for him, he landed as best as he could, running backward as he watches them land and send up massive fire whirls into the sky. He watched as Naruto landed, watching as the boy roared out in rage.

"How dare you…" Naruto cocked his fist back, and then threw it forward and sent a wave of wind. **"Hurt my friends!"**

Merlot was stunned when he felt impact from Naruto's wind, he felt himself being knocked back a little. Only for Naruto appear in front of him, he felt the boy's fist collide with his face and his kicks collide with his exposed sides.

" **Ora**!" Naruto roars as he barrages Merlot with flurries of kicks of punches, he wanted Merlot to feel the pain he felt.

"Ruby is like the sister I never had! You dare hurt her, I will **kill you!"** Naruto grabbed Merlot's arm, throwing him over his shoulder, and sending the self-proclaimed God into hill nearest to them.

Naruto had tears brimming in his eyes as he formed a Bijuu Dama sphere in front of him, he screams it out. **"Bijuu Dama!"**

Merlot's eyes widened as he barely dodged the attack, watching as it curves upwards, and then explodes in the sky. However, he barely blocked Naruto as the teen appeared to his side, he pushed hard against the man.

"You bastard!"  
 **"You worm!"  
** "I will not allow you to do this anyone else!"  
 **"You have no say in the matter!"**

Both collide their fists, with Naruto and him rapidly punching at each other. Both trying to get a leg up, ignoring any time they got hit as each vied for superiority over the other. Merlot managed to gain the upper hand, throwing Naruto back as he launched a wave of his chakra at him.

Naruto flipped backward, landing, and spun around. "Hollow Fang Cannon!"

Their attacks collided, however, much to Merlot's surprise Naruto's own chakra wave easily blasted past his.

Merlot dodged to the side, avoiding the attack, just in time to feel and counter Raven when she appeared behind. The woman was stunned by his movements, despite Naruto thrashing him up and down the area, he was still going strong.

Growing stronger.

* * *

Sakura watched as Ruby took shallow breaths, she managed to stop her bleeding, but she was out of the fight. "She's not going to make it at this rate…too much internal damage."

Amber scrunched her face up, until she looked at Ruby, nodding. Without warning, she grabbed Vernal's knife, and much to everyone's shock she held it over her chest. "Sakura…please…make sure we win this."

"Amber, what are you doing?!"  
"You said Ruby won't make it, but with regeneration powers of a Maiden she'll have a chance!"  
"No, Amber there's another way!"  
"There isn't enough time, that girl deserves a life! She'll have that life, please, go help Naruto…and Vernal."

Vernal looked at Amber, who had a smile on her, a sad one. "It's been a long time, old friend…thank you…for helping us."

"Amber…don't…" Vernal watched as Amber took a deep breath, and then shoved the knife into her chest. "AMBER!"

All of Amber's energy, visibly an orange haze, soon flowed into Ruby. Her wounds began to heal, her color returning, she moaned on the ground. She was still in a lot of pain as Vernal took hold of her, she didn't want to admit, but she was drained.

"Tyrian…" Tyrian walked over to Vernal, "please…carry my sister's body…"

Sakura wept a little, she watched as Amber's face still held a smile, all the while Ruby's injuries had been fully healed. Her eyes flared of power as she looked towards where Naruto was, she got up, looking at them.

"This area is forbidden,me and Naruto are going to kill Merlot!" She proclaimed as she ran towards the cliff, leaving the others to recover.

* * *

Naruto caught Raven as she was thrown to the side, the white haired Ayakashi looked at the woman and nodded. He puts her back on her feet, allowing her to take a combat stance. "It's too dangerous for you…who…are you?"

"Raven Brawen, you know my daughter…Yang Xiao-Long." Naruto's eyes widened, he almost wanted to hit the woman, but that was for another time.

Raven looked at Naruto, he then noticed the sword in her hands. "That sword…looks like its…responding to something."

"It's responding to you, you are its owner."  
"The Moonlight Great Sword?"  
"How did you know?"  
"My mother told me about my Grandfather's Sword…what do you want to do?"  
"I was going to hand this to you, and retrieve the second fruit…"

 **"** **Foolish woman, my lover has already eaten it by now, that other Ayakashi must be dead!"** Merlot laughs as he starts to regrow a tail before a third one sprouts behind him.

He barely dodged as Sakura landed near him, "not quite!"

Merlot looked at Sakura, so did Naruto, who was both proud and saddened. "Sakura…Ruby."

"Ruby is going to be okay…but…" Sakura scrunched her face up, she glared right at Merlot. "Because of Merlot's attack…Amber…she…she gave her Maiden powers to Ruby."

Naruto's eyes widened, that only meant one thing, that Amber had died.

Snatching the sword out of Raven's hands, he pointed it towards Merlot. "I w **ill take your HEAD!"**

Merlot barely dodged the wave of azure energy launched from the blade, however, he then felt warm blood leak down his cheek. He shook as he looked at Naruto's cold blue eyes, the boy's orange chakra whipped around him.

It was if it was alive, just as furious as he was.

Merlot glared at Sakura and Naruto, both got ready to fight as Naruto spun the sword in his hands, getting a feel for it.

 _"_ _So, this is my grandfather's sword…"_ Naruto heard the sword screech as energy flowed through it, wisps of energy floated around it and gave off an azure glow as he slung the sword to the side. _"It will be a god slayer today."_

Sakura and Naruto both walk towards Merlot, only for him to roar out as he suddenly fell to his knees.

* * *

Minato coughed up blood, he had driven Bahuubali through Kami's chest when she had been caught off guard by him placing a seal on her and flashing to it. However, it wasn't like he was coming out of the battle in any better shape.

Her sword stuck through his abdomen, making him welch in pain as she and him both looked at each other. "So…it is true, about The Yellow Flash of Vacuo…unmatched speed."

"I gave you the chance to leave…you didn't take it."  
"It's alright, another of you fell…two if we're lucky…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I felt Merlot kill that little Umbra…Ruby…was her name, right?"

Minato's eyes widened a little bit, she chuckled. "I heard an Ayakashi's rage is powerful…but it takes a toll on their stamina."

"We're on the opposite side of the planet…how?" Minato interrogates her by twisting his sword around in her stomach, while she did the same, making him grunt.

Kami chuckles, looking up at him, her golden eyes turning silver as she weakly smiles. "Silver Eyed Warriors can sense Ayakashi…anywhere, that's why they hunt them down…there is no escaping the gaze of an Umbra…"

"You're just a mutant freak, no different than Merlot." Minato spits in her face as he pulls his sword out first, slicing her hand off before she could pull hers and make him to bleed to death.

Coughing up a torrent of blood, Kami chuckles. "You're all fools…as imperfect the fruits are…they still come with the bonus of being made from the converted chakra of your former…wife…Salem."

"Her linage comes from one of the tailed beasts, we based our fruits on mutagen that would constantly…heal us…and empower us throughout battle." Kami sunk to her knees, holding her wounds as she slowly bled out. "It's only draw backs…is that it would make the eater…mutate more and more…"

"Then why?"  
"Why not?"

Kami laughs a little bit, facing Minato as he holds his sword above her head. "You're insane."

"No…I'm not insane…just…driven…" Kami fell forwards, but much to Minato's shock, she didn't just die…she melted.

His eyes widened when he realized, that he was fighting a clone.

* * *

Sakura was about to charge towards Merlot, until a familiar face appeared in front of her. "Miss me little girl!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she was kicked and sent flying towards a dense forest, while Kami stood there.

"Where's Minato?!"  
"Oh, dealing with one of many sisters of mine…"

Naruto noticed something off about Kami, this one felt alive…but not alive. It had life energy, but had no soul.

Bringing two and two together, Naruto glared at her. "You're not the original either."

"Correct…" C. Kami claps while two more of her drop around Merlot, the man begins to convulse violently as his skin starts to peel off.

One of the clones looked at him, smiling. "It would seem…Evolution has come."

"My dear sister, you mean perfection."  
"Ah…yes…perfection…"

Naruto roars out as he looks at them, points his sword at them, glaring hard. "I don't care if there is fifty or a hundred of you…I will kill Merlot for what he has done!"

"Dear boy…"  
"…we aren't here to fight you."

The trio of Kami looked at each other, all of them smirk as they felt the original beginning to engage the other Ayakashi. "With our older sister's fruit unready…we've come to…even the odds." All three spoke in turn as they walked over Merlot.

Naruto, not wasting any time, as he readied his sword. "I will not let you hold me **back from him!"**

"Time Dilation: The World!" All three clones said unison, and much to Naruto's shock, he felt the world around him stop as he stood still.

He was trying as best as he could fight through it, but found that they had easily created enough aura between them to hold him at bay. That's when he watched them place their hands upon Merlot, only to turn into pure energy and pour into him.

His eyes widened as he saw Merlot's second tail regenerate, and a dark red and black light envelop him. Naruto watched as the light grew bigger, and bigger and bigger.

The wind coming from the transformation made Naruto stand back, taking steps back to steady himself as he felt Merlot's energy skyrocket.

* * *

Every system in Heartbreak One was going crazy, Jaune saw on the three dimensional a massive blast of aura forming, it wasn't a blast! It was more of a torrent, a geyser, a volcano of energy being released.

"What the hell is going on?!" Captain Bartlett yells as he looks around, noticing the red hue coming from the windows.

Everyone, including Jaune, walked over, horrified at what they saw.

The sky was completely dark, red lightning streaked across the sky, and at the island, they could see a beam of red and black energy rise. Making the clouds rotate around it, Jaune's eyes widened once he felt the crushing pressure wave slam against Heartbreak One.

"A God…has been born." One of theman shook as they said the line, they backed away from the window. "We're…all going to…die."

* * *

 **"** **Graaaaaahhhh!"** Merlot screams as the energy disperses off him revealing a totally new form.

No longer did he look human, not even close. He stood tall, tall enough to match fifty feet.

His clothing was gone, but that didn't matter, he didn't have anything to show. His skin, once beat red, was covered in black fur. His once red eyes had become a deeper crimson, almost clotted bloodlike. His human features, gone, replaced by more canine ones.

His human face, replaced with a cross between that of a man and wolf, horribly disfigured.

His paws, his two fronts bared hands with opposable thumbs much like human hands. However, he had black claws jotting from them, every bit as Naruto was tall.

Breathing hard, he roars out once more, sending a wave of pressure once more.

He had four swishing tails behind him, very long, about the same length as him. They crashed around their side of the island, destroying the cliff, forcing anyone near them to retreat or be faced with crushing death.

Black and red chakra swept around him, giving shadow to anything near it, forming near it…Grimm. The Grimm were almost like this monstrosity, misshapen, uneven, nearly unformed.

They hobbled, their purpose was simply to consume and kill anything in their master's wake.

The Ayakashi stared at the beast formerly man, he stared into his eyes.

The Eyes of a Bijuu.


	63. Chapter 63

Naruto gripped The Moonlight Great Sword with both hands as Merlot's Bijuu form slammed its tails about, destroying swaths of forest and landscape. The giant wolf-human hybrid abomination howls as a wave of dark red energy sweeps over the landscape, making more Grimm rise.

 _"_ _This is Jaune Arc, all available forces that can hear me, we're ordering a full retreat!"_ Naruto let loose his left hand from the hilt of the blade, bringing up to the communicator as the zombielike Grimm slowly lumbered towards him.

Taking a deep breath, he then spoke. "This Uzumaki Naruto, to all available please listen to Jaune Arc, do not attempt any heroism…I'll hold off Merlot for as long as possible."

 _"_ _That means you too Naruto, get out of there!"  
_ "I can't, the moment I let up on him he'll start going after everyone else…I'm sorry Jaune."

Naruto took the communicator out, tossing it to the ground as he glared right at Merlot. He then smashed his foot down on top of it, scrunching it up, slowly but surely Naruto shuddered as he felt the absolute powerful energy that Merlot seemed to generate.

Both locked eyes, Ayakashi and Bijuu, slowly but surely one of them made a move.

Returning to his two-handed grip on his sword, the teen Ayakashi took a deep breath, and then slung it upwards. A wave of azure energy blasted from the sword, making Merlot dodge his head from it's serrated energy as it flowed barely past his neck.

Naruto barely had time to react as one of Merlot's tail slammed and made him jump out of the way. This left for one option to Naruto as he began launching waves of azure from the sword as he retreated as Merlot lumbered forwards.

The teen landed down, holding the sword up above his head. "Moonlight Scar!"

Slamming the sword down, the wave of azure energy flowed throughout, roaring as it traveled towards Merlot. The Bijuu roars out as it was hit by it, knocking him back a few steps from his giant paws and claws, making him shrug and shake his head.

Only to Naruto's shock, that was about the only thing to damage that he had done.

Merlot roars out, lashing all his tails at Naruto, who barely dodged them by jumping upwards, only to see red lightning heading towards him. His eyes widened as he began to form a Rasenshuriken with his right hand as he removed it from the sword.

Spinning around, dodging the first wave of lightning, he throws the Rasenshuriken to the meet the next wave which resulted in a massive thunderous boom in the air. An orange dome of wind swirled, countering any more lightning as Naruto watched Merlot form several black balls and send them at Naruto.

The Ayakashi formed a barrier, making two of the balls bounce away, only for the other one to break though and make his eyes widened as it expanded. _"Damn it!"_

However, he was shocked to see Sakura knock it away as it started to explode, meeting him in the air as they both looked at each other. "Where's Kami?!"

"She's not too far behind me, I just lost her enough to make sure to get to you!"  
"Fair enough!"

Naruto and Sakura landed on the ground, both roaring out as they slammed their left and right hands together. Stones and pebbles started to flow upwards around them as orange and vibrant green mixed together.

Both trying to equalize, trying to give one another energy to continue their battle. "Why is he creating Grimm, in fact, how in the hell is he creating Grimm?!"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's somehow linked to our ancestors…wait…" Naruto eyes suddenly widened in realization, he then smirks. "So…that's it huh?"

"What's what?" Sakura asked as she felt her energy levels top off just as Kami dropped in front of them.

Naruto smirked as he took a deep breath, then sat on the ground, forming a wooden scabbard for his sword. He then clicked the sword into the scabbard as he crossed his legs, only to see Sakura look at him with a fury. "Cha, you're not seriously giving up, are you?!"

"Sakura…" Naruto closed his eyes, "I'm going to call for some help."

"Huh?" Sakura's glanced at him, he seemed at peace, however she could see energy start to flow into him.

A loud crash and roar were sounded as Grigori slammed into Merlot, making The Bijuu scream at the sudden attack. Sakura then watched as Kami landed in front of her, smirking. "Seems like you're giving up?"

"Not on your life." Sakura summoned her battle ax, twirling it about as she looked at Naruto still sitting down. _"What are you doing?!"_

Grigori grips Merlot, flying upwards, barely suplexing the massive Bijuu as Grigori attempted to hold off Merlot.

Dozens of Blue Eyed Grimm poured into the clearing, attacking Merlot's Grimm as Naruto stayed sitting down, his legs crossed, but Sakura could see a shift in his power. It was slowly going up, more and more, slowly but surely.

Kami dashed, only to suddenly to get knocked back, but not by Sakura. Cinder Fall, Rexy Namikaze, and Emerald dropped into the clearing, each holding out their palms. "We'll guard Naruto!"

"You just take care of that bitch!" Emerald declared as she pointed Kami, having just killed several of her clones between them all.

Sakura nods, dashing towards Kami, slamming her fist into the mistress's face as she dashed into the broken forest with the woman in tow.

Cinder, Emerald, and Rexy stood by Naruto as they saw Grigori struggle to hold Merlot down. "Naruto…what's your plan?"

Emerald received no response, only to see Naruto slowly get up, he then opened his eyes as they got an orange tint around them. "I go…"

* * *

Grigori had been knocked off by Merlot, who then sent all four tails at the massive dragon in the intent to impale him. Grigori launched a torrent of flame from his mouth, attempting to dissuade Merlot from the action, only to watch as an orange light enveloped him.

Merlot's eyes widened as his tails bounced off, Naruto stood there, his orange chakra flowed around him as Grigori had the orange glow slowly come around him as well. **"Master…"**

Grigori watched as Naruto jumped up, only to look down at him. "Let's go with a combo."

Grigori kicked Merlot with his powerful back legs as he got up, shaking off the pain as he dashed backwards. Naruto landed on top of his head, with the Ayakashi clutching his heart. The teen had a saddened look on his face.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but I will not allow him to hurt our friends…"_ Naruto eyes widened as he began to flow chakra more into his body, hitting most of the nodes that held and regulated his chakra, the inner gates, slowly opening a couple of them.

His power exploded upwards, this was his final trump card, this was his Grandfather's final option from a bygone age ago. Slowly, as the fourth floodgate opened, his power increased five-fold as chakra blasted around him, creating a pressure wave and light of its own.

However, when his chakra began to go wild, much of it began to flow around Grigori. Slowly, the dragon had its own orange amour slowly form over it. It's once blue eyes flared orange as Naruto kept his eyes closed.

 **"** **Foolish creature, you face a God, a true God now!"** Merlot roars out, finally finding a voice through all the beastly grunts he had been giving off. **"Give up, there is no hope for you!"**

Everyone ran through his mind, biting his lip, he smirks as he snaps open his eyes.

 _"_ _Ruby…please come out of this safely, Rexy…make Emerald happy, Cinder find some happiness once and while. Jaune…Pyrrha don't ever give up on each other, Ren and Nora you two finally got to love, and I'll not let you die here! Sakura, lead Vacuo to freedom…lead our people to The Sun."_ Naruto fell to his knees, praying. _"I asked, whoever listens to me here…let Wiess know that I love her…and that if I can…I will walk away from this."_

 _"_ _Just give me the strength to kill this monster, to avenge those who have died, and the power to protect those who still live."_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he stands back. _"What I'm trying to say here and now, and let be heard for everyone."_

 **"** **GIVE UP ON ME GIVING UP!"** Both he and Grigori's voice sounded in unison,

Merlot's eyes widened as Grigori had the same orange cloak come around him as Naruto, while the blonde took a seat and entered a meditative sitting position before slowly taking a deep breath. _"I've got ten minutes to end this."_

* * *

Kami and Sakura clash over and over, both locking hands, attempting to overpower one another. "Just give up!"

"You give up on me giving up!" Sakura glares right at Kami. "My power is just growing now!"

Vibrant green energy flowed around Sakura as she picks up Kami, slamming her into the ground several times, before throwing her into the side of the cliff they were fighting next to. Sakura summons her war ax, twirling it about as Kami draws her sword from her scabbard.

Both charge at each other, both dashed with ferocity unmatched, clashing in the middle as Sakura and Kami deadlocked.

Both pushed off each other, slamming their weapons repeatedly into each other, attempted to find a leg up. Kami smirks as she summons her wings, shooting feathers at Sakura from point blank range, only for sand to emerge and capture them.

"What?!" Kami screams as she suddenly jumps back, only to feel something behind her. She suddenly has chains come around her, much to her shock. "You were by the boy!"

Emerald smirks as she emerges from the sand that was hidden on the side of the cliff, her eyes glared right into Kami's. "Illusions are my specialty…"

Kami struggled, only to have sand come around her. She thrashes about, vibrating herself to where the chains melted, only for them to reharden quickly. "Wh-what, what is this chain made from?!"

Carbon nanotubes, they quickly reharden when they're not exposed to heat for too long…too bad for you, because it's the end!"

Rexy emerges from behind Sakura, and Kami realizes something. All the time she had hit Sakura's weapon at its weakest point, the wooden handle, it never sliced apart. However, she remembered metal clanging into her eardrums.

"You were shadowing her?!" Kami eyes widened as she thrashes more and more.

Only for Cinder to appear in front of Kami with her arrow pointing right at her head. "No, Emerald hid us, making you believe that we would stand guard over Naruto…as much as I love my cousin…" Cinder's eyes shifted.

Revealing a Sharingan, they spun around. "I don't share his kind heart!"

Kami's eyes widened as she gazed into the one tomoe Sharingan of Cinder, who slowly channeled actual charka into them to activate them. "I want you to know, that I'm not doing this to help Sakura over there…not to even help Naruto."

She looses the arrow, Kami screams were silenced as the arrow flew into her head, killing her instantly. "I'm doing this for Lady Uzumaki."

Cinder looks at Kami's dead body, not noticing any melting, to which there was none. They had killed the original, she gripped her bow, slowly but surely, the woman that was Cinder felt tears roll down her face as she looked down.

 _"_ _Finally…rest in peace Lady Uzumaki."_

* * *

Grigori and Naruto locked hands with Merlot's Bijuu form as they attempted to gain ground on one another, both of slammed their heads into one another as Naruto kept maintaining the power up for Grigori to hold out during the fight.

Two minutes had passed as the Ayakashi and Bijuu engaged in a frantic life or death battle, both parties not backing down once so ever, both just getting started as Merlot lashed his tails at Grigori and Naruto.

The two focused on the tails, with Grigori blow a torrent of orange flames onto a couple of them, shockingly damaging Merlot as the Bijuu's eyes shrank in agony.

A mighty roar emanated from his mouth, blasting both Naruto and Grigori backwards into The Dead Volcano.

Emerging from their crater, Naruto and Grigori breathed deeply, as they felt another minute pass. _"Damn it…he's still getting stronger…what's his limit!"_

Naruto's eyes widened when Merlot jumps at them, gripping Grigori's shoulder as he attempted to bite Naruto off, only for the teen to blast a torrent of wind from his fist and hit the monster off. "First step, Air Vacuum Fist!"

 **"** **Dragon Bomb!"** Grigori roars as he blasts Merlot away, but was stunned to see The Bijuu catch the ball of energy in his hands, and then just toss it into the air.

The explosion was massive, once againlightning up the sky in a ball of orange fire.

* * *

Heartbreak One shakes as Jaune walks over to a landing pad, he sees the Bulwark fleet starting to land on the ship. "Pyrrha!"

"Jaune, I'm right here!" Pyrrha calls out, she runs over to him, hugging him tightly as she looks around. "Is this all that is left?"

"No, Naruto's kept casualties to a bare minimum, but I can't get in contact with him, there's an inhuman battle raging on the island." Jaune states as he and she walk, she helped him all the while as he hobbled alone. "This isn't good…at this right Naruto…"

"Have faith, has anyone seen Team Cerulean?!" Pyrrha calls out, getting shakes from people's heads.

Nora was being taken into medical bay as she was carried of a Bulwark by Ren, only for them both to see Ruby getting carried off as well…barely alive. "My god…"

Amber was next to be carried off, unlike the other people, she was being carried slowly. Glynda, who was bloody from nearly getting crushed by a stray tree flung by Merlot's rampage had tears brimming in her eyes as she saw the former Maiden being carried.

"This is madness…" She murmurs, looking over an unconscious and bloody Port.

Jaune looks around, shaking his head. _"This is General Ironwood, I'm currently coming in with The Omega Class Battleship: Kestral. We're equipped with a Dust Beam Cannon, we'll be in position to fire in thirty minutes."_

Jaune pressed his finger on his communicator. "General, belay, belay, we still have people on the island!"

"Dust Beam Cannon?" Pyrrha asks, confused at the implication.

"It's a cannon meant to fire a cache of dust into a focused beam, its superweapon developed to wipe out large swaths of Grimm in one go, like an Ancient One…" Jaune explains, he had been privy to viewing the details of the matter when he was to lead this assault. "It's not cheap to use, it takes billions of Liens worth of material to fire a single blast…but its strong enough to wipe out an island…"

"But, that means…Naruto and others."  
"They'll perish."

* * *

Gripping of Merlot's tails, Grigori slammed The Bijuu into the ground by throwing it over his back, he then holds it down as his mouth radiates with orange fire. "Go!"

Merlot's eyes widen as an orange flame torrent burns its way past Grigori's lips, and seeps onto Merlot's body. Burning the monster as it shook, struggled, however much to Naruto's surprise it stopped struggling.

Slowly, but surely, the flames began to melt away the corpse.

Sensing danger, Naruto tried to get Grigori to move, but it was too late as thousands of sharp thick branches sprouted from the ground. Impaling and utterly holding Grigori in place as Merlot appeared in a dark mist behind them.

"Grigori move!"  
 **"Mas…ter…I…cannot…"  
** "C'mon!"  
 **"Victory…for…unity…"**

Merlot fires off a Bijuu Dama at Naruto and Grigori, only for the dragon to whip his head, throwing Naruto away just as the blast impacts him. The dragon wails in pain, only to disappear in the dark red glow as the attack destroys him.

Killing the Great Dragon, Grigori.

Naruto lands on the ground, looking at the place Grigori used to stand…only to see a crater. "Grigori!"

Collapsing to his knees, Naruto slammed his fist into the ground. He felt something drop from his face, looking at the ground, he noticed tears falling from his eyes. Only to hear the chuckling, the damn chuckling of Merlot, his tears dried soon afterwards as he defiantly stood back up.

 **"** **And, thus, there was just…one."** Merlot lumbered towards Naruto, only to see boy explode with power once more.

His eyes widened when he saw blue and red spheres form around Naruto, his hands pointed out towards him. "Bijuu Dama!"

Merlot was stunned by the attack, he didn't think Naruto had enough for it, only to get blasted back a few meters because of his arrogance. He shrugged off the attack, moving closer, only to get blindsided by another.

 **"** **What?!"** Bijuu Dama headed straight for Merlot, whose eyes widened as Naruto roars out, his roar booming as five…six…eight purple spheres of Bijuu Dama fury descended towards him.

Bringing his arms up, Merlot felt them impact, making him impact the ground as Naruto stood there, watching the torrents of blasts erupt across the ground where Merlot had stood. Slowly, but surely the domes of light died down.

With it, Merlot's motionless Bijuu form laid still on the ground.

Collapsing, Naruto spat up a wad of blood as he dropped out of his Ayakashi form, his eyes lacked light in them as he breathed heavily. All his chakra had been used up opening the floodgates to empower his power, and not to mention using The Moonlight Great Sword for the first time.

Falling to his shoulders, breathing hard, he heard footsteps as he saw Sakura and his team come running towards them.

"Oh fuck!" Emerald screams as she sees Rexy make it to Naruto first.

Rexy holds Naruto up, laying the teen's head in his lap, the old servant of Naruto looked at the teen. "Brother…"

"I…I'm…sorry." Naruto murmurs, and Cinder could see through her Sharingan why he was apologizing.

His chakra system was utterly torn to pieces.

"No…' Cinder murmurs, walking over to him, and falling to his side. "What the hell…did you do?"

"I used the inner gates, I read about them in my grandfather's scroll…saying if you just broke the floodgates with chakra…you could overclock the system…and he wasn't lying…Merlot?" Naruto asks as he looks to his side.

Everyone looked to see Merlot unmoving, taking a deep breath, they watched as The Bijuu slowly evaporated away. Reliving themselves with a deep sigh, they turned back to Naruto, with Rexy smirking. "I think you got him…"

Naruto nods, looking around. "I'm so sorry…I don't think I can walk…"

Cinder helped him up, along with Rexy. "We got you, Team Cerulean for the win…right?"

"Look!" Sakura points as zombielike Grimm began to dissolve, "they're all dying off."

"I guess that's just a sign that we got him, no good bastard…" Emerald takes a deep breath, she looked around, and then noticed Raven walking towards them.

She looked at them all, looking at Naruto, he looked up at her. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself, Vernal show them the fruit just in case Ironwood gets antsy." Raven says as Vernal pulls the fruit from her pocket, making everyone look at them. "Hard to believe that one little morsel can cause…such destruction."

Naruto nods, looking around as he takes deep, but very weak breaths. "You…should really go see Yang…she misses you."

"I have my reasons…" Raven cut a portal into the air, "come now Vernal we take our leave."

"Yes, Lady Raven, Naruto…thank you." Vernal sighs, she then looks at him with a smile. "We're just glad to be rid of that thorn in our side."

Vernal tosses the fruit towards Emerald, who grabs it. "You may want to destroy that, just saying, don't let it fall into the wrong hands…its in a depowered state."

"Depowered?"  
"It won't transform you into some huge bulking monster."  
"Oh…well, I guess we should…get going."

Vernal and Raven leave out of the area in the portal, looking around, Naruto looked at the fruit. "Emerald…destroy it."

Emerald nods, dropping it down onto the ground. "With this fruit gone…and no more like it, there's no way someone could copy his research…"

She raises her foot up, looking at them all. "There'd be no way of someone becoming like him again, a monster."

"I prefer the term…God." Emerald couldn't react fast enough if she wanted to, not when Merlot appeared behind her, sporting a human face with dark black hair and wolf like features.

Not even when he thrusted palm into her back, through her chest, making her cough up a wad of blood. Much to shock of everyone standing there as Emerald's eyes, once full of life, became dull and dead.

"Emerald!" Rexy screams as he lets go of Naruto, dashing towards Merlot as the man retracts his hand and makes her fall.

Grabbing her, Rexy kicks Merlot away, but the man just jumps back instead. Smiling, he looked at his new body, he smirks. "Finally, my evolution has been complete, I suppose this is the form Bijuu took before their fall…their most powerful state?"

The man's black hair, dark red eyes, and malicious grin flowed the putrid negative emotions he was generating at everyone in front of him. He watched as Rexy held Emerald, crying as he held her, him just glaring right at Merlot.

"Go on doggy, bite me." Merlot taunted, he then smirks as he looks at Naruto, who was just being held up by Cinder. "As for you, I should thank you, your constant improvement improved me as well…we are cut from the same cloth…growing stronger amiss challenge."

"I am nothing like you…" Naruto's tears flowed from his eyes as he looked at Emerald.

"Hmm, no?" Merlot asks, he looks at himself in a water puddle. "I thought I had became a God when I first transformed into the mutant state…then when I transformed in a Bijuu…but even though I was a Bijuu…I felt more bestial than man…"

"That feeling, it sickened me…slightly, ever so slightly it sickened me." Merlot's four tails swirled behind him, smiling, he scrunched his hands up. "Now…who will be next to die?"

Rexy roars out, he charges at Merlot as he allows Emerald's body to fall out of his hands. Naruto's eyes widened, "Rexy stop!"

"I will kill you!" Rexy screams as he dashes towards Merlot, using Emerald's kusarigama and holding them in bladed form.

The teen watched as his long-time friend charged, only to turn around and kick the fruit towards them. "Get my brother out of here!"

Sakura nods and charges with Rexy as Cinder catches the fruit.

Only Merlot to quickly blast him and Sakura way into different sides of the wasteland.

Not having much choice, Cinder shoved the fruit into Naruto's hands as she stood in front of him, forming a barrier as she saw a wave of light head towards them. She clenched her eyes shot as the wave of light washed over them.

With Naruto screaming her name.

* * *

Weiss's eyes snapped open as she looked around, she was breathing hard as she looked at her room…her childhood room. "N-Naruto?"

* * *

The dust settled down, Team Cerulean laid still as Cinder collapsed forwards, falling lifeless to the ground as she used up her own lifeforce to create barrier for her and Naruto. Rexy, and Sakura for that matter, were out of the fight.

Looking at them, he chuckles as he grabs Emerald's lifeless body with his tails, and then throws her at Rexy with little care. The Pawn caught his love, sinking to his knees as she caught her, and weeps as he buries his head into her chest.

Sakura struggles to stand up, she dropped down into a fighting stance. "You think…some type of God…you're just a monster…"

"My dear Arashinami, I'm hurt…" Merlot blasts her by shooting a beam of light from his two fingers that shot through shoulders and legs.

She fell, screaming in pain.

* * *

Heartbreak One stood silent, they could see this happening on camera as they all looked down. Jaune struggled not to keep his rage in check, he held Pyrrha's hand. "We…can't just stand here and do nothing…"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha looked at him as they saw Ruby slowly walk, she had just woke up, and looked at everyone.

Ruby sunk to her knees, she brought her palms together. "Stay alive…please…"

* * *

Minato was bleeding, but he felt his son's life force take a huge hit…he too sunk to his knees. "You've stillhave so much to prove, so much life to live…please…whoever is out there let my son live."

* * *

Naruto was in a dark void, he looked around at all his friends and family. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, he could feel them somehow…it was strange…it was like they were with him…but they weren't. he felt something in his hand, he looked down at it, seeing it was the fruit.

Slowly, he looked around the black void.

 _"_ _I want you to come home safe…please Naruto…I don't know where you…but please come home safe."_ That was Weiss, she looked around the void. _"You promised that you would survive…"_

 _"_ _I want to honor Amber's sacrifice…"_ Ruby appeared with Weiss, she to was looking around in the void.

 _"_ _I want to go home to my kids."  
"I want to see my daughter."  
"I want to see my mother and father."  
"Me and Ren need to make it through."  
"Me and Nora need to make it through."  
"Pyrrha…if you think this will help Naruto, then we'll all stand here…and pray for him…and we'll send out a light burning for him…and him alone."  
"Jaune, please, let's just try…it's our only hope." _

**_"_** ** _Ninshu…the power connections…"_**

Naruto looked behind him to see his Great Grandfather Kurama. _"Connections..."_

 ** _"_** ** _The power of connects, the power to draw strength from others, and to give them strength as well…can you feel it…they're calling to you…and you alone."_** Kurama watched as Old Naruto appeared on his snout, catching their descendant with his right palm before pushing him upwards. **_"You must go now…"_**

The light in Naruto's hands glowed brighter, as did the fruit, slowly…as he went upwards into a light he placed the fruit into his mouth…and took a bite.


	64. Chapter 64

_(This is the final main story chapter, the next two chapters are going to be the epilogue, so as for now…finally…I can say this story is COMPLETE!)_

* * *

Merlot was basking in his glory, his black hair waved in the winds as they churned around him, he observed Sakura who was crawling by her chin towards the others. He was so proud of himself, to go from an elderly doctor, to someone who could achieve such feats in a short amount of time.

He even killed The Kurama linage, the _most_ powerful linage of Ayakashi.

This was a good day, he didn't even want Weiss anymore to torture the boy's soul, he just wanted to end all of humanity. Start anew, sentient Grimm, him as The Dark Lord of them all. Perhaps he'd track down the brother Gods, and kill them as well.

Take away their throne, rule heaven and earth alike.

Rexy had a hard look on his face as he watched Merlot walk towards them, carrying the body of Cinder by her hair, tossing her over as if she was just a ragdoll. "I think its only fitting that I destroy you all together, what was your team name…Cerulean? This is truly a blue moment, sadness…you've been a thorn in my side for a few moments…more than Ozpin ever was."

"I'll grant you all a quick death." Merlot raised his hand up, forming a small Bijuu Dama in it. "Just know that, when you get to heaven, it too will one day fall to me."

Rexy's eyes snapped open, he looked right at Merlot. "He's coming."

Merlot was confused, he looked right at Rexy as the skies crackled with red lightning. "Who could possibly stand up to me?"

"Another…"  
"Another who?"  
"Another…"  
"Answer me…"  
"You'll see…"

Merlot was about to launch The Bijuu Dama at the group, only for the ground to start shaking as if the entire island shook with it. The man stopped, looking around for the source, only to see nothing. He continued looking around, until he even started to see the sky act strangely.

Slowly, but surely the clouds were parting, and allowed the sun to poke through once more.

The sun's light traveled down to one spot, out of the rubble it shined over, a being emerged from it. Slowly, but surely, almost robotic in nature. Ignoring the weight of the stones on top of him, one being emerged from that rubble under the sunlight.

Uzumaki Naruto himself.

* * *

Heartbreak One was joined by The Kestral as they all stopped, looking at the lone emerging sunlight as they stood up. General Ironwood looked at the deck of Heartbreak One before looking back at the sun beam that pierced through the clouds.

Placing his hand on the communicator in his ear, he took a deep breath. "Jaune Arc, report."

 _"He's here, once again general, time and time again. Naruto has been beat down, but he's always gotten up, I'm looking at the aura signatures right now…he's equal…to Merlot."_ The General almost dropped his jaw, the power they were using wasn't probably seen in almost a thousand years, yet here were two once more.

* * *

He then Jaune speak once more. _"The Dust Beam Cannon will not work, cancel the firing sequence, and give me a Bulwark to go and extract the others…they're still alive…mostly."_

General Ironwood stood dead still, he didn't know what to do, he legitimately didn't know what to do in this situation. He looked at a Bulwark, placing his hand on the communicator. "I'll go."

* * *

Naruto turned to full face Merlot, there was something different about him that much Merlot could tell at first glance. He seemed calmer, his posture was more relaxed, he held no fear in his eyes. Then he realized something, formerly, Naruto had orange eyes in Ayakashi mode…his eyes were blue.

Not just any kind of blue, but an ocean blue, a powerful blue. With life flowing in them just as bright, if not brighter than the sun, and the more Merlot stared into them he saw what was behind those eyes.

An army of people, sentient Grimm, Faunus, his father, his mother, his friends, his family, all those things and even strangers that were dressed in uniform.

The ground quakes as Naruto took his first step forwards, the hole in the sky following him slightly as the sunlight continued to shine upon him. It was almost holy, as if he was a God walking amongst Remnant, and Merlot snarled at the thought of another.

Another like him, another God.

He turned towards Rexy, glaring at him. "Die!"

Even before he could launch the ball of energy that would've killed the remainder of his foes on this island save the new God, he was stopped, his eyes widened as Naruto stood to his side. Gripping his hand, while gently placing his palm on The Bijuu Dama.

Merlot was stunned when Naruto just absorbed it, and was further stunned when Naruto spun on his heel and slammed his foreleg into Merlot's stomach. The man's eyes bulged at the power, he was sent flying across the ground, tumbling about, until he hit the same rubble Naruto had been laying in.

"Naruto…"  
"Brother…"

Naruto turned to them all, his hair, white, but was blinking in a way. Between white and red, slowly, but surely his bleached hair from his Ayakashi form turns a solid crimson as he turns to them. His blue eyes vibrant, full of life, and on his palm, was a glowing Sun Mark.

Take a step forwards, he placed his hands on Cinder's and Emerald's chests, slowly flowing a bright golden energy into them. Slowly, Emerald and Cinder opened their eyes, looking at the crimson haired and blue-eyed Naruto as they sat up.

"We're alive…" Emerald breathed, "I thought…"

Rexy wrapped her up in a hug, while Cinder looked at Naruto, stunned at his similarities to his mother in human form. However, unlike his mother's human form, or even Ayakashi form. His chakra, which was starting to flow around him, turned a bright red as he waived a palm at Sakura.

Her wounds immediately healed, as if she had just been touched by an angel.

Sakura got up, feeling herself reenergized, she looked at Naruto. "Na-Naruto?"

"Go." Naruto points towards the sky, only for the others to see a small Bulwark heading their way. "This is no longer safe for anyone but me…"

"You can't fight him alone." Sakura watched as Naruto smiled a little bit, "Naruto?"

"I'm not alone." Naruto told her as he turns his back towards his friends, smiling as he saw in his mind's eye everyone standing with him.

Merlot roars as he stands up, causing the skies to crackle with energy, save the small open hole where the sunlight shined through. **"I am Merlot Von Ludwig, a true Bijuu, a God!"**

Naruto glared right at Merlot, the ground began to shake once more as his friends saw the danger, and they began to run as Naruto's energy whips violently into the air. Expanding the sunlight above, the hole now expanding, stunned Merlot.

It wasn't a coincidence that the hole had formed with Naruto rising, it was a measurement of power.

"No Merlot…" Naruto's words were picked up by Merlot, "you're just a dead man."

The ground's quaking became violent as Naruto brought his hands to his side, red chakra crackled to life around him, a golden cloak forming over his body as his sun mark glowed vibrantly in his right palm. That's when Naruto roars, roars louder than Merlot, a roar that shakes both heaven and earth.

A beam of bright red-light travels into the sky, further expanding the hole, until it dominated the sky, dispersing the clouds, leaving the sun to rise once more. The Island shook so much that any loose or weak cliffs had fallen.

Engulfed in the red light, Merlot could only see the shadow of Naruto change. Slowly, a tail emerged from Naruto, as the beam died down.

There Merlot saw the new Naruto, The Bijuu Naruto, his long, red, foxlike tail swooshing in the air behind him. His whisker marks had thickened, becoming bars instead of lines, his eyes gained a orange tint around them.

His power was increasing, exploding upwards, none of his hair hanged down either. The force of his chakra pushed his hair upwards, his hair had become wilder as well. Slowly, his energy formed around him once more, allowing him to take a deep breath.

The quaking around the island stopped, Naruto looked at himself, and then glared at Merlot. "This is the power of a Bijuu, not one to be used for darkness…not a weapon, but a symbol of hope. You've got no hope of winning…its over."

His face had a hardened expression to it, his voice was deathly calm, it didn't have the childish energy to it. It was almost as if someone came in, possessed the boy, and now was purely fighting Merlot out of spite.

Merlot had dark red charka come around him, looking on the ground, he smirks. Picking up The Moonlight Great Sword. "You've dropped something."

Naruto flicked his wrist, much to Merlot's surprise the sword came out of its scabbard and flew into boy's hand with a resounding clap. This alone made Merlot shake slightly, crushing the scabbard in his hands, he looked at Naruto.

"So, I'll just kill you with my bare hands."  
"You'll die trying…"

Merlot was taken aback by his comment, he took a step backward.

Naruto puts the sword into the ground, making Merlot look at him. "I much rather kill you with my bare hands…I'm going to rip out your heart."

Merlot's eyes couldn't follow him as Naruto stepped, appearing in front of him, much to his surprise. He couldn't move fast enough in time to block the boy's punch, the same punch that made a resounding clap of pressure that boomed throughout the area as Merlot was sent flying back.

"What?!" Merlot screams as Naruto appears behind him in a golden flash, with Naruto slamming his elbow into the man's back.

Merlot was sent careening towards the ground, where he smacked it, bouncing upwards as the result, only for Naruto to appear to his side. The world around the boy in Merlot's eyes was red, a negative, and his eyes seemingly shined as he watched boy launch a punch at him.

Only for wind to blast of his fist and send Merlot careening backwards.

Naruto watches as Merlot straightens up midair, he charges a Bijuu Dama, and fires it at Naruto. His face not making any expression, save for the hardened one he bore at the beginning of the fight currently. When the ball was near Naruto, the crimson haired former Ayakashi just turned around.

And much to Merlot's shock, Naruto smacked The Bijuu Dama away with his tail, as if he was just toying with him.

Clapping his hands together, Merlot smirks, wood began to explode all around him and flowed towards Naruto. The man laughs as the wood grows serrated thorns across their branches, he was going to slice Naruto ribbons if he wanted to.

Only, Naruto countered by summoning Mokuton as well, slamming all of Merlot's branches his own, stalling the man's attack, but unlike Merlot who had both hands pointing at Naruto…Naruto only held a single finger to do so.

Taking a deep breath, roars out as he thrusts his palm, a wave of intense wind blasts through the trees. Ripping them apart, making them shrapnel, and as Merlot brought a barrier around him they cascaded upon him like deadly rain.

He smirks once he sees an opening, using intense speed, Merlot appeared right in front of Naruto. The teen didn't move as Merlot slammed his fist down, right into his face, only to be shocked when Naruto didn't budge at all.

Deflecting the next punch, Naruto barraged Merlot with a series of kicks and punches that made the man cough up blood. He was stunned, his newest and most powerful form was being pushed back by Naruto, who was dominating the fight thus far.

Naruto hopped upwards, turning his body to slam his left foreleg into Merlot's back, making bend down, almost putting his hands on the ground. But, Naruto wasn't done, still in the air, he straightened himself out before stumping on Merlot's back.

The man placed both of his hands on the ground, with Naruto landing in front of him. He stayed for a moment, breathing hard, and then realized that Naruto made him bow.

He had made a God bow!

Merlot was stunned, so much that he didn't notice Naruto turning to face him. The teen's energy whipped about him as Naruto took his right foot, stumping it onto Merlot's back, holding him in the bow.

"Do you feel that Merlot, that pain…that fear…that anguish?" Naruto talked to him, condescendingly, he grinded his foot onto Merlot back a little bit more. "The weight of the world crushing you down, the weight of a more powerful being subjugating you…this was your plan for the world…correct?"

Merlot glared as he faced Naruto, who only glared back. "Now, you face a True Bijuu, and you can't compare. My name has been many Merlot, Naruto is me…and I am the Son of Beacon, The Son of Salem, The Child of Heiwa, Namikaze, Uzumaki…but above all else. I am Naruto, the one to bring the world light."

Merlot's eyes widened at the last statement, he saw around him, the skies weren't dark. They were clear, with the sun shining brightly, it was too peaceful and calm for them for them to have fight on the island right now.

"You killed my mother by allowing Momoshinki to steal her power, you killed my adoptive father Ozpin as he defended those that he cared for most, students. You threatened my family, you killed my greatest teacher in Amber, you've done enough…" Naruto removes his foot off Merlot's back, only to kick him away with the same foot.

Naruto crossed his arms as he watched Merlot weakly get up, the man wiped blood off his lips, turning to where Naruto was standing. He shook as he got up, looking at Naruto as he stumbled forwards. Roaring out, fully unleashing his power.

He charged at Naruto, a trail of dark red light behind, while Naruto merely dodged Merlot's attack by simply leaning backwards. Merlot brought his forearm up, thinking Naruto was going to punch him, only for him to feel Naruto to drive his leg upwards and catch him in his unguarded stomach.

Lashing out with his four tails, Merlot smirks as he wraps up Naruto, only for the teen to casually pull them off him and rip one out. This made Merlot scream in both rage and pain, he attempted to attack Naruto once more only to get punched in the chin by an uppercut.

Merlot flew into the air, about twenty feet, until Naruto appeared above him and slammed his leg down and sent him back down to earth. Merlot smacked the ground hard, spitting up blood as Naruto slowly landed by him.

"You're pathetic…" Naruto speaks as he forms a Rasengan, slowly the Rasengan grew larger, but Naruto was forced to back off when Merlot smirks a sharp serrated wooden branch emerges where Naruto once stood.

Merlot gets up, glaring at Naruto, he chuckles a little bit more. "So…I can see that you've gained that power…"

"I am impressed, you've nearly beaten me…" Merlot eyes shrink in madness as he starts laughing, manically as he looks at Naruto. "But, here's the thing boy...I will be the one to walk away from this."

"How so?"  
"Hehehe, let's just say…I have other decks to play."

Merlot turns around, blasting a small Bijuu Dama at Heartbreak One.

Naruto's eyes widened as he flashed towards it, only for Merlot to smile, and The Bijuu Dama to fade away. It was replaced by an azure wave of energy as Merlot dashed over and grabbed The Moonlight Great Sword and slashed at Naruto.

The newly born Bijuu felt his cheek being spit open by the blade, and was forced to dodge several more as Merlot laughs manically. He slashes at Naruto, making the teen dodge midair, and when he finally lands he feels his body get impacted by a wave of energy from the sword.

Merlot laughs a little. "That was my trump card, and now I have another in this sword. The Ultimate Anti Bijuu weapon The Moonlight Great Sword wielded by Bijuu…how ironic."

"You let your rage cloud you, you let that new power go to your head." Merlot laughs as Naruto lays motionless on the ground, his tails flurried about as he was about to strike Naruto.

Only for the teen to roll out of the way, kicking Merlot off his feet, and sending him skywards as he dropped the sword. Grabbing the sword, Naruto spun around, and slashed upwards.

Merlot couldn't dodge in time, he was sliced in half by the azure energy, stomach down.

The man's roared as the heat off the energy sealed the wound, but it was a fatal wound nonetheless. Naruto watched as Merlot fell to the ground, a heap, he was barely alive.

Walking over to the fallen Bijuu, Naruto sighs, looking at him. He was breathing hard, he looks down at Merlot as he raises his sword up. "Its over."

"You can go to hell with me…" Merlot looks up at Naruto, rolling over to reveal a very condensed Bijuu Dama that was dark purple in color, almost black.

Naruto's eyes widened as he brought a barrier around him, shielding himself as the bomb started to glow white. Slowly, but surely the bomb expanded before exploding in a massive explosion.

* * *

General Ironwoods Bulwark was slammed by the shockwave, barely able to stay flying as everyone looked outside, seeing where water was flooding in on the destroyed part of the island. Looking down, everyone was stunned.

"Wh-what just happened?!" Cinder yells.

"Merlot…that…monster, he used an attack to take that part of the island with them…" Sakura had felt what was going on below them, and looking down, and seeing the mushroom cloud slowly rising only made it more evident.

General Ironwood looked down out of the boy doors, he was stunned, there was no sign of anyone down there at all. Most of the forest area had been destroyed, leaving nothing but the island being a barren waste.

"Jaune Arc, report, any sign of aura activity?" General Ironwood called, looking down at the island.

* * *

Jaune Arc was looking at the flickering screen, whatever happened, Merlot made sure to make it worthwhile. His screens were all blank, his three-dimensional grid was dead, even his scroll was dead. "Negative General Ironwood, most of the equipment is done, we're making water landing procedures…we'll be gearing for search and rescue."

 _"Roger that…you did good kid."_ Jaune leaned up against the screen, the video feed was still working, and he saw the destruction of the island.

* * *

The rushing of water, the crashing of new shoreline, and the winds of dust flowed around the island. Slowly, but surely, someone pulled themselves across the beach. They were missing an arm, their left arm, and as they stood up some of the mud they had acquired fell off.

Revealing white hair, and Naruto's orange eyes held pain as he slowly hobbled along the island. Looking back, he saw the destruction he was barely able to escape. He should've not made Merlot suffer, he should've stopped toying around with the man.

Taking a deep breath, coughing up some blood, Naruto eyes were hazy as he hobbled into a forested area, one of the very few on the island. Laying down, he felt his eyes grow heavy, he then heard someone call out.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto got up, coughing up some more blood.

He hobbled towards where the voice was coming from, he came to a cliff, one of the few possibly still standing. Looking around, licking his lips of excess blood, he spat a wad of it onto the ground. Sighing, he watched as the ships fell from the sky, landing in the water but staying afloat.

Seeing as they landed, he figured they were going to send a search part for him. Holding the stub that used to be his left arm, Naruto ripped part of his pants off and tied it around the stump. Hissing at the pain, he saw where the sun was setting.

Hearing rustling, he saw General Ironwood come from the bushes. "General…is that you?"

"I don't know, am I speaking to Naruto?" Ironwood asks as he walks towards the boy, looking around, he saw that the boy severely hurt which made him nod.

Naruto got up, weakly, turning his back towards the sun, facing Ironwood. "Yeah you are, the one and only."

Naruto turned, looking down the cliff, seeing the waves crash against it. Smiling a little bit, it was peaceful, a red leaf falls in front of him, and he leans down and picks it up with his one good hand. "I lost my ancestors sword…damn, it was a good blade."

"You've done well." Ironwood looked at Naruto, his normal eyes flashing red for a mere moment.

Naruto chuckled a little bit, "yeah…I did, didn't I?"

He stands back up, looking at the sunset, clutching his heart a little. He felt uneasy, like…he has been here before, or someone told him of something before. He looked at the ships, and then turns to face Ironwood. "Is Weiss and her sister okay, I know Weiss got transported."

"Oh, is that so…hmm…I'll have my men look into it, I am sure however that they are getting top notch treatment." Naruto nods, turning back around. "As for you, Son of Salem…The Witch."

It suddenly started to click for him, slowly, but surely his blood ran cold. Slowly, but surely, Naruto formed a hidden Rasengan in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he heard the hammer of a gun get cocked and ready.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto put most of his last bit of chakra around his chest area. He turned on his heel, ready to throw the Rasengan, but his chest was impacted by single shot. Blood blasted out from the wound as it splattered on the cliffside.

He took several steps back, feeling himself falling backs, he glared at General Ironwood. "They will know of your honorable sacrifice."

However, just as Ironwood turned to leave, he felt something slam into his back. Making him burst into smoke as Ravenna stumbled forwards. Blood leaked from her mouth as she looked down to see her arm hanging by a few pieces of skin.

Screaming out in pain, Ravenna grabbed the gun with her off hand, running over to the cliff. She looked down, seeing Naruto getting carried by the waves. "You little shit!"

She fired several shots, only for a few people to come out of the woods. "Madame Schnee!"

General Ironwood yells, the real General Ironwood. "What happened?!"

"I got attacked by a Beowulf, I sent it over the cliff." Ravenna lies almost immediately, she clutches her arm, doing her best to keep it from healing itself and giving her cover. "I need a doctor…please!"

Several of Ironwoods man came, escorting while one carried her. He looked at the cliff, then down at the cliffside…there was blood. Looking at Ravenna, he noticed two separate blood pools. Not wanting to voice his suspicions…he swabbed both blood pools, and put the clothes into his pockets.

He looked back at the cliff. _"Please…do not let it be you."_


	65. Chapter 65

_(This is the first one of two epilogues.)_

* * *

Three months after what is to be known as The Bijuu Incident, Vale's King Arthur Pendragon called the council to deal with any more possible Ayakashi, and they are the first to come up with a system. If Ayakashi were powerful, they would be tested to see if they could indeed harbor such powers.

If Ayakashi inside of Vale chose to accept citizenship, they would be treated like anyone else, but most of the populous held fears of those becoming like Merlot. Believing the man to be a natural born Ayakashi instead of a mortal man who went insane.

Ayakashi were given training to become Hunters, with many being conscripted into the service, as a means to atone for actions they themselves didn't commit. Arthur however demanded that people respect the newest identified race, respect them because it had been an Ayakashi that saved Vale and her people.

This was known as Naruto's Law.

A law that gave Ayakashi a chance to walk into the sunlight.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was selected to take care and take over Beacon Academy, with her burying Ozpin the month after the war. They were good friends, and many teachers mourned the loss of such a man, but by his grave was another name at the time that everyone refused to accept.

 _"Here Lays Naruto: Son of Beacon."_

Many of Beacons former students, ones that had been promoted to Huntsman upon the shortest war in the history of Vale, were regular visitors, and gave pointers to people on how to deal with aura using Grimm…the sure-fire sign of an Ayakashi turning evil and taking control.

There were two new students, Ayakashi, that walked into Beacon the first time. They reportedly were respectful in their nature, and gave full efforts to show respect and hoped that they would quickly squash the stereotype of Ayakashi being violent and crazed with power.

Though they never personally knew Naruto, they still made sure to plant the teen's reported favorite flowers at his grave every Sunday.

Tsume Aoi and Ichigo Lily were their names, and they excelled as students, even taking pointers from a dear friend of the deceased Naruto…Coco Adel.

Coco had chosen to return as an instructor, given that Glynda's combat class was open, Coco accepted immediately.

Fox and Daishi became guards for Beacon, as part of a new security system, while Velvet became the new librarian assistant for the school.

They were some of the youngest to ever hold jobs at Beacon, instead of being students, but they've experienced enough.

Time would tell if they would lead those two new Ayakashi in the right direct, possibly more if the reports were correct.

Though, Coco didn't want to admit, she was still sad over the loss of Naruto. Ozpin had a statue built in his honor just outside in the courtyard, and many teachers paid their respects every Sunday along with some of the students that had been lost.

* * *

Vale, for how short the war was, was devastated.

Vytal Island, three months later, had been repaired and reactivated. It flew over the city, once a glorious island for tournaments, its current job was housing many of the newly homeless. However, there was progress.

People like Ruby Rose, The Fall Maiden, had volunteered their time. Qrow, having woke up a few weeks after the war was out there, even now, helping his niece rebuilt the city. Both would talk about the war, how violent and short it was, the loss of Amber and Naruto.

However, life continues, and even Yang was helping despite missing her left arm which had to be amputated because of the burns. They were going to gangrene if they didn't operate, so though now down an arm, Yang still displayed her willingness to help others.

Mimicking her behavior on the fact that after so long, a month after the war, her mother came home and talked to her. Explaining everything, though Yang had some displeasure in hearing how Naruto's mother played a part in she and Ruby's suffering as children at the loss of both of them, she held no ill will.

Mother and daughter reconciled.

* * *

Blake, who was joined by Sun, searched Vale in hopes of finding a place to stay. After being offered to come back to Menagerie, she chose not to, instead she wanted to not run away and help people. At last, the cat had found a home to call her own.

She and Sun often helped people, along with Yang and Ruby, they started building homes for people. Life for them, while not exactly without problems, was better. With Killer Bee helping them as well, who was saddened at the loss of a rising star, he began to donate both his money and time to efforts.

Which allowed them to buy a warehouse, converting it into a shelter.

Many Atlas soldiers that had partnered up with Faunus during the great battle also helped keep the peace, reminding that only through combined effort could Vale be restored.

* * *

Not all things were good, Vacuo was now in a full civil war, and Ballahdeva has been cut off from all other countries until all matters could be handle. Zahra, once a prisoner, was now on Sakura's side of the conflict.

The Black Snake Rebellion was in full swing, its base, right where Naruto's old home used to be. Turned into a hidden village, where people weren't trained traditionally in being Huntsmen. No, under the tutelage of Sakura Haruno, the new age of the old ways was coming to Vacuo.

The Rise of Shinobi, reborn from the ashes, and coming soon to Vacuo's capital.

Cinder was one of Sakura's top general during this time, though she mourned the loss of Naruto every day, she had made sure to create a stone for him in the garden by his mother's. Minato had moved his family into the hidden village, to show his support.

He barely survived his conflict with Kami, coming out of the desert after a week of crawling and blood loss. He was a rallying symbol, and many smaller towns and villages around Vacuo quickly joined The Black Snakes.

Minato leading troops, taking Shinobi training to heart, rebrands the people. Under one flag, a flag that had the picture of a setting sun with cloud marks that were black in color, with a seraphim dragon circling it.

The Black Snakes were to soon start offensive campaigns, with Ballahdeva wavering against the flow of time. The Arashinami would soon be replaced with The Namikaze once more, the documents that Sakura held in a glass case were the proof they needed to legalize their civil war against Ballahdeva.

Rexy and Emerald ran the day to day operations, with Emerald's injuries preventing her from ever fighting again. But, she continued to prove a valuable asset to Sakura, and is considered to be of high esteem to the rebels.

She mostly taught people how to steal intel, safely extracting information, and the use of illusionary semblances.

Rexy meanwhile taught people how to use swords, Kenjutsu.

Cinder and Zuko came to respect one another's knowledge, with Cinder holding knowledge of the world while Zuko taught her how to use her Sharingan more effectively and helped evolve it. They were soon joined by other Fall members, those they had freed, those that had their call and join.

Soon, dozens of Sharingan lit up the night as night raids became the new norm, and even some Fall were Faunus, and they were always specialized in night raids.

Though war had once again reared its ugly head, this war was going in the right direction, to free people from tyranny.

* * *

Emerald was currently walking towards a small house, the house she and Rexy came to own. Sighing, she opened the door, looking at the former Grimm as he used his tail carry some things. "Well, the last offensive we attempted was a sort of bust, we managed to get new prisoners."

"More mouths to feed." Rexy smiles a little bit, "but we'd rather be caring than monsters. We're not Ballahdeva."

Emerald nods, her eighteenth birthday came and went rather quickly. "Wish Naruto was here…he'd loved to have seen this."

"Yeah…brother was always one to push peace. Do you know what happened yesterday by the way?" Emerald shook her at Rexy's question. "What?"

"More of my kind came about, apparently those that were under Naruto's control at the time hid away and cocooned themselves. These Pawns, were being identified as Ayakashi initially, many of them joined up with our cell near Mistral." Rexy told Emerald as he unpacked a few things, maps and all. "I've been trying to bring them to main camp to train them."

"Any word on Weiss?" Emerald asks.

Rexy shakes his head, looking at her. "She ran away from The Schnee household a month back. Saying that someone within the household was not who they said they were…but…I don't know…brother and all…"

"Yeah…" Emerald sits in a chair, looking at the kitchen. "I don't know what we could've done different, that battle went out of hand way too fast."

"It did indeed, however, we're successfully pushing back this tyrant. I hope that when we win that we can open an academy in Naruto's owner." Emerald told him, only to watch him stop, he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Rexy stared out of the window, looking through it, he could've sworn he saw someone look inside of the house for a moment. "N-nothing, so what did the doctor say? What's been getting you sick lately?"

"Well, that's actually…sensitive…" Emerald takes a deep breath, "because its always something I thought never could happen between us…well…since we aren't nearly in the same species."

Rexy's eyes widened, he dropped a glass, breaking it in the sink. He turned to Emerald, "no."

"Y-yes." Emerald had a tearful smile on her face, "we're going to have a baby."

Rexy ran over to Emerald, smashing into her with a death hug, holding her tightly.

* * *

Jaune was currently sighing, he could never be a Hunter with his injuries, just like with Emerald. Too much internal damage, but, he could still be effective. He was currently in Mistral, looking around a house that he managed to buy.

He had joined army, not as a grunt, but as a strategist. He was well paid, well respected for his efforts in Vale, and even got a personal recommendation after figuring out that Lionheart was a traitor in the works.

It was an easy trap, flies like Lionheart were attracted to power, because it made them secure. All Jaune needed to do was pretend that Merlot somehow survived.

Lionheart took the bait, hook-line-and-sinker.

Currently however, at eighteen years old, Jaune was living on his own. He sent part of his paycheck to his family's farm to help during the winter times. Winter had come to Remnant, bitter cold flew across Mistral, Atlas, and Vale.

On his scroll he was looking at a video message Ruby had sent him. Smiling at the progress being made at Vale, he tucked his scroll away. Sighing as he looked an invitation on the floor, turns out when Nora and Ren admitted their love for each other things had quickly escalated from there.

Nora and Ren were going to marry in the next few months, which pleased Jaune, they were meant for each other. They were also going to be living in Vale, away from Mistral, away from their painful childhoods.

That's what they needed the most, not to be anywhere near a reminder of their old life. They just wanted life to start anew, like a lotus in bloom.

Walking into the living room with hot chocolate in hand, he saw Pyrrha all dressed for the winter sitting on his couch. "You sure you can't stay the night?"

"No, sorry Jaune, normally I would. However, Mistral is currently needing border guards at Vacuo and are paying Huntsmen extra to be there. I may run into Blake and Sun over there, since both supposedly took a mission there." Pyrrha takes the hot chocolate, sipping on it a little.

"They're telling everyone to keep a look out for Weiss, she ran off a month ago."  
"She did? That's unlike her…but, perhaps she's looking for Naruto."  
"I don't think he's dead either."  
"I know…its hard to believe, but I don't think he's dead either as well."

Hearing a knock at the door, Jaune got up, and walked towards the door. Opening it up, he was stunned to see Weiss there. "J-Jaune, can I come in."

"Su-sure." Jaune moved to sighed, which allowed Pyrrha to gasp as she saw a hooded Weiss walk through the door.

"Weiss…are you alright?" Pyrrha was nervous, the girl nods, taking a seat on the nearest chair.

She was shaking all over, looking at Pyrrha and Jaune. "I just came from an airfield, I snuck my way into Mistral. Listen to me, please, I am on the run for a reason. My dad's new wife is a monster, she's not human, she's an Ayakashi."

"Weiss, how can you be sure?"  
"I overheard her talk about killing Naruto!"

Weiss's eyes glowed white with power, tears spilled from them. "I overheard my father's part in it, on how she used her powers to disguise herself and get close…I managed to get away. They had plans to kill me, giving my powers to her."

"How…what power?" Pyrrha asks, she walks over to the girl, sitting with her and wrapping her arms around her.

Weiss sniveled a little, "I'm The Winter Maiden, she's been after me…and that's not all."

"She's completely taken over Whitley, they're planning to go after the other Maidens." Weiss looks at them, sighing a little bit. "Ruby, Vernal, and Me. The Summer Maiden hasn't been identified yet."

"I'll contact General Ironwood right away." Jaune got up, he looks at Weiss with a smile. "You can stay as long as you like…right Pyrrha?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I trust you around my fiancé," Pyrrha says as she looks at Weiss, whose eyes widened. "Oops…"

"You two are…getting married?"  
"Not soon, I just proposed tonight, plus Nora and Ren are getting married before us."  
"Good, please, beware of a man named Lapis Lazuli. I heard he _transferred_ over here. He's not looking for a job, he works for Ravenna."

Pyrrha looked at Weiss, clutching her hand. "No one will touch you while we're here. Why don't you go to the border with me tomorrow, you're still in contact with that Sakura girl right?"

"Yeah…but I've been silent the last two months, my escape was narrow…my servant Klien helped me." Weiss looks down, "I fear that they didn't let that go…"

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to get you safely into Vacuo." Jaune walks over and pats her back. "Besides…we're your friends."

Weiss nods, looking at the ring on Pyrrha's finger. She takes a deep breath, "that's beautiful ring Pyrrha."

"Thank you…Weiss."  
"We need to get going if we're going to cross the border, we need to do it now, while I'm still ahead."  
"Ahead?"  
"Lapis, he's an expert tracker, because he's not Human…he's a Pawn."

* * *

Ravenna smiles as she escorts her husband, and Weiss's little brother into a dark room. There, she places her hand on a seal. With an image of a spikey haired man standing in the middle of the seal, he had blood red eyes, not so different to the eyes of a fox.

 _"So, you let you The Winter Maiden get away?"_  
"Not exactly Lord Hades, but I'm glad to see that the seals around you are weakening."  
 _"The Seal my dear cousin used against me all those decades ago was made to keep me in place."  
_ "Your other cousin, her descendant Naruto Uzumaki, is dead."  
 _"I extremely doubt that you are capable, you may be good at hiding yourself, but when it comes to killing our kind…you haven't done so yet Fresh Blood."_

Hades looked at Jacques through the eyes of his mask, he looked into the man's very soul. _"You have a very greedy soul, you've been supplying King Ballahdeva in Vacuo some time now."_

"You-you're correct." Jacques admitted, the man bowed to Hades. "I've done all that you've asked…but honestly sire, do you believe you can spare my youngest?"

 _"I can, as long as she doesn't stand against me…my cousin Uzumaki Naruto…though you say he's dead I can feel his presence."_ Hades glared at Ravenna, he removed his mask.

Dark spikey hair, his eyes baring the same foxlike appearance as to Heiwa/Salem, his cheeks adorned with whiskers on each side. Inside of his eyes a Sharingan flared to life, he looked at them all. _"Years ago, many years ago, when Uzumaki and Uchiha blood mixed…I was born. An Ayakashi at birth, highly unusual…just like my cousin going into his state at the age of three was unusual…I felt the change."_

He lifted his right palm up, removing a black leather glove, revealing a blackened Moon Mark. _"Because, we are linked in fate."_

 _"Darkness and Light."_ Hades sighs, looking at them all. _"The relics, The Moonlight Great Sword, The Soul Stone, The Scroll of a Thousand Elements, and The Key Hilt. Sealed away is my birthright, and I will reclaim it."_

 _"Vacate the room Jacques."_ Jacques nodded, running up the stairs as he Hades took a seat on something.

Ravenna looks at her master. "Merlot played his part like we expected him to, like an addict, we gave him his fix and he used it all up."

 _"The world is now in turmoil, the strongest of Ayakashi is dead, and the others are untrained. I fear though, the rerise of Shinobi, I can sense the presence of ever growing chakra upon Remnant. Though the world is dying due to our forefather's hatred seeping, corrupting, and weakening The World's chakra."_ Hades glared at Ravenna.

 _"I, Sasuke, descendant of both Uchiha Sasuke's and Uzumaki Naruto's bloodline refuse to give up my birthright, and once I take the throne…I will summon Kaguya back onto the world and I will steal her life…and make it my own."_ Hades/Sasuke smiles.

 _"The real war, is only just beginning."_


	66. Chapter 66

_"This is the final part of Dearest, Dearest Part Two will be coming soon. I know, people hate sequel stories, but in my defense its better that I end it on a good note than continue on and stress about it.)_

"So, that's who Hades is, and that's why this has all transpired?" A teen cloaked from head to toe asks as he, he looks across the table, seeing another Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi in front of him had a similar look to one of his friends, Emerald, but she was a little bit more hyper. "Yep! Me and mom here have been guarding The Dragon Continent for years now since the shrine to the moon is here…"

"Fu, why even tell me this, you shouldn't trust me…I'm still a complete stranger." The teen in front of her muses as he takes the teacup into his right hand, sipping on it.

Fu chuckled a little and smiles at the teen. "I heard you mumble a name last night, Weiss…is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…but its been like…what, four months?" The teen questioned her as he looks around the small house, he sighs. "So, my kind, mostly lives here and we keep this a secret?"

"Kind of, we've followed that Ravenna woman around for about that amount of time, I used transformation when that Merlot guy sensed me out…hahaha…well I transformed myself into a small beetle." Fu told him as she leans back a little, she was smiling once her mother walked in, a woman with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Momma, look, Naruto is getting better."  
"Oh, is that so…thank The Sage."

"Sage?" Naruto questions, "are you referring to The Sage of Six Paths?"

"Yes, he reincarnates the Old One's chakra into us, every one of us. We are meant to continue a line of work, continue our life into a new one. Though our choices can be different, we are fated to this constant cycle." Fu's Mother sighed, "it's a cycle most needed, while most cruel."

"If Sasuke, The Real Hades, was meant to be born with me…why wasn't he?" Naruto asks, "did the old man make a mistake up there or something?"

"We don't know, perhaps it was to try something new, only for it backfire. In times of turmoil, in our ancient texts, two heroes arise every generation to combat the turmoil. Ever since then, this world has gone from cycles, like in a chain of peace and war." Fu's Mother continued, she sat a pot of noodles on the table. "We couldn't risk being revealed when we extracted you…so attempted to call your name near the cliff so we could explain and fly you out."

"That's when Ravenna showed up, and the rest is history." Naruto concluded for her. "Aoika, thank you for saving me."

Naruto bows in politeness, showing his gratitude.

"The Chomei lineage has always stood fast in our duty, secrecy, and our overall dedication to the last fertile continent on Remnant. This continent, filled with forests, and the last living non-corrupted dragon is our homeland Naruto. The Land of Ayakashi." Aoika states as she fills Fu's bowl up, watching as he removed his hood.

Revealing red hair, his vibrant blue eyes, betrayed by his black sclera looked into orange eyes of Fu and the blue eyes of Aoika. "I fear that our race will play a prominent part in the events to come."

"The Kurama lineage have always taken a lead of other Ayakashi, we bred like rabbits, you all are still no different than three bloodlines ago. It wasn't selective breeding, Heiwa naturally didn't choose a mate because of our unwillingness…to accept humanity and their deeds." Aoika sips on some tea, she sighs though. "But, it matters not now. Ravenna is gathering an army of Grimm under Atlas, she may make her move."

Naruto nods, looking around before taking in the house in full view. "Humanity isn't all bad, my girlfriend is a human…and I know she's okay, and she's waiting on me."

Getting up, dusting himself off, Naruto takes a deep breath. His left sleeve fluttered as he walked, he was still without a left arm, he moves the knob a little bit. "I still think this funny, rub-rub-knob-knob~"

Fu smiles, getting up, she walks with Naruto outside of the house as they viewed the small village of Ayakashi working. They stopped, noticing Naruto, many of them had features of their Bijuu Lineage.

Wings, beetle antenna, monkey tails, monkey ears, horns, the occasional cat whisker, cat claws, and the likes. They looked like Faunus, save for their eyes, which all had a rainbow in color while being clouded by their black sclera.

Aoika looks at Naruto, taking a deep breath. "Ozaru The Wise, our dragon, he says that a war is coming. My people have remained hidden Naruto, I only kept you well so that you could stand against this evil. The one who bears The Crescent Moon shall face the one who bears The Sun…that was the prophecy given to me by The Sage."

Naruto looks at Aoika and Fu, smiling. "I promise, not as an Ayakashi, but as a man…that no one will harm you or your people."

Walking back towards Aoika, he patted Fu's head. "However, I must ask that I meet Ozaru personally."

"He's atop the monastery." Aoika points out, making him look at the large temple in the mountains. "He awaits you already."

Nodding, the young redhead smiles as brings his arm around Aoika, giving her hug. "No words can express the kindness you have shown me, when I become King of The Night Throne and free the world of our curse…then I promise we can all walk into the world of men peacefully once more."

Aoika watched as Naruto started to walk away from them, taking a look around, she sighs. "Fu…follow Naruto, Ozaru requested you as well."

* * *

Walking up the monastery steps, Naruto was a little bit winded. "Man, this has been awhile. Woo, I'm out of shape! Your mother's cooking killed my physique, perhaps we should just force Hades to eat her food, let him gorge himself towards peace." Naruto jokes as Fu laughs a little bit, they made it to the top, and they both stopped.

Looking right at them was a great white dragon. The dragon, unlike Grigori, was serpentine in nature. Noticing the look in the dragon's eye, Naruto smiles and holds up his Sun Mark. The dragon roars out, rushing down, and facing them.

 **"Sun Bearer, so, the time has come…another has been born. The Sage foretold, The Sage forewarned, Yin and Yang. Forever, Light and Darkness, encircling one another. Bound by fate, bound by destiny, bound by similar goals with different consequences. Freedom for the price of willpower, subjugation for the price of blood. I smell the many smells of roses, lavender, honeysuckle, and now grass upon you. You have many experiences, many torments, many harsh realities…but, I see you now…I see that darkness has not seeped in."** Ozaru examines Naruto, he smiles in a way only a dragon can.

 **"I sensed the coming of Hades, The Reincarnation of Indra, thrown to the wayside, attempting stimulate the cycle of peace…only for the exact opposite to happen. Light cannot give Darkness, Darkness cannot give Light. The Sage of Six Paths made terrible error, Indra and Ashura are meant to be forever locked in the cycle, their combination alone unlocks these paths peace. Paths of Understanding, Paths of Will, Paths of Tears, Paths of Heartache, but Paths of Life."** Ozaru sighs, stopping as he lowered his head to Naruto, looking into the boy's soul.

Taking a deep sigh. **"I sense, that you are ready, ready to depart from our home. I also sense that Indra's Reincarnation, violent and uncentered, his hunting you to prevent from taking the throne. The Truth, there is no Throne exactly. The combined hatred of Bijuu for the human's treachery has given rise to the means of a Goddess's reincarnation, more violent and severe then she once was…more…bestial."**

"Kaguya Otsutsuki." Naruto speaks, "my mother warned me about her. I know of this Goddess, and I will not allow her to be revived. My intent, is to free my ancestors, free their souls of the hatred…restore peace and balance to Remnant."

 **"Mah…I then shall lend you my hand. Young girl, Fu, you are to accompany this one…"** Fu's eyes widened tremendously, she looked around, pointing at herself.

"M-me, but, I'm just a kid, I'm thirteen!" Fu yells as she looks around nervously, "momma would never let me go."

 **"This is a divine decree, Aoika will understand, your destiny is like his."** Ozaru points at Naruto. **"To save our world."**

Naruto watches as Ozaru moves to the side, revealing a pedestal. **"Walk forwards, both of you."**

Naruto and Fu walk forwards, both of them coming to the pedestal, seeing white armor on them. The white armor came to a surprise to Naruto, because the one that bears his name also had The Moonlight Great Sword in a scabbard laying on top of it.

Fu's had a bow and arrow, with a device that seemed to act as a quiver. Touching the device, she saw that it made arrows of chakra. Grabbing the armor gently, she watched as Naruto observed the make of the armor.

"This is highly durable material, Dragon scales?" Naruto looked at the plating part of the armor, noticing the white dragon scales. "Ozaru, did you make these?"

 **"When the time calls for The Nine Linages to unite, I made these armors in the likeness. I ask that you seek the remaining seven houses among Remnant, bring them here, and have them adorn their armor. For war, dreadfully, has only just begun."** Naruto's eyes widened at the saying, and then he remembered.

"Can you get me to Vacuo?" Naruto questions.

* * *

Sakura was walking along the village, she saw that there was people coming in, injured people. Sighing, she walked towards them. "You all okay?"

"My lady, terrible news, Imam has fallen. Ballahdeva has enlisted the help of marauders, they took us by surprise." Sakura frowns, pinching her nose. "My lady, we need help, we can't continue in the desert."

"I'll take them in." Weiss offers as she walks up, wearing plain clothing.

She was wearing hair in a ponytail, centered, she had long since abandoned most of her family's clothing. Choosing Vacuo clothing instead, she watched as the injured people looked at one another. They then smirked, all of them lunged at her.

"Payday!" Sakura was caught off guard as she felt a needle slip into her skin, making her pass out immediately.

Weiss brought out her weapon, dashing backward, avoiding them. "Lapis!"

Lapis lazuli smirk as he removed the glass mask of a man he had been disguised as, revealing the other Pawns around him as well. "Lady Weiss, mother Ravenna wants her daughter home."

"I'm not her daughter, nor is that witch my mother…I have no home." Weiss hisses as she holds her sword, ready to fight.

Only for a roar to fill the air, a dragon's roar.

Lapis glared upwards, seeing a mighty white dragon heading towards the village. "Haha…looks like Lady Ravenna sent for a dragon!"

Lapis's laughing was cut short when a cloaked figure dropped from the dragon, landing in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the face of the cloak figure. "No, that's not possible!"

Lapis didn't have time to react, not when the figure formed a ball of purple in his hands, and slammed it into his chest. Not even where the figure lifted him, screaming as a mighty roar of energy blasts from the figure's lone hand.

Disintegrating Lapis almost instantly as the beam of light purple filled the air, creating a shadow, only for the thunderous boom to sound as it split a cloud. Taking a deep breath, the figure watched as the four other Pawns backed away from him.

A green haired girl dropped by him, readying her arrows. "I stand corrected, this is fun, I feel like Robin Hood…save I get to fight villains instead of steal."

Chuckling, that what Weiss heard, her eyes widened. "It…can't be…"

Disappeared in a blur of speed, she saw the figure's shadow around the other Pawns, only for them to drop dead as they seemingly had their chakra and aura networks explode within their body. Emerging from the shadow stepping, the figure picked up Sakura.

"Fu…" The Figure tossed Sakura to Fu, "heal her, she's a dear friend of mine."

Fu nodded, placing her hands over at the poisoned area. Watching as the white-haired girl dropped her sword, tears were running down her face as she stumbled forwards. "Naruto…is that you…Naruto please…is that you?"

Cinder, Rexy, Zuko, Minato, and even Anko who was holding a rifle came running. They stopped, seeing the cloak figure in standing with his back turned to Weiss. Minato motioned for everyone to stand down, he had a tearful smile as he felt the aura.

"Naruto…" Weiss watched as the figure turned around, the hood coming off to reveal crimson hair. "Naru…"

Naruto looks at Weiss, watching her cry before throwing herself into a hug around him. "Naru!"

Sobbing into her left shoulder, Naruto brought his one good arm around her. Giving Weiss a sad smile as he looked at her, all of the people standing around gawking at him. He looked right at Weiss's eyes, smiling as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I never break a promise…my love." Weiss closed her eyes as she shared the first kiss she had felt in a long time with Naruto, both of them holding each other as tight as possible, staying in lip lock.

Only it was interrupted as Sakura jumped up, summoning her war ax. "Motherfuckers, come on, I'm back in this. I will tear you apart if you touch my friends, I swear to Go-oh hey Naruto-anyway I'll kill you all…I…swear…"

Naruto laughs a little, rubbing the back of his while Weiss held him. "Well, Sakura tell us how you really feel!"

"Son of a bitch!" Sakura exclaims as she makes her ax disappear. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here! You made us think you were dead, Rexy and Emerald got hitched and are going to have a kid. You let poor Weiss go cold every night."

"Hey, to be fair, I was unconscious for two months." Naruto points out, he laughed a little bit. "But, how are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling, how am I feeling?!" Sakura screams, she suddenly smiles. "I feel fucking fantastic, holy shit Naruto, we thought you were dead."

"To be fair, I thought I was going to drown, until Fu and her mother saved me." Naruto points to the green haired girl, who waives a little bit. "She's an Ayakashi like me, in fact she's from The Chomei Lineage."

"No shit…" Sakura laughed a little, looking at Naruto, and then looked up at the sky.

 **"I take my leave from here, Uzumaki Naruto. I must head back, don't fail, for Hades will not hesitate to make his moves."** Ozaru rode the winds, he flew away from the village, allowing everyone to turn to Naruto.

"So, yeah, about that…apparently, Hades is coming back." Naruto tells Sakura, who nearly passes out.

Cinder walks up to Naruto, looking at him. "You've got a lot of catching up to do Young Master."

"Cinder, don't ever call me that…besides, you're Lady Uchiha now are you not?"  
"You can feel my Sharingan?"  
"I can feel a lot of things."

Naruto looks at Weiss, kissing her forehead. "I feel like you're all mixed between wanting to cry or slug me in the face. However, right now, I need to tell you all something here and now."

Everyone looked at him, all of them waiting for him to say something. "I love you all, and I've missed you all."

Everyone nods, all of them coming to greet Naruto once more, letting Weiss stand by his side.

* * *

The sounds of kissing, sensual moaning, and a creaking of a bed all signaled the night's activity. Laying in the bed, laying with each other, with their respective clothes piled on one another. Bedsheets covering themselves, revealing nothing, save for the idea of the activity for which there was they were taking part in.

Naruto kissed Weiss deeply, holding her in as sort of hug as he used his elbow to balance himself, sweat poured down their brows, as Naruto and she laid with each other. Both, locking eyes, kissing the crooks of each other their necks.

The bite marks on his shoulders, the bite marks at the base of her neck, they were in the throes of passion with one another. White hair, formerly a uniformed ponytail, laid wild across the back of the pillow.

Crimson hair, wild, unkempt swayed as the young man looked down at his lover. "Weiss…"

"Naru…" she moaned in return, "I love you…"

"I love you too." Naruto told her as he kissed her deeply, stopping as they both kissed passionately.

Slowly, he moved himself to where he could lay next to her, holding her with his good arm. He kissed the back of her left shoulder blade. Sweat rolls down them as they held each other close, with Weiss pushing herself against him.

Playing with her hair a little bit, Naruto kissed his lover. "Snowflake…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you escape…'

"Don't blame yourself Naruto, I wanted to see you again…and I always held out hope you were alive."  
"I know, were connected…a red string exists between us."  
"It does…doesn't it, I guess our love is like that…red hot…"  
"Yet, safe to touch."

Weiss chuckled a little bit. "You just made love to me, can you not?"

"No…I must…" Naruto laughs a little. "It's the fox's way of doing things."  
"Then can I be your vixen?"  
"Depends…will you love me, for all of this life and the next?"  
"Maybe, will you love me for all the hard times, through sickness and wellness?"  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
"Did you?"

Both of them face each other, both smiling as they pressed their lips together. With Naruto looking right into Weiss's eyes.

"You're truly, and shall always be the one that I will forever hold in my heart…" Naruto kissed Weiss so more, smiling as she cut the kiss off.

She looked at him, whispering sensually to him, "you will forever be my…Dearest."

 ** _Dearest End…_**


	67. Chapter 67

Due to the fact, a lot of these stories were written when I was writing at a less than stellar quality, and since I really don't have the patience with my dying computer to try and re-upload and re-edit.

So, I offer a choice.

Dearest (which was supposed to have a sequel that I never got around to making.)

Son Of The Demoness (which the concept is awesome, and was doing well until I got burned out due to family issues.)

A Family (family issues made me lose inspiration for this story, but I'm ready to try again.)

These three choices are up for the rewrite vote on my profile, simply just click on my name and BAM! You're there!

It'll be at the top of my profile.

I made mistakes in the past of promising you a chapter every week, but I cannot deliver them in that timeframe, but they will continue this time around. I'm just seeing which one people would want to go first.

Thank you for all your love, your support, and your encouragement.

-Blazeraptor54/Chris.

P.S. Sorry, this wasn't a new chapter, you can pick up your pitchfork and torches on the way out!


End file.
